El señor Eren Jaeger
by FJulietta
Summary: Levi Ackerman vive con su hijo de cuatro años, la madre del niño murió de enfermedad al poco tiempo del nacimiento. Por obra del destino, el hijo de Levi conoce a un muchacho muy especial: Eren. Éste en un intento por entretenerlo le cuenta una historia que termina por gustarle muchísimo, haciendo que Eren se gane su cariño y por ende, que su padre le ponga el ojo encima. AU. RIREN
1. La primera historia

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

Para **Miry** :)

* * *

 **El señor Eren Jaeger.**

 _Prólogo._

"Cuando tenía 28 años la conocí, ella era una mujer hermosa tres años menor que yo, de largo y rebelde cabello rojizo, su piel era blanca y suave como la seda, su nariz era pequeña y recta, sus mejillas solían teñirse de rosado fácilmente bajo el sol, tenía una sonrisa tan grande que podía aliviar cualquier dolencia, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban cada vez que me veían... Ella era una bocona impulsiva que no podía simplemente sonreír y asentir, siempre tenía que llevarme la contraria y eso me encantaba. Discutíamos por que no era capaz de decirme que tenía razón cuando hacía cosas sin sentido, como enfrentar a los que eran más fuertes que ella, aún así, siempre estaba yo, cuidándole la espalda: 'Tú eres un terco' me dijo, y esa fue la primera vez que la besé, me había hecho enojar. A los pocos meses me confesé y le pedí matrimonio, aún no sé como es que se fijó en un tipo como yo, porque sin dudarlo me dijo que sí..."

Dos años después, estaba Levi petrificado junto al ataúd de su esposa, tenía la mirada fija en su rostro, sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería, acarició su flequillo y su cabello, el cuál se cortó a la altura de sus hombros después de dar a luz a su hijo, sus mejillas no volverían a enrojecerse fácilmente por el sol, es más, su color rosa pálido lentamente se tornaba grisáceo, posó las yemas de sus dedos en ellas, sus luminosos ojos verdes no volverían a brillar, su sonrisa no lo volvería a tranquilizar, sus labios rosados, que tanto le gustaba besar, ya habían tomado leve tono morado.

– Levi... - Lo llamó su madre, Kuchel, tocándole el hombro, el sólo volteó, observando el pálido rostro de su madre y la preocupación en sus pequeños ojos, cargaba a su hijo en brazos. - Me llevaré a Isaic a casa, no le hace bien estar aquí... - Es cierto, su hijo de diez meses no había parado de llorar desde que entró en la casa velatoria, no es que no quisiera darle su atención, es que él también necesitaba despedirse.

– Está bien, mamá... - Sus siempre serios ojos grises se notaban caídos - Tráelo después para el entierro, por favor... No es que quiera que esté aquí, es que siento que si no le permito estar cerca de ella aunque sea un momento más, jamás me perdonará.

– Descuida, tú preocúpate de prepararte para esto... Isaic estará bien en casa... Le gusta estar conmigo y quiere mucho a Koko. - el perro de su madre, un cachorrón de dos años de edad, a Levi no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejarlo estar muy cerca de él, ya que podría contagiarle bacterias o darle alergia, pero Isaic había demostrado que era muy sano.

– Claro... - La comisura izquierda de su labio se estiró, simulando una sonrisa de costado. Su madre, unos centímetros más baja que él, se estiró y besó su mejilla, él acarició la mejilla de su hijo, quién había tomado el oscuro cabello de su abuela y comenzó a chuparlo.

Salió de la sala velatoria para encontrarse en el gran salón a todos sus familiares, los de su mujer y los suyos, las grandes baldosas oscuras y espejadas reflejaban la luz de las lámparas que se distribuían en las paredes uniformemente, dejando notar una lúgubre iluminación amarillenta, que lejos de sanar el alma, parecía acercarte más a la muerte. Todos lo saludaban... "Lo siento mucho", "lamentamos tu pérdida", "mis más profundas condolencias": es como dicen "al fin y al cabo, estamos solos", él estaba solo en la última gran fiesta de su mujer, de la madre de su hijo Isaic, viendo como todos la lloraban, como todos la recordaban, como todos sentían en sus corazones el egoísmo de la muerte que llevó a una mujer joven, alegre y hermosa, que aún tenía mucho por hacer, mucho por vivir. Con suaves y ligeros "gracias" se dirigió afuera, necesitaba aire, la angustia le oprimía el pecho.

La noche había caído, el otoño había comenzado con sus suaves ráfagas de frío viento, respiró hondo: tenía mucho que pensar y pocos ánimos para hacerlo, apoyó su espalda alta en la pared y miró hacia el nublado cielo. Había perdido a la mujer que ama en manos de una enfermedad, y como si eso fuera poco, era consciente que con sus 30 años de edad no iba a morirse pronto, tenía un largo futuro por delante, un hijo que criar... Solo. Su mano derecha se posó en su lado izquierdo y sus ojos se cerraron con la misma fuerza que la mano estrujó su saco gris. Una voz llegó a sus oídos con el movimiento del viento:

– Levi... - Su mejor amiga, una alta mujer de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos avellana se le acercó corriendo luego de gritar su nombre desde la esquina de la casa velatoria. Las hebras del cabello negro de Levi se mecieron con el aire que liberó la carrera pero rápidamente fue abrazado con muchísima fuerza y guardaron reposo otra vez – Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo...

– Tranquila, Hanji... - Conmocionado apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de su amiga y con un suave vaivén le acarició por encima de toda la ropa de abrigo, notando que la chica ya había empezado a llorar.

– Perdóname, sé que no tengo que hacerlo, que debo estar fuerte para que puedas apoyarte en mí pero...

– Si, lo sé... – La interrumpió. - La querías muchísimo... No puedo explicarte como me siento pero prefiero que la llores ahora, y no mañana cuando yo empiece a intentar salir adelante... ¿Está bien?

Cuando tenían 7 años, Hanji se molestó con unos compañeros de clases porque se burlaban de Levi por ser serio y callado. Aunque el varón no quisiera, ella se le pegó como chicle, con el pasar de los años ambos se convirtieron en adultos y aunque sus personalidades son muy diferentes, se soportan el uno al otro y continúan siendo amigos.

Hanji dejó de lloriquear e ingresó en la sala para despedirse de su amiga.

– Isabel... Fue como ayer... ¿Lo recuerdas? - Las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos.

• • •

Ellas se conocieron trabajando una temporada de invierno en un hotel para turistas, exacto luego de ser presentadas por su jefe como "las nuevas" comenzaron a charlar, sus personalidades alegres y enérgicas las unió en un dúo dinámico que sólo la muerte podría romper. Las demás chicas del hotel siempre las miraban con recelo y las trataban con indiferencia, pero ellas no tenían nada más que pedir, se tenían la una a la otra. Una vez, les tocó salir después de medianoche:

– Unas señoritas tan bonitas no deberían de andar solas en la calle a esta hora... - Les dijo un tipo bastante mayor, gordo, lleno manchas en la cara y mal afeitado. Hanji lo ignoró, pero Isabel emitió un leve gruñido. – No me ignoren chicas... – Ambas continuaron su marcha.

Llevaban caminando, a toda velocidad, cinco cuadras y el hombre no había dejado de seguirlas, contando con muy mala suerte, otros dos se le habían sumado.

– ¿Qué hacemos Isabel? No quiero entrar en mi casa y que estos idiotas vean dónde vivo... - Isabel volteó a verlos – ¡No voltees!

– Oigan, la pelirroja sabe que estamos tras ellas... - Dijo uno de ellos, escuálido y alto

– Me dijeron en el bar que las pelirrojas son las que mejor la chupan – Agregó el gordo. – Y las de piernas largas se mueven muy bien.

– Já... - Isabel esbozó una sonrisa de costado - ¡Nunca sabrás si eso es verdad! ¡Por que a ninguna pelirroja se le cruzará por la mente chupar tu asqueroso pito!

– ¡Isabel, sch! ¡Cállate! – Hanji le tomó del brazo y la arrastró para que siguiera caminando. Estaba mal, al doblar en la esquina estarían a pocos metros de su casa, pero no habían podido perder de vista a los tipos y la provocación de Isabel empeoraba el panorama.

– ¿Qué dijiste mocosa? - Le respondió el gordo empezando a correrlas – ¡Iba a ser bueno contigo! Ibas a chupármela con preservativo, pero ahora no me interesa contagiarte mis verrugas. - Hanji, quién todavía tironeaba del brazo a Isabel, también aceleró la velocidad.

– Me excitan las mujeres con carácter... - Dijo el tercer hombre, un rubio con la cara muy desordenada y orejas grandes.

Hanji llegaba a la esquina y no sabía que hacer, si doblaba seguiría dando vueltas en círculos, podía llegar a su casa, pero no pasarían rápidamente las dos por la puerta, lo más probable es que ellos entrasen tras ellas y eso sería peor que ser capturadas en la calle. Al mirar la calle que se abría a su lado derecho se encontró con un rostro conocido y suspiró aliviada, tanto a ella como a Isabel, las piernas se les vencieron de los nervios.

– Yo cambiaría tu frase por " _me excita cualquier cosa que tenga un hoyo entre las piernas_ ". - Su voz sonó tan fría, su seca aura hizo palidecer a los tipos callejeros.

– ¡Levi! - Hanji observó cómo su mejor amigo de la infancia se lanzaba contra los tres tipos dejándolos fuera de combate después de unas cuantas patadas y piñas. – ¿Qué haces fuera a esta hora?

– Me mensajeaste diciéndome que llegarías después de la medianoche a tu casa, entonces decidí esperarte fuera... - Hanji se lanzó contra él para abrazarlo.

– ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Levi! - Luego de soltarse, se volvió hacia Isabel – Ella es Isabel, mi amiga del trabajo... Isabel, él es Levi, mi mejor amigo...

– ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Levi extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse – Debo decir que fuiste muy imprudente al provocar al gordo ese... - Isabel no podía articular palabra, sus ojos brillaban de fascinación, escuchó que Levi la regañó, normalmente ella habría despotricado contra él pero... No podía reaccionar – Igual lo entiendo, a mí también me dan asco los tipos así.

• • •

– Sé que cuando lo viste por primera vez, luego no pudiste quitarle los ojos de encima... Es injusto que la vida nos haya separado de ti... ¡Que te haya separado del pequeño Isaic!- Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control – Estoy muy triste, amiga... - Con su mano izquierda, se acercó a las de Isabel, que guardaban descanso unidas en su vientre, al instante el roce sintió el frío que le aprisionó la piel de todo su cuerpo, llegando a calarle por dentro, impidiéndole moverse o reaccionar durante algunos segundos. Retiró su mano en cuánto esas cadenas le soltaron, observó su mano intentando recuperar su temperatura corporal. La muerte le había helado al punto de darle escalofríos y obligarla a retroceder, llorar sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban el ataúd, apretando su torso contra sus piernas sin consuelo. Largos minutos transcurrieron hasta calmarse, y de regreso al gran salón, divisó a Levi consolando a los padres y el hermano mayor de Isabel, los cuáles lloraban sin parar. Lentamente se acercó recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de la madre, para continuar llorando.

Luego de unas cuántas horas de recibir pésames y condolencias, Levi vio a Kuchel regresar al sepelio con Isaic en brazos.

– Comió antes que saliéramos y se durmió camino aquí en el auto... - Lo entregó a los brazos de su padre, estaba cambiado, lucía un trajecito bastante formal.

– ¿Se portó bien? - Preguntó intentando distraerse, observando el rostro dormido de su hijo, tenía una suave pelusa color azabache creciéndole en su cabecita, con su dedo índice acarició los grandes párpados cerrados: le fascinaban sus ojos, que eran iguales a los de su madre, pero de un color gris-azulado como los suyos y deslizó el dedo por su respingadita nariz, también heredada de él.

– Claro que lo hizo, si es un sol, jugando en casa realmente se olvidó que hace unas horas que no... Ya sabes...

• • •

Un día en una visita a Kushel, con el recién nacido Isaic, Koko se encontraba excesivamente obsesionado con oler debajo de la falda de Isabel, a la altura de sus muslos.

– Ya Koko... ¿Qué sucede? - a ella le encantaban los animales. Sobretodo Koko, que era un border collie negro y blanco, con unos hermosísimos ojos celeste lechoso. Pero el perro, lejos de responder, continuaba insistiendo en oler instintivamente.

– Koko, basta... Vete a la cucha! - Lo retó Levi ahuyentándolo.

– Perdóname Isabel, tú sabes que Koko nunca hace esas cosas... - Pidió Kushel.

En un momento a solas, Isabel fue por Koko y le permitió olerle donde el tanto quería identificando esa zona, el perro lejos de oler y luego marcharse, se empeñó en continuar molestando a Isabel, se le subía encima, la observaba todo el tiempo, le apoyaba el mentón en sus piernas y le bajaba las orejas.

– ¿Qué sucedió Koko? ¿Qué encontraste en mí? - La última vez que el se había puesto así fue pocos días antes de enterarse que se encontraba embarazada de Isaic, sólo que en aquél entonces, Koko estaba empeñado en apoyar su mentón en el regazo de Isabel. Ella se arrodilló y el perro, sentado, agachó la cabeza frente a ella, permitiéndole apoyar su mejilla y cuello en lo largo de su hocico y cabeza comenzando a acariciarle el lomo.

– Isabel... - Se acercó Levi con el bebé en brazos, había observado todo.

– Levi... - No podía ocultarle cosas, ella solía decir que su mirada era el mejor antídoto para obligar a alguien a decir la verdad – Creo que Koko me está pidiendo que vaya al médico. - Levi asintió.

– Bueno, mañana pediré el día libre y te acompañaré.

En lo del doctor, Isabel comentó que en esa zona de su pierna debía de haber algo. Le hicieron una extracción de muestra de su piel y la enviaron a analizar. A los diez días se encontraron listos los resultados e Isabel y Levi regresaron al médico: su diagnóstico era cáncer de melanoma. Era una suerte identificar este tipo de cáncer antes de que manchas o lunares extraños aparecieran en su piel, contando con el tiempo para buscar si el cáncer se había expandido a otras zonas de su cuerpo y para comenzar el tratamiento Isabel se hizo infinidad de estudios, sobre todo porque amamantaba a Isaic, y las consecuencias de la metástasis del cáncer en sus mamas serían malas para el niño. Conforme avanzaban los días, lunares amorfos y manchas raras comenzaron a aparecer en la zona de su muslo, dónde Koko quiso oler todo el tiempo, el cáncer comenzaba a manifestarse. En la espera de los resultados, más manchas aparecieron por su cuerpo, en brazos y en su espalda, siendo vistas por Levi cada vez que la acariciaba, algunas le dolían, otras le picaban... Levi comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más e Isabel, siendo reservada a sabiendas de que debía esperar por los resultados, comenzaba a tener miedo sobre lo que podía llegar a pasarle.

Una mañana, Levi se levantó para ir a trabajar atendió un ratito a Isaic y luego de volver a dormirlo fue a despedirse de su mujer:

– Le-vi... - Jadeaba y respiraba por la boca de manera exagerada – N-no pp-pued-do res-res-respir-ar... - Sin más Levi marcó a Hanji, quién vive enfrente a su casa, para pedirle que se quedase con Isaic, metió a Isabel en el auto y se la llevó al hospital.

Luego de cuatro horas de esperar fuera de la sala de emergencias, salió el doctor:

– ¿Señor Ackerman? - Levi se acercó al hombre rápidamente – Su esposa tiene cáncer de piel, junto con usted hace un rato, llegaron los resultados de sus estudios y lamentamos informarle que su cáncer es maligno, hizo metástasis en varias partes de su cuerpo, no tiene tratamiento...

– ¿Y lo de ahora que fue? - Preguntó algo desesperado

– Lo de ahora fue la manifestación del cáncer en su pulmón. Sus pulmones se llenaron de líquido lo que no le permitía respirar, ya la operamos y esperamos ver los resultados en un par de horas.

– ¿Y nada más?

– Disculpe señor Ackerman, no hay nada que podamos hacer...

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– En cuánto todos los demás doctores salgan de la sala, le darán permiso para pasar - Levi bajo su rostro y empuñó sus manos al costado de su cuerpo - Ahora con permiso, debo continuar con mi trabajo...

Levi sólo volteó dejándole el paso al doctor, su mundo se había derrumbado... Se dejó caer en el asiento de la sala de espera, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Isabel había quedado internada y apoyándose en la fuerza de su marido y en lo alegre que es su hijo, se mejoró y recibió el alta en la clínica para pasar sus últimos meses en casa, con atención de una enfermera tiempo completo y con constantes estudios por la extensión del cáncer en su cuerpo: tenía los días contados. Isaic pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su madre, la verdad es que Isabel no quería separarse nunca ni de él, ni de Levi, quién pasaba menos tiempo debido a su trabajo. La fortaleza de Levi le parecía admirable, soportaba todo sin deshacerse, aunque Isabel podía sentir su dolor cada vez que la abrazaba, la besaba o la acariciaba: ella sabía bien que él también tenía miedo. Se estaba preparando para recibir a la muerte y quería que Levi también lo hiciera, no podía dejar para Isaic un deshecho padre que no podría cuidarse siquiera a sí mismo. En una de sus últimas conversaciones ella le expresó esos sentimientos... "Quiero que seas fuerte cuando el momento llegue, Levi Ackerman... Isaic va a necesitarte mucho..." en esa conversación, Levi soltó por primera y única vez una lágrima culpa de la enfermedad que padecía Isabel.

Ese mismo día, Isabel también tuvo una conversación con su hijo, que Levi escuchó desde detrás de la puerta: "Quiero que siempre seas un niño alegre, pórtate bien Isaic, no le causes problemas a papá... Él va a cargar con muchísimas cosas..." Hubo un largo silencio en el que Isabel e Isaic se comunicaron con sus miradas "realmente no quisiera rendirme así, quisiera haber tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo lo fuerte que soy y luchar por vivir, para estar con tu papá, y para estar contigo. De todo corazón, quisiera verte crecer..." Isabel se detuvo porque comenzó a llorar, Isaic al ver a su madre tan triste abrió sus grandes ojos grises e hizo un puchero "No... ¿Qué te pidió mamá? Tienes que estar feliz" De nuevo los sollozos de Isabel resonaron en la habitación "Tengo tanto miedo, Isaic". El corazón de Levi se desgarró en miles de pedazos.

– _¿_ _ **Por qué**_ _? ¿Por qué no soy yo quién está en_ _ **ese lugar**_ _?_ \- Sí, era consciente que rendirse a la muerte es demasiado fácil, pero - _¿_ _ **Cuál**_ _era la otra opción? ¿_ _ **Cuándo**_ _había sido el momento en que la luz de esperanza estaba encendida para que Isabel pudiera recibir el tratamiento y_ _ **qué**_ _mierda había estado haciendo_ _ **yo**_ _en vez de ayudarla a sanarse? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para cambiar este asqueroso presente que atenta con_ _ **destruir toda mi vida**_ _?_

Si pareciera apropósito los días parecían pasarse cada vez más rápido y esa mañana de septiembre, en el recién estrenado otoño, llegó su último aliento. Abrazada a Isaic y a Levi: Isabel soltó las últimas lágrimas.

– Los amo mucho... Sea donde sea que vaya, los protegeré y abrazaré siempre... Velaré por su bienestar, Isaic, mi cielo, jamás estarás sólo... Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado... - Le besó la frente las mejillas, la nariz, sus ojitos – Levi – Lo observó por última vez con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Te amo, gracias por haberme dado la mayor felicidad de mi vida – Se besaron una vez más, aunque no era suficiente para ellos, por que las despedidas son así – ¡Los amo mucho! - Gritó deseando la mayor de las felicidades para su esposo y su hijo y luego cerró sus ojos para siempre.

Y entonces Levi lloró por primera y última vez, culpa de la muerte de su mujer.

• • •

– Voy a llevarlo... - Caminó con su hijo en brazos hacia la sala, acercó una silla al ataúd y se sentó, recostándose en su pecho a su hijo, quién se despertó y arrodilló en el regazo de su padre y sostenido por él le vio de frente, dándole la espalda al cuerpo de su madre. El niño sonrió al ver a su papá – Isaic – El bebé pareció sentir la tristeza en la voz de su padre, por lo que dejó la sonrisa - ¿Sientes a mamá aquí? - Isaic cerró sus ojos y dormitó, por lo que Levi lo volvió a apoyar sobre su pecho.

Luego de una pequeña siesta, el bebé se despertó, levantó el mentón encontrándose con los ojos de su padre, lo vio fijamente por un momento y luego reparó en que había gente a su alrededor... Su abuela Kuchel, sus abuelos por parte de Isabel, su tío Farlan y su tía Hanji. Miró a cada uno percatándose que faltaba una presencia importantísima en su vida: su madre. Automáticamente Levi se levantó, deteniendo el inicio del llanto de su hijo:

– Isaic, es hora de despedirse... - Sus labios se estiraron en un puchero rompecorazones y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo entregó a los brazos de Hanji quién lo extendió hasta el ataúd, Levi apoyó su mano sobre las de Isabel, Isaic lo imitó colocando su manita exactamente encima de la de su papá, y todos a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo. Con la mano libre que le quedaba a Levi, acarició la mejilla de su hijo secando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Le sorprendía su actitud frente a la situación, creía que Isaic realmente estaba entendiendo que sucedía y le estaba dando el último adiós a su mamá.

Los momentos del velorio que restaban fueron para que todos los cercanos se despidieran por última vez, y luego la trasladaron hacia el cementerio y la enterraron.

 _Capítulo 1_ : La historia de el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Cuatro años después…

" _Señor Ackerman, discúlpeme, mi abuelo acaba de ser hospitalizado... Realmente se me complicaría ir a casa para cuando usted lleve a Isaic, y no es conveniente que me lo traiga al hospital... Avíseme si no tiene quién lo cuide por hoy y haré lo posible por ir hasta allí..."_

Sábado, Levi estaba en problemas, todavía no había terminado de desayunar y debía cambiarse para ir a trabajar, el era un profesional capacitado en seguridad e higiene laboral, su niñero Armin le acababa de avisar que no podría cuidar hoy de Isaic, su madre no podía hacerlo porque trabajaba, Hanji estaba de viaje con su esposo Mike y su hija, sus abuelos maternos vivían muy lejos y a trasmano, no llegaría con el tiempo.

" _Está bien Armin, avísame como evoluciona tu abuelo"_

Desesperado, sin opciones, llamó a su madre para preguntarle si conocía a alguien con quién dejar a Isaic.

– ¿Hanji está ocupada? - Preguntó con preocupación.

– Hanji no está en el país... Vuelve mañana.

– Te diría que me lo traigas aquí por hoy, Levi... Pero se aburrirá mucho...

– Sí lo sé... ¿No conoces a alguien de confianza con quién pueda dejarlo? - Isaic terminó de guardar su cuaderno de dibujos para pintar y sus lápices en su mochila y se dirigió a la sala de su casa dónde encontró a su padre alterado en el teléfono.

– No lo sé... - Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces de nuevo sonó su voz - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Puedes dejarlo en lo de tu prima Mikasa!

– Ya la llamaré... ¡Gracias mamá! - Colgó el teléfono.

– Papi... ¿Qué pasa? - Isaic se acercó tironeándole del pantalón, el niño medía ya un metro de altura, su pelo negro e inmanejable se despeinaba en su cabeza y sus grandes ojos color grisazulados brillaban con preocupación.

– Isaic... Posiblemente hoy te quedes en lo de la tía Mikasa... ¿Está bien?

– ¿Pasó algo con el señor Armin? - Preguntó inquieto.

– Tuvo un problema hoy y no puede recibirte en su casa...

– ¿Está bien? - En puntas de pie se acercó a su papá.

– Sí, a él no le pasó nada... - Levi debía llamar a Mikasa para preguntarle si podía dejarle a Isaic y estaba perdiendo el tiempo, aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de irse.

– Que bueno... - El niño regresó a la cocina encontrándose con su muñeco de titán y lo abrazó – Hoy iremos a lo de la tía Mikasa... - Le contó – Debemos prepararnos.

Tiempo después del fallecimiento de Isabel, Levi decidió mudarse a una casa un poquito más pequeña: Esta contaba con una espaciosa sala, de piso de parqué y paredes color beige, un sillón para dos personas y dos sillones individuales de cuero marrón chocolate, una mesa para café, una televisión y un aparador con cajones y puertas plagado de fotos por encima, a un lado de todas esas fotos el teléfono; una cocina-comedor separados por una mesada desayunador, un baño y dos habitaciones.

.

.

Treinta minutos más tarde, a las 7:30 Levi e Isaic subían en el ascensor al quinto piso del edificio dónde vive Mikasa. Tocaron el timbre y aguardaron.

– ¡Hola Isaic! - Saludó con mucha energía, alzándolo del piso para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, su tía de largo pelo negro y oscuros ojos grises.

– Buen día tía - Saludó abrazándose a su cuello.

– Levi pasa... ¿O ya es muy tarde? - Levi se alivió de saber que dejaba a Isaic en manos familiares.

– Ya debo irme. - Mikasa bajó al niño al suelo y le acomodó la ropa, Isaic se dirigió directamente a la sala. Levi le entregó una bolsa con un yogurt y cereales para Isaic – Realmente te agradezco que puedas cuidarlo hoy. El abuelo de Armin está internado y no quiero llevarlo al hospital.

– No, allí puede pescarse cualquier cosa... Pero relájate, aquí estará bien y jugaremos...

– Aún necesita un poco de ayuda con eso de ir al baño, no llega al inodoro cómodamente, si tienes un banquito, ubícaselo delante y él sabrá que hacer... - La tía del niño rió y asintió - Se acostumbró a levantar la tapa si está baja, así que tampoco te preocupes por eso... Y luego de hacer, seguramente te pida que le tires la cadena, porque por alguna razón, le da terror caer dentro del inodoro. – Mikasa volvió a asentir sonriente - Muchísimas gracias, Mikasa... - Rápidamente tomó del bolsillo del pantalón de vestir las llaves de su auto y bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Mikasa se dirigió a la sala dónde Isaic dejó su mochila y su titán en el sillón.

– Bien Isaic... ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Vemos la tele? ¿Jugamos juegos de mesa?

– Mi papá dice que no puedo ver la tele en la mañana... - Su tono de voz era suave y alegre.

– ¿A qué hora papá te deja ver la tele? - Preguntó interesada.

– Después de las cinco de la tarde, hasta un ratito antes de cenar... - Mikasa empalideció... Ocho horas faltaban para que su padre regresase del trabajo y ¡no podía utilizar la televisión para entretenerlo! En cuánto tuviera un segundo para huir del niño, llamaría a Armin para preguntarle qué tipo de cosas hace para entretenerlo tanto tiempo.

– Bien, nada de televisión entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Quiero pintar, traje mi cuaderno y mis lápices de colores...

.

.

Mikasa se sorprendía de lo tranquilo que se quedaba cuando pintaba en su cuaderno. Le había preparado una mesa y sillas pequeñas en la sala para que se sintiera a gusto: su muñeco de titán estaba sentado a su lado 'observando' como pintaba el dibujo, al que, de a ratos, le preguntaba si le gustaba cómo estaba quedando... La había molestado sólo para preguntarle de qué color era conveniente pintar el cuerpo del dinosaurio: "¿Cuál es tu color preferido? Píntalo de ese color", le enseñó que el cielo se pinta de color celeste y que para hacer parecer a las nubes más reales en sus dibujos, podía pegarles algodón y eso hicieron. Y tal y como dijo Levi, luego de ir al baño tímidamente fue a pedirle que tirase la cadena por él y que lo ayudase a lavar sus manos. Y regresó a su trabajo de pintar al dinosaurio de su cuaderno.

– Isaic... ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar? - Sus rodillas apoyadas en el piso comenzaban a doler... No podía sentarse en las sillitas que preparó para Isaic, ya que no soportarían el peso de su trasero de veinte años.

– Quiero carne y vegetales... - Mikasa retrocedió un poco.

– ¡Carne y vegetales será! - Se levantó del piso diciéndose a sí misma que esa era una comida un poco aburrida – ¿Quieres venir conmigo a hacer compras?

– Sí, tía... - La sonrisa de Isaic era preciosa, sus dientes de leche eran pequeños pero muy blancos, Mikasa adjudicó esto a la posible estricta dieta de comidas aburridas que le hace tener su padre.

.

.

Mikasa e Isaic caminaron de la mano dos cuadras hasta el mercado. El parecido entre ellos era increíble, cabello oscuro, ojos grisáceos, las vecinas preguntaban si era su hijo.

– ¡No! Es mi sobrino – Se apresuraba a aclarar

– Pero Mikasa, tú no tienes hermanos...

– Es que es tan parecido a ti... - Isaic era observado por todos, las señoras querían tocarlo, pero Mikasa no lo permitió.

– Es el hijo de mi primo Levi – Dijo con naturalidad. En el vecindario todos conocían a Levi, ambos se criaron allí.

– Levi tiene un hijo tan bonito – Respondió la mujer alejándose un poco de Isaic.

Mikasa sabía que decir que Isaic era el hijo de Levi Ackerman espantaría a todos. Se apresuró a comprar para irse de nuevo a la casa. " _Realmente es una bonita atracción este nene..."_

– Tía, ¿esas señoras conocen a mi papá?

– Claro que sí, tu padre y yo crecimos en este barrio, cuando papá y yo éramos chicos, esas señoras aún eran jóvenes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Yo no quería que esas mujeres me toquen.

– No es lindo que te acosen... - Ambos rieron

Al regresar Isaic retomó su dibujo de dinosaurio. Mientras Mikasa cortaba los vegetales de formas divertidas para que todo tuviera un poco más de gracia, recibió una llamada a su celular...

– ¿Eren? - Se preguntó a sí misma antes de apretar el botón verde para contestar... - ¿Hola? [...] Ahora no puedo salir, estoy cuidando a mi sobrino [...] Ven a casa, le preguntaré a Isaic si le molesta que vengas […] bien, adiós... - Suspiró y se acercó de nuevo al comedor – Isaic...

– ¿Sí? - El niño continuaba pintando su dinosaurio.

– ¿Te molesta si viene un buen amigo mío a jugar con nosotros?

– No... Mientras más seamos más divertido va a ser... - Dijo seriamente sin dejar de observar su dinosaurio - ¿Te gusta tía? - Las maestras del jardín de infantes le habían enseñado a pintar con circulitos, por lo que estaba quedando demasiado prolijo.

– Se ve hermoso...

– Luego le preguntaré por su opinión a tu amigo... - Dijo sonriendo.

Mikasa regresó a la cocina preguntándose de dónde sacaba esas palabras tan locas...

– Tal vez se las enseña Armin... Después de todo Levi debe estar al tanto de todo sobre Armin para confiarle el cuidado de su hijo de lunes a sábados durante ocho horas. - A demás ella sabe que Armin es un cerebrito, le encanta la lectura y estudiar.

.

.

A pocos minutos de que la comida estuviera casi lista, sonó el timbre del departamento. Mikasa se acercó y miró por la lentilla de la puerta y con una amplia sonrisa abrió la puerta

– Eren... - Lo dejó pasar.

– Mikasa... ¿Como estás? - Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda que lo abrigaba.

– Se me pasará la comida... - Dejó a su amigo sólo en el recibidor desabrigándose, que se acomodó el cuello de su camisa con el sweater y lentamente pasó a la sala, encontrándose con un enano que pintaba muy entretenido su libro de dibujos para pintar.

– Hola... - Dijo tímidamente, le era un enigma el sobrino de Mikasa, ella se lo había mencionado muchas veces como un niño tranquilo que siempre se porta bien y hace caso a su padre, estaba muy bien educado y a pesar de haber perdido a su madre, nunca lloraba o se mostraba débil, incluso Armin había estado de acuerdo en esa descripción. Los ojos azulados se posaron sobre los brillantes ojos verdes de Eren y se quedó observándolo. Eren se sintió algo intimidado por la fuerza de esa mirada, era como si estuviera estudiándolo para predecir cuál sería su próximo movimiento, como si estuviera leyéndolo, para saber qué clase de persona tenía frente a sí. Eren, algo nervioso, sonrió.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? - Se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló frente a la mesa.

– Mi nombre es Isaic... Isaic Ackerman. - Su voz sonaba como una agradable melodía, por lo que trató de calmarse un poco - ¿Y usted?

– Yo me llamo Eren Jaeger... Pero puedes decirme Eren, nadie me llama por mi apellido...

– Mi papá me enseñó que debo ser respetuoso con las personas adultas que recién conozco, señor Eren Jaeger – Eren se sorprendió... ¿Cómo una mente tan pequeñita podía decir una cosa así?

– Chicos el almuerzo está servido - Mikasa interrumpió la presentación.

Eren suspiró aliviado, por que realmente no sabría cómo decirle que no quiso ser irrespetuoso al pedirle que lo llame sólo por su nombre. Realmente relacionarse con niños no era algo que hacía todos los días, y este niño llamaba particularmente su atención: La mayoría de los nenes de esa edad andan correteando de aquí para allá intentando tocar todo lo que más puedan, se la pasan hablando y diciendo cosas sobre animales, sobre juguetes o sobre su personaje favorito de su película infantil preferida, en cambio Isaic sólo estuvo toda la mañana trabajando en pintar su dibujo de dinosaurio. Pero antes de sentarse a la mesa, tironeó suavemente de la mano de Eren.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... - Eren no tuvo otra opción más que reír, le causaba que lo llamase señor y que a demás, le llamase por su apellido también. - ¿Le gusta como está quedando el dibujo del señor dinosaurio?

– A ver déjame verlo... - Tomó el libro de sus manitos y lo observó – Realmente está quedando muy bonito, Isaic... ¿La tía Mikasa estuvo ayudándote?

– No... - Respondió observando fijamente a sus ojos – La tía Mikasa sólo me ayudó a pintar el cielo y a pegar las nubes de algodón...

– Wow, lo haces muy bien, Isaic... Estoy seguro de que en cuánto termines de pintar tu dinosaurio se verá perfecto...

– ¿En serio lo cree, señor Eren Jaeger? - Eren se rió, no sabía cómo pedirle que deje de llamarlo así.

– Sí, enserio lo creo... ¿Almorzamos? – Propuso.

– Mi papá me enseñó que siempre antes de comer debo lavarme las manos... - Le contó a Eren - ¿Me ayudaría, señor Eren Jaeger? - Eren asintió y sostuvo a Isaic mientras éste se lavaba las manos, entre algunas cosas como que se las lavaba el mismo en vez de que alguien las lavara por él, observó que era muy riguroso limpiándolas. Al regresar a la sala, el niño trató de mover la silla de la mesa del departamento de Mikasa, pero éstas estaban algo pesadas.

– Déjame ayudarte... - Eren le corrió la silla, trepando Isaic se subió y entonces Eren lo acercó a la mesa – Ahora está mejor...

Ya sentados en la mesa, Eren se llevó el primer bocado de carne a la boca, quemándose la lengua automáticamente, rojo como un tomate por quemarse pidió exageradamente a Mikasa que le sirviera agua de la jarra en su vaso sintiendo alivio al tomarla...

– Señor Eren Jaeger, mi papá me enseñó que debo soplar la comida antes de llevármela a la boca... - Le enseñó seriamente.

– Debe ser un hombre muy inteligente tu papá... - Aclaró suspirando y tratando de aliviar la quemazón de su lengua, abanicándola con su mano.

La hora de la comida pasó sin complicaciones...

– ¿Sabes algo de Armin, Eren? - Preguntó Mikasa, Isaic pareció especialmente interesado en escuchar la respuesta.

– No, aún no me ha devuelto los mensajes, así que supongo que sigue esperando...

– ¿Qué sucedió con el señor Armin? Mi papá no quiso decírmelo – La pregunta puso en problemas tanto a Mikasa como a Eren, si Levi no quería que su hijo supiera qué sucedió con el abuelo de Armin entonces ¿Qué responderían ahora? - Sé que está en el hospital... - El niño es muy inteligente – Pero no sé que está haciendo ahí... - Sabía bien cómo conseguir respuestas para sus preguntas.

– El abuelo de Armin se lastimó, entonces está en el hospital, y Armin está haciéndole compañía... - Mikasa no quería mentirle a su sobrino, tampoco consideraba malo que supiera por qué Armin está ahí, después de todo, iba a ingeniárselas para enterarse.

– Oh... Entonces después haré grullas para que el abuelo del señor Armin se sane... - Dijo observando una papa con forma de estrella, que Mikasa había cortado especialmente para él... - Señor Eren Jaeger... ¿Usted sabe hacer grullas? – Se llevó la papa a la boca.

– Sí... ¿Tú, Isaic? – Preguntó.

– No... - Eren lo observó esperando por algo más... - Mi papá siempre las hace por mí... - respondió seriamente observando una batata con forma de flor.

– ¿Quieres que después de comer te enseñe a hacerlas? - Preguntó mostrando interés.

– No... Bastará con que usted haga una por mí, una por la tía Mikasa y una por usted para sanar al abuelo del señor Armin. - Respondió sencillamente y comiendo un trozo de carne. Mikasa rió por lo bajo. - Señor Eren Jaeger... - Eren lo miró masticando - ¿Usted también tiene un trozo de papa con forma de mariposa?

– A ver... - Respondió fisgoneando el plato – No, no me tocó ninguna...

– ¿Quiere una? - Dijo mostrándosela desde su tenedor.

– Claro... - Eren sonrió.

– Entonces pídale una a la tía Mikasa... - Y se llevó su papa de estrella a la boca.

Mikasa no pudo aguantar la carcajada, Eren se sorprendió de lo astuto del niño, pero también se sintió un bobo, ya que un niño de cuatro años se había burlado de él.

– Tía Mikasa... Quiero una papa con forma de mariposa... – Pidió Eren.

– No me quedaron más Eren, lo siento... Las preparé para Isaic... - El niño mostró una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, conquistando los ojos de Mikasa y de Eren, su sonrisa se veía tan alegre y radiante... Desde que había llegado sólo había dicho cosas serias y sonreído apenas.

– Tome, señor Eren Jaeger... - Le extendió una papa con forma de estrella, Isaic se sentía a gusto en el ambiente que mostraban Mikasa y Eren – Mi tía Mikasa no guardó ninguna para usted, así que yo quiero compartírsela.

– No tienes que hacerlo, Isaic... La tía las hizo para ti, en cambio para mí hizo éstas que no tienen forma de nada... Pero no te preocupes, también son ricas.

Isaic sonrió condescendiente y los tres siguieron comiendo.

Al terminar de comer, el celular de Mikasa sonó, Eren estaba lavando los platos e Isaic había vuelto a su mesita de trabajo para terminar su dibujo de dinosaurio, presionó el botón verde:

\- ¿Levi?

\- _Mikasa ¿Cómo van las cosas? Recién puedo tener un descanso_.

\- Muy bien Levi, ya comimos...

\- _¿Qué le preparaste? ¿Se está portando bien?_

\- Le pregunté que quería comer y me respondió que carne con vegetales, así que salteé algunos y cociné un poco de carne y los aprovechamos bien, dejó el plato vacío...

\- _¿Vegetales?_ \- Levi se extrañó

\- Sí... ¿Nunca había comido? - preguntó aún más extrañada.

\- _Sí, pero siempre tengo que disfrazarlos... Es genial que lo haya hecho Mikasa..._

\- Pensé que estaba acostumbrado a comer ese tipo de cosas...

\- _¿No te está causando problemas no?_

\- Oh no, es un sol... Estuvo pintando su dibujo de dinosaurio en la mesa que le preparé en la sala... Cuando vengas te lo va a mostrar.

\- _Me alegro entonces que esté todo bien..._

\- Tía... ¿Es mi papá? - Preguntó desde el piso el pequeño Isaic. Mikasa le respondió que sí con la cabeza.

\- Quiere hablar contigo, ahí te lo paso...

\- ¡Hola papi! - saludó con mucha efusividad - ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo?

\- _Hijo, estoy bien... ¿Tú? ¿Estaban ricos los vegetales de la tía Mikasa?_

\- Muy ricos...

\- _¿Y te está quedando bien el dibujo del dinosaurio?_

\- Lo vieron la tía Mikasa y el señor Eren Jaeger, me dijeron que está muy lindo...

\- _¿Quién es el señor Eren Jaeger?_

\- Un señor amigo de la tía, que conoce al señor Armin también...

\- _Ah... ¿Y te cae bien?_

\- Lo estoy poniendo a prueba... - Mikasa miró de costado al niño – Por ahora está pasándolas sin problemas...

\- _La tía Mikasa me dijo que te estabas portando bien... No le causes problemas al señor Eren Jaeger..._

\- Tranquilo, papi... Sólo son unas pruebas... - Se reía el pequeño.

\- _Sí, sí… Yo te conozco a vos... No le causes problemas... ¿Me devuelves a la tía?_

\- Tengo que seguir pintando, te devuelvo a la tía... Nos vemos más tarde...

\- _Iré por ti en unas horas..._

\- ¿Hola? - Mikasa volvió a hablar.

\- _¿Quién es el señor Eren Jaeger?_

\- Es mi mejor amigo.

\- _¿Amigo? No quiero que mi hijo te vea besuquearte con ningún tipo..._

\- ¡Levi!

\- _¡Asegúrame que es tu amigo!_

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Así como Armin!

\- _En cuánto vaya lo voy a inspeccionar..._

\- Relájate Levi, no es nadie raro, tu hijo no verá cosas raras aquí en mi casa...

\- _Confiaré en ti por ahora... En unas horas iré por Isaic..._

\- Levi, enserio... - No pudo continuar, pues el ' _tuu, tuu_ ', de la finalización de llamada ya se hacía escuchar.

Mientras Isaic terminaba de pintar su dibujo, en la mesa grande de la sala Eren y Mikasa charlaban sobre lo que Eren con tanta prisa necesitaba.

– Es sobre Jean... - Comenzó Eren, Mikasa resopló

– ¿Dónde se metió?

– El otro día, estábamos con Armin en la plaza... Y desde lejos lo notamos... Nos escondimos para que no nos viera...

– ¿Qué pasó Eren?

– Lo vimos con otra chica, caminando abrazados...

– No te lo puedo creer...

Mikasa no era el tipo de chica que lloraba al enterarse de una cosa así, cierto era que emocionalmente era muy fuerte... Por las únicas personas que podía preocuparse era por Eren o por Armin, quienes consideraba sus mejores amigos y las personas que más quiere hasta la muerte.

– No sabíamos como decírtelo, pero debíamos hacerlo...

– Sí Eren, lo sé... Así como yo también lo haría por ustedes...

Repentinamente tres golpes sordos se escucharon desde la puerta. Isaic se asustó y buscó refugio en los brazos de su tía.

– ¡MIKASA! - Gritó una voz masculina que tanto ella como Eren reconocieron. Mikasa resopló y se dirigió a Isaic.

– Isaic... Si te dejo un momento con el señor Eren Jaeger... ¿Me prometes que te portarás bien? - ofreció su meñique para hacer promesas.

– ¡MIKASA! - Los tres golpes volvieron a sonar, pero esta vez el niño no se asustó tanto. Isaic miró fijamente a Eren. - ¡MIKASA!

– Sí... Me portaré bien... - selló el pacto entrelazando su pequeño dedo meñique con su tía.

– Eren perdóname…

– ¡MIKASA!

– Trataré de no tardarme... Ten cuidado, porque un paso en falso y conocerás a su padre.

– Está bien... Tomate tu tiempo... Suerte con el _'cara de caballo'._

La puerta volvió a golpear, pero de un tirón agudo Mikasa abrió y regañó a la persona del otro lado.

– ¡Jean! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Te dije que estaba con mi sobrino! ¡Y lo asustaste! - Sus gritos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos, hasta incluso las pisadas fuertes a lo largo del pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Isaic miraba a Eren fijamente a los ojos una vez más... Jamás Eren había sentido tal incertidumbre...

 _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?_

 _¿Debería preguntarle algo?_

 _¿Qué estará esperando que yo diga?_

Recién estando Mikasa, ella podría rescatarlo si se mete en algún lío... Pero ahora se quedó sólo con el niño. Con el hijo de un hombre, aparentemente severo y recto.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... - Eren lo miró, agradeció que el niño rompiera el silencio – Terminé de pintar al señor dinosaurio...

– ¿Me lo muestras? - Isaic le entregó el libro y Eren lo observó sorprendido – Te ha quedado muy bonito, Isaic...

– ¿En serio le gusta? ¿Cree que a mi papá le gustará?

– Claro que sí... - El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos... Realmente Eren se esforzaba por pensar en cómo entretener al niño, pero cuánto más pensaba, más nervioso se ponía por que menos ideas se le venían a la mente.

– Mi papá es mi héroe... - Continuó el pequeño Isaic – Él es fuerte, siempre sabe qué hacer y qué decir...

– Imagino que ha de ser un gran hombre... - Agregó Eren

– Quisiera que usted lo conozca, señor Eren Jaeger

– Aún así la tía Mikasa me ha hablado sobre él...

– ¿Y le ha dicho cosas buenas?

– Por supuesto que sí, que es un gran hombre y que te ama... - Y también algunas otras cosas más como lo riguroso que es en la educación de Isaic, pero no venía al caso agregarlas a la conversación.

– Mi papá siempre me dice que todo lo hace por mí... Pero... A veces no entiendo bien lo que quiere decir... ¿Si yo no estuviera él no cocinaría la cena? - Terreno difícil... Eren no sabía cómo escapar

– Tal vez, o tal vez se refiere a otras cosas que yo tampoco entiendo... - No era conveniente llevar la conversación al extremo sentimental de la relación entre un padre viudo y su hijo.

– Me gustaría que usted lo conozca, señor Eren Jaeger... – Declaró. - Podría preguntárselo.

– Ya tendré alguna oportunidad de conocerlo, no te preocupes... - Seguramente el padre de Isaic si sabría que hacer si hubiera que jugar a algo.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... ¿Quiere jugar conmigo?

– ¡Claro que quiero jugar contigo! - Que Isaic le propusiera jugar a algo era un paso importante - ¿A qué quieres jugar?

– La tía Mikasa tiene el juego de la memoria...

– ¿Sabes dónde está? - Isaic con sus cortas piernitas corrió hacia el mueble al final de la sala.

– Está allí... - Señaló la puerta más alta... - ¿Cree que se enoje si lo tomamos sin su permiso?

– En absoluto... Y si lo hace, le diré que fué mi culpa, para que no se enoje contigo... ¿Quieres?

Isaic sonrió. Rápidamente prepararon el tablero y comenzaron a jugar. A mitad del juego Eren recordó que Isaic quería las grullas, así que pensó que luego podía hacer eso... Por supuesto Eren perdió el juego de la memoria para hacer sentir a Isaic más feliz.

– Señor Eren Jaeger, usted es muy malo para recordar las fichas... - Observó de modo neutral, sin burlarse.

– Sí... ¿Lo soy no crees? - Eren se reía.

– Sí, usted lo es... - Isaic también sonrió – Señor Eren Jaeger... Yo elegí el juego de recién... ¿Ahora que quiere hacer?

– Ehm... - Eren se hizo el pensativo – ¿Que te parece si tú y yo hacemos las grullas para el abuelo de Armin?

– ¡Oh cierto! Las grullas... - Eren tomó unos papeles blancos que Mikasa tenía junto al teléfono para tomar notas y comenzó a trabajar... Isaic observaba atento cada movimiento de las manos de Eren... – ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Aunque Isaic lo vio con miedo, Eren lo motivó diciéndole que era fácil y que si fallaba, siempre podría volver a intentarlo: él lo ayudaría. Así que Eren tomó las pequeñas manos de Isaic en las suyas y comenzó a hacer dobleces en el papel enseñándole las distintas formas que debía tomar el papel. No pretendía que lo recordase, pero si se llevaría a su casa su primer grulla. Emocionado, Isaic le pidió a Eren que hicieran una más, por la tía Mikasa.

.

.

Al terminar de nuevo el silencio reinó en la sala... Eren observó la hora: sólo 45 minutos habían pasado desde que Mikasa se fue a discutir afuera con Jean, y faltaban dos horas y quince minutos para que el padre de Isaic regresara... No le molestaba estar con el niño, en absoluto, pero no sabía que hacer con él... Se daba cuenta que a veces posaba sus grisazulados ojos en él y lo observaba fijamente.

– Señor Eren Jaeger...

– ¿Sí?

– Estoy aburriéndome... - Dijo sinceramente, a Eren le pesó la dirección de esas palabras.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer para que no te aburras?

– No lo sé... - Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, de nuevo los nervios aterraron a Eren, durante el juego podía desenvolverse con Isaic de modo espontáneo, pero cuando terminaban de jugar le costaba mucho predecir qué le podría gustar al niño. - ¿Me cuentas el cuento de el dinosaurio que quería hacer amigos? - Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par.

– Ese cuento no lo conozco, pero si conozco uno que puede llegar a interesarte... - Eren se sentó en el piso como indio e invitó a Isaic a sentarse en su pierna, poniendo sus piernitas en el espacio que quedaba dentro. - Trata sobre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... ¿Sabes qué es un soldado verdad?

– Es un hombre que lucha por la verdad y hace justicia por lo que cree...

– Qué inteligente... ¿Quién te enseñó eso?

– Mi papá... - Eren ya había escuchado mucho de Isaic sobre su papá, definitivamente la historia que estaba formulándose en su cabeza le iba a gustar.

– Bueno, la historia trata sobre este soldado y cómo ganó la lucha más importante para la humanidad...

" _Hace muchos, muchos años atrás, los humanos vivían en ciudades dentro de murallas, paredes de muchísimos metros de altura y muy fuertes. Nadie podía entrar o salir de ellas, sólo unos soldados capacitados y con permiso, ya que afuera era territorio de otras criaturas que había en el mundo..."_

– Señor Eren Jaeger... - Eren detuvo su relato y lo observó - ¿A quién le pertenecía entonces? - Lo pilló desprevenido, observó rápidamente a su alrededor y vio al muñeco titán de Isaic.

– Le pertenecía a los titanes, que eran enormes bestias de formas parecidas a los humanos, pero de muchísimos metros de altura. - Isaic se levantó de las piernas de Eren y fue por su muñeco...

– Olvidé que él también quería escuchar la historia...

– Seguro desde allí también estuvo escuchando... - Eren sonrió con confianza, estaba pisando terreno firme en esto de entretener a Isaic.

– Continúe, señor Eren Jaeger...

" _Los terrenos de alrededor de las murallas, pertenecían a gigantes... Dentro de las murallas, para evitar la sobrepoblación, existían ciudades subterráneas y los habitantes de la ciudad subterránea no tenían permitido salir a la superficie..."_

– Disculpe, señor Eren Jaeger... Pero, ¿Qué son las ciudades subterráneas? ¿Y la sobrepoblación? - Preguntó Isaic algo apenado.

– La sobrepoblación es... Cuando en una ciudad hay muchas personas que ni siquiera pueden caminar... - Exageró Eren para que Isaic pudiera comprender - Y una ciudad subterránea es una ciudad construida bajo la tierra... Son muy profundas, y desde ellas no se puede ver el cielo, sólo ves el piso de la ciudad exterior, como si fuera un techo...

– Eso es terrible señor Eren Jaeger! O sea que... ¿Las personas que viven en ciudades subterráneas nunca han visto las estrellas?

– No, nunca han visto siquiera una nube...

– Que mal... - Isaic entristeció sus ojos y mostró un puchero.

– Pero espera, que la historia apenas comienza...

" _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad vivía en la ciudad subterránea, con sus dos mejores amigos, sus compañeros._

– _Ah... Realmente me gustaría ver el cielo antes que pudrirme bajo este techo... - Suspiró el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_

– _El peaje de la escalera está cada vez más caro... – Le recordó su compañero._

 _En la superficie para asegurar la seguridad dentro de las murallas existían tres organizaciones: Una se llamaba 'tropas estacionarias': ellos se encargaban de mantener la seguridad en los bordes de los muros, por si los titanes querían obtener parte del territorio humano, su símbolo eran las rosas y las espinas, otra era la 'policía militar', que se encargaba de mantener la seguridad de las calles bajo la insignia de un unicornio, aunque éstas no eran muy confiables, ya que solían hacer las cosas mal y a la tercera pertenecían los hombres muy valientes de las tropas de exploración, su emblema representaba la libertad en forma de dos alas: una blanca y una azul... Su trabajo era el de salir fuera de las murallas para recabar información sobre el territorio titán. Las organizaciones tenían un saludo bastante particular... Empuñaban su mano derecha en su corazón y la izquierda a sus espaldas..."_

– ¿Cómo lo hacían señor Eren Jaeger? - Interrumpió Isaic...

– ¿Quieres ver? - Eren se entusiasmo – Ponte de pie... - Isaic se puso de pie, y Eren se quedó de rodillas para no estar a tanta distancia – Empuña tus manos... - Isaic mostró ambos puños a Eren. - Tu mano derecha... - Y la tomó... - Debes apoyarla aquí... - Y le señaló su corazón... - Y la izquierda debes llevarla a tu espalda... - Guiándolo lo colocó en posición de saludo.

– ¿Así? - Isaic se miraba

– Exactamente, mírame... - Eren saludó y entonces Isaic le imitó sonriente – Debes levantar tu mentón, Isaic... ¡Si no los demás soldados no te respetarán!

– ¿Así? - Isaic estaba haciéndolo muy bien...

– Y otra cosa que jamás debes olvidar hacer cuándo saludes... - Eren lo tomó de los hombros, los grandes ojos grisesazulados del niño le vieron con fascinación – Es permanecer serio... Si no, los demás creerán que no te tomas enserio el trabajo...

– Está bien... Lo haré bien, señor Eren Jaeger...

– ¡Ese es mi pequeño soldado! - Eren mostró su palma para que ambos las chocaran y luego a la vez se colocaron en posición de saludo.

Volvieron a sentarse e Isaic cada vez parecía más interesado en saber lo que continuaba

– ¿Qué pasó después, señor Eren Jaeger?

" _Este saludo, les servía para mostrar respeto y acatar órdenes._

 _Un día, el líder de las tropas de exploración, a quién todos llamaban 'comandante', se enteró que existía un hombre con increíbles habilidades viviendo en la ciudad subterránea. Cordialmente lo invitó a él y a sus camaradas a unirse a sus tropas: El soldado lo dudó, el no quería poner en riesgo las vidas de sus compañeros. "_

– ¿Qué decidió al final, señor Eren Jaeger? ¿Se unió a las tropas de exploración?

– Tranquilo, te dije que la historia recién comenzaba... - Lo convenció y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Isaic no volvió a preguntar nada.

" _Sus amigos aceptaron acompañarlo si él decidía participar en las exploraciones al exterior de las murallas: Su principal objetivo siempre había sido poder salir a la ciudad exterior y poder conocer la luz del sol, las nubes, el viento, las lluvias, la luna y las estrellas. Con el consentimiento de sus amigos, el soldado aceptó, ese día el comandante de las tropas de exploración los llevó a la ciudad exterior y el soldado y sus compañeros conocieron el cielo, la nublada noche lo decepcionó un poco._

– _Si no está la luna, es igual de oscuro que el subterráneo – Sus compañeros lo consolaron hasta que las nubles se disiparon por el viento y la luna creciente mostró su blanco brillo_ _._

 _Enseguida comenzaron a entrenarse para poder llevar a cabo sus expediciones, los soldados de las tropas de exploración utilizaban para luchar contra los titanes armas especiales llamadas 'Equipo de maniobras tridimensional' el cuál es muy útil para tomar altura y poder luchar contra los titanes efectivamente: éste consistía arneses que se ceñían sobre el cuerpo, en unidades, ubicadas a las espaldas, que enrollan cables irrompibles que mediante un pistón se enganchan a donde quieres movilizarte; un suministro de gas comprimido que permite impulsarse en el aire y una dotación de espadas de acero súper endurecido para la lucha. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad sobresalía en su entrenamiento, pero sus compañeros no se quedaban atrás: su compañera destacaba en montar caballos y en el manejo de las espadas con las que luchaban, su astucia y alegría animaba a todos a querer luchar por la libertad de la humanidad fuera de las murallas, pero ella particularmente quería demostrar que su mejor amigo, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, realmente era el más fuerte de todos."_

– ¿El soldado estaba enamorado de ella, señor Eren Jaeger? - pecó al creer que Isaic al ser tan pequeño no sabría lo que es el amor.

– Pues, el soldado no se había planteado sus sentimientos por su compañera, su principal ideal era el de conseguir la libertad para todos, una vez conseguido ello sí se dedicaría a continuar adelante en su vida...

– Ah, él primero quería un mejor mundo para todos... - Asintió el nene y luego lo observó esperando por lo siguiente...

" _El compañero del soldado tampoco se quedaba atrás, era bueno pensando en planes para llevar a cabo sus objetivos y tenía muy buena disposición a trabajar en equipo..._

 _Una mañana partieron a su primera expedición fuera de los muros. El soldado y sus compañeros sintieron el viento de la libertad por primera vez, todo iba marchando a la perfección con la nueva estrategia de avance propuesta por el comandante, pero luego de tanto esfuerzo, la misión de los humanos falló..."_

– ¿Cómo que falló, señor Eren Jaeger? ¿Le pasó algo al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? - Preguntó Isaic desesperándose.

– Si eres paciente y terminas de escuchar la historia sabrás qué fue lo que pasó... - El niño lo siguió observando esperando que continúe.

" _Los titanes capturaron la mayoría de los miembros de las tropas de exploración y los llevaron a su guarida..."_

– Señor Eren Jaeger... ¿Los titanes lastimarán a los amigos del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?

– No, los titanes los capturaron porque les entretiene tener humanos – Respondió Eren algo confundido.

– ¿Cómo si fuesen sus mascotas?

– Exactamente... – Eren no se lo había planteado de esa manera, pero ayudaba.

" _Regresaron a las murallas y el soldado se encerró en el cuartel a pensar en cómo podrían ir en búsqueda de sus compañeros. Luego de horas y horas de idear un plan, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad fue con el comandante de las tropas de exploración._

– _Iré al territorio titán a recuperar a nuestros compañeros, lo haré con o sin su ayuda._

– _¿Cómo piensa llegar hasta allí, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? Justamente no hemos llegado porque siempre terminan por capturar la mayoría de nuestros escuadrones: es muy peligroso._

– _No importa cómo, lo haré o seré capturado en el intento comandante... ¿Me acompañará?_

– _Señor soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, lo ayudaré. -El comandante aceptó, pues él no podía perder al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad en manos de los titanes y también ansiaba recuperar a sus compañeros capturados._

 _Una excéntrica soldado guerrera de anteojos obsesionada con los titanes escuchó su conversación y ofreció su presencia en la expedición de recuperación de los compañeros capturados, trajo consigo a un silencioso soldado con un poderoso sentido del olfato que permitía detectar titanes a larga distancia: el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estuvo muy agradecido._

 _Al día siguiente otros dos soldados se sumaron a la misión: ellos pertenecían a las tropas estacionarias, uno era el líder: un hombre de mediana a avanzada edad que ya carecía de cabello, pero con buen estado físico, mente fría, capacidad de liderazgo y buenas estrategias. Y el otro un despreocupado soldado, aburrido de que no había problemas en los bordes de muralla se la pasaba escaqueándose y comiendo con sus compañeros, y cansado ya de no trabajar, decidió colaborar._

 _Los seis valientes soldados partieron al exterior de los muros... La misión iba muy bien, el militar con poderoso olfato había detectado titanes al suroeste, obligándolos a desviarse de su ruta pactada, pero del otro lado fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de titanes, de los cuáles sólo el comandante y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad lograron escapar._

 _Desorientados y preocupados por sus demás compañeros el soldado y el comandante continuaron su camino, pero un enorme titán tomó del brazo izquierdo al comandante, elevándolo en el aire de un tirón._

– _¡Comandante! - Gritó el soldado desde su caballo._

– _¡No deje que lo atrapen, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! ¡El destino de todos nosotros depende de usted! - Gritó desde la mano del titán quién se alejaba dando saltitos."_

– Señor Eren Jaeger...

– ¿Sí?

– Si los soldados luchaban contra los titanes con espadas... ¿Por qué no las usaban para no ser capturados?

– Los humanos no querían lastimar a los titanes, sólo querían encontrar la manera por las buenas de obtener su territorio, por eso las tropas de exploración salían de los muros para estudiarlos...

– Entiendo... Continúe por favor señor Eren Jaeger...

" _Muy enojado, el soldado siguió a toda velocidad al titán que se había llevado al comandante, encontrando la guarida de los titanes y dejando su caballo fuera, ingresó en ella..."_

– Espere, señor Eren Jaeger... ¿El soldado corre grave peligro estando en la guarida de los titanes?

– Por supuesto que sí, si lo capturan no podrá salvar a sus compañeros.

– Pero... ¡El es el más fuerte! ¡El va a rescatarlos! - Isaic hizo una pausa - ¿Verdad?

– ¡Averigüémoslo!

" _Al ingresar en el gran castillo de los gigantes, encontró a sus compañeros encerrados en jaulas._

– _¡Miren! ¡Es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! ¡Ha venido a rescatarnos! - Todos lo miraron asombrados y lo festejaron._

– _¡Hagan silencio! - Gritó el líder de los titanes del otro lado del salón – Has de ser muy osado para aparecerte en mi castillo. - Muchos titanes se pararon a su alrededor encajonándolo."_

– ¿El titán líder era como éste, señor Eren Jaeger? - Preguntó Isaic.

– No... El titán que tú tienes es el titán aprendiz... El titán líder era un poco más temible, tenía su cuerpo rodeado de pelo, como si fuera un mono... Era más grande que el titán aprendiz.

– Debía ser muy feo...

– Lo era de hecho...

" _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad desenvainó sus espadas para prepararse para el combate..._

– _¡Tenga cuidado soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! - Le advirtieron sus compañeros cautivos._

– _¡Deja libre a mis compañeros! - Exigió colocándose en guardia – Si no, ¡me veré obligado a luchar contra ti!_

– _Así que, has venido por tus compañeros... Pero a mí me parece más divertido que tú te quedes con nosotros..._

– _¡No quiere conocer la fuerza del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! - Lo amenazó._

– _Entiendo, entiendo... - El titán pareció querer negociar - ¿Por qué no hablamos más tranquilos tú y yo a solas?_

 _El soldado aceptó e ingresó en la sala contigua, casi tan espaciosa como la anterior. El líder de los titanes le ofreció asiento en una gran silla..._

– _Usted es..._ _Tan pequeño_ _... Incluso más pequeño que_ _otros_ _humanos..._

– _Escuche... - El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad respiró hondo para no enojarse, le molestaba que se burlasen de su baja estatura - No quiero luchar contra usted, líder de los titanes, sólo quiero de regreso a mis compañeros..._

– _Pensé que ustedes querían conquistar mis tierras, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... Si usted quiere a sus compañeros para iniciar una guerra contra nosotros, declinaré de este acuerdo y lo capturaré._

– _Nuestro plan era recuperar un poco de tierras que consideramos que en el mundo nos pertenecen._

– _Estoy dispuesto a dejar libre a sus camaradas, si usted me asegura que los míos estarán a salvo. Le permitiré tener más tierras si no vuelven a atacarnos._

– _Explíquese mejor._

 _Luego de una larga negociación. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y el líder de los titanes dieron un anuncio: Los titanes permitirían a los humanos extender sus territorios hasta quedar equiparados, cesarían los enfrentamientos entre ellos... A cambio, tanto los titanes como los humanos estarían dispuestos a ofrecer su ayuda si alguno la necesitase._

 _Y así fue, cómo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, regresó a su hogar dentro de las murallas, asegurándole a los habitantes nuevas tierras, colaboración, más seguridad y paz en el mundo._

 _Los humanos que vivían en ciudades subterráneas pudieron subir a las ciudades exteriores y vivir allí en igualdad con los titanes y demás humanos."_

– ¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad consiguió lo que quería! - Se alegró Isaic. – Después de todo, los titanes no querían dañar a los humanos, sólo querían asegurarse de que pudieran vivir en paz también...

– Al igual que los seres humanos... - Isaic se abrazó a su titán.

– Entonces los titanes no eran los malos de la historia. - Isaic miró a su peluche con emoción - Qué alegría que todos hayan podido comprenderse y regresar a sus hogares ¿no? - el niño volvió su mirada hacia los brillantes y orgullosos ojos de Eren - Señor Eren Jaeger, me gustó mucho su historia sobre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad...

– Me alegro mucho, Isaic... - Se sintió aliviado que la historia le agradara, que también le gustase el final... La verdad es que esa historia es demasiado sangrienta y llena de muertes, pero su adaptación estuvo bien... De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente en la sala de la casa de Mikasa. Isaic se levantó de las piernas de Eren y se dirigió al baño.

Pocos instantes después, Isaic llamó a Eren desde la puerta del baño, preguntándole si podía tirar de la cadena por él, ya que no llegaba, y si nuevamente lo ayudaba a lavarse las manos. Luego regresaron a la sala, la puerta se abrió de repente alertando a Isaic más que a Eren.

– No preguntes... - Aclaró Mikasa ante la fija mirada de Eren

– ¿Estás bien, tía? - Pero para Isaic, todo eran sonrisas en el rostro de Mikasa

– Claro que está todo bien, mi amor... ¿Sabes por qué? - Se acercó arrodillándose frente a él.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque ahora el señor Eren Jaeger se tiene que ir, y podremos jugar tú y yo sin que nadie nos moleste! - Un punzante dolor se le quedó en la nuca a Eren.

– ¿Qué hora es? - Observó el reloj de la pared - ¿15:15? ¡Llegaré tarde al trabajo! - Corrió hacia el recibidor, tomó su campera y su bufanda, regresó a la sala – Soldado Isaic Ackerman – el niño se paró bien derecho sobre el piso, con el mentón en alto y un semblante serio – Fue un placer pasar tiempo con usted – Eren empuñó sus manos y saludó, Isaic le imitó.

– Sí, señor Eren Jaeger! - Ambos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reírse, descansando de la posición, Eren sintiéndose encariñado le revolvió el desprolijo y seco cabello negro.

– Mikasa Ackerman – Eren se dirigió a su amiga – Espero todo haya salido bien con su ex-novio.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto? - Mikasa los miraba sin entender nada.

– Me retiro – Eren corrió hacia la puerta – Llámame si sabes algo de Armin! - Gritó al salir. Isaic lo siguió hasta la puerta.

– ¡Espere señor Eren Jaeger! - Eren se detuvo en medio del pasillo

– ¿Qué sucede Isaic? - Volvió y se acuclilló cerca de él.

– ¿Cuál era el nombre del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? - Preguntó con un esperanzado brillo en sus ojos. Eren rió.

– Su nombre es Levi... - Dijo suavemente.

– ¿Levi? ¿Cómo mi papá? ¿El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se llamaba como mi papá? - El rostro de Isaic se iluminó completamente.

– Pues, sí... - Isaic no dejó de mostrarle su más sincera sonrisa. - Debo irme pequeño... Pórtate bien y continúa haciéndole caso a tu padre... ¿Sí?

– Señor Eren Jaeger... Quiero que me cuente la historia del titán aprendiz ¿Lo volveré a ver?

– Ten por seguro que sí, pequeño soldado... - Ya Isaic lo dejó marcharse volviendo a entrar en el departamento de su tía. Los pasos de Eren se oyeron hasta que se alejó bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

– ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos? - Mikasa había escuchado todo, estaba algo extrañada. Sabía que preguntarle iba a ser en vano, ya que Isaic era un niño reservado.

– Sólo estuvimos jugando... - Respondió sin darle importancia – Tía...

– ¿Sí?

– Tengo hambre... - Mikasa apresurada fue a la nevera y sacó el yogurt que Levi había dejado para el niño.

– Aquí está tu yogurt, ¿quieres comerlo en la mesa pequeña o en la grande?

– En la pequeña está bien tía... - Isaic se sentó y Mikasa se arrodilló apoyando sus codos en la mesa, y el rostro en sus manos – Tía... - Mikasa le vio - ¿Dónde trabaja el señor Eren Jaeger?

– Realmente estás interesado en él... - Entendió, Isaic sólo desvió la mirada a su yogurt – Trabaja medio tiempo ayudando en una veterinaria.

– ¿Al señor Eren Jaeger le gustan los animales? - Mikasa no entendía bien el repentino interés en Eren, seguramente algo importante había ocurrido durante su ausencia, pero preguntarle sería inútil. Solamente esperaba que no haya hecho algo que posiblemente moleste a Levi.

– A Eren le encantan los animales – Los ojitos grises del pequeño se iluminaron, lo cierto era que a él le gustaban mucho los animales, sobre todo los domésticos. - De hecho, él va a ser un doctor de animales.

Isaic continuó comiendo en silencio su yogur, en su mente imaginó al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, cuyo nombre era el mismo que el de su papá, y repasó los recuerdos de la historia.

.

.

Jugó con Mikasa a otros juegos para niños y el timbre sonó...

– ¡Es mi papá! - Gritó yendo por su cuaderno de dibujos para pintar y corriendo hacia la puerta y esperó por Mikasa para que abriera - ¡Papi! - Isaic estiró los brazos esperando que su padre lo alzara para abrazarlo - ¡Hola papi!

– Hijo... - Levi notó que su hijo se sentía muy feliz... Por lo que pensó que tal vez había sido algo rudo con Mikasa al molestarse porque "el señor Eren Jaeger" estaba en su casa cuando Isaic también. - ¿Cómo te portaste?

– ¡Bien papá!

– ¿No me mientes verdad? - Le miró a los ojos sonriendo para saber si mentía.

– Tu hijo es un ángel, Levi... - Respondió Mikasa observándolos con ternura. Levi lo bajó al suelo.

– ¡Mira papá, el señor dinosaurio! - Le extendió el libro de dibujos.

– Oh, este es un lindo dinosaurio, Isaic... - Le felicitó - ¿La tía te ayudó? - Isaic asintió.

– Las nubes de algodón fueron idea de la tía Mikasa...

– ¿Quieres pasar?

Levi asintió y pasó. Tomando un café, Mikasa le explicó por qué Eren fue a hacerle una visita cuando Isaic estaba, luego de saber que el pretendiente de Mikasa era Jean y que Eren sólo era un buen amigo, se tranquilizó un poco respecto al "ambiente inadecuado" que podrían haber llegado a generar:

– Me tendrás que disculpar, Levi... Pero tuve que dejar solo a Isaic un momento con Eren... - Levi poso sus grises y fríos ojos sobre Mikasa, quién no se sintió intimidada, el lazo familiar que los unía les permitía entenderse a la perfección – Pero quiero que te relajes, Eren es un chico genial.

– ¿Tienes idea sobre qué hicieron? - Preguntó Levi.

– No estoy segura, porque Isaic no quiso contármelo, pero cuando regresé a Eren se le había hecho tarde para ir a su trabajo, al despedirse se saludaron como si fueran soldados, e Isaic dijo que quería le contase una historia sobre algo cómo "el titán aprendiz" y le preguntó si volvería a verlo. - Mikasa hizo una pausa, Levi no diría nada – Pero creo que más tarde te contará a ti que fue lo que estuvieron haciendo, ya que después de que se fue, estuvo demasiado interesado en qué cosas hace Eren.

– No quiero que Isaic esté en dónde una persona pueda manipularlo... - Mikasa empinó sus dos cejas.

– Eren es un gran chico, Levi... No veo razón para desconfiar de él...

– ¡Pero faltaste de la casa durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí! - Levantó apenas el tono de voz para no perturbar a Isaic, quién en la sala miraba la tele abrazado a su titán.

– Conócelo primero... Si no te gusta te permitiré decir lo que quieras sobre él... El es amigo de Armin también, puedes preguntarle su opinión sobre él. - Levi completamente serio se dedicó a pestañear esperando que dijera algo más – Si no, pregúntale a Isaic cómo se sintió con él...

– Isaic es un niño... - Escupió para que Mikasa se detuviera.

– Sin embargo sabe discernir las buenas de las malas personas... ¿Por qué crees que primero le hizo unas "pruebas" a Eren antes de confiar en él? - hubo un silencio que no se prolongó por mucho tiempo – No lo subestimes tanto por ser pequeño.

– No lo subestimo, lo estoy protegiendo, que es el trabajo de un padre.

– Estoy segura que luego te contará qué cosas estuvo haciendo con Eren cuando no estuve, de cualquier manera, más tarde le preguntaré a Eren que hizo para que Isaic se entusiasmara tanto con él.

– Después le preguntaré... - Dio el último sorbo a su taza de café y se dirigió a la sala, para encontrar a Isaic dormido sentado en el sillón junto a su muñeco. - Se durmió...

– ¿Suele dormir siesta? - Preguntó Mikasa

– A veces en lo de Armin se queda dormido, pero para cuando llego ya está despierto. - Levi tomó al titán y lo metió en la pequeña mochila de Isaic y se la colgó del hombro derecho. Se acercó al sillón y con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo lo alzó – Mikasa, de nuevo muchas gracias por tenerlo...

– Ha sido un placer, Levi... Los acompaño... - Para abrirles las puertas del ascensor y del edificio. El descenso fue algo incómodo, pero Isaic dormía con una sonrisa en los brazos de su padre. Mikasa observó el pequeño rostro: se sorprendía de ver rasgos de Isabel en él, su cabello opaco, revuelto e inmanejable, que salvo por que era de color negro, lucía igual al de su madre, la expresión de sus ojos y la forma de sus mejillas, lo grande y bonita que es su sonrisa. La recordó, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para conocerla a fondo, si había presenciado su sonrisa, la cuál no tenía límites. Les abrió la puerta del ascensor y luego la de salida – Puedes traerlo cuando necesites, Levi... Sólo llámame...

– Gracias. - Se las ingenió para abrir su auto con Isaic a cuestas, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

.

.

Levi llegó a su casa luego de 10 minutos en auto, de nuevo intentó cargar a Isaic sin despertarlo pero no funcionó. Así que el niño bajó del auto parpadeando para distinguir que ya había regresado a su casa. Ambos entraron

– ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? - Levi notó que Isaic estaba muy callado para recién estar despertando.

– No... Estoy bien...

– ¿Hay algo que quieras contarle a papá? Estas muy callado...

– Estoy bien, papi... Gracias... - Levi no sabía como preguntarle sobre Eren... – ¿De que hablaron con la tía Mikasa, papi? - Preguntó sentándose en la mesa del comedor. Levi se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

– Le pregunté si te portaste tan bien como me dijiste, y me dijo que durante un rato te dejó con el señor Eren Jaeger... - Los ojos de Isaic parecieron iluminarse.

– El señor Eren Jaeger me enseñó a hacer grullas, hicimos algunas para que el abuelo del señor Armin se mejore...

– Así que hiciste grullas... - Le incentivó Levi para que continúe contándole.

– Sí, pero las olvidé en lo de la tía Mikasa...

– Otro día iremos por ellas... - le aclaró

– ¡Sí! Tienes que verlas, papi, el señor Eren Jaeger me ayudó e hice dos. - Hubo una pausa en la que Levi le revolvió el cabello a Isaic y luego le acarició la mejilla.

– ¿Y qué más hiciste con el señor Eren Jaeger? - La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

– El señor Eren Jaeger me contó una historia súper genial... Trataba sobre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y que acompañado por compañeros luchó contra los titanes por salvar a sus amigos que fueron capturados y traer paz a la humanidad... - A Levi se le notó una venita en su frente – Pero los que lo acompañaban también fueron capturados, entonces el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tuvo que hacerlo todo solo.

– Asíque su historia era sobre cómo un soldado luchó contra titanes... - Imaginándose una historia llena de sangre comenzó a enojarse...

– ¿Sabes lo que son los titanes?

– Sí, son gigantes...

– Sí con forma humana, y secuestraron a sus compañeros de las tropas de exploración, para tenerlos con ellos, como si fuesen sus mascotas... - A Isaic se le notaba la emoción en todo su semblante, incluso no podía controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo, moviendo los brazos y saltando al explicar lo que sucedía.

– Espera un momento ¿mascotas? - Levi estaba algo perturbado

– Sí, los titanes capturaban a los humanos para tenerlos con ellos como mascotas... ¿No sabías eso papá? ¡Y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se llamaba como tú, papi! Él llegó al territorio de los titanes y consiguió convencer al líder de que liberase a todos los humanos que capturó y llegaron a un acuerdo...

– Y dime... ¿Quién era el líder de los titanes? - Levi se imaginó que sería justamente el muñeco que Isaic tiene…

– El líder de los titanes era un titán muy gigantesco con mucho pelo en su cuerpo, como un mono... ¡Es realmente feo!

– ¿Y este que titán es?

– Este es el titán aprendiz... El señor Eren Jaeger me dijo que la próxima vez que lo vea me va a contar su historia...

– Así que el titán aprendiz... - Su hijo estaba especialmente emocionado con la presencia de una persona como Eren en su vida, y Levi no despreciaba los intentos de Eren por entretener a su hijo cuando Mikasa tuvo que estar fuera.

– Papi... El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad era realmente muy valiente...

Levi escuchó todo, sin perder detalle, de lo que su hijo le contó sobre la historia que "el señor Eren Jaeger" le contó... Prestándole especial atención a que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se llamaba como él. Isaic había plantado intriga en Levi, sobre esta persona. No sólo por su gran imaginación, si no también por que realmente Isaic le había tomado aprecio. No podía dejar a su hijo confiar en cualquier persona, pero este amigo de Mikasa no le parecía una amenaza, aunque sin duda, si él y su hijo se volvieran a encontrar, lo continuaría estudiando. No descartaba la idea de qué le diría Mikasa cuando le pregunte si habló con Eren sobre lo que hicieron, ni tampoco su sugerencia de preguntarle por él a Armin.

Continuará...

* * *

 _Curiosidades del capítulo y sobre los personajes:_

1) Koko, el perro de la madre de Levi, cuando era cachorro fue rescatado gravemente herido por Isabel, razón por la cuál la quería mucho y era muy perceptivo con ella. Cómo vivía en un departamento muy chiquitito no podía tenerlo, a demás, siendo novia de Levi, las mascotas serían un problema. Al mencionarle a Kuchel que lo daría en adopción ella aceptó encantada tenerlo.

2) Isaic adora muchísimo a Koko y viceversa: cuando Isaic tenía dos años, un día en casa de su abuela tomó su plato lo apoyó en el piso, junto al tazón de Koko y comenzó a comer junto a él sin utilizar cubiertos, esto casi mata de un infarto a Levi. Menos mal que su madre estaba ahí para contenerlo y que no fuese muy bruto al enseñarle a Isaic que no debía hacer eso, porque a demás de no ser higiénico, era peligroso.

3) El nombre Isaic es de origen inglés y significa "el que ríe". Elegí este nombre, por que a pesar de haber perdido a su madre desde bebé y siempre piensa en que quisiera haberla conocido, él es alegre y feliz.

4) El abuelo de Armin se descompensó temprano en la mañana, sufrió un bajón de presión. Armin estudiante de enfermería, tiene conocidos en el hospital quienes aceleraron su internación para mantenerlo controlado debido a su avanzada edad.

5) Levi trabaja visitando los negocios y empresas para realizar estudios de seguridad e higiene para evitar accidentes de trabajo o epidemias: en el último cumpleaños de Hanji, le regaló en un frasco de vidrio una cucaracha que encontró en un restaurant ese mismo día. Su mejor amiga al ser tan bichera, se emocionó mucho con el regalo, pero luego la dejó libre en un terreno.

6) La hija de Hanji y Mike tiene tres años recién cumplidos y su nombre es Alicia Zakarius.

7) El muñeco titán de Isaic tiene la forma de el titán Eren, y es un muñeco de tela de 40cm.

8) El color favorito de Isaic es el rojo su dinosaurio estaba pintado de ese color.

9) Isaic siempre se refiere a su padre como "Mi papá" por que cuando nació la hija de Hanji, Isaic le preguntó por qué todos felicitaban a Mike _por ser padre_. Levi le enseñó que cada persona tiene un padre y una madre, y que por ejemplo, él era su padre y no de otro niño o niña, Mike era el padre de esa bebé y Hanji su mamá.

10) Isaic no heredó ese TOC que tiene su padre por la limpieza, pero sí es Levi quién le enseñó a asearse, entonces lo hace de las mismas maneras.

11) A Eren le costaba mucho pensar en algo que pudiera hablar con Isaic, tanto que se ponía nervioso cuando éste le veía fijamente, porque creía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Esto es algo que me pasa a mí cada vez que conozco a un niño/a, simplemente no tengo idea de cómo tratarlos y suelen quedárseme mirando, como si olieran en el aire lo nerviosa que me pongo por intentar agradarles.

12) Mikasa creyó que Levi preparaba comidas aburridas para Isaic, pero es verdad que esa fue la primera vez que comió vegetales que no estuvieran disfrazados. El motivo de que Isaic pidiera esa comida, es que el día anterior cuando miraba sus caricaturas éstas cantaron y bailaron sobre la importancia de incluir verduras en la dieta.

13) El experto manejo de Mikasa con el cuchillo, le permitió cortar vegetales para Isaic con forma de estrella, de flores, de nubes y de mariposas

14) Isaic sonrió cuando Mikasa le respondió a Eren que los vegetales de formas especiales eran para él porque se sintió muy querido e importante para Mikasa en ese momento.

15) No se sabe hace cuánto tiempo Mikasa había empezado a salir con Jean, pero parecía poco tiempo, ya que Levi, como su familiar no lo conoce y creyó que su novio podía ser Eren. Por el mismo motivo Mikasa tampoco se deshizo tanto al enterarse que lo habían visto con otra chica: Su discusión duró poco más de hora y media... Y fue muy intensa. Lo último que le dijo fue: "¡Eres un mujeriego, cara de caballo!" dio media vuelta y regresó a su departamento.

16) La verdad es que Eren es muy bueno jugando al juego de la memoria, incluso mejor que el padre de Isaic. Aún así a quién jamás pudo vencer es a Armin.

17) Yo no sé hacer grullas o animales tipo origami y Mikasa tampoco: la realidad es que siempre he querido seguir algún tutorial, pero cada vez que me acuerdo que quiero hacerlo estoy ocupada con otra cosa.

18) Fué Armin quién le contó a Isaic el cuento sobre el "dinosaurio que quería hacer amigos".

19) Cuando Eren le contó la historia de el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad a Isaic, claramente se refería a su padre, aunque era un personaje ficticio, se esmeró en que el personaje sugiriera cualidades de éste, ya que él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quiere y admira.

20) Cuando Eren imaginó al comandante de las tropas de exploración, éste lucía igual un chico mayor que él que asiste a su universidad: Erwin Smith. El cuál vamos a conocer más un poquito mas adelante.

21) Eren trabaja en una veterinaria. Su transporte es una bicicleta playera rodado 26 de color verde. En ella posee un canasto lleno de mantas dónde siempre transporta pequeños animales heridos o perdidos que encuentra.

22) Siempre que Levi le pregunta cómo se portó, Isaic responde que bien, ya que, aunque a veces haga alguna que otra travesura, su comportamiento suele ser bueno y tranquilo.

23) A Isaic le encantó pasar el día en lo de su tía Mikasa, ya que Eren le contó una historia, y eso es lo que suele hacer Armin cuando va a su casa de lunes a sábados, sólo que Armin no las inventa, se las lee.

24) Aunque Isaic tiene bastante predisposición a hablar con familiares y personas adultas que ve seguido, a quién más confianza le tiene, le cuenta todo y escucha atentamente es, obviamente, a su papá.

25) Cuando Levi notó la emoción con la que Isaic hablaba de la historia que Eren le había contado, no pudo evitar ponerse celoso.

* * *

Hola a todos! Les doy una cálida bienvenida a mi historia. Este es mi primer fic riren.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que les guste la historia. La cosa se va a poner bonita, asíque los espero en la próxima lectura…

¡Bonito día!


	2. Estilo de vida

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

El otoño cumplió con su misión de hacer crecer un año más a Isaic y terminó para dar paso al frío invierno de hombres de nieve que se volvió primavera, llena de flores de colores e insectos deambulando por ahí, la primavera no duró más de tres meses en convertirse en verano y éste de nuevo hojas secas y amarillentas de otoño, demostrándome que estamos cumpliendo otro año más de tu ausencia.

 _Capítulo 2_ _: Estilo de vida._

Septiembre, domingo. Levi despertó, la tenue luz del sol otoñal entraba por las rendijas de la persiana de su habitación, se incorporó en sí sintiendo que unos pequeños y cálidos brazos le sujetaban el torso, automáticamente recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

• • •

El reloj despertador marcaba más de las doce de medianoche, recargado en el cabezal de la cama, leía el mensaje de su celular cuyo remitente era una persona rara de anteojos que conoció cuando era pequeño: _"Esto es una maravilla Levi, los paisajes son hermosos y las actividades que realizamos con el grupo de viaje muy entretenidas, es una pena que siete día… [...]"_

– Papi... – Cierta pequeña persona se asomó a la puerta de su habitación abrazando fuertemente su muñeco de titán aprendiz.

– Pasa Isaic... – El niño corriendo se subió en la cama matrimonial de su padre, cubriéndose con las frazadas y pegándosele a sus piernas que reposaban estiradas. – Te dije que no debías caminar descalzo ¿lo recuerdas? – Hacía pocos meses Isaic estuvo preparado para dejar de dormir en la misma habitación de Levi y entonces su cama fue llevada a una nueva y alegre, perfecta para él.

– Perdóname papi, tenía que venir a verte... – Con el paso de los años, Levi fue adquiriendo cada vez más paciencia con las pequeñas cosas a las que Isaic no le prestaba atención: como no usar calzado al caminar desde la habitación hasta la suya.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Dejó su celular en la mesa de luz, recostándose, siendo atrapado por un cariñoso abrazo que, él sabía, decía muchísimo más que sólo "te quiero papá".

– De nuevo es 25 de septiembre... – Dijo Isaic escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su papá.

– Lo sé... – Levi envolvió en sus brazos a su hijo, acariciando los cabellos negros de su nuca – Pero mami no quería que estuvieses triste... – El pequeño sólo alzó su húmedo rostro hacia su papá.

– ¿Por qué no está con nosotros entonces? – Isaic no era molesto, ni insistente con respecto de la muerte de su madre, sólo en fechas como su cumpleaños, navidad (y en consecuencia el cumpleaños de su padre), pascuas, los días de actividades con los padres en el jardín y el día del aniversario de muerte. Levi estaba orgulloso de él, a pesar de haber perdido a su madre, no tenía malos hábitos como chuparse el dedo, o hacerse pis en la cama, sólo tenía esos pequeños episodios de angustia en fechas importantes.

– Porque... – ¿Cómo responderle a su hijo una pregunta que ni siquiera él entendía? ¿Cómo ser lo más sincero posible y no romperlo en pedacitos siendo tan chiquito? ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hijo de casi cinco años que su madre no quería irse de su lado? Buscando una respuesta resopló – Mami enfermó y los doctores no pudieron curarla...

– ¿Por qué no pudieron curarla papi? – Muchas veces habían tenido esta conversación, Levi no culpaba a Isaic, posiblemente al ser tan pequeño olvidaba lo que lo ponía triste, pero le costaba demasiado hablar de eso, aún ahora.

– Porque su enfermedad empeoró de repente, convirtiéndose en una enfermedad que no tenía cura... – Ni él se convencía todavía de lo que pasó, no podía esperar que Isaic dejase de insistir.

– Quisiera ver a mamá... – Los claros ojos de Isaic se veían oscuros por la sombra de Levi respecto de la luz de la mesita de cama, no por eso menos brillantes por el llanto que acumulaba en ellos. – Decirle que la quiero mucho...

– Ella lo sabe, Isaic... – Se abrazó a Isaic, intentando protegerlo del dolor.

– ¿Como lo sabes? – El pequeño escondió su rostro comenzando a llorar suavemente

– Cuando eras bebé, adorabas estar a su lado… Le dabas "besos" en sus mejillas. Cuando ella te mecía y cantaba, dejabas de llorar y con tus manos le hacías caricias en las mejillas.

– Hm... – Isaic asintió mientras continuó llorando abrigado en el pecho de su padre. – ¿Qué se sentirá abrazar a mi mamá? Tu sí pudiste abrazarla, papi... ¿Qué se sentía?

– Ella te abrazó mucho. Y tú también lo hacías... – Respondió con los ojos algo aguados, recordando los delgados brazos de Isabel encerrándose alrededor de su cuello y su brillante sonrisa.

– Quiero ver a mamá, papi... – Insistió.

– Yo también, hijo... Yo también...

Isaic no dijo nada más, lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.

Desde que Isabel falleció, miles de veces Levi tuvo esa conversación con Hanji: "Cuando esté más grande y me pregunte por su madre... ¿Qué debo decirle?" con miradas de sufrimiento y aguantándose las lágrimas, su amiga le respondía "siempre la verdad". Pero la verdad era muy cruel y fría: "¿Cómo decirle la verdad sin matarlo de la tristeza?". No había de otra "la verdad es la mejor opción, Levi. Conforme pasen los años podrás ir construyendo una verdad más cercana a lo que sucedió".

• • •

Su hijo dormía apaciblemente, llevó su vista al reloj despertador: Diez para las seis de la mañana. Su reloj biológico se acostumbró demasiado al entrenamiento y al trabajo, que incluso en su día libre se despertaba alrededor de la hora de su alarma. Observó el portarretrato delante del velador: ese tesoro le recordaba a cuando todavía tenía una familia completa, la familia que creyó que había formado para toda la vida, la fotografía fue tomada en el casamiento de Hanji, recordaba cada segundo de ese momento, a Mike tomando la cámara y diciéndoles "Digan cheese"; ambos abrazaron a Isaic con todas sus fuerzas y sonrieron. Suspirando regresó a su familiar, acariciándole la mejilla a Isaic, la cuál estaba algo irritada, cerró sus ojos y retomó el sueño

.

.

Armin fisgoneaba por la ventana del hospital el bello día que hacía, temprano había llegado a visitar a su abuelo y a quedarse en su práctica de enfermería, los domingos era el único día que podía hacerla temprano por que en días de semana tenía que cursar y luego pasaba por Isaic al jardín de infantes y lo cuidaba hasta que Levi iba por él. Pensó en su abuelo, en que había mejorado desde que lo internaron, pero debían tenerlo en observación para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, debía ser paciente y esperar un poco más. Pensó en Isaic, se cumplían cuatro años de que su madre se había ido.

– Él es un buen niño... – Se susurró a sí mismo – No merece que existan días como hoy... – Suspiró.

– Arlert, deje de escaquearse y póngase a trabajar, en el tercer piso hay muchos pacientes que revisar... – Armin llevó la mirada al doctor, que le extendió una pila de carpetas médicas. Él asintió y se puso en marcha.

Realmente le pesaba cuando el padre de Eren no era el doctor de guardia, Grisha le entretenía tanto, siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar sobre los pacientes para darles la mejor atención. Al entrar en la sala se encontró un rostro conocido. Observó cada parte médico y ahí estaba su nombre.

– Kirchstein... – Levantó el rostro de nuevo para verlo.

– Armin, no tienes que ser formal... – Supo de Eren que le había contado lo que vieron a Mikasa y que, ella había terminado su relación con él.

– ¿Cómo te hiciste eso, Jean? – Tenía una herida bastante profunda se dejaba ver por arriba de su ceja derecha, colmada de sangre, y un fuerte raspón en su mentón.

– Ayer Mikasa me dejó... – Dijo seriamente – Me imagino que ya lo sabes...

– Pues sí, me ha dicho algo... – Armin se puso guantes en sus manos y tomó los utensilios para comenzar a desinfectar la herida

– Bueno, resulta que no sé cómo se enteró que salí con otra chica... ¡Auch! – Armin le colocó un algodón embebido en alcohol en la ceja – ¡Avísame antes de hacer eso! – Le gritó

– Sígueme contando, yo te desinfectaré esto, si no tendrás problemas y el doctor no podrá cerrarte la herida. – Jean lo miró con odio – Si no te quedas quieto, la cosa se pondrá peor... – Jean dejó de resistirse y se dejó curar. – ¿Por eso te hiciste esto?

– Es tan intensa, Mikasa... Cuando se enoja se ve realmente sexy... – Armin se enfocaba en hacer bien su trabajo – Fui un idiota...

– Tendrías que revisar los motivos por los que saliste con otra chica, para decir que lo fuiste realmente... Tal vez Mikasa no es tu tipo de mujer... – Realmente eso era lo que Armin pensaba: "Mikasa se merece un chico mejor que Jean". – Pero no era necesario lastimarte así...

– No, no es eso... Bueno, sería raro decírtelo a ti, eres uno de sus mejores amigos... Auch!

– Trata de aguantarlo, ya casi termino con esta herida.

– Un tipo en la calle me retó a pelear, y para liberar la tensión me peleé... Pero no se la llevó de arriba, yo le partí un diente.

– Realmente te dio una paliza... – El castaño no respondió – Deberías de tener más cuidado – lo regañó – La próxima vez podrías terminar tú con un diente partido y no sería nada lindo...

El silencio se hizo entre ambos y Armin terminó de limpiar el corte de la frente de Jean.

– Gracias Armin... – Dijo mirando en los celestes ojos del enfermero – Realmente ahora que está limpia duele menos... – Armin retrocedió algo sonrojado, los pequeños ojos castaños le habían intimidado.

.

.

Dos horas después era despertado por el suave movimiento de su hijo desperezándose y reconociendo el lugar en el que había dormido.

– Buen día. – Saludó Levi abriendo sus ojos

– Buen día, pa... – Respondió Isaic luego de un bostezo

– Debes taparte la boca cuando bostezas... – Le enseñó.

– Lo haré... – Respondió Isaic, volviendo a bostezar, pero tapándose la boca.

– Perfecto... – Lo felicitó – ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

– Quiero churros del tío Farlan.

– Está bien, pero primero hay que darse un baño. – Señaló Levi.

El tío Farlan, medio hermano mayor de Isabel, es dueño de una confitería: Levi lleva a Isaic a desayunar o a merendar allí algunos domingos cuando él tiene el día libre. Isaic aún no puede bañarse sólo, siempre que quiere que su padre lo deje hacerlo termina con jabón dentro de sus ojos, o se resbala fácilmente en el agua. En cuanto ambos Ackerman estuvieron preparados, se dirigieron hacia la confitería.

.

.

Mikasa despertó pasadas las 10 de la mañana. Revisó su celular, tenía alrededor de 40 mensajes.

– ¿Todos de Jean? – Bajando en la larga lista encontró uno de su grupo con Armin y Eren.

 _Mensajes sin leer:_

 _Eren (22:51pm.): ¿Quieren que mañana en la tarde nos veamos?_

 _Armin (22:51pm.): Mañana estaré en el hospital en la tarde. Todavía no dan de alta a mi abuelo..._

 _Eren (22:52pm.): ¿Quieres que mañana vaya luego de la visita del mediodía?_

 _Armin (22:54pm.): Como gustes Eren. Si no tienes nada más entretenido que hacer luego de almorzar, ven... Mikasa si puedes, tú también._

 _Eren (22:55pm.): ¿Qué dices, Mikasa? ¿Vamos? ;)_

 _Eren (22:59pm.): Debe de haberse dormido, Armin... Mañana a la mañana terminamos de confirmar._

El chiflido de la tetera interrumpía su lectura, colocó su saquito de té negro en la taza y con movimientos circulares sirvió el agua en ella. Se dirigió con su taza en la mano izquierda y su celular en la mano derecha al comedor y apoyando la taza en la mesa, regresó su vista a su celular.

– Está-bien, va-ya-mos al hos-pi-tal en la tar-de Ere... – Sin terminar de escribir la respuesta, su celular empezó a vibrar y a sonar sin control: tildándose a la vez... Habían entrado 10 mensajes más de Jean en menos de 20 segundos.

Enojada soltó el celular y llamó por teléfono a la casa de Eren. Luego de hablar con su madre, Carla, y pedirle que en cuanto se despierte le diga por favor que la llame, observó sus libros de abogacía cerrados y ordenados en el otro extremo de la mesa. Tiraría el celular por la ventana y se dedicaría a estudiar.

.

.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Isaic vio salir a su tío de la zona de personal autorizado, entonces sin esperar a que su padre termine de cerrar el auto corrió hacia dentro del local.

– ¡Tío Farlan! – Gritó estirándole los brazos, siendo alzado desde debajo de éstos: el impulso tomó desprevenido a Isaic, quién soltó el muñeco de titán – ¡Oh! ¡El titán aprendiz! – Dijo queriéndose bajar de los brazos de su tío, que sin soltarlo se agachó para alcanzárselo, Isaic esbozó una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento

– ¿Este es un titán aprendiz? – Preguntó interesado por su muñeco.

– Sí, tío Farlan... – Isaic se concentró en ver a los ojos celestes pálido a su tío, buscaba algo en ellos.

– ¿Y como sería eso?

– Pues... – Isaic pensó en algo para evadir la pregunta, pero no se le ocurrió nada – No lo sé todavía...

– Es una larga historia de todas maneras... – Le avisó Levi saludándolo.

– Levi... – El viento interrumpió el saludo, ya que nuevos clientes habían ingresado – Oh espérenme... – Bajó a Isaic al suelo y se dirigió a la puerta a recibirlos – Bienvenidos... […]

– Papá... – Levi llevó a Isaic hacia una mesa – ¿Por qué le dijiste al tío Farlan que es larga la historia del titán aprendiz si todavía no la conocemos?

– Justamente por eso, sería largo de explicarle al tío que el señor Eren Jaeger no te ha contado esa historia aún... – Levi conocía a su hijo, él quería evadir responder sobre Eren.

– Sí... – Respondió convenciéndose que había sido lo mejor.

Isaic y Levi hicieron su orden y esperaron a que Farlan les trajera el desayuno. En cuanto todas las mesas estuvieron atendidas se acercó de nuevo a sus familiares.

– ¿Disfrutando del día libre de papá, Isaic?

– ¡Claro!

– Hay mucho trabajo hoy… – Se disculpaba –perdónenme por no poder darles más atención.

– No importa tío… – Sonreía Isaic, dejando a su tío algo sorprendido

– ¿Qué tal la familia, Farlan? – Preguntó Levi – Tus hijos, tu señora…

Pronto llamaron a Farlan de nuevo a trabajar, Levi e Isaic terminaron su desayuno, pagaron y lo saludaron hasta la próxima.

– Papi... ¿Ya vamos a ir a visitar a mamá? – Preguntó Isaic abriendo la puerta del auto y subiéndose, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

– Sí, iremos y después visitaremos a la tía Hanji, que regresa de viaje.

– Está bien...

El camino al cementerio era largo y tranquilo, la panorámica de la carretera se extendía en bosque del lado izquierdo y campo del lado derecho. A Isaic le gustaba mucho pasear en el auto, digamos que el recorrido al cementerio le tranquilizaba, por lo menos durante la ida, ya que el regreso era muy triste.

A pocos kilómetros, Levi aparcó en una florería. Isaic eligió unos lindos claveles rojos para su mamá, mientras que Levi eligió unos anaranjados con bordes amarillos, para armar un ramo de tonalidades similares. Ya de nuevo en el auto, fueron pocos minutos hasta llegar.

.

.

La entrada al cementerio era un gran arco de piedra, el cuál mencionaba el nombre del cementerio, y daba la bienvenida a sus visitantes, que algunos eran ocasionales y otros eran permanentes. Luego del gran arco, se elevaban las casas de familias, dónde la gente adinerada pagaba por mantener allí a sus difuntos. Entre casa y casa, el viento zumbaba y revolvía los cabellos negros de Levi e Isaic, ni una nube surcaba el cielo, donde en un celeste límpido brillaba el sol. Caminaron de la mano hasta terminar los pasillos de las casas: se abrió ante ellos un enorme parque lleno de silencio. Las lápidas se acomodaban en largas filas hasta el muro que delimitaba el cementerio. El viento ya no llevaba una dirección fija, sino que eran brisas que arremolinaban las hojas de los árboles, que lentamente se tornaban en colores verde musgo, marrón y amarillo. Había grupos de personas reunidas frente a varias tumbas. Pero ellos sólo continuaron su camino hasta parar delante de una tabla de losa especial: La foto de una mujer de cabello rojo, que irradiaba alegría en su semblante, su mirada y su sonrisa, y la pequeña inscripción junto a su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y fecha de defunción. El ramo que Levi sostenía en su mano izquierda fue arrebatado por Isaic, despertándolo de su conmoción al estar ahí una vez más.

– Hola mami – Isaic se acercó a la tabla, beso sus dedos y acarició con ellos la foto de su sonriente madre, con dificultad intentó colocar el ramo de flores en el recipiente de ésta, su padre se acercó y le ayudó. – Gracias papi – Los grises ojos de Isaic ya brillaban por las lágrimas que acumulaba. Levi retrocedió un poco, para darle su espacio. Al volver a ver la foto de su madre, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer – Mami, estoy siendo un buen niño... Trato de no causarle problemas a papá, todos dicen que me porto muy bien. Las maestras del jardín siempre me felicitan por ser un buen niño. – Desde su corazón, Isaic esperaba que su madre pudiera escucharlo – Ayer conocí a alguien, mami – sollozando comenzó a contarle – es el señor Eren Jaeger, él me contó una historia sobre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, se llamaba como papá... – Se secó sus lágrimas – Me gustó mucho su historia, y quiero volver a verlo...

– Hijo... – Levi estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Isaic quería tanto hablar sobre Eren?

– Mami... – Isaic comenzaba de nuevo a llorar. Su padre se arrodilló tras él y le abrazó – ¿Por qué no estás aquí con nosotros? – Levi giró a Isaic para poder consolarlo

A Levi no le agradaba ese lugar para Isaic, pero él se enteró que el cuerpo de su madre estaba en ese lugar, el lugar en dónde uno dedica su tiempo y sus lágrimas a los fallecidos, en el cementerio.

– Ya, hijo... – Acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. Arrepintiéndose de haberle prometido que lo traería a visitar a su madre – Cálmate, no quieres que mamá te vea llorando así... – Isaic se secó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza – Entonces tranquilízate.

Se quedaron abrazados mirando la tumba, Isaic no dijo más, Levi saludó y dedicó palabras a su difunta esposa en su mente. En cuanto se sintió listo, Isaic se separó de los brazos de su papá y arrodilló una vez más frente a la tumba, apoyó su frente en ella:

– Te amo, mami – Levi se acercó a él y le imitó, acariciándole la espalda a su hijo.

– Los dos te amamos.

.

.

Eren despertó cerca del mediodía, el olor a carne llegó hasta su habitación ubicada en el ático de su casa. En su pijama, de pantalón largo y remera vieja negros, bajó las escaleras saludando a su madre

– Mamá, ¡buen día! – Abrazó por el cuello a su madre y la observó, realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar que está mucho más alto que ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó desconfiada – Me estás abrazando mucho... – Carla empinó sus cejas y miró desde abajo a su hijo. Sostenía un cucharón de madera en su mano con el cuál no dudaría en golpear a su hijo si decía alguna estupidez.

– Nada, mamá... – Eren besó la frente de su madre y acarició su cabeza. – Si arrugas la frente te pondrás vieja más rápido… – la soltó y se asomó a la ventana de su casa.

– ¿Seguro no estás buscando nada? – Lo miró de arriba a abajo – ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no andes descalzo por la casa?

– No lo sé, habrán sid veces por día, durante los últimos... ¿21 años? – Sí, toda su vida él había amado estar descalzo. – Así que hoy papá no está de guardia... – Eren corrió hacia la puerta de su patio.

– ¡Ponte algo en los pies! – Pero su madre quedó hablando sola en la cocina. Se quitó su delantal blanco de cocina y fue tras él.

– ¡Papá! – Corrió hacia su padre bajando tres escalones de un salto, que estaba verificando unas hierbas que plantó meses atrás.

– Buen día, Eren...

– ¡Eren Jaeger! – Gritó Carla desde la puerta – ¡Regresas de inmediato y te calzas algo en los pies!

– ¿De nuevo descalzo, Eren? – Grisha lo observó con media sonrisa, esto era historia de todos los días. Sintiendo frío abrochó el primer botón del cuello de su camisa azul.

– ¡Querido! ¡Dile algo a tu hijo! – Ambos Jaeger regresaron dónde la mujer.

– Nada puede detener la terquedad del ser humano, Carla, – Su voz era muy serena, se acomodó sus anteojos, su mirada denotaba plena confianza – Si no lo aprendió hasta ahora, ya no lo hará. – Los tres entraron en la casa, el doctor observó que las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo.

– ¿Qué ocurre, papá? – Preguntó Eren deteniendo su marcha e ignorando los retos de su madre.

– ¿Vas a salir hoy? Llévate un paraguas...

– Eren... – Carla le persiguió por la casa – Te llamó Mikasa, debes llamarla...

– Ah cierto, anoche no respondió los mensajes.

.

.

Mike abría la puerta de su casa, dejó pasar a su hija y a su mujer.

– ¡Hogar, dulce, dulce hogar! – Cantó Hanji mientras entraba dando unos giros. Al terminar se tambaleó, ya que se había mareado.

– Mami... ¿A qué hora va a venir Isaic? – Preguntó Alicia, su hija de 3 años, de largo cabello rubio, que caía en un flequillo a los costados de su rostro y se extendía una sedosa melena hasta su cintura, brillantes ojos color miel y anteojos.

– Ahora en un ratito llamaremos al tío Levi y le preguntaremos... ¿Quieres? – La niña asintió – Ahora debes cambiarte la ropa de viaje. Su esposo se le acercó de espaldas y la abrazó, apoyando su nariz en su cuello y respirándola hondo – ¿Que sucede? – Se exaltó ruborizándose.

– La casa huele a encierro, pero tú... – Mike lanzó una sonrisa pervertida, volvió a apoyar su nariz en su mujer y se paseó por su cuello y hombro con ella. – Te quiero comer…

– ¡Detente Mike! – Gritó Hanji aguantando la risa, manifestando un fuerte rubor en sus pómulos – ¡Me haces cosquillas!

En cuanto pudo liberarse de su marido, abrió todas las ventanas de la casa y comenzó a limpiar. Si quería recibir a su mejor amigo en su casa, ésta no podía tener ni un rastro de polvo, ni olores raros. Sólo que aunque limpie con fervor y entusiasmo, no podía olvidar en ningún momento el día que era. Miles de veces había hablado con Levi, esperando que se desahogase, que hiciera catarsis o simplemente derramase una lágrima, pero no. Desde aquella promesa "Prefiero que llores ahora y no cuando mañana empiece a salir adelante", él no se había roto, en cambio ella sí que no pudo cumplirla, cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Isabel en la sonrisa de Isaic sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y es que ella sabía algo que los demás no...

• • •

– Hanji... – La habitación blanca de Levi e Isabel mostraba los últimos brillos anaranjados del sol de un atardecer de verano, las ventanas estaban abiertas y mecían con la suave brisa las cortinas blancas semitransparentes de gasa. Estaba sentada como indio con la espalda recargada en el cabezal de la cama, tapando sus piernas con las sábanas.

– Isabel – Se tomaron de las manos, la castaña quería llorar, para no hacerlo, sólo se dedicó a mirar sus manos entrelazadas en las de su amiga, a diferencia de cuando se conocieron, ahora ambas poseían un anillo de casamiento. Sabía que iba a decirle algo, una información importante que sería de utilidad en el futuro o a despedirse... Cada vez que la visitaba se despedían con un hasta siempre, ya que en cualquier momento, la muerte podría llegar a separarlas.

– Quiero decirte algo, Hanji... – Isabel trató de ver en los ojos de Hanji, y le quitó los anteojos, consiguiendo dos orbes marrón acuoso sobre ella – Pero no debes llorar...

– ¿Qué puedo hacer, Isabel? Sé que Levi te ama montones más que yo y él no... Él no derrama lágrimas ni siquiera cuando bosteza, pero yo... ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!

– Es que... Estuve pensando mucho en ello... – Hanji dejó de llorar y se dedicó a escuchar atentamente a su amiga – Si realmente existe algo después de esta vida, Han, te prometo que buscaré la manera de estar cerca de ustedes.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Isabel? – Ahogaba un sollozo en su garganta para mostrarse un poco más fuerte.

– Lo que escuchaste, trataré de estar siempre cerca de ustedes... Realmente me apena no seguir aquí... – Respiró hondo – He adorado poder estar viva para asistir a tu boda con Mike, ver a mi Levi vestido de traje formal de nuevo, y no con su traje de trabajo. Lo que más he amado, Han, es haber tenido a Isaic – Reposó su nuca en la pared, ladeando su rostro a la ventana – Pero, Isaic no habría sido él de no haber sido por que gracias a ti, conocí a Levi y lo que más me duele es que no voy a poder estar cuando él diga su primer palabra, camine sus primeros pasitos, vaya su primer día al jardín de infantes. Más lo pienso y me encantaría poder estar en su primer cumpleaños… Pero no sé si tendré la fuerza para llegar…

– Isabel... – Las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos como dos fuentes.

– Me encantaría poder seguir viéndole esos ojos grises, tan Ackerman. ¿Sabes? Tal vez ahora soy una carga molesta y sin solución. Tal vez suene egoísta, pero estoy feliz de haberlos conocido, de haber sido parte de esta familia, de poder dejar parte de mí, antes de irme...

– ¡No digas que es egoísta! – Le gritó Hanji – ¡Por que si no estuvieras enferma no serías una carga sin solución! ¡No te separarías de nosotros! – Soltó las manos de su amiga para secarse las mejillas, Isabel se le acercó y la abrazó.

– Gracias... Sí que me entiendes, siempre lo hiciste... – Hanji lloró desconsoladamente en el hombro de la pelirroja – Yo... Quiero que sepas esto Hanji, es que no puedo decírselo a Levi... Si realmente encuentro la forma de quedarme siempre cerca de ustedes, quiero que sepas que cada vez que Isaic sonría, yo también lo haré.

– No nos dejes... – Sollozó abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

– Sé que estarás ahí para Levi y para Isaic, Hanji... Y sé también que ellos estarán para tí, por que siempre estuvimos juntos, somos una familia...

– ¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo, Isabel?

– He pensado mucho en eso, también... – Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Y es que si no les muestro mi sonrisa ahora, la olvidarán... – cerró sus ojos liberando las lágrimas contenidas en ellos – Quiero quedarme aquí, Hanji, tengo miedo.

Ambas lloraron durante mucho tiempo.

• • •

Una lágrima se cuelaba en su mejilla por debajo de sus anteojos, el recuerdo de ese día aún le provocaba nostalgia, el recuerdo de todos los días que pasó junto a su amiga, le abrían la cicatriz que dejó su partida.

– De haber sabido que decir en ese momento... ¿Podría haberte hecho más bien? – Susurró observando el techo de su casa – Sí que sabe sonreír, ese Isaic... – Se convenció volviendo a su labor de limpiar. – Me pregunto si has encontrado la manera de estar siempre junto a él...

.

.

Algunas nubes comenzaron a reunirse en el cielo abierto que se veía desde la lápida de Isabel, Levi supo entonces que el pronóstico tenía razón: Lluvia por la tarde. Daba igual, los 25 de septiembre son días para poner la mente en consolar a su hijo, a sabiendas que él no podía ocupar el irremplazable lugar de su mamá.

– Papi, ya despedí a mamá... – Le dijo retirando la frente de la tabla de piedra.

– Está bien, vámonos... – Cerró sus ojos diciendo adiós.

El camino de regreso desde el cementerio era fulminante, desgarrador. Al entrar en la ciudad un semáforo le detuvo y pudo observar que Isaic dormía con un fino camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Todavía estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin Isabel y a soportar días como su aniversario para sostener a su hijo, él es el regalo que le dejó su esposa. El semáforo indicó verde y aceleró. Su celular comenzó a sonar, así que ni bien pudo aparcó y contestó

– ¿Hola? […] Hanji... ¿Ya llegaron? […] ¿Que tal va todo? […] Claro, yo estoy regresando del cementerio, Isaic está dormido pero no hay problema, va a tener que despertarse para almorzar. […] Entonces enseguida voy, ¿llevo algo? […] Ok, hasta luego.

Antes de volver a arrancar, se quedó unos instantes observando el volante de su auto: realmente estaba agradecido con Hanji. Ella estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, para escucharlo y aconsejarlo con Isaic, y aunque cuando Isaic estaba a punto de cumplir los dos años nació su nena Alicia, ella siempre le ayudó dándole el punto de vista femenino con el que no contaba para la crianza de su hijo. Se sentía en eterna deuda, reconoce que la chica está loca y también que, de ser por él, hubiera sido la última persona con la que hubiera decidido amistarse, pero ya hacía tantos años de eso que le parecía aburrido pensar en cómo hubiera sido su vida sin ella. El camino hasta casa de Hanji era tranquilo, ella vivía en una casa-cabaña en el bosque de la ciudad, recuerda como ayer el día en que acompañó a Mike a verla para comprarla: poco después de que Isaic hubiese cumplido su primer año, se enteró que Hanji estaba embarazada, y como todo un hombre de familia, Mike quería una casa dónde proteger a los suyos.

– Isaic... – Le llamó en tono de voz bajo, suave, el niño se removió en el asiento trasero dónde se había recostado – Despierta, ya llegaremos a lo de la tía Hanji. El niño dió un bostezo tapándose la boca y se sentó observando por la ventana dónde estaban.

Estacionando en el cordón de la cabaña, la observó una vez más, como la primera vez, cuatro escalones separaban la vereda del porche de madera, un sillón-hamaca se mecía a la derecha con el viento que se había levantado a la vez que las nubes cubrieron el cielo con un manto gris. La pared exterior mostraba los típicos medio-troncos, las ventanas y la puerta principal de madera oscura.

.

.

Alicia desde dentro de la casa acompañaba a su madre en la cocina, quién cocinaba un rico almuerzo, expandió sus fosas nasales...

– ¿Ya llegaron? – Le preguntó su mamá

– ¡Huele a Isaic! – dio media vuelta y corrió a la puerta principal a abrirle a su tío, quién estaba a punto de presionar el timbre y a su mejor amigo, quién aguardaba en la otra mano de Levi – ¡Hola!

– Tu sentido del olfato da miedo, Alicia. – Acarició el cabello rubio dorado a la niña – Qué bonito vestido te puso mamá…

– Lo sé, mamá me lo dice todo el tiempo... – Sonrió a Levi – Hola Isaic – Le saludó agarrándole la mano y arrastrándole y a su titán con ella a su habitación para jugar. Levi cerró la puerta viendo que de la cocina se asomaba su amiga.

– Levi, ven... – Le invitó con un agitar de brazos. – Mike está comprando algunas cosas, es que no teníamos nada aquí...

Se adentró por la sala hacia la cocina, e insistiendo en ayudarle a Hanji comenzó a hervir una olla con agua. La conversación entre ellos fue entretenida y casual, Hanji le contó los detalles de su viaje con Mike y Alicia hasta que el almuerzo estuvo preparado, Mike regresó justo a tiempo.

– ¡Alicia! ¡Isaic! – Les llamó desde la sala – ¡A comer! – Los niños salieron de la habitación. Levi se acercó a Isaic para acompañarlo a lavarse sus manos y de paso, hacerlo él también. Alicia los acompañó y entonces sus manos también fueron lavadas por el tío Levi.

.

.

Luego de almorzar, los niños se salieron al patio, Levi ayudó a Mike a lavar los platos.

– Isaic conoció a un chico ayer, amigo de mi prima... – Inició Levi

– ¿De Mikasa? – Mike le miró de costado. Levi asintió removiendo la suciedad del plato con dificultad – ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – Hanji se interesó en la conversación y se acercó.

– Que Isaic no deja de hablar de él... – Expresó a secas – Incluso lo mencionó en el cementerio, hace un rato.

– Levi, ¿Estás celoso? – El tono molesto de Hanji hacía rabiar a Levi. Mike le olió

– ¿Yo celoso de un niño de 20 años? Por favor... – Mike le acercó el rostro

– Yo huelo que sí...

– No estoy celoso – Chasqueó su lengua – Sólo no quiero que esté con personas raras...

– Pero... Mikasa es una buena chica, no creo que tenga amigos raros. – Dedujo Hanji – A demás, le confías a Armin el cuidado de Isaic. ¿Hablaste con el chico?

– Resulta que Armin también conoce a este mocoso... – Tanto Hanji como Mike le miraron – Sólo que, no lo sé, le contó una historia y ya quedó fascinado con él. No, no pude hablar con él, cuando yo llegué ya se había ido...

– Definitivamente estás celoso... – Declaró Hanji, aplaudiendo – ¿Qué tiene de malo de Isaic conozca a un chico que le entretenga? Dímelo... Puede ser raro como tú dices, pero enamoró a tu bebote y deberías de conocerlo mejor... – El aura se tornó espesa y oscura, Hanji lanzaba risillas por lo bajo mientras que Levi acumulaba ira, cerrando el grifo y arrinconando a su amiga contra la pared.

– ¡Cállate cuatro ojos! ¡Isaic no está enamorado de Eren!

– Oh, así que se llama Eren... – Hanji comenzó a burlarse – ¡Descuida Levi! No me refería a ese tipo de enamoramiento...

– Deberías de conocerlo antes de ponerte así. – Aconsejó Mike, que se acercó y separó a Levi de su mujer, tomándole el hombro.

.

.

Alicia e Isaic estaban recostados en la hamaca paraguaya que se extendía entre dos árboles. Isaic tenía sus manos en su nuca y miraba hacia el cielo gris, en cambio Alicia estaba recostada mirándolo junto a él con sus manos abrazando su torso. Llevaban callados un buen rato.

– ¿Por qué miras el cielo, Isaic? – Preguntó Alicia

– Es que... Mi papá me dijo que mi mamá está ahí... – Respondió Isaic – Ojalá que cada vez que yo miro el cielo ella me vea.

– Isaic... – Alicia se sentó y tomó una de sus manos, haciendo que Isaic también se siente – Ya te dije que si quieres una mamá, puedes usar la mía...

– Sí, Ali – Sostuvo con un poquito más de fuerza la mano.

Alicia quiere muchísimo a Isaic, es 'su mejor amigo en todo el mundo'. A pesar de ser pequeña, Hanji le explicó que la mamá de Isaic se fue cuando era muy chiquitito, ella jamás sintió lástima por él, ya que jamás lo ha visto sufrir por ello, pero aún así, ella estaba dispuesta a lo que sea para que su mejor amigo no esté triste por la ausencia de su mamá, y compartiría la suya para ello.

Ambos volvieron a recostarse sin soltar sus manos y en silencio, cerraron sus ojos para dormir la siesta.

.

.

– Y dime Levi, ¿qué clase de historia le contó este chico, Eren, a Isaic? – Preguntó Hanji provocándolo.

– Una historia sobre un soldado, que era el más fuerte de todos y titanes que secuestraban humanos porque los tenían como mascotas, este soldado rescató a los humanos.

– Suena interesante... – Mike olió el aire encontrando otro olor nuevo – ¿Qué más? – Sabía que Levi no estaba contando todos los detalles.

– Bueno... Resulta que este soldado, tenía mi nombre... – Los ojos de Hanji se abrieron de par en par.

– Ya veo por qué se quedó fascinado por la historia... – Levi la observó en silencio – No te hagas... Sabes bien que Isaic te adora.

– Huele a que va a llover... – Acotó Mike y los tres observaron por la ventana notando que los niños se bajaban de la hamaca para correr adentro. – Alicia, ¿te mojaste mucho? – El rubio se arrodilló comenzando a revisarla

– No papi, Isaic me despertó justo cuando las gotas comenzaban a caer... – Respondió con una sonrisa. Mike sonrió a Isaic y le revolvió el cabello. – Tío Levi – Alicia se le acercó – ¿Me alzas?

.

.

Isaic fue por su titán a la habitación de Alicia y regresó a la sala, donde Hanji estaba sentada en el sillón.

– ¿Mi papá y el tío? ¿Alicia? – Le preguntó subiéndose al sillón

– Ellos están adelante, en el sillón-hamaca... ¿Quieres que vayamos? – Lo abrazó y sentó en su falda

– No, tía Hanji, quiero contarte algo... – Hanji lo miró – Ayer en lo de mi tía Mikasa, conocí al señor Eren Jaeger...

– ¿Quién es el señor Eren Jaeger, Isaic? – Le preguntó demostrando demasiada curiosidad

– Es un amigo de mi tía Mikasa, ayer yo estaba pintando mi dibujo del señor dinosaurio y él pasó a visitarla.

– Ajam... – Asintió

– La tía Mikasa tuvo que salir un momento y yo me quedé con él... – Hanji no daba más de intriga, quería que Isaic le contase todo sobre Eren, que tanto altera a su padre. – Me contó la historia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que trataba?

Hanji se dió cuenta de que Isaic necesitaba compartir esa alegría que le había dado conocer a Eren, pensó que podía tratarse sólo de la emoción que le generó esa historia, teniendo en cuenta que el joven tuvo en consideración muchísimas cosas, cómo darle el nombre de 'Levi' al soldado que ganó la guerra contra los titanes, pero cuando Isaic terminó de contarle, dijo algo que realmente no se esperó jamás.

– Tía Hanji... Si yo te cuento algo, ¿prometes no decírselo a mi papá? Es que quiero que lo descubra por el mismo...

– ¿Que sucedió mi amor? – Preguntó Hanji preocupada.

– La razón por la que quiero volver a ver al señor Eren Jaeger es... – Acercó sus labios al oído de su tía, a quién se le apiñaron lágrimas en los ojos luego de escuchar las palabras de Isaic.

.

.

En la media tarde Eren y Mikasa salían del hospital, habían ido a visitar a Armin para acompañarlo durante la internación de su abuelo.

– Así que era cierto, iba a llover por la tarde... – Mikasa parecía desanimada.

– Demonios, debí hacerle caso a mi papá... – Eren había ido en su bicicleta, confiando en que las pocas nubes que adornaban el cielo eran pasajeras.

– ¿Que vas a hacer?

– Volveré en bicicleta... – Asintió seguro – No la dejaré aquí ni loco.

– Usa esto... – Mikasa le extendió su impermeable

– No usaré eso... – La vio incrédulo

– Si no quieres que te obligue... – Mikasa ya estaba por lanzarse encima de Eren, pero éste tomó el impermeable y se lo puso.

– ¿No me queda algo apretado?

– Te queda perfecto, Eren... Lo compré grande por las dudas...

– No lo dices enserio... – Mikasa sólo le lanzó una fría mirada.

– Me tomaré este taxi, ¡avísame cuando llegues a tu casa! – Mikasa corrió bajo la lluvia hasta el taxi.

Eren puso la capucha y se dirigió a su bici, desamarró la cadena y la apoyó en el canastito de adelante de su manubrio. Tomó la manta más seca que tenía en el canasto y secó el asiento, aunque tuviera el impermeable de Mikasa sería bueno que el asiento no resbale. Una vez 'seco', se montó en su bici y mirando hacia ambos lados de la avenida, emprendió camino a su casa. Era insoportable, la gente empieza a manejar mal cuando llueve, Eren trataba de mantener la calma a pesar de todas las bocinas y hombres maldiciendo en las esquinas, pero le resultaba imposible. Sintiéndose enfermar dobló de la avenida a una calle interna, libre del tráfico y el bochinche, comenzó a andar más alegre, con más ánimo. Para su desgracia, la lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad dificultándosele ver el camino, haciendo que su rueda delantera pase por encima de una piedra, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciéndolo caer sobre el pavimento, lamentablemente aunque colocó sus manos para detener la caída, se lastimó el pómulo izquierdo. Un raspón debajo de su ojo y al costado de su rostro: la lluvia se encargó de limpiar la poca sangre que salió. Mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, que no viniera ningún auto se sentó y comenzó a revisarse su pierna izquierda, que quedó bajo la bicicleta al momento de la caída, por suerte, ésta no sufrió ninguna herida. Al pararse, se hizo consciente que el sonido estrepitoso de las gotas en la calle no era lo único que se oía. Algo parecido al llanto de un perro provenía desde un terreno que había ahí, dónde el se cayó.

Tomó su bicicleta y la subió a la vereda, comenzando a revisar el terreno de dónde venía ese sonido, el pasto estaba muy alto, y el que estuviera mojado hacía que fuese más complicado moverse, a simple vista no lograba divisar nada, pero estaba seguro que el animalito estaba ahí, le preocupaba que, de entrar, lo terminase pisando por no verlo. Así que con mucho cuidado comenzó a avanzar, la tierra estaba empapada, pareciendo lodo: debía tener cuidado, lo único que no necesitaba era otra caída.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Se preguntó moviendo los pastos a su alrededor. El llanto no parecía cesar.

Eren decidió permanecer quieto y esperar a que el otro ser se moviera. Y así sucedió: unos pastos a aproximadamente 2 metros de Eren se movieron solos. Con cuidado de no resbalar se abrió paso y alcanzó al animal: un caniche toy blanco, empapado y muy asustado.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solito? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa. El animal retrocedió asustado – ¡Espera! No quiero hacerte daño... – Eren se arrodilló en los pastos y esperó a que el perrito confiase en él, no se tardó mucho en acercarse, descubriendo que era una hembrita – Buena chica... Eres muy pequeñita todavía... – Dijo revisándole los dientes – Tienes collar... ¿Vamos a casa? Tengo que secarte... – Eren volvió dónde su bicicleta, tanteó las mantas de su canasto, estaban aún más empapadas, y la perra no dejaba de temblar.

Pensando en qué sería conveniente descubrió su única alternativa: utilizaría su sweater seco bajo el impermeable de Mikasa para impedir que la perra continuase mojándose. Sin más preámbulos, se quitó el impermeable junto con el sweater, dejándolo dentro del primero para que no se mojase, metió a la perrita por el otro lado, sacando su cabecita por el cuello de ambos abrigos y la metió en su canastito intentando taparla con la capucha del mismo, pero siempre dejándole abierta la entrada de aire. Rápidamente se subió en su bici de nuevo y continuó viaje a su casa. Ahora no sólo estaba empapado, si no también embarrado.

.

.

Carla esperaba en la ventana por el regreso de Eren, ella sabía bien que su hijo no había llevado campera ni de abrigo, ni impermeable, y era tan obstinado para asumir que él también era vulnerable a las enfermedades: que su padre fuese médico no quiere decir que él era la excepción. En cuánto divisó la bicicleta de Eren bajo la lluvia, salió por la puerta principal.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Necesitamos toallas! – Eren se bajó de su bicicleta tomando al bulto de 'campera impermeable' desde el canasto cuando ésta aún no había frenado, dejándola caer tras él.

– ¿Qué haces en remera, Eren Jaeger? – Carla no sabía si reírse o llorar.

– ¡Élla necesita que la sequemos, mamá! – Eren apoyó el bollo en el piso bajo el techo y se dedicó a entrar la bicicleta por la entrada del costado que daba al garaje.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Eren? ¡Deja de mojarte, demonios! – Le gritó por encima del ruido de la lluvia observando que la ropa que Eren apoyó en el piso comenzaba a perder volumen, mostrando a una blanca y empapada caniche. Carla entonces supo lo que debía hacer, entró a la cachorra en la casa y comenzó a secarla con la primera toalla que encontró. Eren apareció desde la puerta de la cocina, había entrado por la puerta de atrás, empapado. – Un día, por rescatar a alguno de tus 'mascotas de a veces' terminarás mal... ¿Qué te hiciste al costado del ojo? – Observó que se había quitado las zapatillas – ¡Ponte algo en los pies, estás mojado!

– Sí, déjame... – Respondió tratando de ignorar el reto de su madre – De algo hay que morir, y qué mejor que haciendo lo que a uno le gusta... – Se quitó la remera empapada, mostrando su plano abdomen, amplia espalda y pequeña cintura.

– Pregunté que te hiciste en la cara... – Sin dejar de secar a la perrita.

– Me caí de la bicicleta, mamá... – Respondió hastiado – Cosas que pasan cuando llueve...

– Tu padre te dijo que llevases un paraguas, ¡no debías haber salido en la bicicleta! – El regaño se vio interrumpido por el llanto agudo de la cachorrita.

– ¿Ves lo que hiciste? – Se acercó – Si no hubiera salido en la bicicleta no la hubiera encontrado... Seguiría muriéndose de frío ahí afuera... – Tomó a la perrita entre una nueva toalla seca, la alzó y comenzó a secarla el mismo.

– Tú... ¡Tienes que secarte tú! Deja que yo me ocupe de ella... Mírate, estás empapado

– La hiciste llorar... – Trató de darle la espalda a su madre, pero ésta se colocó enfrente suyo con su mejor cara fea. En cambio Eren sonreía abiertamente y entornaba sus ojos con cariño hacia la caniche. – ¡Achís!

– No tienes remedio... – suspiró para volverse a la cocina a prepararle algo para comer a la perra.

– No le hagas caso, ella siempre primero se hace la ruda y después muestra su lado blando... – La observó que dejó de temblar – ¿Tienes dueño? ¿Te perdiste? – La perrita no hacía más que sólo mirar a Eren, pero él en sus ojitos marrones podía ver que quería regresar con su familia. – Mañana publicaré que te encontré y buscaremos a tus papis... ¿Sí?

Eren adora a los animales, razón por la cuál estudia para ser veterinario y también consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una veterinaria cercana a su universidad, dónde un señor y su mujer atienden a las mascotas de los vecinos. Él comenzó como ayudante bañando a los animalitos y vendiendo alimento balanceado, pero luego el doctor Pixis le permitió acercarse a realizarle controles a algún que otro cliente. La mayor parte de su sueldo lo usaba para pagarle a su jefe por la atención a todos los animales que encuentra perdidos o heridos. Los agradecimientos de los dueños al ver que sus mascotas habían terminado en las manos de Eren le hacía ganar a la veterinaria muchos nuevos clientes, aunque no vivieran en el vecindario, ya que a demás de lo atractivo que resulta ser físicamente, es muy amable.

Es rescatista... La primera vez que rescató a un animalito fue a los 11 años, era un conejo de suave pelaje blanco y grandes y profundos ojos rojos, sus padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en que 'orejudo' se quedase en su casa, ya que en el patio de los Jaeger, Grisha cultiva hierbas medicinales, y tratándose de un conejo, éstas serían el plato principal. Eren intentó convencerlos pero no hubo caso, entonces se responsabilizó por él, colgó carteles por la ciudad: él daría en adopción a 'orejudo' a una familia que lo quisiera y cuidase. Y así, de a un animal por vez, se dedicó a buscarle hogar a los callejeros o a regresar a sus familias a los perdidos.

.

.

Tía y sobrino compartieron una conversación que terminó con un susurro y una adulta sollozando. Levi, Mike y Alicia entraron de nuevo en la sala, observando la escena: Isaic sentado en las piernas de Hanji, que se aferraba al niño y lloraba sin control.

– Hanji... ¿Qué pasó? – Mike corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló delante suyo. Alicia fue detrás de él, trepándose al sillón y comenzando a acariciar el brazo de su mamá.

– Nada... – Dijo escondiendo sus lágrimas en el hombro de Isaic, soltándolo con su mano izquierda y secándose. – No pasó nada... – Intentó convencerse para dejar de llorar pero no podía...

– Tía... – Isaic se separó un poco para secarle las lágrimas

Hanji, conmocionada, vio que Isaic le regalaba una preciosa sonrisa consoladora a la vez que acariciaba sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas. Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, quería mil veces volver a escuchar lo que Isaic le susurró, pero el niño quería guardarlo en secreto por ahora.

– Isaic... – Levi se acercó – ¿Qué le pasó a la tía Hanji? – Le preguntó arrodillándose en el piso junto a ellos.

– Nada, Levi... – Respondió Hanji, defendiendo su secreto – Recordé a Isabel... ¡Nada más! – Sólo mencionarla hizo que derramara nuevas lágrimas y viéndole la expresión de sorpresa a Levi, abrazó con todo el dolor de su corazón a Isaic. Su esposo la abrazó por encima del niño, alzándole el rostro y secando sus lágrimas, Alicia le daba tiernos besos en sus mejillas, Levi colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de su hijo, y su mejilla en el hombro de Hanji.

Sí, Levi no insistiría en saber qué fue lo que Isaic hizo o dijo para que Hanji perdiera el control así. No era su estilo lanzarse a llorar a los brazos de alguien pero, en ese círculo invisible que le unía a esas personas, se sentía protegido.

.

.

Los días pasaban, en semana Levi había pedido salir a las 14hs del trabajo para poder llevar a Isaic al médico, a su examen anual de rutina, eso era algo que nunca podría dejar de hacer, no tenía muchas maneras de protegerlo de las enfermedades, eso era algo que aprendió con Isabel, pero si podía prevenirlas o curarlas haría todo lo que esté en sus manos. Pasó por lo de Armin a buscarlo y se dirigieron al consultorio.

– Teníamos un turno con el pediatra... – Le dijo a la recepcionista.

– ¿A nombre de quién? – Le preguntó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

– Ackerman, Isaic. – Le dijo molesto. Odiaba la mala atención de esas chicas en polleras cortas y apretadas. La chica tecleó e imprimió unos papeles.

– ¿Qué parentesco tiene con el niño? – Preguntó ofreciéndole los papeles y una lapicera para que autorice la cita. – Firme aquí por favor.

– Soy su padre... – La chica lo miró y sonrió.

– Bien, ya está anotado, el doctor de hoy no es el que siempre le atendió, se tomó licencia. – Hubo una pausa en la que Levi miró mal a la recepcionista – Pero no se preocupe, el doctor Jaeger es un muy buen médico.

– ¿Jaeger? – Isaic apenas ya había dejado de contarle a todo el mundo la historia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y ahora conocería a alguien nuevo que tiene el mismo apellido que el chico.

– ¿Lo conoce?

– ¿Jaeger cuanto...? – Preguntó serio

– Grisha Jaeger... – Respondió la chica algo asustada

– Ah... – ¿Tendría algún parentesco con Eren?

– Por el consultorio 3, lo van a llamar por el apellido.

Levi regresó al asiento dónde había dejado a Isaic y de la mano continuaron por el pasillo hasta una nueva sala de espera, dónde el hombre sentó a upa a su hijo. Muchas familias hacían ruido a su alrededor, en cambio ellos se mantenían sentados y quietos.

– Papi, no me gusta venir al doctor... – Dijo Isaic en tono bajo – Me da miedo estar enfermo

– ¿Te sientes mal? – El niño negó con su cabeza – Entonces no tienes que tener miedo del doctor...

– Pero a veces me pinchan y me duele...

– Hoy no tienen que pincharte, Isaic... – Luego de que dos niños fueran atendidos por el doctor Jaeger le llegó el turno.

– Ackerman... – Llamó el doctor desde la puerta del consultorio, vestía una blanca bata abierta. Levi e Isaic pasaron al consultorio y cerraron la puerta.

– Levi Ackerman... – Se presentó estrechándose la mano con el doctor. – Padre de Isaic... – Le presentó a su hijo.

– Mucho gusto, soy Grisha Jaeger. – Se presentó acuclillándose y sonriéndole al pequeño de grandes ojos grises, que lo miraban asombrado dentro de sus ojos. – Hola Isaic

– Hola – Saludó algo tímido.

– ¿Vienen por algo en especial? – Preguntó levantándose de nuevo

– Un examen de rutina, doctor Jaeger... – Levi se sentía extremadamente incómodo llamando por 'Jaeger' a alguien.

– Ah muy bien... Bueno, voy a necesitar que Isaic se quite la ropa para revisarlo. – Levi sentó a Isaic en la camilla y le quitó el buzo, la remera, el pantalón y las zapatillas. – Isaic – El niño lo miró – Esto va a estar un poco frío... Respírame hondo... – Le avisó y auscultó el corazón y los pulmones – Dame el brazo – le tomó la presión – Ahora ven por aquí... – Lo bajó de la camilla – lo midió y pesó, Grisha le dijo a Levi que ya podía vestirlo. Luego le revisó los oídos y le pidió que le dijera las letras que reconocía en un cartel ubicado en la pared, desde una distancia considerable.

– E, E, H, I, O, L, E, A, M, I... – Leyó las letras.

– Muy bien, perfecto... Conoces bien las vocales, Isaic... – Le felicitó Grisha. – También conoces las letras 'L', 'H' y 'M'.

– ¿Usted conoce al señor Eren Jaeger? – Grisha se sorprendió, el niño no había dicho nada más que 'hola' y ahora parecía querer entablar una conversación con el doctor.

– Sí... Eren Jaeger es mi hijo... – Le respondió – ¿Por qué? – Miró al padre del niño, quién estaba algo sorprendido, o molesto...

– ¿De verdad? ¡Yo sabía! Como mi papá y yo también tenemos el mismo apellido... – Isaic mostró un brillo en sus ojos que dejó satisfecho al doctor, en cuánto a la revisación médica. Le preocupaba que no le dijera nada, ya que tenía que comprobar sus habilidades lingüísticas.

– ¿Conociste a Eren? – Le pregunto riendo

– Sí, mi papá tuvo que dejarme en lo de mi tía Mikasa... Y él pasó a visitarla... – Isaic ya se entusiasmaba – Me contó la historia de cómo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad salvó a todos sus compañeros de los titanes... ¿Usted la conoce, señor doctor Jaeger?

– Así que en lo de Mikasa... – Isaic asintió y vio dentro de los ojos del doctor – Sí, esa historia la conozco.

– Usted se parece a el señor Eren Jaeger... – Grisha se rió.

– Yo diría que es él quién se parece un poco a mí... Por ejemplo... Tú eres muy parecido a tu papá...

– ¡Pero me gusta parecerme a mi papá! Él es el mejor...

– Ya lo creo... – Isaic se sentó en las piernas de su papá, abrazándolo. Grisha se sentó del otro lado del escritorio tomando una lapicera.

– ¿Edad?

– Va a cumplir cinco... – El doctor anotaba en la nueva ficha médica.

– ¿Cuánto falta para su cumpleaños? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

– menos de dos meses, es el 16 de noviembre.

– Gracias... Como el doctor se fue de licencia, sus fichas médicas están bajo llave, y no puedo tomarlas simplemente, necesitaba esos datos...

– No hay problema... ¿Está todo bien?

– Señor Ackerman, Isaic es un niño con un corazón y pulmones muy sanos, su presión tiende a ser baja pero está bien. Mide 104 centímetros y pesa 14,460kg, estas medidas están acorde a su edad... – El doctor sacó de su libreta, unas nuevas hojas con curvas de crecimiento 'típico' en talla y peso de un niño según las edades. En él hizo una cruz dónde se encontraba el peso y la talla de Isaic y mostró la hoja – Su ubicación está entre las medidas de niños bajos, pero aún así está bien. – El doctor anotaba en la ficha a medida que le explicaba – Sus reflejos están perfectos, al igual que su visión y sus oídos. Quisiera ver su libreta de vacunación... – Levi le acercó el documento y el doctor la revisó – Su calendario de vacunas está completo.

– Señor doctor Jaeger – Grisha miró a Isaic por encima de sus anteojos – No me gusta ponerme vacunas...

– A mí tampoco, Isaic... Pero hay que hacerlo para no enfermarse... Así que cuando llegue el momento, sólo tienes que pensar en algo bonito. – Isaic asintió. – Señor Ackerman ¿cuántas horas duerme Isaic?

– Se acuesta a las 9, y despertamos a las 7, duerme 10 horas y hay días en los que duerme una pequeña siesta en la tarde.

– ¿Es muy habitual?

– No, sólo los días que tiene problemas para dormir por la noche, cuando alguna pesadilla lo despierta, por ejemplo.

– Perfecto... – Grisha anotaba todo – ¿Cuántas comidas hace al día?

– Son tres... Desayuna, almuerza luego del kinder y cena... Antes de que yo pase por él en lo de la persona que lo cuida, seguro tomó alguna merienda, leche o yogur acompañado con algo.

– Así que te quedas en lo de alguien mientras papá trabaja... – Conversaba con Isaic

– ¡Sí! El señor Armin juega conmigo a la tarde y me cuenta historias...

– Oh, así que Armin te cuida... – Grisha sonrió

– ¿También lo conoce? – Isaic se entusiasmó

– Sí, él y Eren son amigos desde pequeños...

– Después le pediré al señor Armin que me hable más sobre el señor Eren Jaeger... – Susurró festejando.

– ¿Cómo son sus hábitos para ir al baño? – Le preguntó de nuevo a Levi

– Normales, no suele tener problemas... – Isaic se paró y se dirigió dónde un cajón de juguetes en el consultorio.

– ¿Hay alguna cosa que le preocupe respecto de su desarrollo intelectual?

– No, es bastante proactivo, cuenta hasta cinco con sus manos, el otro día Eren le enseñó a hacer grullas, pero rápidamente lo olvidó... – Levi se rió

– ¿Usted también conoce a mi hijo?

– No, él tuvo que irse a trabajar antes de que yo llegara a buscar a Isaic en lo de Mikasa.

– Ah, discúlpeme... – Grisha notó el entusiasmo de Isaic y el aura preocupada de Levi. – Entonces todo parece estar en orden, señor Ackerman. Le daré una orden para realizar un análisis de sangre y recuerde que el próximo año debe llevarlo a la sala de atención para que le den las vacunas anuales.

– Sí... – Levi asintió, se sentía a gusto con la atención que le dio Grisha, le pareció un médico más dedicado que el que antes atendía a Isaic.

Grisha anotó una serie de órdenes médicas, las firmó y selló, él y Levi se pararon y se estrecharon la mano. El doctor revisó en uno de sus cajones y sacó de él un muñeco de tela, de aproximadamente 14cm.: era un señor de corto cabello negro, vestía una capa verde, pantalones blancos y botas hasta las rodillas color marrón. En la espalda de su capa, estaban dibujadas dos alas y en sus manos sostenía dos espadas.

– Ya debemos irnos, Isaic... – Le llamó Levi notando que el niño jugaba con unos cubos de formas geométricas

– Sí, papi... – Isaic se dejó alzar por su papá y le habló al doctor – Señor doctor Jaeger...

– ¿Sí?

– Dígale al señor Eren Jaeger que quiero verlo y que me cuente la historia del titán aprendiz...

– Le diré... Quiero regalarte esto – Grisha le extendió el muñeco.

– ¿A mí? – El rostro de Isaic se vio iluminado aceptando el regalo.

– Sí... Continúa portándote así de bien... – El niño asintió.

– ¿Quién es este señor, doctor? – Preguntó Isaic mirándolo.

– Este hombrecito, es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, del que te habló Eren. – le dijo sonriendo. – Los veré luego de los estudios.

– Sí doctor... Muchas gracias... – Levi abrió la puerta para salir e Isaic saludó con la mano al doctor.

Levi e Isaic regresaron a casa para jugar juntos lo que restó de la tarde que Levi pidió en el trabajo para llevar a su hijo a la revisación médica anual.

.

.

Temprano en la noche, el doctor tomó su maletín y bajó del auto, jugando con las llaves de su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró

– Ya llegué. – Una caniche cachorra corrió a su encuentro, meneando la cola – ¿Tú sigues aquí? – le peguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

– Bienvenido, querido... – Carla se acercó desde la cocina y le dio una caricia en la mejilla – Hoy Eren no ha tenido suerte encontrando a los dueños.

– Hablando de Eren... ¿Ya llegó? – Carla asintió

– Está en el estudio...

El doctor se desabrigó y pasó al estudio de la casa, la brillante iluminación lo encandiló un poco. Para estudiar, Eren necesitaba todas las luces encendidas.

– Hola papá... ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Preguntó sin dejar de ver en sus libros

– Bien hijo... Hoy atendí a un niño muy bueno... – Eren lo vió – Un niño que se llama Isaic Ackerman...

– El sobrino de Mikasa... – Grisha asintió – ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal está? ¿Está todo bien? – Eren sonrió interesado en saber.

– Sí, es un niño sano... Me preguntó si conocía a 'el señor Eren Jaeger'.

– Ah sí... Me llama así, por que su padre le enseñó que debe ser respetuoso con las personas que conoce... – Explicó con algo de vergüenza – Intenté pedirle que me llamase sólo Eren, pero no hubo caso...

– Bueno, a mí me llama 'señor doctor Jaeger'. Es un bonito niño... – Eren sólo sonrió – Lo que me preocupa un poco es su padre...

– ¿De que hablas? – Frunció el ceño

– Es que no parecía muy contento por que conociste a su hijo...

– Ah si, Armin me comentó que Isaic no deja de hablar de mi ni un poco y Mikasa me dijo que su primo está algo fastidiado por eso, pero es que quiere proteger a su hijo… Yo creo que está bien…

– No te metas en problemas...

– No lo haré papá. No quiero hacerle nada malo a Isaic, es el sobrino de Mikasa, su padre no va a hacerme nada… – Exageraba Eren.

– No, me imagino... – Eren regresó a sus libros y Grisha se acercó a la puerta – Hoy en la visita le regalé un muñequito del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Eren dejó de escribir sin levantar la vista – Asegúrate de que la historia del titán aprendiz le guste tanto como esa...

– Por supuesto que le gustará... – La historia original en la que Eren se basó fue un libro que su padre le mostró cuando él tenía 17 años: "Shingeki no kyojin".

.

.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con normalidad, el abuelo de Armin fue dado de alta en su internación y pudo regresar a su casa, Mikasa ha estado ayudando a Eren a encontrar a los dueños de la caniche blanca. Los carteles eran removidos de las calles y nuevamente colgados por ellos. Difíciles exámenes se aproximaban para los tres, con la llegada del fin de curso…

Levi trabajaba, como siempre, Isaic se iba del jardín a lo de Armin y luego después regresaba a casa. Siempre que volvía a casa, miraba por la ventana de su auto, esperando algún día... Volver a ver al señor Eren Jaeger... El tiempo le trajo un nuevo cumpleaños, con una reunión familiar en su casa, algunos regalos, de más paseos y muchos cuentos que su niñero leyó para él.

.

.

Las vacaciones de invierno comenzaban pocos días antes del día del inicio del invierno. El jardín de infantes, las escuelas y universidades cerraron sus puertas para todos los estudiantes, dándoles su merecido descanso de fiestas de fin de año.

– Hey, Levi... – Hanji y Alicia estaban de visita en su casa – ¿Qué haremos en navidad?

– Este año lo pasaré con mi madre... – Le dijo extendiéndole una humeante taza de café con crema y sentándose junto a ella en la silla alta de la barra desayunadora.

– Hm... – Asintió poco convencida.

– Luego regresaremos aquí... – Contestó con obviedad.

– Habrá fuegos artificiales en el parque "Funny Kingdom"... – Propuso con insistencia... Lo mismo de cada año. Levi rodó los ojos – Anda... ¡Todos los años te invito! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! No puede ser que estés tan amargado... – Su tono se volvió el de una nena encaprichada, el silencio se hizo en la cocina, Levi bajó su rostro hacia su café mientras que Hanji después de pocos segundos giró a verlo.

– Creo que... – Dio un sorbo a su café – Debería de ir este año... – Los ojos de Hanji se abrieron de par en par.

– No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Levi... Perdona lo de recién... – Admitió que se dejó llevar por las ganas de compartir ese momento con él.

– Tienes razón, Hanji... Vayamos a ver los fuegos artificiales en el parque.

.

.

Unos cuántos centímetros de nieve vestían las calles y los pórticos de las casas en la madrugada. En casa de los Jaeger dormían todos menos el doctor, ya era tiempo de prepararse para ir a trabajar, el sonido de unos pequeños y cortos pasos se sintió en la sala.

– Eres madrugadora... – Dijo a Reina, que bajó desde el ático, donde duerme con Eren. La caniche sólo meneaba la cola y jadeaba – No vas a decirme que tienes calor... – Grisha se agachó para alzar el plato de mascota para darle algunas croquetas a modo de desayuno.

Nunca fue amante de los animales, pero se acostumbró al amor que Eren tenía por ellos. Hacía ya, mucho tiempo que esporádicamente tenían un nuevo integrante de la familia de forma temporal. Grisha debía irse a trabajar, así que miró a la perra quién sentada a su lado esperaba una recompensa por ser una buena chica. Grisha sólo acarició su lanudo pelaje y vio cómo satisfecha volvió a subir las escaleras para ir por la cama de Eren, sus buenos hábitos de limpieza y sus malos hábitos de subirse a las camas la habían hecho ganar el nombre de "Reina".

– Me pregunto que pasará cuando Eren tenga que regresarte a tus dueños... – Sabía bien que su hijo se estaba encariñando demasiado, y es que evita ponerle nombres a los animales que encuentra, sobre todo a los que parece que ya tenían dueños.

Ese día, Grisha se reencontró con un niño de cinco años, de despeinado cabello negro, grandes ojos grises y una hermosa sonrisa. Esa tarde el niño le pidió a su doctor que por favor, le dijera a el señor Eren Jaeger que no olvide que quiere escuchar la historia del titán aprendiz.

.

.

De salida de la clínica y regreso al auto, Levi pensaba en que desde ese día en lo de Mikasa, su hijo y Eren Jaeger no se habían encontrado, lo que le sorprendía es que no lo había olvidado. Había interrogado a Armin sobre todo lo referente a Eren.

• • •

Isaic jugaba en la sala de la casa de su niñero con el titán aprendiz, mientras que Levi tenía una conversación un tanto incómoda en la cocina con Armin.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre completo? – Preguntó seriamente, observando en los celestes y temblorosos ojos de Armin

– Eren Jaeger... – Respondió con seguridad.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

– Tiene 21 años, su cumpleaños es el 30 de marzo.

– 30 de marzo... – Repitió pensativo – ¿Dónde vive? ¿Con quien?

– Se-señor Ackerman... – Armin comenzó a sentirse intimidado

– Solamente responde a mis preguntas, Armin... No perderás tu trabajo por tener un amigo potencialmente peligroso para mi hijo...

– Pe-pero... – No pudo terminar su frase que Levi le interrumpió

– Nada de peros... Cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta, Isaic no deja de hablar de él. Tengo que asegurarme de que sea una excelente persona. – Armin tragó pesado y pareció convencerse... Quería convencerlo de que Eren no era un mal chico.

– Vive con su madre y su padre, en el lado oeste de la ciudad, a pocas cuadras del río.

– Luego me anotarás en un papelito la dirección exacta... – Armin asintió inseguro, realmente Levi daba miedo en modo interrogador. Sentía que si volvía a tener miedo de responder le comenzaría a arrancar los dientes uno por uno. – ¿Cuánto mide? ¿Cuánto pesa? Calcúlame su índice de masa corporal... También quiero saber su apariencia, el color de su piel, de su cabello y de sus ojos. – Armin corrió por una calculadora. Levi sonrió satisfecho, obtendría toda la información que quiere. Rápidamente marcó en su calculadora.

– Su IMC es de 22,5, señor Ackerman, mide 1,7m y pesa alrededor de 65kg

– Bien... ¿Y cómo es su apariencia?

– Pues... Eren tiene el cabello color café, corto, a los costados de su frente usa flequillo, su cabello no es del todo llovido, tiene más bien... – Armin se rascó la cabeza pensando en la palabra exacta para describir el aspecto de su cabello – ¿volumen? – Se preguntaba a sí mismo en voz alta – Sí, volumen. Su tono de piel no es del todo pálido, pero tampoco es moreno... – Armin sonreía al describir a Eren tratando de ser exacto. – Sus ojos son de color verde, verde azulado, pero también depende... A oscuras por ejemplo, se ven brillantemente verdes... Su nariz es una normal nariz, no tiene nada de especial, humm...

– Armin... – Levi llamó su atención para hacer una nueva pregunta – ¿Cuántas veces por día se lava las manos? – Los ojos de Armin brillaron de incertidumbre

– No lo sé... – Respondió con pesar

– ¿Y sabes cuántas veces a la semana se baña?

– Supongo que se baña una vez al día... Nunca lo he visto oler mal, excepto luego de las prácticas de deporte en la escuela...

– Bien... – Levi miraba a su alrededor. Armin suspiró... Creyó que el interrogatorio había finalizado pero... – ¿Qué enfermedades tuvo en su vida? – Armin se quedó pensando – Tengo entendido que se conocen desde pequeños... Deberías recordar por lo menos cuatro enfermedades que haya tenido...

– Bueno, recuerdo que cuando teníamos 4 años, varios niños en nuestro jardín de infantes padecieron varicela. Obviamente ni Eren ni yo, fuimos inmunes a ésta.

– Recuerdo que a los cuatro tuviste varicela... – Asentía Levi, antes de contratarlo como niñero había revisado todo el historial médico de Armin Arlert. – Ese año también lo tuvo Mikasa...

– Sí, bueno luego él no ha padecido de muchas cosas... Verá, su padre es doctor, él, Mikasa y yo siempre hemos tenido el calendario de vacunación completo, el padre de Eren insistía con aplicarnos las vacunas siempre.

– También recuerdo que en cada visita al médico tenías el calendario de vacunación al día.

– Más que alguna vez que se contagió de gripe por influenza o gastroenteritis por comer algo malo no recuerdo, sobre Eren.

– Parece que Eren Jaeger no va a morir aún... – Amenazó por lo bajo. Armin alertó aquello dando un respingo

– Verá, señor Ackerman, si Eren fuese un mal chico no sería amigo mío, ni de Mikasa. Siempre hemos estado juntos, sus padres le dieron una buena educación y le inculcaron valores...

– ¿A qué dedica su tiempo? – Preguntó Levi, recordando lo fundamental.

– Eren está estudiando veterinaria...

– Isaic me dijo que Mikasa le mencionó que él sería doctor de animales...

– Sí, y bueno, trabaja medio tiempo en una veterinaria cerca de su universidad.

– Interesante – Levi se llevó la mano a su mentón – ¿Y no tiene novia?

– No que yo sepa... – Se rió Armin – Aunque si yo no sé, es porque no tiene...

– ¿Ni una chica que le guste? – Preguntó con molestia.

– No me ha hablado de ninguna chica, señor Ackerman... – Armin quería sonar convincente, lo cierto es que no entendía bien por qué le parecía raro a Levi – Sí sé que muchas chicas en su universidad le están detrás... – Los ojos de Levi se abrieron con atención, lo cierto es que esto ya no era un interrogatorio, más bien era como el chusmerío del barrio. – Es que él es la clase de chico condescendiente que siempre sonríe, alma caritativa, buen estudiante... Las chicas se vuelven locas por él...

– Entiendo...

Levi decidió que no era importante preguntar nada más. Después de todo, si Eren Jaeger era popular con las chicas o no, no tenía que ver con su hijo.

• • •

Lo que olvidó pedirle a Armin es que le muestre una foto suya... Aún sabiendo características de su rostro, no sabe como luce, y su hijo, aún después de 3 meses de haberlo conocido, no dejaba de hablar de cuánto le había gustado esa historia de soldados y titanes que le contó.

– Papi... Me gusta ver al señor doctor Jaeger... – Decía Isaic caminando de la mano de su padre – Me recuerda al señor Eren Jaeger…

– Claro que lo hará, Isaic... Es su padre. – Era molesto, hablar de alguien que su hijo conocía y extrañaba, y él no conocía su rostro.

– ¿Es verdad que soy parecido a ti, papá? – Habían llegado al auto, Levi abrió la puerta delantera para destrabar la de atrás, abriéndole y dejándolo pasar y abrochándole el cinturón, él también ingresó en su auto y giró su rostro hacia atrás viendo a su hijo.

– En casa nos pararemos frente al espejo y veremos... – Isaic sonrió y asintió.

Al poner el auto en marcha, el estéreo automáticamente comenzó a sonar en la última canción infantil que habían escuchado antes de bajarse. Isaic balbuceaba las canciones mientras que Levi manejaba pensando en que ama con todo su corazón a su hijo, pero sí a veces le gustaría que se pareciera más a Isabel que a él mismo. Sí lo hace, tiene esa forma de sonreír con toda la boca o esa expresión confiada cuando está seguro de algo, y su cabello es desprolijo y no tan brillante. Pero a veces, sólo tiene ganas de volver a ver los grandes ojos verdes de su difunta esposa, no en una fotografía... En la vida...

.

.

Faltaba media hora para la medianoche del veinticuatro de diciembre. Isaic esperaba de la mano de su padre y su abuela a que llegara su tía Hanji, con su tío Mike y su mejor amiga Alicia en la entrada principal. Estaba entusiasmado, nunca había pasado una navidad fuera de la casa, a demás, en ese parque se organizaba un tipo festival en el que había atracciones de todo tipo: juegos, comida, juguetes, máscaras, entre otras.

Pocos minutos transcurrieron hasta que Alicia apareció corriendo entre la gente, siendo guiada hasta el niño por su olfato.

– ¡Isaic! – Gritó aferrándose al cuello del niño. Tras ella llegaron sus padres, abonaron el monto de la entrada e ingresaron en el parque.

Una pequeña cabaña con el cartel de informes recibía a los recién llegados con bonitas chicas vestidas de gnomos del polo norte, que entregaban un mapa de las instalaciones y las atracciones principales de navidad. Un gran arco de luces navideñas de colores verdes y rojos daba la bienvenida. El evento se dividía en dos zonas, una de comercios y pequeñas tiendas tipo carpas dónde se realizaban juegos u obras de entretenimiento y del otro lado se extendía una pequeña plataforma sobre el lago del parque desde la cuál se tendrá la vista a los fuegos artificiales, los cuáles comenzarán cuando el reloj marque la 1 de la madrugada.

– ¡Quiero ver todas las tiendas! – Gritaba Hanji.

– Estás más emocionada que los niños, cuatro ojos... – Refunfuñó Levi picándole el cachete

– ¿Y qué si es así? Prefiero sonreír antes que estar toda amargada como tú el día de tu cumpleaños... – Levi relajó las expresiones de su rostro... Lo cierto es que aunque los años hayan pasado, Hanji seguía siendo la misma persona a la cuál no le importa la opinión de los demás.

.

.

Armin esperaba fuera del edificio donde vive Mikasa, vestía abrigado, pero pasar frío no era el problema, se había hecho algo tarde.

– Mikasa, soy yo, Armin. – Decía al portero del edificio

– ¡Ya bajo! – Avisó

Enseguida Mikasa apareció en el hall y revolviendo su bolso por la llave para abrir la puerta y salir del edificio

– Realmente estás bonita, Mikasa... – Elogió Armin, con una sonrisa viendo el bonito vestido que estaba usando.

– Gracias Armin… – Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque – Realmente Eren luce muy gracioso en su uniforme de Santa Claus. – Mencionó recordando la imagen que les envió antes de empezar a trabajar.

– ¿Te comentó por qué decidió trabajar en el evento?

– Sí… Un chico que va en su universidad es hijo de los dueños del parque, cómo el evento es en beneficio del parque en sí y cuenta con una gran granja con muchos animales, ese chico utilizó las carteleras de la universidad para llamar la atención de la gente. Entre ellos, Eren, que no puede con su corazón animalero. – Relató Mikasa, con una sonrisa

– Bueno, pero aunque esté de Santa podrá ver los fuegos.

– Ojalá que sí…

A pocos minutos de la medianoche, Armin y Mikasa abonaban su entrada para ingresar en el festival. Dieron una vuelta por los stands para conocer las atracciones, compraron dulces para comer y adornos para llevarse a sus casas, luego se centraron en buscar a Eren. Era difícil encontrarlo entre tantos santa claus con características similares, todos los chicos eran relativamente altos, con sombreros rojos, pelucas y barbas blancas que distorsionaban su reconocimiento.

– ¿Y si el chico de la universidad se llevó a Eren a un lugar lejos de aquí? – Mikasa estaba cansada, sus pies comenzaban a dolerle por el taco de sus botas.

– ¿Qué dices, Mikasa? – Se reía Armin – Ya lo encontraremos.

– Aaaaaah! – Suspiró – Ereeeeeeen ¿Dónde estás?

– Aquí… – Un santa claus de brillantes ojos verdes los llamó desde sus espaldas. – Feliz navidad, jo-jo-jo… – Recitó distorsionando su voz y extendiéndoles una golosina a cada uno de sus amigos.

Armin y Mikasa devolvieron el saludo. Le preguntaron cómo estaba pasando la navidad y Eren les comentó que bien, se había tomado fotos con algunos niños, estaba repartiendo regalos para ellos, no podía distraerse, ni moverse de dónde estaba asignado, cerca de los puestos de juegos, así que tanto Armin como Mikasa decidieron dejarlo por un momento más hasta el horario de los fuegos artificiales, Eren insistió que ellos fueran a verlo del lado del muelle que da al lago del parque, pero éstos se negaron.

– No debe ser aburrido… – Decía Armin sobre Eren – El año que viene si vuelve a hacerse, le pediré a Eren que me anote a mí también.

– Si ustedes van a trabajar de Santa Claus, voy a tener que anotarme para estar de ayudante de santa… – Reflexionaba Mikasa.

– Puedes disfrutar por tu cuenta…

– La navidad sería aburrida sin ustedes… Tal vez me toque… – Un aviso en los parlantes interrumpió a Mikasa

" _Buenas noches, feliz navidad a todos... Tenemos un aviso importante que dar: Un niño de 5 años acaba de separarse de su padre, mide poco más de un metro, su cabello es negro. Llevaba una campera de abrigo negra, una bufanda azul en juego con unos guantes. Repetimos: Un niño de aproximadamente un metro de altura, cabello negro, abrigado con campera negra y bufanda y guantes azules se separó de sus padres… Les pedimos humildemente que de verlo, informen inmediatamente en el área de guardarropas, dónde un familiar va a estar esperando. Disculpen las molestias y muchas gracias…"_

Las personas alrededor comenzaron a quejarse del poco cuidado que tienen algunos padres, pero el teléfono de Armin comenzó a vibrar y dejaron de prestar atención…

– ¿Sí?

– _Armin, dame a Mikasa…_ – Respondió Eren por el aparato. El rubio obedeció y pasó el celular a su amiga

– ¿Qué pasa, Eren? – Mikasa puso el altavoz.

– _Niño, un metro de altura, de cabello negro se acaba de separar de su padre. ¡Es Isaic!_

– Eren, hay muchos niños de 5 años que tienen cabello negro…

– Mikasa, creo que Eren no está tan equivocado al creer que puede ser Isaic… – Recordaba Armin – Me dijo que esta sería la primera vez que pasaría la navidad fuera y que vendría a ver los fuegos artificiales.

– _Estaré buscando por esta zona, no creo que me reten si estoy buscando al niño que se perdió. ¡Separémonos y encontrémoslo!_ – Eren cortó. Automáticamente Mikasa y Armin salieron en direcciones distintas en búsqueda del niño perdido.

.

.

Mikasa recorrió toda la zona del muelle encontrándose a su tía Kuchel y verificando que era Isaic quién se soltó de la mano de Levi en un mar de gente y fue perdido de vista. Le avisó que en caso de encontrarlo, eran Hanji y Alicia quienes esperaban en el lugar de los guardarropas que avisaron por altavoz. Rápidamente envió un mensaje rápido a Armin y a Eren avisándoles que efectivamente buscaban a su sobrino: _"En el muelle me encontré a mi tía, es Isaic quién se perdió. Estoy con ella buscándolo por aquí…"._

.

.

Armin recorrió todos los puestos de comida que había, sabiendo que Isaic ama los dulces, miró con mayor detenimiento en ellos, pero sin éxito. En un intento desesperado entró por un pasillo entre stands para dirigirse (guiado por el mapa que le dieron al entrar) a la granja, pero un vallado impedía el paso. Se esforzó por ver más allá de este, aunque Isaic haya ido hacia allí, no había animales, seguramente por cuestiones de seguridad fueron trasladados a otro lado, lejos de la pirotecnia. Para asegurarse de que no estaba por allí, rodeó el vallado desde una punta hasta la otra, encontrándose a Eren.

– ¿Lo has visto? – Preguntó el castaño algo agitado, había estado corriendo un poco.

– No…

– Yo tampoco… – Ambos se miraron – ¿Dónde puede estar?

– No sé, Eren… Seguiré buscando por aquí… – Armin le señaló en el mapa, la zona de entrada.

.

.

Eren se quedó solo, del lado de los juegos…

– Si yo fuera un niño – se preguntaba en voz baja – y me separara de mis padres en este parque… ¿A dónde iría?

Las respuestas llegaron a su mente de a una:

 _1) Me quedaría llorando solo en un rincón hasta que alguien me encuentre._

 _2) Comenzaría moviéndome en búsqueda del último lugar en dónde estuve con mis padres, aunque tal vez, no sea capaz de hallarlo._

– Pero… ¿Qué es lo que haría Isaic? – Él no es como Armin, o Mikasa… Que lo conocen desde que es muy chiquito. – No puedo quedarme quieto pensando.

Volvió a correr, llamándolo por su nombre en cada pasillo entre atracciones, pero sin poder encontrarlo. Frustrado fue hacia atrás de las tiendas y encontró un banco. Se sentó y volvió a pensar dónde podía estar… Y cómo si fuera su instinto natural, escuchó un leve sollozo detrás de un cartel del parque, que indicaba en un mapa de las instalaciones, ese lugar exacto. Con una leve intriga manifestada en su estómago, lentamente se asomó por el cartel, encontrándose a Isaic, sentado en el piso apretando sus piernas contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas y llorando.

– Isaic… – Eren en un impulso natural, se arrodilló, tomándole la mano ayudándolo a pararse y abrazándolo con sumo cariño – Qué bueno que estás bien. – suspiró aliviado.

– Santa claus… – Balbuseó dejando de llorar. Eren recordó que esta disfrazado, por lo que tal vez no lo reconocería – Digo… Usted es uno de los tantos ayudantes de santa claus que están en el parque regalando golosinas y tomándose fotos con los niños… ¿Verdad? – Eren se separó para responder a la pregunta del niño.

– Sí… Pero en cuanto me enteré que estabas perdido salí a buscarte…

– ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, Santa? – Preguntó intrigado.

– Es que los Santas sabemos todo… – Eren buscó en su bolsa de regalos, algo especial para Isaic – Toma…

– Pero el Santa con el que me tomé una fotografía recién no lo sabía… – Refutó tomando el regalito – ¿Qué es?

– Una pequeñez para ti. Ábrelo… – Ambos se vieron interrumpidos por un aviso.

" _Con mucho gusto y alegría, informamos que los fuegos artificiales comenzarán ahora… Les recomendamos que se acerquen al muelle del lago para tener una vista perfecta de los mismos"._

– Son muchos los nombres de los niños que un Santa tiene que recordar, Isaic… Es posible que no los recordemos bien. – Isaic miró parte de los dibujos que brillaban e iluminaban el cielo de diferentes colores.

– Santa… Me separé de mi papá… – Vió a Eren fijamente, en los ojos de Isaic comenzaron a acumularse nuevas lágrimas, las cuáles brillaban reflejando las luces. – Traté de volver a su lado, pero ya no estaba…

– No llores. – Le dijo Eren acariciándole las mejillas. – Tu papá debe estar muy preocupado… Ahora te ayudaré a buscarlo… ¿Quieres?

Isaic asintió y tomó la mano de Santa Eren. Al rodear de regreso el cartel, encontraron a la persona que iban a ir a buscar…

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Respuestas a rws anónimos:

 _Lil_ : Me alegró un montón que te gustara el capítulo 1.  
Qué difícil es esto de los niños, es muy, muy difícil para mí relacionarme con ellos. Una de las primeras cosas que se me ocurrió para la historia fue que en un principio Eren tuviera problemas y se sintiera nervioso, pero una vez que le contara la historia, el hijo de Levi se quedara embelesado con él. Justamente porque sería la bendición si que yo consiguiera llevarme así con los niños.  
Te agradezco mucho que la hayas leído y que me hayas dejado tu opinión, como es mi primer fic me sentía toda feliz y me motivó muchísimo. Razón por la cuál, nueva en fanfiction no sabía cómo responderte, pero luego de ver como todos responden a los anónimos (un poco tarde me dí cuenta) decidí darte la respuesta correspondiente. Te pido disculpas por la tardanza.

 _Fray_ : ¡Qué bueno que te haya encantado!  
Isaic es un amor, a veces me pregunto si realmente lo es o yo pienso que lo es porque bueno, es mi personaje y lo hago hacer y decir cosas que hacen que yo me derrita. Por cuestiones de la vida, es lo único que Levi tiene, y obvio que va a cuidarlo y protegerlo. Después de todo es un **papá** y me encanta escribirlo así. Las curiosidades, es posible que algunas haya sabido agregarlas a la historia, es sólo que la idea era situar un poco a los lectores, que conozcan algunos motivos por los cuáles decidí las cosas, que me conozcan un poco a mí y en cierto punto que sepan algunas cuestiones en las que no voy a hondar mucho.  
Estoy muy agradecida con tu review, tarde pero seguro. Como dije, no sabía como responder los reviews anónimos de FF y, de lenta que soy, continué. Mil disculpas por responder recién ahora.

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo dos! Espero que les guste :D

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	3. Fuegos artificiales de navidad

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

Nunca fui una persona muy expresiva, es real que en estos últimos años he sonreído mucho menos que de costumbre... Siempre me pareció tonto pensar en que la navidad realmente trae alegría, paz y cumplirá deseos a aquellos que creen, pero estar aquí esta noche me hace sentir tranquilo. Tal vez por que estoy rodeado de gente que es importante para mí, tal vez por que dentro de unos minutos cumpliré otro año de vida.

 _Capítulo 3_ : _Fuegos artificiales de navidad._

Levi se detuvo un momento para arreglarle el atuendo a Isaic, el cielo era iluminado por las estrellas y la blanca luna reflejaba la luz del sol en toda su circular superficie, pero aún así era una fría noche de invierno y aunque los caminos adoquinados del parque estaban libres de nieve, no así los alrededores de pasto.

– Mantente bien abrigado, hijo... – Le dijo – Si tienes frío, me dices... ¿Está bien?

– Papi – Alicia se acercó a su padre. – ¿Por qué hay muchos Santa Claus? – Mike y Levi se miraron entre sí, ambos se comunicaron a través de miradas: al que se le ocurriera una respuesta primero, saldría de esa situación. – hm... ¿Papi?

– Es que... – Comenzó Mike algo dudoso. – Tú sabes que Santa tiene mucho trabajo el día de hoy, entonces le permite a sus ayudantes vestirse como él y pues... Estar aquí y saludar a los niños en su nombre.

– Ah... – Alicia se acomodó sus anteojos – Papi ¡quiero conocer al original! – Hanji salvó el pellejo de su marido corriendo hacia el grupo.

– ¡Levi! ¡Levi! – Sostenía un vaso – ¡Tienes que probar esto! – Gritó saltando. Levi lo recibió tratando de que no se vuelque.

– ¿Qué es esto, cuatro ojos? – El contenido del vaso era un líquido color naranja. Se lo estaba llevando a la nariz para olerlo, pero Hanji se lo arrebató.

– ¡No tienes que olerlo! ¡Tienes que tomarlo! – Tomó a Levi del mentón y levantándole un poco el rostro empinó el vaso en su boca. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de Hanji que luego de considerar verter suficiente del líquido en la boca de Levi llevó hacia atrás su vaso. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que Levi escupió toda la bebida en el piso.

– ¡Eso es asqueroso, cabeza de gafas! – Dijo secándose la boca – ¿Por qué me lo diste a la fuerza?

– ¡Porque sabía que no te gustaría! – Estalló de risa en su cara. Levi la miró con un profundo brillo de odio – Oh, por cierto, – miró su reloj de muñeca – ¡Feliz cumpleaños Levi! – Apoyó sus palmas sobre los hombros de su amigo y le miró a los ojos, sonriéndole – Gracias por venir...

– Esa es mi línea, tonta de lentes. – Le pegó en la frente empujándola hacia atrás.

– Papá... – Isaic le tironeó de la mano, logrando tener su atención. El niño le pidió que lo alzara y lo abrazó – Papá... – Levi sólo lo miró a los ojos – Feliz cumpleaños.

– Gracias, hijo... – Era lo típico... Todos, antes de decirle feliz navidad, le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños.

Bajó a Isaic, su madre se acercó a saludarlo también, y luego lo hicieron Mike y Alicia. Continuaron en grupo caminando y conociendo las atracciones del parque. Hanji quería comer todo lo que veía, en cambio Isaic y Alicia querían ir a jugar a algún juego antes de que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, entonces Mike y Levi se encargaron de arrastrar a Hanji lejos de la comida. La primera atracción era un juego de puntería.

– Te reto a este juego, Levi... – Provocó Mike.

– ¿Qué quieres probar, Mike? No me ganarás. – Dijo sacando su billetera del bolsillo y mostrando un billete, que equivalía a el costo por persona para jugar al juego.

– Ya veremos... – Imitó la acción.

– Mi papá va a ganarle al tuyo, Isaic... – Amenazó Alicia.

– ¡Ya quisiera ganarle a mi papa! ¡Él es el mejor! – Los ojos de Isaic brillaron de emoción.

– Si mi papá gana, tendrás que usar un vestido la próxima vez que nos reunamos en mi casa – Apostó Alicia.

– ¡Acepto tu apuesta! ¡Pero mi papá va a ganar, y tú tendrás que vestirte como chico!

– La cosa se puso picante entre los niños, muchachos... – Comentó Hanji a los padres.

– Quiero dos pistolas... – Pidió Mike al dependiente.

– Son cinco tiros cada uno. Hay premio si acierta del puntaje que sumen las botellas que derribaron. – Enseñó cargando las pistolas para el juego.

– Está bien por mí... – Dijo Levi – ¿Qué dices Mike? El que acierta 4 de 5 gana.

– Acertaré con todas mis balas. – Lanzó una mirada desafiante al frente – Comenzaré yo.

El juego consistía en apuntarle a las botellas ubicadas en cuatro estantes a diferentes alturas y distancias, éstas estaban en movimiento: con el aumento de la altura, mayor era la distancia, la velocidad y el puntaje, el cuál estaba escrito en cada botella. Mike apuntó alto... Acertándole a una de las botellas más alejadas sorprendiendo a su mujer, quién se ruborizó orgullosa de su esposo, y alegrando a su hija, quién dio un salto festejando y luego miró desafiante a Isaic.

– ¡Papá! – Le gritó desde la mano de su abuela – ¡No puedes fallar! – Al percibir el aura de duelo, la gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor. Levi lo miró y se dirigió a Mike.

– Lo siento, Mike... Pero... – Sonrió de costado – Tengo un hijo al que no quiero ver travestido. – Rápidamente dirigió el 'rifle' hacia una de las botellas más alejadas y con más puntaje. Acomodó su puntería, esperó y disparó, dando en el blanco con éxito.

– ¡Ese es mi papá! – Gritó orgulloso a todos los que se reunieron alrededor para presenciar el duelo.

– El que haya mucha gente alrededor... ¿No te hace sentir más emocionado? – Preguntó Mike oliendo a Levi.

– Momentáneamente me interesa rescatar a Isaic del vestido que le quiere poner tu hija... Es tu turno. – Comentó seriamente.

– ¡Qué aburrido eres! – Le reprochó Hanji. Mike apuntó a su segunda botella de alto puntaje, no iba a achicarse frente a Levi. La gente alrededor guardó silencio hasta que se oyó el ruido de la botella al caer, entonces aplaudieron y ovacionaron sobretodo su hija.

– ¿Todavía no te sientes entusiasmado? – Volvió a olerlo.

– Me estás obligando a ganarte... – La gente volvió a guardar silencio. Levi se dejó llevar por esa emoción que agitaba su ser, tenía un oponente digno al cuál quería derrotar.

De a uno por vez, Levi y Mike acertaron sus primeros cuatro tiros. La gente alrededor comenzó a inquietarse: "Esto terminará en empate"; "Espera, el juego no termina hasta que ambos hayan utilizado sus cinco balas". Ambos ya habían ganado un premio, las botellas de los niveles superiores habían sido derribadas, Mike, por poco, le ganaba en puntaje a Levi, pero su reto todavía no se daba por finalizado, ya que, si alguno de los dos erraba el último balazo, sería el perdedor. Mike encañonó fijando su mirada en su objetivo, la tensión y el nerviosismo se sentía en el aire, estaba confiado y apuntaba la botella con mayor puntaje que quedaba, ya que de derribarla, ganaría un mejor premio para Alicia. Impaciente, disparó... La bala rosó la botella, haciéndola temblar en el estante, la multitud en silencio esperó lo mejor: que cayera, pero ésta solo se tambaleó hasta reacomodarse sobre la superficie.

– Hasta aquí llegué... – Apoyó la escopeta en la mesada que los separaba del interior del stand, algo decepcionado.

– Aún no has perdido, todavía tengo que disparar... – Levi apuntó con sumo cuidado, sus ojos dibujaron la trayectoria imaginaria que debía seguir la bala hasta llegar a la botella que quería tumbar. No sería difícil, eligió una de las botellas más cercanas, había ganado suficiente puntaje para elegir una bonita recompensa para Isaic, lo importante ahora era que no tuviera que usar ese vestido.

– ¡Hazlo papá! – Lo alentó.

El disparo sonó en cuanto el último sonido que emitió su hijo dejó de vibrar en el lugar. Lo siguiente fue escuchar caer la botella y la gente gritando y aplaudiendo.

Levi y Mike pasaron a elegir el premio. Había mucho para elegir: peluches, muñecas, autos de juguete, pelotas, bombones, botellas de alcohol entre muchas cosas más. Mike eligió para Alicia un peluche de pingüino de 50cm, éste era el animal preferido de la niña, en cambio Levi eligió para Isaic una pista de carreras para autos. De regreso con el grupo los niños pidieron ser alzados por sus papás. Alicia se había quedado de brazos cruzados y estaba muy disgustada, su amigo trató de convencerla de que no se enoje, que usar ropa de chico no era malo, pero ella estaba muy avergonzada por tener que hacerlo. Mike le pidió disculpas, ni con el adorable pingüino se dejó convencer, hasta luego de comprarle una golosina que lo olvidó. Hanji se separó un momento del grupo yéndose a guardar los premios en los autos para no tener que cargar con ellos.

La familia continuó su recorrido por las diferentes atracciones. Distribuidos por el parque, había personas disfrazadas de los característicos personajes de la navidad: santa claus, gnomos, renos, entre otros. Hanji averiguó si los niños podían tomarse un recuerdo con ellos, así que tanto Alicia como Isaic sonrieron a las cámaras del parque en una animosa fotografía. Esperaron por el comprobante ahí. Levi que sostenía a Isaic de su mano superficialmente, comenzó a caminar para continuar su visita pensando que éste le seguiría, pero no fue así, estaba distraído observando la rueda de la fortuna del parque, la cuál tenía las luces encendidas y decoraba la vista.

– ¿Papi?

Isaic giró hacia donde sintió que su mano fue soltada, pero no vio a ninguno de sus familiares. Comenzó a caminar entre la gente en esa dirección, pero pronto unos adolescentes comenzaron a correr y lo empujaron desorientándolo.

.

.

– ¿Isaic? – Levi rápidamente retrocedió los pocos pasos que había hecho, buscando entre la gente a su hijo. Su madre le siguió, en cuanto la gente se dispersó un poco de su lado vio que el niño no estaba. – Isaic no está. – Levi miraba desesperado a su alrededor.

– Fijate bien Levi, – Ambos observaron en todas las direcciones – yo iré a avisarle a Hanji y haremos algo. – Levi asintió – Ey, cálmate… No puede haber desaparecido. – ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo de la zona de juegos, mirando especialmente en los stands de juegos infantiles. Le preguntó a todas las personas que pudo si lo vieron, algunos lo dudaban, pero otros creían que sí y le indicaban direcciones en las que suponían haberlo visto dirigirse, otros le decían que no y pedían especificaciones de su aspecto para ayudar a buscarlo. Luego de recorrer todos los juegos preguntando también en cada uno de ellos si no se acercó a ver, comenzó en la zona de comidas, fue cuando escuchó el llamado por los megáfonos del parque.

" _Buenas noches, feliz navidad a todos. Tenemos un aviso importante que dar: Un niño de 5 años acaba de separarse de su padre, mide poco más de un metro, su cabello es negro. Llevaba una campera de abrigo negra, una bufanda azul en juego con unos guantes. Repetimos: Un niño de aproximadamente un metro de altura, cabello negro, abrigado con campera negra y bufanda y guantes azules se separó de sus padres... Les pedimos humildemente que de verlo, informen inmediatamente en el área de guardarropas, dónde un familiar va a estar esperando. Disculpen las molestias y muchas gracias..."_

En el fondo se sintió agradecido con todos aquellos que escucharon el aviso y colaborarían con la búsqueda aunque sea mirando a los alrededores. Continuó recorriendo todo el parque hasta chocarse con una verja. Observó más allá, los juegos del parque se distribuían frente a él, su mirada se iluminó con las luces que irradiaba la rueda, quieto y desesperanzado pensó dónde podía estar su hijo... Sabía que era inútil, Isaic no estaba ahí, pero gritó llamándolo por su nombre malgastando su aire en ese espacio deshabitado. Si tan sólo hubiera tomado su mano con más firmeza, no se habría separado de esa inocente personita que es lo más valioso de su vida, su única razón por la cuál continuar, razón por la cuál de vez en cuando todavía sonríe. Apretó los dientes y continuó su recorrido, alrededor de todos los puestos de comida y cerca de la fuente de entrada gritando, desesperadamente, llamándolo por su nombre. Al pararse a ver a sus alrededores, divisó una silueta conocida.

– Armin... – Se acercó trotándo a él.

– ¡Señor Ackerman! – El rubio prestó atención al llamado, viendo lo preocupado que estaba su jefe – ¡Estamos buscando a Isaic por todos lados!

– Gracias.

– Feliz cumpleaños... – Dijo con pena, Levi no le respondió, sólo asintió cerrando los ojos – Estuve por los puestos de comida, rodeé la granja, y vine hacia aquí, Mikasa está en el muelle y Eren en la zona de juegos.

– Tienen todo cubierto, ustedes. – dijo observando en toda dirección a su alrededor. Armin sonrió – Daré otro vistazo. – Le avisó

– Yo me quedaré por aquí. Si lo veo me comunicaré con usted, señor Ackerman.

Lejos de sentirse tranquilo, que Armin, su prima y el mocoso señor Eren Jaeger lo estaban ayudando a buscar a su hijo, estaba al borde de la desesperación... Aún teniendo todas las zonas disponibles del parque vigiladas, ni ellos tres, ni Hanji, ni Mike, ni su madre habían encontrado a Isaic. Se sentía un mal padre, sabía que iba a encontrarlo, después de todo, el niño no iba a salir del parque y los policías de la entrada ya estaban al tanto de la situación, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, si él estaría buscándolo también, si había acudido a algún adulto en busca de ayuda o si se había dado por vencido y esperaba fielmente a que él lo hallase.

.

.

De la mano de su mamá, Alicia miraba hacia adelante, atrás y a sus lados en búsqueda del cabello negro de su mejor amigo. Ella estaba asustada, le preocupaba no volver a verlo.

– Ali... Tranquilízate... – Le dijo su madre.

– Pero mamá... ¿Qué haremos si Isaic no vuelve? – Sus grandes ojos ámbar se tornaron luminosos en lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo no va a volver? Somos su familia. – Hanji se arrodilló y secó las gotas que se resvalaban en sus blancas y redondas mejillas – ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que sentiste su olor en el aire y supiste que era él quién venía? – Alicia negó con la cabeza – Todavía no hay muchos olores que puedas reconocer, pero sí lo haces con Isaic... Lo haces desde muy chiquita.

– ¿Sólo tengo que oler? – Preguntó animándose.

– Siempre podremos ser capaces de encontrar a quienes queremos.

Hanji recordaba la primera vez que Alicia sintió el olor de Isaic como si hubiera sido ayer: ella tenía 10 meses y él tenía 2 años y medio. Él se acercó a mirarla dormida en los brazos de su padre y fue la primera vez que las fosas nasales de Alicia se expandieron, automáticamente sonrió y así fue las siguientes veces que lo sintió cerca a través de su aroma. Levi felicitó a Mike por heredarle ese poderoso sentido del olfato a su hija, los tres sabían que con el paso del tiempo, sus hijos se convertirían en grandes amigos.

– Quiero que Isaic regrese con nosotros... – Susurró la niña, utilizando su nariz con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en captarlo.

.

.

Utilizando la fotografía de su celular, Kuchel preguntaba a todos a sus alrededores si habían visto a su nieto. Pactó con Mikasa que ella lo buscaría más cerca de la orilla del muelle. Luego de recorrer por el mismo lado dos veces, se volvió a encontrar a su sobrina.

– ¿Tienes noticias?

– No, tía... – Los ojos azules de Kuchel entristecieron – Pero no te preocupes, mis amigos también están buscándolo. – Mikasa tomó su celular y marcó a Armin.

Kuchel le imitó observando la pantalla principal de su móvil, no tenía mensajes nuevos. Sabía que se preocupaba de sobra, Isaic no era la clase de niño tonto que se iría tras cualquier persona o haría algo raro, ellos no se marcharían esa noche del parque sin llevarlo de su mano, pero tampoco era un niño tan independiente como para manejarse en una situación así.

– Mikasa, seguiré buscando por allá. – La joven tapó el micrófono de su celular.

– Oh sí, tía... Yo iré por aquél lado.

.

.

Levi se percató de que no había revisado tras los stands, claramente ahí había menos gente, no se preocupó en ser cuidadoso, no había recóndito que no revisara antes de seguir adelante. Estaba llegando a la zona de juegos cuando la angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo, comenzando a trotar: si no lo encontraba allí enloquecería.

 _Nunca fui una persona muy expresiva..._

Buscaba desesperado, ansioso, estaba preparándose para recibir en sus brazos a su hijo de vuelta, allí lo encontraría, llamó a su nombre en cada pasillo en el que se encontró.

 _Es cierto que en estos años he sonreído menos que de costumbre..._

¿Qué había estado haciendo todos este tiempo? Criar a su hijo. Todo lo hizo por él, despertar cada día en la falta de la mujer con la que se había enlazado en matrimonio, sus cuidados desde bebé, ser minucioso e investigar por toda la ciudad a la persona indicada para pedirle que sea su niñero, extensas charlas sobre qué hacer respecto de la verdad que Isaic iba a tener que afrontar al momento de preguntar sobre su mamá, guardó dolorosas lágrimas en su corazón para no darse por vencido. Trabajó para darle siempre lo mejor, los mejores alimentos, la mejor educación, ropa que le abrigue, un hogar que lo proteja y resguarde. Siguió adelante contra vientos y mareas por él, eso hizo que dejara muchas cosas atrás, pero no se arrepentía.

 _Ya no soy el mismo de hace 5 años, pero estoy esforzándome para lograr eso que me propuse._

La vida no fue fácil para él, cuando lo pensaba con detenimiento... Esta no es la vida que había deseado, habiendo crecido sin su padre, quien se fue abandonándolos a él y a su madre, siempre dijo que para sus hijos, crearía la familia ideal, nada le faltaría a los que ama. Aunque la soledad lo invadiera de vez en cuando, al ver que su ideal de familia se había roto, realizaría su primer deber como hombre, tenía la fortaleza que necesitaba para hacerlo.

 _Proteger a aquellos que amo._

– _Con mucho gusto y alegría, informamos que los fuegos artificiales comenzarán ahora… Les recomendamos que se acerquen al muelle del lago para tener una vista perfecta de los mismos_. – La voz de los altavoces hizo eco en aquél espacio vacío en el que se encontraba.

Se halló agitado, tratando de recuperar el aire. Si seguía así terminaría desmayado, había olvidado respirar por encontrar a Isaic, sintió sus piernas aflojarse y vencerse en ese lugar, desde sus rodillas, las cuáles al entrar en contacto con el concreto helado le confirieron una corriente de frío que se subió por su cuerpo hasta su frente haciéndolo caer en la cuenta de que aún no lo hallaba y su celular no había sonado, siendo su amiga de anteojos diciéndole que alguien lo encontró y lo llevó dónde avisaron.

 _Siempre me pareció tonto pensar en que la navidad realmente trae alegría, paz y cumple los deseos de aquellos que tienen fe, motivo por el cuál jamás pedí nada. Pero si tuviera la posibilidad de pedir un sólo deseo, justo ahora..._

Sintió la primer explosión sonar lejos suyo, pero si brillar alto en el cielo, iluminando su pálida piel y su brillante, llovido cabello negro, pero él no oía nada, el estruendo de su corazón y el eco de sus pensamientos sonaban más fuerte que mil megáfonos junto a su tímpano. Quería llorar, pero eso no ayudaría a que su hijo apareciera frente a sus ojos.

– ¡Papá! – Alzó su mirada y estaba ahí de la mano de Santa Claus, cómo si su deseo hubiera sido escuchado y concedido.

 _Desearía encontrar a mi hijo, disculparme por haber dejado que nuestras manos se desenlazaran._

.

.

Los fuegos artificiales lo distrajeron de su búsqueda, lo cierto es que en la entrada al parque, no había casi gente, la mayoría se aglomeraba en el muelle, observó el cielo durante un momento. No lo estaba disfrutando, primero por que quería estar junto a sus amigos y segundo por que tenía que buscar a Isaic. Aún así se veían hermosos, adornaban el cielo nocturno con centelleos de diferentes colores. Su celular vibró en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

" _Isaic ya está con su padre, Armin. Dile a Mikasa"_

Inquieto se le cruzó por la mente ir hasta dónde estuvo con Eren. Sonrió confiado, era imposible que su jefe se diera cuenta que es Eren bajo ese traje de santa, aunque a Eren le convendría decirle que es él y ya dejar de huir de el señor Ackerman... Isaic hace meses que pregunta por él y quiere verlo.

Resolucionó que mejor dejaría que su amigo se las arreglara, después de todo, si es él quién encontró al niño, nada malo puede ocurrirle... ¿No es así? Avisó a su amiga, volvió a ver el cielo y dio unos pocos pasos dirigiéndose al muelle.

– ¡Armin! – El rubio volteó – ¿Como estás?

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jean... – Sonrió alegremente

– Feliz navidad – Saludó viendo el cielo.

– Igualmente, Jean...

– Llegué tarde... – Admitió desanimado. – Mira... La herida mejoró muchísimo... – Le enseñó su frente corriéndose un poco el cabello.

– De verdad se ve mucho mejor... – El rubio se acercó y apoyó su mano a un lado de la herida viéndola más de cerca, enseguida se dio cuenta que se había acercado demasiado y retrocedió.

– Bueno, a decir verdad... – Jean se ruborizó desviando la mirada – Mi madre me dio una crema especial para la cicatriz.

– Ah, son muy buenas... Yo no he tenido que probarlas, pero a cada persona que conozco que las ha usado, les ha sido efectiva. – El rubio se quedó mirando algún punto frente a él, fijamente – A largo plazo, claro... – Hubo un silencio que despertó de su trance a Armin – ¿Qué sucede?

– Armin... – Llamó su atención – ¿Vamos a ver los fuegos más allá? – Le señaló el muelle.

– Ehm... – Armin no sabía que hacer, no sabía si que, Eren o Mikasa, lo vieran con Jean sería positivo. Tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sucedería si él y la chica se encontraban de nuevo.

– ¿Está... Mikasa? – Preguntó entendiendo el silencio de Armin, quién asintió incómodo – Entiendo... Intuyo entonces que también estás con Jaeger... – Bajó su rostro.

– Sí, Jean. Me quedé pensando en ellos...

– Está bien, lo entiendo... – Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de el otro. – No quieres que te vean conmigo, porque realmente deben detestarme... – Jean rió con incomodidad – Solamente quiero decirte que fue muy importante tu gesto la otra vez en el hospital, aunque seas cercano a Mikasa.

– Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo aquél día... – Le restó importancia.

– Yo sé la clase de persona que eres, Armin... Quiero decir, aunque tú eres, desde siempre, el mejor amigo de Jaeger, nos conocemos desde que tenemos 10 años. – Armin lo escuchaba con atención. – Quisiera que tú y yo pudiéramos ser más cercanos.

– Jean... – Dijo sorprendido

– Sé que me comporté como un idiota con Mikasa y que tal vez, tú no quieras ser mi amigo por esa razón. Pero yo realmente estoy agradecido contigo, incluso tus palabras fueron adecuadas... Lo pensé seriamente y creo que Mikasa es mucha mujer para mí.

– Está bien, Jean... – Sonrió – Eren no escoge a mis amigos. Volvamos a vernos... ¿Sí?

Ambos intercambiaron los números de sus móviles y se dirigieron al muelle, cada uno por su lado. Mientras que Armin buscaba a Mikasa, sentía cómo algo se había desestabilizado en su interior, algo que había iniciado con una fija mirada en sus ojos hace meses en el hospital, cuando le curó una herida. ¿Realmente esto estaba bien? Se sentía inquieto por una persona que salió con su mejor amiga... Sobre todo eso... Se hacía consciente de que Jean es heterosexual y que por su rostro apenado, parecía conservar sentimientos por ella. Y de volver a verlo, esa incertidumbre que le generaba se volvería mayor...

– Creo que no debería haberle dado mi número de celular... – Miró en su móvil el nuevo contacto, siendo tentado a eliminarlo, por el aprecio y la amistad que mantiene con Mikasa. – Bueno, supongo que puedo conservarlo... Sólo tengo que no hablarle o evitar de cualquier forma que nos veamos.

.

.

Isaic se soltó de la mano de Santa para correr hacia Levi, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuello y fue envuelto en la calidez de su padre.

– Isaic – Levi se separó un poco para observarlo – ¿Estás bien? – Levi acarició la mejilla de su hijo, vio que sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados.

– ¡Estoy bien papá! – Las explosiones abrían en el cielo grandes flores de colores vivos y alegres.

– ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Alguien te hizo daño, Isaic? – Levi reparó en el otro que estaba frente a él mirando en su celular, sonriendo. – Tú... – Soltó a su hijo y se lanzó a Santa Claus agarrándole el cuello de su chaqueta roja con detalles blancos, y zamarreándolo – ¿Qué ibas a hacer con mi hijo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo atrás del cartel?

– ¡Esp...!

– ¿Qué mierda pensabas hacer atrás de ese cartel? – se le acercó tanto que lo hizo retroceder tropezándose con sus propios pies, cayendo ambos al piso. Levi rápidamente se sentó en el torso de Eren y sin dejar de agarrarle el cuello de la chaqueta – No lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¡Responde pequeña mierda!

– ¡Espere, señor Ackerman! – Eren alzó sus manos de manera inocente interponiéndolas entre sus cuerpos, la temperatura de su cuerpo incrementó por la cercanía de su atacante, tiñendo sus mejillas de rosado.

No podía decir con exactitud qué estaba pasando en su interior, desde que lo había visto, abrazando y conteniendo a Isaic, una sensación nueva nació en el interior de Eren. Una sensación agradable, como la de tomar chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea en invierno, brotó desde su pecho envolviéndolo completamente, hasta la punta de sus extremidades, como si él fuera parte de ese abrazo que estaba recibiendo Isaic. Percibió la tranquilidad y felicidad que Levi sentía en ese momento por un brillo especial que se encendió en su mirada, algo que no había visto jamás, algo que lo atrapó y revolvió como nada antes lo había hecho. Esa persona que se le abalanzó, por un arrebato intenso en busca de respuestas, le parecía completamente fuerte, aunque fuese más bajo que él en altura, y no sólo físicamente: el sonido de su voz le hacía estremecer, su aliento al hablarle lo sofocaba, su mirada lo paralizaba, su presencia lo dejaba sin habla. Aún por encima de las ropas podía sentir la calidez de sus manos, y sin tener la más mínima idea, se veía envuelto en una vorágine de sensaciones que en cuestión de segundos lo contrariaba: quería que se saliera de encima suyo, creía tener la fuerza suficiente para separarlo, pero no quería alejarse de él. Odiaba la situación pero amaba la forma en la que le hacía sentir las emociones más primitivas, a flor de piel, por primera vez y al extremo: sofocado y helado, contento y enojado, tranquilo y asustado, invencible y, a la vez, infinitamente débil; la potencia de la primera atracción que sentía lo dejaba inmóvil y subordinado a la voluntad de las manos y el cuerpo del otro. Era, para Eren, la clase de persona que puede hacer enardecer de frío el fuego o encapsular dentro de un dado un elefante con sólo tener el deseo de hacerlo. Era la primer persona que se aparece frente a él y le demuestra la forma humana de la perfección, y al mismo tiempo los errores que puede tener la excelencia. Y entre todas esas emociones que se enmarañaban y comenzaban a abrigar su corazón, se cuelaban, sin su consentimiento, las dulces cosquillas por estar cerca de alguien que lo hace sentir vivo, que le agita cada espacio de su ser provocándole escalofríos de nervios y acelera el ritmo de su corazón de una manera que nunca va a ser capaz de controlar.

– ¡Explícalo ya, mocoso! – Le gritó cerca de su rostro, viéndole fijamente a los ojos para encontrar en ellos un rastro de perversión.

– ¡Yo-yo estaba bus...! – El cielo continuaba encendiéndose iluminando sus rostros y luego apagándose como en cámara lenta.

– ¡Papá! ¡Espera! ¡Deja en paz a Santa! – Isaic le agarró de un brazo intentando alejarlo – ¡Santa me iba a ayudar a encontrarte!

– ¿Santa? – Volvió su mirada al hombre bajo suyo. Lo cierto es que cegado por su desconfianza no se dio cuenta de que la persona frente a él estaba trabajando. – Tú... Estabas buscando a mi hijo... – Soltó la chaqueta de repente, Eren golpeó su nuca contra el piso al no continuar siendo sostenido.

– Discúlpeme señor Ackerman, mi intención en ningún momento fue hacerle daño a Isaic... – Se frotó el golpe, tratando de manejar la situación aunque su corazón no dejase de latir y su piel hormigueara en su extensa superficie.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi...? – Lo observó y comenzó a susurrar, viéndolo con detenimiento. – Un metro setenta... – Susurró – Cabello castaño. – Todo el ataque provocó que el gorro rojo se desacomodara, dejando al descubierto los cabellos de su nuca y patillas, lo tomó de nuevo del cuello de la chaqueta y lo vio de cerca cuando un fuego artificial claro zurcó el cielo – Una nariz normal – Lo observaba estudiando cada detalle, sintiendo resonar en su cabeza la voz de Armin – Su piel no es pálida, pero tampoco morena.

– ¿Se-señor? – Eren estaba completamente ruborizado, inquieto pero vulnerable, dispuesto a dejar que ese otro le mire su alma, si quiere.

– Sus ojos son de color verde, verde azulado... – Ansioso por corroborar su identidad, escrutó con su mirada dentro de los ojos de Eren, acercando sus rostros hasta que sus narices estuvieron tocándose y el aire que exhalaban envolvía su atmósfera de sorpresa.

" _Y vine hacia aquí, Mikasa está en el muelle y_ _ **Eren**_ _en la zona de juegos"._

– ¡Papá! ¡Quítate de arriba de Santa! – Isaic le tironeó consiguiendo que Levi lo mirara perdido en sus pensamientos. – ¡Papá!

– Tú eres... – Susurró volviendo su mirada a los verdes ojos de Eren. Un brillo fugaz se disipó en los ojos de ambos al verse de frente por primera vez como quien es cada uno: Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman. Isaic logró quitar a su padre de encima de Santa, se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudar al que todavía se encontraba inmóvil sentado en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse.

– Estoy ayudando a Santa Claus aquí esta noche, señor Ackerman. Feliz navidad. – Le interrumpió antes de que dijera su nombre, aceptando la ayuda de quién parecía ser capaz de hacer temblar su mundo.

– ¡Santa es genial! ¿No lo crees papá? ¡También sabe quién eres! – Los ojos de Isaic brillaron de emoción.

– Feliz navidad – Respondió Levi aún viendo en los ojos de Eren, algo conmocionado.

– Santa, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi papá...

– Ah, no lo sabía... – Eren, aún temblando, tomó su bolsa de regalos, buscó torpemente en ella una caja azul con un moño amarillo. – Este es para usted, feliz cumpleaños señor Ackerman. – Le extendió el presente, Levi sólo lo miraba a los ojos seriamente. – Acéptelo, por favor. – Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse fijamente.

– Gracias... – Tomó el paquete y lo observó.

– ¡Ábrelo, papá! – Isaic miraba curioso en puntas de pie la caja.

– Espero que sea de su agrado.

Levi observó de nuevo a Eren, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo único que hace es escuchar su nombre y de cuánto Isaic quería volver a verlo. Él sin conocerlo y aun debajo de toda esa melena de canosos rulos había descubierto su identidad, pero al ver esos ojos verdes le había invadido una increíble calidez. No prestó atención a ese detalle cuando Armin lo describió, no era como si jamás hubiera visto a nadie cuyos ojos fuesen de ese color. Le llamaba poderosamente la atención la forma en la que brillaban resaltando sus mejillas ruborizadas y demostrando de una manera pura, sus nervios y su asombro. Salvando ese rasgo que lo movilizaba más de lo que se había esperado, el niño mostraba un aura tranquila y de confianza, no podía verle la totalidad de la cara por los accesorios navideños como la barba y el sombrero, pero se daba cuenta que llevaba una expresión de alegría e intriga. Seguramente quería que abriera el regalo y le dijera que era un gesto especial. Pero ya había cumplido su deseo, no necesitaba otro regalo. Estiró su brazo devolviéndoselo, pero Eren se negó deteniéndolo con la palma de su mano, entonces empezó a desenvolver el obsequio, algo dentro de él se removió, como si se sintiera ansioso por conocer el contenido de la caja, el cuál era un pañuelo de cuello, color blanco, justo como los que él suele usar. "Esto es una broma" pensó, no podía ser que el chiquillo nunca lo haya visto y sea capaz de regalarle algo que fuera de su interés.

– ¿Le gusta? – Preguntó con el rostro iluminado de ansiedad. Levi suspiró reprimiendo todos los tibios sentimientos que se arremolinaron en el interior de su pecho y levantó la mirada hacia Eren, ciertamente el chico estaba ansioso por saber qué opinaba.

– ¡Señor Levi! – Un hombre alto de cabello rubio bien peinado, cejas bien tupidas y cristalinos ojos celestes se acercó corriendo – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Encontró a su hijo? Estuve buscando por todos lados...

– Sí, Santa Claus encontró a mi hijo... – Levi señaló a Eren. – Así que no se preocupe, Erwin. – Isaic miraba a la nueva persona frente a él.

– ¿Quién es él, pa?

– Él es Erwin Smith, él es hijo de los dueños del parque. Erwin, él es mi hijo Isaic.

– Me alegra mucho que ya estés de nuevo con tu papá, Isaic... – El rubio se agachó y le extendió la mano. Isaic lo miró y con lentitud le devolvió el saludo.

– Sí, señor Smith. – Se estrecharon la mano suavemente y luego se soltaron. Erwin le sonrió amablemente, pero el niño no lo tuvo muy en cuenta, sólo se abrazó a la pierna de su padre.

– Bueno – Continuó el antitrión irguiéndose – los fuegos artificiales acabarán y no los habrán disfrutado... Yo les recomiendo que vuelvan con su familia, a demás, también deben estar preocupados...

– Es verdad... – Dijo Levi llevando su mirada al cielo, los destellos continuaban. – Asegúrate de recompensar a Santa, Erwin...

– ¡Papi! ¡Quiero tomarme una foto con él! – Mencionó Isaic. Levi miró a Eren, quién se había mantenido quieto y callado al margen de la conversación pero pendiente de ella.

– Claro que puedes tomarte una foto conmigo, Isaic... – Dijo arrodillándose, mostrándole al niño su mejor sonrisa – Pero luego de que los fuegos terminen, estoy en la zona de juegos, junto al gran reloj estilo inglés. – La mirada de Isaic se iluminó.

– Bueno... – Levi miró los ojos de Eren una vez más – Hasta luego. – Saludó.

– Hasta luego, señor Levi... – Erwin sonreía ansiosamente. Ambos, él y Eren, se quedaron observándolos alejarse tomados de la mano. Erwin comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del parque y giró – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – Eren reaccionó y lo vio – Ven conmigo... – Ambos caminaron en silencio.

.

.

Isaic caminaba sonriente de la mano de su padre mirando las luminiscencias que se expandían y disolvían parpadeando en el cielo, en cambio Levi por dentro sentía que todo su mundo se había dado vuelta. Por un lado se sentía tranquilo que tenía de vuelta esa pequeña mano en la suya, Isaic parecía haber dejado en el pasado el pequeño inconveniente. Pero por otro lado, una parte de él le removía sus pensamientos, dejando su cuerpo débil como si un torbellino le hubiera pasado por encima. No podía pensar en nada con claridad o rigurosidad, sólo que de todas las personas en ese parque, la noche de navidad, bajo los fuegos artificiales: era Eren Jaeger quién se dedicaba a cambiarle la vida.

– Papá. – Levi sólo lo miró esperando por lo que tenía para decir mientras continuaban caminando – ¿Crees que si le pido algo a Santa Claus él pueda concedérmelo?

– Pero santa ya preparó todo para hoy, no creo que pueda hasta el próximo año...

– Ah... Falta mucho tiempo para la próxima navidad...

– ¡Isaic! – Gritó Alicia, quién apareció corriendo, seguida de su madre y su padre. La niña le tomó la mano libre – No vuelvas a desaparecer de nuestra vista. – Isaic la miró y luego miró a su papá

– Perdónenme, estaba viendo la rueda gigante y después... – Levi apretó su mano.

– Disfrutemos de los fuegos... ¿Quieren? – Interrumpió Hanji alegremente, comenzando a caminar junto a Levi.

– Recuérdame que no vuelva a estos eventos cuando me lo pidas... – Le dijo con la mirada perdida delante suyo.

– ¿Eh? – Hanji no pudo evitar sentirse triste por el comentario de Levi. Mike miró de costado a Levi, estaba acostumbrado a ellos, a que Hanji era alegre y precipitada, no así Levi resultando ser más tranquilo y reflexivo pero no le gustaba cuando Hanji mostraba su rostro desanimado.

– No me hagas caso, cuatro ojos... Todo está bien ahora, creo que luego de un rato podré olvidarme de lo que pasó.

– ¿Dónde estaba? – Preguntó Hanji manteniendo un tono de voz algo suave y una expresión decaída.

– ¿No te dijeron?

– Sólo me llegó un mensaje de Kuchel, que Armin le avisó a Mikasa que ya estaban juntos.

– Uno de los mocosos que están disfrazados de Santa Claus lo encontró, yo me los encontré a ambos.

– Ah, es tan bueno que haya empleados dedicados.

Los fuegos artificiales culminaron minutos después de que llegaran al muelle, con muchos pequeños estruendos seguidos que zigzaguearon el cielo de diferentes colores e iluminaron los rostros y las sonrisas de todos los presentes. La gente se sorprendía y expresaba su felicidad de recibir la navidad.

De a poco la gente se fue dispersando y retomando las actividades propuestas para el festival. De nuevo se reunieron, Mikasa y Armin saludaron de feliz navidad a Isaic, quién emocionado les contó sobre ese ayudante de Santa Claus que lo ayudó a encontrar a su papá.

.

.

Dentro del estudio de Erwin, el rubio sacó un sobre del interior de un cajón.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó amablemente.

– Eren Jaeger... – Dijo quitándose el gorro rojo y revolviéndose un poco el cabello, lo tenía bastante aplastado.

– Ah... ¡Es un gusto Eren! Se dicen muchas cosas de ti en los pasillos de la universidad.

– También de usted... – Cosas como buen mozo y atractivo eran los cuchicheos de las chicas a toda hora, sus grandes hombros y brazos: víctimas de babas todos los días, ni que hablar de sus ojos celestes. Los chicos hablaban de su inteligencia y su forma de desenvolverse, quienes tenían el privilegio de verlo caminar por los pasillos no podían quitarle los ojos de encima. Eren sólo lo había visto desde lejos sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero ahora estaba hablando con el estudiante de mejores notas en las últimas generaciones, y ni él siendo el primero de su clase superaba las calificaciones que había tenido el rubio. A demás de que es el futuro dueño del gran parque de diversiones.

– Sí, lo sé... – Sonrió orgulloso, tomó una lapicera y se sentó en su escritorio comenzando a escribir en el sobre. – Voy a darte un extra, por haber encontrado al hijo del señor Levi.

– ¡Oh no es necesario! – Eren en un torpe movimiento tomó de la muñeca a Erwin, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho lo soltó suavemente – No estaba buscando a Isaic por que quisiera una recompensa o algo así...

– El señor Levi me pidió que lo hiciera...

– Insisto, no lo hice por el dinero, ni por el reconocimiento... Sólo me quedo tranquilo que el pequeño Isaic ya está de nuevo con su familia...

– Esa es una de las tantas cosas que se dice de ti: que eres un chico muy modesto... Pero no hace falta aquí, Eren... A la gente le resultan muy lindas las personas humildes, pero yo te entiendo... Ser ambicioso no está mal...

– Señor Smith...

– Llámame Erwin, porfavor...

– Erwin, por favor no me malinterprete... Isaic es un buen niño, no hubiera dejado de buscarlo hasta verlo sonriendo en los brazos de su padre. – Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, el aura se sentía pesada. – Volveré a trabajar... – Tomó su gorro rojo y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho.

– Agregaré dinero extra a tu sueldo de esta noche... Por que gracias a ti, el señor Levi ya volvió a estar tranquilo.

– Que gracias a mí o a alguien más, recompensarme por eso no tiene que ver con usted, Erwin, ni tampoco con esta noche, podría haber ocurrido en cualquier otro lugar, cualquier otro día.

Eren abrió la puerta y salió comenzando a caminar lento por ese largo pasillo oscuro lleno de puertas y cuadros en las paredes. Se preguntó a sí mismo que había pasado, por qué se sintió tan ofendido al escuchar a Erwin. Lo cierto es que buscó a Isaic porque se imaginó la preocupación que tendría su padre, y el miedo que podría llegar a sentir el niño; sólo quería ayudar, siquiera se sentía seguro de que podría encontrarlo antes que otra persona lo hiciera. Aún así, el ambiente que hubo dentro del despacho lo hizo sentir mal. ¿Por qué habrá sido? Eren le pisa los talones a Erwin con las calificaciones, aún así, el rubio está avanzado en la carrera por un año ¿estaría al tanto de eso?. No era importante para Eren que aunque "fuese el mejor de su clase", no pudiera superar a Erwin Smith, que a demás de lo dicho también era un dedicado alumno con vocación, mucha personalidad y, según las profesoras, una agradable presencia.

.

.

Armin y Mikasa esperaban en aquella puerta blanca _"Sólo personal autorizado"_ a que Eren apareciera. Levi al reunirse con Kuchel les comentó que seguramente había ido con Erwin hacia allí, aún no estaba en su puesto de fotografía y regalos.

– ¿Eren se encontrará bien? – Se preguntaba Mikasa – Tal vez lo están regañando por haberse ido del puesto y buscar a Isaic...

– Si es así, él sabrá como salvarse... Después de todo este era un trabajo voluntario.

– Sí... – Mikasa estaba poco convencida. Presentía que algo extraño le había sucedido a Eren.

– Pero el señor Ackerman, pareció estar bastante tranquilo, a pesar de haberlo conocido...

– Lo más seguro es que se le haya arrojado encima para matarlo, pero Isaic lo detuvo...

– ¡Sí! Isaic estaba completamente enamorado de ese 'santa' que lo ayudó... – La puerta de administración se abrió y del interior salió Santa Eren. – Eren... – Mikasa y Armin lo vieron, el los pasó de largo dejándolos algo desconcertados.

– ¿Qué sucedió Eren? ¿Te retaron por salirte de tu puesto? – Claramente, Eren estaba desanimado – O... ¿Fue mi primo? ¿Él te hizo algo?

– ¿Eh? – Eren los vio – No, tu primo no me hizo nada, y Erwin tampoco me dijo nada por irme a buscar a Isaic...

– ¿Que pasó, entonces? – Preguntó Armin

– Luego les cuento... ¿Está bien? Tengo que trabajar... – Eren medio sonrió y empezó a caminar de regreso al festival. Sus amigos fueron tras él hasta alcanzarlo – Al final me perdí los fuegos artificiales.

– Pero encontraste a Isaic, Eren... ¡No tienes idea de lo relajado que se veía el señor Ackerman! – Intentó animarlo Armin sin saber que mencionarlo haría que Eren se estremeciera.

– Imagina las cosas que decía Isaic sobre _ese_ Santa Claus que lo encontró cuando estaba perdido y se sentía solo. – Eren vió a Mikasa, la chica asintió transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

– ¿De verdad? – Sonrió sintiéndose a gusto a pesar de todo.

Eren regresó a su puesto con una sonrisa, listo para hacer felices a muchos niños y niñas que se acercaron a él. Entre ellos Isaic, quién corrió a su falda, sentándosele en una pierna y abrazándolo, sonriendo para las cámaras.

– Eren realmente le cae muy bien a Isaic... – Le murmuró Mikasa a Armin.

– Te das cuenta y eso que no es a ti a quién le pregunta por él todos los días... – Se rió el rubio – Si lo viste, si se encuentra bien, si le gustan las albóndigas, los árboles o si ha estado enfermo.

– Quién diría que mi primo tendría un hijo así... – Se rió.

Hanji quién escuchó la conversación de los jóvenes se acercó y abrazó por el hombro a su amigo.

– Así que... Él es el famoso señor Eren Jaeger... – Sus molestas burlas sacaban de quicio a Levi – Es un chico lindo... Al menos en traje de Santa se ve bien.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Levi no quería decírselo a Hanji, por que sabía que se dedicaría a molestarlo – Baja la voz, sería problemático decirle que es él a Isaic.

– ¿Pensabas esconderlo? Qué feo eso, Levi... – Hanji puso un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Varias familias se habían reunido alrededor de Eren esperando su turno para que los niños se acercaran. Pero Isaic se tomó su tiempo luego de la fotografía

– ¡Quería agradecerle por ayudarme a encontrar a mi papá!

– De nada, Isaic.

– También por haberle hecho ese regalo de cumpleaños a mi papá... Sabe, hay veces en que mi papá está muy serio y me gustaría que sonría más.

– Entonces tienes que esforzarte por seguir siendo un buen niño y hacerlo feliz. – Le aconsejó con dificultad, había visto a Levi parado frente a ellos observándolos, poniéndose nervioso por eso.

– ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré Santa! – Ambos se sonrieron, Eren observó que la gente se reunía esperando por su turno. – Oh…

– ¿Sí? – Aún así, era Isaic... No le importaba mucho si los demás niños tenían que esperar, o si luego tendría que dedicarles más tiempo a ellos también.

– ¿Será muy tarde pedirle un regalo ahora? Mi papá me dijo que Santa Claus ya no tiene tiempo de cumplir mi deseo este año y que seguramente tendré que esperar al próximo.

– ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Dímelo. – Isaic cambió su semblante inquieto por uno completamente determinado.

– Quisiera que mi papá conozca al señor Eren Jaeger. – Eren se sorprendió y levantó su rostro hacia Levi. – Sé que a mi papá le preocupa que el señor Eren Jaeger sea un hombre malo, pero yo lo puse a prueba y sé que si mi padre lo conoce yo podré volver a verlo. – Sus ojos parecieron perderse viendo al hombre que había conocido hacía unos momentos, sin dejar de resentir los efectos de su repentino encuentro.

– Isaic yo cumpliré tu deseo. – Dijo completamente seguro.

– ¿De verdad? – El rostro de Isaic se iluminó.

– Sí... Pero debes ser un niño paciente y esperar. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

– ¡Sí, sí lo haré! – Isaic abrazó a Eren. – Gracias Santa.

– De nada.

– Ya debo irme, mi papá me espera, a demás mi amiga Alicia quiere hablar con usted también.

– Nos volveremos a ver, Isaic... – Ambos se sonrieron e Isaic corrió a los brazos de su papá, quién lo alzó. Levi y Eren volvieron a mirarse desde lejos, se sentía incómodo sabiendo que lo miraba, seguramente estaba estudiando todo de él y hasta podía saber cuál era su frecuencia cardíaca, temía que eso lo delatara...

.

.

Cerca de las 3 a.m. Alicia comenzó a tener mucho sueño, por lo que Hanji, Mike y ella decidieron marcharse. Kuchel, Levi e Isaic se quedaron un rato más, tomaron un helado artesanal en uno de los puestos. Isaic y su abuela mantenían una conversación sobre los fuegos artificiales y la navidad, mientras que Levi comía su helado y se dedicaba a pensar. ¿Por qué se sintió tan atraído hacia la mirada de Eren? ¿Será algo que le pasa a cada persona que lo ve? Tal vez por eso Isaic también está tan insistente con volver a verlo, tal vez es una persona atractiva que gusta a los que lo rodean. Realmente sus ojos verdes eran increíblemente bonitos pero, a demás, liberaban en él sensaciones que hacía muchísimo tiempo no era capaz de sentir y que tampoco era capaz de identificar como tales. Cayó en la cuenta de que no le agradeció apropiadamente... Ni haber encontrado a Isaic y tampoco el regalo de cumpleaños. El llamado de Isaic lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Papá!

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Recuerdas el deseo que te dije? – Levi asintió con la garganta – Bueno, Santa Claus me dijo que él lo cumpliría... Solamente tenía que esperar paciente.

– ¿Ah sí? – _¿A qué se comprometió el mocoso señor Eren Jaeger?_ – Y... ¿Qué habías pedido exactamente?

– Le pedí que tú...

– ¡Señor Levi! – Erwin los interrumpió acercándose a su mesa. – Estaba saludando conocidos, lo vi y decidí acercarme. – Isaic frunció el ceño, Erwin había interrumpido cuando le estaba diciendo algo importante a su papá.

– ¿Qué tal va todo, Erwin? – Le preguntó lamiendo su helado. – Ella es mi madre, Kuchel. Mamá, Erwin Smith, hijo del dueño del parque.

– Oh, es un gusto... – Kuchel vio lo atractivo del joven, ruborizándose un poco.

– No siempre se puede conocer a una mujer tan hermosa... – Erwin sonrió condescendiente – El placer es todo mío. – Hubo una pausa en la que Levi desvió la mirada, deseoso de no haber presenciado ese coqueteo: no sólo era celoso de su hijo, si no también de su madre. – ¿Qué tal estuvieron los fuegos artificiales? ¿Fueron de su agrado?

– Estuvieron muy bonitos – Elogió Kuchel.

– La verdad es que lo poco que los vi, me gustaron Erwin. Dile a tu padre que ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

– Bueno, en realidad... – Erwin sonrió humildemente – La organización del espectáculo estuvo a mi cargo.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó asombrada la mujer – ¡Lo felicito!

– ¿Y a Isaic le gustaron? – el niño miraba hacia un lado hasta que escuchó su nombre.

– Sí. – Respondió sin darle importancia y dirigiéndose a su abuela – Abuela no quiero más helado ¿vamos a jugar a algo? – La mujer asintió e Isaic disparó hacia su mano.

– ¿Quieres sentarte? – Levi le señaló el asiento vacío dónde había estado su madre anteriormente.

– Bueno, sólo un momento estará bien. – Tomó asiento, observaba fijamente los movimientos que Levi realizaba con sus labios y su lengua al tomar su helado. Con un poco de nerviosismo trató de entablar una conversación. – Hablé con el chico que encontró a su hijo, no quería aceptar un extra por haber buscado a Isaic. Le dije que nada malo pasaría si lo hacía, usted me lo había pedido, realmente valoramos el compromiso de nuestros empleados para con los visitantes, pero aún así se negó.

– Si no lo quiere, no lo quiere y ya...

– ¿Usted cree que no lo quiera? – Preguntó algo molesto, había notado cómo su futuro colega estaba inquieto frente a él y cómo Levi no le quitaba la mirada encima, antes de intervenir haciéndose el tonto, producto de sus celos, y cómo Isaic lo ignoraba, cosa que no sucedía con Eren, aunque estuviera disfrazado de Santa Claus y eso podría ser un motivo por el cuál le presta más atención.

– De él, me espero cualquier cosa.

– ¿Lo conoce de antes, señor Levi? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, manchándose sin querer la comisura de sus labios con helado. Erwin sonrió cerrando los ojos para no tentarse y dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos: limpiarle los labios con un beso. Tomó un pañuelo descartable de su bolsillo y se lo extendió.

– Gracias. – Levi se limpió la boca – No lo que se dice conocer... – Miró a su hijo jugar en un puesto de aros de basketball. – He escuchado mucho sobre él – Erwin permaneció en silencio – y llamativamente, todos dicen cosas buenas.

– Entiendo. – Rígido en su cuerpo, Erwin se levantó de la silla. – Debo volver a trabajar señor Levi. Que disfrute el resto de la noche.

– Sí, nos vemos. – Ambos se estrecharon la mano y Erwin regresó por dónde vino.

Los pensamientos de Levi volvieron a girar entorno a lo que pasó, pero esta vez intentó tranquilizarse y dejar de creer que toda esa revolución interna que sintió provino desde adentro y empezó a pensar que fue producto de la ansiedad que le generó creer que realmente se encontraba delante de una persona a la que seguramente estaba, inconscientemente, esperando por conocer. Eso debía ser ya que, nadie lo había vuelto un lío así, jamás. Al terminar su helado, se dirigió a su madre y su hijo y decidieron regresar a su casa.

.

.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, los megáfonos dieron su último anuncio:

" _Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, se les informa que el parque "Funny Kingdom" cerrará sus puertas dentro de 2 minutos, por favor dirigirse en orden hacia la entrada principal. Les agradecemos por su visita y les deseamos una muy feliz navidad"._

Eren suspiró, era increíble ver al gran parque así de vacío. Pocas familias deambulaban aún, y lo hacían dirigiéndose lentamente hasta la puerta. Dejó su puesto para dirigirse a los cambiadores, su compañera de estudio Historia Reiss, quién se anotó con él para trabajar le avisó que todo el personal luego de devolver los uniformes debía ir al pasillo principal de la administración, allí se les haría entrega del sueldo. La chica se veía muy animada, pues, ambos habían pensado que no tendrían retribución por su trabajo, en cambio Eren no sabía que hacer. El comentario de Erwin le había parecido muy malintencionado, se había sentido ofendido al punto de no entender exactamente por qué lo dijo. Pero a demás de eso, se sentía cansado, la barba blanca le daba comezón en el cuello y sus orejas le ardían por el roce con la tela del gorro de Santa Claus. Recordó que sus amigos lo estaban esperando, así que una vez de nuevo en su ropa y sus cómodas zapatillas tomó su mochila y colgándosela al hombro emprendió hacia la puerta para irse.

– ¡Eren! – Le gritó su compañera rubia que lo vio caminar hacia la salida al salir de los cambiadores de chicas. Corrió hasta él, Eren sonrió, siempre le parecía tierno verla apurarse con sus cortas piernas y sobretodo cuando estaba bien vestida, con faldas y camisas. – ¿Por qué te vas? Te dije que teníamos que ir a cobrar, ¿no? – Incluso tenerla frente a él siendo 25cm más bajita le daba ganas de revolver su brillante cabello rubio.

– Sí, Historia, me dijiste pero no lo quiero. – La única forma de hacer que ese Erwin se tragara sus palabras era obligándolo a guardar su dinero.

– ¿Eh? – Los ojos azules de su compañera se entornaron confundidos, incluso ladeó la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, ya me voy. Que pases una linda navidad...

– ¿Eh...? – Eren ya había continuado con su camino – Claro, ¡igualmente para ti, Eren! – Le gritó agitando su pequeña y pálida mano.

Divisó las siluetas de Mikasa y Armin del otro lado de la gran reja de entrada. Saludó al guardia que lo dejó salir y se reunió con ellos.

– Ey chicos... – se abrazó a ellos con cada brazo y los acercó a él comenzando a caminar en la medida que los soltaba.

– Mikasa estaba preocupada por tu cara de hoy, Eren...

– ¡Tú también lo estabas! – Le reprochó

– Pero – Armin se cruzó de brazos – yo no puedo decirle a Eren que estaba preocupado por él, y que realmente quiero saber qué sucedió. – Eren reprimió una carcajada.

– ¿Quieren venir a mi departamento?

La mejor opción era ir a tomar un café en el departamento de Mikasa, queda cerca del parque, como vive sola nadie interrumpiría. No se podían contar las veces que se les hizo la mañana charlando allí, ni tampoco las veces en las que la chica les tiraba colchones en el piso a los varones en la sala y se quedaban a dormir allí, para no regresar tarde en la noche a sus casas.

.

.

Levi, en pijama y pantuflas, arropó a Isaic, que estaba recostado en su cama, se hizo más tarde de lo que él planeaba, al regresar a casa Isaic se quedó abriendo sus regalos de navidad, los cuáles eran dos: un juego de mesa y un robot de juguete.

En la mesa de noche, la tenue luz del velador azul con dibujos de pecesitos iluminaba la pequeña habitación empapelada en una pared de 'fondo del océano' y las otras tres paredes pintadas de azul pálido, tres puertas blancas encerraban el closet dentro de la pared, los juguetes estaban guardados en un gran cofre de madera oscura.

– Hijo, quiero pedirte perdón. – Isaic arrugó su frente – Perdóname por soltarte hoy en el parque.

– Papá...

– Yo no me dí cuenta de que no te estaba agarrando bien y cuando regresé y no te vi por ningún lado me sentí muy mal...

– Papi no importa, ya pasó...

– No... No voy a volver a soltarte así. Eres lo más importante de mi vida y no quiero ni imaginarme qué haría sin ti.

– Yo tampoco voy a volver a soltarte, papá.

– Buenas noches, hijo. – Acarició el pecho y la barriga de Isaic por encima de la colcha.

– Papi, espera... – Isaic sacó una mano desde el interior de las sábanas y tomó su mano. Levi estaba a punto de mandarlo a dormir, pero no pudo.

– Esto y me voy a dormir... – Negoció obteniendo una sonrisa. – ¿Que sucede?

– Hoy antes de que el señor Smith viniera a saludarnos quería decirte algo...

– Ah sí. Me ibas a decir qué le pediste a Santa Claus.

– Yo le pedí que tú y que el señor Eren Jaeger se conozcan... – Levi se quedó estático, observándolo sin parpadear, ni tampoco respirar. – Es que quiero volver a verlo... Y sé que si ustedes se conocen y se llevan bien podré verlo más seguido, podemos ir los tres al parque.

– Isaic...

–O a jugar en la plaza...

– Isaic

–Hasta podemos invitarlo aquí a comer o a dormir.

– Isaic – Repitió algo molesto por eso último.

– Y me podrá contar la historia del titán aprendiz. – Isaic guardó silencio esperando por la opinión de su padre.

– Y Santa dijo que iba a cumplir tu deseo

– Sí, que sólo debía ser paciente...

– Está bien, hijo. Seguro habrá una chance de que conozca al señor Eren Jaeger algún día. – Isaic asintió con una sonrisa. – Ahora a dormir. Descansa.

Levi apagó el velador y salió de la habitación de su hijo, atravesando el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Sin mucho rodeo se recostó y abrigó bajo las suaves sábanas limpias, adoraba la sensación de suavizante en ellas, estiró a lo largo y ancho de la cama sus piernas y brazos y gimió acomodándose de costado sobre su lado izquierdo y haciéndose bolita, esa era la posición en la que él dormía. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se dejaba vencer ante el sueño, pero el recuerdo de unos brillantes ojos verdes sorprendidos lo despertó.

.

.

En los acolchonados sillones de gamuza azul de la sala de Mikasa, tres personas bebían café siendo iluminados por un velador de 1,5m ubicado en un rincón. La taza de Armin y Mikasa ya estaba vacía, mientras que la de Eren aún contenía café, era poco lo que había bebido. Entre sus prioridades estaba contarle a sus amigos sobre su apasionado encuentro con Levi, cómo se le lanzó encima y temió salir de allí con un ojo morado, y lo extraña que había sido su conversación con Erwin.

– ¿Te duele algo, Eren? ¿Mi primo te hizo doler? ¡Mataré a ese enano si te hizo daño! – Eren rió.

– Descuida Mikasa, yo... En realidad no me imaginé que iba a conocerlo bajo esas circunstancias, pero luego de que él se dio cuenta que era yo se salió de encima mío y me ayudó a levantarme.

– Pensándolo con detenimiento, estaba algo raro cuando regresó... – Agregó Armin. – ¿Te pidió disculpas por lanzarse arriba tuyo?

– Creo que no hubo tiempo, él simplemente me miraba mucho como analizándome y luego apareció Erwin...

– Ten en cuenta que posiblemente no te pida discupas, Eren. – Dijo Mikasa con seriedad – Él es bastante orgulloso.

– No me molesta, estaba preocupado por Isaic. Lo vio aparecerse desde atrás de un mapa gigante, desde atrás de los stands de juegos dónde casi no había gente caminando, con una persona desconocida... – Eren se sonreía analizando la situación.

– No lo digas así, Eren... – Intervino Armin – Lo correcto es que te pida disculpas.

– Estamos hablando de mi primo.

– ¿Y qué, Mikasa? – Armin levantó un poco el tono de voz – Si habláramos de Eren diríamos que lo natural era que no aceptara ese dinero, pero podría haberlo hecho.

– Oigan chicos, cálmense...

– Conozco a Levi Ackerman desde que nací, Armin. – Respondió Mikasa

– ¡BASTA! – Gritó Eren llamando la atención de ambos – Si siguen gritándose me voy. – Tanto Armin como Mikasa cerraron la boca. – Dije que si no me pide disculpas no me importa. No es que vaya a echarme a llorar en un rincón. – Reinó el silencio.

– Y dices que este chico, el de la universidad, ¿te dijo que no hacía falta comportarte modesto? – Preguntó Mikasa intentando retomar la conversación. – ¿Por eso estabas triste?

– Cómo si yo tratara de mostrarme de una forma en la que no soy para gustarle a los demás.

– ¿Es ese chico de la gomina en el cabello? – Preguntó Mikasa, recordando una vez que esperaba por Eren fuera de la universidad y un chico acaparaba la atención de todo su alrededor. Tanto Armin como Eren contuvieron la risa.

– No sé si es gomina lo que usa en el cabello...

– Al caso, ¡ni siquiera el grueso cabello de Armin se mantiene tan pegado a su cabeza como el de ese chico! – Los tres rieron.

– Debe ser un niño rico al cuál todos le sonríen y le dicen que sí... – Reflexionó Armin. – No debe haber conocido a nadie que sea genuino en su vida.

– Puede ser... – Musitó Mikasa.

– No te preocupes por sus palabras – Agregó luego – Él no te conoce.

Eren trató de tomar las sabias palabras de Armin. Lo cierto es que se sintió desafiado a demostrarse, él nunca quiso estar en boca de nadie, los rumores que corren no los inició él. Siempre trató de pasar desapercibido.

.

.

Alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, Eren alzó a Mikasa hasta su cama. La chica se había quedado dormida hacía 30 minutos mientras que ellos estaban hablando. Tomó los colchones que suelen usar para dormir y una frazada de dos cuerpos, como no encontró ninguna otra y realmente no quería despertar a la chica, porque sabía que ésta insistiría en tenderles la cama y buscarles almohadas y demás, ubicaron en la sala los dos colchones juntos y se taparon con la misma. Eren se recostó y enseguida se durmió, en cambio Armin estaba un poco incómodo, a él no le gusta sin almohada, ni tampoco en ropa de día. Mirando al techo recibió un manotazo, observó que a su derecha Eren ya no estaba en la posición en la que se había dormido, ahora tenía una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, un brazo al costado de su oreja y el otro estirado en su dirección, sus respiraciones eran similares al sonido de un ronquido, su boca estaba abierta y de ella salía un hilo de baba. Corrió el brazo de su lado para descubrir que Eren ya se movió de nuevo arremolinándose en la frazada.

– ¡Oye, no podré dormir si no estoy tapado! – Armin no era escuchado por nadie. – ¡Eren! – Lo sacudió un poco para que se despierte. – ¡Eren! – El mencionado entreabrió los ojos cerrando la boca, la cuál la sintió seca. – Me destapaste.

– Ah... Sí Armin, perdón.

Eren se desenredó y volvió a cerrar su ojos, volviéndose a quedar dormido, todo despatarrado.

– No entiendo como tienes el sueño tan pesado... – Susurró Armin agarrándose fuerte de la frazada.

.

.

Varios días del nuevo año habían pasado, Carla obligó a Eren a imprimir nuevos carteles buscando a los dueños de Reina y colgarlos por la ciudad en cuanto saliera de la veterinaria.

– Señor Pixis, ya me voy. – Eren cargaba en su hombro su mochila, abriendo la puerta para irse.

– Buen trabajo, Eren. – Le saludó el señor de vigote blanco sonriente.

Hacía mucho frío, desde que empezó el invierno, su madre le prohibió usar la bicicleta: "¡Las calles con nieve son un peligro!". Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su campera de abrigo, escuchó el tintinar que emitieron las campanas de la cafetería de enfrente de su trabajo, se detuvo y pensó en la posibilidad de que le permitieran pegar un cartel, la idea lo sedujo y entonces cruzó la calle y entró.

Inmediatamente luego de entrar, el ambiente del lugar le hizo sonreír, era un lugar de decoración cálida y ambiente familiar. Extrañamente, todos los empleados eran hombres, se acercó al mostrador dónde estaba ubicada la caja y esperó que la persona a cargo apareciera.

– Buenas tardes... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Un chico de aproximadamente su edad, alto y delgado, con cabello negro, ojos marrones y pecas en sus mejillas se acercó sentándose del otro lado del mostrador.

– Buenas tardes, – Eren le revisó el uniforme, encontrando a la altura de su pecho un distintivo con su nombre – Marco. – El empleado sonrió amigablemente. – Quería saber si se encuentra el dueño.

– Sí... – Respondió pensativo – ¿Tuviste algún problema aquí?

– ¡No, no! – Eren se sonrió algo nervioso – Es que... Sólo quería hacerle una consulta.

– Ah, no te preocupes... Ahora voy a buscar al dueño.

– Muchas gracias. – Eren esperó un momento, en el cuál se dedicó a ver las variedades de tortas y dulces que ofrecía el mostrador. Su estómago rugió hambriento por una de ellas, pero sentarse en una de esas mesas solo sería muy aburrido... Si tan sólo le hubiera pedido a Mikasa que lo acompañase a colgar carteles sin duda hubieran merendado ahí.

– Disculpa. – Un hombre algunos centímetros mas alto que él, de cabello cenizo lo llamó desde su espalda pillándolo por sorpresa – ¿Tú querías hablar conmigo? – El hombre le extendió su mano derecha, recibiendo la de Eren.

– Es un gusto, ¿señor...?

– Church, Farlan Church. – Ambos se sonrieron y se soltaron.

– Señor Church. Quería preguntarle...

– Tú eres el chico que trabaja en la veterinaria de aquí enfrente, ¿verdad? – Le interrumpió

– Sí...

– Perdona, tu nombre es Eren... ¿No es así? – El castaño asintió – ¿Que querías preguntarme?

– Verá, rescaté a una perrita perdida hace varios meses, llevaba collar y estoy buscando a sus dueños.

– Ajá, entiendo.

– Quería saber si usted tendría algún lugar dónde pueda colgar un cartel aquí dentro del local... – Farlan comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores – He estado dejando en la calle, pero pareciera que la gente los ignora y luego de unos días los quitan...

– Pero claro que lo pondremos en algún lado. – Farlan se dirigió al cajero – Marco, te veo muy aburrido... ¿Por qué no ayudas a Eren en la cartelera? – El pelinegro había escuchado todo, y entonces asintió.

– ¿Qué te parece si lo colocas por aquí, Eren? – Dijo señalándole un espacio vacío en la cartelera del local, dónde suelen colgar promociones o avisos por el estilo.

– ¡Aquí es perfecto! – Eren tomó la cinta adhesiva de su mochila y colgó el anuncio.

– Es raro que alguien pierda un perro caniche y no lo busque desesperadamente... ¿No?

– Son perros caros, yo creo que sus dueños han estado desencontrándose con mis carteles. Mucha gente ya quiso adoptarla, pero yo sé que ella tiene dueños, si más adelante los encuentro no me perdonaría quitarle a una familia la mascota que creen que les pertenece.

– Tienes razón... – Tanto él como Marco se miraron.

– Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y por el lugar en la cartelera.

– No hay por qué... ¿No se te ofrecía nada más? – Las campanas de la puerta volvieron a sonar.

– No, por ahora no. Seguramente otro día vuelva acompañado para comer algo aquí, jamás había entrado...

– Eres bienvenido... – Marco sonrió una vez más antes de ver que algo había hecho que Eren no respondiera.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Isaic corrió hasta estar parado frente a él. Eren se agachó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

– Soldado Isaic Ackerman. – Le dijo seriamente. El niño se llevó el puño derecho a su corazón y le respondió el gesto serio. Eren sólo se lo quedó viendo.

– ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? – Preguntó cambiando su semblante serio por uno preocupado.

– No – Eren también lo saludó – ¡Lo hace muy bien, soldado! – Ambos rieron, el mayor aprovechó para revolverle el cabello.

– Estuve practicándolo frente al espejo, señor Eren Jaeger. – Eren se levantó del piso.

– ¿Ah sí? Te sale muy parecido a el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. ¡Buen trabajo!

– Señor Eren Jaeger – Isaic le tomó la mano – Hay alguien que quiero presentarle. – Lo arrastró hasta la mitad del salón, dónde su padre esperaba a que regresara, viendo cómo se habían saludado. – Papá, te presento al señor Eren Jaeger, – Isaic sonreía orgulloso de por fin, decir aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado. – señor Eren Jaeger, él es mi papá. – Levi volvió a mirar con detenimiento al chico frente a él, tenía que decir algo, ya que un silencio incómodo los envolvía.

– Levi Ackerman. – Estrecharon sus manos.

– E-es un gusto conocerlo, señor Ackerman. – Eren fue sometido de nuevo a un torbellino de emociones con sólo sentir sobre sí la seria mirada de Levi. No pudo evitar sonreirse, un poco nervioso.

– ¿Quieres acompañarnos? – Le preguntó Levi soltando su mano.

– Oh, no quiero molestarlos...

– No es molestia. – Lo interrumpió.

– Acompáñenos, señor Eren Jaeger. – Isaic sonrió a Eren para convencerlo, y lo logró.

– Está bien. – Respondió con timidez.

– ¡Sí! – Festejó Isaic. Ocuparon una mesa redonda cerca de la ventana, quitándose sus abrigos

– ¿Qué vas a pedir Isaic? – Preguntó Eren.

– ¡Hot cakes! – Declaró.

– Un café para mí – Comenzó a ordenar Levi – Para Isaic un vaso de leche tibia y dos hot cakes. – Isaic y Farlan miraron a Eren esperando por su orden

– Yo quiero un café y... – Leía a toda velocidad todas las variedades de tortas que ofrecía el lugar, sabiendo que decía decidirse rápido.

– Eren, si quieres puedes decidir por una allá... – Farlan le señaló una vez más el mostrador.

– ¿En serio? – El rubio asintió – Eso será mucho mejor. – Miró a Levi con mucha velocidad y bajo su rostro – Con permiso.

Desde la mesa, Levi lo miraba decidir su postre del otro lado del local entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera enfocándolo. Eren hablaba con Farlan señalando los distintos platos y sonreía, se llevaba un dedo a su mentón cómo si estuviera decidiendo y ponía cara pensativa, sus movimientos se veían tiernos. Quería convencerse de que no tenía nada de especial, pero si así era entonces... ¿Por qué llamó tanto la atención de Isaic? Sí, es cierto que tiene una cuota de carisma, se dio cuenta de eso cuando lo conoció en el festival de navidad, no puede negarse que es extremadamente amable y que sólo estar en su presencia hace que quieras continuar mirándolo, porque tiene _ese algo que no sabes que es_ que atrapa tu atención.

– Papá – Isaic lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Estoy contento... – Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

– Hijo me alegra mucho oír eso. – Eren regresó.

– Ah... – Suspiró – Hay mucho que elegir, pero yo tengo un sólo estómago... – Mencionó riéndose.

– ¿Que pidió, señor Eren Jaeger?

– Pedí una tarta de frutillas...

– ¡Qué rico! A mi me encantan las frutillas, con mi papá cuando compramos para hacer tarta nunca la hacemos, siempre terminamos comiéndolas...

– Oye Isaic, no cuentes esas cosas... – Susurró Levi desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

– Perdón papi... – Eren no pudo evitar sonreir. – Señor Eren Jaeger...

– ¿Sí?

– Mi tía Mikasa me dijo que usted va a ser un doctor de animales.

– Ah, sí... Si todo marcha bien, seré veterinario.

Farlan regresó con el pedido de los tres, interrumpiendo la conversación. Una vez que los dejó de nuevo Eren comió una frutilla y sonrió cerrando sus ojos de lo rica que sabía.

– Mi abuela tiene un perrito...

– Un perrote... – Corrigió Levi, refiriéndose al tamaño.

– ¿Cómo se llama el perro de tu abuela, Isaic?

– Koko, él juega conmigo a correr por el patio, a la pelota...

– ¿Y cómo es? – A Eren le fascinaba hablar de animales, sobretodo escuchar a los niños hablar sobre sus mascotas, de vez en cuando, alguno de sus clientes van a las revisaciones con toda la familia y lo que los hijos de las familias aportan es realmente entretenido.

– Es negro y blanco, tiene ojos celestes, la abuela le pone un collar rojo para sacarlo a pasear.

– Es un border collie... – Aclaró Levi, dando un sorbo de su café.

– Apuesto a que debe ser un perro muy hermoso...

– Sí, y también jugamos al frisbee y algunas tardes dormimos la siesta.

– ¿Duermen la siesta? – Preguntó Levi a su hijo, en tono autoritario. – ¿Dónde duermen la siesta?

– Ups... – Isaic se tapó la boca con una mano dándole la mejilla a su padre.

– ¿Usted a qué se dedica, señor Ackerman? – Preguntó Eren, quién no quería presenciar un regaño.

– Mi papá visita lugares para verificar que estén bien limpios. – Respondió Isaic, apresurado por cambiar de tema.

– Trabajo para un grupo multidisciplinario que se asegura de evitar enfermedades del trabajo. Por ejemplo, si yo estuviera trabajando ahora, estaría en la cocina de Farlan, si abriera la heladera y me encontrase comida sin rotular y sin aislar correctamente, debería hacerle una multa.

– Eso suena divertido... – Comentó Eren.

– Lo sería si no encontrase cucarachas en cada restaurant que piso. – Dijo con seriedad. Eren abría su boca para recibir otra frutilla, pero no la comió, alejó un poco el tenedor de su rostro.

– ¿Tan mala es la limpieza?

– Es que esos lugares no cuentan con personal capacitado... O sea, sí lo tienen pero suelen contratar jóvenes y los explotan, tienen que hacer todo: cocinar, limpiar el lugar, limpiar la vajilla, atender, manejar la caja... A demás, a esos tipos les importa vender y nada más, por eso la higiene siempre se ve desplazada.

– A pesar de las cucarachas, le gusta su trabajo, señor Ackerman – Dictaminó Eren con una sonrisa, que inconscientemente se le contagió.

– Señor Eren Jaeger.

– ¿Hm? – Eren estaba masticando la frutilla que antes no había comido.

– ¿Quiere venir a nuestra casa a dormir? – Levi casi escupe su café, a cambio de eso tragó mal y comenzó a toser, a Eren también le tomó por sorpresa la invitación.

– Isaic, no hagas esas preguntas de repente... – le dijo en tono bajito golpeándose suavemente el pecho para aclarar su garganta.

– Perdón papi... ¿Cuándo no será de repente? – Le preguntó con total inocencia.

– Escucha, Isaic... Agradezco mucho tu invitación. – Eren se sentó de costado, acercando su silla a la del niño – Pero hoy no puedo... Tengo cosas que hacer... – Isaic lo miraba seriamente – A demás, no sería correcto que me quede a dormir en tu casa, tu papá apenas me conoció hoy... Debes darle tiempo a que me conozca un poco más y confíe en mí... ¿Sí?

– Está bien... ¿Cuándo podré verlo, señor Eren Jaeger? ¡Quiero que me cuente la historia del titán aprendiz!

– Estoy seguro de que muy pronto podré contártela. – Eren dio el último sorbo a su café y miró su celular.

– Está bien, confiaré en usted. – Isaic llevó su puño a su pecho. Eren sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, Levi sólo lo miró de costado realizar esta acción, un poco celoso.

– Isaic, señor Ackerman, si me disculpan ya debo irme... – Dijo Eren mirando la hora en su celular.

– ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó Isaic alargando su rostro.

– Isaic, no hagas eso, seguramente Eren tiene cosas que hacer. – Le dijo su padre.

– Hmm... – Gimió triste – Sí...

– Descuida, Isaic... Te dije que nos veríamos pronto, y que te contaría la historia... Y tú dijiste que confiarías en mí.

– Sí, pero... No quiero que se vaya, señor Eren Jaeger...

– Yo también quiero quedarme, pero los hombres tenemos que asumir nuestras responsabilidades... ¿Qué crees que diría el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad si se entera que estoy huyendo de lo que tengo que hacer?

– Que eres un cobarde... – Le respondió Levi a secas.

– ¡Eso diría! ¡Qué el señor Eren Jaeger es un cobarde! – le señaló Isaic.

– Exactamente... – Eren se levantó del asiento sacando su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Tome, señor Ackerman.

– No es necesario, Eren. Yo te dije de acompañarnos...

– No hay problema, señor Ackerman... Tome. – Le extendió su parte del pago.

– Enserio, no lo quiero.

– Déjeme pagar lo que yo pedí... ¿Sí?

– No sé por qué me sorprendo... – Susurró, pero Eren lo escuchó y sonrió cuando Levi agarró la plata.

– Nos veremos pronto. – Saludó Eren inclinándose ante ellos y luego colgó su mochila y saludando con la mano a Farlan se dirigió a la puerta de la cafetería.

Eren se sentía feliz de haber vuelto a ver a Isaic y a la vez algo ansioso, por su padre. Había estado hablando con él... La verdad es que no es como se lo habían descrito sus amigos: Mikasa le dijo que era serio y frío, mientras que Armin opinó que es bastante hablador. Él habló lo suficiente en su conversación y hubo pequeñas cosas que no se le escaparon: el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que ve o se dirige a Isaic y lo cálida y amable que es su discreta sonrisa.

Al pasar por la puerta, alguien que no quería ver estaba parado junto a ella, saboreando un chupetín redondo de color rojo.

– Tsk... – Chasqueó su lengua al pasar por su lado, comenzando a caminar lento.

– Jaeger... – Mencionó fuerte y claro.

– Te salvas de mí hoy, porque aquí dentro hay alguien que no puede verme metido en líos... – Retomando su marcha moderada y alejándose.

– Hmf... – Suspiró el chico de la puerta – Ese idiota realmente debe odiarme... – Una nueva persona salió del local – ¿Ya terminaste tu turno? – Le preguntó.

– Sí, Farlan me dejó salir 10 minutos antes, no hay mucha gente. – Mencionó con una cálida sonrisa.

– Ah... Qué suerte tienes, Marco.

– Es el invierno, la gente tiene frío. – Marco comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo porque su compañero no lo seguía – ¿Qué sucede? Vámonos, Jean...

.

.

La temperatura parecía bajar cada día un poco más, pero eso no le importaba a Eren, siempre deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad con una sonrisa, ahora se encontraba yendo a trabajar sin su preciada bicicleta; por culpa de la nieve debía levantarse más temprano para llegar a tiempo. Dio un bostezo tapándose la boca con su mano derecha, reprimiendo el calor de su aliento en ella, giró el pomo de la puerta, unas campanada y el olor típico de la veterinaria lo recibieron.

– Doctor Pixis, soy yo. – Eren se halló parado en la entrada y rodeado de alimento para perros y gatos desordenado en el piso. – ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

– Oh, bienvenido. – El doctor se asomó por la puerta de consultorio, llevaba una sonrisa sádica que sólo _de vez en cuando_ recibe a Eren. – Hoy vino tu mejor amigo, – Con el dedo índice señaló la puerta del lavadero. – tuve que encerrarlo.

– Ese peludo monstruo... – El doctor se echó a reír, mientras que Eren respiraba hondo por la nariz entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello – ¡Estoy seguro que lo hace apropósito!

– Admítelo Eren... Ese chico no te quiere.

Un golden retriever que no conoce los límites, ni la palabra "quieto" visita la veterinaria una vez al mes para darse un baño, se desconoce su comportamiento en casa, ya que los dueños nunca lo llevan para atenderlo. Luego de que la paz y el orden de la veterinaria se viera increíblemente corrompido llegan sus dueños por él, siendo recibidos con sólo un meneo de su peluda y esponjosa cola y expresión jadeante: "¿Se ha portado bien?" ¿Qué creen que le responde el doctor Pixis? "Claro que sí", todo su desastre fue limpiado y acomodado por su empleado de mediotiempo. Eren Jaeger tiene una pesadilla, había una sola cosa que podía borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro... Y su nombre es Prisco.

– Ordenaré aquí y luego lo bañaré. – Anunció. – ¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo vienen sus dueños?

– Tienes tiempo... Relájate.

Una vez organizada la entrada, Eren respiró hondo parado frente a la puerta del lavadero, armándose de valor, su prisionero no había hecho ruido desde que él llegó, pero también tenía una manía silenciosa de hacer desastres.

– Sé que tú puedes hacerlo... – Pixis le alentó agarrándole el hombro. El celular de Eren vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, bajo el uniforme.

– ¿Hola? – Eren se convenció de que aún existían milagros.

– _Hola, ¿estoy hablando con quién encontró a la perrita caniche perdida hace casi 4 meses?_ – Una voz femenina un poco agradable sonó del audio del celular.

– Sí. ¿Usted es su dueña?

– _Quería verla para saber si es mi perra. ¿Me diría su nombre?_

– ¡Eren! No hay necesidad de ser tan formal...

– _Eren..._ _¿Dónde puedo verla?_

– Ehm, estoy trabajando en este momento, pero al mediodía termino y puedo verla en otro lugar...

– _Ay, discúlpame. Me desocupo después de las 18hs._

– Entonces, qué le parece si pasa a verla a esa hora, en la veterinaria Pixis. ¿La conoce?

– _Sí, ¡eso sería perfecto!_

– Genial...

– _Hoy pasaré, gracias Eren._

– No, me alegra que me llamaras por ella... ¡Hace mucho tiempo estoy buscando a sus dueños!

– _Tanto como yo buscándola..._

– Debe ser entonces. – La chica del otro lado asintió – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Continuará...

* * *

Hola a todos! He aquí capítulo tres terminado... :D Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que están leyendo mi historia, me agrada saber que le gusta a más de uno y espero que continúe siendo así.

Gracias por haber leído este capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado y como digo... ¡Esto recién comienza!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Más de esos sentimientos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime._

Antes de empezar quiero mencionar que la nana de Isaic es una canción instrumental interpretada por Dennis Kuo, titulada "Once upon a time". Es fácil de encontrar en YouTube y creo también está en spotify.

Ahora sí... ¡A leer!

* * *

Nunca conocí a nadie que me hiciera sentir así, si me han gustado chicos antes, pero nunca nadie me atrapó en el brillo de sus ojos, en la calidez de sus manos, en el sonido de su voz. Isaic me dijo, creyendo que yo era Santa Claus, que quería que conociera a su padre y yo lo único que quería era volver a verlo, volver a sentirme de esa manera: inevitablemente atraído hacia él.

 _Capítulo 4_ _:_ Más de esos sentimientos.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde Eren colocó la correa en el pretal violeta de Reina y colgó su mochila a su hombro.

– Mamá, ¡ya me voy! – Gritó desde la puerta. Su madre apareció corriendo.

– Déjame despedirme de ella... – Carla ató su cabello en una coleta de costado y alzó a la blanca y lanuda caniche. – Si la chica que se comunicó por teléfono no es tu dueña, hazle saber a Eren que no es... ¿Sabes? – Le acariciaba la cabeza y el lomo. La perra sólo jadeaba con su lengua fuera de la boca.

– Prestaré atención, mamá, no te preocupes... – Eren observó a su madre, lo cierto es que él también estaba encariñado con la cachorra. Pensar que posiblemente ese sería el último paseo que le den juntos le daba algo de melancolía pero estaba listo para regresarla, había pasado por esto muchas veces y lo superaría, después de todo, su padre aún no le permitía tener mascota permanente. – Siempre lo hago.

– Qué bueno que hayas dejado nuevamente carteles dentro de los diferentes comercios.

– Varios días pasaron... – El recuerdo de su atractivo encuentro con Isaic y su padre, Levi, invadía su mente, cerrándole el estómago y dándole cosquillas. Colgar carteles lo había llevado hasta ellos. Le daba ansiedad pensar en cuánto más faltaba para volver a verlos... – Ya debo irme, llegaré tarde.

– Cuídense... – Mencionó la mujer con algunas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Eren asintió con una sonrisa algo consoladora y partió.

Disfrutó cada paso de su último paseo. Al llegar a la veterinaria, Reina corrió hacia el doctor Pixis, su mujer y dos clientes, saludándolos efusivamente.

– Ya llegué. – Nadie lo escuchó, la perra acaparaba la atención de todos en el lugar.

La tarde estaba tranquila, aunque no parecía haber signos de nevada o lluvia el día estaba nublado. Se vistió con su ambo celeste por encima de su remera azul de mangas largas. El ambiente en la veterinaria era alegre, como siempre. Estando allí Reina recibía a todos los clientes con su simpático meneo de cola y el sonido de sus pasos repiqueteando.

– No entiendo cómo haces esto, Eren... – Mencionaba la señora del doctor.

– Reina tenía una familia, ese es su lugar... – La alzó del piso – ¿No es cierto? – Le dijo.

– Eren es un gran chico. – Le dijo el doctor a su esposa por lo bajo, yéndose hacia el interior del consultorio a revisar los medicamentos que tenía y cuáles necesitaba.

– Muchas veces creí que nadie estaba esperando su regreso a casa. – Le dijo mirando el reloj de pared. Marcaba las seis y media.

– Lo importante es que ahora hay alguien que parece haberla estado buscando... – Le tocó el hombro con una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta del consultorio dónde estaba su esposo.

– Sí... Eso es importante... – Se dijo a sí mismo, bajando de nuevo al piso a la perra.

La puerta se abrió moviendo las campanas que anuncian la llegada de un nuevo visitante, el primero en entrar y sin pedir permiso fue el viento, luego lo hizo una chica baja de estatura, de cabello rubio atado, piel pálida y grandes ojos azules, delineados y sus mejillas algo maquilladas, su nariz era pronunciada y sus finos labios eran delicadamente rosas. Vestía un sweater rojo, bajo un tapado negro y una pollera negra de gruesa tela hasta sus rodillas, medias negras abrigaban sus delgadas piernas las cuáles se veían mas estilizadas por unas discretas botas de taco. La chica fue recibida en el instante por su cachorra corriendo hacia ella y saltándole, rodeándola, una alegre sonrisa ablandó el semblante de la chica.

– ¡Daisy! – Se agachó. – ¡Hola Daisy! – La perra movía su corto rabo sin parar y comenzó a lamer las mejillas de la chica parada en sus dos patas traseras.

– ¿Tú eres... Annie? – Se acercó a ella observándola con atención.

– Sí... – La chica dejó de saludar y acariciar a su mascota – Discúlpame… ¿Eren? – Annie se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada directamente de Eren, sonriendo tímidamente.

– Sí... – La realidad es que no podía comportarse normalmente, que ella fuera la dueña de la caniche lo había sorprendido.

– Tú encontraste a mi Daisy. – Annie se acercó hasta Eren y le tomó la mano – Gracias, ¡muchas gracias!

– No... – Eren incómodo intentó ser soltado pero no tuvo éxito – No fue nada...

– Sabes... – Annie lo soltó y se acuclilló en el piso comenzando a acariciar a la perra, que rápidamente se recostó sobre su lomo mostrando la pequeña panza rosada. – A mi madre no le gustaban los perros, ella una madrugada cuando yo dormía le abrió la puerta y la dejó ir... – La voz de la chica pareció quebrarse, Eren sólo sonrió... Solía ocurrirle que quienes pierden a las mascotas que luego son halladas por él, le expliquen lo que pasó.

– ¿Ella es Daisy? – Le preguntó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas comenzando a acariciarla también. La chica asintió – ¿Estás segura?

– Sí, lo estoy. ¿Quieres ver una foto de nosotras? – La chica sacó el celular de su bolso.

– No, no... No la necesito... – Aún así Annie le mostró el fondo de pantalla, claramente esa era la perrita que él había encontrado en un terreno un día de lluvia. – Sólo no puedo permitir que te la lleves si tu madre puede volver a abrirle la puerta para dejarla escaparse...

– ¡Oh! ¡No! Ya no vivo con mi madre... Cómo me enojé mucho me fui de mi casa, Eren. – Annie bajó su tono de voz al llamarlo por su nombre – ¿Puedo llamarte así?

– Pues, todos me llaman así... – Dijo Eren con media sonrisa – Entonces si Daisy ya no corre peligro y puede regresar contigo no tengo nada más que decir... Toma… – Eren le extendió el calendario de vacunación que fue completando desde que la encontró.

– Muchas gracias, Eren... La has cuidado por tanto tiempo...

– Ha sido un placer... – Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos – Fue un real placer haberla tenido en casa.

– Toma... – La chica buscó un sobre en su bolso y se lo extendió – Esto es por haberla encontrado y cuidado, espero sea suficiente para todo lo que tuviste que alimentarla y posiblemente atenderla.

– Oh, no... No hace falta.

– Por favor, acéptalo.

– Tengo una idea... – Unos clientes llegaron a la veterinaria. El doctor Pixis salió del despacho.

– Los atenderé yo. ¿Quieres ir al consultorio para hablar más tranquilo?

– Oh no... Yo ya tengo que irme, tengo un compromiso... – Se apresuró a aclarar Annie, ruborizándose.

– Entonces la acompañaré afuera... – Le avisó a su jefe.

– Tómate tu tiempo... – Se burló, Eren le dio una sonrisa irónica. Abrió la puerta a Annie y ambos salieron.

– Toma, estaría abusando de ti si no lo aceptas.

– No, a cambio de eso, voy a pedirte algo... – Annie lo miró atenta con una bien fingida sonrisa tímida.

.

.

Levi pasó por Isaic en lo de Armin quince minutos pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Se despidieron hasta mañana. Levi tuvo que llevarlo a realizar unos trámites, no pudo dejarlo con Armin un rato más porque éste le dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Largas filas habían esperado por retirar ese papel importante para el trabajo de Levi, aún así el niño se había portado muy bien. Ahora Isaic iba entretenido en el asiento trasero mirando y jugueteando con su muñeco de titán y el del soldado más fuerte.

– Papá...

– ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

– ¿El titán aprendiz será mucho más grande que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?

– Deberías de preguntárselo a Eren cuando lo veas la próxima vez...

– ¿Cuándo podré verlo, papá? – Preguntó acomodándose en el asiento. – Me dijiste que te había parecido un buen chico...

– Sí, lo hice...

– Quiero que venga a casa...

– Isaic, aunque me haya parecido buen chico, esa es sólo una primera impresión.

– Pero yo ya lo vi dos veces, pregunté a la tía Mikasa y al señor Armin, ¡ellos me dijeron que es bueno!

– Ver dos veces a una persona no es conocerla.

– ¿Y dónde lo veremos?

– No te encapriches, pensé que estabas contento porque al fin lo conocí.

– ¿Y no estás contento de haberlo conocido? – Levi guardó silencio – ¿No lo estás, papá?

– Hijo... – Levi vio a través del espejo retrovisor a su hijo sentado de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con semblante triste y sus ojitos grises apagados. Suspiró deteniendo el auto en un semáforo y girando su rostro – Sí estoy contento de haberlo conocido. ¿No te dijo Santa Claus que debías ser paciente? pronto lo veremos... ¿Está bien?

– Sí, papá...

Isaic miraba por la ventana con una expresión tranquila. Levi se quedó viéndolo hasta que el semáforo volvió a verde, asombrado por verlo crecer y notar cuánto lo va queriendo cada vez más, no sólo es un niño inteligente y cariñoso, es muy obediente y tranquilo.

– ¿Quieres ir a los juegos del centro comercial? – Sintió ganas de abrazarlo fuerte.

– ¿Podemos papi? ¡Hoy no es sábado! – El entusiasmo podía sentirse en el tono de su voz.

– Hoy te has portado bien esperándome...

– ¡Genial!

.

.

Eren fuera de la veterinaria intentaba convencer a Annie de que no quería el dinero que le ofrecía.

– Lo que sea... Sí, has rescatado de la calle a mi Daisy y la has cuidado durante mucho tiempo...

– Será mucha molestia pedirte... – A Eren le daba pena, muchas veces había dicho eso antes, no sabía bien cuál era el motivo por el que ahora se sentía algo cohibido.

– ¿Qué cosa, Eren?

– Annie, me gustaría que cada vez que Rei-... Digo Daisy tenga algún problema o que tenga que vacunarse la traigas aquí... – Annie se sonrió algo decepcionada, la verdad es que había imaginado que el joven le pediría otra cosa...

– Está bien, lo haré, Eren... Atenderé a Daisy en esta veterinaria, sólo si me prometes que te veré aquí... – Aún así, la chica no desistiría en intentar acercarse: Eren le parecía muy lindo.

– Bueno... – Eren rió algo nervioso, ese comentario y la expresión de su rostro habían dicho demasiado. – Yo trabajo aquí, así que será un placer para mí atender a Daisy...

– Una vez más, gracias... Eren. – Acomodó la correa en su mano derecha y volvió a verlo a los ojos.

– No fue nada... – Eren se agachó para acariciar detrás de la oreja a la cachorra. – Te veré pronto, Reina. – Volvió a levantarse y vio a Annie. – Las esperaré...

– Sí... – Annie no sabía qué decir. – Gracias. – Se acercó a él, colgándosele del cuello con su brazo izquierdo. Eren sorprendido se quedó estático, Annie le besó sonoramente la mejilla y lo soltó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, el cuál intentó ocultar con su flequillo – Ay, lo siento... Estoy muy agradecida contigo.

– Ya está agradecido, Annie. – La chica asintió. – Debo regresar adentro.

– Sí... Hasta la próxima, Eren.

– Nos veremos... – se apresuró por ingresar de nuevo a la veterinaria.

Dentro el doctor Pixis y su esposa lo recibieron en el mostrador con una sonrisa cómplice, el doctor se encargó de dejarlo en ridículo, palmeándole fuertemente en la espalda.

– ¿Qué tal te fue con la chica, campeón? Vimos muy bien que se te lanzó encima... – Le guiñaba un ojo.

– Doctor Pixis, no es lo que usted cree...

– No seas así, Eren... ¡Es una señorita muy linda! – Contestó enérgicamente para luego susurrarle – Si tuviera algunos años menos, me encantaría ser su chico...

– Eres un viejo verde... – Le criticó su esposa.

– Oh, muchacho... Debes decidir muy bien antes de casarte... Mírame a mí, me casé con la mejor mujer del mundo... – Hubo una pausa en la que tanto Eren como la señora de Pixis lo miraron con atención – Pero ella en público no se comporta nada linda conmigo...

– Tomaré su consejo, doctor Pixis... – Respondió Eren divertido mientras que la señora lo regañaba y le gritaba por su tonto comentario.

Las campanas de la puerta sonaron, llamando la atención de Eren, volteó y sonrió de ver una cara conocida.

– Buenas tardes, Armin.

– Eren... ¿Qué hacías abrazado a esa chica? – Preguntó seriamente.

– Ah... Ella es la dueña de Reina... – Hubo una pausa en la que Armin lo miró desconcertado. – Bueno, que no se llama Reina en realidad…

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó viéndole que aún estaba en su uniforme. – ¿Llegué muy temprano? – Miró el reloj de pared que daba unos minutos pasadas las siete.

– No, ya debería de poder irme... – Pixis regresó al recibidor con su siempre apacible sonrisa y saludó a Armin.

– ¿Cómo te va jovencito? – Armin respondió con un suave "bien" – Siempre me pregunto que sucede con esta apariencia tuya... Cada vez pareces más joven... – Armin sólo rió.

– No molestes al chico, querido...

– Si a mí me dijeran que parezco más joven me sentiría agradecido...

– Doctor Pixis... – Eren llamó su atención. – Ya me marcho...

– Ah, – Pixis observó el reloj. – sí... Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

Eren se cambió de ropa guardándola en su mochila, la cuál dejó en el mueble del lavadero para que no lo moleste, y regresó junto a Armin.

– Bien, ya me voy... – Avisó.

– Mañana tómate el día libre, Eren. – Le avisó la mujer del doctor – Has trabajado muy duro esta semana.

– ¿Seguro? Si traen perros para bañar...

– No hay baños programados para mañana, y si los traen sin avisar, lo haré yo... – Le aseguró la mujer.

– Genial, muchas gracias. – Armin escuchaba y sonreía, tener un día libre del trabajo suena divertido, lo que no era posible para él. – Entonces, ¡hasta el lunes!

– Pásenla bien y abríguense, chicos... – Saludó el hombre.

.

.

Eren y Armin comenzaron a caminar por la vereda libre de nieve de la zona comercial de la ciudad, aunque temprano, ya se veía oscuro a pesar de que las calles estuvieran iluminadas por altos faroles.

– Hace mucho frío... – Comentó Armin frotándose las manos, al hablar su aliento se podía ver en el aire como una nube.

– ¿Qué dices si vamos al café del centro comercial? Allí la calefacción es mejor que en cualquier otro lugar.

– Es una buena idea... – Asintió el rubio – ¿Me dirás porqué no querías que venga Mikasa?

– Voy a contarte algo importante... – Armin lo observó preocupado.

– ¿Tiene que ver con esa chica? – Hubo una pausa en la que Eren observaba la calle para poder cruzar. – ¿Recuerdas quién es verdad?

– Sí que la recuerdo... No soy tonto, yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú respecto de ella... – Armin no dijo nada, sólo continuó caminando. – El mundo es pequeño…

– ¿Tienes idea por qué te abrazó?

– Tú... ¿Cómo sabes que me abrazó?

– Lo vi, yo estaba en el quiosco de enfrente cuando ustedes dos estaban afuera. – Eren abrió la puerta del centro comercial y la sostuvo hasta que su amigo estuvo dentro también.

– Seguramente se sentía emocionada porque había encontrado a su perrita. – Ocultó que recibió un beso en la mejilla, no era su idea preocupar a su mejor amigo con ideas raras. Annie no tenía nada que ver con lo que quería contarle.

– Yo creo que ella te sonreía mucho... – Armin creía que Eren ocultaba algo, esa chica no le inspiraba confianza, y el que Eren le haya pedido por favor que no dijera nada a Mikasa sobre esa merienda le despertaba ligeras sospechas.

Ingresaron en la cafetería, el característico olor y el sonido de las cafeteras les recibió en un ambiente decorado de blanco y negro, con baldosas y azulejos intercalados como tablero de ajedrez, mesas cuadradas de madera clara, para dos o cuatro personas, vacías, en su mayoría. Una chica les recibió y les invitó a sentarse dónde gusten, ya que estaba poco habitado. Eligieron una mesa cerca de la pared del fondo, dónde el bullicio era mínimo y podían charlar tranquilamente. Enseguida de sentarse una mesera les preguntó si sabían qué pedir o si les traía la carta.

– Dos tés negros y dos galletitas con chispas de chocolate. – La chica asintió y se retiró a hacer el pedido en la cocina. – Insisto en que debe haberse sentido feliz de que encontró a su perra y estaba agradecida conmigo, nada más. – concluyó Eren.

– Está bien, lo dejaremos así por ahora... – Se rió Armin, no quería que Eren se molestase con él. – ¿Cómo sabías lo que quería?

– Me lo habías comentado por mensaje... – Eren mostró en su celular el mensaje "¡Ah, sí! ¡Quiero té negro y galletitas con chispitas!". Armin lo recordó. – ¿Estabas con Isaic hoy?

– Sí...

– ¿Cómo está?

– Bien, pregunta por ti... Igual que siempre. – Desde la navidad que Eren también empezó a preguntar siempre por Isaic.

– ¿De verdad? – La sonrisa de Eren suavizó sus facciones, antes de ser interrumpido por la chica que les tomó la orden se sentía muy nervioso.

– Eren, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

– Yo... Armin... – Eren observó la pared azulejada del fondo del mostrador dónde los empleados realizaban su trabajo, realmente ese estilo blanco y negro no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Creo que estoy enamorado! – Cerró sus ojos y gritó a Armin quién se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con una expresión de sorpresa. – No te rías... – Bajó su mirada, con un suave rubor bajo de sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo voy a reírme, Eren? – Retomó su anterior postura apoyando sus codos en la mesa y reposando sus antebrazos en ella, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La chica regresó con el pedido de los chicos, apoyando en la mesa la tetera de porcelana, dos tazas haciendo juego y un plato con ambas galletas.

– Eso quería decirte... – Dijo sin poder mirar a Armin aún por la vergüenza.

– ¿Y por qué no puede saberlo Mikasa? – Inocentemente rompió contacto visual con Eren en un intento de tranquilizarlo, empinó la tetera en la taza para servirse, luego retiró con cuidado el colador para que las hierba no cayeran dentro del nuevo recipiente y repitió la acción en la taza de Eren.

– Porque sin duda ella va a matar a alguien, y no quiero eso... – Eren pudo alzar su mirada a Armin y mantuvieron contacto visual un segundo, en silencio. Vio su taza llena del delicioso té negro en hebras que servían en esa cafetería – Gracias... – Le agregó una cucharada de azúcar y con un poco de nervios comenzó a revolver, logrando disolverla.

– Espera un momento... – Armin entrecerró sus ojos y observó a su alrededor. – No me grites... ¿De quién estás enamorado? – Eren tomó su tasa de té con ambas manos y la observaba discutiéndose qué era mejor, si hablar o guardar silencio – ¿A caso es alguien malo?

– De... – Eren sintió su pecho aprisionarse, se le dificultaba respirar y la expresión expectante de su amigo no parecía ayudar. Balbuseó moviendo sus labios, casi sin liberar aire por ellos.

– ¿De quién? Discúlpame no te entendí... – Eren volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire.

– Del señor Ackerman... – Dijo en voz baja, pero claramente, desinflándose en su asiento. Armin guardó silencio, lo miraba asombrado. – No me preguntes cómo, ni tampoco por qué... Sólo estoy seguro que desde el festival de navidad no puedo dejar de pensar en él... ¡Me gusta mucho Armin!

– Pero Eren... – Armin no podía articular, su cabeza lo estaba agobiando de ideas sobre su jefe, consejos que podía darle...

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que tiene algunos años más que yo! – Eren apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos – ¡También sé que es un hombre tuvo esposa, que tiene un hijo y que yo sólo soy un chico! Pero... ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él! Aunque intente convencerme que no, él me resulta increíblemente guapo e interesante... ¡Nunca me había sentido así antes! ¿Qué hago Armin? ¡Me despierto pensando en si voy a encontrármelo y me voy a dormir deseando encontrarlo al día siguiente!

– Espera Eren... – Armin tomó un sorbo de su té para aclarar su garganta y a la vez relajarse. – ¿Qué, cómo es que...?

– No lo sé... Lo vi abrazando a Isaic con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro y... ¡Fue lo más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida! – Respiró hondo recuperándose – La forma en la que sus ojos brillan por él me hipnotizó, lo mismo ocurrió cuando los encontré en el café de enfrente a la veterinaria.

– Eren debes calmarte...

– No sé como hacerlo, Armin... O lo que es peor... – Ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos – Creo que no quiero hacerlo.

– Entiendo... – Armin guardó silencio, realmente no tenía nada para decirle, si Eren decía que ya no había retorno de esos sentimientos que nacieron en su interior entonces nada podía hacer más que ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional.

– En cuanto a Mikasa...

– Sabes que esconderle esto sería el equivalente a que nos asesine. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Eren convenció a Armin de que no le diga nada a su mejor amiga: "Sólo será por un tiempo, hasta que sepa si tengo alguna chance con él". Que Mikasa no lo supiera era problemático, no estaba seguro de que si el hecho de que se tratase sobre su primo empeoraba la situación. El rubio sabía que una vez que Eren comenzara a comportarse 'enamorado', ella automáticamente sabría que sucede. Pero lo apoyaría, tal vez para cuando ese entonces llegue vuelva a tener una conversación con él para que termine por decírselo.

Luego de pagar e irse del café, antes de regresar a sus casas, decidieron darse una vuelta por el centro comercial. Aunque Eren no quiso, fue arrastrado hacia la librería. Sabía que su amigo tenía la manía de quedarse viendo los montones de títulos nuevos que salían, y de ellos leer los resúmenes de los que le parecían más interesantes. Eren revisó los aparadores de CD's hasta que se aburrió y fue entonces cuando se acercó a Armin para decirle que lo esperaría en el pasillo, el rubio le respondió que ya había elegido un libro y que en cuanto lo pagase se le uniría. Eren salió del local, revisó la hora en su celular y si tenía mensajes nuevos, pero no. Observó la gran escalera por la cuál se podía subir al primer piso o bajar al subsuelo, se dijo a sí mismo que hacía mucho tiempo no iba al cine y pensó en pedirle a Armin que lo acompañara a ver cuáles eran los estrenos.

– ¡Papá! – La voz de un niño resonó desde el entrepiso de las escaleras llamando la atención de Eren, una esperanza revoloteó en su pecho al sentir que esa voz era similar a la de Isaic – ¡Espérame! – Impaciente se acercó a verlo pero no eran quienes él tanto deseaba ver.

Sintiéndose un tonto por ilusionarse con sólo escuchar la voz de un niño hablándole a su padre, bajó su rostro avergonzado, se rió de sí mismo por ser tan tonto y dejarse engañar así. Completamente distraído caminó de nuevo a la librería, volvería con Armin pero chocó de lleno con una persona.

.

.

Armin esperaba en la fila para pagar por su libro, cuando vio que Eren se alejó de la puerta. Pero rápidamente se detuvo sólo frente a la escalera... Notó que de ella bajaban un señor y su hijo, una extraña sensación lo inundó. Jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que su mejor amigo acababa de contarle... Cuando Levi le hizo muchísimas preguntas sobre Eren, creyó que lo único que no habría entre ellos serían sentimientos a parte de el respeto hacia el cariño que Isaic puede llegar a sentir por Eren, mucho menos que se vuelvan más cercanos. Incluso, se guardó el comentario para no herir a su amigo pero... Le daba un poco de miedo imaginarse a su jefe como pareja. Se rió de pensar en lo valiente que le parece Eren al asumir sus sentimientos y poder contarle abiertamente, aunque con un poco de vergüenza, quién es la persona que quiere y le gusta. Lo sintió mas tranquilo cuando terminaron de hablar, cómo si el peso en su espalda se hubiera mitigado. Cosa que no ocurría con él mismo, todavía tenía prejuicios hacia sus sentimientos y no había hablado sobre ellos con nadie. Pero la realidad lo decepcionaba porque desde la navidad no supo nada más sobre Jean, y tendía a pensar que era mejor así aunque, una parte de él se negaba a apagar esa cálida llama que había nacido producto de la amable sonrisa y sinceras palabras que recibió cuando lo curó durante su práctica de enfermería. Llevó su mirada de nuevo hacia fuera de la librería.

– ¿Eh?

Vio que Eren estaba agarrando la chaqueta de Jean y lo zamarreaba. Corrió hacia afuera dejando el libro que iba a comprar apoyado en una pila que no correspondía e intentó interponerse entre ambos.

– ¡Apártate de mi vista, cara de caballo!

– ¡Lo haría si no fuera por que me tienes agarrado, idiota! – Jean trataba de desamarrar las manos de Eren – ¿O crees que a mí también me gusta verte la cara, eh? – El tono de voz que usaban los jóvenes llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor.

– ¡Eren suéltalo! – Intentó intervenir Armin.

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Desde el principio debí haberle dicho a Mikasa que no debía meterse con un tipo como tú! – Le gritó mirándolo a los ojos con furia.

– ¿No crees que eso es su asunto? – Le contestó rápidamente – ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a comer hamburguesas con queso?

– ¡Jean tú tampoco continúes! – A diferencia de Eren, Jean si escuchó a Armin intentando detenerlos y simplemente cerró su boca.

– ¿Ah? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me quedo tranquilo que pude proteger a mi amiga de ti! – Los ojos de Jean se expandieron para luego empinar ambas cejas y gritar en un tono de voz aún más alto.

– ¿Tú fuiste quién le dijo que salí con otra chica? – Armin sintió su interior congelarse...

– ¡Ya basta chicos! – La realidad es que era más fácil separarlos cuando iban a la escuela.

– ¿Y qué? ¡No era yo quién engañaba a mi novia! ¡No te hagas el santo! – Seguían llamando la atención y hablando por encima de Armin quién intentaba calmarlos. – ¿Crees que saliendo con cuánta chica se te cruce en tu camino te podrás hacer llamar más hombre?

La gente a su alrededor rehuía a ese miniteatro infantil que Eren y Jean estaban montando, Armin no sabía que hacer, si no se apresuraba, alguna de las personas que deambulaban llamaría a los guardias de seguridad y los echarían del centro comercial... Volvió a mirar a su alrededor cuando un hombre de cabello negro, tomando de la mano a su hijo se acercó caminando rápido a la escena.

– Isaic, quédate cerca del señor Armin... – Soltó la mano de su hijo al lado de su niñero.

– ¿Cuál es el embrollo, Eren? ¡Eso sucedió hace meses! – Alardeaba Jean, haciendo enfurecer más a Eren.

– Deja de dar el mal ejemplo frente a mi hijo... – Susurró Levi en la nuca de Eren, pero no fue escuchado.

– ¡Que tú, cara de caballo, eras el novio de Mik-...! – Levi lo agarró de la parte trasera del cuello de su campera, con las yemas de sus dedos rozó la piel de Eren, haciéndolo reaccionar al instante: el agarre de sus manos se aflojó por sentir esa inolvidable calidez y Jean quedó liberado, el aliento se escapó de sus labios sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra más.

– Te dije que... – Lo empujó hacia atrás – ¡Dejaras de dar el mal ejemplo frente a mi hijo! – Y arrastró hasta la escalera dejándolo sentado cabizbajo.

El golpe de su trasero contra el concreto lo dejó algo aturdido, ni siquiera podía moverse para frotarse la zona adolorida. Jean se quedó petrificado mirando a Eren sentado sin moverse, Armin quiso acercársele pero Levi lo miró y lo detuvo interponiendo su brazo.

– Déjenme hablar con él... – Pidió. – Armin, te pido que lleves a Isaic a dar una vuelta... – El rubio asintió, preocupado y se marcharon. Jean se quedó un momento y luego también se dirigió en la misma dirección que Armin. Levi se acercó a Eren y se agachó frente a él – ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Eren?

– ¿Eh? – No podía entender otra cosa más que, el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

– ¡Luces igual que como un perro asustado! – Se levantó y tomó los cabellos del flequillo de Eren y tiró hacia arriba, encontrando sus miradas. – Te pregunté... ¡Qué mierda hacías recién!

– ¡Auch! – Eren llevó sus manos a su frente, comenzando a acariciarse. Miró a Levi a los ojos y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. – Y-yo... – Eren bajó su mirada al hallarse sin saber darle una respuesta con sentido.

– ¡Estabas haciendo chiquilinadas! – Lo regañó – ¡Haciendo el ridículo en el centro comercial! – Soltó el cabello de Eren y enojado se sentó a su lado. – ¿Quién es ese chico?

– Es... – Eren estaba avergonzado, no se atrevía a mirar a Levi a la cara, ni tampoco podía hablar muy alto. – El ex-novio de Mikasa.

– ¿Y por eso tienes que montar un espectáculo de mocoso inmaduro aquí? – Eren no respondió, sólo miró en dirección contraria a dónde Levi estaba sentado a su lado. – Mi hijo te vio zamarreándote como niña de 15 años... – Eren deprimido regresó su mirada al frente y sintió sus mejillas arder – Espero realmente estés avergonzado.

– Lo siento...

Eren jamás se había sentido tan insignificante, estaba avergonzado como pocas veces en su vida. Su corazón latía con velocidad y sentía que le faltaba el aire, adjudicaba esto a la presencia de Levi a su lado. Cabizbajo, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y notó que estaba serio, esperando algo más que palabras de disculpas, esperando que piense en sus acciones y reaccione, pero sólo podía perderse en esa luz que escapaba de sus ojos, discreta pero intensa que lo hacía sentir obnubilado. Sintió todo su interior revolverse en esa sensación de estar en presencia de esa persona que es especial, quería verlo más, verlo siempre, sentirse siempre junto a él, enloquecerse por él.

– No es a mí a quién le debes las disculpas, Eren...

– No voy a disculparme con Jean... – Declaró encaprichado arrugando su frente al tensar sus cejas. – Ese caballo…

– Piensa en quién es la persona más afectada por tus actos de chiquillo... – Lo interrumpió levantándose y cruzándose de brazos. Eren sólo lo miró fijamente y con los ojos bien abiertos. – ¿Estás pensando? – Eren levantó sus hombros con incertidumbre, Levi suspiró perdiendo la paciencia – ¿Cómo crees que se siente Armin respecto de lo que pasó?

– Armin no tiene nada que ver con...

– Por la expresión de su rostro cuando te separé de ese chico, Armin no lo estaba disfrutando. – Eren entonces se dio cuenta de que le debía una disculpa a su amigo por arruinar el paseo. – Vamos... ¿Puedes pararte? – Levi le ofreció su mano, entendiendo que Eren aprendió esa lección.

El castaño la aceptó. Como la primera vez, la mano de Levi se sentía tibia e increíblemente suave. La misma tibieza que sentía en sus manos le calaba la nuca como mil agujas, el mayor tenía puesta su mirada en él, creando una especie de esperanza que lo llenaba y sonrojaba sus mejillas. Pensó en lo violento que fue el tirón que sintió hasta que quedó sentado en la escalera, dónde todo se sintió borroso y se hizo consciente de que él ya sabía que Levi es fuerte. En su estómago se revoloteaban mil mariposas que lo ponían nervioso y hacían que ese momento en el que tenía su mano envuelta en la de él, se estaba volviendo eterno. Sí, le había dicho a Armin que le gustaba y eso lo llenaba de inquietud, pero nada lo privaba de la calma más que tenerlo frente a él, y mucho menos tocarlo. En cuanto Eren estuvo parado, ambos se soltaron.

.

.

Armin llevó a Isaic a la fuente del centro comercial. Se sentaron a esperar a que terminaran de hablar o que regresaran. El rubio miró la hora, se había hecho más tarde de lo que esperaba, ya estaba muy oscuro, seguramente su abuelo estaba preocupado por él.

– Señor Armin, ¿qué quería hablar mi papá con el señor Eren Jaeger? – Preguntó balanceando sus piernas al estar sentado.

– No lo sé, Isaic, seguramente le dirá que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Por qué el señor Eren Jaeger estaba peleando con ese otro señor?

– Armin... – Tanto Armin como Isaic miraron en dirección a dónde Jean estaba parado. – Quería saber... Como estás... – Se rascó la nuca, riendo nervioso.

– Ah, bien. – Respondió sin importancia.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, Jean no era un chico de facciones especiales, su cabello no parecía ser brillante, ni sedoso, sus ojos algo pequeños y como Eren decía, tenía una boca bastante grande, ni que hablar de lo mujeriego que es. ¿Qué le gustaba de él? ¿Sólo unas palabras? Lo miraba tan bien, que no perdía detalle de lo que realmente le llamaba la atención de Jean: Esa fanfarrona expresión que pone cada vez que sonríe, el color caramelo de su cabello, lo alto que es, la forma en la que sus hombros son anchos…

– ¿Quién es él, señor Armin? – Isaic interrumpió sus pensamientos, miraba a Jean, inspeccionándolo.

– Él es Jean, un amigo mío... Jean, él es Isaic, el niño que cuido por las tardes.

– Es un gusto conocerte, Isaic. – Jean se sentó junto a él en la fuente.

– El señor Eren Jaeger lo llamó cara de caballo, señor Jean... ¿Por qué?

– Ah, que bonito el nene... – Jean rió irónico con una expresión sombría

– Eren y Jean siempre se han llamado por apodos... Es su forma de ser amigos... – Le explicó Armin, riéndose.

– Le crecerá la nariz si dice mentiras, señor Armin... – El castaño le avisó cruzándose de brazos y burlándose por la forma en la que lo llama el niño.

– ¡No me mienta, señor Armin! – El rubio se echó a reír.

– Es que Eren dice que parece un caballo, eso es todo... – Isaic miró a Jean con detenimiento.

– Si el señor Eren Jaeger dice que se parece a un caballo, debe ser así. – Armin intentó reírse pero no pudo concretarla.

– ¿El pequeño es fanático de Eren o qué? – Preguntó enojado. – Es igual que Mikasa...

– ¿Conoce a mi tía Mikasa? – Dijo con semblante feliz meciendo sus piernas de nuevo.

Jean miró a Armin que le sonrió inocente, y entonces entendió más o menos las cosas, sólo asintió a ese niño de gran sonrisa y miró en su móvil la hora. Debía irse, saludó a Armin avisándole que lo llamaría para verse uno de esos días y se despidió del pequeño Isaic. El niño le preguntó a su niñero si era verdad que si uno lanzaba una moneda a la fuente, un deseo se cumpliría. Cómo Armin no sabía le ofreció una moneda y lo invitó a hacer la prueba. El pequeño cerró los ojos conteniendo la moneda en sus manos y luego la lanzó.

– Bien hecho... – Lo felicitó Armin.

– Ojalá se cumpla mi deseo... – Sonrió con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos. – No quiero que mi papá esté... – Armin lo detuvo

– No debes contarle a nadie qué es lo que le pediste a la moneda de la fuente, Isaic. Porque puede que no se cumpla... – Le señaló con su dedo índice frente a sus labios– Y tampoco debes desanimarte si no se cumple hoy. Tal vez se realice otro día. – Le guiñó un ojo.

Levi y Eren aparecieron frente a ellos, Isaic sonrió y corrió hasta su papá, quién lo alzó. Eren se acercó a Armin y lo miró serio y triste.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Armin creía que Eren estaría eufórico de volver a ver a Levi.

– Discúlpame, Armin. – El rubio sólo parpadeó – Yo no quería hacerte pasar un mal momento.

– ¿Hablas de Jean? – Eren asintió. – ¿Cuántos años crees que llevo sabiendo que tú y Jean son así? – Le mostró una sonrisa y le tocó el hombro. – Ahora… – le susurró – No dejes que el señor Ackerman vea tu cara de pichón triste.

Isaic, le preguntó a su padre en un susurro si se encontraba enojado con el señor Eren Jaeger, pero Levi sólo lo miró y le dijo que no. Entonces el niño sonrió y pidió ser bajado para lanzarse a Eren y saludarlo apropiadamente.

Luego de que Eren se arrodillara frente a Isaic y se saludaran como soldados, como acostumbran hacerlo, Armin le recordó a Eren que ya era tarde y debían regresar.

– ¿Quieren que los lleve? – Preguntó Levi, agarrando la mano de Isaic.

– No es necesario... – Respondió Eren rápidamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

– ¿Puede, señor Ackerman? ¿No será molestia? – Respondió Armin a la vez, con un poco más de confianza. Ambos se miraron. – Oh, bueno... Como quieras, Eren.

– No me molesta. – Respondió Levi mirando a Eren.

– Hmm... – Eren se achicó de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente. Armin lo miró insistentemente moviendo los labios diciéndole que diga que sí.

– ¡Vamos señor Eren Jaeger! – Lo animó Isaic con una sonrisa. – Diga que sí...

– Aaah... – Suspiró – Está bien... – El niño saltó y se acercó, tironeando un poco a su padre, hasta Eren tomándole con su otra mano la suya.

Al caminar, el corazón de Eren retumbaba en sus oídos como bombos en una marcha, indirectamente, con Isaic como intermediario, estaba conectándose con Levi. No quería que el camino hasta su auto se terminara, nunca. Sería capaz de caminar por toda la eternidad sólo para tener la oportunidad de mantenerse a su lado. Isaic reía y daba pequeños saltos, en los cuáles se quedaba en suspensión porque le pidió a su padre y a Eren que lo sostuvieran. Levi se sentía algo incómodo en esa situación, siempre que Isaic iba de la mano con él y alguien más, ese alguien más solía ser su abuela. Aún así, no le disgustaba para nada ver a su hijo tan feliz. Armin, a pesar de sentirse en una escena familiar en la que, claramente, él estaba de más, se sentía feliz. Sentía que Eren era dichoso en esa situación, no era sólo una sensación... Podía apostar que por dentro hacía fiesta y no se equivocaba. Quedándose apenas atrás y con un poco de disimulo, tomó dos fotografías con su celular, para luego mostrárselas a Eren. Al llegar al auto Isaic insistió en que Eren vaya en el asiento trasero con él, por lo que Armin pidiéndole disculpas por dentro se sentó junto a Levi, le señaló que primero podían dejarlo a él ya que su casa quedaba primero.

– Señor Eren Jaeger.

– ¿Sí? – Isaic se acercó a él en el asiento y le mostró su muñeco de soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

– El señor doctor Jaeger me regaló esto, señor Eren Jaeger. – Eren lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró con cariño.

Recordó que en su historia, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad representaba a su padre y el muñeco era bastante parecido, tenía cabello negro y serios ojos grises. Con disimulo vio su nuca, la forma en la que su cabello estaba rapado en la parte inferior, las pocas luces de la noche lo hacían parecer terciopelo. Encontró en el espejo retrovisor la mirada de Levi fija en el camino, sobresaltado respondió a Isaic.

– Sí, el día que te atendió me dijo que le habías preguntado por mí. – Le devolvió el muñeco.

– Es mi muñeco preferido, señor Eren Jaeger... – Lo abrazó con fuerza – Y claro que el titán aprendiz también.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó Armin, que escuchaba la conversación de los de atrás y se enternecía. – Qué rápido...

– Por esto les insistí... Ya era tarde... – Armin asintió – Te veré mañana.

– Claro, hasta mañana señor Ackerman... – Armin se giró en el asiento – Eren, Isaic.

– Sí, nos vemos – Le respondió su amigo.

– Señor Armin. – Isaic se acercó al borde del asiento para estar más cerca. – La moneda de la fuente cumplió mi deseo... – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad? – Armin le sonrió de regreso. – Me alegro muchísimo por ti. Te veré mañana. – Se bajó del auto.

– Eren – Levi se giró antes de poner en marcha el auto.

– Mi casa está en...

– ¿Quieres venir a cenar a nuestra casa? – La pregunta tomó por sorpresa hasta a Isaic.

– Papi... ¿En serio? – Su rostro se iluminó de felicidad – ¡Venga señor Eren Jaeger, por favor!

Eren miró a Isaic y luego a Levi. No sabía que hacer, estaba sorprendido, nervioso, ansioso y entre sus súbitas emociones quería decir que **sí**.

.

.

Antes de llegar, le envió un mensaje a su madre: "Vuelvo más tarde, estoy en la casa del primo de Mikasa. Cenaré aquí.", recibió uno de regreso: "Cuídate". Pronto giraron en una esquina y en la tercera casa de la cuadra del lado de numeración par, Levi subió el auto a la vereda en una maniobra. Eren abrió la puerta por encima de Isaic para que bajase, pero aún así el niño lo esperó tomándole la mano luego de cerrar la puerta del auto. Apreció la fachada de la casa, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. El frente estaba cubierto por lajas en distintas tonalidades de marrón, una larga ventana de marco cobrizo oscuro estaba cerrada por postigones junto a una puerta del mismo tono. Isaic lo llevó hasta la entrada siendo seguidos por Levi, quién terminó de cerrar el auto. Esperaron por él a un lado hasta que abrió la puerta, Isaic entró primero encendiendo la luz de la cálida y espaciosa sala. Levi dejó pasar a Eren que se detuvo a poco de ingresar algo cohibido. Lo primero que vio fue la ventana frente a él del lado de la pared contraria a la puerta. Cortinas blancas decoraban las dos ventanas enfrentadas. A la izquierda un pasillo que se dirigía hacia atrás y a la derecha una puerta. Admiró un rectangular y largo espejo colgado a un lado, se miró con disimulo para saber si se veía bonito, y algunos cuadros con paisajes y otros con retratos de Levi e Isaic. En un vértice colgaba un bonito reloj de bordes negros, que contrastaba con el beige de la pared: marcaba las nueve. La sala se encontraba increíblemente cálida, Eren se preguntó qué clase de calefacción tendrían. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

– Pasa, Eren... – Le dijo Levi asustándolo. Estaba muy concentrado – Puedes dejar tu abrigo ahí – Le señaló el perchero junto a una mesa pequeña dónde había sobres de, seguramente, cuentas a pagar y apoyó las llaves de la casa. Desabrigó a su hijo, quién se perdió adentrándose en la casa.

– Sí... – Dijo ruborizándose – Con permiso. – Procedió a desabrochar el cierre de su abrigo quitándoselo y acomodando su sweater gris peltre. Y luego miró a Levi dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la derecha: se había quitado su saco, corbata y desabrochado los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca, que estaba dentro de su pantalón de vestir negro.

Eren paseó tímidamente inspeccionando, la pulcritud y el olor a perfumina de ambiente lo recibió.

– Señor Eren Jaeger. – Isaic apareció desde el lado izquierdo de la casa, cargando con su muñeco de titán.

– Eren. – Levi apareció, por el contrario, de lado derecho de la casa. Eren se sobresaltó al escuchar su masculino tono de voz. Isaic miro a su papá, permitiéndole decir lo que quería.

– ¿Sí? – Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, avergonzado. Esa situación lo tenía incómodo y encantado.

– Voy a preparar la cena, ¿te gusta el pollo?

– Sí, claro...

Eren se quedó pensándolo, no entendía bien por qué le sorprendía aquella pregunta. Es obvio que Levi sabe cocinar: tiene un hijo. Le fascinó el detalle de que le preguntara si le gustaba el menú, se preguntó si, de haber dicho que no, hubiese pensado en cocinar otra cosa o lo hubiera obligado a comerlo.

– Señor Eren Jaeger. – Isaic tenía una particular sonrisa ansiosa. Lo tomó de la mano – Voy a mostrarle mi casa. Lo llevó hacia la izquierda. – Esa puerta que está ahí… – Señaló un extremo del pasillo – Es la habitación de mi padre. Y este es el baño. – Tocó y abrió.

– Es importante saber ese tipo de cosas… – Señaló Eren riéndose.

– Y esta es mi habitación.

– ¿Duermes solo, Isaic? – El niño se adentró en ella, Eren se quedó parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, observando la habitación de Isaic, que era iluminada por una lámpara en la mesa de noche.

– Sí, mi papá se sintió muy orgulloso cuando decidí dormir solo... ¿Usted también tiene su propia habitación, señor Eren jaeger? – Volviendo a acercársele.

– Claro que sí, eso hacen los niños grandes... Tienen su habitación. – Isaic sonrió, porque Eren le revolvió el cabello.

– Venga, señor Eren Jaeger... – Le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró dentro de la habitación. – Siéntese... – Eren se sentó como indio e Isaic se acercó a su tesoro de juguetes. Sacó su juego de la memoria de animales.

– ¿De nuevo quieres hacerme trizas en el juego de la memoria? – Isaic sonrió.

– ¿No ha practicado, señor Eren Jaeger? – Eren negó.

– Es que mis amigos no quieren jugar conmigo al juego de la memoria y jugando solo me aburro.

– Entonces yo practicaré con usted. – Se sentó junto a él, como indio también. – El que gana tiene que hacerle cosquillas al otro.

Eren aceptó el desafío, mezcló y acomodó las tarjetas boca abajo. Empezó él, a modo de ir mostrando tarjetas para que Isaic pueda recordar los lugares, pero aún así, en su primer levantamiento el niño falló. Aún después del quinto turno de Eren todavía no habían sido giradas dos tarjetas iguales.

– Uufa... – Era bueno fingiendo.

– Es muy malo en este juego, señor Eren Jaeger... – Le dijo Isaic riéndose y girando una carta... Se lo pensó un momento, recordó que la imagen gemela había sido volteada por Eren dos turnos atrás. – La otra foca... humm... ¡Está aquí! – Giró un extremo, obteniendo las dos focas y festejando.

– ¡Oh no! – Exclamó Eren hechándose hacia atrás y quedando recostado en el piso. Mientras Isaic continuaba descubriendo cartas en búsqueda de idénticos.

– Mire como lo hago yo señor Eren Jaeger.

– Está bien, enséñame, Isaic... – Eren observó a Isaic estirarse para dar vuelta una carta de los extremos superiores. – Es un gran y feroz lobo...

– Sí... – Isaic miraba las cartas y pensaba, intentando recordar, en qué otro lugar había visto antes al lobo. – ¿No se acuerda en dónde está?

– No... – Respondió Eren rápidamente. – No recuerdo en dónde está...

– ¡Tiene que recordarlo! ¡Si no nunca va a ganar! – Lo regañó dulcemente – Voy a girar esta, usted la volteó hace un momento. – Encontró el otro lobo. – ¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontré!

– ¡No! ¡Lo has encontrado! – Eren se levantó del piso y alzó a Isaic a caballito, comenzando a girar – ¡Giraré hasta que estés mareado y olvides los lugares de todas las tarjetas! – Isaic no paraba de reírse. – ¡No vas a poder hacerme cosquillas!

– ¡Deténgase, señor Eren Jaeger!

– ¡No! ¡No hasta que lo olvides!

Eren también se reía, desde que empezó su adolescencia, pocas veces se había sentido un niño de nuevo. Isaic le recordó esa tarde en lo de Mikasa la inocencia y la curiosidad de uno. Creyendo que no era capaz de entretenerlos, siempre se alejó de los pequeños, pero el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos era parecido a una amistad de niños: incondicional, desinteresada y divertida. Quería permanecer cerca de Isaic, porque le traía alegría, lo hacía olvidar las preocupaciones y sentir un infante, enterneciéndose de ello.

– ¡Ya me olvidé! ¡Ya lo olvide! ¡Deténgase!

Suavemente fue deteniéndose y lo bajó al piso como pudo, estaba mareado y desestabilizado. Isaic tomó con su pequeña mano su frente, él tampoco tenía mucho equilibrio. Eren se recostó en el piso con sus rodillas flexionadas, respiraba agitado e intentaba hacer que su panorámica dejase de girar o moverse.

– ¿Estás bien, Isaic? – Preguntó sentándose y tomando de la mano al niño, que estaba parado junto a él.

– Estoy mareado, señor Eren Jaeger...

– Ven aquí. – Eren lo sentó a su lado y le acarició su despeinado cabello negro dulcemente, admirándolo. Le gustaba verlo, se veía tan parecido a su padre que cada vez que lo miraba, no podía evitar sentir que se acercaba a ambos. Recordó que está en su casa, que el hombre que atrapa su atención y ocupa sus pensamientos está a escasos metros. Los grandes orbes grisáceos del niño se posaron en él, haciéndolo reaccionar. Isaic lo observaba con atención: intentando ver más allá de lo que sus esmeraldas muestran. – ¿Qué sucede, Isaic?

– Señor Eren Jaeger... ¿Puedo mostrarle algo? – Eren asintió, el niño se acercó a una caja de zapatos, decorada con papeles de colores brillantes y tornasolados, ubicada bajo su cama. – Aquí es dónde mi papá me dijo que puedo guardar todas las cosas que me recuerdan a mi mamá. – Eren se sorprendió muchísimo. – ¿Quiere verlas?

– ¡Claro que quiero verlas! – Eren respondió entusiasmado, motivando a Isaic para no sentir que viejas heridas pueden abrirse.

El niño abrió la caja, dentro de ella todo estaba absolutamente ordenado por tamaño. Había fotos, broches para el cabello, un pequeño frasco de perfume a medio usar, un par de anillos iguales, unidos, atados por una fina cinta roja y varios anillos únicos, varios papeles escritos a mano, partituras y letras de canciones, un reloj de muñeca de maya de cuero negro y bordes dorados cuyas agujas no se movían, un retrato en una hoja blanca y muchos dibujos, los que se alcanzaban a ver, parecían ser animales. Pétalos de flores secos y pequeños triángulos de papeles de colores decoraban por encima todo lo que esa caja conservaba. Lo primero que Isaic le mostró fue una foto pequeña, en ella se podía ver en una cama de dos plazas a un adulto y un niño durmiendo enfrentados.

– Mi papá me contó que esta foto la tomó mi mamá, este soy yo y este es mi papá. Estábamos durmiendo.

Detuvo su mirada en el adulto, se atrevió a pensar en que esos años no lo habían cambiado para nada, seguía viéndose tan joven y tal vez, hablando de su cuerpo... Ahora le parecía mucho más atractivo. Le enterneció ver a Isaic tan bebé. Vio el reverso de la foto: "Los amores de mi vida", algo en su corazón se oprimió, sintiendo algo de tristeza. Sin saber bien por qué ahora sentía frío. Lo siguiente fue una foto y un prendedor de cabello, una mariposa cuyas alas estaban pintadas de verde brillante, del cuerpo de la mariposa caían tres finas tanzas que se decoraban con pequeñas perlitas blancas: en la foto podía observarse mucha vegetación, cómo si fuera en un parque a una mujer de luminoso cabello rojo luciendo el prendedor del lado izquierdo, levantando el cabello y mostrando su pequeña oreja, su blusa blanca brillaba con la luz diurna y realzaba sus más elegantes rasgos femeninos: la forma de su mentón y pómulos, lo fino de sus labios y la delicada sonrisa, grandes y brillantes ojos verdes revolvían en Eren, un poco más, sus sentimientos.

– Le presento a mi mamá, señor Eren Jaeger. – Hubo una pausa en la que ambos permanecieron mirando la fotografía. – Se llama Isabel.

– Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, Isaic.

– ¿Lo cree? Mi papá fue un genio al casarse con ella... Me dijo que tenía muchos otros pretendientes, pero que lo eligió a él.

– Entonces tu mamá también fue una genia al casarse con tu papá. – Aseguró mirando a Isaic y sonriendo, algo sincero, esa mujer tuvo la oportunidad de estar con Levi y no la dejó pasar para irse con cualquier otro, y con un poco de dificultad, eso lo asustaba. Temía que al ser un chico, no tuviera siquiera una chance, con ese hombre que lo ponía a temblar por dentro con sólo posar sus ojos en él.

– ¡Claro! – Isaic respondió a la sonrisa de Eren, nunca le había enseñado a nadie las cosas que le recordaban a su mamá. Todos aquellos en quienes confiaba ya, simplemente, las conocían.

Lo siguiente fueron varias notas escritas a mano. Éstas daban avisos, Isaic le pidió a Eren que se los leyera en voz alta "Levi e Isaic: Me fuí de compras con Hanji."; "Levi no olvides descolgar la ropa de Isaic. Pronostican lluvia. Los amo.": "Levi: tu almuerzo está en el horno. Saldré con Isaic a pasear" bellos dibujos corazones y florcitas adornaban los extremos de las notas. La caligrafía era la misma que estaba en el reverso de la primera foto que vio, prolija y limpia, redonda y sin errores ortográficos, se notaba que no apretaba demasiado la lapicera en el papel con su cursiva y podía sentir aquellas notas, cargadas de cariño. Isaic regresó a la caja mostrándole a Eren las partituras, le contó que, según su padre, Isabel al quedar embarazada quiso componer una canción de cuna, y ahí la encontró: "Nana para Isaic: Había una vez.", su mamá había aprendido de niña a tocar el piano y le gustaba hacerlo pero no lo amaba tanto como a la naturaleza en sí. Eren observó los títulos de las partituras siguientes con interés, todas eran canciones melosas que conocía porque su mamá las había escuchado en la radio y luego las cantaba todo el día.

– Permiso, Isaic. – Pidió para tomar el pequeño frasco, se acercó la tapa con lentitud y levemente respiró. Un perfume maderoso y dulce inundó sus órganos sensoriales. Sin duda esa fragancia encajaba con la sonrisa de la chica de esa foto.

– Yo también quiero oler, señor Eren Jaeger. – Le extendió la tapa al niño quién aspiró hondo. Seguramente ya sabía que era un olor agradable. – Es un rico olor... ¿No cree? – Eren asintió.

No es que el perfume de mujer fuera algo que a él le llamaba la atención, más bien en general le gustaba sentir los tipos de olores que rodean a las personas. Por último, Isaic se acercó a Eren.

– ¿Y estos dibujos? – Preguntó señalándolos.

– Mi papá me dijo que ella los hacía. – Los tomó y comenzó a enseñárselos, eran muchísimos: conejos, mariposas, gatos, hámsters, peces, perros. Todos los dibujos estaban muy bien hechos – ¡Mire señor Eren Jaeger! – Isaic se detuvo en uno, soltando los demás – ¡Él es Koko!

– ¡Oh! Así que éste es Koko… – Dijo Eren admirándolo. Realmente no conoce al perro, pero sí podía notar que era diferente a los demás animales dibujados. Éste tenía corazones a sus alrededores y estaba prolijamente pintado.

– Mi mamá amaba a los animales, señor Eren Jaeger… – Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Eren no supo interpretar correctamente qué quería decir Isaic con su mirada, pero sentía que todo esto lo había hecho sentir un poco triste. Así que en silencio, guardó todo en la caja otra vez, tratando de dejarlo ordenado y abrazó a Isaic atrayéndolo hacia sí, recostándolo entre sus piernas cruzadas como indio. El niño lo miraba con atención, sin decir nada, y Eren le acarició la frente, corriéndole el cabello, y las mejillas.

– ¿Quieres que sigamos jugando al juego de la memoria? – Isaic parpadeó.

– No… – Dijo en tono bajito.

– Entonces si dejas el juego, yo soy el ganador… – Eren sonrió entornando su mirada con astucia. – ¡Y tengo que hacerte cosquillas! – Desde esa posición, era muy fácil hacerle cosquillas a Isaic en lugares como cuello, axilas y panza.

El niño se retorcía y pataleaba con una gran sonrisa. Eren también se reía, estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento, había encontrado la manera de que Isaic volviera a sonreír y se sentía feliz. Le parecía muy injusta la pérdida que ambos, Isaic y Levi, sufrieron, pero más lo apenaba sentirse de esa manera especial por su papá, sabiendo que, seguramente, no sería correspondido. No es que él quisiera ocupar el lugar de esa mujer, él quería tener su lugar genuino en el corazón de ambos, en Isaic para jugar con él y verlo crecer, y en Levi para continuar viendo ese brillo en sus ojos que para muchos pasa desapercibido, pero existe, él lo ve y le encanta.

.

.

Una persona movida por la curiosidad de escuchar, desde la cocina, a su hijo y al señor Eren Jaeger reírse y hacer ruido, observaba desde el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados sosteniendo un cucharón, en silencio cómo jugaban al juego de la memoria, cómo Eren tonteaba y dejaba ganar a su hijo. Levi se sorprendió de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque estuvieron girando y pavoneando. Le parecía considerado, había presenciado veces en las que Isaic y Armin jugaban juegos de mesa, teniendo en cuenta que Armin muchas veces lo dejaba ganar, no se relacionaban de la misma manera, Eren no parecía estar molesto por recibir las burlas o las instrucciones de un niño de 5 años, no era que Armin sí… Sólo que Isaic no le decía nada. Al contrario, podía ver sus ojos brillar de emoción al percibir que el niño se abría con él. Se contuvo de intervenir, Isaic actuaba de modo natural, del modo en que se desenvuelve en sus relaciones con su abuela, su tío Farlan, Hanji por ejemplo. Estudiaría la situación antes de seguir comportándose como un celoso… Le llamó la atención su hijo que quisiera compartirle a Eren el contenido de esa caja, pero en cuanto vio y analizó las reacciones del joven, supo la clase de confianza que le inspiraba. Descubriéndose a sí mismo confiando en él también, inconscientemente se cuestionó si lo hacía de antes, preguntándose en qué pensaba cuando le abrió las puertas de su casa para invitarlo a cenar. Se respondió rápidamente al recordar su penosa cara de perro mojado en el centro comercial: Eren no es un mal chico. Escuchaba a Isaic y a pesar de no tener la obligación, elogiaba a Isabel.

Al mencionar las partituras recordó la primera vez que vio a Isabel, con panza, sentada en el piano de la casa de sus padres, se esforzaba por componer. Cuando llevaba casi 8 meses de embarazo, terminó la canción de cuna, Levi obviamente le pidió que se la enseñara, ella siendo graciosa le entregó el papel diciéndole con una sonrisa "Aquí está", pero luego Levi la colocó en el piano y sin decir nada esperó a que la tocara. Era una melodía que comenzaba lenta pero dulce y alegre, tal y cómo sonaba el pronunciar el nombre que habían elegido para su hijo varón: Isaic, en la medida que pasaban los segundos viendo esa escena, la melodía regresaba a sus oídos. Suspiró sonriendo de lado, por más que no se pusiera triste, los recuerdos de esos días siempre regresaban al abrir esa caja.

Pensó en qué interesante era lo que presenciaba: es que Isaic hace días le pedía de invitar a Eren a su casa, entendió que su hijo simplemente quería pasar tiempo con él, así como pasa las tardes sin quejarse junto a Armin. Y como sabe que es una persona nueva, quería hacerlo bajo su supervisión. De repente notó los ojos de Isaic mirando con atención a los de Eren, quienes de perfil le mostraban a Levi lo importante que era para su lazo este evento. Su bebé había dejado de sonreír y Eren se discutía cómo hacer para volver a hacerlo sonreír, y lo hizo. Auténtico: así era cómo él definía a Eren. Tanto en la forma en la que se desenvuelve frente a él y con su hijo, como siendo cercano a Armin y su prima Mikasa y también en sus ruidosos impulsos incontrolables, como los que lo agobiaron esa tarde en el centro comercial, cuando gritaba y decía todo lo que pensaba sin titubear, mientras zarandeaba a ese pobre chico. Por un momento sintió que, tal vez, podría permitirle a Eren Jaeger formar parte de la crianza de su hijo. Pero antes de eso, debía dejar de sentir celos por él… ¿No estaba demostrándole que no perseguía ningún interés en especial? Eren no quería alejarlo de su hijo. No podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido por esa personalidad.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba pensándolo demasiado y que tenía que hacer la cena. Con la escusa de pedir ayuda realizaría su intervención como padre.

– ¡Oigan! – Dijo en un tono alto de voz, que sobrepasó las risas de ambos chicos, llamándoles la atención. Sobretodo a Eren, quién sonrosado de tanto reírse giró algo tieso. – ¿No les parece injusto que mientras ustedes dos se escaquean yo tenga que hacer todo el trabajo?

– ¡Papi! – Isaic aún no dejaba de resentir su cuerpo de un modo sensible, entonces seguía manteniendo escalofríos.

– ¡S-s-señor A-Ack-Ackerman! – Sus mejillas se sentían arder, otra vez parecía cómo si lo estuviera regañando. Bajo su mirada, intentando esconder su evidente vergüenza.

– ¿Qué esperan? – Eren ayudó a Isaic a levantarse y apagó la lámpara. Entonces Levi giró y regresó a la cocina. Obtendría la ayuda que necesitaba.

.

.

En la cocina Levi sacó de un cajón 2 juegos de cubiertos completos y un tenedor de mangos azules, tres platos playos blancos y lisos, 3 vasos de vidrio que eran transparentes pero en su base parecían tomar un lindo color celeste y una jarra de vidrio, del mismo estilo que los vasos, llena de agua. Se los entregó a Eren bajo la orden de "Pon la mesa", recordando las instrucciones y, a veces correctivos, que le daba su abuela para preparar la mesa correctamente, el chico apoyó de a poco todo en la mesa del comedor, que estaba del otro lado dónde Levi colaba el arroz con el que iban a acompañar el pollo. Levi alcanzó a Eren por encima de la barra que separa la cocina del comedor otros acompañamientos como tomates y papas. Mientras los adultos se encargaban de eso, Isaic doblaba tres servilletas blancas en forma de triángulo y también colocaba miñones de pan. Levi dividió en tres pequeños tazones la porción de arroz y los llevó a la mesa. Isaic vio a su papá y tomó asiento frente a él.

– Isaic ¿lavaste tus manos? – Preguntó Levi

– Sí papá. ¡Señor Eren Jaeger, siéntese a mi lado! – Exclamó Isaic intentando acercar su silla a la mesa.

– ¡Claro, Isaic! – Eren lo ayudó a mover la silla y luego tomó asiento a su lado. Miró exactamente frente a él, unos serios ojos grises lo veían sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

– Dame tu plato, Eren. – Pidió Levi. – Esta es la única vez que voy a servirte, la próxima vez que vuelvas aquí lo harás por ti mismo. – Eren asintió, no sabía si había sido buena idea estar sentado justo enfrente de él.

– Claro, señor Ackerman. – No podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado, pero tenía que dejar de comportarse como una niña frente al chico que le gusta. Notó que una vez que su plato le fue devuelto, empezó a cortar en pequeños pedazos la comida en el plato de Isaic.

– Señor Eren Jaeger… – Isaic disparó su atención hacia otra cosa que no fuese Levi enfrente suyo. – Mi tío Farlan me dijo que trabaja en la veterinaria cerca de su café.

– Ah, sí. ¿Farlan Church es tu tío? – Preguntó con interés. Ayudando a Levi a acercarle el plato al niño.

– Sí, él es hermano de mi mamá. – Contó dando un bocado a un trozo de pollo.

– ¿Qué haces en la veterinaria, Eren? – Averiguó Levi mientras servía agua en los vasos de los tres, la verdad es que aunque sabía sobre él, aún había muchas cosas que no.

– Bueno, generalmente atiendo a los clientes que vienen por insumos para sus mascotas, juguetes, alimento, correas, algunas medicinas.

– ¿No atiende animales, señor Eren Jaeger?

– Bueno… – Eren rió. – A veces el doctor Pixis, mi jefe, me deja hacer algún chequeo. Cuando el diagnóstico no parece ser muy complicado.

– Es positivo que trabajes así, Eren. – Apreció Levi – Imagino que tu jefe debe supervisarte.

– Oh… Claro que lo hace. – Aclaró luego de beber agua. – Este año ya me toca empezar con prácticas de campo.

– ¿Qué es eso, señor Eren Jaeger?

– Voy a trabajar con animalitos y me van a poner a prueba. – Explicó tratando de que el niño entendiera.

– ¿Podré ir a visitarlo cuando haga su práctica, señor Eren Jaeger?

– Isaic, seguramente Eren va a tener mucho que hacer… – Le dijo su padre tranquilamente.

– ¡Prometo no molestar señor Eren Jaeger! – Los grandes ojos grises de Isaic imploraron a Eren – ¡Es que me gustan mucho los animales!

– Hagamos esto… – Reflexionó Eren. – Cuando sepa en dónde voy a trabajar, voy a decirte y si me lo permiten, algún día voy a invitarte a ver a los animales. ¿Quieres?

– ¿Puedo señor Eren Jaeger? ¿De verdad? –Levi suspiró y miró seriamente a Eren.

– No es necesario que te molestes, Eren...

– ¡No es molestia! Siempre y cuando usted le de permiso a Isaic, por supuesto.

– Sí… – Levi se lo pensó. – Supongo que está bien.

Luego de la cena, el reloj daba casi las once, mientras Levi lavaba los platos y Eren lo ayudaba a secar y ordenar, Isaic miraba los dibujos animados en la televisión de la sala. Ambos estaban en silencio, Eren se sentía increíblemente incómodo, le preocupaba que se notara demasiado lo nervioso que se sentía y pensaba si era mejor hablar o no hablar.

– Señor Ackerman gracias por invitarme a cenar. – Levi lo miró cerrando el grifo.

– No fue nada, Eren.

Eren se sobresaltó al ser nombrado otra vez por Levi. Algo sonrojado bajó su rostro hacia el tenedor que estaba secando con el trapo

– De verdad. – Dijo en tono muy bajito. – Me lo he pasado muy bien y la comida ha estado deliciosa. – Elogió con un brillo tímido en su rostro

– Es mejor así… ¿No crees? – Eren asintió. – ¿Quieres ir con Isaic? Yo ya termino aquí.

– Sí… – Apilando el tercer plato y pidiendo permiso para guardarlos en la alacena – Claro… ¿Se nos une luego? – Lo invitó, quería continuar estando a su lado.

– Sí, enseguida voy. – Eren dio la vuelta. – Ah… – El corazón de Eren se detuvo, y volvió a girarse para ver a Levi – Discúlpame, no te pregunté…

– ¿Qué cosa, señor Ackerman? – Ladeó su cabeza, curioso, desesperado por saber qué es lo próximo que diría.

– ¿Quieres un té, un café…? ¿Algo? – Preguntó mirando dentro de unos cajones.

– Ah, no es por rechazarlo… – Eren sonrió – Pero estoy satisfecho. Gracias.

Levi vio a Eren dirigirse a la sala, se acercó a la puerta y los miró. Isaic al verlo sonrió y Eren preguntó qué estaba mirando: "Tom y jerry, siéntese conmigo, señor Eren Jaeger". Eren comenzó a hablarle a Isaic que cuando él era un niño, también miraba a ese gato y ratón, sólo que por aquél entonces el tipo de dibujo era un poco diferente.

.

.

Al ver a Levi en la sala, Isaic se acercó más a Eren en el sillón de dos cuerpos y le dijo a su padre que se sentara ahí. Tomó con su mano izquierda la mano de su papá y con la derecha la mano de Eren mientras hablaba con ellos de lo que ocurría en la caricatura. Se reía de cada vez que el ratón lograba burlarse del gato y conseguía escapar de él. En cuanto se quedaban en silencio Eren continuaba inspeccionando sus alrededores. Contra la pared había una lámpara de pie con una campana en tonos verdes musgo, el aparador a su derecha ceñía cuadros con fotos de la familia, ya había visto y pudo identificar a la mamá de Isaic. Una llamó su atención: Isaic, quién usaba un gorro de cumpleañero en su cabeza, y Levi abrazaban a una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos claros azules: el parecido con Levi era increíble, debía ser su madre. Realmente estar en ese lugar le hacía sentir muchísimo más cerca de ambos, sin duda no quería irse, pero las caricaturas terminaron e Isaic se había dormido apoyado en su brazo.

– Señor Ackerman… – Lo llamó en un suave tono de voz, Levi lo miró – ¿Me llamaría un taxi?

– ¿Ya tienes que irte? – estiró su mano libre para tomar el control remoto y cambiar de canal para ver la hora.

– Bueno, en realidad mañana tengo el día libre, pero Isaic ya se quedó dormido. Creo que ya estorbé demasiado. – Sonrió humildemente.

– Bueno… Vamos… – Levi soltó a Isaic con cuidado y se levantó del sillón.

– ¿Eh? – Levi se acercó a la puerta y colocó su abrigo, una campera de gabardina azul oscuro con el interior beige. – Pero señor Ackerman, Isaic está dormido…

– Dejé el auto afuera por que iba a llevarte luego. – Isaic se removió en el sillón – A demás, Isaic ya no está dormido.

–No es necesario… – Eren se levantó. – Tengo dinero para pagar un… – Levi le encajó su campera y bufanda a la altura de sus costillas.

– No se discute más.

Eren avergonzado colocó su abrigo mientras que Levi abrigaba a Isaic, quién gemía del sueño.

Al salir de la casa, la helada brisa de la noche revolvió los cabellos de Eren, haciéndolo palidecer un poco. Subieron al auto, Isaic estaba tan somnoliento que no se dio cuenta de que no le pidió a Eren que fuera atrás junto a él, entonces Eren subió en el asiento del acompañante. Le indicó a Levi la dirección y en cuanto puso su auto en marcha el niño despertó de repente, comenzando así a charlar. Le pidió a Eren que algún otro día vuelva a su casa, que debían seguir practicando el juego de la memoria, que quería seguir platicando con él sobre animales y que, por supuesto, quería escuchar la historia del titán aprendiz.

Isaic se quedó en silencio, Eren volteó y lo miró, estaba recostado en el asiento, por un momento se dio cuenta de que en esas horas no había revisado en absoluto su celular. Con algo de miedo encendió la pantalla:

15 llamadas perdidas.

35 mensajes.

Con un poco de miedo abrió la aplicación de mensajería y encontró sus 35 mensajes distribuidos en dos conversaciones: Armin y Mikasa.

Sabiendo lo que sería prudente abrió los mensajes de Armin, le avisó que en un momento llegaría a su casa y le contestaría, y luego comenzó a subir entre los 15 mensajes que recibió. Notó las fotos de él junto a Isaic y Levi, tragó pesado y rápidamente bloqueó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Levi. – Tu cara se puso un poco gris de repente… – Eren rió nevioso.

– Mikasa me envió 20 mensajes… Y me llamó 8 veces. – Mintió.

– Ah… Eso por ponerte a jugar y olvidarte del resto. – Eren frunció el ceño.

– Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, me quedé a cenar en su casa y le avisé a mi madre para que no se preocupe. Mikasa no tiene por qué reclamarme.

– Ah… El mocoso se zamarrea con otro mocoso en el centro comercial porque engañó a su mejor amiga, pero si ella se preocupa por él, no tiene nada que ver. – Dijo con ironía. Eren se lo quedó mirando. – Claro…

– No voy a disculparme por haberme quedado jugando con Isaic. – Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de costado con disimulo. Levi resopló, casi sonriendo…

El corazón de Eren comenzó a latir con vigor de nuevo. Se halló a su lado, se sintió observado, estudiado y también regañado. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, si había sentido frío y se había subido el cierre de la campera hasta su cuello, ahora sin duda quería quitársela. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sus ojos querían mirarlo, la fragancia de auto lo tenía algo mareado. Observó su blanca mano pasar del volante a la caja de cambio con naturalidad. Quiso tomarla, quería sentir su calidez una vez más antes de bajarse de ese auto pero… ¿Con qué brillante excusa lo haría? No tenía ninguna, sólo le quedaba asumir que llegarían a su casa, se despediría sin más y hasta la próxima el dulce calor de Levi.

– No dije que tenías que hacerlo… – Eren lo miró, en su estado, el grave tono de voz de Levi entraba por sus oídos como aire frío. – Sólo explícale por qué no le respondiste.

– Claro que lo haré... En cuando llegue a casa… Si no ahora me llamará y bombardeará a preguntas. – Hubo un breve silencio en el que Eren prestó atención a las amarillas luces de la calle, las cuáles con la lejanía o cercanía se atenuaban o intensificaban. – A veces se le sube a la cabeza ese instinto maternal…

Levi apretó sus labios, conteniendo una risa de nuevo. El auto se detuvo y Eren miró a su lado: habían llegado a su casa. Giró su rostro y encontró a Isaic, todavía dormido, sonrió.

– Es aquí ¿no? – Preguntó Levi observando la fachada de la casa, la mampostería de rectangulares bloques color ladrillo dejaba ver bajo un amplio techo exterior una puerta de cedro barnizada, dos ventanas, una a cada lado de la puerta, y una entrada de garage.

– Sí… – Eren revisó en sus bolsillos por su llave. – Señor Ackerman muchas gracias…

– De nada, Eren. – Eren lo miró al momento en que Levi levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

– Cuídese en el camino de regreso. – Dijo suavemente. – Y dígale buenas noches a Isaic por mí.

– Claro.

Eren estiró las comisuras de sus labios y en la medida que abría la puerta preparaba sus piernas para entrar en su casa.

.

.

Dentro de su casa todo estaba oscuro, al menos en la sala. Cerró con llave y liberó los latidos de su corazón, su respiración se aceleró y sus mejillas se dejaron encender. En cuanto pudo calmarse, escuchó el sonido del motor del auto de Levi alejándose y, también, ruidos provenir de la cocina. En la oscuridad buscó la puerta, ésta se encontraba cerrada, pero de los bordes salían hilos de luz. Sin que lo haya querido distinguió las risas de sus padres, junto con algún que otro gemido agudo de su madre.

– Al menos me tuvieron consideración y esta vez cerraron la puerta.

La última vez que Eren salió a cenar, al llegar encontró a sus padres jugueteando en la cocina. Silencioso y siendo imperceptible, como la última vez, caminó hasta el extremo de la sala y subió las escaleras al ático, su habitación.

Sin encender la luz, sin quitarse su abrigo ni sus zapatillas, se tiró en la desordenada cama. Apretó sus labios en su almohada y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, gritó desde su garganta de emoción. Había podido verlo, estuvo con él, habló con él, jugó con Isaic. Eren se sentía muy, pero muy feliz.

 _Ojalá mañana pueda verlo también. O tal vez pasado… O todos los días._

.

.

Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de Eren, y diez días transcurrieron desde la última vez que vio a Levi o a su hijo. Escapó de las preguntas de Mikasa, tanto como pudo, para explicarle por qué acepto ir a la casa de Levi esa noche. Con una breve respuesta: "Quería ver a Isaic", consiguió que su amiga no moleste mucho. Aún así, Mikasa no es tonta y sabe todo cuando se trata de Eren.

La pelinegro había pasado por lo de Armin, estando en su casa preparó unas galletas y no tenía con quién compartirlas, así que decidió hacerle una visita.

– Armin… – Su tono de voz era fuerte y autoritario. El rubio sabía lo que se venía.

– ¿Qué ocurre Mikasa? – Preguntó con algo de preocupación, mientras le servía te.

– ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa a Eren? – Mikasa se caracterizaba por ir siempre al grano. – Desde ese día en que devolvió a Reina lo noto… Distinto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir…? – El inocente rostro de Armin era el mejor antídoto para pasar desapercibido haciéndose el tonto.

– Creo a Eren le gusta alguien… – Admitió con firmeza. – Pero no sé por qué no quiere decírnoslo.

Bingo, Armin le avisó a Eren que eso pasaría. Lo que no contaba, es que Mikasa quería investigar más al respecto y para eso necesitaría de su ayuda. Le pidió que le pregunte sobre su día a día, rutina de la veterinaria o de la universidad cada vez que pudiera. Y es que las clases ya estaban próximas a comenzar.

– Creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que Eren decida contárnoslo si algo así pasa…

– Armin… ¿A ti no te molesta que nos esconda cosas? – Lo interrumpió. – ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento?! ¡Eren no confía en nosotros!

– Siempre que le ha gustado alguien nos ha contado… – Lo defendió – Por eso no creo que debas ponerte así.

– ¡Esta vez es distinto Armin! Míralo… ¡Por favor! Préstale atención sólo 2 segundos y te darás cuenta de que no hay alguien que _simplemente le gusta_ … ¿Qué dices si vamos a buscarlo a la veterinaria?

Mikasa es demasiado perceptiva, Armin le adjudicaba esto a ser una mujer. Era verdad, pocas veces su intuición fallaba. El rubio estaba seguro que de _no saber_ que Eren está enamorado, confiaría sin dudar en ella.

.

.

Isaic caminaba de la mano de Levi con una liviana bolsa de compras. La tarde estaba cayendo y el viento frío helaba sus manos. El mercado quedaba a poco de su casa, así que habían ido caminando, de lo que Levi se arrepentía en parte… No le gustaba sentir las extremidades de su cuerpo frías, sus pies comenzaban a dolerle, frunció el ceño: no quería sentirse un viejo.

– Papi… – Levi sólo lo miró. – Quiero comprarle un regalo a Koko.

– Bueno, ahora iremos a algún lugar dónde vendan juguetes para perros.

– ¡No, no! Quiero comprarlo en la veterinaria de el señor Eren Jaeger.

– ¿Quieres comprarle un regalo a Koko o quieres ver a Eren? – Investigó, Isaic dio la mejilla a su padre. Llegaron a su casa.

– Quiero comprarle un regalo a Koko… – Levi apoyó sus bolsas en el suelo soltando a Isaic y abriendo la puerta. El niño entró pero antes de escapar a su habitación su padre lo detuvo.

– Lo preguntaré otra vez… ¿Quieres comprarle un regalo a Koko o quieres ver a Eren? – Isaic lo miró un poco triste.

– ¡Quiero comprarle un regalo a Koko! – Exclamó. – Pero… También quiero ver al señor Eren Jaeger… – Admitió bajando el tono de voz

– Ven aquí… – Lo llamó acuclillándose. – No hace falta que no me digas lo que sientes Isaic.

– Lo sé papá… – Bajó su mentón, pero Levi lo alzó para que lo viera. – Perdóname.

– Si quieres ver a Eren y no me lo dices yo no lo sabré, y tampoco adivinarlo. – Isaic asintió. – Dentro de un rato te llevaré a la veterinaria de Eren. ¿Está bien?

– ¡Gracias papá! – Isaic se le lanzó abrazándolo con fuerza. – Prometo que me portaré bien.

– Primero tienes que comer algo. Armin me dijo que no tenías hambre esta tarde. – Isaic saltando corrió a su habitación en busca de su muñeco de titán.

Los días siguientes a la cena que tuvieron con Eren, Isaic se notaba más calmado. Pero en estos últimos días, su ansiedad por verlo y hablar con él había regresado: le contó a su tía Hanji que habían jugado y charlado, incluso luego volvió a contárselo a su amiga Alicia. Le enojaba recordar ese comentario de su amiga _cuatro ojos de mierda_ : "Oh, así que invitaste a el señor Eren Jaeger a cenaaar… ¿Cómo te fue con él?". Ella se refería a sus celos, pero su tono de voz le insinuaba _algo más_ , ya que ella no dejaba de decir que le parecía un chico guapo, que _es alto_ y que tiene unos _ojos hermosos_. ¿Cuál sería su objetivo al remarcar eso en sus comentarios? Aunque la torturara jamás se lo diría, ignorarla sería la mejor alternativa.

.

.

Estaban fuera de la veterinaria, la tarde mostraba ya tonos grisazulados, casi nocturnos, Eren, arrodillado en el suelo, acariciaba la barriga de una blanca caniche llamada "Daisy", ésta jadeaba y movía su corto rabo. La dueña de la cachorra lo miraba sonreírse mientras jugaba con ella, lo miraba fijamente y se mordía los labios, escondidos bajo el cuello de su abrigo. La chica había pasado por ahí con la brillante excusa de comprar alimento para su mascota, de paso contarle al veterinario que la perra está bien y que estaban dando un paseo. El turno del castaño estaba por acabar, así que aprovechó que había poca gente para atender y acariciar un poco a su _Reina_.

– Veo que está muy feliz… – Eren dejo de juguetear para levantarse, dirigiéndose a Annie.

– Nos hemos acostumbrado rápido a estar juntas otra vez, por suerte no ha estado triste ni nada.

– Qué bien Annie, en mi casa si la han extrañado un poco… – Bajó su mirada. – Ella solía dormir conmigo.

– Qué celos… – Susurró rápidamente.

– ¿Eh? – Preguntó Eren con una sonrisa inocente.

– No, nada… – Se apresuró a aclarar. – No le puedo quitar esa costumbre de subirse a las camas. – Rió de costado. – Tampoco es que lo intenté, simplemente voy a bañarla seguido…

– Bueno, no es que sea imposible que ya no se suba a las camas. – Aclaró su garganta. – Es cuestión de acostumbrarla.

– Cómo enseñarles dónde deben hacer sus necesidades… ¿No? – Ambos se rieron. – Eren… Sabes... – Se le quiso acercar pero fue interrumpida.

La voz de un niño que Eren reconoció perfectamente sonó desde sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta vio a Isaic soltar la mano de su padre y correr hacia él. Al estar cerca el niño dio un salto y Eren lo atrapó bien, alzándolo y saludándolo con alegría.

.

.

Armin y Mikasa caminaban por aquellas calles llenas de locales en busca de su mejor amigo, a quién le enviaron un mensaje avisándole que lo pasarían a buscar. Eren aceptó de inmediato, eran tantas las ganas que sentía de ver a Levi de nuevo, que necesitaba distraerse si no su corazón se marchitaría por extrañarlo.

Al acercarse a la veterinaria, ambos distinguieron bien la figura de Eren agachada junto a una chica de pálido cabello rubio y muy bien vestida.

– Armin… – Mikasa tomó del brazo a su amigo, violentamente, y lo escondió tras un árbol enfrente a la veterinaria.

– Oye Mikasa… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó acomodándose su ropa.

– Esa chica… ¿Quién es? – La señaló sin disimulo. Estaba lejos y por lo que ella podía asegurar: _muy_ concentrada en Eren. – ¡Esa perrita es Reina!

– Debe ser la dueña, Mikasa… Cálmate…

– ¿Será ella quién le gusta a Eren? – Se preguntó en voz casi inaudible.

– ¿Cómo va a ser ella? Sabemos que a Eren le gustan los…

– ¡Puede cambiar de opinión, Armin! – Exclamó sacudiéndolo un poco. – ¿Qué tal si ella le atrae?

– Imposible. – Decretó cruzándose de brazos, impidiendo que su amiga continúe con el zamarreo.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿A caso _tú sabes_ quién le gusta? – Mikasa afiló su gris mirada.

Cómo si el destino le quisiera dar las respuestas… Al volver a mirar a la puerta de la veterinaria Eren tenía a su sobrino, Isaic, alzado en brazos y su primo, Levi, se acercaba a ellos.

– ¿Cómo? ¡He hablado muchas veces con Eren de esto! – La regañó. – A él le gustan los hombres…

– ¿Levi? – Se preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, deseosa de poder escuchar qué cosas decían.

– ¿Eh? ¿El señor Ackerman? – Este no podía ser un peor escenario para Eren si lo que quería era ocultarle a Mikasa quién es la persona que quiere.

– ¡Vayamos Armin! ¡Quiero saber por qué mi primo está aquí! – Mikasa empezó a tironear del brazo de Armin de nuevo.

– ¡Espera Mikasa! – Al volver a mirar, la chica rubia caminaba por la vereda con la caniche. Y Levi, Eren e Isaic se adentraban en la veterinaria. – ¡Sería raro si aparecemos ahora!

– ¿Cómo raro? ¡Somos amigos de Eren! – Mikasa no era fácil de manipular. Ni siquiera para un calculador como Armin. – Déjate de pavadas, Armin. No vas a decirme que te avergüenza estar frente a mi primo o Isaic…

– ¡No es eso! – Mikasa lo miró. – Digo que… El señor Pixis tal vez regañe a Eren por tener tanta gente dentro de la veterinaria.

– Puede ser… – Reflexionó seriamente. – Entonces esperemos aquí a que ellos salgan y después vamos por Eren…

– Exacto… – Armin suspiró aliviado. Eren le debía un gran favor.

Tanto Mikasa como Armin se sentaron en un banco público junto al árbol dónde habían estado "escondiéndose". Cerca de diez minutos pasaron hasta que Levi e Isaic salieron del local, Eren tras ellos saludándolos con su mano y una iluminada sonrisa, hasta que se perdieron de vista y entonces Eren regresó a su trabajo.

Un auto color negro, brillante y último modelo estacionó en la entrada.

– ¿Ese es el chico de la gomina del cabello? – Preguntó Mikasa viendo a un chico alto y fornido, de cabello rubio bajarse del coche.

– Creo que sí… – Apreció Armin sin prestarle demasiada atención.

– ¿Por qué viene a la veterinaria dónde trabaja Eren? – Mikasa se levantó de su asiento y sin esperar a que Armin la detenga, comenzó a caminar.

Continuará.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero dar las gracias a todos, los que siguen la historia y también a los que me dejan review. Me alegra y motiva mucho saber sus opiniones. Ya sean positivas o negativas, se agradece de sobremanera!

Espero estén teniendo un precioso fin de semana, no es así para mí T_T. Estoy próxima a exámenes, razón por la cuál me demoré un poco más en esta actualización. Pido disculpas por la tardanza y por si la espera se les hizo muy larga, pero quiero que sepan que no dejaré de escribir este fic. ¿Sí? Luego de la tormenta, llegará la calma...

Gracias y hasta la próxima!


	5. Él también lo ama (Parte I)

¡Buenas! Acá, capítulo 5 terminado! Pido disculpas si tiene algunos errorsillos... Este capítulo es apenas más largo que los anteriores: compensación y disculpa de haberme demorado mucho.

¡A leer!

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

No soy de esas personas que tienen una vida enigmática, de telenovela. La mayoría de las travesuras de mi vida las hice siendo adolescente. Podrán reírse si imaginan a Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman a los 13 años arrastrando a Armin Arlert por la ciudad tocando cuánto timbre se nos cruzara en la vista mientras él nos gritaba "¡Ya deténganse! ¡Si nos descubren y se entera mi abuelo no podré salir más!". La adolescencia me trajo risas, fastidios, lágrimas y un sueño. Pero ahora ya no soy un niño: estoy en cuarto año de la carrera de veterinario, tengo un trabajo, cada vez falta menos para hacer ese sueño realidad y... No sólo es eso... Estoy enamorado.

 _Capítulo_ _5_ : Él también lo ama (Parte I).

Annie desde hacía 15 minutos estaba intentando acercarse peligrosamente a Eren. Con la brillante excusa de acariciar a Daisy había logrado evadirla, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría escapar. No podía quedarse cerca del suelo por siempre, y tratando de guardar las distancias le hablaba de frente. Cuando creyó que no podría evadirla más, la aguda voz de un niño lo llamó al grito de: "¡Señor Eren Jaeger!" Al girarse sus ojos se encontraron con la figura del hombre que quería ver. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho a la vez que Isaic se lanzó a él. Eren se agachó un poco consiguiendo así tomarlo debajo de sus brazos para alzarlo. El niño, sonriente, se aferró a su cuello mientras se saludaban. Al bajarlo, de inmediato la atención de Isaic se desvió a la perra, quién jadeaba sacudiendo su rabo, recibiendo a las personas que habían aparecido.

– ¡Oh! ¡Un perrito! – Isaic comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y el lomo a Daisy.

– Ho-hola señor Ackerman. – Saludó Eren cuando Levi estuvo frente a sí.

– Buenas tardes Eren. – Ambos se quedaron saludándose con sus miradas. – ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡Bien! – Respondió alterado. En su interior se sentía temblar como gelatina.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... – Daisy, quién se echó panza arriba, se dejaba acariciar por las pequeñas manos de Isaic. – La señora Annie... – Su padre lo interrumpió.

– Ella es una señorita, hijo.

– Oh... Discúlpeme, señorita Annie. – Isaic se acercó a Eren para pedir ser levantado de nuevo. – Me enseñó a Daisy.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta Daisy?

– Es muy suave, señor Eren Jaeger.

Annie observaba con atención la interacción entre el niño y Eren. Si antes le parecía atractivo, ahora le parecía el chico ideal. El problema era que desde que aparecieron esas dos personas ella había sido completamente ignorada. Arrugó su nariz, convenciéndose de que intentaría un acercamiento en otra ocasión: no iba a darse por vencida. Daisy la unía a él, eso podía ser favorable para ella.

– Eren... – El aludido la observó – Tienes clientes que atender... Así que me voy.

– Sí... – Eren se arrodilló, bajando a Isaic y saludó a Daisy. – Hasta la próxima.

– Claro. – Saludó con una inocente sonrisa. – Hasta luego. – Se dirigió tímida hacia Levi e Isaic.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... – Isaic tomó la mano de Eren. – Vinimos a comprar un regalo a Koko.

– ¡Qué bueno! – Exclamó. – Pasen...

Levi e Isaic entraron en el local seguidos de Eren. Mientras Levi esperaba en el mostrador, Isaic fue atendido por Eren quién lo acercó a todos los juguetes para perros.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... – Isaic apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Eren y la otra cerca de su cuello.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Orbes grises miraban con atención a Eren.

– ¿Me muestra ese? – Señaló con su pequeño dedo índice, un pollo de goma.

Isaic lo revisó minuciosamente luego, soltándose un poco del hombro de Eren, con ambas manos lo apretó y del juguete salió un chillido. Asintió con una sonrisa y entonces Eren lo bajó, Isaic se acercó a su padre. Se lo mostró esperando su aprobación.

– ¿Este te gusta? – Isaic asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno. – Levi se volvió a Eren extendiéndole el empaque con el juguete dentro. Y el castaño lo guardó dentro de una bolsa mientras Levi buscaba en su billetera de cuero el dinero.

– Oh, espéreme un segundo, señor Ackerman. – Dijo al recibir el billete, el hombre asintió y se fue en dirección al consultorio dejándolos un momento en el mostrador. Entró en él y lo observó hablar con su hijo desde la puerta. Casi sin querer perder ni un segundo de mirarlo buscó pequeños billetes para devolverle a Levi.

Fueron dos minutos que bastaron para satisfacer al corazón de Eren, que sólo quería verlo y estar cerca de él. Desde aquella puerta tenía la panorámica perfecta, podía ver su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus proporciones, a pesar de no ser muy alto su cuerpo resultaba increíblemente atractivo: su torso era apenas más largo en relación a sus piernas y eso lo hacía ver mucho más varonil, suplía la falta de unos centímetros en su estatura total. La forma en la que usaba la ropa casual sin dejar de ser elegante: una camisa azul marino, la cuál resaltaba su blanca piel, un saco gris oscuro abierto, pantalones de jeans oscuros pero con leves desgastes y zapatos de vestir acordonados de punta cuadrada. Cuando Eren parecía estar perdiendo sus babas, la esposa de su jefe le tocó el hombro tomándolo por sorpresa. La mujer le sonrió y entonces le dijo que debía regresar al frente, amablemente. Regresó del otro lado del mostrador y presionando el botón: "cling", de la caja registradora completó el vuelto necesario para devolverle. Estaba hecho un torpe, sus manos temblaban y no podía agarrar uno a uno los billetes, pero debía concentrarse.

– Muchas gracias. – Dijo al depositar el billete y las monedas correspondientes en la mano de Levi, la cuál rozó ligeramente con tan simple acción, estremeciéndose en su interior.

– Gracias a ti. – Respondió Levi, sin hacer mayores reparos en el comportamiento extraño del chico. – Isaic...

– Gracias, señor Eren Jaeger. – Eren se apoyó en una de sus rodillas en el suelo e hizo su tan típico saludo de soldados, el cuál fue correspondido por el niño.

– Adiós. – Le revolvió el cabello con cariño, el pequeño pelinegro cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, este pequeño gesto se había vuelto una costumbre de ellos.

– Quiero volver a verlo pronto, señor Eren Jaeger.

– Isaic quiere repetir la cena del otro día, así que es posible que otro día te pregunte si quieres venir... – Eren sonrió, algo ruborizado y asintió. – Bien... Hasta luego.

Eren los acompañó hasta la puerta y salió de la veterinaria agitando su mano de lado a otro para saludarlos con una brillante y feliz sonrisa: Pronto volvería a casa de Levi. Con una mano en su corazón entró de nuevo en la veterinaria, se sentía volar en las nubes. Apoyó sus codos en el mostrador y en su mano derecha posó su mejilla, sonriente.

– Eren. – Lo llamó la mujer de su jefe. – Ya puedes irte.

– Oh... – Miró el reloj, ya pasaban las 7 de la tarde – ¿Está bien que me vaya sin que haya regresado el doctor? – La mujer se achicó de hombros. – Me quedaré, señora Pixis. Si viene alguien lo atenderé yo.

La puerta de la veterinaria se abrió. Era la última persona que Eren imaginó vería en un lugar así, Erwin se adentró y se paró frente a él. Venía acompañado de un hombre de traje, cara larga y de quijada bien definida, cabello negro, rapado a los lados, barba y bigote alrededor de sus labios y muy serio. Eren separó su mejilla de su mano, irguiéndose y lo observó con atención. Sin más, el rubio saludó.

– Buenas tardes – La señora de Pixis observó con atención la forma en la que se miraban su empleado y el nuevo visitante. – Eren.

– Erwin... – El aludido dio una sonrisa que sólo aparentaba ser amable.

.

.

Mikasa quería cruzar la calle sin siquiera tener en cuenta que los autos estaban pasando. Armin la arrastraba hacia la esquina, pero ella sólo miraba en dirección a la puerta vidriada de marcos morados y patas de perro en tonalidades blancas.

– Mikasa, ¡espera! ¡Te atropellará un auto! – La chica no le hizo caso a Armin hasta que la bocina de un auto la sacó de su instinto asesino. – Ven... – Floja como una pluma, la pelinegro se dejó llevar hasta la esquina y ahí ambos pudieron cruzar sin miedo de ser heridos.

Lo que no quitó que la chica prácticamente corriera hasta la puerta, entrando y quedándose de pie sólo un momento en la puerta.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – La cálida voz de Eren tranquilizó a Mikasa.

– Estaba buscándote, Eren. – Erwin también se dirigía suavemente con él. – La universidad ha enviado los currículos de los alumnos que, este año, inician sus prácticas de veterinaria. – Eren sólo observaba y prestaba atención. – Vengo en representación de mi padre. Fuiste convocado a realizar la práctica en el parque.

– Eren... – Lo llamó su mejor amiga caminando hasta quedarse a su lado. – Ya llegamos. – Erwin reparó en los que entraron, sin dejar de sonreír, pero ella sólo lo miró mal, bajando la temperatura ambiente de la veterinaria unos dos grados más.

– Hola chicos... ¿Pueden esperarme? El doctor Pixis aún no ha regresado.

– Sí. – Se apresuró Armin mientras arrastraba a Mikasa fuera, pero la chica no se dejó. Simplemente se movieron a un lado, ella no podía dejar de vigilar las acciones del rubio. Recordaba bastante bien la expresión que había dejado en el rostro de Eren cuando se encontraron en navidad, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, con sólo una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué me decía, Erwin?

– Aquí está el formulario que tienes que rellenar si aceptas la solicitud. – Le extendió un sobre color verde pálido con el sello del parque. – Debes dejarlo en el buzón de la reja principal del parque antes del próximo mes. Claro que entendemos que puedas llegar a tener otras invitaciones y, quiero decirte que estaremos encantados de recibirte.

– Oh... Me lo pensaré bien, Erwin... – Aceptó el sobre, mirándolo.

– Sabemos que podemos ofrecerte la mejor capacitación, Eren. – Ambos volvieron a mirarse. Aunque sonreía, Erwin no engañaba a Eren. Alguna intención ocultaba. – Ahí hay un anexo con todo lo que necesitas, la fecha en la que debes presentarte y también el régimen y horarios.

– Muy bien... Lo estudiaré y... En caso de decidirme, llevaré mi formulario.

– Me alegro. – Miró a su acompañante y este asintió. Extendió su gran y blanca mano para estrechar la morena de Eren, la cuál era apenas más pequeña. Dubitativo Eren la aceptó, Erwin se acercó clavándole los ojos en los suyos, el ambiente se sentía tan espeso que incluso Mikasa, consciente de que esto era raro, sentía que pronto el aire escasearía. Ambos sostuvieron sus altivas miradas por un momento, pero el castaño rompió el contacto visual para sentir su mano siendo apretada con algo de fuerza, la contraria, se aflojó dejando caer el sobre verde. – Nos veremos.

Lo soltó y dando una pequeña reverencia a los demás, giró hasta la puerta y se fue, subiéndose a su auto brillante.

– Eren... – La apacible voz de Mikasa resonó con ecos en el silencio desconcertante que se vivía dentro del negocio. Ella le tomó una mano. – ¿Qué fue eso?

– No... – Eren la vio sorprendido. – No sé.

Armin recogió del piso el sobre y se acercó a su amigo también.

.

.

Estaba frustrado, sentado como indio, en calcetines y ropa de entrecasa, recargado en el cabezal de su cama. La bombilla amarilla del ático parecía estar envejeciendo cada vez, pero sólo era su vista cansada. Quería sentirse feliz porque después de varios días había vuelto a ver a su adorado señor Ackerman y, entre otras cosas, lo había invitado a visitar su casa de nuevo, pero de alguna extraña forma no podía dejar pasar su encontronazo visual con el rubio. Intentando distraerse había empezado a leer el formulario y su anexo pero lo aburría de sobremanera. Si aceptaba ir ahí por su práctica tendría que dejar su trabajo con la veterinaria pero sabía que ese parque prepara a los mejores alumnos de su universidad y es el lugar más apto para trabajar con la atención a todos los animales ya que en la parte de zoológico cuenta con granja, establo, criadero y acuario. A demás si tenía suerte y hacía las cosas bien podría quedarse como ayudante de los médicos contratados, colaborador en guía de paseos o, un poco más divertido, colaborador en presentaciones del anfiteatro con animales. Pero... ¿Verse todos los días con Erwin en su práctica? ¡El tipo va a ser el dueño del lugar! Por alguna extraña razón lo odia y eso puede interferir en la apreciación que tenga de su trabajo. Aún luego de una extensa charla con Armin y Mikasa intentando analizar el extraño comportamiento de Erwin, no podía entender cómo entre ellos había tal repulsión. Incluso al recordar la conversación con sus amigos también se le vino a la mente su amiga con esa necesidad imperiosa de saber todo lo referente a él preguntándole " _¿Qué tipo de relación estás llevando con mi primo ahora, Eren? Vimos que fue a tu veterinaria_ ", tuvo que echarle culpas al pequeño Isaic, escondiendo el arder de su oreja derecha por decir mentiras, esa sería la única excusa que Mikasa creería. Llevó su mirada a su frasco de plástico que cada vez va llenándose más con billetes y monedas, a la edad de quince se lo pidió a su madre: " _Ma, ¿puedo quedarme con ese gran frasco de miel?_ "; la mujer no indagó demasiado con los motivos, lo limpió perfectamente y se lo entregó. Leyó, moviendo los labios, su cartel: " **Ahorros para la veterinaria del doctor Eren Jaeger** ": ese era su sueño. Viajó su mano hasta su celular y le envió un mensaje a su amiga y compañera Historia, preguntándole si ella también había recibido una invitación para el parque. Recibió un animado mensaje: "¡Lo he recibido también, Eren! ¡Vino el bombón de Erwin Smith a traérmelo! Qué genial que podamos ir juntos". La imaginó teniendo una convulsión. Se habla mucho sobre los atributos de Erwin e Historia es sólo una chica, es natural que se vea influenciada. Molesto solucionó que le contestaría luego.

Suspiró largo cuando, casi 22:30, su madre lo llamó desde abajo avisándole que la cena estaba lista. Al sentarse en la mesa y verlo comer en silencio, Grisha y Carla se miraron entre sí, asumiendo que algo raro le estaba pasando por lo que insistieron en que les dijera qué era lo que lo hacía tener esa cara alargada. Eren les contó que había recibido la invitación al parque, los pro y los contra de aceptarla. Su madre pareció preocuparse: aunque era algo muy esperado por su hijo, la idea no parecía entusiasmarlo en absoluto, hasta que su padre habló.

– Eren... – Le llamó autoritario. – Yo sé que adoras tu trabajo en la veterinaria de Pixis. – Su hijo asintió. – Pero tu práctica es lo más importante, bien sabes que en esta ciudad no tenemos hospital veterinario público. – Su padre siempre quiso que Eren siguiera sus pasos y se convirtiera en un doctor, ser un doctor de animales es un poco distinto, pero igual lo aceptó por la felicidad de su hijo. – Si el parque de diversiones es el mejor lugar para capacitarte sin salir de la ciudad, entonces creo que debería ocupar entre tus prioridades. ¿O hay otro motivo que te haga echarte atrás?

Grisha tenía razón, Eren apretó sus labios y negó con la cabeza: Si había algo que él quería más que nada en el mundo, era ser veterinario y si su padre no lo detuvo a los 18 años cuando le dijo que había nacido para eso, un hombre de miradas frías y fuertes apretones de manos no lo intimidaría.

.

.

Las vacaciones de invierno se habían terminado para Isaic y ahora lucía su hermoso guardapolvo celeste acuadrillé, grandes solapas en su cuello color blanco, bordadas con una bonita cinta celeste brillante en todo el borde, y un distintivo con su nombre de color azul, el cuál indicaba que pertenecía a la sala de 5 años. Cerca del mediodía Armin esperaba fuera de aquella puerta de hongo, de la cuál salían los niños del jardín de infantes. Al ver que la multitud de padres ya se había llevado a la mayoría de los niños ingresó en la institución, extrañado de que no preguntaran si habían ido por él, escuchó la voz de Isaic hablándole a su maestra Nanaba. La maestra le permitió quedarse junto a su amiga, quién estaba sentada en su mesa de sala de 3 años con la cara toda húmeda y los ojos hinchados de haber llorado.

– ¿Armin? – La profesora se acercó lentamente y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

– Señorita Nanaba... – Ellos se habían conocido cuando Isaic empezó las clases en la sala de 5.

– Mira, Isaic no quiere irse aún. Resulta que los padres de su amiga Alicia hoy están demorados.

– Ah... Bueno, los esperaré.

– ¿De verdad? ¿No tiene problema?

– No... – Armin lo vio acariciando el brazo de su amiga – Es muy caballeroso Isaic al querer esperar por los padres de Alicia. – Agregó. – No quiero enviarle un mensaje equivocado al llevármelo.

– Tienes razón. – La profesora de sonrió. – ¿Quieres estar con ellos?

Armin se acercó a los niños y comenzó a hablar de diferentes cosas con Isaic para distraer a Alicia. Cuando lograron hacer sonreír a la niña de suave y lacio cabello rubio, Mike llegó. Fue muy gracioso para Armin verlo tan grandulón y en su traje formal pasando por la pequeña puerta de hongo en busca de su hija. Pero el rostro de Alicia se iluminó incluso antes de verlo y corrió hasta él, sonriendo con felicidad.

– Alicia puede oler a su papá. – Le dijo Isaic a Armin tomándole la mano. – También a su mamá.

– Tiene su sentido desarrollado... – Asintió en voz baja.

– Su papá también lo hace. – Le contó. – Sólo necesita oler.

Armin se acercó a saludar a Mike de la mano de Isaic, lo recordaba de verlo en los cumpleaños de Isaic y... Su increíble parecido con Alicia en el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, aún así, la niña luce exactamente igual a su mamá.

Fuera del kinder, Alicia abrazó fuertemente a Isaic y ambos se despidieron con sus manitos hasta que, por la lejanía, no se distinguieron más.

– Fuiste todo un caballero acompañando a Alicia. – Felicitó el niñero.

– No me gusta cuando llora. – Mientras caminaban ambos se quedaron en silencio.

– Son buenos amigos ¿no es así?

– Sí, señor Armin. Yo no me acuerdo pero mi tía Hanji siempre dice que desde que Alicia nació somos inseparables.

Le recordó la amistad que lleva con sus mejores amigos: Mikasa y Eren. Desde que se conocieron a los 3 años, siempre se apoyaron entre los tres, para superar las dificultades. Le pareció muy bonito que Isaic también tuviera una amistad así, ya que para él, sus mejores amigos valen oro.

.

.

El mes transcurrió sin esperar a quienes deben tomar decisiones, siempre fue así y el tiempo nunca se detendría. Eren había aplazado el momento de arriesgarse, un poco por inseguro, un poco por comodidad. A pocos días de la fecha límite de entrega de su solicitud para realizar la práctica, se encontraba afuera del parque de diversiones. Su jefe Pixis le había dado la tarde para que de una vez por todas lo hiciera: Eren dudaba y daba vueltas sobre lo mismo todos los días. Su jefe le dijo que no tenía nada de malo que decidiera hacer su capacitación en ese lugar, sería mucho más completo que lo que él podía ofrecerle. También se ofreció a ayudarlo a leer e interpretar el anexo, descubriendo que su jefe en el parque no sería Erwin, sino su padre, aliviado de no sentir presión en cuanto a su rendimiento siendo influenciado por manchas personales decidió hacerlo. Las grandes rejas estaban abiertas de par en par, un buzón verde pino estaba junto a ellas. Ya había acercado el sobre con su correspondiente formulario completo tres veces a la abertura. Se rascó la cabeza revolviéndose un poco el cabello e impulsó su mano adentrando el sobre en el buzón. Suspiró aliviado, como si se hubiera podido deshacer de una deuda que tiene hace mucho tiempo.

– Ya lo hice...

Caminó algo ansioso por las calles de la ciudad hasta su casa, sólo esperaba que cuando todo esto comenzara, pudiera aclarar sus malos entendidos con Erwin. Lo pensó bien y tal vez su actitud defensiva en su último encuentro había desencadenado esa reacción negativa en el rubio, él no quería causar problemas, mucho menos tenerlos.

Esa noche... Poco antes de las 22hs, recibió una llamada a su casa: tendría una entrevista con Smith padre al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana. Cenó rápidamente, se cambió su ropa, cepilló sus dientes y se recostó. Desde la ventana de su habitación podía ver el cielo despejado de aquella fría noche. Sus pensamientos divagaron mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Pensaba en Levi y sentía las famosas mariposas en la panza. Se perdía recordándolo, imaginándose la próxima vez que se encuentren, cómo se verá, de qué hablarán... ¿Será capaz de conocerlo un poco más? Seguramente sea por Isaic, pero quiere volver a verlo.

 _Ring... Ring..._ – Su celular interrumpía sus pensamientos y los acelerados latidos de su embobado corazón.

Eran sus mejores amigos deseándole suerte en su entrevista del día siguiente, les había escrito para avisarles y ellos le enviaron sus ánimos: especialmente, su mejor amiga. Se sintió algo mal, Mikasa es incondicional con él, incluso cuando se sintió confundida con Jean, sabiendo que es un chico que no le agrada en absoluto, se lo contó. Pero, esto es distinto, ella guarda un lazo familiar con Levi, si por obvias razones no puede ser correspondido, no quiere que ella lo odie o le guarde rencor, después de todo así fue siempre, suena como algo que ella haría por Eren. Lo mejor sería: continuar guardando silencio. Ya estaba al tanto por Armin que ella sospechaba de su comportamiento alterado, lo guardaría para sí durante el mayor tiempo posible.

El despertador de su celular sonó a las 6 de la mañana, se revolvió en las sábanas buscando que ellas lo envuelvan deteniendo el tiempo sólo para dormir un rato más... Terminó boca arriba y abrió débilmente sus ojos observando por la ventana el colchón de nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Se dio una ducha rápida, preparó un desayuno algo precario, su madre aún dormía, y al irse de la cocina a la sala para salir, encontró a su padre en pijamas rascándose un ojo, era común que su padre no utilizara sus anteojos al despertar.

– ¿Ya te vas?

– Quiero llegar temprano, papá. – Eren metió sus brazos en el abrigo.

– Entiendo. – Sonrió el hombre – Buena suerte, hijo.

Al salir de su casa una suave, pero helada, brisa resopló en su rostro haciéndolo empalidecer. Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar apretando su torso con sus brazos, para evitar la pérdida de calor de su cuerpo. Pensó en cómo afectaría en su vida el hecho de dejar de trabajar con Pixis, en caso de recoger animales de la calle, no podría mantenerlos por mucho tiempo. Los ahorros de su frasco no podían ser tocados, no es que sus animales no lo valieran... Si él lograba tener su veterinaria, se aseguraría de tener lugar para los recogidos. No quería arrepentirse ahora, en caso de ponerse nervioso pensando estas cosas le jugaría en contra en su entrevista con su próximo jefe, quién evaluaría sus conocimientos y su desempeño. Le habían avisado que debía entrar por la puerta opuesta a la principal: la puerta del personal. El parque aún estaba cerrado, tocó el timbre y una chicharra sonó, indicándole que la puerta abriría al empujar de ella. Se halló en un amplio corredor, recordaba ese pasillo, en navidad había estado ahí, se veía tan distinto a la luz diurna, o tal vez era porque llegaba en diferentes circunstancias. Llegó 10 minutos antes de las 7 de la mañana, era una buena cantidad de tiempo si lo único que necesitaba era ser puntual, pero la señorita de la recepción le había entregado una carpetilla con numerosos nuevos formularios que rellenar, nuevamente datos personales, familia, vivienda, estudios, experiencias anteriores y un largo etcétera.

Al terminar de completarlos, se acercó a devolvérselos.

– Oh no, debes tenerlo para dárselos al señor Smith cuando lo llame por su entrevista...

– Ah, entonces me lo quedo. Gracias... – Le devolvió por sobre el mostrador, la pluma que pidió prestada.

– No, por favor... – La joven esbozó una amable sonrisa y regresó la vista a su papeleo.

Al girarse para regresar a su asiento, sus ojos toparon a su izquierda con una alta silueta cuya mano derecha estaba apoyada en el mostrador, usaba un traje, al levantar su mirada se encontró con, definitivamente, el rostro de quién le pondría de malhumor así se tratasen de las 7 de la mañana o las 4 de la tarde.

– Buen día, señorita Rall. – Su voz amable y la expresión apacible en su rostro, recibió una sonrisa de regreso por parte de la secretaria.

– Buen día, señor Erwin.

– Luego quiero que lleves el informe de las visitas durante las últimas tres semanas a mi despacho. – La chica asintió, comenzando a revolver dentro de un cajón de su escritorio. – Eren Jaeger. – Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, despectivo.

– Buen día. – Respondió a secas, dirigiéndose a su asiento. Pero Erwin le sujetó del brazo, con algo de fuerza. Eren apretando sus dientes dirigió sus esmeraldas a aquellas orbes celestiales del rubio...

– Hay algo que me olvidé de decirte el otro día en la veterinaria... – Eren sólo guardó silencio y continuó mirándolo. – No creas que no vi salir de esa casilla de perro al señor Levi con su hijo, dejándote con esa cara tonta que tenías cuando entré. – Eren se sintió descubierto, por dentro se sintió temblar pero no cambió la expresión de su rostro, lo miró desafiante.

– Si le parece que tengo una cara tonta no es su problema, Erwin, es mío. – De un tirón lo obligó a soltarle el brazo.

– No hablo de tu cara... – Erwin sonrió de costado. – Hablo del señor Levi. – Escuchar que lo llama por su nombre lo hacía sentir tan alejado.

– No es su problema si él visita la veterinaria del señor Pixis, ¿usted le controla la vida? – Erwin de nuevo lo tomó del brazo, acercando sus rostros, apretando un poco sus labios y afilando su mirada.

– Será mejor que te alejes del señor Levi...

– ¿Lo tengo que hacer porque usted me lo dice? – Eren trataba de mantener la compostura y el tono de voz, aunque iba en contra de todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que internamente lo alertaban y encrespaban. – ¿Me va a controlar la vida a mí?

– No tienes chance con él... – Su tono de voz cada vez se volvía más alegre, engañando a Eren al no saber si se burlaba de él o si le hablaba enserio, lo que lo hacía enojar aún más.

– ¡¿Y crees que tu sí?! – Había olvidado los modales. Su cuerpo estaba llegando al punto de ebullición. Sus pensamientos se movían con rapidez chocándose entre ellos y haciéndolo sentir estallar.

– ¿Eren Jaeger? – La agradable voz de un hombre resonó en aquella sala luego de escucharse el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

– Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido hacer tu capacitación aquí, Eren... – Mencionó en voz alta mirándolo desde arriba con indiferencia. – Espero tengamos buenas jornadas de trabajo.

– Sí... – Rompieron contacto visual, Erwin se dirigió a la puerta contigua en aquella sala, mientras que Eren se acercó a aquél hombre. – Buen día. – Era alto, pero delgado. Se notaba que su cabello alguna vez fue vigorosamente rubio tornándose con la edad de rubio pálido, su bigote y barba lucían el mismo tono que su cabello. Sus ojos, detrás de unos redondos lentes, eran tan celestes como los de Erwin, y, riéndose por dentro, observó la genética de las cejas espesas. Pero se mostraba más amable, al menos con él.

– Buen día, señor Jaeger... – El hombre se hizo a un lado. – Adelante, por favor. – Lo invitó a pasar y mientras cerraba la puerta le ofrecía su mano para estrecharla. – Soy el Smith padre, todos me llaman así aquí, desde que mi hijo también trabaja con nosotros. - Eren le sonrió discretamente y correspondió al apretón de manos. - Ya conocía a mi hijo ¿verdad? En la universidad... – Tenía una particular sonrisa amigable, cómo si tratara de llevarse bien con él.

– Sí, no había hablado con él hasta el festival de navidad en que me anoté para trabajar. – Le inspiraba confianza, la suficiente para charlar de algunas trivialidades antes de comenzar la entrevista. – Oh, la secretaria me pidió que le entregase esto...

– ¡Claro! Sus datos... Tome asiento, por favor. – Le indicó con su mano los asientos frente al escritorio. Un agradable sonido salió del teléfono del escritorio. Smith lo atendió. – Señor Jaeger, discúlpeme... Regreso en unos minutos. Siéntese.

Sólo en aquél gran estudio, tomó asiento utilizando ese momento a solas para apreciar las cosas del escritorio, una pila de papeles, un lapicero, una computadora, un cuadro y la carpeta que Eren le extendió momentos atrás. Trató de destensarse mirando a su alrededor, estudiando el lugar, las baldosas perladas color marrón oscuro y la pared de empapelado blanco le quedaban bien. La decoración era agradable, un gran cuadro con una imagen familiar vestía la pared posterior al escritorio. La observó con detenimiento un momento hasta que Smith regresó.

– Ahora sí... – Tomó asiento frente a él. – Debo decirte que estaba ansioso por recibir su solicitud, señor Jaeger. Desde que vi su analítico parcial supe que lo quería en el parque. Sabe mi hijo tenía notas tan buenas como las tuyas, pero él eligió otro lugar para hacer su trabajo de campo... – Se notaba que aquél hombre se sentía muy orgulloso de su hijo.

– Puede llamarme Eren, señor Smith. – Mencionó interrumpiéndolo con amabilidad.

Lo cierto es que a Eren, no le gustaba mucho que lo llamen por su apellido: para él, era común responder el teléfono de su casa y que todos siempre pregunten por su padre refiriéndose al apellido. No era que le molestase, pero era su forma de diferenciarse.

.

.

Había perdido gran parte de la mañana multando un restaurante de comida Hindú que no cumplía con la reglamentación de higiene. Levi estaba molesto, el dueño del lugar se negaba a admitir las falencias y el incumplimiento, su compañero, un empleado nuevo: un chico particularmente alto y de rostro inseguro, todavía no tenía muy en claro qué debía hacer y normalmente no tenía problemas en estar con personas que fueran más altas que él, pero teniendo en cuenta que la diferencia era de 30 centímetros mínimo y eso hacía que el joven temblara de miedo como gelatina lo fastidiaba de sobremanera. Manejaba mirando concentrado al frente, apretando los dientes, aunque no lo estuviera viendo el nuevo empleado estaba sudando de nervios.

– Iremos al Funny Kingdom... – Mencionó fastidiado. – Espero que teniendo en cuenta lo que viste recién sepas qué hacer.

– Sí. – Mencionó sin mucho volumen.

– Aunque el parque nunca tiene mayores inconvenientes. – Le señaló una carpeta. – Ahí están todas las observaciones que se hicieron la última vez. Debe revisarse que hayan sido suplidas o estén en proceso.

– Entiendo.

Mientras el nuevo empleado revisaba esos papeles y dejaba de mirar a Levi con miedo, él trataba de dispersar sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al parque, ambos bajaron de la camioneta del trabajo. Siendo ya pasadas las 10 y media de la mañana, las rejas principales estaban abiertas de par en par.

– Es importante realizar la ruta del día, Fubar. Si se te acumula trabajo tendrás que hacerlo al día siguiente.

– Claro. – Levi se adentró sin esperar a que su compañero reaccione.

Mostraron sus credenciales al vendedor de entradas quién los dejó pasar. Una vez dentro, caminaron lentamente, Levi le explicó que antes de ir a los distintos puestos de comida debían anunciarse en administración, que si llegaba cuando la reja principal todavía no estaba abierta, debían entrar por atrás, luego le mostraría la puerta y de qué manera hacerlo. Caminaban tranquilos por los caminos revestido de piedras y lajas, Levi indicaba los lugares que debían revisar y cuál era la mejor manera de no perderse o de confundirse y terminar de nuevo en un lugar ya revisado. A escasos metros de la puerta de administración, justo por dónde ellos caminaban, Smith padre salía de uno de los caminos de los lados, caminando junto a Eren teniendo una agradable conversación.

– Conozco a Pixis, él antes de tener su consultorio, trabajaba en laboratorio... He ido a algunas de sus muestras. – Comentaba el hombre. – ¿Cómo le va? Lo último que supe es que tuvo a su tercer nieto hace algunos años, si mal no me acuerdo, era una niña. Oh... ¡Levi! – Exclamó sonriendo abiertamente dirigiéndose a dos personas que estaban caminando. Eren sintió su corazón detenerse de sólo escuchar su nombre, automáticamente llevó su mirada a dónde Smith. – ¿Ya han pasado dos semanas? Tú no me dejas respirar, eh...

– Buen día Smith. – Recibió unas palmadas en su brazo. – Eren... – Saludó de manera espontánea mirándolo algo extrañado.

– Buen día, señor Ackerman. – Estaba algo cohibido, no importaba cuánto tiempo transcurrieran sin verlo, su sola presencia ponía su corazón a latir como loco.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Se preguntó en voz alta a sí mismo. – Va, ¡eso es obvio! – Se rió tapándose con una mano. – Qué lástima, me encantaría presentarlos, Levi.

– ¿Por qué? – Ciertamente le daba curiosidad saber qué estaba haciendo Eren en ese lugar, y con Smith.

– Levi, él... – Smith tomó un hombro de Eren y lo apretó con suavidad – Eren es mi nuevo estudiante de veterinaria, va a hacer su capacitación aquí y yo le voy a sacar todo el jugo que pueda... Es un chico que sabe muchísimo. – El hombre rubio no podía disimular su entusiasmo. No era mentira que quería a Eren en su parque de diversiones atendiendo a sus animales.

– No tiene que decir eso, señor Smith... – Mencionó Eren bajando su rostro algo sonrojado. No podía estar pasando por una situación más vergonzosa. ¡Se sentía un nerd frente a Levi!

– Buena elección, Smith. – Lo felicitó. – Estoy seguro que Eren hará un gran trabajo con los animales. – Alentó mirándolo seriamente.

– Veo que tú también estás con un jovencito... – Nadie había reparado en la presencia del nervioso chico alto que lo acompañaba.

– Ah... Él es Bertholdt Fubar. Es un empleado nuevo... Le estoy enseñando algunas cosas, así que cuento contigo... Puede que de aquí a un tiempo él vuelva solo.

– Será un placer trabajar con usted, Fubar. Le doy la bienvenida. – Le sonrió Smith al chico. Quién nervioso sólo se inclinó un poco. – ¿Y tu hijo? – Volvió a dirigirse a Levi. – Sé que me lo dijiste, pero... Ya tiene cinco años ¿verdad?

– Sí, está bien, ya empezó las clases de nuevo... – Una vez más una tenue luz se liberaba a través de su mirada, siendo percibida por Eren en un instante, hipnotizándolo un momento.

Eren se preguntó cómo podían hablarse con tanta familiaridad... ¿Se conocerían de hace mucho tiempo? Quería preguntar... ¡Quería saber!

– Me alegra mucho. – Sonrió confiable. – Levi, en administración debe estar Erwin con unos papeles. Él los acompañará por hoy. – Eren sintió como un piano le caía en su cabeza. – Yo estoy enseñándole a Eren todo lo que debe saber por aquí.

– Está bien. – Levi se quedó – Nos veremos luego.

– Si sigues por aquí cuando termine... Hasta luego Levi.

– Adiós, señor Ackerman. – Eren acotó en cuanto pudo hacerse notar. Levi desvió sus ojos hacia él. – Salúdeme a Isaic...

No quería despedirlo, no quería que se acercara a Erwin por nada en el mundo, se sentía increíblemente celoso. Pero no podía hacer nada, Levi estaba haciendo su trabajo. De no sonar sospechoso o irresponsable, inventaría una excusa para irse, que sea Smith padre quién lo acompañe en su trabajo... " _¡No puede ir con Erwin!_ ".

– Lo haré. – Golpeó el brazo de Bertholdt – Tú... – Lo señaló. – Vamos mocoso.

Eren se quedó mirando su espalda alejándose cada vez más... Mil preguntas lo abrumaron, abstrayéndolo de la realidad: ¿Qué clase de relación tienen Erwin y Levi? ¿Se ven seguido? Erwin le habrá pedido que se aleje de Levi porque... ¿Ellos tienen algo? Cuando se encontraron en navidad no parecían tratarse de ninguna forma especial... ¿Qué tal si Eren no tenía chance con Levi pero no porque sea heterosexual si no porque...? ¿Ya le gusta alguien? Podía ser Erwin, podía no serlo... ¡Podía ser cualquier persona!

– ¿Eren? – Lo llamó Smith, preocupado. – ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Eh? – Eren despertó – ¡Sí...! – Sonrió con amabilidad, aunque sabía que eso no sonaba muy convincente.

– ¿Continuamos? Falta que conozcas el consultorio y pasaremos de nuevo por administración por las medidas de tu uniforme y entonces ya podrás irte, por hoy.

– Adelante... – Le indicó que lo seguiría.

– Así que tú conoces a Levi... – Comentó naturalmente Smith. – Y también a su hijo... – Le sonrió.

– Sí.

Estaba distraído, tenía la cabeza y sus pensamientos en la persona que quiere reuniéndose con otra que no le inspira confianza y que para variar, parece guardar sentimientos por él, también. Sabía que Smith padre sólo quería hablar con el aprovechando la coincidencia pero sentía como si mil agujas le pincharan su cuerpo, eran las agujas de la preocupación. Quería sentirse tranquilo y tener confianza, por sí mismo, pero había muchas cosas que no sabía, ni de Levi y mucho menos de Erwin.

.

.

Eran tantas las cosas que Smith le había dicho y enseñado que creía que no podría recordarlas siquiera hasta esa noche, de haberlo sabido lo habría grabado o habría tomado notas: eran tantos animales y tantos los cuidados que había que tener con ellos. A su vez, era tan grande el parque y los animales distribuidos en diferentes sectores de la parte zoológico, estaba seguro que de quedarse solo se perdería. Por suerte los demás veterinarios que conoció hoy fueron muy amigables con él y se ofrecieron a ayudarlo siempre que lo precisase. El hombre alardeó con todos sus empleados sobre su "nuevo futuro veterinario", realmente Eren jamás se atrevería a estar presente si Smith se comporta de esa manera con él, frente a su hijo Erwin. Y entonces fue que recordó que Erwin debía estar por los corredores del parque paseándose con Levi y se sintió desinflarse.

– Eres muy afortunado, Eren. – Sonreía abiertamente el hombre de pocas canas. – Has tenido un tour por el parque, guiado por el dueño. – Le guiñaba un ojo.

Ambos cruzaban la puerta blanca de administración, comenzando a caminar por ese pasillo de decoración en madera. Se escuchaban sus pasos en el limpio y espejado piso. Eren correspondió la sonrisa de Smith.

– Definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte. – Le dijo con humor antes de que el otro empezara a pedirle unas cosas a la secretaria Rall.

Eso definitivamente fue sólo una expresión hasta que vio que Erwin y Levi, y el menos especial Bertholdt Fubar, entraban en el despacho del rubio. Los ojos de Eren inevitablemente se posaron en la figura de Levi, esa persona que tanto y siempre quería ver... Esa persona que aún en un mar de gente sería capaz de reconocer. Lo que lo dejó atónito fue notar sobre su paleta izquierda una gran mano, apoyada con firmeza. Al seguir la línea del brazo, llegó hasta el perfil de Erwin que le presumía, con una sonrisa y su tajante mirada, esa cercanía. Antes de cerrar la puerta, ya que el rubio fue el último en entrar, lo miró altivo y mostrándole su lengua, burlándose de él. No fueron necesarias las palabras, Eren sabía perfectamente lo que Erwin le estaba diciendo "Yo tengo a el señor Levi conmigo", quería aunque sea maldecirlo moviéndole los labios, pero no podía mover su cuerpo, sólo enarcó ambas cejas observando fijamente esa gran puerta, ahora cerrada. Su mente en segundos divagaba en un universo alternativo en el que Erwin y Levi tenían algo o en el que, todas las ilusiones de que, por ser un chico, tenga una chance con Levi desviándose esa oportunidad de tenerlo hacia Erwin, su mente viajaba a velocidad luz hipotetizando y sacando conclusiones al respecto. Y es que él no sabía nada y tampoco tenía forma de enterarse: preguntarle a Erwin no era opción, se aprovecharía para seguir jugando a los desafíos: "Quién pasa más tiempo con él", y en caso de preguntárselo al mismo Ackerman, sería sinónimo de no obtener ninguna respuesta: estuvo en su casa, jugó con su hijo y cenó en su mesa pero, el hombre seguramente aún no confía mucho en él.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que intentaría tener una buena relación con Erwin, pero desde primera hora de la mañana sus planes de aclarar la situación se vieron frustrados, porque el motivo de sus roces tiene nombre y apellido y... Eren no está dispuesto a renunciar, a menos de que Levi tuviera interés en Erwin. Sintió su corazón estrujarse lo suficiente como para que le doliera... ¿Era así? ¿Él estaba mal al tener sentimientos por Levi? Erwin lo amenazó diciéndole que se alejara... ¿Era una señal para no lastimarse a sí mismo corriendo tras ellos? Su cuerpo perdió el poco calor que sentía a la vez que su respiración se volvía casi nula al igual que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, se sintió chiquito, apagándose lentamente, igual que el brillo de sus ojos. Cómo la chispa de un fuego artificial cayendo desde el cielo, meciéndose en el aire, hasta extinguirse al posarse sobre el mar.

Drásticamente despertó de su trance al sentir la voz de Smith padre llamándolo con preocupación. Se excusó, diciendo que se sentía algo cansado entonces el hombre le dijo que sólo debían hablar sobre unos últimos detalles y ya podría irse. Al estar dentro del estudio intentó guardar silencio para oír lo que hablaban del otro lado, pero fue imposible. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba es que allí había una tercera persona y que frente a él, Erwin no sería capaz de coquetearle a Levi. O eso es lo que quería creer.

.

.

Desde hacía ya semanas, Isaic había regresado al jardín de infantes y sólo los días sábado podía estar con su niñero desde temprano en la mañana. Al llegar le preguntó si por la tarde podían pasear, el día no era caluroso, ni agradable, sus ojitos brillaron al intentar convencerlo. Armin suavizó su expresión con una sonrisa e intentó negociar ir que lo harían en la tarde, sólo si el clima mejora un poco. Una de las cosas que lo tranquilizan, es que siempre parece convencerse con un poco después de pactar algo, le sorprende que haya crecido adquiriendo ese buen comportamiento. Sólo una vez lo vio hacer berrinche y ocurrió en su cumpleaños número 4: no quería apagar la vela de su pastel, ya que todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo bien y no quería pasar vergüenza. Había mucha gente viéndolo, suele ser más abierto con lo que no sabe, pero sólo cuando está con una persona. Aquella vez Levi intentó convencerlo de que no debía tener miedo de intentarlo, pero él sólo lloró hasta que Hanji ayudó a Levi a convencer a Isaic que ella y Alicia, quién apenas había cumplido meses atrás 2 años y era cargada por su madre, lo ayudarían.

Detuvo a su subordinado, Armin, luego del almuerzo.

– Señor Armin. – Lo llamó desde su lado, junto al fregadero. – Tengo que pedirle una opinión muy importante.

– ¿Qué sucede, Isaic? – Le preguntó Armin enjuagando el último plato, cerrando el grifo y procediendo a secarse las manos con un trapo.

– Necesito un plan para poder invitar a el señor Eren Jaeger de nuevo a mi casa. – Dijo con determinación.

– Ah... Con que es eso... – Rió Armin enternecido.

– ¿Me ayudará? Si no quiere ayudarme... ¡Lo pensaré yo solo!

– Claro que te ayudaré, recuerda que yo soy el mejor amigo de el señor Eren Jaeger. – Isaic respondió inmediatamente con un mohín luego de escuchar eso, pero después de un momento su expresión se relajó, asintiendo con decisión.

Le pidió la mano y juntos caminaron hasta la sala dónde un dibujo a medio pintar esperaba por ser coloreado por el niño. Se sentaron en la mesa, uno al lado del otro. Armin le preguntó que le parecía la idea de preguntarle a su padre si podía invitar a Eren a su casa y el niño le dijo que por qué no podía preguntárselo directamente a Eren, entonces el niñero le explicó que primero necesitaba del permiso de su padre, eso pareció convencerlo ya que sonrió y mencionó que esperaba que su padre se lo permitiera. Le preguntó con timidez si él sabía si el señor Eren Jaeger diría que sí en caso de invitarlo. Armin vio dentro de esos llamativos ojos azul grisáceo la emoción, el entusiasmo: realmente quería ver a Eren. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó a él que Isaic le tomara confianza? ¿Cuántas historias tuvo que leerle? ¿Cuántas tardes juntos pasaron hasta que Isaic dejó de verlo inspeccionándolo y comenzó a verlo con esa sincera sonrisa amistosa? Armin sonrió "Definitivamente Eren dirá que sí", tal vez no sólo por estar con Isaic, que está seguro de que su amigo le ha tomado un cariño enorme al niño, pero existe otra persona que pone a brillar sus ojos, el padre del mismo. Ya luego de eso sí se quedó tranquilo pintando en su cuaderno. Armin mirándolo, pensó en que de alguna forma, Isaic ve a los adultos a su alrededor y aprende de ellos. Se enteró por Eren que fue Levi Ackerman quién seriamente, y viéndose irremediablemente sensual, según su amigo, lo invitó a cenar el día que estuvieron en el centro comercial. Pero esta vez, Isaic tomaría la iniciativa. Supuso Armin, en un intento de imitar a su padre y a su vez... Conseguir algo que quiere.

Su amigo se veía tan feliz estando enamorado, le llamaba un poco la atención. Eren jamás fue de esa forma, las anteriores veces que salió con chicos siempre guardaba la calma y las demostraciones. Esta vez es diferente, no puede controlarse, es necesario guardar silencio sólo 5 segundos para que su rostro dibuje una dulce sonrisa y es suficiente para saber que: está pensando en él... " _Debe ser amor de verdad, esos de uno en un millón_ " suspiró mirando a Isaic. ¿Qué pensaría él?

– Isaic... – Llamó suavemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa, viendo cómo la mina azul de su lápiz teñía el blanco papel dentro de las líneas negras del auto.

– ¿Qué, señor Armin?

– ¿Piensas que Eren le cae bien a tu papá? – Isaic dejó de pintar y miró a Armin.

– ¡Sí! ¡Mi papá quiere a el señor Eren Jaeger! – Exclamó con alegría sorprendiendo al rubio.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Levantó su cabeza repentinamente.

– Es porque... Si no lo quisiera no lo hubiera invitado a mi casa, señor Armin. – Explicó – ¡Aunque yo lo quiero más!

– ¿Y tú por qué lo quieres tanto? – Procedió a preguntar con cuidado.

– Él señor Eren Jaeger juega conmigo, siempre me escucha y a demás... – Isaic se quedó pensando un momento – Cuando vino a mi casa y estuvo con mi papá y conmigo me sentí muy feliz.

No necesitaba escuchar más, acarició su cabello sonriéndole y el niño entonces volvió a agarrar su lápiz azul y continuar pintando. Había escuchado esa frase: "dicen que los niños siempre dicen la verdad", él daba fe que Isaic hablaba desde su corazón.

– ¿Qué dices si invitamos a Eren esta tarde? – Propuso el niñero.

.

.

A las 13hs salió del parque saludando al guardia de la entrada " _Hasta la semana que viene_ ". Smith no pudo mostrarle el acuario, porque tenía que ocuparse de una reunión, por lo que lo citó la siguiente semana para que realizara el paseo de reconocimiento. El clima no parecía verse mucho mejor que aquella mañana, sólo debían de hacer cuatro o cinco grados más de temperatura. Aunque pasaba el mediodía y no comía desde el desayuno, no sentía hambre. Su mente estaba nublada de preguntas e inquietudes, caminaba sin ánimos casi arrastrando sus pies. Caminaba errante, aunque sus pasos seguían una ruta, él no era consciente de ella.

Sin darse cuenta, entre millones de preguntas que lo atiborraron llegó a su casa. Antes de bajar el picaporte aspiró profundo y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa. Sin tener en cuenta _el detalle rubio de increíbles cejas_ cerca de su persona especial, le había ido demasiado bien. Lo habían reconocido y elogiado por todo sus conocimientos, había conocido gente de su ambiente, todos excepto _alguien_ se habían comportado de maravilla con él. Carecía de sentido preocupar a sus padres por el hijo de su nuevo empleador.

– ¡Ya llegué! – Avisó dirigiéndose directamente a las escaleras de su habitación.

– ¡Hijo! ¡Bienvenido! – Su madre se le acercó desde la cocina quitándose el delantal de cocina. – ¡Preparé tu preferido para felicitarte! – Con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de su hijo y luego deposito un cariñoso beso. – Las hamburguesas con queso estarán listas en un momento.

– Mamá, no lo digas como si fuera la gran cosa... – Trató de minimizar, dando una sonrisa tímida.

– Déjame mimarte a veces, Eren. – Lo regañó – Sé que estas próximo a cumplir 22 años y debe avergonzarte que tu madre te prepare tu comida preferida. Pero... ¡Déjate querer por mamá!

Carla, a veces minuciosa, a veces desinteresada, siempre sabía cuando su hijo _no estaba normal_. La felicidad o ausencia de la misma era percibido por algo que Grisha, se encarga de recordarle siempre y, denomina "intuición de madre". Hace ya un tiempo percibe cambios en su hijo y sin mostrar que lo sabe, ni ser invasiva, intenta averiguar qué es lo que altera la rutina de Eren.

Luego del almuerzo, la mujer de cabellos castaños vio salir a su hijo por la puerta trasera de su casa diciendo sutilmente " _Mas tarde regreso_ " y, por la ventana lo vio, trepar la pared que delimitaba su casa con la calle siguiente. Suspiró largo... " _Ya no es un niño que necesita de mamá..._ ".

Al atravesar aquel paredón, dejó de forzar los músculos de su cara y en un respiro alargó su expresión dejando caer el brillo de su mirada y estirando las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo. Valoraba los esfuerzos de su madre por intentar saber qué pasa, pero no quería hablar con ella sobre eso. Entre pensamientos caminaba, hasta que llegó a ese lugar que siempre lo tranquilizaba. Un puente era la vía para ir de un lado del río al otro siendo posible acceder al él con subir unos escalones de adoquines. Ese era su lugar favorito, ahí vivió momentos muy felices de su vida, ahí pasó sus peores horas: la primera vez que se confesó y fue rechazado por el chico que le gustaba cuando tenía 16 años, su primer beso y la primera vez que no pudo salvarle la vida a un animal rescatado de la calle a los 17 años, el rompimiento de su primer y único noviazgo meses después. Se sentó en aquellos escalones preferidos, mirando el caudal del río corriendo. El tipo de agua que con el invierno no se congela pero los celos no le permitían pensar en nada que no fuera Levi, lo quería sólo para él y bien lejos de Erwin.

– Es demasiado atractivo como para que sólo yo me fije en él... – Susurró vencido apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y encorvándose con su rostro escondido tras sus manos. – _Estos sentimientos definitivamente no son sanos._ – Se dijo a sí mismo intentando dejar de sentirse envenenado por esos celos.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger!

Eren levantó la mirada, no entendía si todo era real o producto de su imaginación, pero se descubrió tranquilo al ver corriendo hacia él a un niño de despeinado cabello negro cuyo rostro era iluminado por una blanca sonrisa de dientes de leche y tras él, su mejor amigo acercándose también.

– ¡Ey! – El niño se colgó de su cuello por lo que abrió un poco las piernas para poder abrazarlo. – ¡Isaic! – El niño se separó solo un poco. – ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

– Pasamos por ti y Carla nos dijo que estabas aquí.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Llamó Isaic, obteniendo toda la atención de Eren. – Mi papá me dio permiso para venir a buscarlo.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – Lo ponía tan feliz saber eso.

– ¿Quiere venir a casa del señor Armin con nosotros? – Preguntó sin contenerse. Eren miró a Armin, su amigo se encogió de hombros sonriendo: " _Lo que tu quieras_ ".

– Sí. Quiero ir...

Caminaron lento hasta la casa de Armin. Isaic, de la mano de su niñero, le contaba a Eren todo lo que había acontecido en su vida las últimas semanas que no se habían visto. Le contaba que había empezado el kinder luego de sus vacaciones, que su maestra era muy linda y le había enseñado a sumar. Que siempre lo felicitaban porque lo hacía muy bien. Eren tuvo que comprobar eso por él mismo, pidiéndole a Isaic que resolviera unas cuentas sencillas y utilizando los dedos de sus manos pudo resolver, siendo felicitado. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la sala de Arlert. Eren preguntó a Armin si se encontraba su abuelo, para saludarlo, y éste le respondió que había salido. Se quitó su abrigo y se dejó caer en el mullido sillón de pana gris. Isaic se trepó y sentó a su lado, mirándolo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Sonrió dulcemente al niño.

– Lo noto diferente... ¿Está triste, señor Eren Jaeger? – Isaic quiso acercarse, pero Eren sólo le revolvió el cabello, como siempre.

– Estoy bien, Isaic. – Aclaró. – Hoy tuve que levantarme muy temprano. ¿A ti no te da sueño cuando te levantas temprano? – Isaic era demasiado observador.

– Sí... ¿Quiere dormir?

– No... ¿Tú quieres dormir? – Estaba convirtiéndose en una conversación bastante extraña.

– No. – Negó con su cabeza.

– Chicos... – Armin los interrumpió. – Encontré este rompecabezas... ¿Me ayudan a armarlo? – Propuso con una sonrisa.

Isaic asintió alegremente. Armin se sentó como indio en el piso e Isaic se sentó igual, frente a él. Ambos miraron a Eren esperando por él hasta que se sentó también. El rubio abrió la caja lentamente. El rompecabezas era un poco difícil para Isaic, por lo que le pareció una buena idea hacerlo junto a Eren. Ya así, abrió la caja de rompecabezas. El trabajo constaba de 75 piezas, de tamaño medio, y terminado debía lucir igual al dibujo proporcionado en la caja, la idea era una escena en el parque: la familia, compuesta por una mamá, un papá y un niño, sentada en una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos, una canasta de mimbre, juegos y demás familias disfrutando del día soleado rodeados de árboles y arbustos. Los tres comenzaron a trabajar, Eren tonteaba con Isaic uniendo mal las piezas para hacerlo reír y que éste lo regañe o lo ayude a encontrar la ficha correcta y luego Eren le ofrecía diferentes piezas, las cuáles sabía que se correspondían, y lo desafiaba a unirlas. La relación entre ellos capturó la atención de Armin, se alegraba por Eren, mucho.

La confección del puzzle los entretuvo un buen rato, cierto era que a los adultos no les habría llevado nada de tiempo completarlo, pero el plan principal era entretener al niño. A mitad de trabajo, Isaic se dirigió al baño, dejando a los amigos en pausa. Eren estiró sus piernas a lo largo del piso apoyando su espalda en el costado del sillón y suspirando.

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista? – Preguntó Armin sin perder tiempo. – ¿Por qué tenías esa cara cuando te buscamos en el puente?

– Erwin Smith.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Le preocupó bastante la forma en la que Eren suspiró, mostrándole su cara larga, la que se había forzado a ocultar. – ¿No era que él no tenía nada que ver con tu práctica?

Eren le explicó rápidamente que su jefe es Smith padre, pero Erwin parece estar interesado en Levi y le pidió que se alejara. No pudo entrar en muchos detalles, ya que el niño regresó enseguida a pedirle a alguno de los dos que por favor tirara la cadena por él.

– ¿Te lavaste las manos, Isaic? – Preguntó Armin levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose al baño.

– Sí, señor Armin.

El niño se agachó y tomó algunas piezas al azar que faltaban por unir intentando hacerlas encastrar, sin éxito.

– Señor Eren Jaeger ¿me ayuda? – Le pidió de pie, extendiéndolas.

– Déjame ver... – Comenzó a buscar entre las piezas sueltas.

Al regresar Armin, los tres se pusieron a trabajar juntos, Isaic se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, por lo que Eren decidió no juguetear y realmente ayudarlo a terminar. Lentamente, escuchando su voz, mirándolo se olvidaba de todo aquello que en la mañana lo hizo sentir tan confundido y agobiado. El niño tenía una manera de tratarlo, que lo hacía sentir especial: importante para él. Decía todo sin guardarse nada, ni avergonzarse. Isaic notó que Eren estaba teniendo algunos problemas, tironeó del brazo de Armin para que hiciera algo.

– Eren... – Llamó Armin.

– ¿Qué? – Ciertamente estaba concentrado en ubicar una pieza, de las más pequeñas, de las más difíciles.

– ¿Qué tal si la dejas a un lado y continúas con otra? – Ambos le dieron una sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado compenetrado en aquél trabajo.

– Sí, tienen razón. – Rió.

Armin le pidió de verla. Realmente era pequeña y tenía una forma extraña. Esa fue la última pieza a la que le encontraron lugar, la colocó Isaic sonriente, satisfecho por el trabajo que realizaron. Él siempre hacía sentir feliz a Eren, se hizo consciente que luego de un rato llegaría Levi por él y lo vería por segunda vez en el día. Quiere verlo y despejar esas grises nubes de celos que encierran a su corazón.

Pero era tonto, cuánto más lo pensaba, más consciente se hacía que Levi y Erwin, por el trabajo del primero, deben verse seguido y en consecuencia, más se preocupaba. Curioso es que Erwin no conocía a Isaic si no hasta la navidad que pasó... Eso podía ser una buena pista: ellos no son cercanos. Pero... ¿Y si todo es a escondidas?

– Señor Eren Jaeger... – Le llamó con su dulce voz. Eren lo miró despertando en la realidad.

El timbre de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo su conversación. No sabía bien por qué, pero había sentido que el niño se traía algo extraño ese día en particular. Nada que prestarle demasiada atención, después de todo los nenes son así, nunca puedes saber qué es lo que está pasando por su mente. Ni él habiendo sido uno podría adivinarlo: ya que ni se acuerda qué cosas cruzaban por su mente.

Su amigo abrió la puerta de la casa recibiendo al padre del niño, el cuál corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Eren vio esa escena en cámara lenta, el semblante feliz de Isaic y la expresión amorosa en el rostro de Levi, mientras se saludaban. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y su cara dibujara esa boba sonrisa enamorada. Armin se le acercó y le dijo de cerca que era demasiado evidente. Aquello le permitió de nuevo, bajar a la realidad. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Levi, fue un segundo el que a Eren le bastó para sentirse atacado por todos los pensamientos que había tenido desde la mañana y es que, con un segundo bastó para que todos sus sentimientos se elevaran hasta la capa más superficial de su piel cosquilleándole de pies a cabeza. Haciéndole sentir inseguridad y un poco de miedo. Levi avanzó, con su hijo en brazos hasta Eren.

– Hola señor Ackerman... – Sonrió. – O no lo veo por días, o lo veo dos veces en uno.

– Tienes razón. – Levi bajó a su hijo. – Tienes suerte que Smith te haya aceptado así, Eren.

– ¿Hm? – Parpadeó un poco, su desactivado cerebro, producto de encontrarse frente a Levi, no podía procesar tan poca información.

– Debes saber que siempre recibe estudiantes. – Eren asintió. – Pero jamás lo vi tan entusiasmado.

– Es que Eren será el mejor veterinario, sin duda. – Agregó Armin sonriéndole y agrandando a su amigo.

– ¡Oye, no digas eso!

– ¿Qué pasó, papi? – Preguntó Isaic, algo perdido en esa conversación de adultos.

Levi le explicó rápidamente a su hijo que ellos se habían visto en la mañana en el parque y los motivos por los cuáles se encontraron. Isaic llevó su mirada a Eren: "Si el señor Armin dice que el señor Eren Jaeger será el mejor veterinario, es porque lo será".

El rubio ofreció un café a su jefe, la conversación se estaba extendiendo y podía ser buena idea. Eren lo había pasado mal, aunque no sabía bien qué pasó... ¿Qué tan mal podía hacerle pasar un rato más en presencia de la persona que quiere? Levi aceptó la taza de café y procedió a sentarse en aquél sillón de la sala. Eren se dirigió a la cocina con su amigo, desde el arco que la separaba de la sala espió brevemente a padre e hijo. Isaic le mostraba que habían estado armando ese rompecabezas de "Día en el parque" y luego se acercó a ayudar a Armin.

– Gracias, gracias. – Todo el rostro de Eren estaba iluminado de emoción. – ¡Gracias Armin! Te debo una enorme.

– No fue nada, pero intenta disimular un poco la cara tonta que pones cuando lo ves, Eren... – Esas palabras no le sentaron bien. – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al notarlo cabizbajo.

– De hecho eso... Mejor lo hablamos después...

El sonido del agua hirviendo los interrumpió. Armin terminó de preparar el café y entonces ambos regresaron a la sala. Armin se sentía culpable, pensaba que tal vez se sintió ofendido por decirle que ponía una cara _tonta_ frente a Levi, pero le extrañaba, Eren no es así. El problema es que no sólo dejó de mostrarse estúpidamente enamorado si no que... Se estaba comportando demasiado serio. En cuanto Levi e Isaic se fueran, lo bombardearía a preguntas y no lo dejaría respirar hasta que termine de decirle qué sucedió. Su celular empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, pidió disculpas y se dirigió a la cocina a contestar.

Eren dio un sorbo a su café, empezando a sentirse nervioso. Sentía que lejos de acostumbrarse a tener a Levi delante suyo, ocurría al contrario: nuevamente lo intimidaba y avergonzaba al sentirse observado por él. Isaic se le acercó.

– Señor Eren Jaeger, antes de que llegue mi papá quería decirle algo...

– Es verdad... ¿Qué sucedió, Isaic? – Le preguntó acomodándose en el asiento para estar un poco más cerca de él.

– El señor Armin me dijo que él es su mejor amigo. – Afirmó.

– Sí, él lo es... ¿Por qué?

– ¿Y usted puede tener dos mejores amigos? – Eren rió, creía saber a dónde quería llegar el niño.

– Sí, puedo tener dos mejores amigos... – Aclaró. – Pero... Es difícil encontrar un buen mejor amigo. – Hizo un puchero adorable.

– ¿Por qué? – Los planes de Isaic parecían verse distorsionados.

– Un mejor amigo es alguien muy importante... – Comenzó. – No cualquier persona puede serlo. Tiene que inspirarte completa confianza.

Levi, miraba y escuchaba con atención cada palabra y movimiento que realizaban su hijo y Eren. Desde el inicio, le pareció extraña la forma en la que Isaic comenzó la conversación. Reparando en el hecho de que Armin es el mejor amigo y si Eren pudiera tener dos. ¿Será que a Isaic le molesta la amistad que mantienen él y Armin? Mientras esperaba el café su hijo le contó lo divertido que fue armar el rompecabezas junto a el señor Eren Jaeger. Levi comenzó a hacerse consciente de la diferencia que hace Eren en la vida del nene semanas atrás en su casa y no puede evitar preguntarse la razón. ¿Por qué él y no otra persona? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Genera una clase de curiosidad en Levi a través de Isaic que no puede ser calmada sólo con mirarlos interactuar. Es como si Isaic viera en Eren algo más, algo que trasciende lo superficial. Quería acostumbrarse a sentirse sorprendido, pero la sorpresa nueva que sentía, era producto de hallarse queriendo descubrir qué es, y no espiando qué hacen como ocurría antes. ¿Sería producto de empezar a confiar en él? Eren se está esforzando por enseñarle algo, Levi valora eso y entonces lejos de querer alejarlo de su hijo, se alivia de saber que está comprometido a tratar con él.

– Señor Eren Jaeger. ¿Yo no le inspiro completa confianza?

– Claro que sí, Isaic. – Le dijo seriamente.

– ¿Puedo ser su mejor amigo también? – Preguntó rápidamente, apoyando sus codos en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual en el que estaba sentado Eren.

– Sí, sí puedes. – Isaic sonrió. – ¿Tú confías en mí?

– Sí, señor Eren Jaeger. – Expresivo pero firme. Isaic demuestra que aunque es un niño tiene fuertes convicciones.

– ¿Yo puedo ser tu mejor amigo?

– ¡Usted ya es mi mejor amigo, señor Eren Jaeger! – Exclamó feliz. – Iré por mi titán aprendiz.

– Espera, Isaic. – Lo llamó haciéndolo detener. – ¿Sabes? Los mejores amigos se llaman por su nombre...

– ¿Qué quiere decir, señor Eren Jaeger?

– Que puedes llamarme sólo "Eren". – Permitió, esperando que el niño lo tuviera en cuenta.

– Hum... – Isaic miró a su papá, quién sólo se quedó quieto y en silencio. – ¿Puedo seguir diciéndole "señor Eren Jaeger"? – Preguntó mostrando un puchero.

No había perdido nada con intentarlo, aún así falló. Rió para sus adentros, ¿qué pensaría Levi que le dijo a su hijo que dejara de tratarlo con tanto respeto? No quería tener problemas con él pero tenía que pedírselo. Le hizo una seña con su mano, que se parara delante suyo. Asintió y posó su puño derecho en su pecho.

– Prometo ser tu mejor amigo, Isaic.

– Y yo el suyo, señor Eren Jaeger. – Lo imitó y luego corrió por su muñeco.

Corrió a la cocina por su titán aprendiz. El ambiente en la sala se tornó algo tenso para Eren, Levi lo estaba mirando demasiado y realmente no sabía de qué hablar, le avergonzaba sacar a relucir que se convirtió en el mejor amigo de su hijo, más teniendo en cuenta lo que él lo protege y cuida.

– Buen intento, Eren. – Parecía burlarse de él. – No puedo alardear, no sé por qué mi hijo decidió continuar llamándote por "señor".

– Yo tampoco sé. – Rió nervioso.

– ¿Te molesta mucho que lo haga? Puedo pedirle que de-...

– ¡No! ¡¿Cómo va a molestarme, señor Ackerman?! – Se apresuró a aclarar, algo exaltado. – Es raro, pero también, ya me he acostumbrado. – Mirando hacia sus lados, desviando la atención de esa fuerte mirada que tenía encima.

– Está bien. – Tragó. – Eren... – Lo llamó para que lo vea. – Ya sabes... Cuento contigo... Para cuidar a Isaic.

– ¡Claro que sí, señor Ackerman!

Eren sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada un momento, todas las inseguridades que había sentido antes se disiparon. Supo que Levi confiaba en él, lo suficiente para permitir que continúe cerca de Isaic. ¿Y quién sabe? Es probable que le permita estar cerca de él también. Después de todo no se animaría a enseñarle cosas a Isaic sin la supervisión de su padre, qué sucedería si después a Levi le molesta que le haya dicho algo o respondido a una pregunta de manera inadecuada.

Levi se levantó al ver que Isaic, volvía sosteniendo su titán y sonriéndose con Armin, de la cocina. "Ya es hora de irnos" dijo a su hijo, quién asintió y recogió sus cosas, guardándolas en su mochila. El niño se despidió de su niñero con una gran sonrisa y luego de Eren, abrazándolo y "Ojalá pueda verlo pronto, señor Eren Jaeger"; Levi saludó a ambos y Armin les abrió la puerta. Al cerrarla y girar, Eren estaba arrodillado frente suyo. Abrió los brazos y encapsuló sus piernas, frotando su mejilla en ellas

– ¡GRACIAS! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡¿Qué quieres Armin?! ¡Lo que me pidas lo conseguiré! – No cabían en sus palabras lo agradecido que estaba. – ¿Qué quieres? Conseguiré al hombre con el pene más largo y grande ¡Sólo para ti!

– Cierra la boca... – Lo regañó empujando su cabeza para que lo suelte. – ¡No quiero el pene más grande!

– Pero... ¡Pero...! ¡¿Entiendes lo que acaba de suceder?! – Eren se levantó del suelo y lo agarró por los hombros, lo sacudía suavemente.

Luego de deshacerse del molesto de Eren queriéndole conseguir un novio, Armin le preguntó por lo sucedido en el parque. Esa fue una larga conversación.

.

.

Armin salía del hospital, pasó por la firma en un papel que debía presentar en la universidad para validar los meses que practicó. Estaba oscureciendo, escondió su rostro dentro de su bufanda, la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Miró las calles poco habitadas y comenzó a dirigirse hacia dónde había pactado encontrarse con Jean esa tarde a través de mensajes. Estaba ansioso, ¡ya quería verlo! No podía creer que finalmente saldrían, aunque fuese una salida de amigos.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos dos chicos altos y forzudos lo tomaron de sus brazos y piernas alzándolo y llevándolo a un callejón un poco oscuro. El más alto de ellos lo alzaba del cuello de su ropa, mientras que el otro lo asediaba de atrás.

– Danos todo el dinero que tengas, _ricitos de oro_. – Le dijo el que tenía a sus espaldas, acercándole el rostro por encima de su hombro. Armin cambió su expresión asustada por asco. El aliento del chico olía demasiado mal.

– ¡Bájenme! – Pidió mostrándose fuerte, pero sin aire, el agarre le estaba apretando un poco el cuello. El que lo sostenía lo golpeó contra la pared sin soltarlo.

– ¿Eres sordo? – Le gritó el otro que no lo sostenía cerca de la oreja. – Te pedimos todo el dinero.

Armin intentó dar un cabezazo al que tenía delante suyo, consiguió soltarse y cayendo recostado sobre su lado derecho. El otro aprovechó y lo empezó a golpear en diversas zonas de su cuerpo, mientras que el primero volvía a recobrar el equilibrio. Al ser golpeado lo recordó, junto a Eren y Mikasa nunca nadie lo había molestado, el problema era cuando caminaba solo. Se preguntó si continuaba viéndose tan pequeño y flacucho como para ser atacado. A pesar de que había intentado defenderse no había podido escapar. Podía darles su dinero, pero él sabía que por la cantidad que traía lo golpearían igual.

– Escucha, rubio tonto... – Cansado de golpearlo le tironeó de nuevo sus ropas. – ¿Dónde tienes el dinero? ¿En estos bolsillos? – Le revisó los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. Tocando, tal vez, demasiado.

– ¡No! ¡Déjame! – Gritó Armin pegándole, inútilmente, con sus puños al tipo que lo tironeaba acercándolo, algo ruborizado por el manoseo del que era víctima.

– ¡Cállate! Tienes un buen culo... – El ladrón sostuvo con mayor firmeza el trasero de Armin.

– Está más redondo que el de una chica... – Mencionó el otro tocándolo también.

Alertado y asustado, Armin sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su billetera y, desesperado por ser soltado, la arrojó al final del callejón, justo dónde la luz de las calles circundantes iluminaba. El tipo que lo estaba tocando se quedó mirando lo que querían.

– No les servirá para mucho. – Avisó Armin, aprovechando la sorpresa de los atacantes logró soltarse y levantarse, para continuar con su camino. Los ladrones, entendiendo que no tenían más nada que quitarle al chico se fueron corriendo en alguna dirección. Armin suspiró, se había llevado un buen susto. Comenzó a caminar, despacio, le habían golpeado en el estómago, en su espalda, se sentía adolorido. Luego de algunas calles empezó a sentir el dolor en su rostro. Intentó tocarse para masajearse, pero antes de posar su mano en su cara se detuvo, la impresión le dio dolor. No le extrañó que tuviera su rostro lastimado también. Se preguntó qué sería mejor, los ladrones no le habían quitado su celular, podría llamar a Jean y decirle que tuvo un problema y que no pueden encontrarse. Lo que lo preocupaba también era que, ahora, no tenía dinero para regresar a su casa.

– ¡Oye Armin! – Una voz familiar lo sorprendió desde sus espaldas.

– ¿Ah? – Giró. – ¡Jean! – Exclamó sorprendido. No esperaba encontrárselo de camino.

– ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – Se le acercó violentamente a verlo de cerca.

– U-u-unos ladrones... – Intentó articular ruborizándose y retrocediéndose.

– ¡Estás sangrando! – Le gritó pareciendo regañarlo. – Ven... – Jean comenzó a caminar, Armin se quedó estático. – Vivo a unas pocas cuadras, podemos ir, curarte esas heridas.

El corazón de Armin se sintió detenerse en la vista del perfil de Jean diciéndole que podría desinfectarse esos ligeros cortes en su casa. Sin quererlo, comenzaba a sentirse una molestia, una carga: si no fuera por ser un distraído en primer lugar tal vez esos ladrones ni lo hubieran atrapado: ahora se encontraba dolorido y sin dinero.

– ¡No es necesario, Jean! – Reaccionó y se acercó, comenzando a caminar a su lado. Sintió cosquillas cerca de su corazón, aunque era tonto ya que... Jean se preocupaba por sus lastimaduras, simplemente. – Justamente estaba pensando en llamarte para avisarte que...

– ¿Qué dices? No puedes andar así, ¡se te infectará! – Exclamó y luego cambió su tono de voz. – Si no tendrás problemas. – Lo imitó de aquella vez en el hospital. Armin sólo bajó su rostro.

– Gracias...

– Tu casa queda un poco más lejos... ¿No es así? – Jean no pareció darle importancia.

.

.

Llegaron, Armin observó la fachada de la casa. Aunque ellos se conocieran desde hace muchos años y fueron compañeros en la escuela, él nunca la había visitado. No parecía ser muy grande y se veía muy humilde.

Jean abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó pasar a Armin. El olor a omelette se le impregnó en la nariz, haciéndole rugir la tripa. Jean se rió y se encaminó hacia la escalera a un lado de la sala, por dentro el ambiente era agradable, cómodos sillones en la sala, ceñía un gran chimenea de ladrillo en un extremo. Encima de la misma cuadros de fotos del pequeño Jean. Armin se sonrió al verlo regordete sonriendo, lloriqueando o simplemente mirando a la cámara.

– ¿Jean-boy? – La voz de una mujer los sorprendió a mitad de camino. – Volviste muy rápido... ¡Oh! ¡Hola! – Armin giró a verla, la mujer tenía los ojos tan pequeños como Jean, cabello castaño y una preocupada expresión en su rostro.

– No me llames así, frente a las visitas, mamá – Regañó Jean, ruborizado.

– Buenas noches, señora Kirschtein – Saludó Armin, riéndose: "¿Jean-boy? ¡Qué es eso!" – Mi nombre es Armin Arlert.

– ¿Eres amigo de Jeanb-... Jean? – La mujer se acercó. – Oh, estás lastimado...

– Sí, es mi amigo, mamá. Le voy a dar un poco de alcohol para que se desinfecte... – La mujer señaló una puerta en la planta baja. – El alcohol de ese baño lo tengo arriba. – Comenzó a subir. – Ven Armin. – Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

El primer piso era un pasillo algo alargado y tres puertas: una a cada costado y la tercera, en el fondo. Lo llevó hasta el fondo y le pidió que lo espere. Abrió la habitación de la derecha, de aquella puerta entreabierta salió olor a... "Pintura. ¿Será acrílico?" y regresó con un frasco que le extendió: "Alcohol etílico". Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz: se trataba del baño. Abriendo una de las puertitas del botiquín espejo que estaba pegado en la pared extrajo algodón.

– Ten... ¿Necesitas algo más? – Armin negó. – Bien.

Jean salió del baño y lo dejó desinfectarse sus heridas, aún así se quedó a su lado. Armin, se lavó con generosa cantidad de jabón sus manos y con mucha agua las heridas en su rostro.

– Esto va a arder... – Se avisó a sí mismo. Permitió al algodón absorber el alcohol medicinal y la apoyó con delicadeza en su mejilla: una herida que no había sangrado. La desinfectó suavemente y luego procedió a apoyarla en su mentón, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Jean apretó sus dientes. Incluso a él le ardía ver eso.

– Que imbéciles, mira que golpearte por un poco de dinero... – Se quejó.

– Creo que el débil soy yo. – Dijo Armin sonriendo paradójicamente. – Intenté defenderme pero sólo me golpearon más. – Levantó su abrigo para notar un moretón en su cadera. – No soy como tú o Eren, que pueden vérselas con cualquier tipo y no salir tan lastimados.

– Yo aprendí peleándome con el más testarudo de la humanidad. – Rió alardeando. Armin comenzó a reír.

– Nunca te vi voltear a Eren. Es más, recuerdo perfectamente que fue él quién de una patada te dejó tirado en el piso. – Sin darse cuenta, recordaba a su mejor amigo en la escuela.

– No hacía falta recordarme ese momento... – Jean frunció el ceño. – En ese entonces no sabía pelear como ahora.

– Fue gracias a Eren, entonces... – Sonrió, Armin se había acostumbrado al ardor del alcohol tocando su piel lastimada.

– Jean... – Llamó la voz de su madre al fondo del pasillo, llamando la atención de ambos.

– ¿Qué ocurre madre? – Algo fastidiado.

– Me preguntaba si tu amigo quería acompañarnos a cenar hoy... – Dijo con algo de timidez, dispuesta a recibir un reto por parte de su hijo.

– Le agradezco mucho la invitación, señora Kirschtein. – Respondió Armin suavemente, siendo amigable. – Pero debo irme a mi casa. Sólo pasé porque Jean me insistió en que me cure. – La mujer le sonrió amablemente y se retiró.

– Hablando de eso... Te robaron el dinero. – Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. – Ten... Te alcanzará para regresar a tu casa... – Tomó el bolsillo del abrigo de Armin y metió las monedas dentro.

– Sabes que si no fuera porque no ten-...

– Sí, lo sé. No lo aceptarías. – Dijo dejándolo en claro. – Tómalo como un préstamo, otro día me lo devuelves, Armin.

Una vez que Armin terminó de limpiar y desinfectar bien su herida, tiró en la basura el algodón que utilizó y se lavó las manos. Jean lo esperaba en el borde de las escaleras, para ya bajar de regreso.

– Jean... – Lo detuvo antes de que empezara a bajar. – ¿Has estado pintando tu casa?

– ¡No! – Respondió rápidamente. – Odio pintar la casa.

– Y... ¿Por qué hay olor a pintura?

.

.

Isaic estaba sentado en la falda de su tía Hanji, contándole cuánto se había divertido en la casa de su niñero, le explicó que fueron a buscar al señor Eren Jaeger a su casa, que conoció a su mamá y que le había parecido una mujer muy buena, que armaron un rompecabezas muy bonito y que se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

– ¡Creía que yo soy tu mejor amiga, Isaic! – reprochó la niña de anteojos cruzándose de brazos.

– Tu eres mi mejor amiga y el señor Eren Jaeger es mi mejor amigo. – Le respondió aclarando el malentendido.

– No me gusta, yo no sé quién es ese señor Eren Jaeger.

– El señor Eren Jaeger es el amigo de mi tía Mikasa y de el señor Armin, Alicia...

Hanji bajó de su falda al niño, él y su hija se fueron "discutiendo" hacia la sala. La mujer había pasado a visitar a su amigo dado que, se encontraba cerca de su casa y tenía que esperar a su esposo Mike, unos papeles se le acumularon, y debía leerlos antes de marcharse de su estudio de abogacía. Se aprovechó de la situación para molestar un poco de Levi.

– Así que... Son mejores amigos. – Declaró mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

– Sí...

– ¿Qué opinas tú de eso, Levi? – Preguntó rápidamente entrecerrando sus ojos. – Hace unos meses, en mi casa, echabas humo por las orejas... – Cambió su tono de voz para imitarlo. – "Tsk, ¡Isaic no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ese mocoso de mierda!" – Levi sin abrir mucho los ojos, miró hacia arriba. – ¡No me ignores! Te estoy hablando seriamente.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga, cuatro ojos? – Cambió su voz para imitarla a ella. – ¿"¡Eren es un chico realmente lindo! No me extraña que Isaic" – Regresó a su tono normal. – "lo quiera así"? – Hanji lo miró conteniendo la risa. – No me hablas seriamente, sólo estás aburrida y entonces jodes.

– ¡Qué amargado que estás, por favor! – Bufó buscando su celular en su cartera. – El día que conozca a Eren personalmente le pediré que también se convierta en tu mejor amigo y que te haga sonreír tanto como lo hace a Isaic. – Levi no dijo nada. – Ya, de verdad... Quiero saber qué opinas.

– No opino nada, lentes de mierda. – Hanji estiró sus labios.

– No te creo ni un poquitito, enano.

– Eren... – Levi chasqueó su lengua. – Parece ser un buen chico. – Hanji asintió con su garganta, queriendo saber más. – Hoy me lo encontré en el parque... ¿Recuerdas que empezaría su práctica de veterinaria?

– ¿En qué parque, Levi? – Hanji no quería sonar molesta, sabía que dónde se pusiera muy preguntona Levi le cortaría la conversación.

– Lo eligieron en el de los Smith...

– ¡Oh! ¡Allí hay muchos animales!

– Oh... ¿De verdad? – La ironía rugía desde lo profundo de su garganta.

– Te lo encontraste en el parque... ¿Y qué pasó? – La pierna de la mujer comenzó a moverse, ¡quería saber más!

– Digo... Parece ser responsable.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que sea mejor amigo de Isaic?

– ¡Me preguntaste que pienso al respecto! – Contestó exasperado. Hubo un silencio en el que se calmó. – Supongo que el mocoso Eren Jaeger está bien, Hanji. Le pedí que cuidáramos de Isaic y... Dijo que lo haría. Entonces, supongo que está bien.

– Eres increíble, enano... – Hanji sonreía cuál loca de manicomio. – Hubiera amado estar ahí en ese momento... – Se llevó una mano a la frente, tirándose del flequillo para atrás.

– Tch... No me molestes mucho, cuatro ojos.

– ¿Hace cuántos años crees que te conozco, Levi Ackerman? – Levi sólo la miró de costado. – Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Ella los adora, Levi es su mejor amigo y siempre piensa en él. De no ser porque está Isaic a su lado, con la muerte de Isabel, Levi se hubiera quedado completamente solo. Él es fuerte e igual hubiera sabido cómo salir adelante. Al tener a Isaic precisó un poco de ayuda, y ella no dudó en dársela, jamás. Fue una promesa la que le hizo a su amiga y, su hija también se lo pidió: "cuida de Isaic, mamá". Jamás va a olvidar las alas que le imaginó a su pequeña cuando la escuchó decir aquellas palabras. Ahora, se nota en la actitud de Levi desde septiembre pasado que apareció una nueva persona que a paso de hormiga está trabajando para cuidarlos también. Hay algo especial en Eren, Hanji lo sabe: Isaic se lo dijo. Lo recuerda vagamente de ese momento en que lo vio vestido de Santa Claus rodeado de flashes y luces en el parque. Está esperando pacientemente por el día en que Levi decida decírselo también. Ella no es prejuiciosa en absoluto, pero debe asegurarse que quién se acerque a sus seres queridos, no sea alguien que quiera lastimarlos.

.

.

Jean se tensó ante la pregunta de Armin, el rubio sólo lo miraba esperando una respuesta... Realmente no se imaginaba por qué le dieron tantos nervios si sólo se trataba de olor a pintura. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si encontrara otra clase de olores raros en su casa?

– ¿Hay olor a pintura? – Jean empezó a divagar tildándose – N-no me había dado cuenta... – Expresó algo nervioso.

– Está bien... – Armin sonrió. – Si no quieres decirme está bien... ¡No te preocupes! – Continuó caminando hasta la escalera.

– ¡Espera! – Jean lo detuvo. – Te mostraré...

El castaño regresó en el pasillo, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Armin, lo que encontró adentro hizo que su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa. Era un cuarto bastante grande. Armin quería ver todo: en el centro de la habitación había un trípode de pintura con un cuadro a medio hacer: era un pasaje. Mesas y pequeños bancos por doquier, el piso manchado de colores, las paletas de pintura, a un lado había una gran tela blanca cubriendo la pared y en el otro extremo montones de cuadros apoyados en el piso, acomodados por tamaño.

– ¡Jean! – Armin lo miró. – ¿Es enserio? ¿Pintas? – Al mencionarlo recordó que vagamente, antes de graduarse de la escuela, él había mencionado algo sobre su gusto por el dibujo.

– Eeeeh... Sí... – Se rascó la cabeza. – Puedes mirar si quieres...

Armin se aventuró entre aquellos cuadros acomodados en el piso, con bordes de fina madera para que se no se arruguen o arruinen. Había muchísimos: paisajes reales y fantásticos, animales, una pila era para retratos de personas. Revisando encontró miles de dibujos de su mejor amiga. Su estómago se retrajo, preguntándose si realmente quería seguir mirando.

– Hay muchos de Mikasa... – Dijo algo nervioso en voz baja.

– Sí... – Dijo Jean bajando su rostro. – Son viejos. Desde que terminamos... No he vuelto a dibujarla... – Aclaró.

– ¡No quise decir que eso era malo! – Se atajó. – ¿Ella sabe que pintas?

– No. No se lo dije.

El rubio no reparó de más en eso, sentía que podía ser incómodo para él. Detrás de los retratos de su amiga de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos, encontró una imagen de la persona con quién lo habían visto engañándola: la reconoció, era inconfundible, sobretodo porque la había vuelto a ver hace poco paseando a la perra que Eren rescató de la calle y resultó ser dueña. También había muchos cuadros de un chico de cabello negro, pequeños ojos castaños y pecas, siempre la misma cara, pero en todas expresaba algo diferente.

– Son realmente muy buenos, Jean. – Le sonrió. – Te felicito.

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – Jean se acercó rápidamente a él y le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos, moviendo su rostro y mirándolo desde diferentes ángulos. Armin se sorprendió, ruborizándose. – Me estoy perfeccionando en esto... Nunca dibujé una cara como la tuya. ¿Me permitirías pintarte, Armin? – Preguntó de repente.

– ¿Eh? ¿A mí? – Jean le soltó las mejillas y asintió. – Pues no lo sé, Jean... Estoy lastimado...

– ¡Puedo ignorarlo! – Se le acercó hasta ver de cerca sus ojos. – ¡Tus ojos son grandes, tu nariz es algo diferente a lo que he dibujado siempre, ni hablar de la forma redondeada de tu rostro!

– Está bien, Jean... – Aceptó dudoso. – ¿Podría ser cuando me cure de esto? – Señaló su mentón lastimado.

– Tienes razón. – Trató de calmarse. – Debes estar dolorido, seguramente tienes muchas ganas de llegar a tu casa y descansar... – Se giró para ocultar la vergüenza que le había dado. – Y yo pidiéndote ser modelo para mí...

Armin no pudo evitar sentirse halagado, estaba sorprendido sobre Jean. Aunque algo sabía, jamás se hubiera imaginado que poseía talento. Felicitándolo salieron de aquél cuarto de pintura.

Jean preocupado, decidió acompañarlo hasta la parada del autobús. Ahí fue poco el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar. Así que se despidieron hasta la próxima, Armin prometió avisarle cuando se le curaran las heridas para reunirse y hacer su retrato.

.

.

La nueva rutina de Eren comenzó a los pocos días, cuando Smith lo llamó a su celular una tarde avisándole que ya había llegado su uniforme, que al día siguiente podía comenzar a trabajar. Esa fue la última jornada laboral que tuvo en la veterinaria Pixis.

Su jefe lo despidió deseándole muchísimos éxitos en esta nueva etapa. Estaba seguro de que lo haría muy bien, la mujer de Pixis también le deseó suerte, acariciándole las mejillas y tironeándole un poco del cabello, le dijo que se sentía muy orgullosa de él, y que si olvidaba visitarlos de vez en cuando se enojaría mucho. Se acercó a su oído y le deseó suerte con ese hombre que tanto le gusta, el padre del niño adorable que los visitó un día. Eren se ruborizó un poco y agradeció a ambos por haberlo recibido, por todo lo que aprendió trabajando allí y que sin duda pasaría periódicamente a verlos. Nunca olvidará las palabras de Pixis: "Eren, en cuanto termines te espero de regreso". "¡Pues claro! ¿Quién bañará a Prisco peludo endemoniado y limpiará todas sus cochinadas?" El matrimonio rió, mientras Eren asumía su condena en el destino. "Nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti" mencionó emocionada la señora, secándose las pestañas humedecidas. Sabía que volvería, pero el marcharse por última vez de allí como un aprendiz de veterinaria lo hizo removerse: Extrañaría su trabajo.

Tenía confianza en sí mismo, había esperado mucho tiempo por este momento y era hora de hacerlo bien. A primera hora de la mañana, se encontraba frente a esa puerta blanca del personal. Se sentía como si empezara a cerrar sus ojos pero teniéndolos abiertos, comenzaría a vivir parte de su sueño haciéndose realidad. Respiró hondo y tocó el timbre, escuchando la chicharra para entrar.

Luego del pasillo, en el recibidor se encontraba la secretaria Rall y junto a ella hablando discretamente Smith padre quién lo recibió con una sonrisa y se lo llevó a los vestidores, exclusivos de los veterinarios, allí reconoció y saludó a sus colegas: dos jóvenes que no pasaban los veinticinco años, Sasha Braus una chica de alegre semblante, cabello lacio y frondoso y grandes ojos castaños; Connie Springer un varón al que su rapado resaltaba sus ojos miel, de amigables facciones y un hombre más grande cuya cara daba miedo: Keith Shadis cuya cabeza no guarda rastro de haber llevado pelo los últimos 365 días, pero eso no sucedía con su barba, oscuras ojeras rodeaban sus ojos y arrugas en su frente y bajo sus ojos. Ciertamente cuando lo vio, tuvo un poco de miedo: conoció a los tres cuando los más jóvenes se habían distraído un poco y el mayor los estaba regañando. Le pareció extraño que la chica estuviera con los hombres sin problemas en los vestidores, el ambiente del parque era muy distinto al que él está acostumbrado. Smith le otorgó la llave de un locker, le dijo que lo abriera y dentro encontró dos uniformes colgados perfectamente doblados y nuevos. Eren lo agradeció y el jefe se marchó dejándolo con sus compañeros nuevos de trabajo.

– ¡Bienvenido Eren! – Saludó Connie palmeándole la espalda con fuerza. La chica se le acercó también, sonriéndole.

– Gracias. – Correspondió al saludo. – Espero nos llevemos bien y hagamos un buen trabajo.

– Espero que "menos nos llevemos bien" y más "buen trabajo". – Saludó/reprendió el mayor.

– Ya sabes que este es el horario en que ingresamos nosotros. – Mencionó Sasha. – El señor Erwin me comentó que una estudiante ingresaría también.

– Oh sí, mi compañera. Ella tiene retrasado un examen, pero ni bien lo haga vendrá.

– ¡Qué bueno! No quiero ser la única entre tantos hombres...

– ¿Qué tanto te quejas? ¡Gracias a mí siempre tienes comida! – Añadió el joven de su edad. – Debería serte suficiente.

– Eso es cierto... – Asintió la chica sonriendo. – ¡Pero nunca está de más tener una amiga! – Connie y Eren la miraron. – ¡Ya saben! Para compartir las golosi-... ¡Para hablar de cosas de chicas! – Se corrigió.

– ¿Qué esperas, Jaeger? – El mayor ignoró las payasadas de los jóvenes. – Vístete para que podamos comenzar.

A medida que se dirigían a la granja, Keith le explicaba que había dos turnos de veterinarios: la mañana-tarde y la tarde-noche. Con el correr de los días sus horarios iban a ir rotando y, en caso de ocurrir un problema durante la noche con los animales y él encontrarse de turno, lo cuál sería identificado con un punto verde en sus horarios, debería concurrir en caso de que lo llamen. Siempre habrá guardias vigilando el lugar y darán aviso de ser necesario. El chico se había vuelto una máquina de decir que sí, el mayor le preguntó violentamente si realmente entendía o lo hacía por condescendencia, asustándolo más. Connie le susurró que se calmara, se acostumbraría.

Lo siguiente que le explicaron fueron los cuidados básicos que debía tener al trabajar con los animales y siempre hacer, lo que estudió. Los ayudaba un equipo de entrenadores que conocería más tarde. En compañía de Shadis repasó todo aquello que Smith le había enseñado el día de la primera entrevista con los animales terrestres. Esta vez lo entendió mejor, tal vez porque se lo explicó alguien de su ámbito.

Todo parecía marchar bien, Eren se sentía a gusto, hasta que un peluquín rubio fue divisado a la distancia. Pidió permiso al mayor de los veterinarios para retirar a Eren un momento y se lo llevó. La caminata era silenciosa y lenta, eterna. Por momentos Eren podía sentir cómo los ojos de Erwin se clavaban en él.

– Mi padre me pidió que te buscara, no es que tengo asuntos contigo. – Rompió el silencio, seriamente. Eren no contestó. – ¿Cómo has manejado el asunto de mantenerte alejado del señor Levi?

– Creí que había entendido que no voy a hacer algo que usted me pida, Erwin. – Dijo seriamente, sin dejar de caminar.

– Esto es genial. – Rió de costado. – Uno de los motivos por el cuál no le pedí a mi padre que ni se le ocurriera echarle un ojo a tu currículo fue para esto.

– ¿Eh? – Eren se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Lo entiendes verdad? – Erwin no se acobardó y siguió sonriendo. – Yo puedo hacer de tu trabajo aquí, un infierno.

– Usted no es mi jefe... – Se defendió rápidamente.

– No me interesa lo que mi padre escriba en tus aprendizajes y progresos, tu carta de recomendación. No tengo interés en sabotear tu carrera. – Hizo un ademán de manos, le restaba importancia a ello. – Lo que me interesa, es alejarte del señor Levi.

– No podrá hacer eso. – Esto era una declaración de guerra. Eren no se dejaría vencer tan fàcilmente. – No le importa cuando veo o no al señor Ackerman. No podrá impedirlo.

– Ya lo veremos, _Erencito_... – Su voz bailaba con sus pasos, hacia delante, dándole la espalda. – Ya lo veremos...

Continuará...

* * *

Quiero agradecerles, de corazón, a los que siguen la historia desde el inicio y a los que se fueron sumando en estos últimos días: les doy la bienvenida. Gracias también a los que me dejan su opinión :D Me hacen sentir apoyada y motivada!

¡Gracias por la paciencia y por haber leído! Ojalá les haya gustado el cap. y me despido hasta pronto!


	6. Él también lo ama (Parte II)

¡BUENAS! Acá Juli haciendo su aparición... Quiero pedirles perdón por que me tardé. Inmediatamente después de subir el capítulo 5 tuve una semana de hard estudio y, el cap lo empecé una semana más tarde. Y luego ya empecé las clases y el tiempo se redujo considerablemente. Pero mil gracias por su paciencia!  
Cómo siempre, disfrútenlo y ojalá les guste :D !

Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_ : Él también lo ama (Parte II).

¿Es a él a quién acaban de llamar por su diminutivo "Erencito"? ¡Ni siquiera a su padre cuando era pequeño se lo permitía! Veía su espalda mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por el enojo. La sombra de sus cejas oscurecía sus ojos resaltando el fulminante brillo de su mirada. Con pasos pesados caminó hasta el rubio, que se había adelantado bastante, y se detuvo exactamente detrás de él. Recordó abruptamente su conversación con Armin: no debía dejarse llevar por las provocaciones.

• • •

Eren dio un largo suspiro luego de contarle todos los sucesos de su entrevista en el parque, sentados como indios en el piso junto a un pequeño plato con galletitas. Su amigo se quedo observándolo en silencio. Estaba re-pensando todo lo que había escuchado e intentando encontrar las palabras para animar al castaño. En su mente imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles y para dar con la realidad necesitaba más información.

– ¿Qué tienes, Armin? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? – Preguntó tranquilo, tomó una galletita sabor limón y la mordió para distraer su preocupación.

– Estaba pensando, Eren... – Viajó sus pupilas por los bordes superiores de sus ojos. – Dices que... Te pidió que te alejaras del señor Ackerman, no te dijo la razón. Lo vio y a Isaic salir de la veterinaria, y también te vio a ti luego de verlos: tenías tu cara de enamorado. – Eren se sonrojó desviando su mirada al piso. – Sí, esa expresión que tenías hoy... Entonces entendemos que Erwin sabe lo que sientes. Y te dijo que no tienes chance con él porque, evidentemente, quiere hacerte sentir inferior.

– La razón es que él también... – Eren frunció su nariz. – Él también...

– Lo quiere. – Terminó la frase, con cuidado. – Oye, Eren...

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Eren alrededor de un minuto. Sin darse cuenta, entristeció su expresión. Empezó a mover sus ojos observando en diferentes direcciones tratando de concentrarse. Armin no dijo eso a propósito. ¿Por qué había estado todo el día evitando esa realidad? Erwin no podía dar tales amenazas si tuviera sentimientos superficiales o si sintiera una simple atracción. Lo sabía pero se negaba a admitirlo. Definitivamente y aunque le cueste aceptarlo: Quiere a Levi. Se recostó flexionando sus piernas hacia arriba, tapándose la cara. Qué tonto había sido, se empeñó en preguntarse infinidad de cosas cuando la respuesta era tan simple. Se sintió un idiota y a su vez comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo. Las palabras de Erwin tuvieron un peso especial, realmente lograron hacerle perder confianza en él mismo.

– Sí... Tienes razón... – Volvió a suspirar

– Lo siento, no quise deci-...

– ¡Lo sé! No te disculpes... – Se sentó nuevamente, tragando pesado. – Yo debí ser un poco más inteligente y... – Bajó el tono de su voz, escondiendo sus labios tras unos dedos. – Haberlo pensado detenidamente antes.

El rubio observó con detenimiento a Eren y continuó analizando la situación. Que Erwin sintiera afecto por su jefe no quería decir que todas las oportunidades para su amigo se volvían nulas. No dependía de quién estuviera tras él, si no de la forma en la que Eren se acercara, lo conociera e intentara hacer que lo quiera.

– Pero escucha Eren... – Armin le apoyó firmemente una mano en su hombro, obteniendo su atención.

– ¿Tienes una idea? ¿Cómo lidiaré con esto si tengo a Erwin en mi camino? ¡Armin tienes que ayudarme! – Preguntó rápidamente sin parpadear, ni respirar. – Incluso todavía, luego de todas las veces que estuve con él, siento que es difícil hacer que me note.

– No creo que puedas apartar a Erwin de tu camino, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que... Te enrostró que lo estaba tocando y que estaba cerca del señor Ackerman... – Armin se rascó la mejilla con un dedo. – Pero sí pienso que no tienes menos posibilidades que antes de que supiéramos esto.

– No me hables en difícil, Armin. – Eren ya no podía usar la cabeza.

– Tu... Sólo debes continuar acercándote a él. – Esbozó una leve sonrisa. – El curso del tiempo nos traerá respuestas desde el propio señor Ackerman.

– ¿Y qué hago con Erwin? ¡No debe ser hoy la única vez que vaya al parque por su trabajo! – Se acercó a Armin desesperado. – ¿Y si se encuentran por ahí, en la calle?

– ¡Es algo que no puedes evitar, Eren! – Se alejó un poco, levantando el tono de voz para que reaccione. Eren regresó a su lugar recostado en el piso. – Si vuelve a provocarte sólo, deberías actuar comúnmente...

– ¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo? – Eren rió con una carcajada seca. – Actuar común para mí es...

– Bueno, está bien... ¡Olvida lo que dije! – Ambos rieron.

Actuar común para Eren es amarrarse de las ropas, dar patadas y puñetazos a quién lo moleste. Enojarse sin medida, tomar decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era bueno que el ambiente se haya vuelto amigable de nuevo.

– Dices, entonces... – El color había regresado al rostro de Eren, así como su voz se notaba que estaba más tranquilo. – Que me controle si Erwin me provoca.

– Exacto. No le des tanta importancia. – Añadió. – Él sólo quiere hacerte perder las esperanzas y desistir.

– No quiero renunciar, Armin... – Suspiró.

– Lo sé, no lo hagas. Sin embargo... – Eren volvió a su expresión neutra. Cada "pero" de Armin significa que hay que prestar atención. – Debes saber cuando parar, Eren. – Un silencio se prolongó en la sala de la casa de Armin.

– Sí... – Eren bajó su rostro, entendiendo.

Armin quiso decir más, pero eran demasiadas verdades para un sólo día y Eren ya cargaba con la presión de esa mañana. Le bastaba con dejar advertido a su amigo, a sabiendas que en el momento en que Ackerman estuviera frente a él, los consejos y advertencias perderían completamente su valor.

• • •

Quería detenerlo y preguntarle por la verdad. Pero le daba miedo, tenía miedo de encontrarse con un gran paredón y estrellarse contra él. Tenía miedo de que le dijera algo que iba a doler. Miró sus pies y movió sus labios, sin exhalar aire por ellos, para comenzar a caminar y alcanzar al rubio.

– Sé dónde está la oficina de tu padre. No necesitas acompañarme hasta ahí. – Erwin lo miró.

– No te acompañaba, voy al mismo lugar... – Dijo seriamente. – No me hace gracia caminar a tu lado. ¡Imagínate!

– Bien, entonces iré por mi cuenta. – Aceleró su paso para alejarse lo suficiente y caminar tranquilo, sin presión.

Erwin se quedó extrañado, esa no era la reacción que esperaba, aún así no era negativa. Se aseguraría de dejarle en claro que Levi Ackerman le pertenecía a él. Después de todo, tenía buenas cartas guardadas: impediría por cualquier medio que ellos se encuentren.

.

.

Tocó dos veces la gran puerta de cedro del estudio del señor Smith. Escuchó un suave "adelante" y las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron con el movimiento.

– Con permiso. – Dijo sutilmente cerrando sus ojos, el ruido le había parecido completamente desagradable.

– ¡Eren! – Saludó con efusividad. – Lo siento, envié a la secretaria Rall a comprar un producto para detener el molesto sonido de esta puerta. Pero ella no sabe demasiado, _accidentalmente_ trajo otra cosa... – El hombre se acercó a una bolsa de papel de madera y sacó lo que había dentro. Acomodó sus anteojos y entrecerró sus ojos para leer mejor. – "Limpiador de superficies de metal". – Dijo con una sonrisa ocasional.

– Está bien, señor... – Se excusó Eren. – Sólo me dio sensibilidad en los dientes.

– ¡Pero eso no está bien! – Se le acercó tocándole el hombro y señalándole con la otra mano la silla. – Siéntate, por favor.

– Gracias. – Eren se acercó al escritorio y suavemente corrió la silla para obtener lugar y sentarse. – ¿Para qué me necesitaba?

– Ah, veras... – El hombre esbozó una sonrisa alegre. – Junto con la señorita Rall y el limpiador de metales, llegó esto... – Le extendió una caja de gamuza roja. Eren la miró y paseó sus dedos sobre la vellosa textura. – ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrela!

– Usted está más curioso que yo respecto de esto. – Sonrió Eren revisando la forma de abrirla.

Descubrió dentro un broche: "Veterinario: Eren Jaeger". Sus ojos se iluminaron y no supo qué decir. Quiso brincar, gritar y abrazarse a ese hombre que tenía frente suyo. No importaba cuánto se había preocupado por su carrera universitaria: mil veces lo inundó el miedo de no poder hacerlo, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno, de olvidarse cosas importantísimas que aprendió y en consecuencia hacerlo todo mal. Tener aquella placa negra de letras doradas con la palabra mágica de sus sueños y su nombre lo hacía sentir indudablemente feliz.

– ¡Póntela Eren! – Alentó. – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti respecto de todo lo que tu harás por nosotros.

Eren se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, bajó el cierre de su campera negra de uniforme y estiró su chomba blanca de cuello y botones bordó y la colocó.

– Muchas gracias, señor Smith. – En su rostro podía notarse lo feliz que se sentía.

– Pórtala con orgullo. – El ambiente desbordaba confianza. – No es que yo estuviera más curioso que tu. – Admitió. – Desde el principio supe qué era. Sólo que es hermoso ver la expresión de jóvenes como tú recibiéndola. Me trae buenos recuerdos...

– ¿Cuáles, señor? – Preguntó con curiosidad y voz concisa.

– La primera vez que me reconocieron... – Comenzó a relatar. – Fue hace muchos años, era algo más mayor que tú pero... El parque no era lo que conoces ahora. Era mucho más pequeño. – El hombre entornó la mirada hacia el escritorio. – Yo estaba sentado dónde tu ahora. – Le señaló sutilmente su lugar. – Y mi padre me dijo que me había convertido en un buen empresario.

– ¡Suena genial! – Se entusiasmó Eren.

La tranquilidad que le transmitía Smith era increíble. Le recordaba de cierta manera a Pixis, aunque sabía que no era igual. En su nuevo trabajo debe dar más que su máximo para convertirse en un profesional. Hablaron sólo un poco de su amor hacia los animales y que tuvo que convencer a su padre para ser un veterinario. Luego volvió al trabajo.

Todo fue tranquilo y entretenido. Todos los animales están en buen estado de salud, exceptuando los más viejos, pero es sólo cuestión de prestarle atención en los horarios que toman medicinas o que se les tiene que hacer chequeo; y alguna que otra hembra preñada. El parque cuenta con granja y zoológico, para estos animales se ha construido una zona dónde pueden estar bajo techo, en estaciones que las temperaturas distan mucho de las que están acostumbrados o lluvias y también con su espacio al aire libre, y acuario. Todos los cuidados ambientales eran correctos para asegurarles a los animales la supervivencia.

Su mañana había sido tranquila. Keith continuaba dándole miedo, pero la atmósfera alegre que generaba la pareja canon de veterinarios recibía la mayoría de los retos. Por dentro reía, no lo hacía libremente, todavía necesitaba tomar un poco de confianza con ellos, sin mencionar que temía que el mayor lo regañe por disfrutar de las situaciones. La chica parecía ver a todos los animales como comida, eso lo preocupaba un poco, pero luego aparecía el chico diciéndole que deje de soñar. Discutían porque él no entendía la razón por la que ella decidió ser veterinaria: "¡Amo a los animales, Connie!". Y el chico la reprendía: "¡Lo que tu amas es comer animales, Sasha!". El altercado terminaba con ellos dos tironeándose de las orejas o imitando golpes y poses de artes marciales, claro, sin tocarse y, por supuesto, divirtiéndose. Había notado que otros empleados se acercaban a mirar cada vez que se levantaban la voz entre ellos y se quejaban "No sé por qué no admiten que se aman y son felices para siempre...", aseguraba que el chico los había escuchado pero simplemente los ignoró. Ciertamente le daba igual si ellos se querían, pero se le hacía agradable verlos. Habló a espaldas del mayor con ambos, estudiaron juntos durante la universidad en otra ciudad y decidieron mudarse a probar suerte, su currículo cayó en manos de Smith y consiguieron el trabajo hace 2 años. Son amigos desde la secundaria y por lo que entendió viven en un edificio, son vecinos. Se dio a conocer, comentó que todavía está en la carrera y que trabajó en una veterinaria los últimos dos años.

Resulta que por turnos uno a uno los veterinarios desde las 12 a las 13 del mediodía, pueden detenerse 15 minutos del trabajo para almorzar. Se alegraba que su madre le entregara una pequeña lunchera con sándwiches antes de irse. Shadis por ser la bienvenida de Eren les permitió a los tres jóvenes marcharse a almorzar juntos. Se sorprendió de la increíble cantidad de comida que Sasha había preparado. Claro es que era para ella y Connie, aún así el chico le insistió a Eren en que tomase algo que le guste si quería. Se acomodaron en una gran manta. Debía tratarse de un milagro que Shadis les permitiera comer a los tres juntos.

– ¡Efto pafa una vef en la fida Eren! – Habló luego de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

– ¡Traga antes de hablar, Connie! – Lo retó la chica.

– ¿Ah? – Respondió contrariado. Tragó. – ¡Quién se queja!

– Chicos... – Intentó mediar Eren.

– ¡No me grites! – Continuó discutiendo.

Era inútil. Sólo podía prestar atención y utilizar la pelea para reírse de ella camino a casa, o distraerse. Cerró los ojos mientras mordía su sándwich: tomate y pollo. Su cuerpo se activa con los recuerdos de él compartiendo esa mesa con Levi y su hijo. Quiere tanto a Isaic y atesora tanto el tiempo que comparten. El niño le abrió su corazón: corre a sus brazos gritando su nombre siempre que lo ve, le pidió que sean mejores amigos. Y a raíz de eso su padre, la persona que quiere, le dijo que lo aceptaba. ¿Cómo no querer a ese par? Levi, le gusta llamarlo por su nombre en su mente cuando lo piensa, echa a andar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, es tan guapo y fuerte, desde su forma de estar, su olor, su mirada hasta las palabras que dice, todo le atrae. Frente a su hijo controla su vocabulario pero a solas dice las cosas como piensa y no le importa que se oiga bonito, su autoritaria voz hace que sus palabras adquieran un énfasis especial y cautivador. E Isaic es tan inocente y bueno, seguramente por la educación que recibió de su padre, quién no parece haber sido en ningún momento malo o severo con él, ya que se nota en los grandes ojos grises de niño que lo idolatra. Su corazón se aceleró de ansiedad: quiere verlos, y ahora.

Reparó en que sus compañeros estaban revisando sus mensajes nuevos y recordó que dejó su celular en el locker. Creía que no podía tenerlo consigo durante el trabajo, entonces les preguntó, la respuesta no fue muy alentadora.

– Si quieres traerlo debes asegurarte de que Shadis no lo vea. – Aconsejó la chica.

– La primera y última vez que me vio con él, se lo entregó a unos monos. – Admitió Connie mirando su teléfono con una expresión algo triste.

– ¿Y qué sucedió? – Preguntó Eren, curioso.

– Se lo pusieron en la nariz y empezaron a hacer equilibrio con él, cuando sonó se lo llevaron a la oreja y empezaron a sacudirlo creyendo que de esa forma sonaría de nuevo.

Sasha dio una carcajada, aquella anécdota era su preferida. Esa risa se le contagió a Eren, quién intentó ser mas discreto. Connie agarró a Sasha de su campera de abrigo, pidiéndole que dejase de reírse, que no era gracioso, que en su momento tuvo miedo de que los monos rompieran su teléfono. Pero ella no le hizo caso y continuó burlándose aún más de él. Eren se preocupó por el atuendo de la chica, si Connie continuaba tironeando se lo arruinaría. Desde las espaldas de Eren, sonó una voz femenina llamándolo.

.

.

Armin e Isaic ya habían regresado del kinder y ahora el niñero se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, recibió una llamada telefónica, miró el remitente, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y con cuidado llevó el teléfono a su oreja. Sus heridas habían sanado bastante con buenos cuidados y ya no usaba vendaje.

– ¿Mikasa? – Contestó sin dejar de revolver con el cucharón de madera.

– _Armin, ¿cómo estás?_ – Su voz se sentía más aguda, seguramente producto del micrófono del celular. – _¿Tus lastimaduras?_

– Mejorando, gracias. – Rió. La chica se quedó en silencio. – Estoy cocinando pero... ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó con algo de miedo.

Mikasa no es tonta y, definitivamente, no le gustan los secretos. Ella, consecuencia de que Armin se lo pidió, espera pacientemente para que Eren le cuente qué es lo que ocurre con su actitud entorpecida y en su trabajo con Erwin. Armin, definitivamente tomó la decisión de hablar de nuevo con su mejor amigo, momentáneamente tenía que retirar la comida del fuego por lo que no podía continuar escuchando a Mikasa haciendo catarsis por la situación. Disculpándose con su amiga apagó rápidamente la hornalla y tomó dos platos de la alacena. Al verlos se preocupó: últimamente su abuelo sale mucho y cuando le pregunta a dónde va, nunca parece querer decirle a dónde.

– ¿Se habrá metido en algo raro? – Susurró a los platos.

– ¿Quién, señor Armin? – El niñero dio un salto. No se había dado cuenta de que Isaic estaba a su lado mirándolo confundido.

– Me diste un buen susto. – Suspiró. – ¿Qué traes ahí? – Le señaló unas hojas blancas que llevaba en sus pequeñas manos.

– Son dibujos que hice hoy, señor Armin. Quería enseñárselos.

Armin le pidió que lo espere un momento, sirvió la comida para ambos en los platos, tapándolos para impedir que se enfríen y los llevó a la mesa. Los cubiertos y los vasos ya estaban acomodados. Entonces se sentó de costado.

– A ver, muéstrame tus dibujos.

El niño los ocultaba abrazándose a las hojas. Pero al enseñárselos dio una luminosa sonrisa. En el primero había un niño, de cabello negro mirando hacia el frente con una amplia sonrisa, junto a él un cuerpo más pequeño sentado, dos pequeños ojos verdes, y largo y despeinado cabello marrón le daban identidad. Junto a ellos había un animal parado, a juzgar por la forma de sus orejas y de su cola, parecía ser un perro. Había un gran y amarillo sol en el cielo y mucho pasto verde. El trazo del crayón rellenaba el dibujo con bonitos pero irregulares círculos: la forma en la que Isaic pinta.

– Este soy yo, señor Armin. – Señaló al niño en el dibujo. – ¿Lo ve? Tiene el pelo negro como el mío.

– Si, lo veo. – Sonreía el niñero.

– Este es el titán aprendiz. – Tocó con su dedo al muñeco sentado junto al niño. – Él me estaba ayudando porque le curamos la patita a un perrito.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué le pasó al perrito? – Le preguntó con voz preocupada.

– Le dolía...

– Ah, le dolía y entonces, ¿le pusieron esta venda? – Señaló una cinta blanca que rodeaba una pata delantera del canino.

– ¡Sí! – Isaic sacudía sus pies en la silla.

– Qué bonito dibujo, Isaic. – Felicitó Armin pasando la hoja. – ¿Y éste?

En el trazo se veía todo el esfuerzo que había puesto el niño en que quedara bien. Líneas suaves pero firmes. El dibujo mostraba a un hombre de cabello negro y semblante serio. Vestía una capa verde y de la cintura para abajo un pantalón negro y, lo que Armin consideraba, zapatos.

– Él es mi papá. – Dijo sonriendo. – ¿No es igual?

– Pero su atuendo es raro... – Señaló Armin.

– ¡Ah! Eso es por que... Mi papá se llama como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. ¿Lo recuerda?

– Claro que sí.

– Para mí, mi papá es el papá más fuerte de la humanidad y entonces, le puse la capa de mi héroe.

– Qué bien que está, realmente te quedó parecido. – Sonrió felicitándolo. – ¿A la maestra le gustó?

– La señorita Nanaba... – Isaic se ruborizó un poco. – Dijo que mis dibujos fueron de los más lindos de la clase. – Armin se lo quedó mirando. – Quiero hacer más dibujos lindos para la señorita Nanaba, señor Armin.

– ¿Ah sí?

– ¿Qué podría dibujarle, señor Armin?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Algo que, desde hace poco, le gustaría recibir es su retrato por parte de la persona que le gusta, aunque su significado sea completamente distinto a la importancia que él mismo le daría. Si la maestra era alguien especial para Isaic y quería regalarle un dibujo, le encantaría.

– ¿Qué te parece si la dibujas a ella? – Tenía en cuenta que sólo sería el dibujo de un niño, pero así como había dibujado a su padre, podía hacerlo.

Isaic se hechó hacia atrás apenas en su silla, y sonrió. Sus ojos se iluminaron pero luego miró hacia abajo.

– ¡La señorita Nanaba es muy linda! – Respondió algo alterado, avergonzado. – No me quedaría tan linda como es en realidad.

Armin disimuladamente se rió: "a _sí que a Isaic le gusta su maestra del jardín de infantes_ ". El hecho le causó ternura y entonces optó por una idea más simple.

– Entonces... En vez de hacerle un dibujo, ¿por qué no le regalas una flor?

La idea pareció convencer al niño ya que frunció el ceño, pensándolo, y luego relajó su rostro. Asintió con la cabeza y entonces el niñero dejó el dibujo que hizo Isaic a un lado para que pudieran almorzar.

.

.

– Eren... – El aludido se giró y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. – ¡Hola!

Sus ojos no lo estaban engañando. De cualquier manera si querían crear una especie de espejismo o hacer realidad uno de sus deseos, no sería la persona frente suyo a quién querría ver. Sin duda imaginaría un apuesto hombre de cabello negro, profundos ojos grises y expresión sombría. Sin embargo quién se encontraba frente a él, y vistiendo el uniforme del parque, era Annie. Esa chica de la que intentó escapar cada vez que se veían. Y es que en primer lugar, a él no le gustaban las chicas, y en segundo lugar, si lo hicieran ella sería la última persona en quién se fijaría. Por su culpa, y también de un caballo mujeriego, su mejor amiga había estado disgustada varios días. No lo manifestó como cualquier otra chica, llorando y comiendo helado mientras miraba películas de desamor, pero Eren lo sabía: Mikasa se sintió decepcionada al enterarse de la traición de Jean. La pregunta era ¿de sí misma o de él? Bueno, eso no lo sabría nunca. Aunque intentó preguntárselo ella desvió la conversación. Recordaba cómo Mikasa reparó en que la habían visto con él fuera de la veterinaria y que ella quería, insistentemente, acercársele. Le aconsejó que la alejara en buenos términos y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si Mikasa supiera que Annie es la clase de chica que se mete con cualquier chico, sin importarle que tenga novia, sin duda no le aconsejaría de esa manera. No es que Eren quiera hacer sufrir a la rubia. No es la primera vez que una chica se fija en él y es simplemente que asume que si no le hace caso a las indirectas deberían de darse cuenta de que no está interesado en esa persona en particular. Siempre era el mismo procedimiento en estos casos, a veces le costaba más que otras. Él siempre trata de dar en la tecla con el tipo de chica que se le quiere acercar. Dicen algunos heterosexuales que las mujeres son difíciles de comprender, pero es porque no saben leer entre líneas lo que ellas quieren decir, lo que ellas esperan del pedazo de carne que tienen en frente, y esa es la clave: demostrar que uno no es lo que ella espera. Pero hay mujeres perseverantes y entonces generan problemas. Recurrir a su homosexualidad para rechazar a alguien es algo que ha utilizado en casos extremos. No le gusta ventilar por el mundo que lo suyo no son las mujeres y así es como termina mordiéndose el labio. Hay tantos hombres que valen la pena desperdiciando su vida junto a mujeres que no se saben hacerse entender. Eren adora ser hombre, a demás de que ama su cuerpo, pero a veces, y mucho más últimamente, desearía que no representaran tales diferencias para las demás personas, que eso no fuera un impedimento, tal vez eso lo ayudaría a llamar la atención de ese bombón en quién apoyó sus ojos.

Los veterinarios se quedaron en silencio al ver que era Annie quién se acercó a "saludar".

– ¡Annie! – Fingió una sonrisa amable. – ¿Como estás? ¿Trabajas aquí?

– Sí. Verás...

La chica comenzó a hablar sin parar explicándole a Eren que forma parte del cuerpo de entrenadores, para Eren las cosas no podían ponerse peor. Pensó que al dejar la veterinaria de Pixis no tendría que lidiar más con ella, pero resulta que... ¡Nunca le había preguntado en qué trabaja!

Recordó: " _no le puedo quitar la costumbre de subirse a las camas_ ". ¿¡Cómo no iba a poder con una caniche!? Trabaja controlando animales mucho más grandes. Por un momento por su mente se preguntó qué habría estado esperando que Eren respondiera a eso y entonces sólo por un momento pensó en todos aquellos hombres que se quieren arrancar el cerebro intentando entender a las mujeres. Está completamente seguro de que Annie lo busca para divertirse una o dos veces, razón por la cuál ella buscaba amoldarse a lo que él "necesita".

Connie y Sasha interrumpieron la conversación que llevaba, le dijeron que debían regresar al trabajo. En un movimiento fugaz el chico aprovechó para comentarle a Eren que Annie era una chica que suele dar miedo. Se toma muy enserio el trabajo, de hecho es muy buena en él, pero no socializa. Le preguntó de dónde la conoce, pero la rubia interrumpió su conversación al amarrarse al brazo del castaño, el cuál se quedó inmóvil y tieso buscando que lo suelte. Pero no ocurrió, Eren no pudo terminar de hablar con Connie y, sospechaba, que continuaría siendo de esa manera, siempre que trabajen juntos.

En cuanto los tres veterinarios se reunieron con el veterano, se les fueron asignadas diferentes tareas. Sasha se quedaría en la granja, Connie iría a la zona de zoológico y Eren aprendería los trabajos en el acuario con Shadis. Aunque ese hombre le daba miedo, internamente agradeció no tener que quedarse cerca de donde Annie tenía que trabajar.

– Ya conociste a los animales de granja, por último verás el zoológico, contamos con algunos mamíferos y aves varias de la zona. Posiblemente eso sea mañana. – Inició. – Ahora nos dirigiremos al acuario. No sé si Springer o Braus lo han dicho, pero una _nariz de botella_ está embarazada.

– ¿De verdad? – El rostro de Eren se iluminó. – ¡¿De cuánto?!

– Se encuentra en el segundo semestre.

Ya contaba con tres: una yegua de brillante cabello negro, una cierva y se sumaba una delfín. De los animales acuáticos, los delfines son los favoritos de Eren. ¿Cuánto más hallaría escondido en ese lugar? " _Pensar que estuve a punto de dejar pasar esta oportunidad_ ". Shadis le explicó que todavía no puede trabajar en la zona de acuarios, porque no tiene su traje acuático. Pero conforme el paso del tiempo, Smith se lo facilitaría y entonces podría ser asignado a cualquier parte: la granja, el acuario o el zoológico.

El recorrido empezó en la pecera de los tiburones ángel, que realmente le daban miedo. Llegaron a una escalera que ascendía para llegar al orificio de la pecera de esos animales. Shadis le enseñó cómo se debía trabajar con ellos: debía ser rápido al alimentarlos, ya que a veces pelean por la comida. No son agresivos, pero a veces logran lastimarse entre ellos y eso es un problema. En caso de que se lastimaran debía de avisarle a su superior de turno. Lo siguiente fue un pasillo con increíbles ventanales que se ceñían en las paredes de decoración tipo caverna, mostrando la pecera. La iluminación era tenue y permitía apreciar todos los colores de peces y las especies del lugar. Hasta que llegaron a un aviso " _personal autorizado_ " casi imperceptible: Eren jamás habría notado que eso era una puerta, estaba decorada igual que la pared. Al ingresar era una gran habitación de altas peceras y techo vidriado, de esa forma se iluminaban las aguas de los peces.

Luego de aprender los cuidados del agua dulce de los peces de la caverna y sus períodos de alimentación, se dirigieron a las piletas de los delfines. Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron al notar que se encontraban al aire libre. Un gran anfiteatro de escalones pintados de celeste igual que el piso hasta las diferentes peceras semiesféricas que se incrustaban en el piso. El gris del cielo daba un aspecto desanimado y aburrido.

– Aquí es dónde se realiza el show de los delfines, fuera de temporada son sólo los domingos y se suspende si hay lluvia. – Ciertamente Eren miró a sus alrededores y no encontró ni una pizca de vida. Pero Shadis caminó por el borde de las piscinas hasta el fondo. – ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

– ¡Voy!

Eren dejó de admirar el escenario y siguió a su superior. Subieron una escalera e ingresaron a un pasillo techado. Shadis le señaló una palanca.

– Esta es para abrirle la compuerta a los delfines para empezar el show. – Enseñó.

Al continuar caminando por aquél pasillo salieron de igual manera a la parte superior de la gran piscina que tienen los delfines. Eren vio a un hombre, en traje de buceo sonriéndole a los cinco delfines y alimentándolos.

– Esto, tal vez, sea una de las partes más difíciles a las que tengas que acostumbrarte aquí en el acuario, Jaeger. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Aquí intentamos imitar bastante a la perfección el agua en la que naturalmente viven los delfines. – Eren tragó pesado. – Hay cuestiones que no pueden evitarse, los delfines están aquí porque fueron separados de su hábitat en monstruosas circunstancias. Sabes que no está prohibido hacerlo, por eso no se puede hacer nada. El parque cumple con toda la reglamentación y entonces importantes asociaciones y organizaciones les permiten hacer esto.

Eren retrocedió y frunció el ceño. Entusiasmado por todo lo que estaba viendo, por todo lo que quería trabajar junto a esos animales no se dio cuenta de lo más importante. Todos ellos fueron arrancados de sus formas de vida y privados de su libertad para estar ahí. Los que menos sentían la diferencia eran aquellos animales de granja, cuyo lugar de vida en el parque se veía exactamente igual. Repasó todo lo que sabe sobre delfines, es obvio, con los tiburones no se sintió de esa manera por que estaba distraído al sentir miedo de ellos. Todo en la vida y el comportamiento de los delfines cambiaba al encontrarse en cautiverio. Las formas en las que se mueven, los grupos que conforman, ellos deben ser separados de sus familias a temprana edad para... ¿Entretener a humanos? Sonaba asqueroso. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Se sentía tan entusiasmado y ahora quería alejarse.

– Entiendo... – Dijo en voz baja.

– No creas que es tan grave, Jaeger. – Lo detuvo antes de que siguiera pensando en renunciar. – En muchos parques acuáticos los animales son tratados como eso que estás pensando... Entretenimiento. Pero aquí los tenemos en cuenta de una manera diferente.

Le explicó que los días que no tienen que hacer shows sus comportamientos son protegidos trabajando junto a ellos para simular su forma de obtención de alimento y estudiando sus relaciones interespecíficas del hábitat. El mayor se acercó al hombre de traje de agua. Pensar en eso lo relajó un poco, mirando que la pileta en la que viven es de un tamaño considerablemente grande. Se sentía mal, cómplice de esto. Aún así decidió conocer a esas criaturas.

– Él es Eren Jaeger. – Shadis señaló al castaño que se acercaba. – Jaeger, él es Reiner Braun, uno de los entrenadores.

– Soy el superior de turno. – Se aclaró con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano. Luego la miró. – Oh, tengo un poco de olor a pescado. – Rió. – Lo siento, Eren.

– Mucho gusto. Soy estudiante de veterinaria. – Dio una pequeña reverencia a modo de respetar su saludo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco e intentó evadir la mirada. Si no lo hacía sus ojos pecarían al mirar el cuerpo de otro que no fuera el de _su_ señor Ackerman: Reiner estaba demasiado marcado, sin mencionar que el traje acuático se le ajustaba.

Se enfocó en el rostro del entrenador, el cuál no le parecía muy atractivo, lo que lo motivaba a no mirarlo más de la cuenta. Se encontraban en pleno entrenamiento. Reiner mostró a Eren algunos de los trucos que sabían hacer los delfines, volteretas, aletear sus colas cuando lo pedía, mostrar sus dientes, dar diferentes tipos de saltos, mientras los alimentaba a modo de recompensa. Eren observó en uno de aquellos trucos que un delfín tenía abultada su zona abdominal. Sonrió, ella era la delfín embarazada.

– Ella es _Nessie_. – Señaló Shadis. – No le permitimos saltar, pero el resto de las actividades puede realizarlas sin problemas. Lo dejábamos con las hembras por ser el más joven. – Señaló al delfín del que hablaba. – Fue culpa de todo el grupo, nadie se imaginó que _Roni_ copularía.

– ¡Pero qué dice doctor Shadis! Apuesto que a la gente le fascina ver las monerías de una delfín embarazada.

El veterinario sacudió su cabeza suavemente, el joven tenía razón. Pero ni la emoción del niño conmovería su frío corazón. Él era un veterinario hecho de experiencia, su deber antes de querer a los animales, era cuidarlos. Reiner le extendió a Eren un silbato y lo invitó a jugar un poco con ellos. Mientras que Reiner indicaba desde el agua, Eren guiaba a los delfines según las órdenes del primero para continuar conociendo los trucos.

Smith se acercó lentamente a Shadis

– Su horario ya terminó, puede jugar si quiere. – Aclaró el veterinario.

– Lo sé, Shadis. Sé que haces bien tu trabajo. – Respondió con una sonrisa llenándose del ambiente amigable que emanan esos animales acuáticos tan inteligentes. – Esta es la planilla que tienes que llenar respecto de sus días de trabajo aquí. – Le extendió una carpeta. – Ya conoces el procedimiento, debes dejarla dónde Rico pueda utilizarla también.

– Perfecto. – El hombre observó el cabezal de la carpeta " _Eren Jaeger_ ".

– Dile a Eren cuando deje de jugar que puede retirarse. – Volvió a sonreír, acomodándose sus anteojos y se marchó.

Los delfines lo mojaron un poco, uno de ellos parecía tenerle desconfianza, contuvo agua en su boca y luego se la escupió rápidamente. Pero luego de un ejercicio que el entrenador le obligó a tener, _Fénix_ no lo molestó más. Se acercó a "la panzona" Nessie y la alimentó, pidiéndole que realice gracias simples que no demanden demasiado esfuerzo. Era increíble que producto del hambre de los animales, ellos obedecieran a los humanos. Le pareció injusto, y pensó que haría en su situación: " _prefiero morir de hambre antes que ser el payaso de alguien_ ". Ciertamente piensa así porque sabe la clase de seres vivos que son. Realmente los seres humanos no merecen tener la oportunidad de conocer la belleza que puede brindar un delfín. Lo notó cuando luego de darle el último pescado de la cubeta a Nessie, vio la orden del entrenador a _Cobi y_ salió de la piscina dando un giro con voltereta en el aire que lo dejó boquiabierto. Reiner le indicó qué debía acercarse a la delfín, y entonces luego de una señal con sus manos Nessie apoyó su _nariz de botella_ justo en la mejilla de Eren. Su corazón brincó de emoción. Y al sentir en su mejilla la humedad que dejó el toque, pero la delfín se había alejado, miró al entrenador completamente ilusionado.

– Bien hecho Eren. – Lo felicitó palmeándole el brazo luego de salir de la pileta. – ¡Nessie te quiere mucho! – Fénix volvió a acercarse y lanzarle agua esta vez en su rostro, el cuál estaba cerca de la piscina. – Este chico no parece quererte tanto... – Se burló.

– ¡Oye! ¡No te daré pececitos si continúas con esa actitud! – Le reprochó al delfín, quién huyó luego de la molestia. – Siempre que estoy en un lugar tengo que tener a un animal que no me quiere... – Infló sus cachetes.

– ¿Dónde estabas antes? – Rió.

Hablaron brevemente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Shadis. El veterinario le informó a Eren que ya podía marcharse. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo viéndolo divertirse, volvería al trabajo. Eren le agradeció por todo y lo despidió. Se quedó conociendo e interactuando con los delfines mientras hablaba de animales con el entrenador. Luego de un breve rato ya decidió marcharse, se despidió de Reiner con un apretón de manos, esta vez ya no había problema, él también tenía olor en las suyas.

Pasó por dónde se supone deberían estar Connie y Sasha, no quería irse sin saludarlos. Los chicos le avisaron que debía revisar el horario, ya que es probable que varíen, para que conozca a todo el personal y la forma en la que se trabaja. Una vez en los vestidores se lavó bien las manos y luego abrió su locker. Ahí estaban sus cosas, lo primero que agarró fue su celular, quería saber qué hora era.

– ¡¿Treinta mensajes?!

La última vez que recibió tantos fue cuando cenó en la casa de Levi. Apretó su pantalla y abrió la lista: Armin y Mikasa. ¿Quién más iba a escribirle a él? Hace bastante no tenía ningún crush, ni nada. Se estuvo dedicando a estudiar para su carrera y en este último enero, a preocuparse y cuidar de un niño de 5 años, con cabello negro y un guapísimo padre. Abrió la conversación con su amiga. Veinte mensajes, a diferentes horarios. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Mikasa y le preguntaba por su opinión al respecto de cómo festejarlo. Luego de no recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo le pidió disculpas por molestarlo y que hablarían luego de que terminara de trabajar, y por último le pidió que cuando terminara le contara como le fue en su primer día.

Se sentó en la banca de los vestidores y comenzó a escribir. Le comentó que le fue bien y que se estaba yendo, cuando llegara a su casa le escribiría más. No iba a olvidarse de su mejor amigo. Tres mensajes de Armin eran fotos: Isaic posaba en ellas con diferentes carteles.

– Foto 1: " _El señor Eren Jaeger_ " – La letra era sin dudas, la del rubio. – Foto 2:" _Será un gran veterinario_ " – Eren sonrió al notar las dulces expresiones de Isaic. – Foto 3:" _Lo quiero mucho. Isaic_ ". – En la primera sonreía dulcemente, en la segunda mostraba su pulgar y guiñaba un ojo y en la tercera simplemente mostraba una expresión tranquila y el cartel.

Armin también le envió ánimos y le pidió, igual que Mikasa, que le comentara como le fue. Eren sabía que Armin podía esperar, pero se encontraba con su nuevo mejor amigo, entonces respondió brevemente " _Me fue muy bien, gracias Isaic y Armin_ ", cerró la aplicación de mensajería y se cambió el uniforme por su ropa.

.

.

Salía rápidamente de una tienda de venta de alimenticios. Se le acumuló doble trabajo porque uno de sus compañeros se enfermó y no pudo asistir a trabajar. Aunque entre todos se dividieron las tareas que le correspondían, la peor parte se la llevó él, por ser el mejor y el más rápido. Pero no contaba con que no sólo le dejarían más trabajo que al resto, si no que también los más difíciles. Al subir a la camioneta y colocar la llave, automáticamente se encendió la radio.

– Pasan quince minutos de las tres de la tarde y nosotros continuaremos pasándoles la mejor música luego de una breve pausa.

Chasqueó su lengua y apretó el botón _on/off_ con algo de fuerza, para silenciar a ese molesto aparato. No llegaría a terminar a tiempo para recoger a Isaic. Tomó su celular y aunque no quería hacerlo apretó #3, de los marcadores rápidos. Conectó su celular al audio de su camioneta del trabajo y el sonido de llamada llenó la cabina mientras él arrancaba y se dirigía al siguiente lugar.

– _¿Palabra clave?_ – Una alegre y divertida voz femenina recibió la llamada.

– Cuatro ojos. – Respondió molesto.

– _Palabra clave denegada._ – Sonó molesta. – _Vuelva a llamar cuando la recuer-..._

– Estoy trabajando, no tengo tiempo de andar jugando contigo...

– _¿Qué pasó?_ – Notando que su amigo está de peor humor que de costumbre.

– No llegaré a recoger a Isaic a las 16 por lo de Armin, Hanji, quería preguntarte si...

– _Iré por él._ – No le permitió terminar. – _Que suerte tienes que se te acumule trabajo el día que yo estoy libre._

– ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, llamaré a Armin y le pediré por favor que-...

– _¡Tonto! No hagas eso..._ – Regañó amigablemente. – _¿Tan malo puede ser que pase una tarde con mi hija y mi hermoso Isaic?_

– Solamente no le llenes la cabeza con tus mierdas sucias y _antihigiénicas_ de bacterias y ADN.

– _Pensé que me dirías "no es tuyo, cuatro ojos de mierda"._ – Aprovechó para burlarse de su forma de hablar.

– Bastante emocionado está con los dinosaurios y _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_. – Imitó relajado la voz de su hijo. – Aunque me lo pida no le permitiré dejar crecer su desordenado cabello y ser un científico loco, así que... No lo influencies.

– _Cuenta conmigo, Levi._ – Rió.

– Gracias. – Sin más, cortó la comunicación.

Lo siguiente fue llamar al niñero, últimamente sus llamadas eran contestadas por su hijo. Tenía una increíble capacidad para manipular a la gente a su antojo. Había notado que le pide ayuda a su niñero para idear planes y conseguir cosas como "ver al señor Eren Jaeger", aunque se esfuerza por ser disimulado no lo consigue bien, no con él.

Recuerda bien cómo la semana anterior Armin lo llamó para preguntarle si no había problema que fueran a buscar a Eren. Seguramente Isaic se lo pidió "Hable usted con mi papá, será más fácil convencerlo". Está creciendo y rápido, encontrando actividades que le gusta realizar y a la vez, diciendo lo que piensa y lo que siente. Le encanta la forma en la que no es como él y es cariñoso, siempre dispuesto a recibirlo con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Muchas veces se siente mal porque debe irse a trabajar, pero él, entendiéndolo o no, lo perdona. Isaic lo es todo y no le alcanzan las palabras para describir el amor que siente por él. Entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo cosquillas en la panza. Luego buscó con sus manos los papeles del recorrido diario.

– ¿El parque de diversiones? ¿Otra vez? – Frunció el ceño. Estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. – Maldición...

Él había dejado todo en orden en el parque, no debía ir todavía, es obvio que no habría cambios. Luego de una extensa discusión, los cerdos que tiene por superiores le dijeron que debía ir igual. Con el ceño fruncido estacionó la camioneta del trabajo y tomó su billetera de cuero marrón chocolate. La abrió ignorando la adorable foto de padre e hijo, serio y sonriente, que había en el compartimento transparente. Examinó dentro y sacó una pequeña tarjeta. La observó y marcó el número que estaba escrito. Esperó un momento y fue atendido.

– _Secretaría del parque Funny Kingdom. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_ – Sonó la agradable voz de la secretaria de Smith.

– Buenas tardes, soy de la empresa de higiene en el trabajo... – Escuchó cómo la chica asintió débilmente con la garganta. – Levi Ackerman. Quería saber si podría hablar con Smith o con su hijo.

– _¡Claro que sí, señor Ackerman! Déjeme pasarle la llamada con alguno de ellos._

Esperó alrededor de 4 segundos cuando el sonido del ambiente cambió.

– _¿Buenas tardes?_ – Respondió una voz masculina.

– Erwin. – Mencionó sabiendo que el otro le reconocería la voz. – Soy Levi... ¿Responderías algunas de mis preguntas?

El joven rubio asintió.

.

.

Suspiró, el ambiente en el vestidor era muy cálido, su día había sido muy productivo. La alegría de pasarlo con los animales le había hecho olvidar a esa persona molesta, que quiere a la misma persona que él. ¿Será posible que de aquí en adelante ellos dos no vuelvan a encontrarse? Prefería mil veces hablar con Smith padre que con Erwin. Si no fuera porque fue a buscarlo, ellos no se habrían encontrado. Eren frunció el ceño: no quiere pensar en él. No es que considere que tiene más o menos posibilidades, es solamente que no quiere ni imaginarlos juntos... Como pareja. Eren quiere a Levi sólo para él, todo, completamente. Ese **todo** incluye a un pequeño niño, al cuál quiere más que mucho y, aunque guarda distancias, ya empieza a sentir las ganas de verlo más seguido, abrazarlo, consentirlo. Tiene que contarle la historia del titán aprendiz, no lo ha olvidado, simplemente no ha contado con el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Su celular vibró mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas. Las preguntas de Mikasa empezaron a llover junto con un " _Respóndeme cuando puedas, Eren_ ". La chica a veces tiene la manía de volverse muy acosadora, pero es su forma de demostrarle cariño. ¿Por qué tiene a dos Ackerman pidiendo por su compañía y brindándole su pura amistad y siquiera puede tener la chance de hablar con Levi sobre algo que no sea Isaic, su trabajo o su carrera? ¡Quiere conocerlo más a fondo! Saber qué piensa, a qué hora se despierta y a qué hora se va a dormir, qué hace al despertar, su estación preferida del año, su color favorito, si le gusta más el olor del mar o del pasto, con lluvia o soleado, cuál es su comida preferida, si prefiere la ducha o la bañera... Tapó con su mano la embobada sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios en su rostro.

Al terminar de abrigarse se acercó a la puerta de los vestidores, viendo un gran horario en ella. Último y agregado con lapicera estaba su nombre. Tal y como Connie le había advertido sus horarios variaban, hasta el fin de semana trabajaría de tarde, excepto el domingo, el cuál debía asistir dos horas más: un total de 8. Le extrañó y apretó los labios, ojeó los horarios de los demás. Pero no parecía del todo raro entonces, los demás trabajaban siempre 8 horas, lo que si le llamaba la atención es que él tenía guardia nocturna todos los días. Se quedó, alrededor de 10 minutos estudiando esa hoja pegada a la puerta. Se marchó con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Al día siguiente preguntaría por ello, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Salió por la puerta del personal, saludando a la única persona que se encontraba en la sala, la secretaria. Ella le devolvió el saludo, sonriente, y entonces se marchó. Miró su celular: esta vez sí miró la hora. Le sorprendió que estuvieran por dar las 15:30 de la tarde. Quería llegar a su casa, se pondría a estudiar sobre cada animal con el que estuvo en contacto hoy, para poder rendir mejor en su trabajo. Se sentía muy feliz, muy realizado, quería hablar con todos sobre lo que había visto y vivido. Caminaba por las calles viendo los últimos rastros de nieve, ciertamente con la llegada del nuevo mes el clima había cambiado levemente, el cese de las nevadas haría que el paisaje sea modificado. Hace tiempo que quiere volver a usar su bicicleta, eso de caminar y tener frío lo estaba cansando. Giró en una esquina y se sintió como en un dejavú. Caminaba en dirección a su casa, pero si hacía una cuadra a la izquierda llegaría a la veterinaria de Pixis. Se lo discutió un momento internamente y empezó a caminar en esa dirección. ¿Qué mejor que Pixis para escuchar todas las cosas por las que había pasado en su primer día?

.

.

Estacionó su camioneta y se bajó golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Entró, al final se encontraba en el pasillo principal de la administración del parque de diversiones. Se dejó convencer por Erwin, ya que le dijo que no tenía problema en responder sus preguntas pero sería más fácil y rápido que fuera un momento, solucionaran los problemas restantes y entonces así podría continuar su trabajo. Suspiró y se adentró al recibidor ya que el rubio le dijo que ya terminaba con unos papeles importantes y estaría disponible para solucionar el problema.

Lo recibió la secretaria Rall acomodándose su camisa blanca ajustada y haciendo sonar en el piso los pasos de sus tacos, tocó con sus nudillos en el despacho de Erwin, quién asomó su rostro y miró con sus cristalinos ojos celestes a la mujer.

– El señor Ackerman ya llegó... – Dijo discretamente con una sonrisa, dando una reverencia y volviendo a su escritorio.

El rubio abrió la puerta y observó a Levi en medio de aquél recibidor, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

– Perdona Erwin. – Levi entró rápido y se sentó. – No tengo idea de por qué piden este tipo de cosas y no las pidieron la semana pasa-...

– Tranquilícese... – Pidió con un suave tono de voz. – Déme lo que solicitan

Levi le extendió el documento y Erwin lo leyó con atención, bastante rápido. Respetaba mucho que Levi no contara con demasiado tiempo. En cuanto terminó tomó unas carpetas y se las mostró, Levi comenzó a llenar el formulario que le solicitaban y después procedieron a ir a ver lo que solicitaba la empresa.

.

.

Hanji llegó a la casa de Armin, estacionó su auto y tocó la bocina. El rubio corrió apenas la cortina para asegurarse que se trataba de la amiga de su jefe y entonces saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

– ¡Isaic! – El niño se acercó a él corriendo. – Estira los brazos. – Pidió con ánimo.

Le colocó la campera de abrigo y su bufanda. Luego recogió la mochila de Isaic y abrió la puerta. Llevó al niño de la mano hasta la puerta trasera del auto.

– ¿Qué tal Armin? – Saludó la mujer de anteojos bajando el vidrio del auto. – ¡Tu rostro! Estás lastimado.

– Bien... Oh ¿esto? No es nada Hanji. No se preocupe. ¡Hola Alicia!

– Hola, señor Armin... – Correspondió el saludo con una tímida sonrisa.

Isaic saludó a su niñero con un fuerte abrazo y una promesa de silencio por lo que habían hablado sobre la maestra Nanaba. Isaic subió al auto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Su amiga automáticamente le agarró la mano que dejó descansando sobre el asiento. Los tres saludaron a Armin y se fueron.

Aunque Hanji es media temperamental, frente al volante, desde que tuvo a su hija, es muy prudente. Jamás va a olvidar una anécdota que sufrió con Levi. Su licencia de conducir se había caducado y le pidió a ella si podía llevarlo a la agencia. Entre maldiciones y excesos de velocidad, Levi temió por su vida y se juró jamás permitir que la cuatro ojos volviera a manejar un auto en el que él estuviera trasladándose. El mismo Mike no quería permitirle manejar en un principio cuando tenían a su hija recién nacida. " _Si vas a matarte, hazlo tu sola_ " le aconsejó abrazándose fuertemente a su bebé, protegiéndola del descontrol de su mujer al manejar. Tuvo que acostumbrarse, fue un largo proceso pero lo logró, y ganó la confianza de todos. Es incluso menos malhablada que Levi cuando está en presencia de su hijo. Les pidió a los niños que eligieran a dónde querían ir a comer algo dulce.

– ¡Quiero ir al café de mi tío Farlan! – Exclamó feliz Isaic.

– A dónde Isaic vaya, yo quiero ir, mamá. – Mencionó la niña mirándola fijamente.

La mujer rió, al no haber objeciones, manejó al café de Farlan. Viejos recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, pero no era momento de ponerse emocional. Debía disfrutar de la compañía de sus niños preferidos, aprovechando la ausencia de cierto padre-amigo de la infancia gruñón. Los niños hablaban de diversas cuestiones que les competían: los dibujos animados, los colores y los juguetes que hay en el jardín de infantes. Al llegar a la zona comercial, comenzó a buscar lugar para aparcar el auto. No fue difícil encontrar un lugar cercano. No estaba exactamente lejos, sólo debían caminar dos cuadras. Una vez que todos bajaron, aseguró el auto con su correspondiente alarma y colgándose la cartera en el hombro tomó la mano de Isaic y cuando fue en busca de la de su hija, ella se encontraba de la mano de su amigo.

– No se suelten niños. – Advirtió y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

No había mucha gente a los alrededores pero, desde la desaparición de Isaic en navidad, era muy importante para ella que no se soltaran las manos.

– Tía Hanji... – Llamó Isaic desde su mano.

– ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? – Se mostró interesada en él.

– Ves esa veterinaria que está ahí... – El niño le soltó la mano un segundo para señalar el local vidriado, de marcos violeta decorados con dibujos de patas blancas. La mujer asintió. – Ahí es dónde trabajaba el señor Eren Jaeger.

– ¿Él curaba animales? – Preguntó Alicia inútilmente.

A Hanji ya no le sorprende que Isaic traiga a la conversación a Eren, ya que ellos ahora son formalmente mejores amigos. Le llamó la atención que el niño no dijo nada más, lo miró y pudo ver en su expresión una entusiasmada sonrisa. Inevitablemente llevó su vista en dirección a la del niño: veía cómo un joven cruzaba la calle a paso alegre, pero reservado, acomodándose el cable de los auriculares alrededor de su cuello y posando los pequeños artefactos en sus orejas. Lo miraba e incluso podía sentir que la correntada de viento se volvía algo lenta a su alrededor, revolviendo su cabello castaño al compás de sus pasos. Ese es el señor Eren Jaeger, el que, una por una, pone sonrisas en el rostro de ese niño pequeño que sostiene en su mano. Llamativamente Isaic no había atentado con escapar corriendo hacia el chico, se había limitado a mirar a Eren desde ese lugar. Cuando Eren cruzó, se encontró frente a ellos, caminó en su dirección, removiendo los pequeños y blancos auriculares.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Gritó con emoción, soltando a las chicas que llevaba de sus manos y se lanzó a Eren.

– ¡Hola pequeño soldado! – Desde las axilas, Eren lo alzó ubicando una mano debajo su cola y la otra apoyada en su espalda. Isaic acomodó una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello para pegarse a Eren.

– Quería verlo... – Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y entrecerró sus ojos.

– Yo también quería verte, Isaic.

– Le tengo que presentar a mi tía Hanji y a mi mejor amiga.

La escena era dulce y familiar, la forma en la que se miraban y sonreían llenó de ternura el corazón de Hanji. Alicia observaba cómo el castaño recibía los abrazos de Isaic con una sonrisa y no podía evitar sentirse de otra manera más que celosa. Eren bajó a Isaic, y éste lo arrastró unos pocos pasos hasta que se encontró frente a las mencionadas.

– Así que tu eres el famoso señor Eren Jaeger de Isaic... – Hanji esbozaba una sonrisa pícara. – ¡Mucho gusto!

– Señor Eren Jaeger, ella es mi tía Hanji. – Presentó el niño.

– Oh... Es un gusto... – Los ojos de Eren se movieron de aquí para allá rápidamente, confundido.

¿Cómo sería correcto llamarla? El niño la llama "tía" aún así Eren no sabe quién es, ella no pertenece a la familia de Mikasa.

– Si me llamas por mi nombre está bien. Nada de señora, nada de usar mi apellido de casada... ¿Entendiste bien? – Quiso sonar severa, pero no lo pareció en absoluto.

– No le sale el estilo señor Ackerman, Hanji... – Apreció ruborizándose un poco y evadiendo la mirada.

– Lo sé… – Respondió fingiendo pena. – Menos mal…

– Ella es mi mejor amiga Alicia. – Eren se acuclilló frente a ella.

– Hola Alicia. – Le sonrió amigablemente.

Por alguna extraña razón lo ponía nervioso, como se sentía cuando tenía que ganarse la confianza de Isaic. La recuerda del paque de diversiones en navidad. La niña le había pedido una muñeca y que su mejor amigo Isaic no vuelva a perderse. Sería genial contar con un disfraz como el que llevaba ese día. Se sintió patético y afortunado de que Isaic lo haya aceptado con sólo una historia de soldados.

– Hola. – Saludó la niña respirando hondo y frunciendo el ceño.

Luego de las presentaciones Eren fue invitado a pasar la tarde con ellos tres. Por un momento pensó en todos los libros, acomodados en pila en su escritorio, que quería leer antes de que comenzara su segundo día de trabajo. Pero ciertos ojitos grises pudieron con él.

Caminaron poco hasta ingresar en la cafetería de Farlan y fueron recibidos por el mismo dueño del local. Se acercó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tal va todo Hanji? – Saludó de forma demasiado familiar.

– Bien, con los niños ¿y tu, Farlan? – Movió su mano que sostenía la de su hija. Farlan bajó su mirada.

– ¡Tío Farlan! – Isaic se le acercó y se abrazó a su pierna.

– ¡Hola campeón! – Le acarició el cabello. – ¿Y tu papá?

– Tenía trabajo extra. – Comentó Hanji. – Me pidió si podía cuidar de Isaic hasta que terminara.

– ¿Y esta princesa? – Se dirigió a la niña.

– No te recuerda... – Le susurró. – Alicia, él es mi amigo. – Le enseñó su madre.

– Yo soy Farlan. – Se inclinó y presentó, pidiéndole su pequeña mano y besándole el dorso.

– Hola Farlan... – Respondió con timidez.

– Tu hija está hermosa, Hanji.

– Oh, gracias... – La niña estaba avergonzada y se escondió tras su madre. – Hace mucho tiempo no la veías.

El rubio asintió, sonreía abiertamente, le contentaba ver a Hanji en su café. Desde que su hermana menor falleció y su hija nació que se le ha dificultado un poco volver a verse con ella, sabía por Levi que estaba trabajando mucho y que el tiempo que le quedaba se lo dedicaba a su esposo e hija. Dirigió su mirada al chico que los acompañaba.

– Eren, no es extraño verte con Isaic... – Lo molestó a modo de saludo. – ¿Saliendo del trabajo?

– ¡Ehm! – Exclamó tomando una bocanada de aire. – En realidad ya no estoy trabajando con Pixis... – Sonrió cortamente. – Estoy en la residencia de mi carrera. – Asintió con la cabeza.

– Ya me parecía extraño el cese de movimiento... – Entrecerró los ojos asintiendo. – Hace unos días sólo veía a Pixis o su mujer entrando y saliendo de la veterinaria.

– El señor Eren Jaeger será un veterinario, tío Farlan. – Le contó Isaic, inocentemente.

– Eso es genial, Isaic. – Isaic pidió ser levantado por su tío. – ¿Dónde quieren sentarse?

– ¡Atrás! – Exclamó el niño señaló con su mano izquierda. Farlan comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo de la cafetería. – Tío Farlan... ¿Por qué besaste la mano de Alicia?

– Porque ella es una dama, y los caballeros besamos las manos de las niñas bonitas. – Respondió enseñándole. – Deberías intentar hacerlo... – Propuso.

– Ven Eren... – Invitó la castaña de anteojos. – Los niños quieren ir a la parte de atrás.

Eren, sólo conocía la parte delantera del local. Siguió a Hanji, lo que descubrió fueron varias baldosas de goma y pequeños juegos. Mesas, que contaban con papeles para dibujar y lápices, un pequeño tobogán y figuras de plástico para encastrar. Los niños se sentaron, uno junto al otro, en una mesa cuadrada de cuatro sillas a poca distancia de aquellos juegos. En los lugares que dejaron libres se sentaron Hanji y Eren, también habían quedado juntos.

Farlan les tomó la orden, los niños demoraron un poco en pedir, pero al final se decidieron por helado. ¿Por qué helado en esa época del año? Isaic quería y Alicia lo seguía en todo. Luego de que Hanji y Eren pidieran sus cafés y una porción de torta para compartir, el mozo se quedó hablando un momento, intercambiando sonrisas y amistosas caricias. El trato que se daba entre él y Hanji era ameno, como el de dos viejos amigos. Cuando Farlan se retiró, Hanji rompió el silencio preguntándole a Eren por su edad y gustos. Quería conocerlo más a fondo y qué mejor que iniciar una conversación sobre él mismo. Pronto el pedido estuvo listo y compartiendo la merienda ellos continuaron charlando de cosas superficiales como el invierno, los animales y los niños.

En cuanto Isaic y Alicia terminaron de tomar su helado de banana split y chocolate, con el permiso de su tía corrieron a quitarse los zapatos y jugar.

– Todavía no entiendo cómo Isaic es hijo de Levi. – Mencionó Hanji posando su mejilla en su mano.

– ¿A qué se refiere, Hanji? – Eren sintió un escalofrío en sus extremidades al escuchar su nombre.

– Él es tan alegre... Y cariñoso... – Rió bajando el mentón, sus anteojos reflejaron la luz y no le permitieron ver sus ojos por un momento. – Y Levi es tan... ¿Seco?

– Yo no pienso que sea así... – Su cuerpo se tensó un poco al sentir la mirada de la mujer posarse repentinamente sobre él. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando sobre Levi. – Él encuentra otra forma de expresar sus sentimientos

– ¡Claro! Sin expresarlos… – La mujer alargó su rostro.

– Sin embargo, cuando escucha a Isaic hablando de su padre... ¿No siente que él es una gran persona? – Desvió su mirada hacia los niños, esperando que lo de recién pasara desapercibido. – ¿Alguien que puede darlo todo para cuidar de otros? Tal vez él no demuestre con palabras el cariño... – Regresó su mirada a Hanji, seguro de lo que decía. – Pero sí se preocupa, y protege a los demás.

– Yo veo a un enano enfadado. – Rió burlándose, Eren no supo como reaccionar.

– A mí no me molesta su estatura... – Dijo en tono bajo, tímido. – Yo veo a una gran persona en él. – y sonrió tiernamente, mientras sus brillantes ojos temblaban. – Lo vi sonreír, algunas veces...

– Es un chiste, Eren... No te sientas ofendido... – Tomó su mano que reposaba en la mesa un momento, transfiriendo una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Una calidez que le recordaba a alguien.

Hanji sintió la necesidad de aclararlo, tiene en cuenta que Eren apenas aparece en sus vidas y es obvio que de no conocerla no podría decir que llamar a Levi por "enano" es como decirle "te quiero". Le llamaba la atención, Levi no sonríe, al menos no sonríe sin que parezca que tiene dolor de panza. Está segura que en el tiempo que lleva viéndose con Levi no pudo inferir aquellas cosas a no ser que lo haya mirado y _muy bien_ ,

– ¡Oh no! – Respondió rápidamente. – En absoluto, Hanji. – Sonrió amablemente y la mujer soltó el contacto, volviendo a recostar su mejilla en la longitud de su palma.

– ¿Sabes? Lo conocí a los siete años. En ese entonces ambos éramos dos enanos. Él me dice cuatro ojos y yo le digo enano, yo lo llamo gruñón y él me trata como si fuera una loca. – Sonrió con calidez. – Guardo un sinfín de recuerdos de él. Me alegra que puedas ver lo que hay debajo de su cara de estreñimiento.

– Pensé que tenían otra relación... – Ignoró la burla a la forma en la que se está serio todo el tiempo. – Como Isaic la llama "tía".

– ¡No, no! – Negó con las manos. – Incluso antes de que la madre de Isaic se marchara... – Vaciló. Levantó la mirada, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. – ¡Es que...! – Pensó rápidamente en qué decir. – Desde que Isaic es bebé que es muy cercano a mí... – Solucionó. – Desde que habla le pedí que me llamara "tía".

.

.

Ella permanecía a su lado y miraba todo lo que hacía, más bien, lo miraba a él en todo lo que hacía. Observaba sus expresiones, la forma en la que demostraba dificultad al hacer encastrar dos figuras, la forma en la que sonreía de forma satisfactoria cuando podía avanzar a intentarlo con una nueva figura y lo escuchaba. A ella le gustaba mirarlo, él la hacía sonreír. Tal vez era muy pequeña para entender las razones, pero lo ignoraba completamente, lo miraba y la hacía sentir feliz. Alicia había intentado hablarle de algo importante, pero él estaba muy concentrado en ese trabajo. Supo, cuando Isaic dejó las figuras sobre la mesa, que era momento de hablar.

– Isaic. – Lo llamó con su aguda vocecita, dulcemente.

– ¿Qué sucede, Alicia? – Giró su rostro hasta verla, con una sonrisa.

– Quería decirte algo... – Alicia levantó sus hombros sólo un poco. – Es del señor Eren Jaeger.

– ¿Qué te parece? ¡O no que es genial! – El rostro de Isaic se iluminó y emocionó.

– Justamente es sobre eso... – Isaic pareció notar el desánimo de la niña. – Huelo algo raro en el señor Eren Jaeger.

– ¿Qué hueles? ¡Él no es malo! – Lo defendió, dolido por lo que sugería su amiga.

– ¡El señor Eren Jaeger te miente! – Alertó.

Isaic realmente no le creía.

– ¿Y en qué? – Exigió seriamente.

– El señor Eren Jaeger huele a...

Acercó los labios al oído de su amigo. Isaic se sorprendió, y automáticamente miró en dirección a dónde el señor Eren Jaeger y su tía Hanji conversaban. Llevó sus labios hacia un lado y luego regresó la mirada a Alicia, quién le asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no sabía bien como lo hacía, tenía en cuenta que la nariz de su amiga era especial. ¿Sería verdad?

.

.

Eren no insistiría, sinceramente quería escuchar lo que Hanji le estuvo a punto de decir. Aunque ese era un aspecto de Levi que le removía de una forma triste, también quería conocer lo que sucedió en él cuando enviudó, cómo sintió... En un primer momento pensó que podía ser familiar de la fallecida esposa de Levi. Pero ahora está seguro que Hanji sabe mucho sobre él, acaba de decírselo: son amigos desde la infancia y seguramente tienen absoluta confianza. Tal vez esa es la razón por la cuál la mujer se detuvo antes de decir lo que quería. Le alegraba estar en ese lugar, conociendo a esa persona que es cercana a Levi. Farlan interrumpió la conversación para preguntarles si querían ordenar alguna otra cosa. Hanji se negó frotándose la panza, admitiendo que todo había estado delicioso y que ya no podría comer ni un bocado más. Eren también negó y dio las gracias por su atención. Farlan, entonces, volvió a sonreír y a tocar el hombro de Hanji, masajeándolo una vez y regresó a su trabajo. Acción que terminó por llamar la atención de Eren. Hanji no fue indiferente a ello, realmente no quería que el chico pensara cualquier cosa.

– Farlan es el medio hermano mayor de la madre de Isaic. – Aclaró alegremente. – Nosotras éramos mejores amigas. – Bajó su rostro intentando no ponerse triste. – Todos perdimos a alguien cuando se fue, Farlan se preocupó mucho por nosotros para distraerse de su dolor.

– Hanji, no tenemos que hablar de esto si no quiere... – Interrumpió Eren. Hanji negó con la cabeza, forzándose a sonreír. Las comisuras de Eren formularon una sonrisa amable y sanadora.

– Gracias. – respondió con voz quebrada.

– Mejor cuénteme a qué se dedica... – Propuso.

Se había precipitado con tal de salir de ese difícil tema de conversación. Si Eren hubiera sabido lo que es bueno: nunca habría preguntado eso.

.

.

Mientras Levi lo esperaba en su despacho, pasó rápidamente por el baño, lavó sus manos y acomodó un poco su corbata. Dio una sonrisa confianzuda al espejo y se regresó lentamente.

Tenía presente que le había dicho que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente ya que estaba fuera de su horario laboral, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a su lado. Su padre se había retirado antes y tendría la chance de que no lo interrumpa con preguntas típicas sobre cómo se encuentra, si su hijo ya sabe escribir o si le gusta el chocolate. Habían revisado todas las peticiones de la empresa, para Erwin había sido como un paseo junto a Levi en el que disfrutó de su compañía y utilizó para preguntarle sobre su vida personal y laboral. Faltaba llenar unos últimos formularios y ya lo tendría que dejar ir. Los sentimientos por él, aún con el paso del tiempo y las dificultades, no habían cambiado en ningún momento. Cada vez que lo miraba, más lo deseaba. Cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar, moviendo esos finos labios rosa pálido, más quería atacarlos.

Giró el pomo de la puerta e ingresó. Levi escribía a la velocidad de la luz, podía jurar que si se tratase de una animación, saldrían chispas en lugar de tinta de esa lapicera. Se acercó a su asiento y sólo lo miró. Se veía concentrado y apurado.

– Podrías... Hacer tu parte del trabajo en vez de... Estarme mirando. – Mencionó pausadamente, hablar y escribir a la vez no es fácil.

– Está bien. – Respondió conciliador.

Antes de comenzar a trabajar, vio a Levi, aún con el mentón bajo hacia la mesa y sus papeles, levantando su mirada hacia él. Lo invadió el nerviosismo pero sostuvo el contacto visual por un momento y luego sonrió, concentrándose un poco en el trabajo y otro poco en los movimientos que realizaba el otro. ¿Cómo podría detener el tiempo en ese momento? Le encantaba la presencia de Levi en su despacho.

– Señor Lev-… – Llamó en tono suave

– Erwin. – Sobrepasó su tono mirándolo serio, reprendiéndolo. – Dime una cosa... – Erwin cerró su boca y lo miró. – ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me conoces ya? ¿Diez años? Deja de llamarme por esa mierda de "señor"... – Suspiró regresando al trabajo.

¿Cuándo había pensado en llamarlo por su nombre? Cuando lo conoció hace 11 años, como el inspector de higiene que visitaba el parque de su familia, y se enamoró de él. Su cuerpo adolescente sintió una oleada de hormonas al ver a ese hombre varios años mayor que él, le había gustado mucho. Respiró hondo suavemente, para que no se note que reprimía sus impulsos.

– Levi. – Llamó y automáticamente obtuvo al aludido mirándolo. – Quería preguntarle si recuerda el número de la le-...

– Lo tenía por aquí.

Levi tomó su portafolio y comenzó a revolver en él varios papeles. Era una excusa, bien recordaba todo. Quería ganar tiempo, estar junto a él sólo un poco más, hablarle, escucharlo hablar. Erwin lo observaba en cada movimiento que realizaba. Siempre lo había deseado, pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón lo hacía con más intensidad. Quería encerrarlo en su estudio, en sus brazos y jamás soltarlo. Que nadie más lo mire. ¿Por qué? Rió. Por que ahora hay otra persona que lo desea también. Eren había implantado celos e inquietud en él: la inseguridad de que Levi podía fijarse en alguien más. Lo que más le preocupaba, es que Eren no estaba interesado de forma superficial o caprichosa. Se notaba que a Eren, Levi le gustaba de verdad. El hombre le dijo el número que solicitaba y entonces continuó. Mientras escribía en aquellos formularios reafirmaba su decisión: Eren no lo tendría fácil. Le pondría todas las trabas, él y Levi no volverían a verse. No hasta que el castaño renuncie a sus sentimientos y lo deje ir. Esa sería la única posibilidad para que no lo haga mantenerse atado al parque como un esclavo del mismo. Si se encontraban, que ocurriera ahí, bajo su estudiosa mirada y siempre atento a poder evitar cualquier acercamiento. No permitiría que le arrebaten lo que quiso por tanto tiempo y con esa intensidad.

Una vez que terminaron el trabajo Levi guardó todos los papeles en orden en su portafolio y se levantó del asiento.

– Tch... – Se quejó llevándose una mano a su ojo derecho. – Gracias por tu tiempo Erwin, de verdad lamento los problemas que te pude haber generado.

– ¡No! Levi, en absoluto. – Observó con atención que el más bajo se esforzaba por deshacerse de una molestia. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Sí... – Lo miró con su ojo izquierdo bajando un poco la cabeza. – Es sólo una maldita basura o una pestaña... – Aclaró sin darle importancia. – Como sea, gracias.

– Déjeme ayudarlo... – Intentó acercarse pero Levi retrocedió.

– Yo puedo encargarme de esto, Erwin... – Aclaró.

– Pero mire, tiene todo su ojo derecho colorado. – Insistió bajando su rostro para ver de más cerca. – Aunque sea, déjeme decirle qué es lo que tiene.

Levi no respondió, simplemente corrió su mano y dirigió su rostro al rubio. Esta vez sí, tuvo que esforzarse por no ceder ante la tentación. Si por él fuera, besaría esos pequeños párpados hasta que su problema se solucionase, acariciaría esas pálidas mejillas hasta que la piel se le gastase, respiraría su olor y devoraría sus labios hasta el dolor. Pero se concentraba en su ojo enrojecido, tentado a dejar fluir sus emociones.

– ¡Qué no es nada! – Renegó entrecerrando el ojo.

– Es una pestaña. – Declaró. – Quédese quieto. – Ordenó suavemente.

– Descuida, pasaré por el baño a quitarme la puta pestaña del ojo, Erwin... – Intentó alejarse.

– Si me permite ayudarlo será sólo un segundo. Mire hacia abajo.

Estaba realmente fastidiado por la molestia que generaba esa pestaña en su ojo. Entonces simplemente se quedó quieto y sin bajar su mentón miró el suelo. Erwin sostuvo el, perfectamente afeitado, rostro de Levi con su mano derecha, y con los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda se apoyó en la ceja, levantándola un poco para despegar el párpado superior del ojo. Lentamente, con mucho cuidado pasó su pulgar por el extremo interno del párpado, dónde todas aquellas cortas, finas y puntiagudas pestañas negras crecían. A Levi le ganaba el ardor y pestañeaba, lo que le dificultaba ayudarlo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo desde tan cerca. Estaba tocando la piel de su mentón, era suave. Veía perfectamente el tono indefinido de sus ojos, entre el gris y el azul, y notaba las manchas en sus iris, las que hacían que no pudieras decir exactamente de qué color son. Notaba el límite dónde sus inexpresivos labios terminaban para convertirse en piel de su rostro, estos se abrían y cerraban levemente por la respiración, y se le hacía agua la boca. Se sometía a la más dulce tortura porque lo escuchaba respirar y él quería ser su aire, y entrar en él, llenándolo.

– Imagino que tienes las manos limpias, Erwin. – Amenazó, dejando caer las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en su ojo, producto de la defensa del mismo contra el agente que atentaba con lastimarlo.

– Claro que las tengo limpias, Levi. – Seguía intentando remover aquél filoso pelo. – Si no, no lo tocaría.

No se sentía seguro de poder hablar para decir otra cosa más que lo que lo deseaba, pero las palabras fluyeron, siempre discretas, sensato consigo mismo y con Levi. Guardando su secreto.

Tuvo que levantar un poco más el párpado, que sus ojos fuesen pequeños no ayudaba a su técnica infalible en remoción de suciedad o pestañas de los ojos. Pero aún así lo logró, era una pestaña que aún pegada a su párpado se había ido hacia adentro. En cuanto quitó su mano izquierda notó que en toda la mejilla derecha de Levi se dibujaban líneas mojadas. Ansioso, deslizó el dorso de sus dedos, secando la humedad a su paso, dando una lenta caricia disfrazada.

– Gracias. – Mencionó Levi acostumbrando su ojo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, pero se las secó él mismo. – Debo continuar con mi trabajo. – El rubio sólo lo miraba. – De nuevo, gracias por tu tiempo.

Levi giró para caminar hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte.

– ¡Espere, Levi! – Reaccionó Erwin, inquieto.

– ¿Hm? – Sólo volteó su cuello a un lado. Mirándolo. – ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡No! – Se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir y dio una sonrisa. – Nada importante. – Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y tomó tres cartones verdes. – Quiero invitarlo al parque.

– ¿Eh? – Regresó apenas unos pasos.

– Son invitaciones para que venga con su madre y su hijo. Cuando quiera, no tienen fecha.

– Ah... No...

– Por favor, acéptelas. Sé que al pequeño Isaic le gustará venir.

Y si era por su hijo, todo lo haría. Levi asintió con la cabeza tomando las tres entradas y dio las gracias. Abrió la puerta y Erwin se le acercó sosteniéndola, para que no la cierre. Se fue y el rubio se quedó parado observando su espalda. Estaba avergonzado, se sentía un estúpido por haberse arrepentido a último momento de decírselo todo. Pero también, había creado una nueva oportunidad.

.

.

Pasaban ya tres cuartos de hora en los que la cabeza de Eren sentía pajaritos volando a su alrededor. La castaña mencionó que era ingeniera genética y que trabaja, desde hace poco tiempo, con ADN recombinado para un grupo interdisciplinar de expertos en salud. Hablaron sobre cuestiones básicas de ADN que ambos debían tener en claro para poder llevar la conversación a otro nivel. Eren se perdió en cuanto la mujer comenzó a hablar acerca de la transferencia genética que ocurre en la naturaleza y a través del tiempo. Pudo retomar el hilo cuando le hablaba sobre pequeños fragmentos de material genético en bacterias, pero cuando empezó a hablar de organismos más complejos perdió sus ánimos en poder comprender. Su cerebro no podía con tanta información de repente, temía que le hiciera olvidar todo lo que había aprendido con los animales del parque. Hanji apenas paraba de hablar para respirar. Escuchándola hablar, pero sin saber exactamente de qué, se preguntó si no necesitaría una botella con agua para lubricar su garganta. ¿Por qué no había pedido a Farlan algo más? Tal vez interrumpiría desviando el rumbo de la conversación. Sintió como si el mundo se estuviera burlando de él cuando notó que, en efecto, Farlan se acercó a la mesa y percibió el aura apasionada que desprendía la mujer y pareció huir, abandonándolo a su suerte.

– El problema es que el gobierno nos tiene maniatados con el presupuesto para que no podamos trabajar en cuestiones que realmente pueden revolucionar la medicina y, el mundo. Es molest-...

– Disculpe Hanji... – Interrumpió Eren notando un leve descenso de emoción en la voz de la mujer.

Ella lo miró expectante, Eren dudó en continuar... ¿Cómo saldría del lío en que se metió? No quería ser grosero y es real que la interrumpió para decir algo sin importancia.

– ¿Sí, Eren? – Acercó un poco su rostro a él.

– Yo me p-preguntaba si...

Su salvación tenía nombre y apellido, poco más de un metro y una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¡Tía Hanji! – Regañó Isaic. – ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo al señor Eren Jaeger?! No estarás hablando de nuevo sobre las _sucias bacterias y el ADN..._ ¿No?

– ¿Porqué es que siento que sonaste igual a tu padre? – Retrucó rápidamente: hace unas horas Levi le había dicho lo mismo.

– ¡Por que soy su hijo! – Respondió orgulloso el niño, dando una sonrisa victoriosa.

– Mami... ¿Isaic será igual al tío Levi? – Interrumpió Alicia trepándose en la falda de su madre.

– Espero que no, hija... – le contestó.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo si me vuelvo como mi papá? ¡Él es el mejor! – Defendió frunciendo el ceño.

Eren prestaba atención a la pequeña contienda entre Hanji e Isaic, se sintió aliviado. Tal vez Farlan lo había dejado indefenso, pero Isaic jamás lo dejaría solo. Eren, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía, lo tomó de la cintura y lo alzó, sentándolo en su pierna. Isaic dejó de discutir con su tía, lo miró y ambos se sonrieron, el castaño le revolvió el cabello, bajando su mano y acariciando su blanca y pomposa mejilla. El niño se abrazó al torso de Eren, y éste apoyó sus manos en su espalda.

– No tiene nada de malo si te vuelves como tu papá. – Le contestó en voz baja.

Aquella simple conexión atrapó a Hanji. Todo lo que Isaic le había dicho confluía en ese momento. Tenía sentido para ella: se había sentido muy cómoda todo el tiempo en presencia de Eren y el ambiente que creó junto al niño la emocionó. Este es el " _mocoso señor Eren Jaeger_ " que su enano amigo " _supone que está bien_ ". Pero sus pensamientos eran aquellos de los cuáles él se burló días atrás: lo considera un chico lindo, no le extraña que Isaic lo quiera así y, a demás, que se haya ganado la confianza de Levi.

En cuanto Isaic se separó un poco, tomó su celular de su bolsillo y observó la hora. Tenía varios mensajes.

– Demonios, siempre me pasa lo mismo... – Soltó al aire.

– ¿Qué ocurre, señor Eren Jaeger? ¿Es algo malo?

– ¡No! Es sólo que me entretuve demasiado y olvidé atender mi celular. – Explicó. – Últimamente me pasa mucho.

Abrió su aplicación de mensajería y respondió rápidamente a Mikasa y a su padre, quienes le habían escrito preocupados por él. Antes de apagar la pantalla observó que el tiempo había volado. Respiró hondo y se despidió de los tres, agradeciendo el agradable rato y la compañía. Le dejó a Hanji algo de dinero, que no quiso aceptar pero se vio convencida por su sonrisa. Por supuesto, Isaic reclamó un último abrazo de despedida y luego le enseñó su típico saludo. Eren lo saludó de regreso y con un paso enérgico mientras se marchó.

Entonces una agradable musiquita salió del bolso de la mujer.

– ¡Debe ser mi papá! – Exclamó Isaic ansioso mientras veía los objetos dentro de la cartera ser revueltos en busca del teléfono.

– ¿Hola? ¡Levi! […]. Los niños están bien […] En el café de Farlan […] ¡Adios! – Cortó su teléfono con una sonrisa. – Papi ya terminó de trabajar. – Avisó a Isaic quién esperaba a su lado noticias de su padre.

– Hoy hice un dibujo de mi papá… – Le contó a Hanji. – Qué lástima, podría habérselo enseñado al señor Eren Jaeger…

.

.

Su bipolar horario de trabajo no era muy complicado: tenía libres los días lunes, ya que debía ir a la facultad y los jueves realizaba media jornada. El resto de los días podía tocarle el turno mañana o tarde y guardia todos los días. Trataba de amoldarse para que no afecte sus planes. Ese día, gracias a cierto niño, influenciado por su niñero, que le pidió a su tía Mikasa que le dijera a _el señor Eren Jaeger_ que fuera a saludarla por su cumpleaños en el horario en que su familia la visitara, no tuvo problemas. Salió del parque a las 20hs. Se dirigió directo a su casa, tomó el transporte público para llegar rápidamente, darse una ducha y perfumarse. Revolvió todo su armario en busca de ropa decente. Lo único que abrigaba su cuerpo mientras decidía eran sus boxers, siquiera se había puesto calcetines. Se elevaba por su espalda la piel de gallina. Encontró su camisa preferida, una camisa verde oscuro, esta tenía una particularidad: era muy ajustada. Apretó sus labios, no tenía mucho tiempo para decidir qué era mejor, aunque, una parte de él si quería usarla: se imaginó exhibiendo su silueta dentro de esa camisa cerca de Levi, quién lo observaba, estudiándolo con gusto. Sacudió su cabeza: " _¡Es una cena familiar, idiota!_ " y no cualquier cena: el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Volvió a colgar su camisa verde en el armario y optó por ropa más casual, menos sugestiva.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, siendo detenido justo cuando tomaba el pomo de la puerta para marcharse, por su madre.

– ¿Vas a lo de Mikasa? – Preguntó desde la cocina, secándose las manos con su delantal amarillo.

– ¡Sí, mamá! – Quitó de su bolsillo un pequeño presente.

– Me la saludas... ¿Te acordarás? – Le acarició la mejilla.

– ¡Claro! – Su madre se lo quedó mirando. – ¿Pasa algo?

– No... Te amo, hijo.

A Eren le causó sorpresa, pero rápidamente le dio un beso en la frente y una sonrisa y se fue. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera, aunque la temperatura día a día comenzaba a ascender, las noches aún eran frías. Caminó a paso rápido, no sólo tenía frío, estaba ansioso. Volvería a verlo a _él_.

Fuera del edificio de Mikasa, tocó el timbre en el 5°B. Esperó un momento y sonó la voz de la chica en el portero.

– _¿Quién es?_

– Soy yo... – Respondió Eren moviendo todas las partes de su cuerpo.

– _¡Ya bajo!_ – Exclamó emocionada.

Enseguida apareció su mejor amiga desde una de las puertas del ascensor. Lo hizo pasar y luego de cerrar la puerta se le colgó del cuello.

– ¡Hola Eren! – Lo saludó emocionada.

– ¡Hola! – Quitó las manos de sus bolsillos para abrazarla también. – Feliz cumpleaños...

Ella se aprovechó y saltó para enredar sus piernas a la altura del abdomen de su amigo. Lo apretó con brazos y piernas, y todas sus fuerzas. Eren tosió un poco porque lo estaba dejando sin aire.

– Gracias. – Mencionó aún emocionada, pero esta vez con menos énfasis.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Rió Eren en su oído.

– ¡Nada! A Armin también lo abracé muy fuerte...

– Mikasa... – Pidió

– Te extrañaba... – Bajó sus piernas pero no rompió el abrazo. – Te la pasas trabajando en el parque...

– Ah... Con que eso es... – La abrazó aún más fuerte. – Lo siento. Sólo me dejan libre los lunes y tengo clases.

– No me pidas disculpas, tonto. – Lo soltó para verlo a la cara. – Es lo que tanto esperabas... ¿No es así? – Le respondió con una sonrisa. – No creas por eso que no estoy feliz por ti.

– Tengo un regalo para ti. – Eren buscó en su bolsillo. – Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa. – Le sonrió.

Una ruidosa música comenzó a sonar desde el pantalón de Eren. Lo tomó y miró a su amiga. Él sabe que a ella no le gustan mucho las interrupciones, menos las de celulares, pero ese "número desconocido" lo inquietaba.

.

.

Mikasa abrió la puerta B del quinto piso y fue recibida por un pequeño que al ver que ella llegó sola disolvió su sonrisa.

– ¿Y el señor Eren Jaeger? – La familia Ackerman en la mesa y Armin miraban la expresión de la chica.

– Tuvo que irse... – Mencionó algo triste, mirando su pequeño regalo. – Tenía que trabajar.

Lo llamaron del parque de diversiones. Unos animales estaban generando problemas y por tener guardia tuvo que salir para allí. A Eren no le alcanzaban las palabras para pedirle disculpas, alcanzaban para que Mikasa entendiera que tenía que ser de esa manera y que era un imprevisto. El castaño le prometió que de terminar rápido sin duda correría de regreso para estar con ella.

– ¿Eso te regaló el señor Eren Jaeger, tía? – Le preguntó preocupado, se veía muy triste.

– Sí. – Le dio una sonrisa algo forzada. – ¿Me ayudas a abrirlo?

Isaic tomó de uno de los extremos del moño y Mikasa del otro. El brillante papel descubrió una cajita azul de bordes dorados. Mikasa abrió la solapa: era un colgante. Su dije era una esfera de strasses color blanca. Armin se alejó de lado de la madre y el padre de la chica para acercársele.

– Mikasa. – Le tomó el hombro. Ella le sonrió y le mostró el contenido de la caja. – Qué bonita. – Apreció agarrando y desabrochando el gancho para colocársela. – Dile a Eren que yo la puse en tu cuello.

– Díselo tú. – Bajó sus ojos posando sus dedos sobre el dije. – Él tuvo que irse.

– ¿Estás enojada con él? – Armin sintió su garganta cerrársele.

– No, no puedo enojarme con él. Tenía que trabajar... – Sus ánimos habían decaído.

– Isaic... – Llamó Armin. – ¿Qué dices que abrazamos fuerte a tía Mikasa por su cumpleaños?

– ¡Sí!

El niño dio una sonrisa y los dos la llenaron de cariños. Si a Eren lo llamaron desde el parque, no podía evitarse.

.

.

Al llegar se encontró a Annie, entrenadora de turno. Sabía que siempre se encontraría acompañado de un entrenador durante la guardia. En caso de que la falta fuera grave, siempre está presente uno de los superiores. Dos monos orangutanes habían comenzado una disputa, consiguiendo el mayor, y más experimentado, lastimar al más joven. Neutralizaron la situación y luego de que Eren extrajo de su jaula al monito y trató su herida, no muy grave, se dirigió a la administración con el informe que mil veces le repitieron que debía llenar durante una guardia nocturna. El recibidor estaba iluminado por la luz que salía del despacho de Erwin, la puerta estaba semi-abierta. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible colocó el documento en el escritorio de la secretaria y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

– ¿Ese mono está bien? – Resonó con ecos la inconfundible voz de Erwin.

Eren dio media vuelta, Erwin estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, le señaló el informe.

– Sí, sólo un poco dolorido por la lastimadura y algo alterado.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que habló de lo enojado que se sentía. De los días que llevaba en el parque, en todos tenía guardia, pero hasta ese día no lo habían llamado. ¿Que había tenido tanta mala suerte que un accidente así ocurriera el día del cumpleaños de su mejor amiga? Sí, y ahora hablaba con la última persona que tenía ganas.

– Me alegro. Te pediré que lo vigiles un poco... Ya sabes, ellos son muy curiosos. – Sonrió de costado. – No vaya a ser cosa que utilice las vendas que le colocaste para entretenerse.

– Ya que estabas aquí... ¿No sabes por qué pelearon? – Preguntó cansado, que Erwin sea útil en algo en materia "los animales de su propio parque".

– ¿Podría ser que alguien alimentó de menos a uno de ellos?

– Imposible. – Aclaró inmediatamente Eren. – Sus raciones están separa-... – Lo miró con detenimiento cerrando su boca.

– ¿Podría ser que _alguien_ estaba a punto de ver a una persona en especial y yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera? – Volvió a sonreír.

No podía asimilar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

– ¿Quién te has creído para hacerle eso a los animales de tu propio zoológico, Erwin? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. – ¡Mira que...! – Se sentía indignado. – ¡Jugar con ellos solamente por una insensatez como esa! – Se acercó a él sin quitar la mirada fija de sus ojos.

– No jugué con los animales. Ellos en sus hábitats naturales se enfrentan de formas mucho más rudas. – Rebatió.

– ¡¿A caso vas a inventar siempre un problema con los animales cuando yo esté a punto de verme con el señor Ackerman?! – No estaba pensando, tenía todas sus neuronas puestas en sentirse enojado e indignado.

– Ah… ¿Si ibas a verlo? – Preguntó sonriente, burlándose. – Si con eso consigo alejarte de Levi, lo haré.

Eren se estremeció, como todas las veces en la que escucha a alguien pronunciar su nombre. Pero cayó en la cuenta de otras cosas.

– ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¿Lo has estado siguiendo? ¿Me has estado siguiendo a mí? – Atacó. – ¡Eso es enfermo!

– Yo he estado todo el tiempo aquí. – Mofó. – Ya te había dicho que no volverás a verlo.

– ¡¿Y qué sigue?! ¿Qué? – Quiso lanzarse con un puñetazo encima del que se estaba riendo en su rostro. – ¡Avísamelo ahora!

– Me es suficiente con que ustedes dos no se vean... – Regresó a su escritorio. – Después de todo _Levi_ es mío.

– ¡¿Y desde cuándo tiene tu nombre?! ¡¿Eh?!

– Desde mucho antes que tú pudieras resolver una ecuación cuadrática.

– Esto está mal, Erwin. – Negó con la cabeza.

– Lo único que está mal aquí, eres tú. – Señaló sin mirarlo. – Eres muy bonito y sonriente, agradable y humilde, Eren. – La voz de Erwin denotaba asco. – Si no fuera porque te fijaste en la misma persona que yo, sin dudarlo yo te buscaría para divertirme contigo.

– ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te haría caso?! – De sólo imaginarse siendo acorralado por Erwin le dio arcadas. – No te creas la gran cosa porque eres musculoso.

El rubio lanzó una carcajada, Eren lo miró seriamente. Estaba diciendo la verdad, mientras que toda la universidad se derretía por él, Eren simplemente lo ignoraba. No le gustaba que llamara la atención de esa manera, la forma en la que se peina, ni su quijada y mucho menos lo gruesas que son sus cejas. Y ahora, después de lo que provocó con los animales sin duda Erwin caía en la lista negra.

– No tienes chances con Levi. No te culpo por fijarte en él, después de todo es increíblemente _lindo_. ¿No es así?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lindo?! ¡Él es la clase de persona que no le baja la mirada a nadie! – Eren destensó sus hombros, de otra forma terminaría contracturado. Al relajarse se sintió con desánimos – ¡¿A caso porque tú lo quieres eso quiere decir que nadie puede fijarse en él?! No puedes adueña-...

– Yo amo a Levi, Eren. – Clavó su mirada en la de Eren. – Desde hace mucho tiempo. Para él, no hay nadie más apropiado que yo.

Eren sabe que Erwin es algunos años mayor que él, no cuántos exactamente. ¡¿Levi?! Este es uno de sus trucos preparados para intimidarlo, no podía dejarse llevar por sus palabras. No tenía que perder sus ánimos. ¿Qué importa quién es más apropiado? ¿Qué tiene que ver el tiempo que uno lleva amando a alguien con eso? No puede aceptarlo. ¡Él no quiere renunciar! Pero de alguna manera, comenzaba a pesar en su interior.

– ¿Lo amas? – Repitió en un susurro, liberando el último aire que le quedaban a sus pulmones.

– Sí. Estoy enamorado de él. – Aseguró lentamente. – Si no tienes nada más que decir... Vuelve al trabajo.

Eren bajó su rostro y se acercó a la puerta del despacho, abierta.

– Yo no me daré por vencido. – Dijo de espaldas sus ojos brillaban y aferraba sus dientes entre sí. – Me haré a un lado sólo si él te corresponde.

– No te corresponderá a ti... – Dijo dulcemente mientras se mecía en su silla. – ¿No crees que es una pérdida de tiempo?

"No". Eso y muchísimas cosas más quería decirle, pero se las olvidó todas cuando su corazón tambaleó porque el rubio admitió que sus sentimientos son: amor.

.

.

Sintió ruidos provenir del despacho de Erwin y se acercó. Sí, aunque no quiso escuchó toda la discusión. Se sintió culpable, de cierto modo él había apoyado la decisión de el rubio y había sido el encargado de llamar a Eren para que fuera inmediatamente al parque. No tendría que haberlo hecho, no le gusta en absoluto esta faceta de Erwin. Era real que nunca lo había visto así de inquieto. Sentía escalofríos por la intensidad que sintió en la voz de Erwin al escucharlo decir que está enamorado de Levi Ackerman. Siempre fue así, no sabía exactamente por qué le dolía cada vez como si fuera la primera. El silencio se hizo en el lugar una vez que los fuertes y rápidos pasos de Eren se terminaron al salir de la administración. Reservado, se acercó y tocó la puerta. Erwin lo miró y le hizo una seña de que pudiera ingresar.

– ¿No crees que te excediste un poco?

– ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó ofendido.

– ¿Es realmente necesario hacer-...? – Se acercó y se quedó viéndolo con ambas manos apoyadas en el respaldo afelpado de las sillas del escritorio.

– ¿Primero me apoyas y luego me cuestionas? – Lo detuvo en seco. – "En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale", Nile.

– Digo que no eres tú mismo, ahora.

Entendiendo que aunque sus palabras podrían hacerlo recapacitar pero en este momento nada lograría, se dirigió a la puerta. Le dio una última mirada y se marchó, apretando sus labios y conteniendo una lágrima.

.

.

En el consultorio le hablaba en voz alta al mono, sobre lo que le había pasado. Dio un largo suspiro decepcionado, no sólo sentía frío en su cuerpo, tenía desánimos e inseguridades. Se había ausentado en el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga y había faltado a su palabra de controlarse ante las provocaciones. Estaba tan distraído mirando el piso que se asustó cuando alguien tosió a su lado. Era Annie.

– Me asustaste…

– Llevas un rato con esa cara larga. ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó tranquila.

– No, está bien. – Obligado a medio sonreír.

– Alimenté al otro mono, tenía hambre. – Comentó.

– Sí, supe que su ración se vio alterada. – Aclaró Eren. – Puedes irte si quieres, Annie. Mi trabajo aún no termina.

– Pero si sólo estabas suspirando y mirando el piso…

– Debo quedarme vigilando que no se quite las vendas o se lastime él mismo. – Aclaró.

– ¿Y no quieres que te haga compañía? – Preguntó mostrando un débil puchero.

¿Tenía sentido insistir en que se vaya? Ella claramente quiere quedarse a acompañarlo. Eso lo desanimó aún más. Le comentó que prefería que se fuera antes de que se hiciera más tarde, pero no hubo caso. Annie se quedó a su lado con el pequeño capuchino e, intentó como siempre, acercársele.

Continuará...

* * *

Antes que nada y todo! Dos personitas me dejaron un rw en el capítulo 1: **Lil** y **Fray** , quiero pedirles perdón, en ese entonces yo no sabía cómo se respondían los rw que dejaban personas que no tenían cuenta en FF (es que soy nueva por acá). Sus respuestas están en el capítulo 2. Si siguen con la historia y leen esto quiero que sepan que ahí están mis agradecimientos hacia sus reviews.

Este capítulo es especial para mí, ese momento en el que una tiene que escribir a un seme seduciendo a otro seme sin que el seme seducido pierda su semeidad fue... Particularmente complicado. Pero creo que cumplí con mis expectativas! Ustedes sabrán juzgar mejor que yo al respecto.

Espero les haya gustado. Yo disfruto todos los capítulos, jajajaja. Me encanta escribirlos y pensar en qué les diría a los personajes si pudiera... Me divierto mucho!

Sin falta yo y mis agradecimientos hacia los que leen y dan nuevas oportunidades con cada capítulo a mi fic, dan follow o favorite y dejan sus comentarios. Siempre son muy motivadores :D  
¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Títere

Acá estoy, acá estoy! Estornundando y casienferma, tapadísima de tarea, pero acá estoy! Después de los millones que me tardé: ¡Habemus actualización!  
Quiero pedirles perdónnnn! Mi vida universitaria se puso **bien difícil** chicos y chicas. ¡Pero acá estoy! Les traje a modo de disculpa, el capítulo eterno. Lo llamé así por que... No se terminaba nunca. Y siempre que parecía llegar al final, sentía que cada vez me faltaba más!  
Es así de largo y gigante porque, para acomodarme las ideas organicé las divisiones de capítulos, _por escrito_. Quería llegar a abordar en este capítulo 7 todo lo que necesitaba. Los capítulos anteriores han tenido desde 13000 a 17000 palabras(por redondear). Pensé que era mi máximo, aparentemente soy capaz de superarlo, jajaja, acá estoy con arriba de 18500. Pero... No los quiero entretener. Tengo una advertencia para ustedes: no me odien mucho, onegaishimasu!

Y siempre, obveo: disfrútenlo mucho! ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

No me es permitido moverme con independencia, las cuerdas invisibles que atan mis manos y piernas son controladas por quién no quiere verme sonreír. Yo grito y exijo con mi voz ser liberado, pero nunca soy escuchado. Siempre escuchan la voz de ese otro que me controla. No carezco de voluntad, no podrán manipular mis sentimientos. Sigo luchando para ser yo mismo, pero dentro de este cajón de madera... ¿Quién podrá escuchar la voz de un muñeco a cuerdas?

 _Capítulo 7_ : Títere.

Alrededor de la medianoche ya habían cantado el feliz cumpleaños a Mikasa, habían comido pastel y tomado café. Kuchel y el padre de Mikasa, su hermano, se la pasaron contando anécdotas de sus infancias y, en efecto, de la infancia de Mikasa y Levi, entreteniendo a los jóvenes. Isaic yacía dormido abrazando a su titán aprendiz, sentado en la falda de su padre y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Sí, se había dormido esperando que el señor Eren Jaeger regresara y pudiera jugar con él. Armin envió algunos mensajes a escondidas de su amiga, pero no recibió respuesta. Cierto era que tenía un muy mal presentimiento a raíz de todo esto.

Levi preguntó a Armin si quería que lo alcanzara hasta su casa. El rubio dirigió su mirada a su mejor amiga y ésta negó con la cabeza.

– Me quedaré un rato más aquí con Mikasa, señor Ackerman. Gracias. – Rechazó con respeto.

– Está bien.

Asintió y se irguió con su _bebé_ en brazos. Quería dejarlo en los brazos de su abuela para ayudar a limpiar antes de irse, pero Mikasa insistió en que no era necesario. Entonces dio una mirada a Kuchel y ésta lo siguió. Los padres de Mikasa también se retiraban. Ambos amigos los acompañaron hasta abajo para abrirles la puerta, bajaron hablando de lo hermoso y grande que estaba Isaic y que en cualquier momento tendría _noviecita_ , ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Levi. Ya luego, sin bromas, los padres de Mikasa elogiaron el buen comportamiento del niño y su amistosa personalidad. En el hall espejado del edificio se despidieron hasta pronto.

La subida en ascensor era silenciosa e incómoda. Ni Armin, ni Mikasa sabían que decir, pero sus pensamientos estaban conectados: les hacía falta Eren. Por un lado el rubio pensaba en qué pensaría él al respecto y que estaría haciendo ahora, si se encontraría en problemas o sólo tendría que vigilar. Por el otro, el rostro de la pelinegro reflejaba algo de desilusión, perdió las esperanzas de que Eren regresara cuando lo vio correr en dirección al parque. Lo entendía, en el fondo de su corazón lo entendía, pero eran más sus ganas de llorar. Entraron en el departamento en silencio y ambos comenzaron a levantar las tazas, platos, cucharas y demás para ordenar.

– ¿Qué te regalaron, Mikasa? – Rompió el silencio incómodo.

– Mis padres un traje de rayas verticales con falda. – Incluso en su voz se notaba el desánimo. – Este año debo ir a mis clases vestida formalmente. – Los estudiantes de abogacía se visten como tales incluso para asistir a sus clases. – Solamente tengo un traje... Particularmente hubiera preferido que fuese de pantalón, pero bueno.

– Puedes usarlo con medias negras traslúcidas. – Aconsejó mirando hacia arriba, imaginándolo.

– O puedo conseguir un pantalón que haga juego con el saco.

– También... – Asintió dudoso. – ¿Qué tienes contra las faldas?

– Por cierto, creo que el saco es algo ajustado. – Miró hacia el suelo, ignorando la pregunta.

– Si te permite mover los brazos sin tironear es porque es tu talle. – Le aclaró sonriendo de lado. – Si tienes que cambiarlo puedo acompañarte.

– La tía, Levi e Isaic... – Continuó para desviar el tema. – Me regalaron un juego de sábanas. Un regalo muy útil, por cierto.

– Isaic me preguntó esta tarde... Es que él quería regalarte algo que no fuera lo que su abuela y su padre. – Contó con una sonrisa. – Me preguntó que podría regalarte si no tenía dinero.

Mikasa entrecerró sus ojos, recordaba bien el momento en que el niño le pidió ser alzado y entonces la abrazó fuertemente diciéndole al oído que no tenía dinero para comprarle un regalo diferente pero que si era suficiente, ese abrazo era su regalo. En el momento no le dio la importancia que realmente tenía, la chica se sintió algo mal. Pero sonrió. Eran esa clase de gestos que Isaic aprende de los que lo rodean los que lo hacen ser importante, y ocupar un lugar en el corazón de todos.

Armin dio un suspiro aliviado, quería verla sonreír, había sido su cumpleaños y él estaba ahí para festejarla. Ya luego ambos tendrían tiempo de hablar con Eren y hacerlo recapacitar por su ausencia. Ya luego podría golpearlo por ser tan torpe de no terminar su trabajo temprano y tener la oportunidad de, aunque sea, ver a Levi por un corto tiempo. Si hiciera eso, seguramente Eren suspiraría largo y se colgaría de las nubes ensoñando ese momento que ansía cada vez que Levi no está cerca suyo.

– ¿Crees que Eren esté pensando en que no estaba aquí? – Volvió a su semblante apagado.

– Estoy seguro de eso, Mikasa. – Respondió acercándose para abrazarla. Ya había dado por sentado que le daría su apoyo.

– Es una lástima. – Mikasa sollozó un instante en el hombro de Armin. – Isaic quería verlo...

Su voz se quebró y lloró silenciosamente mientras las blancas manos de Armin acariciaban cariñosamente su espalda. En este punto no había palabras de consuelo. Aunque ella dijera que Isaic quería verlo, él sabía bien que ella lo extrañaba mucho. Eran los brazos de Eren los que sanarían a su amiga "p _or favor, que Eren regrese_ ". Y cómo si los hubiera llamado con su pensamiento, el timbre del departamento sonó insistentemente en tres cortos "ring". Mikasa se separó en seco y lo miró sorprendida. Armin le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la garganta, y ella secó sus lágrimas acercándose al portero y presionando el botón del comunicador.

– ¿Sí? – Dijo con miedo.

– _¡Alguien respondió! ¡Corre!_ – No era la voz de Eren.

Mikasa soltó el botón apretando sus labios para no continuar llorando. Adolescentes jugando en la madrugada a tocar el timbre de los edificios, ninguno de los dos podían culparlos. En otras circunstancias nadie habría estado esperando por alguien y hubieran quedado en el olvido.

Lo único que volvieron a saber de Eren esa noche, fue alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Armin, ya dormía en su casa y Mikasa simplemente lo intentaba.

– _¡Lo siento, lo siento!_ – Decía el mensaje. – _Recién salí del parque. ¿Ya se fueron, verdad? ¡Perdóname Mikasa! ¿Estás despierta? Iré a verte ahora si lo estás._

Pero ella no quería. Le quitaría horas de sueño a su amigo si le pedía que fuera ahora. A demás, ella también tenía que descansar.

.

.

No había forma de salvarse de esa mujer: ella se invitó a cenar a su casa el sábado a la noche con su hija y su marido. La verdad es que el problema no era el dúo de rubios de olfato super desarrollado. El problema era que ella dijo " _¡Levi! ¡Quiero hablar de algo importante contigo! Tiene que ser el sábado por que los otros días tengo trabajo_ ". Nada bueno puede salir de la cabeza de gafas si dice _algo importante_. No tenía remedio, algún día algo parecido sucedería.

Como era la costumbre a la salida del trabajo pasó por Isaic en la casa de su niñero y regresaron a su hogar. Su hijo se había dedicado a jugar tranquilamente mientras él barría un poco la sala y el comedor. Cuando tomó asiento para descansar un instante el pequeño apareció y trepó para sentarse en la falda de su papá. Ambos se miraron fijamente un momento.

– Papá... – Isaic dio el primer paso. – Quería pedirte una cosa.

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó acomodándolo un poco.

– Quiero un celular.

Levi no varió en su expresión. ¿Un celular? ¿Isaic? ¿Cómo que su hijo le pedía un celular? ¡No necesitaba uno! Él solamente necesitaba a su padre tomándole la mano, llevándolo a pasear, jugando con él y cuidándolo todos los días.

– Isaic, no puedes tener un celular... – Comenzó.

– ¡¿Por qué no?! Tú, mi abuela, el señor Armin, la tía Mikasa y mi tía Hanji... ¡El señor Eren Jaeger tiene uno! – Alzó el tono de su voz ante la negativa de su padre.

Debió imaginárselo antes, era obvio. Todo es por el _señor Eren Jaeger_. Isaic nunca sintió la necesidad de comunicarse por teléfono con nadie. Siempre que necesitaba pedirle algo a alguien le decía a él que se comunicara.

– ¿Quieres un celular por que todos tienen uno? – Pensó en cambiar la táctica, no creyó que Isaic se alteraría.

– No... – Respondió tranquilizándose. – El otro día no pude ver a el señor Eren Jaeger y yo quería saludarlo. El señor Armin y la tía Mikasa si quieren hablar con él y no pueden verlo le pueden enviar un mensaje por celular.

– Ah... Entonces lo que quieres es hablar con Eren. – Concluyó en voz alta.

– ¡Sí! – Se entusiasmó. – ¿Puedo tener un celular? – Insistió sonriente.

– No. – La expresión de Isaic se neutralizó por tramos. Primero sus ojos se apagaron y luego su sonrisa. Antes del reproche, agregó. – Dime algo... ¿Tú vas a escribirle a Eren?

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó empinando sus finas cejas negras.

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Sabes cómo escribir con el celular? – Pronunció tranquilamente.

– Eh... – Isaic entendió el punto, debía darle una respuesta a su padre, estaban teniendo una discusión muy seria. – Tú vas a escribir por mí.

– Ah, ¿sí? – rió por la "ingeniosa" respuesta.

– Pues, sí. – Se cruzó de brazos, altanero mirando a los ojos a su padre.

– ¿Y si no quiero escribir? – Optó por imitar la posición de su hijo, era más fácil pactar un acuerdo, pero se estaba divirtiendo. – ¿Cómo leerás lo que él te responda?

– ¡Anda, papi! – Insistió escabuyéndose en los cruzados brazos de su padre. – ¡Quiero hablar con el señor Eren Jaeger! – Exclamó al borde de empezar a llorar.

– Te propongo algo... – Isaic lo miró con los ojos esperanzados. – No voy a comprarte un celular. – Declaró.

Levi negoció con su hijo que luego le pediría el número de teléfono de Eren a Armin o Mikasa y entonces podría usar su teléfono para hablar con él, **a veces**. Y que, obviamente, él escribiría en lugar y le leería las respuestas. Isaic feliz, pidió a su padre ver caricaturas y se marchó a la sala.

Levi empezó a preparar la comida, suspiró por la nariz. Eren prometió ser amigo de Isaic, no va a poder negarse a responderle un mensaje por celular: le convenía si no quería conocer el oscuro lado Ackerman. No le extrañó que no regresara a casa de Mikasa el día de su cumpleaños, si era el trabajo debía hacerlo bien. Smith lo recompensaría con una amplia gama de posibilidades en su currículo final. Pero esperaba que Eren pudiera dividir sus tiempos sin dejar a las personas que lo quieren, entre esas personas su hijo.

– Tch... Pequeña mierda, mira que hacerse amigo de Isaic justo antes de comenzar a trabajar sin parar. – Se quejó abriendo el horno y colocando la fuente con la carne a cocinar.

El sonido de un auto estacionando fuera de la casa llegó hasta sus oídos. Secando sus manos con un trapo se dirigió a la sala. Fisgoneó por la ventana para asegurarse y entonces abrió la puerta. La niña de largo cabello rubio corrió a los brazos de su tío del corazón, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego Levi la dejó pasar a la casa, afuera hacía mucho frío. Le extrañó que al levantar la mirada sea sólo Hanji quién entraba en su casa.

– ¿Y Mike? – Preguntó Levi cerrando la puerta de su casa.

– ¡Hola hermosa mejor amiga Hanji! – Se acercó a él y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Levi.

– Aléjate de mí, cabeza de gafas... – Empujó su rostro con una mano.

– Mike tenía trabajo extra... – Dijo alargando su rostro. – Es una lástima que no haya podido venir...

La pequeña Alicia se sentó junto a Isaic en el sillón a ver las animaciones. Mientras que los adultos se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí Hanji colaboró con la comida y a armar la mesa. Hanji tenía en su rostro una increíble y burlona sonrisa, lo que irritaba un poco a Levi. Días atrás, cuando llegó al café de Farlan y su hijo lo recibió entre abrazos y un alevoso " _¡estuve con el señor Eren Jaeger!_ ", evadió con maestría cada uno de los comentarios que la mujer de anteojos quiso hacerle. Sí, no era fácil lidiar con ella, no cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Y aparentemente tiene muchas ganas de decir algo que contiene desde esa vez.

– Sabes Levi... – Se sentó en la misma localización que siempre, junto al lugar dónde Levi siempre se sienta. – El otro día, cuando conocí a Eren descubrí por qué Isaic lo quiere tanto.

Bingo... Ahí estaba ella intentando sacarle el tema. Sería demasiado molesto preguntarle el motivo de su insistencia en Eren, ya que no le respondería satisfactoriamente. Ya sabe todo lo que ella quiere decir: que Isaic habla todo el día sobre Eren, porque es alguien distinto a quienes está acostumbrado, que le gusta jugar con él, por que lo deja ganar, que todo lo que Eren quiere es que Isaic esté contento. Que Isaic lo quiere porque lo trata bien y lo hace reír. Que Eren quiere a Isaic porque... ¿Quién no quiere a Isaic?

– ¡Levi! – Gritó sacudiendo una mano frente a sus ojos fijos en la mesa. – ¡No me ignores!

 _Ups_ , tal vez su silencio se extendió demasiado...

– Cierto que estuviste con el mocoso Eren... – Susurró con desdén, cómo si al mostrar falta de interés podría esquivarla.

– ¡No lo llames así! – Retó. – Y tampoco hables de esa forma. El _mocoso_ tiene el corazón de tu hijo, es imposible que no te interese esto.

– No tienes que recordármelo... – la enfrentó.

– ¿Me puedes decir por qué eso te parece algo tan malo?

Lo ama... Él ama a su hijo cuando de repente aparece en el comedor y automáticamente la conversación se desvirtúa porque él toma protagonismo en la escena. En este caso, la escena se veía algo tensa. Sus fuertes pasitos hicieron eco ante el silencio que sorprendió a los adultos. Y desde la sala, se escuchó un sollozo por parte de Alicia. Isaic, enojado y en movimientos secos tomó asiento frente a su tía y arrugando sus labios cruzó sus brazos, abrazándose a algo. Hanji miró de costado a Levi y le señaló la puerta: iría por su hija. Levi se estiró rápidamente en la cocina para bajar el fuego del horno y se sentó junto a su hijo y lo miró en silencio un momento.

– Isaic...

Lo llamó, pero el niño sólo le dio la mejilla. Levi esperó, él suele enojarse de vez en cuando. Pero nunca se había enojado con su amiga. Con verle el rostro se notaba que estaba sobreesforzándose para mantener su semblante arrugado y serio. Poco pasó hasta que sus facciones se suavizaron y le mostró a su padre un puchero.

El timbre de la casa sonó, debía ser su madre. No reparó demasiado, Hanji siempre se adueñó de las cosas de su casa, más familiar aún si se trataba de Kuchel. Ella abriría la puerta.

– Papi.

– ¿Me cuentas lo que pasó? – le pidió, encorvándose un poco para acercarse.

– Es que Alicia me dijo que el señor Eren Jaeger me miente, papá. – Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Le preguntaste por qué dice eso?

" _Cosas de niños, complicadas cosas de niños_ " pensaba Levi. Algo sonaba muy raro... Ciertamente... ¡Era raro!

– Papá... ¿Te acuerdas que en navidad...? – Aflojó sus brazos, tomando aquél rectangular objeto en sus manos. – ¡¿Recuerdas a Santa Claus?! – Le extendió la fotografía a su papá.

Isaic sentado en las piernas de Santa Eren, sonreía. En lo visible, se distinguía perfectamente: la forma y color de sus ojos, la forma de sus pómulos encima de la barba blanca, sus labios y su sonrisa. Hanji regresó al comedor con su hija en brazos, siguiendo a Kuchel, quién rápidamente sintió el aura de su nieto. Se le acercó y acarició su cabello negro, consiguiendo una mirada. El niño se abrazó a su abuela, entonces ella lo alzó y tomando el lugar que ocupaba el niño, lo sentó en sus piernas.

– Claro que me acuerdo de Santa Claus... Él nos ayudó mucho en navidad. – Respondió imaginándose lo que realmente pasaba, miró a su madre en una súplica: que guardara silencio.

– Bueno... ¡Alicia dice que el señor Eren Jaeger huele igual a Santa!

Levi apretó sus labios. ¿Cómo salvaría a Eren de esto? Ciertamente, negar que él fue Santa, era negar la poderosa nariz que su mejor amiga había gestado 9 meses en su útero. Tenía que haber alguna forma en la que pudiera decirle la verdad sin que Isaic se enoje con Eren. Después de todo, técnicamente no le mintieron, simplemente no le dijeron la verdad tras esa barba y ese gorro.

– ¿El señor Eren Jaeger es el chico guapo de pelo rubio que habló contigo ese día, Levi? – Preguntó Kuchel algo desorientada en un intento de aclarar la situación.

– ¡No! – Respondió Isaic haciendo un mohín. – ¡Ese es el señor Smith, abuela! – La regañó. – ¡No confundas al señor Eren Jaeger con el señor Smith!

– ¡Isaic! – Levi levantó la voz. – No le habl-...

– Levi... – Lo calló su madre. – Perdóname, mi amor. – Acarició la mejilla de su nieto. – Pero... El señor Eren Jaeger estaba ahí... ¿No es así? – Dijo inocentemente, haciendo memoria.

– ¡El señor Eren Jaeger no estaba ahí, abuela! – Respondió exaltado. – ¿No entienden que yo lo hubiera reconocido rapidísimo? – Su ceño se frunció entristeciendo de nuevo.

Los adultos se miraron, Hanji asintió tomando asiento frente a ellos.

– Escucha Isaic... – Levi le devolvió la fotografía. – No debes desconfiar de Alicia.

– Si el señor Eren Jaeger hubiera sido Santa Claus me hubiera dado cuenta... – Respondió rápidamente. – Él no me miente, ni va a mentirme...

Hanji y Kuchel sonrieron entre ellas.

– Isaic, tal vez el señor Eren Jaeger no podía decirte que él era Santa Claus. – Comentó la castaña.

– ¿Cómo dices, tía Hanji?

Hanji sabe que su hija tenía la intención de cuidar de Isaic, nunca quiso que se enojara por que le dijera una cosa así. Después de todo era la verdad, Eren había sido Santa Claus. La mejor forma de que Isaic no se enoje era decirle que Eren debía guardar su identidad en secreto para que Santa no se enojara con él. Así eso implicara no decirle la verdad a él, ni a ellos. Levi hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse sorprendido ante el razonamiento que Hanji le ofreció a su hijo. Los ojos del niño se iluminaron al igual que su rostro. Era increíble cómo aún después de haberse mostrado enojado como lo hizo, podía encenderse así. La sorpresa y el entusiasmo de saber que su mejor amigo había sido _el Santa_ que lo encontró, a quién le pidió un deseo en navidad lo hacía sentir muy emocionado. " _¡El señor Eren Jaeger es ayudante de Santa Claus! ¡Él es genial!_ " no cabía en el cuerpo del niño la felicidad, no dejaba de moverse, ni de sonreír. Luego de tranquilizarlo, Levi ordenó a Isaic que se disculpara con su amiga. Alicia lo perdonó y le tomó la mano fuertemente para regresar a jugar a la sala.

Los tres adultos suspiraron y se miraron en el silencio.

– Qué bien que se haya podido aclarar esto y que todos estemos bien. – Hanji relajó sus hombros y llevó su cuello hacia atrás.

– Qué osada, mamá... – Comentó Levi. – Confundir a Erwin con Eren.

– Erwin... Eren... ¿Quién los manda a llamarse parecido? – Se defendió ruborizándose. – Perdón, casi meto la pata.

– Todos metimos la pata... – Remedió Hanji. – Si los adultos no escondieran verdades a los niños estas cosas no pasarían.

– Aún así... _El señor Eren Jaeger no puede ser otro que el señor Eren Jaeger_. – Imitó Levi a su hijo.

Las dos mujeres se rieron y el dueño de casa se dirigió a la cocina a revisar la cena.

.

.

Luego de la cena y el postre, los niños le pidieron a la abuela Kuchel que fuera a jugar con ellos y los dados. Mientras Levi limpiaba enérgicamente el mantel plastificado, Hanji levantaba las últimas cucharitas con las que todos habían comido flan a paso alegre y tarareando canciones. Terminaron de limpiar en silencio y entonces se volvieron a sentar en la mesa.

– ¿Quieres algo, Hanji? – Preguntó Levi robóticamente. – ¿Un café, té? ¿Agua?

– En realidad quiero hablar contigo. – Levi la miró por un segundo. – Siéntate aquí. – Acomodó una silla frente a ella y palmeó el asiento.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – No podía decir que le preocupaba que Hanji le hablara así, suele hacer eso de mantenerse seria para luego decir algo estúpido.

– Bueno, resulta que estuve con Eren. – No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amigo. – Hablamos de muchas cosas, lo conocí. Él... Me pareció una persona hermosa, Levi.

– Isaic hizo bien en elegir a Eren. – Observó lo obvio.

– ¡Es que no es solamente eso! – La mujer de anteojos unió sus manos a la altura de su pecho y sonrió dulcemente. – Hay algo en Eren... Isaic lo ve bien.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Qué él supiera, su hijo sometió a Eren a un "riguroso" examen de confianza y simplemente se ganó su cariño. No sabía que Isaic hubiera visto en Eren algo más que una persona que le puede contar historias, jugar con él y escucharlo. El niño no le había dicho nada.

– Ay, Levi... – Suspiró. – ¡Es obvio! ¿No lo has visto bien? ¡Tie-...! – La mirada seria de su amigo le indicó que, en efecto, no sabía. – ¿Isaic no ha hablado contigo de esto?

– ¿Qué es lo que Isaic tenía que decirme? – Pidió con seriedad.

Hanji se encogió de hombros. Recordó las palabras de su sobrino " _Quiero que lo descubra por él mismo_ ". Mostró un puchero, realmente quería hablar de eso con su amigo. Le intrigaba de sobremanera saber su opinión al respecto. Pero incluso dudaba de que él haya mirado a Eren como debía para poder percibirlo.

– ¿No has visto lo bonito que es?

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? – La mirada de Levi se percibió aún más fría que de costumbre. – ¿Qué es lo que Isaic vio en el mocoso? – Preguntó con severidad.

Ahí estaba, la voz de Isabel resonó en su memoria diciendo: "el mejor antídoto para obligar a alguien a decir la verdad es su mirada". La evadió, desembucharía con tal de conocer la opinión de su amigo respecto a esto, pero... Le había prometido a Isaic que no se lo diría.

– No puedo decirte, Levi. – Se desanimó. – Lo siento.

– Tiene que ver con mi hijo, cuatro ojos. – Articuló intentando calmarse.

– Hice una promesa con Isaic.

– Tch...

Hanji sabía que aquellas palabras se quedarían en la mente de su enano amigo. Era su idea, que intentara hablarlo con su hijo o que en su defecto preste más atención sobre el chico que está intentando acercarse a ellos con la dulce intención de hacerlos más felices.

– Prométeme una cosa: la próxima vez que veas a Eren... Míralo bien.

– Lo he visto, Hanji.

– No lo has visto como corresponde. – Lo regañó.

– ¿Qué más tengo que verle? Sé que es alto, que es agradable tener una conversación con él, ¡es un mocoso y es divertido a veces! – Si algo exasperaba a Levi, era ser el último en enterarse de las cosas.

– Tienes que mirarlo mejor, Levi.

– Chicos... – Se asomó Kuchel por la puerta, Hanji se giró sobre su silla para verla. – Los niños se quedaron dormidos.

La escena era muy tierna, Alicia e Isaic estaban sentados en la cama de Isaic y ambos apoyaban sus espaldas en la pared. La niña posaba su cabeza en el hombro del niño y éste su cabeza en la de la niña. Los lentes de Alicia estaban corridos por la posición, pero no parecían estar incómodos y sus expresiones lucían demasiado tranquilas. Levi entredespertó a Isaic para que se quedara quieto mientras Hanji alzaba a su hija en brazos y la acomodaba frente a sí, para que las piernas de la niña rodeen su cintura. Alicia respiró hondo cuando pasó de estar apoyada en Isaic a abrazarse al cuello de su mamá, los olores habían cambiado. Levi por otro lado, recostó por arriba de las colchas a su pelinegro, antes de recostarlo como corresponde tenía que vestirlo con su pijama.

Acompañó a su madre, Hanji y Alicia hasta la puerta. Se despiedieron hasta pronto. Él se quedó afuera hasta asegurarse de que las tres se marcharon en el auto y entonces Hanji le dio una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano que el correspondió mostrando su palma y entró de nuevo a su casa, la cuál por suerte tenía una temperatura cálida.

Caminando rápido se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. El niño le dijo que ya había ido al baño y se dejó poner el pijama por su papá. Antes de dejarse recostar le dio un fuerte abrazo.

– Te quiero, papi. – Levi apretó dulcemente con sus manos el cuerpo de su hijo.

– Yo te quiero a tí, Isaic.

Su niño le sonrió, Levi lo arropó con las cubiertas de la cama y besó su frente.

.

.

Terminó su guardia nocturna, estaba a punto de amanecer. No podía creer que había organizado con Armin y Mikasa para festejar el atrasado cumpleaños de su mejor amiga y en mitad de la noche lo habían llamado igual. Si antes necesitaba palabras de disculpa para su amiga, ahora necesitaría un milagro. Mikasa no le dijo nada, sólo lo miró con su carita triste y con un suspiro le besó la mejilla, le dijo que lo quería y lo dejó irse. Percibió la frustración, entendía si Mikasa quería golpearlo después de eso. En los vestidores abrió su guardarropas y tomó su celular, no tenía mensajes nuevos. Se sintió tan mal como no se sentía hace mucho: culpable, horrendo. Suspiró largo estirando su cuello hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, descansándolos. No tenía tiempo de dormir, su turno empezaba a las 8 y ya estaban por ser las 6 de la mañana. Aún así se apoyó contra la pared y abrazando su cuerpo intentó conciliar el sueño: hacía varios días que sus noches se veían interrumpidas por las guardias y debía dormir un rato en el vestidor para poder aguantar hasta el final de la jornada diurna, lo había intentado hace dos noches y esta no sería la excepción.

.

.

Se miró a si mismo, está sentado en una playa, en una playa que conocía y recordaba bien en una ciudad vecina. Estaba descalzo, vestía unos pantalones capri beiges con una remera blanca y una camisa verde musgo con las mangas levantadas y abierta. Se sintió extraño, no recordaba como llegó ahí, ni tampoco que estaba haciendo. Miró a sus alrededores, el clima estaba agradable, pero ventoso. Como las tardes de primavera, de hecho, lucía como una tarde de primavera. En el cielo flotaban pocas nubes semi-disueltas y el sol pegaba en la tierra en un ángulo bastante bajo, desde detrás del mar. Al acostumbrarse a esa sensación de viento posó su mirada sobre el mar, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él sentado en una lona de rayas azules y blancas en la arena seca. El sonido de las olas cuando rompen lo hizo sonreírle al viento que enfriaba la punta de su nariz y entonces sus ojos divisaron dos figuras en la orilla. Una arrodillada en la arena, y la otra de costado viéndola, de pie.

Apenas los vio los reconoció, hipnotizado por ellos se levantó de la arena y caminó a la orilla, al acercarse notó que Isaic, vestía un jardinero de jean de pantalones cortos y una remera de rayas en diferentes tonalidades de verde. Recogía caracolas de mar en un balde verde y Levi estaba parado a su lado observándolo. Su corazón se detuvo al observarlo con detenimiento, estaba descalzo y tenía las puntas de sus pantalones largos arremangadas, al igual que él una remera y una camisa abierta, solo que negra. Se veía tan bien. Sus ojos no veían otra cosa a su alrededor y sus pies no dejaban de caminar hacia él. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando el agua fría de una ola le tocó los pies. Un agudo grito salió de su garganta llamando la atención de los dos pelinegros a los que se acercaba.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Exclamó el pequeño Isaic en un salto se abrazó a su pierna.

– Creí que te quedabas a cuidar nuestras cosas... – Levi se acercó y le tomó la mano.

El tacto se sentía tan suave y cálido que le daba escalofríos, automáticamente sus mejillas se encendieron al percibir la naturalidad con la que Levi lo agarraba, y cómo no reparaba en ello como si fuera algo extraño. La fría brisa marina tocaba en su piel, pero era imposible estremecerse de ella cuando cada célula de su cuerpo se arrugaba por ser suya la mano que Levi tomaba.

– Ah... Me-Me arrepentí... – Se achicó de hombros intentando ocultar su vergüenza y su emoción. – No hay nadie en la playa, nadie tocará nuestras cosas.

– Mire, mire señor Eren Jaeger. – Isaic corrió rápidamente a su balde de caracolas. – ¡Mire que bonita es esta!

Isaic le extendió una conchilla plana de tenues colores violetas y marrones claros. Eren la delineó con los dedos de su otra mano. No se concentraba del todo bien, debido a ese toque. En todo su interior sentía cosquillas, cómo si pequeñas hormigas caminaran por toda su piel.

– ¡Q-qué bonita, Isaic! – Respondió a la curiosa mirada del niño, devolviéndosela. Isaic corrió algo lejos chasqueando con sus pasos en el agua.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Eren?

Levi lo miró preocupado, con su otra mano tomó la mejilla colorada de Eren y lo acarició suavemente con su pulgar.

– ¡S-sí! – Respondió exaltado. Sentía su mejilla aún más tibia que hace un momento, el calor se extendía por su rostro hasta sus orejas.

– Estás tibio. Te brillan los ojos. – Suspiró preocupado. – No tendrás fiebre ¿no?

Sonrió intimidado por la forma en la que Levi lo miraba y tocaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir?

– S-señor Ackerman. – El pelinegro continuó mimándolo. – Mis... Mis ojos brillan así por que lo veo a usted.

– Ah, con que eso es... – Levi sonrió de costado soltando la mano de Eren y tomándolo firmemente de la cintura y acercando sus rostros. – Eres tan lindo que es problemático, mocoso. – Dijo con dulzura.

Sus narices se rozaron y acariciaron con leves movimientos. Levi no dejaba de mirar fijamente a los brillantes ojos verdes de Eren, respiraba suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y mentón. Eren apoyó sus manos en los amplios hombros de Levi y las apretó suavemente cerrando sus ojos, perdiéndose en aquella cercanía.

.

.

– ¡Jaeger! – Lo llamó con autoridad. – ¡Jaeger!

– Hm... Ss-señor Ackerm-an... – La sonsa sonrisa de Eren lo delataba, se veía muy feliz.

– ¡No soy tu jodido despertador, Jaeger!

Eren dio un salto en el asiento del vestidor y parpadeó rápidamente cinco veces seguidas en un intento de enfocar el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba. Divisó la severa expresión de su superior Shadis.

– ¡L-lo siento!

– ¡No voy a despertarte siempre que se te ocurra dormir aquí! ¡Ve y lavate la cara!

– ¡S-sí, señor! – Eren huyó despavorido.

Cuánto miedo podía dar Shadis cuando despierta a uno en la mañana. " _No quisiera ser su esposa_ " pensó, sintió un escalofrío de sólo imaginarse abriendo los ojos y encontrándolo junto a él. Se mojó la cara con el agua helada de la mañana, para eliminar todo rastro de aquella temible imagen que su mente jugó a ponerle enfrente, y recordó su sueño. Se tapó el rostro completamente avergonzado. " _¿No podía esperar sólo 2 segundos más para despertarme?_ ". Tenía recuerdos borrosos, pero su última imagen fue la del señor Ackerman muy cerca suyo, rozándole la nariz y mirándolo fijamente, a punto de tocar sus labios. Empezó a mojar su cara con mayor rigurosidad buscando enfriarse, cuando sus compañeros atravesaron la puerta de los vestidores.

– ¡Buen día Eren! – Connie le golpeó la espalda.

Eren perdió un poco el equilibrio pero se sostuvo de la mesada.

– Hola... – Cerró el grifo.

– Oye... ¿Estás bien? – El chico percibió las ojeras bajo los bonitos ojos verdes de Eren.

– Sí... Dormí poco, Connie. – Aclaró. – Eso es todo.

– Entiendo... ¿Tuviste guardia anoche también? – Eren asintió. – ¿Qué te parece si hablas con Smith? Estás viniendo todos los días en la noche...

– Estoy bien.

Smith no tenía nada que ver con su retorcido ritmo de vida de trabajar como loco. Desde aquél incidente con los monos, Eren supo que esto era obra de Erwin, y que el muy manipulador tenía todo y a su padre bajo control para que no se entere de eso. Pero él no era cobarde, lo soportaría con sudor y lágrimas. Y unos cuántos boztesos, también.

A los vestidores llegó Smith padre con su genuina alegría para presentar a la nueva practicante de veterinaria. Compañera de estudios de Eren, segunda de la clase, de piernas cortas, cabello rubio y brillantes ojos celestes: Historia. Al igual que cuando Eren fue recibido por el grupo, todos le dieron la bienvenida y la pequeña chica quedó a cargo de Shadis. Ella saludó amigablemente a todos. Eren podría jurar que la expresión del superior no varió ni aún teniendo a la Señorita Reiss, diosa de la bondad y la belleza, frente a él. " _Tampoco quisiera ser su hijo presentándole a su nueva novia_ " pensó.

Shadis explicó que tenía un papeleo que firmar en administración y que los vería ni bien terminaran. Los jóvenes aprovecharon el tiempo para conocerse. Sasha abrazó a Historia y la samarreó un poco, dándole la bienvenida e invitándola a ser amigas. Connie pidió disculpas por el animado comportamiento de la castaña, y advirtió que pronto se acostumbraría. En cuanto a Eren, ellos solo se saludaron como suelen hacerlo, y Eren le dio la bienvenida al grupo.

La mañana fue tranquila, todo parecía estar bajo control. Le tocó quedarse a cargo de la granja junto a Connie. Y, aprovechando que el veterano tenía que instruir a Historia, pudieron tener esa conversación que hacía días había quedado pendiente. El chico le caía bien, siempre que Sasha no estuviera cerca suyo podía tener una buena conversación, sin mencionar que... Eren creía que no sería fácil hablar sobre una chica frente a ella. Supo que Annie no se relaciona con nadie más en el trabajo a demás de sus superiores, lo que una vez casi le trajo algunos problemas con su superior Reiner. Él estuvo un tiempo tras ella intentando conseguir una cita, el rubio confundió su trato y ligó un cachetazo. Eren le comentó que la conoce por que rescató de la calle a su perrita. Pareció sorprenderle, de hecho le dijo " _lo pequeño que es el mundo_ ". Le intentó preguntar disimuladamente si a él le gusta Annie, pero obtuvo un sencillo, pero determinado, no.

– Connie ¿quieres ir almorzar? – Preguntó cargando con el instrumental para revisar a Gala, la yegua preñada.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que vaya luego? Tú solamente has dormido unas horas...

– Estoy seguro. – Sonrió, asintiendo y yendo al fondo del establo.

Saludó a los otros 3 caballos, se acercó al fondo del establo Gala siempre se encontraba allí, de a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a todo. Ella fue recogida hace unos meses, ya estaba embarazada.

– Hola Galita. ¡Buena chica! – Celebró por que se dejó acariciar. – ¿Me vas a dejar revisarte?

Eren acercó un pequeño cajón de paja vacío y lo dio vuelta, y apoyó las herramientas encima. Le dio su espacio para que la yegua se recueste para revisarla. Se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a trabajar, mientras con su inútil mano izquierda acariciaba su lomo. Siempre lo supo, cuando estaba solo y estableciendo conexión con animales, se sentía pleno. No podía evitar sonreír y querer quedarse junto a ellos, cada tanto miraba al rostro de la equina para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Dio un bostezo largo y rió.

– Perdóname, Gala. – Se rascó un ojo con el dorso de su mano. – Dormí dos horas nada más.

La yegua inspiró hondo en respuesta. Eren corroboró que todo estaba bien y entonces se llevó el instrumental un poco más lejos. Buscó una cubeta y la llenó con agua tibia. Sabía que era importante mantener la higiene del lugar en donde se encuentra una yegua gestando. Escuchó un relincho y un grito del otro lado, preocupado se acercó para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Zack, el caballo de mayor tamaño y porte, se impuso rebelde frente a Historia justo antes de que atravesara el fondo. Eren se interpuso y actuó naturalmente para calmar al caballo.

– Ay... – Suspiró Historia llevándose una mano a su pecho y abanicándose con la otra.

– Historia... – Estuvo a punto de reprenderla, pero la chica sólo sonrió accidentalmente.

– Lo siento, Eren. Aprendí tantas cosas en las últimas 2 horas que no sé ni en dónde estoy parada.

– Los primeros días son así. – Entendió.

– Shadis me dijo que me presentaras a Gala. – Sonrió.

Había conocido a Historia el día que fue a matricularse en la universidad. Ambos habían llegado demasiado temprano y tenían que esperar a que la inscripción comenzara. Entre charlas y risas prometieron reencontrarse cuando las clases comenzaran, no sabía que encontraría en ella una agradable amistad. Y sabía que así era, ya que la primera vez que una chica se le confesó en la facultad, era alguien que solía reunirse con ellos a estudiar. " _Qué lástima, aunque, sabes... Es cuestión de ser atenta, yo no me enamoro de ti por que sé que te gustan los chicos, Eren_ " a pesar de que nunca habían hablado sobre eso, Historia sabía y entonces no le preocupaba profundizar su amistad. " _Relájate, no tengo problema con eso y tampoco se lo diré a nadie_ " aclaró luego, ya que Eren debió haberse mostrado muy preocupado al escuchar eso y luego muy tranquilo, ya que ambos empezaron a reírse.

Mientras Eren limpiaba el establo, Gala de dejaba lavar los Historia.

– Historia. – Eren se mostró demasiado serio. Historia lo vio disolviendo su sonrisa. – Tengo que pedirte un favor.

– ¡Todavía no empecé a estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana! – Se atajó antes de escuchar algo más.

– No es eso... – Aclaró Eren riéndose.

– ¿Y entonce qué es? – Preguntó más tranquila.

– ¿A ti te molestaría... – Eren se sentía, especialmente, incómodo como jamás. – hacerte pasar por mi novia? ¡Sería sólo aquí en el parque!

– ¡¿Qué?! – Quién lo viera diría que los ojos de Historia se volvieron aún más grandes que su corto cuerpo. – ¿Tu novia? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué, Eren?

– Es que... ¿Recuerdas que rescaté a una perrita el año pasado?

– Sí, me dijiste que la chica a quién pertenecía iba a verte bastante seguido a la veterinaria...

– ¡Bien! Bueno esa chica... – Eren bajó la voz. – Trabaja aquí.

– ¿No crees que es mejor decirle qu-...?

– ¡No! – Respondió rápidamente. – ¡No le quiero decir!

Historia miró a los caballos y apretó sus labios, reprimiendo el deseo de decirle a Eren que no accedería. Pero no podía dejarlo solo, él la había ayudado muchísimas veces, buscando información o para darle celos a otros chicos. Eren entornó la mirada con tristeza.

– ¡No me pongas esa cara! – Se cruzó de brazos. – Está bien.

Eren sonrió.

– ¡Gracias! – Se acercó y la abrazó moviéndola un poco. – Gracias, Historia. Yo sé que me salvarás.

Historia le sonrió a Eren, su intuición femenina no le indicaba un buen presagio. Aún así intentaría poner de sí para ayudarlo. ¿Por qué se sentía incómoda ahora? ¡Siempre que le pidió que le tomara la mano frente a sus ex-novios era tan natural!

– ¡Nada de besos, eh! ¿Entendiste?

– Lo sé, tonta. – Le golpeó la frente suavemente. – No quería que me besaras... – Simuló un escalofrío para tranquilizarla.

Ambos rieron alegremente. Historia se sintió más tranquila y continuaron con el trabajo. Lo que no se imaginaba es que al conocer a la entrenadora, ésta sólo la saludaría e ignoraría al acercarse a Eren. Sin mostrarse demasiado controladora, intentó hacerse ver junto al castaño. Le resultaba tan extraño hacerse pasar por su novia.

.

.

Hacía varios días que no veía a Eren, realmente estaba preocupado por él. Si, le había escrito, si, había obtenido un " _me están haciendo trabajar como loco, Armin_ " y eso indicaba que su amigo estaba, por lo menos, vivo, pero "trabajar como loco" significa que llega cansado, descansa, estudia y regresa a trabajar. Jamás se imaginó que sería tan sacrificada esta etapa de su carrera. Y hasta le resultaba extraño que en comparación a él, Eren tuviera muchas más exigencias que en su propia práctica de enfermería, la cuál le había permitido, incluso, conservar su trabajo como niñero de Isaic y no descuidar sus estudios.

Despertaba y abría sus ventanas para que entrara la luz del sol. Suspiró y se estremeció cuando sintió la brisa, aún invernal acariciar su blanca piel. No importa cuánto día soleado hubiera, aún era invierno y el clima se encargaba de recordárselo. Quitó las viejas sábanas de su cama para poner ropa a lavar, aprovecharía el sol al máximo.

Al entrar en la sala se encontró a su abuelo _hablando en clave_ y riéndose por teléfono. Frunció el ceño al verlo tan disperso. Hace días el viejo se desaparecía después del almuerzo y regresaba exactamente minutos antes que él regresara de la universidad, tarde en la noche. Un dato curioso es que siempre cenaba con él. La situación no podía seguir extendiéndose: desde aquella descompensación que sufrió meses atrás debía cuidar de su salud. Mientras que el hombre terminaba de hablar por teléfono, Armin clasificaba la ropa en clara, oscura y de color para ponerla a lavar. En cuanto escuchó el sonido del tubo de teléfono apoyarse sobre el mismo se acercó a la sala y miró fijamente a su abuelo. El anciano se tensó un poco al percibir la seriedad con la que su nieto se le acercaba. Armin le indicó el asiento para que lo ocupara y, luego se sentó a su lado.

– Quiero que me digas ahora en qué andas... ¿Entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti? El doctor dijo que debías cuidarte si no querías que tu salud empeorara, así que anda, dímelo todo...

– Verás Armin... Hace ya muchos años que estoy solo, estoy algo cansado de la soledad... Tú estás grande y te manejas bien en tu vida, cuidas de Isaic, tienes a Eren y Mikasa, pronto conocerás a alguien que le dará un giro a tu vida y ¿qué harás con tu viejo abuelo? Lo dejarás aquí y te irás en búsqueda del resto de tu vida. Estuve pensando en que cuando eso suceda no quiero estar solo. – Armin intentó interrumpirlo, pero su abuelo no lo dejó. – No he estado haciendo nada que afectara mi salud, de hecho, me he estado cuidando más que nunca y no sólo frente a ti. Y si lo que estoy haciendo, la afectara, realmente no me importaría morir.

– ¡¿De qué estás hablando, abuelo?! – Le gritó histérico. – ¿Cómo me dices una cosa así? – Armin se preocupó realmente.

– Tranquilo, hijo... – Le tomó los hombros y lo calmó un poco. – Cuando estuve internado, conocí a una señora. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Prometimos que si ambos salíamos de ahí nos volveríamos a reunir y tomaríamos algo.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí, he estado viéndome con una mujer en este tiempo. – Expresó algo tímido, su abuelo. – Tu abuela fue la gran mujer de mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda volver a intentarlo... ¿Crees que esté algo viejo para enamorarme una vez más?

– ¿Qué dices abuelo? – El rubio analizó todo lo que había escuchado. – No, no creo eso.

Así es como Armin terminó visitando un centro para personas de la tercera edad, junto a su abuelo. Resulta que luego de que la mujer que conoció su abuelo en el hospital recibiera el alta, la dejaron allí para que estuviera controlada tiempo completo. Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba lleno de ancianos y, supuso Armin, familiares. El ambiente del geriátrico era cálido, tal vez era así sólo los días domingo. Se detuvieron en un banco blanco del patio de la instalación, en él estaba sentada una abuela, vestía muy bonito y coqueta. Su abuelo se sentó a su lado y le tomó ambas manos mientras la saludaba con un dulce beso de pico. Armin sintió todo su interior revolverse de ternura, inmediatamente supo que no hay edad para el amor, y pensó en aquellas personas que pierden a sus seres amados y se encierran tras una coraza. Una forma de autoprotección para no volver a sufrir una pérdida.

El abuelo presentó a Armin formalmente y la señora elogió el bonito celeste cristal de sus ojos " _igualitos a los ojos de tu abuelo, y una piel hermosa. Eres muy apuesto, Armin_ ". Los tres se dirigieron a una mesa para que pudieran beber un poco de té, desayunar y hablar. Era demasiada ternura contenida en un pequeño cuerpo, los abuelos no dejaban de tomarse de las manos y de lanzarse dulces miradas. Luego de beber el té llegaron algunos familiares de la señora, que por cierto ya conocían a su abuelo, Armin fue presentado nuevamente y pasaron el tiempo entre charlas y bromas. Se sentía observado por uno de los nietos de la mujer, un chico de su edad. Pero él no hizo mucho caso " _el amor es tan fácil como mirarte con alguien y recibir una sonrisa, no le haré eso a alguien que no puedo corresponder_ ".

Antes de que se hiciera la hora del almuerzo, el rubio con demasiadas disculpas y la promesa de volver de visita algún día, se marchó. No podía desperdiciar su día libre en ese lugar, estaba en sus planes acosar a Eren hasta el cansancio para que pudieran verse. Mikasa decía que no, pero estaba decepcionada con Eren. Pero no quería que por esto su amistad de toda la vida se fuera por el caño, necesitaba que Eren entrase en razón.

Caminaba retraído a sus pensamientos en la calle, se había colocado los auriculares en sus oídos y la música a todo volumen. Cuando de repente se asustó al sentir a alguien tomándole del brazo.

– ¡Ah! – Dio un salto deteniéndose y girando. – ¡Jean casi me matas del susto! – Se quitó los auriculares de sus oídos, riendo pesado.

– Perdóname, Armin. – Se burló. – Llevo cuadra y media llamándote por tu nombre. La gente ya me miraba raro, pensaban que estaba loco. – Miró a sus alrededores, la gente se dispersaba.

– ¿De verdad? No te escuché. – Se rió de sí mismo.

– ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? ¡Tenías esa cosa a todo volumen! – Reprochó en chiste. – ¿Vas a alguna parte, Armin?

– Ehm ¡no! – Respondió bajando su rostro. – Pensaba regresar a mi-...

– ¡Tu rostro está bastante curado! – Apreció sonriendo. – ¿Que te parece si tú y yo lo hacemos?

– ¿Lo ha-hacemos? ¿Q-Qué cosa? – Las abochornadas mejillas de Armin encendieron y resaltaron sus ojos.

– ¡El retrato, Armin! – Lo regañó por olvidarlo. – ¿Qué pensabas hacer conmigo, si no? ¿Qué dices, ah?

Armin estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había pensado realmente al escuchar "lo hacemos", no le quedó otra más que tranquilizarse. Y luego asintió, ignorando todo lo que pasó antes.

Ambos caminaron juntos camino a casa de Jean. Hablaron sobre sus rutinas, Jean preguntó a Armin por "el fanático del idiota" y si continuaba cuidándolo y, también preguntó por Mikasa, superficialmente. Al llegar, el castaño le mencionó que su madre no estaba por lo que podrían trabajar tranquilos. Subieron las escaleras y se hallaron nuevamente en ese cuarto lleno de olor a acrílicos y con pintitas de pinturas de colores en todo el piso.

– Bien Armin, veamos qué haré contigo. – Lo guió hasta la pared blanca de atrás del todo dónde sólo había una banqueta. – Primero muéstrame una cara relajada.

Armin estaba re nervioso, no sólo estaba en casa de Jean, si no que se le paró enfrente y estaba viendo su rostro directamente, muy de cerca. Sus grandes y frías manos le tomaron de las mejillas.

– J-jean... – Arrugó la nariz al sentir el tacto frío.

– Ah, lo siento. – Tomó el rostro aniñado del rubio con mayor fuerza y rió. – Es que venimos de afuera, dentro de un rato se me templaran las manos. No te preocupes, tu retrato no saldrá feo así yo las tenga heladas.

– Tonto... – Dijo dulcemente y luego se sonrojó, estaba coqueteándole a Jean, sin darse cuenta.

– Permíteme... – Pidió para ubicar su cabello detrás de su pequeña oreja izquierda y separar un poco su flequillo cerca del mismo perfil. – Así se ve un poco más la frente... – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras continuaba arreglando el cabello de Armin.

– ¿No se supone que los retratos so-...?

– No los retratos que yo, Jean Kirschtein, pinto. – Declaró dándose aires de grandeza, ese egocentrismo que dejaba a Armin sin aliento, prendado de ese exceso de confianza que lo hacía sentir subyugado a su autoestima. – Mis retratos son especiales. Me gusta resaltar lo hermoso de la persona que estoy pintando y si un retrato convencional no lo hace... Entonces lo haré a mi modo.

– Ah, lo que quieres decir es que yo no soy bonito, ya lo entendí. – Dijo dolido.

– No dije eso, idiota. – Se enojó alejándose. – Yo no pinto a personas feas, deberías saberlo.

Buscó en un aparador del cuarto una corona de flores artificiales de colores, pero muy bonitas, por cierto. Y entonces el timbre de la casa sonó. Jean maldijo y le pidió disculpas a Armin para ir a abrir. Y al rato volvió al cuarto, acompañado.

– Armin, él es Marco, un amigo. – Lo presentó. Marco dio una sonrisa amable, resaltando en sus morenos pómulos sus pequeñas pecas. – Marco... Él es Armin, un amigo de la escuela.

– Hola Armin. – Saludó acercándose. – Así que te llegó la hora de ser retratado por Jean, eh... Recuerdo la primera vez que me pintó a mí... – Se reía. – Me sentía un poco nervioso, pero él se vuelve en su modo profesional y te hace sentir a gusto, no te preocupes, Armin.

Lo recordaba bien, era el chico de los cuadros de Jean que vio la vez que estuvo allí. Había mínimo 13 pinturas de él, y en ellas, siempre un aura diferente, una expresión distinta, un mensaje nuevo. Se sentía sorprendido de conocer a esa persona... Le llamaba un poco la atención, cómo conociéndolo ahora obtenía una sola impresión de él, una persona amigable.

– Gracias... – Le sonrió de regreso.

– Oigan... – Jean llamó la atención de ambos. – No, no... Vuelvan a mirarse.

Armin, sentado desde la banqueta llevó su mirada a Marco, quién parado cerca suyo también lo hizo.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Jean? – Preguntó Marco

– Ustedes... ¿Posarían juntos en un cuadro para mí?

Armin volvió la mirada a Jean y Marco sonrió de lado.

– Sí, por qué no. ¿Qué dices, Armin?

– Está bien. – Accedió todavía sin entender del todo.

– Siempre quise pintar un cuadro dónde dos hombres se mostraran enamorados. – Comentó Jean, comenzando a preparar la escenografía. – Ustedes me han hecho inspirar, chicos.

Ya habían dicho que sí, Armin y Marco volvieron a mirarse. " _Es sólo una pintura_ " alentó el moreno, " _claro, no tengo problemas con eso_ " asintió el rubio algo indeciso.

La gran tela en el otro extremo de la habitación había quedado hermosa. Jean sólo ubicó un sillón de maderas con almohadones blancos y muchas flores, artificiales, alrededor, sobre él y en el piso.

– No te mentí cuando te dije que Jean es un profesional. – Le guiñó un ojo.

Armin se rió por lo bajo asombrado por el movimiento para la confección de una pintura. Se sentía como el actor principal de una película que arrasaría la taquilla de los cines.

– Bien... Marco tu sabes cómo arreglarte, sácate los zapatos. Ponte en aspecto rudo, yo arreglaré a Armin nuevamente.

De nuevo las manos de Jean lo peinaban y tocaban.

– ¿Para este nuevo cuadro también tengo que peinarme? – Se rió ansioso por continuar siendo tocado por esas manos que ya tenían una temperatura cálida.

– Claro que sí, yo resaltaré tu belleza natural, Armin. Pero necesito que pongas de tu parte. ¿Tienes frío aquí?

– No... – Desde que Jean puso sus manos encima de su cabeza que lo único que no sentía era frío.

– ¿Podrías quitarte el sweater y quedarte en camisa? – Armin se miró a sí mismo. La realidad es que no recordaba ni lo que llevaba puesto.

– Claro, no hay problema. – Algo realmente lo tenía curioso. – ¿Puedo preguntar cómo va a ser el cuadro?

– Muy gay... – Escupió a punto de reírse. – Seguramente estén recostados en el sillón, tú encima de Marco. ¿No te molesta verdad?

– ¿Eh? – Puede que le incomode un poco, o bastante. – No. – Mintió.

Marco regresó justo cuando Jean le colocaba a Armin en la cabeza la corona de flores. El moreno se quedó algo asombrado, Armin se veía realmente angelical.

Jean intentó ubicarlos en varias posiciones, la primera fue esa disparatada idea que tuvo sobre Armin encima de Marco, la descartó rápidamente, no le gustó verlos así. En segundo lugar intentó a ambos, uno sentado junto al otro tomando sus manos, eso se vería muy romántico pero en absoluto profundo. Por último, sentó a Marco y delante suyo a Armin, ambos de lado en el sillón con los pies sobre el mismo. Marco utilizaba su mano del lado del respaldo para abrazar a Armin por su hombro y con la otra, tocaba firmemente en su cintura. Armin por su lado, utilizaba el brazo de Marco para apoyar su cabeza de costado y mirarlo, y con sus manos tocaba las del otro. Y ubicó en la falda de Armin, un libro cerrado.

– Así... Están perfectos chicos... – Jean se movió en la panorámica para obtener el mejor ángulo de ambos. Acomodó su trípode y tomó sus diferentes lápices y dejó cerca las pinturas. – Marco, conoces las reglas. Armin, voy a pedirte que te muevas lo menos posible.

Armin se sentía tan cerca de Marco, y se sentía tan íntimo en ese abrazo y esa mirada que se estaban fingiendo. ¿Así se siente actuar? ¿Así se sintieron todos aquellos actores que interpretaron a Romeo y Julieta sobre un escenario en cada obra de teatro? ¿Así era cómo Julia Roberts se sentía recostándose en la falda de Hugh Grant en "Nothing Hill"? ¿Y qué dicen sobre "la esposa de el viajero del tiempo"? ¡Rachel McAdams interpretando a Claire se veía tan enamorada! ¿Era todo una mentira? ¡Habían agotado un paquete de 200 pañuelos descartables, llorando mares abrazado a Eren y Mikasa con el final de esa película! Y sin embargo ahí estaba la respuesta.

– Armin, estoy en tu rostro, quédate quieto. – Dijo Jean seriamente.

– Sí. Lo siento.

– Vuelve a sonreír. – Ordenó lentamente.

Armin moduló algunas expresiones raras en su rostro y volvió a sonreír. Aquella inocencia causó risa a Marco y entonces el ambiente serio y profesional se desvirtuó un poco. Luego de pedir varias veces disculpas, los que posaban se lo tomaron enserio.

Pensó en qué extraño se sentía, miraba y sonreía a otro que no era el dueño de sus pensamientos, pero éste lo estaba viendo. ¿Qué estaría pensando Jean sobre él? Si le pidió eso es que seguramente no le importa verlo en esa situación, en los brazos de otro hombre. Aunque era todo actuado ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Se estaba haciendo ilusiones sobre algo que nunca ocurriría.

.

.

Eren estaba eufórico. Luego de enviarse odios por miradas con Erwin en la administración, Smith le entregó en mano al inicio de su turno su traje acuático. Eso quería decir una sola cosa: podría ser parte del espectáculo de los delfines del día. Había presenciado los entrenamientos con Reiner millones de veces y visto desde adentro del mantenimiento del acuario de delfines el show varias veces ya, estaba seguro de estar capacitado para hacerlo. Corrió a Sasha por toda la granja pidiéndole que por favor le permita por hoy realizarlo a él: era difícil convencerla, ese era el espectáculo favorito de los días domingo de la glotona, pero no imposible.

– Nada que la comida no pueda solucionar. – Susurró cerca de ella. – Mi mamá me preparó en el almuerzo patatas fritas.

– ¡¿Comida dijiste?!

– ¿Eh? Sí, pero ya te negaste, así que olvídalo. – Dijo ofendido. – Esperaré a que me permitas ser parte del espectáculo.

– ¡No hagas eso, Eren! – Le reprochó. – ¿Por qué intentas convencerme con patatas?

– ¡Vamos, déjame hacerlo! – Pidió esbozando una dulce sonrisa convencedora. – Estoy cansado del show de los pingüinos, no hago nada en él.

– Eres muy malo... – Mostró un puchero y luego suspiró. – Iré a hablar con Shadis para estar con los pingüinos, sólo por hoy.

– Hagámoslo un fin de semana cada uno... ¿Qué dices?

La chica era una persona amigable, ella no podía resistirse a acceder a la propuesta de Eren. Así sabría cuándo estaría con los delfines y cuando no. Aceptó.

Una experiencia inolvidable para Eren se acercaba, se reunió con Reiner, el conductor del show, y Annie, la "guapa" entrenadora ayudante para practicar en qué cosas debía estar atento. Minutos antes del comienzo del show se quitó su uniforme, debajo vestía su apretado traje acuático. Aún no se acostumbraba, y pensar que Reiner lo usaba la mayor parte del tiempo de trabajo. Se miró en un espejo sólo un poco, imaginando que, tal vez algún día sea Levi quién esté en la tribuna y pueda verlo en un traje tan ajustado.

– ¡De nuevo estoy pensando en estas cosas! – Se cacheteó a la vez ambas mejillas con delicadeza.

– ¿Qué cosas piensas? – Annie se le trepó al hombro cuál gata subiéndose a un árbol.

– ¿Eh? ¡Nada! – Respondió rápidamente. – Solamente me sentía un poco apretado aquí dentro.

– A mí me encanta como te queda... – Sonrió juguetona, acariciando su clavícula con su dedo índice.

– Está bien, Annie. – Se rió entrecortado.

Huyó como pudo de la chica para esconderse bajo el ala del Santo Reiner. El rubio le extendió un micrófono cubierto por una placa plástica especial para protegerlo del agua.

– ¿Ya están listos? – Apareció uno de los presentadores vocales del parque.

Reiner asintió con la garganta y entonces la cantidad de gente que se encontraba sentada en el anfiteatro, aguardó silencio.

.

.

A mitad de la tarde el cuadro ya estaba terminado. Armin se puso sus zapatillas y se quitó la corona de flores. De sólo ver la expresión de Marco, supo que Jean había hecho un gran trabajo. Incluso el castaño tenía esa sonrisa fanfarrona en su rostro, se sentía satisfecho. Influido por esa sonrisa, se acercó y entornando su dulce mirada se dirigió a Jean.

– ¿Puedo ver?

– ¡Claro que sí! – Jean se levantó de su taburete y se alejó a la puerta. – ¿Quieren algo caliente, chicos?

– A ti... – Bromeó Marco, tapándose los labios.

El rubio sintió por un momento, su corazón deteniéndose al escuchar el comentario del pecoso. Estaba sorprendido de que lo dijera tan espontáneamente. Su analítico cerebro empezó a carburar más de la cuenta.

– No mires durante mucho tiempo la pintura, Armin. – Recomendó riéndose. – Aparentemente tiene efectos homosexuales sobre uno.

Jean se retiró del cuarto y Armin rodeó el trípode y observó el cuadro. Retomó sus pensamientos sobre actores y películas, realmente él había sido parte de una actuación. Ahora mostraba sus resultados en 2D. Jean había tomado la imagen de él y Marco y la había convertido en algo maravilloso. Ellos estaban sentados en el banco de una canoa un atardecer despejado, había flores. Flores sobre el mar, flores encima de ellos, flores en su cabeza. El aspecto de Marco era realmente el de un chico malo, y el de Armin se asemejaba al de un chico lindo y estudioso. Millones de ideas rondaban en su cabeza al ver ese cuadro: la primera era que el chico rubio de la imagen se había enamorado de un chico que no era bien visto por todos; la segunda era que el primero pertenecía a una familia adinerada, y el segundo no, haciendo su amor, un amor a escondidas; su tercer pensamiento a raíz de la imagen fue el impacto de que... Se nota que las personas del cuadro están enamoradas, se percibe con sólo mirarlos, pero ellos dos son hombres, lo que no es agradable para todos.

– Es muy bueno. ¿No lo crees?

– Sí. Estoy sorprendido. – Sonrió a Marco asintiendo.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Se le acercó y corrió el cabello rubio de su rostro, ubicándolo tras su oreja.

– ¡Ah! – Exclamó asustado al tacto y luego rió. – Pues, es muy bueno, genera muchas sensaciones, trae muchas ideas a la mente. Me gusta. – Se alejó un poco tocando su oreja.

– Tengo solamente café, chicos. – Interrumpió Jean, con tres tasas en su mano. – ¡Propongo un brindis por mi proyecto hecho realidad!

Armin y Marco se miraron y asintieron. Se acercaron por las tazas de café y los tres las alzaron.

– Parecemos viejos... ¿No tenías vino o algo así? – Preguntó Marco haciéndose el gracioso.

– Armin se emborracha fácilmente... – Respondió y dio un sorbo a su café.

– ¡Eso era a los 17 años! – Se enfadó, mostrando un cursi sonrojo en sus pómulos.

– ¿Y ahora ya no? – Descubrió que Armin se veía muy lindo cuando se enojaba.

– Mi poca tolerancia al alcohol no es tu problema. – Se enfadó sentándose en el sillón cruzándose de piernas y tomando su café.

Jean y Marco se miraron y rieron algo divertidos ante lo adorable del capricho de Armin, los dos se sentaron a su alrededor y terminaron de beber sus cafés.

El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo, tenía un mensaje nuevo. Mediosonrió ignorando las burlas de sus acompañantes y respondió. Inmediatamente luego, envió un mensaje a Eren, sabiendo que no lo leería hasta mucho mas tarde: " _De nada, Eren... Deberás de besarme los pies por que soy maravilloso_ ".

.

.

El día soleado le había permitido realizar una limpieza a fondo de toda la casa, algo que deseaba hacer hace tiempo y por trabajo había pospuesto. Se quitó de su rostro su pañuelo. Su hijo había salido a comer y pasear con Hanji, Mike y Alicia. El reloj daba cerca de las cinco de la tarde y él todavía no había almorzado. Al agudizar su sentido del oído en aquella fina aguja del reloj moviéndose, sintió su tripa vibrar.

Hace tiempo no se encontraba solo en su casa y en silencio. Siempre había sonidos generados por su hijo, ya sea su dulce voz hablándole, la televisión o los juguetes. En este momento, importante era mantener la mente ocupada en algo, si no comenzaría a extrañarlo e iría hasta dónde estuvieran a buscarlo. Se rascó la frente pensando en que no podía ser tan sobreprotector, pero no sabía cómo ser de otra manera. Suspiró largo, después de todo es su hijo, es su responsabilidad cuidarlo ¿quién lo haría si no?

Le envió un mensaje a Armin Hacía ya varios días le dijo a Isaic que le pediría el número de celular de Eren y siempre lo había olvidado. Se dio una ducha, almorzó y encendió la tv.

– Son todas estúpidas películas de amor. – Se quejó.

El zapping terminó cuando encontró de esas series policiales basados en casos reales de abuso familiar, violencia de género o asesinos psicóticos sueltos. _Se entretuvo tanto_ viendo aquellos casos que se quedó dormido y despertó cuando ya había oscurecido. Ignorando que dejó la televisión prendida comenzó a cerrar las ventanas que había abierto para ventilar, la casa estaba, especialmente, helada. Encendió la estufa y entonces apagó la televisión. Dio dos vueltas sobre su propio eje buscando su móvil con la mirada.

No estaba por ninguna parte. La mejor alternativa era llamarse a él mismo desde el teléfono de línea. Pronto la musiquita comenzó a sonar en la cocina. Era una suerte que, por esa vez, no lo dejó silenciado. Armin le había respondido, Hanji lo había llamado 3 veces, Mike otras 3. No tuvo tiempo de revisar a qué hora fueron las llamadas, el timbre de la casa chirrió. Se acercó y observó por la lente. Apretó sus labios y abrió.

– ¡Papi!

Isaic fue alzado por Levi y apoyó su cabeza contra la de su papá. Mike explicó a Levi que habían salido de la ciudad, y que las carreteras de regreso estaban saturadas. Por eso lo habían llamado tantas veces, hubo muchas más que no pudieron realizarse porque no les cubría el servicio. Isaic agregó que a pesar del tiempo que demoraron en volver se había divertido mucho y que había visto vacas y muchos caballos por la ventanilla del auto. El esposo de Hanji lo saludó sin demorarse y se marcharon.

Su _versión miniatura_ de cabello despeinado estaba sucio. Lo pudo percibir con solo tocarle la mano. Lo ayudó a darse un buen baño, mientras el niño le contaba todas las cosas que había hecho.

Mientras preparaba un guisado para la cena, su hijo se sentó junto a él, abrazando a su titán y lo observaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Isaic?

– Supongamos. – El niño guardó silencio. – Solamente supongamos. – Levi asintió con su garganta, esperando que siguiera. – Si tú y la tía Hanji no se vieran por días, y no supieras cuando vas a verla... ¿Qué harías papá?

– Una fiesta... – Respondió en voz baja, golpeando suavemente la cuchara de madera en la olla para depositar el sobrante dentro.

– ¿Qué?

– Bueno... – Miró en los gigantescos ojos grises de su hijo que esperaban una respuesta más linda. – Creo que desearía que le esté yendo bien en lo que está haciendo, pensaría en ella, en como se encuentra, en si se cuida, si su familia está bien.

– ¿Eso sería suficiente?

– A veces uno no tiene tiempo de hacer todas las cosas que quiere, Isaic. – Colocó la tapa en el guiso. – Tu aún eres algo pequeño para eso, pero algún día tendrás responsabilidades.

– Oh... _Responsalilidades_. – Repitió.

– Responsa-bi-lidades. – Su hijo intentó repetirlo teniendo difícultades. Levi le acarició la mejilla. – ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Es que yo soy el mejor amigo de el señor Eren Jaeger. ¡Pero no sabía que podía hacer por él si no puedo verlo! – Exclamó. – Pero ahora sí, desearé que le esté yendo bien y que su familia también lo esté.

– Creo que eso estará bien si no pueden verse.

Las cosas que pasaban en esa pequeña mente no dejaban de encantarlo de ese nene. Cada vez que se refería a Eren, lo hacía de una manera especial, y lo entendía, era importante para él. Le ganaba la curiosidad, muchas veces le quiso preguntar por lo que Hanji le había comentado, pero a veces prefería no saber. Lo pensaba bien.

– Ah, papá. – Llamó mientras que Levi bajaba el fuego de la hornalla. – ¿Cuándo le pediremos al señor Armin el número de el señor Eren Jaeger?

– Lo hice hoy. – Dijo rápidamente.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – El niño dio un pequeño salto. – ¿Podemos escribirle, papa? ¡¿Podemos?!

No es noticia que esa emoción por Eren le causó celos. Pero no podía negarse, después de todo, desde el inicio sabía que eso haría feliz a su hijo.

.

.

El reloj despertador sonaba sin contemplación justo al lado de su oreja. Esa era la única forma para despertarse que tenía desde aquella primera noche, el día del cumpleaños de Mikasa, que lo habían llamado para una guardia. Pasó infernales noches encerrado en el zoológico porque siempre había algún problema con los animales. Si no se lastimaban entre ellos, sus jaulas eran abiertas mágicamente y debía de recorrer el lugar en su búsqueda toda la instalación, ni hablar si eran aves las que se escapaban. Tenía la suerte de que las guardias junto a Annie eran las menos, por lo general le tocaba con Reiner, como la noche anterior, y tantas otras su compañera era Historia, y eso lo aliviaba. La última vez que fue Annie, accedió a regresar con ella en el autobús, los problemas habían empezado a las 3 de la mañana y no terminaron de solucionar la pérdida de agua en una de las peceras del acuario hasta las 6. Era demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano, como para regresar caminando a su casa. En consecuencia luego de sentarse en un asiento de dos ella viajó con sus dedos índices y medio por su muslo, y luego se le acercó tanto a la cara que Eren creyó que, lo iba a besar. Ignorando completamente que "Historia es su novia", Annie siempre tenía un buen pretexto: " _Tu la cuidas tanto, pero yo no veo que ella tenga interés en cuidarte a tí, siempre te deja solo, no se muestra nada cariñosa contigo... Siempre anda tras Erwin._ "; " _ella simplemente es tímida, Annie, en público le da vergüenza_ " y ahí fue cuando se le acercó y lo arrinconó contra la ventana pasado por alto todas las barreras de distancia que intentó ponerle en el tiempo " _Si yo tuviera un novio como tu, Eren. Me encargaría de presumirlo ante todos_ ". La tomó de los hombros y la separó de él, le explicó que es leal a sus "sentimientos" y que no quiere tener problemas con Historia por esto, que por las buenas intente mantener las distancias con él. Suspiró, esperaba que Annie lo hubiera entendido. Aunque siempre que lo veía le tiraba besos y guiños de ojos. Se estaba cansando de esa situación.

¿Por qué pensaba todo eso al despertar? Dos meses pasaron, 60 días desde la última vez que durmió una noche entera, ya que las veces que se salvaba de la guardia nocturna, tenía que estudiar; 60 días desde que había podido respirar el aire de la libertad; 60 días en los que se había dedicado a cuidar de los animales, estudiar y comunicarse con sus amigos por mensajes, ya que el único tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba para dormir; 60 días en los que, entre ellos, pasó su cumpleaños y él, prácticamente agotado de trabajo, ni cuenta se había dado hasta que leyó en su celular los saludos que le habían dejado; 60 días que no veía a su amado señor Ackerman y tampoco a su pequeño amigo. Ni siquiera había tenido la fortuna de encontrárselo dentro del parque un día que él estuviera por su trabajo, ni siquiera en la calle de regreso a casa o de camino al trabajo. Mantenía la llama de amor en su corazón intacta, porque aunque no lo viera, hablaba casi todos los días con él y con su hijo por mensajes. En su interior le agradecía a Isaic infinitamente por sus buenas acciones. Se dijo para sí mismo que el día de mañana lo ayudaría a conquistar a su chica preferida si se lo pidiera.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y miró su celular.

" _Tienes mensajes nuevos de dos conversaciones_ ".

Dibujó el patrón de su celular, el cuál era una obvia "L" e ingresó en su aplicación de mensajería. Su " _Sr. A._ ", o mejor dicho: su mejor amigo Isaic le había deseado los buenos días y dicho que lo extraña mucho, un tercer cuadro de diálogo le pedía disculpas por molestarlo tan temprano, pero su hijo quería que le escribiera. Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa y apretó todo su cuerpo mientras que gritaba internamente y luego se dispuso a responder. " _Hola Isaic, estoy bien ¿cómo estás tú? Yo también te extraño, he tenido mucho que hacer estos días. Descuide señor Ackerman, Isaic puede enviarme mensajes a la hora que guste_ ". Claro, Isaic puede. Puede por que es Levi quién está con él cuando lo hace, puede porque es una forma de comunicarse con él. El niño de ojos grisáceos no es a la única persona que Eren extraña, esperaba que pudieran verse pronto. El otro mensaje era.

– Armin... – Desanimado. – Lo siento, amigo... Pero tus mensajes quedan opacados cuando están juntos a los del señor Ackerman... – Susurró a su teléfono y respondió.

Recordó la primera vez que le escribieron. Él estaba de salida del parque en los vestidores y en las notificaciones había mensajes nuevos. Abrió, era Armin y, no había entendido bien lo que quiso decir hasta horas más tarde, cuando recibió mensajes de un número desconocido:

" _Hola señor Eren Jaeger. Soy Isaic. Este es el teléfono de mi papá, le pedimos su celular al señor Armin por que quería hablar con usted_ "; " _Eren, espero que no te moleste que le pedí tu número a Armin, es que Isaic, ya sabes... Quiere hablar contigo. De cualquier manera prometo que no te molestaremos demasiado._ ".

Como pez en el agua, Eren dio un pequeño salto de emoción. " _Te besaré todo, Armin. Por que eres maravilloso._ ". Su amigo de regreso, sólo le envió una cara espantada.

Se levantó con su corazón encendido fuego en su pecho, con su recuerdo alegrándole la mañana, su cabello despeinado y con estática, y una soñadora y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Bajó las escaleras y su madre lo esperaba con el almuerzo: Ese día entraba a trabajar a la tarde. Su madre lo recibió con el almuerzo, ya eran horas del mediodía.

– Eren... ¡¿Cuántas veces más necesitaré repetirte que te pongas algo en los pies?! – Suspiró hastiada.

– Pero si es primaverita, mami... – Le revolvió el cabello y luego se sentó en la mesa con una pierna flexionada en el asiento y bajo su cuerpo. – Estoy en calcetines, a demás.

Primavera fuera de las paredes de su casa. Primavera para Eren, primavera en el corazón de Eren. Lidiaba con Erwin en el trabajo, a veces tenían choques verbales, encontronazos visuales pero seguramente Erwin no tenía su número de celular, ni recibe mensajes a veces día por medio del hijo del hombre que ambos quieren, y ni hablar de cuando le escribe por él mismo pidiéndole perdón por que su hijo tiene muchas ocurrencias o le deja más de cuatro mensajes distribuidos a lo largo del día que él no pudo responder.

Primavera por que ya había regresado a usar su bicicleta para ir al parque y ganaba tiempo. Y, a demás, estaba falto de actividad física. Los pantalones le estaban empezando a quedar grandes por pérdida de masa muscular y no podía seguir así, tenía un hombre que conquistar y no podía dejarse estar. Suspiró largo: de nada le serviría entrenarse si no podía ver a Levi, o si no sería visto por Levi. No era justo que Erwin tuviera todo bajo control y frustrara cada oportunidad que tenía de verlo, pero ¿cómo lo haría? Su trabajo es controlado por Smith padre, y alterado por Erwin.

– Si comes con la frente toda arrugada te pondrás feo... – Su madre le tironeó de la mejilla mientras apoyaba el plato de comida en la mesa.

– ¡Auch! – La expresión de Eren se volvió relajada.

– ¿Cómo están Armin y Mikasa? – Preguntó Carla volviendo a revolver la cacerola.

– Bien, creo que Mikasa está algo enojada conmigo... Siempre que puedo verla a ella o a Armin dice que está ocupada... – Carla no respondió. – Armin dice que está conociendo a un chico, pero yo creo que lo hace apropósito.

– Deberías hablarle, Eren. – Hubo un silencio en el que sólo se escucharon los cubiertos chocando contra el plato.

– Lo hicimos... Le pedí disculpas porque tuve que irme el día de su cumpleaños, y la vez siguiente que nos reunimos, y también por no haber podido ir a visitarla como antes...

– ¿Y qué te dijo?

– Que estafa fien. – Respondió con la boca llena.

Según su madre, no debería de preocuparse entonces. Pero su ceño se frunció otra vez.

– Qué te pondrás feo, te dije... – Lo regañó picándole la mejilla. Eren no se quejó esta vez. – Y... ¿Qué me dices del niño que Armin cuida?

– ¿Isaic?

Era más fuerte que Eren, Carla sonrió al notar el cambio radical en la actitud de su hijo.

– Sí... – Carla se rió. – Sabes cuando estuvo aquí me pareció un bombón. "Hola señora Jaeger. ¿Está el señor Eren Jaeger?" – Imitó su voz. – Dejó de sonreírme cuando le dije que no estabas... Es exactamente como lo describió tu padre.

– Nunca me contaste eso... – Eren rió. – Dime qué más te dijo ese día...

Su madre le contó que era adorable, que le dijo que se parecía mucho a él y era una mamá muy buena. Le apenó un poco escuchar de Armin que la mamá de Isaic había fallecido cuando él apenas era bebé, pero al volver a ver la sonrisa del niño supo que era muy fuerte y feliz. Fue corto el tiempo que estuvieron con ella, ya que luego el niño quiso ir por Eren. El castaño le contó algunas cosas que Isaic hace cuando está con él y, así, terminó de almorzar y se empezó a preparar para ir a trabajar.

Ya en el parque a las 14hs, las cosas estaban como de costumbre los días domingo. Muchas familias y grupos de jóvenes disfrutando de las atracciones. Él trabajo del día era aburrido, siguiendo el orden de los fines de semana, le tocaba supervisar el show de los pingüinos, conducido por Rico, su veterinaria supervisora, la que le daba menos miedo que Shadis, pero que no dejaba de ser exigente. Sin muchos rodeos se dirigió a lo que él llamaba "el polo sur" y se encontró con su superior. La saludó y pusieron manos a la obra.

Se asomó por un costado del "congelado" escenario de las pequeñas aves que caminan gracioso y entonces en el anfiteatro los vio: era Isaic sentado junto a su papá, tomándole la mano, señalando hacia el escenario y sonriendo. Parpadeó en un intento de despertar de sus alucinaciones pero fue inútil. Esas dos personas seguían ahí. Cortó su respiración y sonrió como bobo cuando casi ni parpadeaba. Era capaz de bajarse del escenario para ir hasta allí y saludarlos, pero Rico le tocó el brazo avisándole que ya iban a comenzar.

Luego de una pequeña discusión a pocos minutos de comenzar el show, Rico y Eren seguían asomándose por el costado del escenario que simulaba ser una gran tierra de hielo.

– ¿Es ese niño de pelo negro que está al lado del hombre de pelo negro y la mujer de pelo negro? – Señaló a un sector del público.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ese mismo! – Asintió Eren sonriendo. – Por favor, Rico... ¡Elígelo a él para estrechar la aleta del pingüino! Sé que le encantará hacerlo.

– Su padre parece que va a matarme si lo hago... – Retrocedió preocupada.

– No, no lo hará... Anda... ¡Por favor!

– No te será gratis... Sólo con una condición, Jaeger.

Tal y como Eren había previsto, Isaic estuvo encantado de subir al escenario y jugar con el pingüino protagonista, el rey Zeus. Cuando vio su sonrisa supo que valdría la pena limpiar el ambiente de los pingüinos en lugar de Rico durante una semana. La mujer de cabello negro que los acompañaba, sacó fotografías al niño, entonces Eren reparó en ella, la había visto antes, en las fotografías en la casa de Levi.

No había caído en la cuenta hasta que terminó de ordenar las cosas del show, que ellos estaban en el parque, y seguramente irían a ver los demás espectáculos. El siguiente era el de los delfines, si quería hacer que Isaic también participara debía moverse y rápido.

.

.

Kuchel cargaba a Isaic, por los pasillos del acuario. Levi caminaba a su lado observando todo. Habían pasado por el baño luego del show de los pingüinos para que Isaic lavara sus manos, _correctamente_. No estaba en contra de que haya tocado a uno, pero la higiene para él era muy importante.

– Mira abuela, ¡esas son medusas! – Exclamó el niño entusiasmado. – ¡Qué bonitas son! – Reía.

– Son muy bellas, Isaic... – Le respondió su abuela.

– Según este folleto, en veinte minutos empieza el show de los delfines.

– ¡Sí! ¡Delfines! ¡Papá quiero ir a verlos! – Gritó Isaic. – Abuela, ¿por dónde respiran los delfines bajo el mar? – La cara de Kuchel se alargó.

– Pues... Creo que es por el orificio que tienen en su cabeza. – Contestó dudosa.

– Ah... ¿Y los peces? Ellos no tienen orificios en la cabeza... – Dedujo mirando uno en la pecera.

– Los peces tienen branquias... – Señaló las protuberancias a ambos lados de la cabeza del pez. – Ellos respiran por ahí. Pero puedes preguntárselo luego a el señor Eren Jaeger... – Pensó. – Él podrá explicártelo mejor. ¿No?

– Aún no hemos encontrado a el señor Eren Jaeger... ¿Dónde estará?

– Seguramente si seguimos paseando lo encontremos, Isaic. – Le respondió su padre. – El show de delfines es saliendo por aquí. – Señaló el fondo del pasillo de las peceras.

El niño insistió a su papá para ir y conseguir buenos lugares, quería estar en los primeros asientos para poder ver bien. A demás se había dado cuenta de que tal vez por ese motivo lo habían elegido para darse la mano con un pingüino.

Una vez sentados en el anfiteatro celeste de los delfines, Isaic hablaba enérgicamente con su abuela sobre Eren, le contaba que a veces hablaba con él por celular, y que esa mañana no le había contado que irían al parque, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Tenía pensado sorprenderlo desde sus espaldas. Kuchel escuchaba con atención y asentía ante todo lo que su nieto le comentaba, mientras le ponía bloqueador solar en sus redondas y pálidas mejillas y en su pequeña y respingada nariz. Levi acariciaba la voluminosa cabellera negra de su hijo, ciertamente fue su idea no decirle a Eren que irían. Se sentía molesto cada vez que Isaic le pedía de escribirle. No porque él creyera que molestaban a Eren, si no porque a él si le molestaría recibir mensajes que no puede contestar a horario y, tal vez, era un poco la emoción con la que Isaic esperaba las respuestas que tardaban en llegar. De simple mañoso, pero así se sentía. Tal vez si tuviera la oportunidad de conversar con Eren al respecto. Pero la realidad es que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven y, no sabe qué es lo que el castaño piensa.

– Levi... – Lo llamó su madre, lo veía muy sumido en sus pensamientos. – ¡Levi!

– ¡Papá!

– ¡¿Qué?! – Los miró a su lado, se notaban curiosos.

– ¿Qué piensas?

Los megáfonos resonaron con una música agradable. Anunciando el inicio del show. El presentador, a través de los megáfonos, invitó a los entrenadores Reiner y Annie a las piscinas semicirculares, y luego a los cinco delfines estrella: el delfín de salto de mayor altura Cobi, él rápido Fenix, la haragana y mayor de los delfines Grace, él más joven y enérgico Roni y la embarazada Nessie de amigable carácter. La gente ovacionaba y aplaudía animadamente.

Isaic estaba encantadísimo, permanecía sentado sin hacer otra cosa más que aplaudir y sonreír. Conforme el show avanzaba exclamaba como todo el público por los trucos que realizaban los animales y a los entrenadores entrando y saliendo del agua haciendo trucos con ellos. El presentador anunció el evento interactivo del show.

– Quiero contarles un secreto... Nuestro veloz amigo Fénix es un chico sucio... A él no le gusta lavarse los dientes por sí mismo... Sí, es un sucio... ¿No lo creen? – El público respondió al unísono. – Le gusta que los humanos lo hagan... Curioso, ¿no creen? Entonces ahora, quiero preguntarle a todos los niños aquí presentes... ¿Quién quiere lavarle los dientes a Fénix? – Los niños empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir. – Quiero escucharlos decir que quieren lavarle los dientes a Fénix. Nuestra entrenadora estrella Annie, elegirá a sólo uno... ¡¿Quién quiere hacerlo?!

Annie se paró frente a la multitud y estudió uno por uno a los niños. Ciertamente ella sabía a quién debía elegir, alguien se lo había pedido a cambio de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Pero el niño que tenía que elegir hablaba con su padre y su abuela, con un rostro preocupado. Luego de intercambiar sonrisas, se puso de pie y saludó con ambas manos a la entrenadora. Entonces Annie llevó de su mano al pequeño Isaic a lavarle los dientes al delfín.

– ¡Hola! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Reiner, por su pequeño micrófono para que todos escuchen, acercando al niño a Fénix, quién esperaba en la orilla de la piscina.

– I-isaic... – Dijo cerca del oído del entrenador, muy avergonzado.

– Isaic... Annie te eligió para lavarle los dientes a nuestro rápido delfín. ¿Estás preparado para hacerlo? – Isaic sólo asintió con la cabeza mirando a los ojos al entrenador. – Bien... Debes acercarte a él y preguntarle si quiere que lo hagas por él.

Junto a Reiner se acercaron aún más, Sasha le extendió un gran cepillo de dientes e Isaic le preguntó al delfín si quería que se los limpiara.

– ¿Qué le responderá Fénix a Isaic? – Anunció la voz del presentador. – ¿Creen que le dirá que sí?

El delfín negó con su cabeza dos veces, nadie se lo esperaba, la tribuna estaba muda, el mismo Isaic miró hacia Reiner

– No quiso, señor entrenador. – Le dijo con un rostro decepcionado.

– Ah... Este es otro secreto de Fénix... – Le contó. – A Fénix le gusta que le rueguen... ¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez? – Su voz resonó en los parlantes desde su pequeño micrófono.

Isaic apretó los labios a un lado de su rostro y volvió a mirar al delfín.

– Fénix... ¿Quieres que te lave los dientes?

Bajo la señal de Reiner, el delfín mostró su dulce dentadura al niño y entonces con una sonrisa Isaic pasó el gran cepillo por ellos.

Mientras la gente en las gradas aplaudía, Levi miraba a su hijo. Entendía que, no era coincidencia que eligieran a su hijo para participar en el evento de los pingüinos y en el de los delfines. Debía haber alguien moviendo hilos por detrás. Se dijo a sí mismo que, de nuevo, no entendía por qué se sorprendía de Eren.

.

.

En su lugar correspondiente, en la granja, esperaba que todo haya salido bien en el show de los delfines, que Annie realmente haya elegido a Isaic para lavarle los dientes a Fénix. Después de todo, prometió cumplirle un favor. Incierto era lo que le pediría, ya que la rubia sólo entornó la mirada y le dijo "¿Puedo pedírtelo luego?". Esperaba que no le pidiera nada extraño. Suspiró mientras alimentaba a los patos en el estanque. Su corazón le golpeó el pecho cuando recordó a Levi. Sus ojos habían vuelto a verlo después de tanto tiempo de haberlo extrañado, no dejó de verse guapo y serio como siempre. Se distrajo a tal punto que no se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban desde sus espaldas.

– Eren. – Los pasos se hicieron más pesados al acercarse a él. – ¡Eren!

– ¡Sí! – Giró asustado y sonrojado, encontrándose con Erwin. – ¿Qué necesita?

– Quería que fueras al establo. Nadie lo limpia desde esta mañana.

– Bien. Termino de alimentar a los animales aquí y voy...

– Vé ahora. Le ordenaré a Springer que se ocupe de lo que te falta. – Ordenó sin mirarlo a la cara.

Eren sin responder le pasó por al lado chocándole el costado con su hombro. No era que alimentar a los patos fuese más divertido que ordenar el establo, es que la forma en la que se lo pedía era molesta. O tal vez era por las cuestiones personales que los hacían tratarse de manera hostil.

Se adentró en el establo y acarició a Querubín, un caballo mediano muy perruno que lo recibió repiqueteando la paja desordenada en el piso. Enseguida agarró el rastrillo y comenzó a limpiar.

Luego de varios minutos todo estaba impecable, aprovechó para revisar a la embarazada Gala y descubrió que todo estaba bien. Dispuesto a dedicarse a otra cosa, emprendió hacia la puerta de salida y vio como iba cerrándose.

– ¿Por qué cierran la puerta? – Se preguntó a sí mismo. Corrió hacia ella al escuchar el sonido de la traba externa de madera. – ¡Oigan! – Golpeó con su puño desde adentro. No veía mucho, sólo pequeños cuadrados de luz ingresaban por las ventanas altas del establo. – ¡Ábranme! – Continuó golpeando.

– Sé lo que estuviste haciendo, Eren. – Sintió la voz de Erwin. – Le pediste a todos que eligieran a su hijo para participar de los shows con los animales. Y dejame decirte que fue una buena idea, pero no puedo dejar que te lleves el crédito.

– ¡Erwin, maldito! ¡Ábreme!

– Te dije que con evitar que tú y Levi se vieran iba a ser suficiente para mí, y si Levi está aquí, lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerte a un lado.

– ¡Esta era tu idea desde un principio! ¿Verdad? – Le gritó apretando los dientes. – ¡Por eso querías darme el día libre! ¡Tú sabías que vendría!

– Mi padre es un gran empresario, sabe que te necesitábamos aquí hoy. – Hizo una pausa en la que Eren sólo deslizó su palma por la gran puerta de madera. – Pero yo, no puedo permitir que sigas soñando despierto con él.

– Erwin, ábreme... – Pidió intentando razonar. – ¡No puedes dejarme aquí, desgraciado! – Volvió a golpear con sus puños la puerta.

– Si puedo, y lo haré. – Lanzó una risa victoriosa. – Golpea la puerta y grita todo lo que quieras... Todos están ocupados.

– ¡Ábreme!

Inútilmente, continuó gritando y golpeando la puerta hasta que se dio por vencido, al hacerlo dio una patada a la altura de la traba, pero fue inútil. Se sentó derrotado en las banquetas que usan para apoyar utensilios médicos y esperó a que alguien fuera por él. Estaba tan enojado hasta que Gala, aún no muy cariñosa, se le acercó con su gran porte en busca de atenciones. Le dio una amigable sonrisa, _Galita_ no tenía la culpa de nada.

.

.

Lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos era la aguda voz de su hijo hablando de lo genial que fue estar con el delfín Fénix. Comentaba que estaban muy limpios a pesar de que le dijeron que tenía que lavárselos y antes de volver a su lugar con su abuela y su padre, le dijo que debía hacerlo todos los días. Hablaba de que quería ver más animales y encontrar al señor Eren Jaeger para sorprenderlo. Miraba a su alrededor en busca del joven de pelo castaño pero. No lo veía por ninguna parte.

– Oh, ¡Levi! – Advirtió Kuchel llamando la atención de Levi, quién observaba a sus alrededores y no se fijaba por dónde caminaba.

Se detuvo en seco encontrándose de frente a Erwin, quién le tomó los hombros para evitar el choque, levantó su mirada dando un paso hacia atrás.

– Perdona, Erwin. – Saludó.

– No hay problema... – Le sonrió. – ¿Qué tal?

– Tod-... – Observó que el rubio ya estaba inclinado, tomando y besando la mano de su madre.

– Es un placer verla de nuevo, señora Ackerman. – La miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió de costado. – ¿Qué tal la está pasando con su familia?

– Muy bien, gracias. – Sonrió tímida la mujer

Ambos pelinegros fruncían el ceño. Levi evitaba mirar y trataba de que sus deseos de tener las orejas amputadas lo dejaran sordo, mientras que Isaic miraba fijamente a Erwin apretando fuertemente la mano de su abuela.

– ¿E Isaic? ¿Cómo te va pequeño? – Preguntó acucliyándose.

– Bien. – Respondió a secas.

– Me han dicho que le lavaste los dientes a Fénix. – Intentó entablar una conversación con el niño.

– Sí, lo hice. – Pero fue inútil. – Estoy buscando a el señor Eren Jaeger. ¿Usted sabe dónde está?

Erwin fingió una sonrisa al niño y miró a su alrededor, irguiéndose.

– Si no me equivoco, está en el establo con los caballos. – Dijo dubitativo, señalando la dirección en la que se encontraba.

Isaic no esperó ni un segundo. Tomó la mano de su papá y tironeó apenas de ella.

– Vamos, papi. – Dijo dulcemente, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos grisazulados.

– Espera un momentito. ¿Qué se dice, Isaic? – Preguntó con obviedad.

– Gracias. – Respondió Isaic a regañadientes queriendo irse de ahí. – ¿Vamos?

– Sí. – Levi suspiró. – Erwin, nos ve-...

– ¿Puedo conversar con usted un momento, Levi?

Levi miró a su hijo, quién arrugó toda su cara. Luego a su madre, ésta le asintió con la cabeza.

– Isaic... ¿Puedes ir con la abuela? Yo los alcanzaré en un momento.

– Papá... – Pidió el niño.

– Será sólo un momento, hijo. Enseguida voy con ustedes.

El niño sólo se soltó y arrastró a su abuela en la dirección que le señaló Erwin. Kuchel le siguió el ritmo hasta que Isaic se notó perdido.

– Abuela... ¿Dónde está el establo? – Se notaba enojado, pero de igual forma, trataba bien a su abuela.

– Ven aquí, amor. – Dobló hacia la izquierda en el camino y pronto divisaron una casa de madera. – ¿Será ahí? ¿Por qué estará cerrado?

Al acercarse percibieron el gran cartel, un corte en madera de un caballo. Kuchel se acercó, le resultaba extraño que no hubiera nadie trabajando alrededor.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Erwin lo dejó encerrado, como de costumbre, había olvidado su celular en el locker y tampoco usaba reloj de muñeca. Pero la posición del Sol había cambiado, por las ventanas ya no ingresaba luz con la misma intensidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Media, tres cuartos de hora? Se sentía triste con Erwin suelto, dispuesto a acosar a su señor Ackerman y no quería ni pensar en nada. Usó un momento para peinar a Capri, una enana que aprovechaba los domingos al máximo para trotar con algún visitante del parque que se animara. Pero ya luego se aburrió. Los dos caballos machos dormían y el aburrimiento estaba empezando a hacerle notar el cansancio de haber dormido sólo 6 horas. De pronto, unos pasos lo sacaron de sus entresueños, siempre con Levi, y lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Escucho con atención las voces fuera de la puerta.

– Abuela, no parece ser aquí...

– ¿Cómo no va a ser aquí? Hay un cartel de caballos.

Él no podía estar alucinando. Había escuchado a su pequeño amigo Isaic.

– Pero si está cerrado es porque el señor Eren Jaeger no está dentro, abuela.

Entonces, no le quedaron dudas sobre la persona que estaba del otro lado. De un salto, asustó a todos los caballos recostados y golpeó la puerta, algo desesperado.

– ¿Isaic? – Gritó mirando por dos separaciones de las maderas a la altura del niño, esperando encontrarse con sus ojitos.

– ¡¿Señor Eren Jaeger?!

Isaic apoyó su oreja en la madera.

– Isaic, estoy aquí... Ábreme, porfavor.

– Abuela, el señor Eren Jaeger quiere que le abramos.

Kuchel levantó la madera que trababa las puertas y encontraron a Eren arrodillado en la tierra. Ni bien se vieron, Isaic se acercó. Eren lo abrazó tan fuerte y se levantó del piso con él en brazos.

– ¡Hola soldado! – Isaic se separó e hizo su típico saludo. Perdió un poco el equilibrio. – Espera Isaic... ¡Te vas a caer! – Lo agarró a tiempo de su espalda.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Se aferró a la chomba del uniforme de Eren. – Esta mañana no le dije que vendría, quería sorprenderlo.

– ¡Pero si esta es una hermosa sorpresa! – Disimuladamente buscó a sus alrededores al padre del niño, pero no lo vio. – ¿Y tu papá?

– Mi papá... – Isaic arrugó la nariz. – Está con el señor Smith. – Dijo enojado.

– Ah... – Eren sintió el frío subirle por la espalda. – ¿Qué tiene eso de malo, Isaic? – Preguntó al notar la expresión del niño.

– Es que... No me gusta el señor Smith. – Dijo en voz baja. – Me mira raro y... Mira a mi papá como si se lo quisiera comer.

Qué observador, pensó Eren. ¿Cómo decirle al niño que no es así? ¡Sí es así! Y que no le guste la persona de Erwin lo hace sentir infinitamente feliz, pero él y Levi están juntos ahora.

– ¿Cómo se lo va a querer comer? – Intentó reírse. – Ya volverá contigo, descuida. ¿Por qué mejor no me presentas a la persona que te acompaña?

– ¡Cierto! ¡Tiene que conocer a mi abuela! Abuela... – Llamó el niño, Kuchel se acercó. – Él es el señor Eren Jaeger.

– Es un placer conocerla, señora Ackerman. – Le sonrió Eren.

Kuchel se intimidó ante su sonrisa, no había nada en particular en ella, sin embargo la transparencia de Eren le cautivaba. Tal vez era eso, tal vez era su dulzura al dirigirse a ella y a su nieto. Una calidez infinita que le atrapaba la mirada.

– ¿Abuela...?

– ¿Hm? – Reaccionó. – Lo siento, soy Kuchel Ackerman ¡qué gusto conocerte Eren! Mi nieto me habló mucho de ti.

– Abuela... ¡Shh! – Le sonrió cómplice, su nieto. – Señor Eren Jaeger. – Llamó obteniendo la esmeralda mirada del joven. – Gracias a mi amiga Alicia, me enteré de su secreto...

Eren ladeó su cabeza sin entender nada, no fue hasta que Isaic le dijo que sabía que él había sido Santa Claus y que no se preocupe, que guardaría muy bien su secreto, que definitivamente se dijo a sí mismo que luego le preguntaría a Levi por ello. Luego le habló del pingüino Zeus y el delfín Fénix. Y el niño retomó la pregunta que le hizo a su abuela, sobre la respiración de los animales acuáticos. Eren le contó sobre qué trata eso de manera que él pudiera entenderlo. Propuso acompañarlos en cualquier actividad que quisieran, era una forma de pasar tiempo con su pequeño amigo, y, quién sabe, acercarse a la madre de su Levi. Isaic le preguntó si podía montar a caballo. Entonces ensilló a Capri, la enana blanca de manchas marrones era perfecta para él.

Salieron con la yegua a la parte trasera y mientras Eren dirigía la marcha, hablaba con Kuchel.

– Levi quería agradecerte, Eren... – La mujer de un metro cincuenta y ocho centímetros sonrió maternalmente. – Es que... Sabemos que Isaic fue llamado a participar en los shows gracias a ti.

– ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? – Eren suspiró descubierto.

– No es necesario que lo ocultes. No pareció sorprenderte encontrarnos aquí, ni tampoco pudiste disimular un real asombro cuando Isaic te lo contó. – Se rió tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda. – Por eso, gracias.

– Ah... No pensé que sería tan obvio... – Sonrió como bobo.

– ¡¿Qué es esa actitud?! – Se burló la mujer. – No tienes que disimular el cariño que sientes por Isaic... – Le tomó de la oreja. – Después de todo, para mi hijo, saber sobre el vínculo que ustedes tienen es importante. – Comentó con el mismo tono.

– ¿Me deja decirle una cosa? – Kuchel lo miró. – Todo este tiempo estuve preguntándome si, a demás de Isaic, había algún Ackerman que sonriera así. – Se rió nervioso. – Mi amiga Mikasa lo hace, pero aún así es diferente. Déjeme decirle que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

– ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? – Preguntó riéndose, algo sonrojada.

– ¡No! Por favor no me malinterprete... – Se apresuró a aclarar. – Usted es una mujer muy hermosa... – Agregó. – ¡No es por despreciarla! Usted debe tener la edad de mi madre...

– ¡Me siento rechazada! – Dramatizó. – Este hermoso joven ha roto mi _longevo_ corazón. – El rostro de Eren se desfiguró en una profunda disculpa. – ¡Estoy bromeando! – Se rió.

– ¡No me de esos sustos, señora Ackerman! –

– Mi abuela es grande para usted, señor Eren Jaeger – Comentó Isaic riendo, no entendió mucho sobre lo que los adultos dijeron.

– ¡A usted le parece, Isaic Ackerman, decirle "vieja" a su abuela! – Lo regañó. Los tres rieron. – De cualquier manera, yo debo ser mayor que tu madre, Eren.

– ¡No! ¡No lo creo!

– ¿Cuántos años tiene tu madre, Eren?

– La madre de el señor Eren Jaeger es una mujer muy bonita... – Comentó Isaic, recordándola.

– Tiene... Cumplió 45... – Dijo sin mucha exactitud.

– Yo... – Kuchel volvió a reír. – Tengo algunos más que tu madre, Eren...

– ¡¿En serio?! – Contestó sin poder creerlo. – No... Es imposible.

– Sí, de verdad. No voy a decirte cuántos tengo... Pero piensa en esto... – Kuchel miró detenidamente a Eren. – Levi, mínimo, tiene 10 años más que tú.

– Tiene razón... – Eren disolvió la sonrisa.

No era necesario que lo pusiera de esa manera. Eren tiene bien presente que se llevan 13 años de diferencia, nunca le había gustado un hombre tanto más grande que él. Esperaba que Levi no pusiera esa clase de barreras para enamorarse. Después de todo él no era un niño, tal vez si algo joven, pero no un niño.

– Papá se está tardando mucho... – Agregó Isaic, en un intento de llamar la atención.

Ese comentario preocupó a Eren. Levi debía estar bajo las sucias garras de Erwin y él tonteando con su _futura suegra_ como si nada ocurriera. Pero Kuchel no podría ser su suegra si él permitía que Erwin se adueñara de Levi. ¿Qué podía hacer?

– ¡Eren! – Lo llamó su compañera Historia. Trotando a su encuentro. – Erwin quiere que vayas a su despacho.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... – Llamó Isaic. Eren se le acercó. – No vaya con el señor Smith... ¡Él no me gusta!

– Lo sé, Isaic... – Eren le revolvió el cabello. – Entre nosotros... – Le susurró al oído. – A mí tampoco me gusta.

– Entonces quédese con nosotros... – Eren vio en esos grandes ojos grises todo lo que el niño lo había extrañado. – Mi papá debe estar por regresar. ¿No quiere verlo?

– Eh... – Se sintió particularmente incómodo al pensar en responder aquello. – Claro que quiero verlo y saludarlo. – Trató de sonar natural. – Smith debe querer hablar conmigo por los animales, Isaic. Debo ir con él.

– Cuando termine de hablar con el señor Smith, ¿volverá?

Eren sonrió y le dijo que sí, aunque no estaba seguro. Le quedó más que claro que Erwin no va a dejar que se encuentre con Levi. Se sintió mal, presentía que le estaba diciendo una cosa por otra. Se despidió formalmente de Kuchel, diciéndole que esperaba volver a verla luego y que pasara un rato agradable con su nieto.

Caminó tranquilo hasta la administración, ¿qué le diría Erwin? Estaba seguro de que no era algo sobre animales, estaba seguro que no era algo sobre el trabajo. Según Isaic, Levi estaba con él y... La realidad es que no quería imaginarse nada. Entró en la administración pasando por al lado de un guardia, lo éste lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Eren lo saludó a secas y continuó su camino por el pasillo. La tarde estaba cayendo y comenzaba a verse oscuro, pronto encenderían las luces. Se adentró en el recibidor principal, no había personas, pero si se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta dos voces diferentes hablando.

– Seguramente esté por aquí o alguien del grupo en esta semana Erwin. – La grave voz de Levi le ponía la piel de gallina. – Así que no te preocupes, el problema podrá solucionarse pronto.

Eren se asomó a la puerta, Erwin estaba sentado del lado delantero sobre su escritorio, y Levi de pie frente a él, a una distancia considerablemente corta para su gusto. Se hablaban íntimamente y de forma cercana.

– Me gustaría que viniera usted personalmente, Levi. – Le respondió con suavidad. – Aprovechando que le pude hablar de este problema del parque.

– Lo hablaré... Descuida. – Hubo una pausa. – Si no soy yo, quién venga estará al tanto.

– Discúlpeme por quitarle su tiempo con su familia por una cosa así. – Se bajó del escritorio y tomó el brazo de Levi, dando un apretón, _cariñoso_ a los ojos de Eren.

Eren se aclaró la garganta, con una tos algo exagerada para hacer notar su presencia. Por dentro estaba rabioso de celos, dispuesto a morder la yugular de Erwin si continuaba tocándolo de esa manera. Levi giró y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, Eren se sintió un tonto. Esperaba que Levi se asombrara de verlo ahí, automáticamente se alejara de Erwin por que él estaba ahí, se acercara a saludarlo por que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Erwin soltó a Levi, de forma natural.

– Buenas tardes, Eren. – Saludó Ackerman.

– Hola – Sonrió tontamente. – señor Ackerman.

– Eren, que pronto viniste. – Apreció fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron... – Respondió irónicamente.

– Oh... Ustedes deben tener que hablar sobre trabajo, seguramente. – Agregó Levi, quién se sentía algo incómodo en esa atmósfera. – Me retiro, mi familia debe estar esperando por mí. – Le estrechó la mano a Erwin, quién aprovechó a tocarlo de nuevo, palmeando su brazo y mirando de reojo a Eren.

– Hasta luego, Levi.

Levi se acercó a Eren quién se corrió de la puerta sólo un poco, quedando casi apoyado en ésta. Se detuvo frente a él.

– ¿Los has visto? – Le preguntó viéndolo, fijamente, a los ojos. – ¿Sabes dónde están?

– Sí, señor Ackerman. – Respondió robóticamente, nervioso, ansioso, feliz. – Están detrás del establo. Isaic quería montar a caballo. – Le sonrió dulcemente.

– Gracias, mocoso Eren. – Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Eren lo quedó viendo hasta que giró y desapareció de su campo visual. Sintió aquellas palabras tan naturales, con cierto deje de familiaridad. Su corazón palpitaba vigoroso en su pecho, se sentía revivido de sólo haber vuelto a hablar con él. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse a su lado, acompañarlo por el parque mientras paseaban?

– Cierra la puerta, Eren. – Ordenó con severidad mientras se sentaba en el lado correspondiente de su escritorio.

– Bien, aquí estoy. – Se sentó frente a él, en una silla.

– ¿Cómo estaban los caballos? – Preguntó con sorna.

– Cuando estaban encerrados, aburridos. – Respondió con asco.

– ¿Quién te abrió? – Se rio por lo bajo.

– Isaic. – Nombró victorioso, sumándose puntos por saberse querido por el hijo de Levi.

– Me alegra mucho que el hijo de Levi te quiera, Eren. – Fingió la sonrisa. – Puedes cuidarlo cuando me lo lleve a cenar y estemos juntos toda la noche, o lo lleve de viaje. ¿No es así?

– Sigue soñand-... – Se mostró fuerte ante la terrible imagen que apareció en su mente.

– ¿Por qué no vas por el pequeño? – Cínico. – Digo, luce igual a su padre, es adorable y grita tu nombre a los cuatro vientos.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Erwin?

Esta discusión era extraña para Eren. Erwin le estaba insinuando que espere por Isaic, era demasiado torcido.

– Lo obvio, Eren. – Le respondió. – Mientras que para Levi sólo eres " _el mocoso Eren_ ", Isaic va por la vida alabándote como " _el maravilloso señor Eren Jaeger_ ".

– Estás loco. – Eren se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Espera, Eren... Estaba jugando... – Se rió. – Aunque no es una mala idea para que dejes de molestarme. – Eren no le respondió. – Vamos, vuelve a sentarte aquí. – Lo invitó divertido.

– ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? – El semblante de Erwin se volvió serio.

– Espero que hayas disfrutado ver a Levi recién, porque no volverás a hacerlo. – Dictaminó tranquilamente.

– ¿Me vas a dejar encerrado aquí como si fuera un perro? – Repreguntó en el mismo tono de voz. Estaba cansado, enojado y Erwin no tenía mejor idea que seguir molestándolo.

– Sabes, Eren... ¿Cuánto crees que llevo en esta situación? – el chico no le respondió. – Lo conocí cuando tenía 15 años, él vino por primera vez al parque por su trabajo. Yo regresaba de la escuela y al entrar en el despacho de mi padre lo vi y fuimos presentados. – Erwin rió. – Él tiene esa forma de atraer, a la primera vista. Él me saludó como si yo fuera un niño y entonces supe, que me convertiría en un gran hombre para él. – Erwin se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, corrió apenas la cortina y empezó a ver a través de ella. – Él y mi padre congeniaron perfectamente, mi padre es _una persona así_ , que se adapta a las necesidades de las personas y siempre sabe qué decir. Levi venía seguido al parque por su trabajo. Muchas veces me han invitado a acompañarlos, y, no importaba cuánto tuviera que estudiar, siempre iba tras él, observándolo desde sus espaldas. – Hizo una pausa. Eren no se gastó en detenerlo, sentía curiosidad por esto. – Cuando empezaron a pasar los años, yo crecí y de una vez a otra, era bastante más alto que él. Siempre que venía me preguntaba cómo me iba en la escuela, se tomaba un minuto para interesarse por mí. Mi padre no me permitía tener bajo rendimiento escolar, tenía muchas presiones y, cada vez que él me miraba me sentía bien, feliz, importante. Era un poco tonto en ese entonces, era un adolescente. A los 18 años mi padre y mi madre me enviaron a estudiar al exterior. – Eren reposó su cuerpo sobre la pared. Erwin giró y lo miró. – Podrás imaginarte que, desesperado por regresar y volver a verlo, terminé la carrera de administración de empresas en solamente 3 años. – Sonrió algo orgulloso por ello. – Pero cuando regresé, ansioso por volver a verlo, Levi portaba en su mano izquierda una sortija de matrimonio. Él me saludó, me felicitó por mi logro y... Yo tuve que felicitarlo por casarse. – volvió a sentarse en su escritorio. – Y me enteré que estaba esperando un hijo.

– Isaic... – Balbuseó Eren, sintiendo empatía por Erwin, por primera vez en su vida.

– Ese hijo era Isaic. – Asintió. – Obviamente intenté olvidarlo, aunque estaba recibido y podía estar aquí, le pedí a mi padre que me permitiera buscar un trabajo que no en otro lugar "para adquirir experiencia". No podía ver a Levi a la cara, todos mis sentimientos se habían visto pisoteados. Su hijo nació y tiempo después, una noche mi padre regresó a casa, serio. Mi madre estaba muy preocupara por él y le pregunté que le ocurría. Se había enterado que la esposa de Levi había fallecido de una enfermedad. Me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a darle nuestras condolencias al velatorio de la mujer. Te imaginarás...

– No fuiste... – Asumió Eren.

– No fui. Me sentía tan basura porque en el fondo, me sentía feliz de que ya no tuviera una esposa. Me aislé en mi habitación y sufrí por que no sabía qué debía sentir. ¿Cómo iba a decirle "lo siento" si no lo sentía?

– ¿Por qué, Erwin? – Preguntó en voz baja, algo afectado. – ¿Por qué se trata sobre ti? – No le dio tiempo de responder y alzó su tono de voz. – Te das cuenta... ¿No? ¡Fueron los sentimientos del señor Ackerman los que se rompieron!

– No puedes entenderme...

– ¡Sí lo hago! Digo que... ¿Tan poco te interesa lo que siente él?

– ¡¿Quién se preocupa por lo que siento yo?! Es mi sueño, me lo habían arrebatado y de pronto, lo tenía a mi alcance otra vez.

– ¡A quién le importa! – Le gritó acercándose al escritorio y apoyando su dedo índice en él. – Si lo amas verdaderamente, ¡su sufrimiento es el tuyo!

– ¡Once años llevo guardándome todo esto! – Le contestó de igual forma.

– Entonces... Elegiste la persona equivocada con quién desahogarte. – Eren volvió hasta la puerta. – Pensamos diferente respecto de la muerte de esa mujer.

Eren salió dando un portazo a la pesada puerta de cedro. Se quedó de pie en la recepción, intentando tranquilizarse. El color anaranjado que ingresaba por las ventanas no le transmitía mucha seguridad, después de escuchar a Erwin hablar así, no se sentía bien. Nada bien.

 _Tic, tac_. Sonaba el reloj de pared llamando su atención. Pronto serían las 7 de la tarde, solamente le quedaba una hora de trabajo y luego podría irse a su casa.

Al salir de la administración y dirigirse de nuevo a la granja a esperar órdenes de Rico, allí sólo estaba Historia

– ¡Oh, Eren! ¿Cómo te fue con Erwin?

– Bien. – Respondió a secas.

– ¿En serio? No lo parece.

– Sí, de verdad. – Aclaró, serio. – ¿Has vuelto a ver al niño con el que estaba cuando me...?

– ¡Ay sí! Él se acercó a mí hace un rato, estaba con la señora y con un hombre, igualito a él. – Historia sonrió. – Me preguntó si sabía de ti. Le dije que aún no regresabas... Entonces me dijo que él debía irse por que se haría tarde.

– ¿Se fueron? – Preguntó decepcionándose.

– Sí, pero descuida. Me pidió que te saludara por él y se llevó un puño al pecho. Lindo… ¿No? – Historia le sonrió con ternura.

Suspiró, triste. Típico de Isaic, típico de su vida desde hace dos meses. Se sentía manipulado como un títere, encapsulado dentro de ese parque. Todos sus encuentros con su señor Ackerman: frustrados.

Continuará.

* * *

*¹ La esposa del viajero del tiempo: En realidad la película se llama "Te amaré por siempre" pero a mí me gusta usar el título del libro en el cuál está basada. Si no la han visto, se las recomiendo. E igual que Armin, Eren y Mikasa, tenganse unos cuantos pañuelos a mano.

Bueno... Me espero sus **tomates.**.. Pero... Tengo una sola cosa para decir en mi defensa. Los que han llegado hasta acá deben saber que... Como les dije a algunos... El sufrimiento va a terminar pronto, pronto.

Estoy muy feliz con todo lo que ha pasado respecto de este fic los últimos días, chicos y chicas. Estaba vagando en una página en fb [[ Espacio publicitario: _Riren & Ereri Lovers_. Fin del espacio publicitario. ]] encontré que la bella admin había recomendado "El señor Eren Jaeger" en una publicación, me sentí dichosa, feliz, no les puedo explicar. **No me entraba la sonrisa en la cara**. Días después cuando, mi día no podía ser más terrible (estudiantilmente hablando) encontré un especial dedicado al fic, y recibí un **hermosísimo dibujito** basado en él. Me pidieron que dibujara a Isaic. Hice un pequeño esbozo de su linda carita. Era la primera vez que lo dibujaba (vamos... Yo no soy nada buena dibujando), creí que no iba a poder, sin embargo quedó bastante bien, parecido a como realmente yo lo veo cuando lo escribo. Lo que quiero decir es que, me sentí muy reconocida y eso vale muchísimo. Es hermoso saber que lo que escribo le alegra el día a alguien, encanta a otros, hace que odien a Erwin y así. Por eso, les quiero agradecer mucho, es como que... Yo doy todo lo que tengo en mi fic, y recibir esos pequeños detalles de regreso es lo mejor que me puede pasar, se siente  muy hermoso. Realmente, **gracias.**

* * *

Respondo a los rws que he recibido en anónimo: Hubo tres guest, los llamaré 1, 2 y 3. Presten atención para no leer la respuesta equivocada.

 **Guest (1):** Perdón! Perdón y perdón! Las NOTP son asesinables, y ¡yo igual! Me alegra que lo estés soportando por el fic, es que... No vale la pena, sabemos que ahuevo, el riren triunfará al final. Como dije, tengo una excusa, y el sufrimiento va a terminar pronto, es una promesa de soldada.  
Te lo agradezco mucho. En realidad no sé si está bien pensada, sólo intento que tenga continuidad y conexión capítulo a capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu rw, esto es riren, no ereri, eruri, ereannie. Así que tranquila, mi intención no es romperte el corazón. Un beso enorme :D

 **Guest (2):** Sé que en estos dos capis, Levi y Eren ni se han visto. Pero es por una buena causa, doy fe de eso. Odios hacia Erwin, maldito! Tiene a Eren trabajando de mulo. Gracias por tu review, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, más allá de que seguimos estancados en esta situación fea. :) Saluditos!

 **Guest (3):** Aaaaaaaaaaay ¡no! Es que soy una argentina, jajajaja. Trato de usar el vocabulario más neutro que conozco, aunque a veces se me pasan palabritas.  
Sí, tenés razón, Eren no ha dudado sobre su enamoramiento, y me di cuenta de ello, después. Qué era repentino. Pero, hay una cosilla, Eren no sabe que aún puede enamorarse más de Levi. No es una excusa, mi idea es que de ahí la cosa se ponga más difícil para él con sus sentimientos. Ya que hasta ahora no lo hemos visto hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y sonreír como bobo.  
Me alegra que sientas odio por Eru, y ternura con mi Isaic, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia en general. Y ojalá este capítulo también lo haga :D Cariños!

* * *

Como siempre, gracias a los que leen, a los que me le dan follow o favorite, siempre hay personitas hermosas que se suman a la lectura de mi fic, y a los que me dejan su hermoso mensajito. Les tengo un profundo cariño :D

Les agradezco siempre que me esperennn :D

Recuerden que tengo una excusa y es que el sufrimiento va a terminarse muy pronto!

Besitos, hasta la próxima ~


	8. Mi mundo de cabeza

¡Hola a todos! _*se arrastra cuál gusanito_. ¡Perdónenme! Siento como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que les actualicé.  
Les traje hoy, otro capítulo eterno, aunque este no se me hizo tan eterno de escribir.  
Les pido disculpas si tiene algún error, esto de escribir capítulos tan largos hace que tal vez mi atención se desvaríe por momentos. Y aunque lo lea mil veces, pueden pasárseme.

Si antes me hacían caso y disfrutaban como les pedía mis capítulos, esta vez... Les pido que lo disfruten aún más. Se considera pecado que hoy lo dejen pasar. :D

 _Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama-sensei._

* * *

La primera vez que lo vi, tuve una sensación extraña: como si no quisiera dejar de verlo. Él tenía mis ojos. Las siguientes parecía haberme acostumbrado, mi sistema estaba inmunizado ante esa atracción suya. Pero la loca de mierda me mandó a mirarlo bien. No es que cuando tuve la oportunidad de verlo la recordé a ella ordenándome hacerlo, fue inconsciente, _sin querer_. Tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo. No lo sé, me siento extraño. Y cuánto más intento dejar de pensar en eso, más lo hago. La sensación de estar atrapado en él,  permanece.

 _Capítulo 8_ : Mi mundo de cabeza.

Cruzó el umbral caoba oscuro de la puerta y se detuvo exactamente frente al escritorio. Él le daba la espalda, miraba por la ventana, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se paró junto a él. Sin variar su expresión miró su perfil concentrado en el paisaje que se extendía desde la ventana: desde las hebras rubias despeinadas de su cabello cerca de su oreja, bajando por el fino músculo que se enmarca en su cuello para subir, con sus ojos, por encima de su _nuez_ y llegar a su mentón, dónde algunos rubios vellos se empezaban a notar, terminando en sus labios, que interrumpieron su trayectoria cuando los movió.

– Siempre me has dicho la verdad. – Dio una corta risa que murió al bajar su rostro hacia el piso. – ¿En verdad estoy tan equivocado?

– No sé de que hablas... – Sí lo sabía.

Se le había encargado que tuviera control sobre lo que Levi o Eren hacían. Era más fácil perseguir a Levi. Eren ya desconfiaba en su presencia, notaba como lo miraba de costado y lo saludaba a secas. Cuando la familia Ackerman se marchó regresaba por la administración para informarle a Erwin. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue interrumpido por los gritos que se escucharon desde su estudio. Escuchó parte de su discusión con Eren.

Ya se estaba cansando de ese juego. Apoyaba fielmente a Erwin, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Tanto que optaba por ocultarle _ciertas_ cosas, esa tarde lo había hecho. Y de haberle dicho al rubio lo que había visto, las cosas tal vez hubieran sido peores para Eren, peores que quedarse encerrado en el establo durante 40 minutos.

Consideraba que el chico ya la estaba pasando bastante mal, sus guardias nocturnas siempre eran largas y agotadoras. Aún hace frío en las noches y, le aburría mucho verlo por las pantallas, siendo capturado por las cámaras de seguridad, corriendo de aquí para allá cargando con medicamentos, artefactos médicos y su cara de preocupación. Eso no era más divertido que estar tranquilo y solo. Eso no era más divertido que simplemente vigilar el parque.

– ¿Crees que yo soy una mala persona solamente por que el hecho de que la esposa de Levi falleciera me alegró?

– Es difícil, Erwin...

– Nile. – Frente a frente, le tomó los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. – Por favor.

Era cierto, le era tan difícil, ver cómo el brillo natural de sus ojos se había escapado. Estaba tan cerca de él, pero era tan lejano. Era así desde que se enamoró de ese hombre, y él... Él siempre ocupó el lugar del amigo, consejero, el oído compañero. Sabe todo sobre Erwin, y sin embargo, lo único que no sabe es cómo hacer para interesarle.

Tal vez si lo sabe, sólo no quiere ser uno más, como todos los otros. Todos los que empezó a buscar desde que supo que Levi se había casado. Todos amantes etéreos de una noche, estrellas de esperanza que se encendían para morir en la luz de la mañana.

Él quiere a Erwin, lo quiere desde siempre. Tanto que, le tranquiliza la distancia que tienen, que el pelinegro _impone_ entre ellos. ¿Él estaba habilitado para decirle que era malo por ello, entonces? ¿No se supone que debería querer más que nadie su felicidad?

– Creo que deberías calmarte. – Erwin suspiró por la nariz. – Me refiero al chico...

– ¿Soy una mala persona? – Re-preguntó.

– Eres un ser humano, Erwin. ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió seriamente. – Simplemente sientes.

Erwin dio una nueva risa seca, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Es su deseo de siempre, que todos esos sentimientos que guarda fielmente para Levi, si no los quiere, un día pueda dedicárselos a él. Y en sus brazos, sanar este doloroso presente, el de ambos, que se convertirá en el pasado.

.

.

Las veces en las que él y Erwin terminaban hablando, habían sido las menos en este último tiempo. Pero, las palabras del rubio siempre parecían afectar de algún modo a Eren. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Levi podía ponerlo de alguna u otra forma más sensible.

Al terminar su turno, llamó la atención de su mejor amigo dejándole varios mensajes en los que le decía que necesitaba una _conversación de chicas_ urgente. Armin le respondió rápido "¿Mañana?"; "ven esta noche a casa, si por casualidad tengo guardia duermes en mi cama" cualquier otro chico que leyera eso haría un comentario por tal homosexual conversación, pero a ellos les divertía hablarse de ese modo. Era un _código gay_ que sólo ellos usaban y no se enojaban. Era una forma de burlarse de esa situación en la que se encuentra Eren, suspirando por un hombre, como una chica. La conversación de chicas incluye el tema especial por excelencia: Levi Ackerman. " _Sólo porque mañana tengo clases temprano_ " fue lo que Armin le respondió, ya sabe que no le gusta estorbar, y desde que trabaja cuidando a Isaic los tiempos se le van deformando de acuerdo a los horarios del niño.

En pocos minutos, ya se encontraba fuera del parque. Agradecía que eso fuera de esa manera. Se había convertido en su segunda casa, en su odiada segunda casa. Tomó las llaves de su mochila y desamarró su bicicleta en el estacionamiento, diciéndole adiós al guardia del estacionamiento se marchó.

La primavera era hermosa, y adoraba que el viento que levantaba su marcha en bicicleta le golpeara de nuevo la cara. Una sensación que había extrañado tanto. Alborotando su cabello, generando un leve zumbido en su oído y sintiéndose poco a poco aumentando la velocidad. Domingos en la tarde eran perfectos, poco tráfico, los faroles iban encendiendo sus luces en la medida que él los alcanzaba y las estrellas más brillantes empezaban a adornar el cielo.

Llegó a su casa y saludó desde la entrada. Su padre salía del estudio y lo recibió con una sonrisa, preguntándole cómo le fue. Eren no quería recordar, sus padres no sabían nada. Sólo fingió su sonrisa y respondió que bien, cuando su madre también se halló en la sala desde la cocina.

– Eso huele delicioso. – Elogió el padre de familia.

– Ah, mamá. – Interrumpió Eren. – Viene Armin.

– Ya me imaginaba que harías una cosa así. – Rezongó su madre, regresando a la cocina para preparar más comida.

Grisha miró serio a su hijo, reprendiéndolo. Eren sólo se achicó de hombros con una sonrisa accidental y a la velocidad de la luz subió al ático. Se quitó las zapatillas y desde debajo de su cama sacó el colchón extra y lo preparó con sábanas limpias y frazadas. Luego se cambió por ropa más cómoda y enseguida sonó el timbre de la casa.

A la misma velocidad y de dos en dos, tropezándose en el anteúltimo escalón, pero evitando caerse llegó en un salto a la puerta principal.

– ¿Listo para nuestra _pijamada_? – Invitó Eren, haciéndose el gracioso.

– Es más divertido cuando nos mensajeamos... – Admitió decepcionado

– Si... ¿No? – Cerró la puerta y se rió.

La cena fue agradable, como siempre la comida que Carla preparaba era deliciosa. La conversación fluida y entretenida. Luego y de ayudar a la madre de Eren con la vajilla, los jóvenes desearon buenas noches a los padres de Eren y fueron escaleras arriba.

.

.

Armin, quién estaba recostado boca arriba, con las piernas flexionadas, perpendicular a la cama, escuchó con atención a Eren, que estaba sentado como indio mirándolo, ambos vestían sus ropas de dormir, aún abrigadas. A Eren le habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, era natural que tuviera que hacer catarsis. Lo escuchó hasta su frase final y luego de pronunciarla, Eren aguardó en silencio, en espera de su respuesta.

– Dime Eren... – Levantó su torso y se sentó enfrentándolo. – ¿Cuál es el manga para chicas que estás leyendo ahora? – Se levantó de la cama, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, revisó bajo la cama. – ¿Dónde lo tienes?

– ¿Eh? – Eren lo miraba como quién le pide a su madre que busque el calcetín que hace juego con el que sostiene en su otra mano.

– ¿Cuál es? Dímelo.

– Ningún manga para chicas... – Respondió extrañado a la defensiva.

– ¿Qué personaje te estás comiendo? – Lo regañó. – Pareces la heroína de un anime para chicas.

– Arm-...

– ¿Cómo me dices "tal vez sea mejor dejarlo"? ¿Te estás escuchando? – Trató de no alzar el tono de voz.

– Erwin lleva amándolo mucho tiempo. Solamente pensaba que tal vez es injusto que yo esté en me-...

– Era una pregunta retórica, Eren. – El castaño cerró su boca y dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado en la cama, estiró su pierna derecha, la cuál quedó en el aire. – ¿Me estás diciendo que Erwin, que se alegró de la muerte de la madre de Isaic, merece al señor Ackerman más que tú? – Eren apretó sus labios y parpadeó algunas veces. – Me dices que... Erwin, que te dijo que conquistes a Isaic ¿Es justo? – La voz de Armin lastimaba. – Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo, ¿para qué? ¿Por que es más fácil? – En un segundo, un batallón de preguntas de abalanzó sobre Eren. – ¿Así es como tú quieres a alguien? ¡Dejemos que el lobo consiga al príncipe, sin luchar por él! Otro vendrá y gobernará el reino... – Armin acercó su rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Dime... ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Eren Jaeger? "¡No quiero renunciar!" me dijo hace unos meses y lo recuerdo bien.

– Lo pude ver sólo un segundo, Armin. – Se defendió. – ¡Me miró y se me cayeron los pantalones! ¡Claro que no quiero renunciar! – Levantó su cuerpo haciéndole frente. – ¿Qué hago? ¡Encierro a Erwin con los caballos y me escapo! – Así también ocurrió con su tono de voz.

– No lo sé... – Respondió Armin tranquilizándose. No llegarían a nada gritándose. – No renuncies Eren... Lo entiendo. Pero... Mira la situación... Me acabas de decir que le gritaste en sus narices que estaba equivocado al pensar así. Lo pensaste, pensaste en hacerte a un lado, ¿pero realmente lo crees? ¿Te crees capaz? Yo te veo, ¡él te gusta mucho!

Los ojos de Eren se encendieron de sólo recordarlo en el día, se veía tan guapo en su ropa de tonalidades oscuras y su cabello negro brillaba tanto como el Sol. Sus ojos entre grises y azules habían vuelto a mirarlo, y sintió su interior llenarse de él, en esa mirada.

– A veces me dan ganas de volver con Pixis... Con él los que me hacían la vida imposible eran los perros.

– Sigues sin recordarme a mi amigo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Él me diría algo parecido a "yo soy único que puede amar como corresponde al señor Ackerman". Y también diría "yo puedo demostrarle a ese cejudo que no soy un peón de su tablero de ajedrez".

Armin suspiró, se había desahogado. Ver y escuchar a Eren diciendo tantas estupideces juntas en algunos minutos lo había sacado de quicio. El otro se quedó en silencio, recapacitando. Lo devolvería a la realidad así tuviera que golpearlo, y Arlert no se caracterizaba por ser un chico violento, pero había estado practicando con Jean algo de defensa personal, una tarde que lo invitó a un café y terminaron en casa del castaño. El celular de Eren sonó en alguna zona del tumulto de colchas que era la cama. Con tanto movimiento la habían desarmado bastante. Armin lo encontró primero y en un ágil movimiento de manos se lo extendió.

– Armin... – Eren bajó su mirada, triste. Pensando en qué decir abrió el mensaje nuevo.

.

.

Luego de la cena, se asomó a la habitación de Isaic, el niño estaba jugando con su titán aprendiz y su soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

– Papá. – Levi se sentó a su lado sobre el edredón celeste de Isaic. Solamente el velador iluminaba la animada habitación. – ¿Crees que el señor Eren Jaeger supo que lo quise saludar?

– Sí...

– ¿Puedes enviarle un mensaje? – Preguntó expectante.

– Claro, pero solamente si te recuestas ya a dormir.

– ¿Ya? – Se decepcionó.

– Mañana debes ir al kinder. – Señaló. – Vamos... A lavarse los dientes...

El niño se levantó de la cama y colocó sus pantuflas, algo que sólo hace cuando su padre lo está mirando, y seguido por él, fue al baño.

Frente al espejo, Levi de pie e Isaic sobre el banco ambos comenzaron a lavarse los dientes. A Isaic le gusta jugar con la pasta dental cuando se le hace espuma, la coloca alrededor de su barbilla y hace de cuentas que usa crema de afeitar. Luego de que Levi lo regaña para que se tome en serio la higiene bucal, imita sus movimientos para lavárselos. Pocas son las veces en las que se deja llevar y juega con su hijo en esos momentos, no quiere que adquiera malos hábitos. Aunque aún falta mucho para eso, no quiere que Isaic use el cepillado para jugar cuando Levi no lo siga al baño para hacerlo juntos. Al menos no solamente.

Regresaron a la habitación del niño, quién se trepó a la cama y tapó con las frazadas. Se desearon las buenas noches. Levi apagó el velador y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió las sábanas y adentró una pierna en ella, y luego la otra. Se apoyó en el cabezal y tomó su celular, comenzando a revisar si había mensajes nuevos. La cuatro ojos molestaba con una foto de su trabajo: eran bacterias. Resopló. No iba a responder, al apretar el botón de "atrás" debajo de Hanji, debajo de su madre, estaba el tercer contacto más solicitado en este último tiempo " _Eren_ ".

Recordó que su hijo le pidió que le enviara un mensaje, confiado en que el chico seguramente ya estaba dormido, pues, en la tarde tenía cara de cansado, abrió la conversación y el teclado, escribió cortamente. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo colocó en la mesa de noche, apagó la lámpara y se recostó en su cama, enrollado sobre su lado izquierdo. Inmediatamente luego de cerrar sus ojos, su teléfono celular vibró, lo quería dejar pasar, creyendo que sería Hanji reprochándole que la ignoró con la doble tilde azul, pero recordó que le había escrito a Eren. Suspiró y tomó su celular, sólo por las dudas.

Pero no era Eren, era Hanji maldiciéndolo porque la dejó en visto. Gruñó y le escribió que ya se iba a dormir, que se lo pasara bien en su fiesta de materiales genéticos. Apretó muchas veces la flecha para dejar el teléfono y volver a lo suyo, y al pasar por la lista, en un flash, vio la doble flecha celeste debajo de Hanji. Abrió la aplicación nuevamente y entró en la conversación con Eren: "En línea".

Se sintió impaciente, ansioso. Mantuvo presionado para ver los datos del mensaje, Eren recién lo había visto.

.

.

Eren emitió un sonido bastante tierno, capturó la atención de Armin. Quién curioso llevó su mirada a su amigo. Ahí estaba, esa estúpida sonrisa que su jefe pone en él. Parecía verse volando, muy distraído en lo que veía en su pantalla.

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó enojado. – ¿Un mensaje suyo?

– " _Buenas noches, Eren_ " – Leyó con un énfasis especial. – ¿Qué debo decirle, Armin? ¡Espera! ¡Está en línea! – Eren dio un salto arrodillándose en la cama.

– Deséale las buenas noches también... – Le respondió, simplemente.

– Y... ¿Cómo? ¿A Isaic? ¿A ambos a la vez? ¿"Buenas noches a ustedes también"? – Eren frunció el ceño, presionando para abrir el teclado. – ¡Oh! Se desconectó... ¡Rápido Armin! ¡Seguro ya se van a dormir!

– Hum... Ese no parece ser un mensaje de Isaic. – Remedió Armin con una voz sugestiva. – ¿Lo entiendes no?

A veces, Eren no entendía cuando Armin intentaba decirle cosas en código. Este no era el caso.

– Lo escribió él... ¿Para mí?

Si los ojos de Eren ya estaban iluminados, ahora lo hacían con mayor intensidad. Pequeños destellos enamorados le brillaban en la mirada. Armin tenía razón, en todos los mensajes que recibió antes, había expresiones y mucho "señor Eren Jaeger" pero esta vez... El mensaje era sencillo y sólo lo llamaba por su nombre.

– Repito... Ese no parece ser un mensaje que Isaic le pidió a su padre que te envíe. ¡Apúrate! Deséale las buenas noches.

– Espera... – Eren tocaba dedo a dedo en la pantalla de su celular, mordiéndose el labio inferior en una sonrisa. – A Isaic también.

– Y tú me decías que era mejor renunciar... No creo que le desee buenas noches a Erwin. – Se quejó Armin en voz baja.

– ¿Eh? – Levantó su mirada desde su celular. – Bueno... No te enojes tanto... Creo que es natural que me sienta de bajo autoestima. Hacía meses no lo veía y cuando tenía todas las chances... ¡Me dejó en el establo! Ese maldito...

– Un acto desesperado.

– Es estúpido... El señor Ackerman no se fijará en él haciéndome desaparecer del mapa. – Se encontraba muy desanimado.

– Logró distanciarlos... – Aceptó. – Pero no te preocupes así, no lo digo porque eres mi amigo, tú le sacas amplia ventaja en cercanía.

– Y recibí un mensaje suyo deseándome las buenas noches. – Sonrió emocionado. – ¿Lo hará mañana? – Se quedó viendo su teléfono. "Sr. A" leyó su mensaje y ya no se encontraba en línea. – No me respondió... – Dejó caer las comisuras de sus labios.

– Menos mal, no quisiera haber tenido que atarte en la cama al empezar a saltar como sapo cuando vieras que te estaba respondiendo. – Eren solo le dio una mirada fea y luego regresó a su expresión enamorada.

– ¡Qué malo eres conmigo! – Le reprochó perdiéndose con una sonrisa en la pantalla de su teléfono.

– ¡Ay, claro! – Exclamó y ambos rieron. – ¿Qué me dices de Annie?

– Annie es una pesadilla... – Se recostó mirando hacia el techo de madera, levantando sus brazos, estirándolos. – No me extraña que Jean hubiera engañado a Mikasa con ella. ¡Es muy insistente!

Armin se tensó, no le gustaba en absoluto el camino que estaba tomando la conversación y temía irse a dormir triste, después de todo, desde que Jean lo pintó en aquél cuadro con Marco, ellos irremediablemente se volvieron cercanos. Se ven seguido, conversan casi todos los días y, el pequeño rubio piensa mucho, mucho en él. De hecho, hablaba con él antes de recibir el mensaje de Eren y le avisó que estaría con él, de modo que supiera que sus contestaciones serían las menos y, aunque muriera por mirar su celular y ver si tenía algún mensaje suyo, no lo haría. Eren no puede saber que Jean se convirtió en una persona importante para él.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Aunque podía lastimarlo, necesitaba saber lo que Eren tenía para decir.

– Es obvio que un hétero se vería envuelto en sus redes de miradas, toqueteos, risitas... – Dijo sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras. – Ella es una chica linda, podría tener la atención de cualquiera. Pero me busca a mí y... Yo no la tocaría ni con palo.

– Entonces ¿qué tiene que ver con Jean? – Preguntó Armin.

– Cuando Annie te pone el ojo encima, va a todo por ti. Te conviertes en _la presa_... ¿Lo entiendes? – Rió. – Debí pensar antes de pedirle a Historia que se haga pasar por mi novia, que a ella no le importa que alguien tenga una relación. – Resolvió apenado. – La metí en este lío y, al salir de él, alguno de los dos va a quedar mal.

– ¿No le dirías la verdad?

– No me gustaría, Annie no tiene mi confianza. – Zanjó el tema. El tono de su voz, no abrió paso a nuevas preguntas al respecto.

– A propósito... – Era hora de cambiar de tema. – ¿Qué harás con Mikasa? – Preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa, cauto.

– Yo soy quién debería estar enojado con Mikasa... – Concluyó luego de escuchar su nombre.

– ¡¿Eh?! – Armin lo miró extrañado.

– Ella mantuvo a su primo escondido de mí toda la vida. – Adujo, cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Crees que no es grave lo que hizo?

Armin lanzó la carcajada, Eren fingió enojo y agrandó su situación, levantándose de la cama indignado. Armin supo entonces, que ese chico desanimado había regresado a ser Eren. Un efecto que sólo la persona que quiere puede tener en él. Le alegraba, aunque no tenía la mínima idea de por qué, que él hubiera enviado ese mensaje y que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor.

Era un gran gesto, suponía Armin que a partir de aquí las cosas comenzarían a cambiar. Levi había dado un gran paso en la relación que mantienen, y aunque tal vez haya sido sin querer, se vería obligado a asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Eren se veía bien, riendo tontamente con el celular en sus manos, luego de su conversación de chicas. En su mente, los veía bien a ellos juntos. Daba igual, Erwin y sus trucos para separarlos. Daba igual la diferencia de edad, el pasado, la sexualidad. Si tan sólo lograran atravesar esas barreras ellos podrían formar una pareja, y quién sabe, tal vez ser una familia. No estaba dicho, pero tampoco era necesario. Eren lo aceptaría todo y con Isaic incluido.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, se estaba apresurando a los hechos. Estaba fantaseando con la felicidad de su amigo, no sería bueno que se confiara, él debía mantenerse al margen para poder ayudarlo en esta situación. Ser un apoyo emocional, pero también su rol consistía en despertar a Eren.

– Ya... – Intentó articular luego de reír a carcajadas. – En el peor de los casos yo te escondí a mi jefe poco más de un año... – Continuó riendo. – Te hablaba enserio... – Se secó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. – ¿No piensas decirle? – Eren dejó de reír.

– Sí... Ya lo hablamos miles de veces Armin. – Tomó su almohada y sentándose con una pierna flexionada recostada en la cama y la otra fuera, apoyando su pie en el piso. Se abrazó a ella, apoyando su rostro y dejándose hundir. – Lo haré si logramos avanzar en algo. Cuéntame de ese chico con el que está saliendo.

– ¡No se vale! – Reprochó. – ¡Cuando ella me pregunta quién te gusta yo no tengo permitido decírselo!

– Está bien, está bien... – Reparó. – No me cuentes nada. – Armin lo siguió mirando, esperando por una respuesta. – ¡No creo que sea buena idea decírselo!

Armin bajó su mentón, no así su mirada. No convencería a Eren, lo sabía. Él es bastante terco cuando cree que puede hacer las cosas solo, y aunque eso nunca le funcionó, continúa haciéndolo.

No era necesario avisarle que si las cosas continuaban así, la cuerda iba a dejar de poner resistencia y se iba a romper. Mikasa lo adora, pero tiene un límite.

– Solamente no te descuides con ella.

– Lo sé, lo sé... – Se zafó del regaño con un agitar de manos en el aire. – ¿Y tu? ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¡Hasta tu abuelo tiene alguien en quién pensar!

– ¿Yo? – Sonrió con inocencia. – Yo estoy bien así. De solo mirarte sé que no estoy en condiciones de estar tras alguien.

– Ay vamos Armin, ni que fuera tan grave... – Lo miró, convencedor. – Cuéntamelo. ¡Yo te dije que me gustaba el señor Ackerman!

– No me gusta nadie, Eren...

– ¿Por qué no me dices? ¿Tienes miedo de que sea alguien como _el último_? – Preguntó de modo directo, recostándose en el colchón del suelo, quería estirarse. – Ya te dije que no te permitiría salir con alguien así, otra vez.

– Que no...

– No me engañas, Armin... – Sonrió pícaro. – Te he visto sonreírte solo.

A Armin le esperaba una larga noche, evitando responder las preguntas de Eren.

.

.

Volvió a la bandeja de mensajes cuando se dio cuenta de la sensación que lo había invadido. Estaba ansioso por saber qué respondería Eren, pero pasó poco más de dos minutos desde que había visto el mensaje, y aún no habían aparecido los puntos suspensivos que se movían cuando el interlocutor escribía. Su respiración, casi imperceptible se aceleró por lo que decidió apagar la pantalla de su teléfono, dejarlo sobre la mesa e irse a dormir. Pero al reacomodarse, el teléfono traqueteó la superficie. Lo ignoró, se iría a dormir. Dejaría la sensación de ansiedad en el pasado.

Se cubrió hasta debajo de la nariz y cerró sus ojos sin esfuerzo. Aún así, su mente no dejaba de estar alerta. Lo recordaba, haberlo visto esa tarde en el parque lo había dejado algo desestabilizado. Lo había visto desde lejos, mientras esperaba en la fila para comprar un refresco para su hijo. Hablaba con dos chicas, quién sabe de qué. Pero ellas usaban el mismo uniforme que él, eran sus compañeras de trabajo. Ambas estaban colgadas de sus brazos y reían con él, aunque él no parecía estar pasándola muy bien. Otro chico, de cabello rapado lo rescató de la situación. Al marcharse las dos jóvenes, notó que articularon palabras muy rápido, entendiéndose prontamente y ambos se echaron a reír. Y ahí fue cuando sintió su mundo desaparecer. Aunque había bullicio a su alrededor, aunque no estaba tan cerca como para oírla, la vibración de su melodiosa risa llegó hasta sus oídos y le acarició, dulcemente. Perdido, se quedó en trance viéndolo, un instante que pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios afinados por el levantamiento para mostrar una sonrisa. Su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos perfilados uno junto al otro, resaltando sus, poco pronunciados, caninos. La señora que estaba detrás suyo en la fila, le señaló amablemente que era su turno para comprar, y pidiendo perdón compró la bebida para su hijo. Luego de abonarla y salir de la fila, Eren ya no estaba. Ya no había rastro de su risa o de su mata de cabello castaño, había desaparecido la luz que irradian esos ojos verdes.

¿Cuál era el sucio juego al que lo estaba sometiendo su mente? ¡Recordar eso justo al intentar dormir! La sensación de confusión lo abrumó. Frunció el ceño y tomó su teléfono. La luz lo obligó a parpadear rápidamente para poder enfocar, sin mirar abrió el último mensaje que llego.

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. Y su interior se revolvió como nunca antes, porque la voz de Eren saludándolo, llegó hasta sus oídos, como una alucinación.

" _Buenas noches, señor Ackerman. A Isaic también, descansen._ ".

Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que en su mensaje no expresó otra cosa más que buenas noches, inconscientemente, le escribió por él y no por su hijo. Y así había sido la respuesta, dirigida a él. Se sintió distinto, todas sus inquietudes habían desaparecido. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa nuevamente y volvió su cuerpo sobre su lado izquierdo, enroscándose en sí mismo. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió perderse en los recuerdos que se distorsionaban en negro, cada vez más.

.

.

Suaves rayos del sol ingresaban por la ventana alta de la habitación en el ático. Giró sintiendo su hombro izquierdo algo destapado, por lo que al estirar su otro brazo para cubrirse con las frazadas, entreabrió apenas los ojos recibiendo a la realidad.

Armin aspiraba por la boca, tomando suaves y silenciosas bocanadas de aire. Dormía de lado, algunos de sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro. Fue entonces que se hizo consciente de la claridad y buscó desesperado, con sus manos, su celular. Encendió la luz de la pantalla principal observando la hora: 6:57a.m., extrañándose de que no hubiera nada nuevo que ver. Descendió rápidamente entre el registro, encontrando que era verdad: la última llamada recibida del parque había sido la noche anterior. Estaba sorprendido, había dormido toda la noche. No lo habían llamado desde el zoológico interrumpiendo su sueño en mitad de camino.

Entonces recordó la discusión que tuvo con Smith hijo. No le parecía casualidad que no haya habido problemas en el parque, problemas forzados, claro. ¿Erwin también habría pensado en lo que discutieron? Volvió a girarse, ya que había quedado en una posición incómoda. Daba igual si Erwin había recapacitado, se sentía renovado, había dormido una noche entera por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y aunque de haber sabido que no lo llamarían habría disfrutado más de la compañía de Armin antes de caer rendido al terminar de hablar de por qué él no quiere enamorarse, a lo que recibió tontas excusas sin sentido.

La alarma del celular del rubio sonó, estrepitosamente, devolviéndolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo saltar.

– Mh... – Se quejó Armin, revolviéndose entre las cobijas, por el alboroto que provocaba la alarma. Entreabrió sus ojos y cerró sus labios, sentía la boca seca. Con su mano tomó el teléfono y desactivo el molesto sonido. – ¿Ya es hora? – Articuló en un balbuceo adormilado.

– Buen día, Armin. – Saludó Eren, recuperándose del susto.

– Si... – Respondió arrullándose.

– Debemos ir a clases. –

– Lo sé. – Respondió molesto.

Extrañamente era él quién despertaba a Armin, esta vez. Mil y una mañanas de lunes, la situación había sido al revés. Se rió y se levantó, levantando su pie más alto para esquivar el bulto, que era Armin, para bajar las escaleras y preparar algo para desayunar.

A diferencia suya, Armin aprovechó el tiempo solo en la habitación de Eren para cambiar su ropa. Y entonces desayunar tranquilo. Se notaba que Armin estaba algo cansado, luego de que Eren se durmiera, se quedó despierto un rato más mensajeándose con su persona especial.

Algo lo obligaba a pensar que ese sería un buen día. Pero no fue hasta la madrugada, que de nuevo recibió esa tan molesta llamada. Algo había ocurrido en el parque con los animales.

Se notaba que Erwin solamente le había tenido lástima y lo había dejado en paz por una sola vez. Algo como una advertencia " _no te acostumbres a esto_ ".

.

.

El miércoles entraba a trabajar como de costumbre a las 15hs. Se dirigía desde los vestidores hacia la zona del zoo, por los caminos principales del parque cuando se encontró a Annie caminando hacia él. Respiró hondo sabiendo lo que se venía. Ella intentó cautivarlo con una sonrisa y una mirada de lado, resaltando sus pestañas perfectamente arqueadas. Él no quería ser malo, pero verdaderamente la situación excedía su paciencia.

Annie sobrepasaba los límites de lo que alguna vez había aguantado por no herir los sentimientos de una chica. Se sorprendió de cuánta tolerancia le tenía a pesar de ser del tipo de chica que no la merecería. ¿Por qué no le decía que no estaba interesado y ya? Aprovechando que él es un distraído de lo mejor, quiso doblar por detrás de una tienda de recuerdos. Le fallaron los cálculos.

– Eren. – Lo llamó interrumpiendo su caminata.

Eren se detuvo en seco y giró, asumiendo su destino. La chica lo arrastró hasta ella y apoyando sus manos en los brazos del chico, se colocó en puntitas de pie para besar su mejilla.

– Annie. – Saludó Eren apretando sus labios, sintiendo su entero ser, volverse aún más homosexual.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases? – Le preguntó demostrando interés en ello. – He tenido el día libre ayer y no te he visto.

– Bien, gracias... – Respondió intentando terminar la conversación. Pero de nuevo, como siempre que Annie se le acerca últimamente, fue rescatado.

– ¡Eren! – Le gritó una voz aguda y alegre. – ¡Eren! – Corría hacia ellos, saludándolos con la mano izquierda. En la derecha llevaba un pan.

– Aquí viene la chica comida. – Se quejó Annie en voz baja, sólo Eren la escuchó. – Seguro se aburrió de Connie.

– Sasha. – Eren recibió a la chica con una amigable sonrisa de agradecimiento, e intentando ignorar el comentario de Annie.

– Eren quiero pedirte algo... – Sonrió Sasha. Annie solo la miró de lado.

– Dime... ¿Qué necesitas? – Eren estaba dispuesto a disfrazarse de morsa y bailar hula-hula frente a Levi con tal de esquivar a Annie. Aunque eso fuera terriblemente vergonzoso para él.

– Necesito que tú seas quién ocupe el lugar de Connie en el show de "El arca de Noé" que empezaremos a interpretar los domingos desde el mes próximo. – Eren abrió sus ojos como platos.

– No sé de que va, Sasha...

– ¡Anda, ayúdame por favor!

– ¿Sa-bes si C-connie está de acuerdo con e-eso?

Sasha comenzó a zamarrear a Eren, consiguiendo marearlo, y a pesar de que él le pedía que se detuviera, y Annie también, ella seguía implorando que la ayudara. Eren intentó aferrar sus pies en el piso para que la chica dejara de mover su eje, pero falló, en cuanto al ser soltado fue expulsado con una fuerza que no pudo detener.

.

.

Estacionaba la camioneta del trabajo cerca de la entrada principal del parque, ahí estaba, a punto de terminar su jornada laboral y había decidido dejar para el final, lo más trabajoso. El fin de semana, cuando fue con su familia, Erwin le había hablado del problema de contaminación acuífera que presentaban algunos caños, exactamente debajo de los locales de venta de alimentos. Motivo por el cuál las limpiezas debían realizarse con mayor frecuencia, lo cuál tampoco era del todo positivo, ya que productos de limpieza o corrosivos podían mezclarse con el agua y generar los mismos o problemas peores. Sabía bien que al comentarlo con sus compañeros nadie querría hacerlo. Entonces quién aparece y pone el rostro por todos, es él. En momentos como éste, se odiaba por hacerse esa fama de _eficiente en el trabajo_.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya caminaba por los pasillos principales del parque, cargaba con su carpeta de documentos. Al estar avisado por Erwin de la situación, trajo consigo múltiples propuestas de trabajo para que en el parque resolvieran el problema. Sentía mucho ruido a su alrededor cuando de pronto se alertó.

– ¡Tenga cuidado!

Y vio a su lado, Eren se le venía encima a una velocidad en la que no podría detenerse y él nada pudo hacer.

Bang.

Su carpeta había volado fuera de su vista. Yacía sentado en el piso con sus manos apoyadas en él, sosteniendo su torso y sobre él y entre sus piernas, el cuerpo de Eren. Sus manos tocaban su abdomen y su cabeza aferrada a su pecho, baja y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; sus piernas yacían de lado, la derecha había quedado debajo y doblada, y la izquierda estirada. Se veía indefenso, buscando protección en su cuerpo, dejó sus pensamientos perderse al verlo así. Gimió de dolor cuando intentó moverse, se había golpeado fuerte. Las muñecas de sus manos, que lo sostuvieron de una caída mucho peor, ardían. Seguramente estaba raspado, contra el piso, lleno de suciedad. Arrugó su nariz de sólo pensarlo. Pero luego sus pensamientos se disiparon.

– ¡Eren! – Gritó la rubia, acercándose corriendo. – ¡Eren! ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Eren, lo siento! – También se acercó Sasha, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Oh... – Eren se separó de su pecho abriendo lentamente los ojos y hallándose "a salvo", pero aún sosteniéndose con sus manos en el abdomen de Levi. – ¡Se-! – Tragó bajando su mirada, sonrojado. – ¡Señor Ackerman!

Se detuvo sorprendido, fijo en Levi, un breve lapso de tiempo y atentó a separarse, pero emitió un agudo grito de dolor y se tomó el tobillo derecho, del lado externo. Se veía como un niño que se lastimó jugando, inspeccionando la zona golpeada. No pudo evitar sentirse cautivado, sin ser consciente de ello estaba concentrado sólo en él. Eren se levantó el pantalón para poder ver qué había sucedido. Tenía un raspón alargado, que había comenzado a sangrar. De sólo observarlo, inmediatamente quiso tocarlo, sanarlo. Los gritos de las señoritas que acompañaban al muchacho lo despertaron de sus críticos y nuevos impulsos.

– Eren. – Rugió molesto, mirándose las muñecas que tenían algunos cortes que sangraban.

– ¡Lo siento, señor Ackerman! – Devolvió su mirada al pelinegro, sentado en el piso frente a él. – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Lo lastimé? – Ignoró completamente su tobillo para verlo y comprobar su estado.

– Estoy bien. – Respondió a secas. – Tenemos que curarte eso o se infectará.

– ¡¿Eren estás bien?! – Volvió a preguntar Annie, siendo ignorada de nuevo.

Con dolor en su cadera y extremidades inferiores, se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo. Eren, tragando pesado y con un leve rubor en sus pómulos la tomó y de un tirón fue levantado y se vio obligado a sostenerse de los hombros de Levi, ya que al apoyar su tobillo derecho perdió la estabilidad. El pelinegro lo sostuvo de sus codos y pasó el brazo derecho de Eren por alrededor de su cuello, tomándole firmemente la cintura. Eren tembló de debilidad. Levi miró a las chicas.

– Regresen a trabajar. – Recomendó, seriamente. – Avísenle a quién corresponde que Eren tuvo un accidente y que fuimos a que le curen el tobillo. ¿Está bien?

– Yo p-puedo mantenerme en pie... – Intentó inútilmente que dejaran estar preocupados por él.

– Yo puedo llevarlo, señor. – Insistió la rubia, intentando tomar la mano de Eren que se movió hasta su cabeza. – ¿O no, Eren?

– Es mejor que ambas regresen a su trabajo y se encarguen de suplantar a Eren... – Comenzaron a avanzar, Levi se agachó sin soltar a Eren para levantar su carpeta. – Al menos hasta que la herida en su tobillo esté limpia y vendada. – Se impuso, antes que Eren pudiera objetar algo.

Aquello sonó como una verdadera orden, la más acertada. Las chicas asintieron y la acataron sin más reparos. Aunque Annie observó como Eren caminaba con dificultad, y se alejaba de ella, abrazado de ese hombre.

.

.

Eren ya podía apoyar sutilmente su pie, le dolía el movimiento al levantarlo del piso, pero le iba tomando el ritmo a ese paseo que daba abrazado de Levi. Se esforzaba por disimular el dolor en su tobillo y le encantaba ser agarrado por Levi de esa forma. Lo tomaba fuerte de la cintura, estaban tan cerca y sentía su interior temblar como gelatina.

– ¿Te duele, Eren? – Preguntó mirando hacia adelante.

– Ahora ya me duele un poco menos. – Dio otro paso saltado. – Gracias por acompañarme, a pesar de ser solo un raspón.

– Te sangra. – Reparó. – Qué descuidadas tus _amiguitas_. – Apreció seriamente.

– Lo siento, ¿usted se encuentra bien? – Se sintió intimidado. – Cayó al suelo y sumando mi peso.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Aseguró. – Solamente raspé un poco mis manos. ¿La enfermería queda mucho más lejos?

– No, sólo hasta el final del pasillo y a la derecha. – Señaló con su mano.

Levi asintió y continuó acompañando a Eren. Sentía como su cuerpo respondía a sostenerlo para que tuviera que realizar el menor esfuerzo posible con su pie, a pesar de estar dolorido también. La sensación era tibia y suave. Eren minimizaba su lastimadura, pero él no lo hacía. Lo correcto era que le desinfectaran y vendaran. Lo escuchaba esconder sus quejas al caminar, por lo que eso era lo mejor.

En la enfermería, los recibió una amable señora. Eren insistió en que Levi fuese atendido primero, ya que sus heridas requerían de curaciones rápidas y podría regresar a lo suyo. Aunque sabía que la lastimadura de Eren era más profunda, con una mirada pidió permiso para aceptar ser atendido primero. Eren sólo negó y sonrió animándolo. La enfermera le insistió aún así al castaño, que se quitara el calzado y enjuagara con agua la zona raspada en el baño.

La mujer le curó las manos a Levi y entonces estuvo listo para irse. Esperó a que Eren regresara a la sala para asegurarse de que se encontraría bien. Así fue y saludándolo hasta luego, tuvo la intención de marcharse y continuar con su trabajo. Desde afuera, el gran ventanal, y la cortina a un lado, le permitió ver a Eren sentado en la camilla, extendiéndole su pie derecho a la enfermera. Mientras la mujer trabajaba, él hacía expresiones de dolor o molestia, pero también hablaba y sonreía. El reloj corrió unos minutos que él no sintió pasar.

– ¿Qué es lo que podría encontrar en él si lo miro bien? – Se preguntó llevando la vista hacia un lado. Y comenzando a caminar hacia la administración.

.

.

Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, le estaba yendo muy bien en sus estudios. Lo que la sorprendía, era cierta persona que había comenzado a conocer hace poco tiempo. Un chico de su carrera, algunos años mayor, no tantos. Sólo tres. Parecía gustarle mucho a él, lo que la había puesto en situaciones incómodas algunas veces. Pero había logrado salir de esas situaciones con facilidad. Hacía mucho tiempo no estaba con alguien, quería conocer bien a un chico antes que la cosa subiera de nivel. Se lo había prometido a sí misma, se lo había prometido a Armin y a Eren. Especialmente a Eren, quién se encontraba realmente enojado con su segundo ex-novio cuando resultó ser un idiota. En los brazos de Armin y Eren siempre se había sentido como en casa. Eran sus dos mejores amigos, incondicionalmente estaba ahí para ellos. Sin embargo, Eren estaba alejado, ausente. Intentó preguntarle si había hecho algo que lo había molestado, recibiendo un despreocupado "no" y una disculpa por todo lo distanciados que estaban. Creyó que al notar su expresión sonriente las cosas iban a ser como siempre, pero no ocurrió. No es que necesita que vaya a verla todos los días, ni que siempre le escriba un mensaje. Pero si ella no lo hace, él tampoco.

"Tonto Eren..." Suspiró largo, estirándose en el respaldo de ese banco, en el parque. Necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza. Su nueva relación, llenarse de energía para seguir aguantando esa situación forzada con su mejor amigo. Había escuchado a Armin decirle que lo tenía difícil con los horarios. Tomó su celular y miró la hora. Se apenó, ahora que lo pensaba, quería hablar con él. Preguntarle como está.

El atardecer se veía hermoso, lo amplio del parque, permitía notar la puesta de sol, los colores en el cielo se dibujaban como suaves líneas y fragmentos naranjas y amarillos que se entrelazaban con el blanco sombreado de las nubes. Dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejándolas reposar en el asiento.

– Mikasa. – Llamó sosteniendo dos helados. – Ten.

La chica sólo llevó los ojos a su derecha, observando a la persona que la acompañaba.

– Gracias. – Sonrió y lo tomó con sus manos. – ¡Mm! Vainilla...

– Tu preferido. – Armin se sentó junto a ella.

Ambos comían su helado, llevaban meses siendo solos. Lo que cada vez parecía hacer esos silencios incómodos cada vez más extensos. Armin luego de mirarla, abrió su boca para decir algo.

– Ni se te ocurra defenderlo. – Se adelantó.

– Está bien... – Cantó mientras se reía. – Iba a preguntarte por tu chico.

– Ah... – Se disculpó con la mirada. – Todo bien...

– No te noto entusiasmada... – Apreció levantando una ceja y tomando su helado..

– Estoy preocupada por Eren.

– Eren no es un niño, Mikasa. – Señaló con un ademán de manos. – No es como si no pudiera cuidarse por sí solo.

– Armin... – El aura alrededor de la chica pareció oscurecerse. Hasta que respiró hondo y simplemente se sintió desanimada. – No sé como hacer para que me cuente lo que le pasa...

Hace varios días presenciaba esta situación. Ella da por seguro que a Eren le pasa algo y, aunque se esfuerza por preguntárselo, él no le dice nada. Sin duda, escondiéndole la verdad a una Ackerman, en su máxima expresión, como Mikasa, Armin se había ganado el título, y con honores, de "excelente mentiroso". Lo que no enorgullecía en absoluto al rubio.

– No debe ser na-...

– ¡Armin! – Mikasa levantó el tono de voz, ladeando su cuerpo hacia él. – ¿Tú no sabes nada?

– Eren no me ha dicho nada...

Mikasa regresó a su posición de descanso y siguió con su helado, en silencio. Al joven le empezaron a hormiguear las manos, tembló levemente ante la cálida brisa de la primavera.

– ¿Armin tienes frío? – Se preocupó Mikasa.

– ¿Eh? ¡No! – Su semblante se apagó. – Hay algo que quiero decirte...

Por todo el valor que a Eren le hace falta para decirle que le gusta su primo, él va a desviar la atención y hablar con su amiga, de algo que viene pensando desde hace tiempo.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Mikasa estiró las comisuras de sus labios. El semblante serio de su amigo la estaba preocupando.

– Yo... – El rubio bajó su mirada, se sentía muy culpable, traidor.

– Armin habla, me preocuparé...

– En estos días... – Respiró hondo. – Me estuve reuniendo con Jean.

– ¿Con Jean? – Preguntó extrañada.

– Mikasa... – Arrugando entre sus dedos la servilleta con la que se limpió luego de tomar su helado, bajó el mentón. – Desde que tú terminaste con Jean, yo he empezado a sentir cosas por él.

– Pero Arm-...

– Déjame terminar. – Pidió, dolido. – Perdóname.

– No es como que si perdonarte hiciera que tus sentimientos cambien. – Respondió en un soplo.

– No te enojes conmigo.

– No lo hago. – Remedió, seria. Armin suspiró aliviado. – Déjame serte sincera, tampoco estoy contenta por ti...

Y se sentía un monstruo, la expresión insufrible de su amigo le rompió el corazón. E igual el recuerdo de ella preguntándose mil veces cuándo y por qué habría pasado lo que pasó. El engaño de Jean no es algo que se había quedado completamente en el pasado, era el motivo de su actual inseguridad frente a las relaciones amorosas. Miró a Armin, delineando su pálido e infantil rostro. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y posó su mentón suavemente en el hombro izquierdo del rubio.

– Mikasa... – Susurró.

– Recuerdas que me engañó... ¿No? – Su volumen fue en descenso, quebrantándose su voz.

– Sí... – Respondió afligido.

– Sé que eres consciente que puede ocurrirte lo mismo... – Afirmó en igual tono.

– No... – Rió avergonzado. – No me pasará, Jean y yo no saldremos...

– ¿Eh? – Se separó de su amigo mirándolo con la cabeza a un lado.

– Ya sabes, él... A él le gustan las chi-chicas... – Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

– ¡N-no! – Tragó. – Espera... ¿No tuviste nada con Jean? ¿No pasó algo?

Rió incrédula mirando a Armin a los ojos.

– Pues... ¿Algo como qué?

– Armin... – Mikasa rió. – Ay perdón... ¡Te entendí mal!

– No entiendo... ¿Creías que soy una mujer? – Se rió ante la estupidez que había dicho.

– ¡No, tonto! – Le pegó suavemente en el pecho. – Entonces dices que... No ha habido nada entre ustedes... Ni un beso, nada.

– ¡No ha pasado nada! – Resaltó, implorando que deje de preguntar algo así. – ¿Cómo iba a pasar algo? ¡Somos chicos!

– Armin, Jean es _bi_... Pensé que lo sabías. ¡Dile a ese idiota que lo haré pedazos si te hace daño! – Aceptó en un grito acariciándole una mejilla en su instinto maternal. Sin embargo Armin no reaccionó ante el cariño. – ¿Qué ocurre?

Armin parpadeó dos o tres veces. Sus funciones cerebrales se habían detenido. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su parálisis momentánea. En sus oídos sintió reproducirse aquellas palabras como un eco, incluso con la voz de Mikasa y le encontró sentido a algo que no tenía respuesta hasta ese momento: Marco. Se mordió el labio inferior. Su amiga puso su rostro exactamente delante del chico y entonces reaccionó.

– Espera, espera... ¿Me lo repites?

– Jean es bisexual. – Confirmó riéndose.

– Ah...

De nuevo retumbaban sus pensamientos. Bajó su rostro y unió sus manos al apoyarlas en sus piernas. Estaba sorprendido.

– ¿Está todo bien, Armin? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Sí... – Forzó una sonrisa.

– No me tomes por idiota, como Eren... – Desenfundó enojada. – ¿En qué piensas?

– Oye... Yo te conté lo que me pasa... – Mikasa asintió con su garganta y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, pero aún así esperó la respuesta. – ¿Haz escuchado hablar de un tal Marco?

Armin se mantenía inseguro, respecto de sí mismo, respecto de todo lo que tiene que ver con Jean. Le alegraba que Mikasa no se enojara por él. Es la clase de amistad que mantienen, ella pudo entender lo que él quiso decirle y aunque se mantiene al margen, está ahí en las buenas y en las malas. Pensó por un momento en Eren, si Mikasa no se enojó con él por verse con su ex, no lo haría con Eren por enamorarse de su primo. Pero Eren no sabría de sus sentimientos por Jean, nunca, por lo que no podría decirle para convencerlo que hable con ella las cosas de una buena vez. Aunque, ahora que sabía que Jean también batea para el lado de los chicos, algunas cosas cambiaban.

Por otro lado, Mikasa se sorprendió. Tenía varios sentimientos encontrados después de esta conversación. Le asustaba mucho que Jean lastimara a su amigo, era como si a pesar de saber cuál es el monstruo que se esconde en la caverna, Armin igual decidiera adentrarse. Quería realmente pensar que era por que es valiente, pero sabía que era por torpe. Porque esos sentimientos te hacen sentir invencible y te enfrentas a lo que sea para mantenerlos en alto, portarlos con orgullo cada momento. Mikasa había escuchado sobre Marco, había escuchado mucho.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos la enfermera había aplicado un gel y vendado ya el tobillo de Eren. Por lo que, aunque con cuidado, regresaba a su lugar de trabajo. El sol se escondía y algunas nubes se tornaban naranjas, otras violáceas. Una suave brisa sopló en su rostro, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y abrazarse a sí mismo. La temperatura comenzaría a descender y le convenía ir por su abrigo. Al girar a su izquierda, su mirada enfocó en él. Levi deambulaba por el parque con Smith padre. Suspiró aliviado de no verlo caminando junto a Erwin. Quiso adelantarse y observarlo un poco más, antes de que escape de su panorámica, pero fue detenido, por una aguda voz femenina.

– Eren... – Annie lo sorprendió por la espalda, haciéndole dar un salto que hizo que su tobillo resintiera.

– ¡Ah! Annie... – Se giró sobre sí mismo, enfrentándola.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

– Estoy bien. La enfermera dijo que debo mantener la herida limpia y protegida.

– Ah... – Sonrió cariñosamente. – Qué bien...

– Iba a ir por mi abrigo, Annie... Te veo lue-...

– ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Se apresuró antes de dejarlo escapar.

– ¡Estaré bien! – Aseguró.

– Digo... Ese hombre se preocupó realmente por tu tobillo... – Intentó convencerlo. – Te agarrabas fuerte de él, ¿seguro no precisas apoyo, de nuevo?

Eren se sonrojó por un momento, el recuerdo de las grandes manos de Levi encerrando su cuerpo le invadió completamente sorpresivamente y haciéndole sentir cosquillas en todos lados. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía que deshacerse de Annie y abrigarse.

– Ya estoy mejor... Te lo agradezco. – Negó amablemente. – Sigue en lo tuyo, en seguida regresaré...

Al girar, Eren notó que Smith permanecía junto a Levi mirando en su dirección. Lo llamó con su mano para que se acercara. Seguramente quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Tendría su segunda oportunidad para hablar con Levi. Practicó mentalmente lo que diría mientras se acercaba a ellos. Intentando disimular su felicidad, sonrió tranquilizando el sonido de su corazón y su emociónes.

.

.

Connie salía de la granja y fue sorprendido por Reiner. El rubio no parecía estar muy contento, portaba un semblante serio e indeciso. Connie solo se detuvo ante él y lo observó, esperando que le hablara. Creyendo que era algo sobre el trabajo se preparó para cualquier cosa: Reiner es el superior de los entrenadores, por lo que siempre está con los casos más urgentes o difíciles.

– ¿Has visto a Annie? – Preguntó sin variar en su expresión.

– No. – Respondió tranquilo. No tenía que ver con el trabajo.

– ¿Y a Eren? – Reiner alzó las cejas, interrogante.

– Sasha jugaba con él y se lastimó el tobillo. – Informó. – Estaba en la enfermería y aún no ha regresado.

– ¿Annie no estará con él?

– Fue con un visitante...

Reiner frunció el ceño, extrañado. Connie solo alzó los hombros, eso era todo lo que Sasha le había dicho antes de que Rico la obligara a realizar otras tareas a la velocidad de la luz en suplencia de su compañero.

– ¿No crees que es todo muy raro? – Reiner aflojó su expresión.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Re-preguntó curioso.

– Deberías tener cuidado con Eren, respecto a Sasha. – Advirtió. – Tanto Annie, como Historia están todo el día encima suyo.

– ¿Estás preocupado porque Annie persigue a Eren? – Se rió.

– No lo tomes a la ligera, Connie.

– Relájate, a Eren no le gusta Annie. – Le palmeó el hombro.

– Si no le gusta Annie, puede gustarle Sasha... – Concluyó en voz alta.

Connie ladeó la cabeza a un lado. Recuerda bien que su amiga se había exaltado temprano porque a él le había tocado el papel de _Noé_ y a ella el de su esposa, en el show del arca. Se alejó de él gritando que no quería que su esposo Noé fuese más bajo que ella y que iría a pedirle a Eren si no podían intercambiar papeles. Lo había ignorado completamente hasta que Reiner lo mencionó. ¿Será que a Sasha le gusta Eren? Todas las chicas se le pegan... ¿Por qué ella no podría fijarse en él? Aparentemente es un chico atractivo para ellas.

.

.

Terminaba su guardia nocturna, solo, esta vez. Caminaba hacia los vestidores para descansar antes de iniciar su turno. Sentía que ya poco faltaba para terminar su jornada de sábado, dentro de 7 horas y podría llegar a su casa y tumbarse, morir de sueño. Su tobillo poco a poco mejoraba. Su padre le había indicado exactamente como debe cuidarlo para que lo haga más rápido. Grisha le insistió en que se frote una de las plantas medicinales que cultiva, pero Eren aseguró que no era necesario. Gracias a su carrera, había aprendido sobre muchos animales que se encuentran en el piso y que causan graves enfermedades, mucho peores que soportar un raspón. Poco a poco, estaba mejorando la herida. A veces la piel tironeaba, a veces picaba, pero sanaba.

Se lo había hecho al caer exactamente sobre su adorado señor Ackerman. No podía exactamente odiar ese dolor que sentía. Lo recordaba bien, su amplio pecho dónde intentó proteger su cabeza, inconscientemente. Su olor y su calor se podían sentir a través de ese contacto. Con sus manos se había apoyado en la zona abdominal, sintiendo por encima de la ropa, lo duro y musculoso que es. Sin mencionar que con alguna parte de su cuerpo, también había rozado su entrepierna al caer él con éstas abiertas. Se llevó la mano exactamente a ese lugar: el hueco que forman sus costillas y su cadera, del lado derecho. El calor le llegó desde sus orejas hasta el centro de su rostro, ruborizándose completamente. No había podido sentir mucho, pero lo mínimo fue necesario para emocionarlo demasiado. Y ni recordar que luego, se abrazó a Levi de lado, lo sostenía de la cintura fuertemente facilitándole el "paseo". Nunca se había considerado tan afortunado como al estar a su lado, caminando así.

Se intentó tranquilizar. Lo que lo tenía preocupado, era la actitud indiferente que habían tomado hacia él, todos sus compañeros: Sasha lo evadía, Connie lo miraba serio y le respondía con monosílabos, también había sentido fría la comunicación entre ellos dos. Reiner le contestaba lo justo y necesario. De este último le molestaba más, creía que todo estaba bien. Muchas noches habían tenido guardia juntos y se habían acompañado mutuamente mientras tomaban un te y atendían las irregularidades _inesperadas_ de la noche. Las únicas con las que la relación seguía igual y "normal" eran Annie e Historia. Lo cuál no sabía si agradecer o no. Se preguntaba qué había hecho para que todos se comportaran así con él.

Escuchó un movimiento sordo a sus espaldas. Un ruido que así como empezó, terminó. Giró su cuello observando la oscuridad que ceñía aquél pasillo por el que caminaba y que sólo se iluminaba por los grandes cuadrados de luz del alba que ingresaban por las ventanas. Se tambaleó suavemente entrecerrando los ojos. Las pocas horas de descanso siempre le pasaban cuenta de alguna u otra manera. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un intento de mantener el equilibrio y, fue entonces, cuando escuchó pasos acercándosele.

Se alertó y abrió los ojos con atención, esperando por el estímulo que le indicaría qué hacer a continuación.

– Si tanto sueño tienes, ¿por qué no duermes en la enfermería un momento?

Reconoció su voz en un instante. Lo que le intrigaba era la intención con la que se acercaba a él. Nunca habían hablado, al menos no nada más que un saludo o despedida. Lo había visto bien hace meses cuando fue invitado a realizar su práctica en el parque, lo vio salir del estudio de Erwin varias veces y mirarlo también. Se acercó hasta quedar exactamente frente al cuadrado de luz que ingresaba por una ventana cercana a Eren y vio su rostro en la penumbra. Alargado, inexpresivo, su fino bigote y su triangular barba oscureciendo su mentón.

– Si lo hago corro riesgo de quedarme dormido. – Rió cansado.

– Como gustes, solo falta una hora para que todos empiecen a llegar... – Gesticuló con las manos que poco le importaba lo que quisiera hacer, lo alcanzó y siguió caminando hacia adelante por el pasillo.

– ¡Espera! – Lo llamó creyendo que, tal vez, podrían conversar algo más. El otro detuvo su marcha, girando su cuello. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó.

– Nile. – Respondió luego de unos segundos. – Tengo cosas que hacer. – El sonido de los zapatos se fue haciendo cada vez más lejano.

Eren se quedó sólo en aquél largo pasillo, que comenzaba a aclararse cada vez más. Repasaba "Nile" en su cabeza, era difícil para él asimilar algo con el sueño que sentía, y concluyó que sería difícil para él, llegar al final del día.

.

.

Apenas pasaban 15 minutos de las 10 de la mañana. Realizaba los entrenamientos de rutina con Nessie y el resto de los delfines, al día siguiente tendrían la presentación del show y era bueno refrescar las señales y el ritmo. Se perdió viéndolos mientras pensaba en la hermosa sonrisa que ha de haber tenido Isaic al ser llamado para participar. Pocos eran los mensajes que había recibido durante la semana por parte del niño, tal vez el hecho de que se hayan visto hizo que se apaciguaran sus ganas de hablar con él. Extrañamente eso coincidía con el mensaje de buenas noches que recibió de parte de su padre. Se preguntó realmente con qué intención había ocurrido aquello.

Se sentó al borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua y comenzó a dormitarse. Sentía su consciente desvanecerse hasta que Fénix le escupió agua sobresaltándolo.

– Oye... – El delfín se escapó del regaño. Suspiró picándose los ojos suavemente. – Tienes razón, no me puedo dormir en el trabajo. – Susurró.

Era increíble cómo el delfín sabía que no debía hacer eso, y aprovechaba, aún así se divertía a costa suya. Se levantó y volvió a su trabajo, a media máquina. Hasta que escuchó que lo llamaban.

– Eren... – Vulnerable y adormilado, Eren se asustó al escucharlo. – ¿Estás bien? – El rostro preocupado de Smith padre lo hizo sonreír.

– Sí, señor Smith... Nada más me asustó. – Reparó, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

– Te ves muy cansado Eren... ¿Has tenido una noche difícil? – Inició una conversación.

– Pues, ya sabe... – Sonrió condescendiente. – Terminé la guardia a las 6, no tuve tiempo de dormir. Discúlpeme. – Procedió sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Guardia? No luces como si sólo llevaras una noche de mal dormir. ¿Hay algo más que impida tu descanso, Eren?

– ¡No, no! – Se tensó.

– Sabes... Para que tu rendimiento en el parque sea óptimo, necesito que descanses. – Informó sin regañar, en su típico tono paternal. – Hay mucho personal hoy... ¿Qué me dices si te tomas el resto del día? ¡Por supuesto te esperaré mañana!

El rostro de Eren se iluminó y sonrió, aumentándole en un bonus 5 horas extras de sueño. La sonrisa le apaciguaba el oscuro tono de sus ojeras y lo hacía ver mejor.

– ¿De verdad puedo? – Preguntó emocionado.

– Claro, Eren... Eres una persona... Mereces descansar. – Concedió el permiso. – Iré a hablar con Shadis.

– Gracias, señor Smith. – Se inclinó en respeto.

– Ve a disfrutar tu tarde libre, chico.

Eren asintió y se dirigió a los vestidores, rápido, sigiloso. No quería ser entretenido por nadie, sólo quería largarse. Saludó a Historia, explicándole lo que había sucedido.

.

.

Llegó a pie, el neumático trasero de su bicicleta estaba pinchado. Guardó su bicicleta en el garaje, y entró a su casa por la puerta de la cocina, dándole un ligero susto a su madre. Carla no lo esperaba, por lo que al escuchar la puerta abrirse se puso en posición de guarda apuntando con la cuchilla, dispuesta a lo que sea. Eren alzó sus manos y se declaró inocente. Carla suspiró aliviada que fuese su hijo.

– Deberías ponerle seguro a esta puerta, mamá. – Recomendó.

– Cuando tu padre tenga algo de tiempo pídeselo. – Volvió a lo suyo, cortar trozos de zanahoria.

– Esta tarde hablaré con él. Nunca se sabe cuando alguno de esos bastardos andan por arriba de los techos de los vecinos. – Pensó preocupándose. – Si te ven aquí sola, pueden atacarte.

– Ay, qué preocupón... – Dejó el cuchillo para acercarse a Eren y tirarle las orejas. – ¡Si ninguno de mis hombres está aquí para defenderme lo haré yo sola! ¡¿Por quién me tomas, Jaeger?! Sigue hablando así y te convertirás en Grisha 2.

– Auch, auch, mami... – Chilló bajando la cabeza. – ¡Me duele, mamá!

– Por cierto... ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – Comentó soltando la oreja de su hijo.

Eren comentó a su madre que Smith le dio la tarde libre. Realmente se veía animado, aunque dijo que quería dormir todo el día. Pidiéndole a su madre que le avise a la hora de almorzar se dio una ducha y dirigió a su habitación, conectó su celular al cargador de batería y se dejó caer sobre su cama, empujando su calzado fuera con sus propios pies. Estaba perfectamente tendida por su madre. Era un alivio saberse recostado en ella, no necesitó de mucho tiempo para perder la conciencia, bastó cerrar sus ojos y dejar de pensar en todo, incluso aquello que más le gustaba pensar, sobretodo antes de dormir.

Abrió sus ojos, lentamente, creyó que era tarde, que tenía algún compromiso que había olvidado. Tomó su celular y observó la hora, nada de eso. Sólo habían pasado dos horas y media, suficientes y habían reparado su espíritu. Se levantó con su estómago rugiendo por alimento y su cabello terrible, por haberse dormido con el mismo mojado.

– ¿Te dormiste con ropa de calle?

Le divertía cómo su madre siempre lo regañaba por todo, disfrutaba de hacerla enojar un poco. Ella preparaba sus galletitas azucaradas crocantes para acompañar con el te de la tarde: las galletitas preferidas de su padre. Supo entonces que él regresaría temprano. Dio un bostezo cuando escuchó el sonido del microondas avisar que su comida ya se había calentado. Almorzó y luego se regresó a su habitación. Antes de volver a caer sobre el colchón, tomó sus auriculares y los conectó al pequeño aparato blanco. Le dio reproducir a su lista y les envió un mensaje a sus amigos.

 _Me dieron la tarde libre en el trabajo, chicos. ¿Quieren hacer algo?_

Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar: Armin tenía que estudiar, Mikasa tenía que ver a su novio.

Él también podía usar ese tiempo para estudiar, pero no lo quería de esa manera. Era el mediodía libre que se había ganado porque su jefe se portó genial con él. Pero sus amigos lo "habían abandonado". En su intento desesperado por no estudiar, fue hasta la tienda más cercana a comprar el seguro que le pediría a su padre que le ponga a la puerta cuando regresara. Y el reloj apenas daba las 14.

Tenía el aburrimiento del tamaño de una muralla de 50 metros. Optó por volver a salir a caminar solo. Justo cuando abría la puerta llegaba su padre. Entonces retrocedió, lo acompañaría mientras colocaba el seguro de la puerta y lo convencía de que lo mejor era que si su madre estaba sola en la casa, que estuviera segura. Padre e hijo se entretuvieron colocando el pasador en la puerta con los tornillos y la ruidosa máquina. Ambos asentían que fue una gran idea que el joven propusiera aquello, proteger a Carla era una responsabilidad que ambos habían tomado. Mientras tanto la mujer resoplaba y preparaba agua caliente para tomar una infusión.

– Exageran mucho. – Llevó en una bandeja dos tazas y las galletitas con forma de corazones.

– Mejor prevenir que lamentar... – Típica frase de médico, relucía los lentes de Grisha, sacudiéndose las manos y dando un sorbo a su tibio te. – Por cierto, Eren... – Los grandes y cálidos ojos del chico se posaron en su padre. – Te llamará la atención saber que hoy estuve con Isaic.

– ¿Le pasó algo? – Preguntó preocupado, su padre se veía serio.

– ¡No!

– ¿Le pasó algo a su padre? – Se le acercó en búsqueda de respuestas.

– No... Eren. Relájate, no le pasó nada a ninguno de los dos.

– Ok. ¿Entonces? – La impaciencia e intriga se apoderó de Eren. Quería saber por qué su padre había podido verlos y él no.

– Isaic debía darse los refuerzos de unas vacunas... Nada más. – Grisha rió. – Le daba miedo la aguja, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos no se quejó.

– ¡Hubieras empezado por ahí! – Le reprochó.

– No hacía otra cosa más que preguntarme por ti. Y me pidió que te dijera que te quiere ver.

– ¿Y qué le dijiste?

– Que... Te encontrabas bien, y que no se preocupe, dado que yo no te veo mucho más que él por aquí...

– ¿Algún otro dato de interés? – Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

– _Su padre_ te envió saludos. – Dio justo en el blanco. – Me preguntó si tu tobillo estaba mejor.

La luz que atravesaba el rostro de Eren no pasó desapercibida para sus padres, ambos notaron que había perdido el aliento y sus ojos le brillaban. Grisha lo sacó de su ensimismamiento dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavarse sus manos y poder disfrutar de su te y sus galletas.

Si Eren antes quería irse, ahora necesitaba aire sin lugar a dudas. Tomó su te de un sorbo y se dirigió al baño. Se peinó y lavó los dientes.

– Eren... – Llamó su padre mientras éste encaraba a la puerta. – Está pronosticado lluvia, será mejor que lleves paraguas.

Eren observó a su alrededor el contenedor de paraguas, no quería hacerlo. Al levantar su mirada encontró su campera de lluvia. Sonrió y la tomó, mostrándosela.

– Llevaré ésta... ¿Bien? – Su padre se encogió de hombros.

Abrió la puerta y el sol cegador le atacó. " _¿Realmente puede llover?_ " pensó.

– ¡Eren! – Lo llamó su madre, acercándose con una bolsa. Que colocó en el gran bolsillo de la campera. – Son algunas galletitas, terminaste tu te y no comiste ninguna.

Eren no lo consideraba necesario, pero lo agradeció y sonrió. No le molestaba tanto cargar con ellas, y si le daba hambre podía tomar alguna. Solamente había una explicación para este tipo de hechos:

 _Madres._

Carla regresó a la cocina, dónde su esposo esperaba para seguir degustando las pequeñas masas con forma de corazón, cuadrados y círculos. Sonrió abrazando a su esposo por los hombros y le besó dulcemente la mejilla.

– Ese chico está raro... – Comentó buscando los ojos color miel de su esposa. – Se veía muy contento.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó sonriente.

– Hace cosas raras... Acaba de salir solo.

– Ay, Grisha. – Suspiró. – ¿Es necesario que lo explique? Tú también fuiste joven.

– ¿Explicar qué cosa?

Carla le quitó los anteojos y sentándose enfrentada a él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mimándolo.

– Que le gusta alguien... – Dijo con obviedad.

– Ah... ¿Quién será? – El médico respondió a las caricias de Carla, tocándole la rodilla.

– Cariño... – Ella se alejó mirándolo, seria. – ¿En serio lo preguntas? – El hombre se achicó de hombros y miró a un lado, inocentemente. – Que le prestas más atención a tus pacientes que a tu propio hijo. Apuesto a que te acuerdas bien de qué color eran los calcetines que usaba Isaic hoy.

Carla empinó una ceja, y soltando el agarre que acariciaba su pierna, se levantó y salió de la cocina. Lo único que Grisha no quería, ahora que su hijo los había dejado a solas, era hacer enojar a su esposa.

– ¡Eran azules con rayas grises! – Le gritó, enojado, y dio un mordisco a su galletita.

Sabía que a su mujer le fascinaba la memoria que tenía para recordar a sus pacientes y darles siempre la mejor atención posible. Notó que Eren se había puesto raro después de colocarle el pasante a la puerta, pero ¿cómo podría tener eso algo que ver con que le gusta alguien?

.

.

Paseaban por las calles concurridas. Isaic abrazaba a su titán aprendiz con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha se aferraba a su papá. Se dirigían a un lugar especial, por premiar la valentía de Isaic respecto a las vacunas. Levi, disimuladamente había visto la expresión asustada de su hijo. Aunque de camino le había dicho que no debía preocuparse, que solo era una vacuna y que debería acostumbrarse a ello, en el consultorio con el doctor Jaeger se asustó.

No sería positivo que su hijo desarrollara miedo a las agujas, era algo que no le gustaría a Isabel, que sí les temía.

– Papi, ¿falta mucho para llegar al parque? – Preguntó su hijo ansioso. – ¡Ya quiero llegar!

– Sólo un poco más... ¿Estás cansado?

El auto se había averiado esa mañana, lo que casi altera el orden natural de las cosas. Como en una carrera a contrarreloj, tuvo 15 minutos para dejar a Isaic con Armin y llegar al trabajo, y la distancia entre esos dos lugares era considerable, sobre dos pies de zapatos formales y camisa y pantalón de vestir. Isaic asintió y estiró los brazos para que su padre lo alce.

El menudo cuerpo de Isaic se aseguró en Levi y la velocidad de la marcha descendió. Levi arregló la remera y fina campera que usaba su hijo, al levantarlo se había desacomodado. Mientras caminaban a una plaza cercana a la casa Ackerman, hablaban sobre Eren.

– Papá ¿no podemos preguntarle si hoy puede venir a visitarnos?

– ¿No te dijo el doctor Jaeger que está ocupado con su trabajo? – Trató de evadirlo, disimuladamente.

– ¿No podemos siquiera preguntarle? – Entornó su mirada triste.

Levi suspiró, desde aquella inconsciente equivocación se sentía un poco incómodo al escribirle a Eren un mensaje. Aunque después de eso se habían visto en el parque y Eren no había dicho nada, le generaba incertidumbre. Lo que había experimentado había sido nuevo y extraño, temerariamente tranquilizador. Pero en este momento, decirle que no a su hijo era romper su corazón.

– Cuando regresemos a casa le decimos... ¿Está bien?

Al llegar al jardín, bajó a su hijo de sus brazos y éste correteó por los alrededores. Volvió por él y le tomó la mano, arrastrándolo plaza adentro hasta el arenero, dónde divisaron una silueta conocida.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Isaic se soltó de Levi y se echó a correr hasta la hamaca donde un joven de cabello castaño se mecía levemente con los pies en el suelo y miraba su celular.

– ¡Espera, hijo! – Intentó detenerlo, pero fue inútil.

Optó por acercarse lentamente. Sintió la piel de sus extremidades arrugarse cuando notó que su hijo se apoyó en las piernas de Eren, consiguiendo que alzara su rostro y lo viera. El castaño le dio una sonrisa y un saludo ruidoso, cuando lo abrazaba y revolvía el cabello. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, esperando que dejaran de saludarse y tontear en " _posición de soldados_ ".

– ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos! – Le guiñó un ojo al niño.

– Es verdad, señor Eren Jaeger. – Isaic sonrió.

Sentía en la atmósfera la felicidad de su hijo y la efusividad de Eren no era ajena a su atención. Quería saber en ese instante qué era lo que estaba pensando y cuándo pensaba alzar la mirada y encontrarlo a él. ¿Qué haría a continuación?

Eren levantó la mirada por encima del cabello negro de Isaic, y su sonrisa se desvaneció paulatinamente.

– Buenas tardes, señor Ackerman. – Saludó levantándose de la hamaca y tomando la mano del niño para acercarse.

– Buenas tardes, mocoso. – Respondió gracioso. Isaic le extendió su muñeco.

– ¿Cómo se encuentran sus raspaduras? – Preguntó rápido, sin que hubiera tiempo de decir algo.

– Ah... Ya casi sanan completamente. – Mostró al castaño sus manos.

Eren sonrió, mostrando alivio, tranquilidad. Logrando un entramado de preguntas y pensamientos en la mente de Levi. Red que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y lo obligaba, sencillamente, a sorprenderse; como siempre.

No es fácil para una persona mantener su mente en blanco. Uno no puede pensar en que no está pensando en nada, porque nada es algo y aunque Levi creía que no pensaba en nada, si pensaba en esa sonrisa que veía: sincera, entera, brillante y agradable. Se concentraba en ella, en el silencio de la mirada que se sostenía uno con el otro. Silencio que fue interrumpido por el llamado de atención de su hijo. Isaic tomó de una mano a Eren y lo arrastró por los pastizales.

Levi se sentó en un banco de madera ubicado cerca de dónde Isaic y Eren jugaban. Tenía el titán aprendiz y lo colocó dentro de su portafolio. El niño pequeño había hecho sentar a Eren como indio, le pidió que se tapara los ojos con sus manos y, lo que Levi supuso, contara. Eren se tapó los ojos e Isaic corrió hasta tras un arbusto. Luego de un instante, el castaño quitó sus manos de su rostro y observó a su alrededor. Desorientado y desde lejos, le preguntó con señas dónde se había escondido el niño. Levi, aunque serio, intrigado por ver qué seguía, levantó sus hombros, Eren sonrió vencido e imploró juntando sus manos y bajando un poco su rostro. Con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda le señaló los arbustos a su derecha. Cuando Eren se acercó y estiró para observar del otro lado, Isaic salió disparado hacia el lugar dónde había dejado a Eren contando, ganando el juego.

La operación "encontrar a Isaic" se repitió, luego de que Eren le dejara su abrigo a Levi.

– ¿Puedo dejarla aquí? – Le preguntó señalando la campera.

– Sí. – Le respondió tomándola y doblándola a su lado.

– Gracias... – Eren se inclinó apenas. – ¡Oh! En el bolsillo hay unas galletas que hizo mi madre, puede tomar algunas si quiere. – Se regresó corriendo a donde esperaba Isaic, para volver a jugar.

Esta vez, Eren fue más rápido que el niño y lo atrapó ni bien salió desde atrás de un árbol. Lo cazó desde debajo de sus brazos, alzándolo en el aire y haciéndolo planear un poco. Se podía escuchar desde su lugar la sonora risa de su hijo. Eren lo bajó al piso y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, el niño aflojó sus rodillas recostándose en el césped recién podado y empezando a patalear. El joven tenía el control de la situación, pero cuando se alejó para sentarse sobre sus talones y descansar, llegó el contraataque del niño. Con torpes movimientos Isaic metió su dedo índice en la oreja de Eren, lo que provocó que bajara la guardia completamente y entonces Isaic comenzó a cosquillear en la zona abdominal de su amigo. Consiguiendo que terminara recostado, tal y como él lo había estado antes.

Y entonces, regresó. Esa vertiginosa sensación de no saber con exactitud nada en particular, pero Eren lo tiene atrapado, al escuchar el sonido de su risa. Armonizaba con la de su hijo que sonaba a la par y envolvían sus sentidos en su dirección. No tenía presente todo lo que ocurría en su interior cada vez que se prendaba de ese dulce sonido, tampoco se esforzaba por traerlo a la conciencia, simplemente se distraía de todo y se concentraba en ello.

" _Espera, Isaic... Esp-... ¡Tengo miedo de lastimarte!_ " escuchó que dijo Eren entre risas, desde el piso, convulsionando por los toques certeros del niño en su cuerpo. Pero aquellas palabras preocuparon al niño, ya que se detuvo en seco retrocediendo. En cuanto Eren recuperó su respiración se sentó e Isaic aprovechó y abrazó a Eren por su espalda, rodeando el cuello con sus cortos brazos. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, acto seguido Eren tomó del pasto un diente de león blanco. Lo colocó frente a Isaic y éste sopló. " _¡Muy bien!_ " lo felicitó. "¡Busquemos otro, señor Eren Jaeger!"; luego de soplar algunos panaderos más, juntos. Después Eren se puso de pie, sacudió un poco su ropa y acuclilló para eliminar de la ropa del niño todos los restos de pasto o suciedad que podría tener, y que luego Isaic pudiera montarse en su espalda.

Fue imposible para él, no observarlo todo, pero desde otro lugar, que no era su cuerpo. Era, para él, como ver pasar la vida frente a sus ojos, sin querer modificarla en lo absoluto: la quería así, ahora.

– ¡Papá! – Le saludó con la mano desde los hombros de Eren, cuando estuvieron cerca suyo.

Eren bajó a Isaic de su espalda con cuidado y entonces se sentó junto a Levi, suspirando y estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Isaic lo imitó sentándose entre medio de ambos.

– ¿Se divirtieron? – Levi sacudió nuevamente la ropa de Isaic, tenía algunas hojas pegadas.

– ¡Claro que sí, papi! – Eren también colaboró, quitando unos pastos que tenía en el cabello.

– ¿No tomó una galletita? – Preguntó Eren al corroborar que su bolsillo estaba intacto.

– ¿Galletitas? ¡Yo quiero!

– Lo había olvidado... – Susurró para sí mismo.

Eren sacó la bolsa transparente que su madre le había dado y la abrió, permitiéndole tomar una al pequeño Isaic, y luego le extendió su mano a Levi.

– ¡Está deliciosa! – Degustó Isaic, alegre.

– Está bien, sólo una. – Aceptó dubitativo, tomando la mano de Eren por debajo de la bolsa, para hundir la otra dentro de ella.

Sintiendo una corriente, rápidamente cogió la masa con forma de corazón y se la llevó a la boca, dando un mordisco normal. Llevó su mirada al frente, para evitar enfrentar la de Eren. La suavidad de Eren se imprimió en cada uno de sus poros, impresionándole tanto, que comía por _piloto automático_.

Así fue hasta que terminó el bizcocho y se hizo consciente de que sus otros órganos sensoriales funcionaban correctamente. Esa galletita realmente sabía bien. Isaic pidió otra a Eren, Levi quiso aprovechar y tomar una más, pero el castaño retiró su mano antes de tiempo, dándose cuenta y sobresaltándose.

– ¡Lo siento! – Extendió su mano nuevamente.

– Están ricas... – Apreció.

Había visto que había diferentes formas, Isaic había tomado una redonda. No miró lo que agarraba, y nuevamente tomó un corazón. Delineó los bordes, apreciando el bonito corte.

– Mi mamá las prepara, son las preferidas de mi padre.

– Señor Eren Jaeger ¿puede decirle a su mamá que están muy ricas?

– Debes tragar antes de hablar, Isaic. – Enseñó Levi, paciente.

Eren asintió al niño con una sonrisa y continuó comiendo de su galletita. Levi lo miró con detenimiento antes de dar otro mordisco. Llevaba el tono rosa natural de sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, aunque no era capaz de definir si era el reflejo del sol, o era su propio brillo. La punta de su nariz no estaba muy alejada y se elevaba hacia su frente de forma serena, sin levantamientos. Notaba la porción de su frente entre sus flequillos. Su pelo se veía algo alborotado, posiblemente por estar jugando con su hijo. Pero vio muchos fragmentos de pasto entre ellos.

Su obsesión por el orden y la pulcritud lo llevó a extender su mano hasta el cabello color café, suavemente, tomó uno a uno las hierbas que se entrelazaban. Su pelo se amoldaba a la forma en la que sus dedos lo movían, se sentía sedoso, desprendía gracia regresando a su lugar predilecto en cuanto el pasto era removido. No fue hasta que cerca de su oreja se le dificultó y Eren se alertó alejándose, sonrojándose automáticamente y dando un suspiro largo.

– ¡Me asustó! – Anunció mostrando la palma de su mano en señal de disculpa por la repentina reacción.

– Sacúdete, tienes pasto en el pelo. – Ordenó seriamente.

Eren rápidamente revolvió su cabello, sacudiendo su cabeza como si fuera un perro. Acto que los Ackerman apreciaron perfectamente. Isaic rió.

– ¡Parece un perrito, señor Eren Jaeger! – Exclamó comenzando a imitarlo. – ¡Wof! – Ladró sonriente.

– ¡No soy uno! Oh... ¡Espera! – Rió. – ¡Wof! – Jadeó mostrando su lengua al niño, quién siguió el juego.

El _perrito_ más lindo sobre la Tierra, era su hijo. Ladrando con su vocecita y levantando sus orejas imaginarias para que los que lo observan lo puedan apreciar. De nuevo se reclamaba por las preguntas sin respuesta que azoraban su mente. En cualquier otro contexto hubiera dicho a su hijo que él no es un cachorro, aunque negar que le tocaba el alma con su inocente vida, era la vía directa a la autodestrucción.

Con el pasar de los años había aprendido a dejar que Isaic derritiera su corazón, con esa infancia pura que lleva en su semblante. Llamativo es que ni delante de Hanji se permitía perder contra la ternura que el niño destila. Sin embargo, Eren pisaba con confianza el terreno, al punto de ignorar que tiene y muestra su debilidad.

– ¿Quiere otra, señor Ackerman? – Ofreció Eren en cuanto dejó de ladrar.

– No... Gracias, Eren.

– ¡Yo sí! – Pidió Isaic.

– Sólo una más, Isaic. – Se interpuso Levi. – Luego después no cenas por comer galletitas.

Isaic miró serio a su padre y luego tomó su última galleta.

– Yo te acompañaré, Isaic. Será la última para los dos... ¿Qué dices?

El niño apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Eren y ambos comieron en silencio.

– Estaba pronosticado lluvia. – Comentó Levi, mirando hacia el cielo. – No hay ni una nube.

– Es verdad, mi padre me obligó a traer la campera... – Respondió Eren llevando su mirada al cielo, también. – Es molesto cargar con ella.

– Eren. – Llamó Levi, obteniendo los verdes y brillantes ojos de Eren sobre él.

Nuevamente, estiró su mano para alcanzarlo. Tenía migajas alrededor de sus labios. Apoyó su dedo índice y los siguientes a un lado de la barbilla de Eren y con su pulgar removió las partículas de textura granulada. Eren lo miró sorprendido, atentó a retroceder pero parecía estar congelado, a pesar de que su piel se sintiera increíblemente tibia. Esa tibieza que pronto ascendió en el color de piel del chico, un rosa vigoroso en los pómulos degradaba su tono hacia las mejillas y sus orejas parecían arder en rojo.

Era un tono visualmente adorable. Levi podría decir, por el tono verde de sus ojos y el rojo de sus orejas, que Eren estaba disfrazando su rostro de árbol de navidad. Pero en realidad no podía decir nada, su garganta estaba cerrada. Su boca, levemente abierta, por ella se escapaba el resto del aire que conservaba en su cuerpo. Su corazón golpeó en su pecho y cuando no lo imaginó, también había dejado de sentirlo. En la mirada de Eren podía ver su espíritu, entero. Se podía ver el mundo de Eren dentro de esos cristalinos ojos esmeralda, que a veces era menos intenso. Un mundo que le transmitía tranquilidad y que involuntariamente, no dejaba de mirar. Por su mente se reprodujeron una a una todas las veces en las que se habían visto y habían formado este vínculo. El que lo llevó a tomarse el atrevimiento de limpiar las migajas de galletita de los labios de Eren.

Él no es así, cayó en la cuenta, mientras sentía que ya no había residuos en su piel, que ya lo había hecho antes. Había usado su mano para remover pasto de su cabello y ahora lo tocaba con necesidad, porque su cuerpo no respondía al aviso de su mente "ya está limpio". En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su alma regresó a su cuerpo y tomó control del mismo. Y de un salto alejó su mano.

Eren bajó su mirada y se llevó la mano a sus labios, en dónde Levi recientemente había tocado. Se mantenía silencioso y sorprendido. El silencio se hizo insoportable. Pero Levi tomó del mentón a su hijo y repitió la acción, esperando, casi desesperadamente, que el calor y la electricidad desaparecieran de la capa, inmediatamente siguiente, luego de su piel.

– ¡Papá! – Chilló Isaic, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás al asustarse por el repentino ataque de su padre. – ¡Déjame! ¡Me puedo limpiar solo!

Eren, sonrojado y cabizbajo, miró a Levi y sonrió tímidamente.

– G-gracias. – Su voz sonó entrecortada, como si temblara por dentro.

– De nada, Eren.

Acto siguiente observó su mano, en ella ya no había rastro de la calidez o suavidad de Eren pero eso si existía en su memoria. Apretó su puño al darse cuenta de que todo su ser temblaba. Culpó al azúcar de las masitas con forma de corazón por su impaciencia actual. Al no estar acostumbrado a ingerir dulces, debía ser una reacción normal.

– Quiero jugar en las hamacas. – Mencionó Isaic queriendo llamar la atención de los adultos que lo acompañaban.

Se sentía feliz de que su padre y su señor Eren Jaeger se llevaran bien. Era cuestión de esperar un rato más, cuando ambos tuvieran la guardia baja invitaría a Eren a cenar. Su padre no podría negárselo y el castaño diría que sí. Le pediría que le cuente la historia del titán aprendiz y por fin la conocería, estaba confiado en ello.

Eren se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para llevarlo hasta el arenero.

– ¿Quiere acompañarnos, señor Ackerman? – Dijo una vez que Isaic se preparó a su lado.

– Sí.

Tomó su portafolio y su saco y comenzó a caminar junto a su hijo y Eren. Sentía su estómago cerrado, una sensación que se aglutinaba justo en dónde sus costillas terminan. Isaic le contaba a Eren que su padre le había enseñado a hamacarse. Ladeó su rostro, observando a Eren.

– A mí también me enseñó mi padre. – Eren de repente dejó de hablar y sonrió mirando hacia adelante.

¿De qué reiría? ¿Lo haría otra vez? ¿Cuando? Quería verlo, escucharlo otra vez, porque extrañamente, eso alivianaba la tensión que sentía en su interior.

– ¡Allí están! – Exclamó Isaic y corrió hacia uno de los columpios.

Levi y Eren lo alcanzaron rápidamente. El primero se colocó tras el columpio en el que Isaic intentaba sentarse y lo alzó acomodándolo. Eren se quedó a su lado.

– Empujaré a Isaic, puedes hamacarte si quieres.

– No... Déme esto. – Eren quitó de las manos de Levi sus cosas y las dejó a un lado. Junto a ellas, dejó su abrigo. – Siéntese ahí. – Señaló la madera del columpio.

Levi, extrañado se sentó, y comenzó a balancearse. Estaba pendiente de la forma en la que Eren daba impulso a Isaic. Su hijo pedía que lo empujara un más fuerte, para llegar más alto. Estuvo a punto de decir que no lo hiciera, cuando notó que Eren no le había hecho caso y que seguía empujándolo suavemente, para mantener la velocidad y protegerlo. Observándolos a ellos, comenzó a mecerse de forma leve. Eren reparó en ello y acercó exactamente detrás suyo. Levi giró su cuello, pero Eren dio un empujón que obligó a Levi a levantar los pies del piso.

– Yo pue-...

– Señor Ackerman, yo lo empujaré. – Sonrió tembloroso. – ¡Solamente no se mueva!

Eren impulsaba con fuerza, colocando sus frágiles palmas en su espalda. Al principio no pudo evitar mover sus pies y su cuerpo para ayudar al balanceo, pero recibió un regaño: " _¡dije que yo lo empujaría!_ ". Entonces se quedó quieto y se dejó hacer.

El viento pegaba en su rostro y corría su cabello hacia atrás. Las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse por encima de sus cabezas y muchas familias comenzaban a irse de la plaza, pero a él no le preocupaba. De pronto reminiscencias llegaron a su mente. ¿Cuántas veces había esperado la lluvia en esos columpios con Hanji cuando apenas eran estudiantes? La chica estaba loca, y poco le importaba que se le viera todo aún, y con su falda escolar se mecía en los columpios y lo retaba a competencias de altura que solían empatar. Pero ahora adquiría cada vez más altura sin esfuerzo, y escuchaba los jadeos de Eren al empujarlo cada vez que su cuerpo regresaba a él.

Se sentía como si el viento hiciera retumbar una canción en sus oídos y su consciente regresara en el tiempo, se sentía como ser joven, adolescente, fresco, libre, solitario, nostálgico, pero mágico. Porque él no era un adolescente, era un adulto, con responsabilidades, horarios y un hijo. Y también lo tenía a Eren, dándole la vuelta a su mundo con su sonrisa, con su mirada o con su voz, haciéndole bien. Permitiéndole disfrutar de sus dulces manos empujándolo. Trayéndole a su corazón la clase de sensaciones que parecían estar guardadas, porque jamás las había sentido, porque su suavidad y calidez lo pillaron desprevenido y lo invadieron enteramente. ¿Por qué sería?

Las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, Eren lo detuvo en seco, tomándolo del torso para frenarlo. Luego corrió hacia su campera de lluvia y la colocó en Isaic, tomó el portafolio y saco de Levi, que alzó a su hijo y los dos corrieron a la par, aproximadamente de tres cuadras, hasta el primer techo que encontraron, para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Bajo el techo Levi bajó a Isaic y le pidió a Eren su saco, este lo miró y robótico y evadiendo la mirada le entregó el blazer azul marino. Se abrigó con el mismo, abotonó el segundo de tres botones y dentro del mismo acomodó su típico pañuelo de cuello gris, el cuál estaba empapado, al igual que toda su otra ropa. Luego, suavemente exigió con su mano su portafolio.

– N-no parece que vaya a p-parar... – Comentó tímido, Eren, mientras se lo entregaba.

– Vayamos a casa por ahora, Eren. – Propuso. – Estamos cerca.

– ¡Sí! ¡Venga a casa con nosotros, señor Eren Jaeger! – Isaic dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

El niño, al estar envuelto en la campera de Eren, no se había mojado nada más que sus manos. Una señora, la dueña de la casa cuyo techo los resguardaba, golpeó desde la ventana gritándoles maldiciones. Levi mostró su palma en paz, disculpándose por hacerla enojar y los tres tuvieron que moverse. Eren aceptó.

Los mayores ya estaban lo suficientemente mojados como para pensar en apurarse. Levi cargaba con Isaic y caminaba a paso rápido, y Eren les seguía el paso intentando hablar con el niño, quién desde el hombro de su padre le sonreía, pero no podía escuchar muy bien sus palabras. El sonido de las gotas cayendo en el suelo sonaba demasiado fuerte.

Pronto divisó y reconoció la esquina de la casa Ackerman y aceleraron el paso para entrar. Levi buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– Entraremos por el garaje, porque estamos empapados.

Nadie se quejó, entonces el pelinegro abrió la fina puerta del costado y, Eren e Isaic entraron rápidamente.

.

.

Eren se estremeció, el ambiente estaba cálido en comparación a la fría lluvia que caía fuera. La cochera era amplia a pesar de estar ocupada por el auto de Levi. Había olor a aceite de auto, pero aún así estaba ordenado. La iluminación era amarillo tenue, por la coloración de los ventanales de las puertas. Levi había desaparecido e Isaic se encontraba frente a él. Lo ayudó a quitarse la gran campera que lo había abrigado, descubriendo que el niño estaba completamente seco.

– Está muy mojado, señor Eren Jaeger.

– No te preocupes, Isaic. – Sonrió.

– Vengan. – Llamó Levi desde la puerta del fondo, que daba dentro de la casa.

Isaic caminó sin dificultad por el costado del auto, mientras que Eren se acomodó de costado con cuidado. El niño entró en la casa mientras que Eren apenas dio un paso dentro, hallándose en el comedor. De su cabello y ropa, se escurrían cantidades importantes de agua. Por lo que optó quedarse ahí, lo más quieto posible.

– Isaic, ve a ponerte las pantuflas. – Ordenó a su hijo devolviéndole su muñeco, acariciándole la mejilla. – Será mejor que tomes una ducha, te vas a enfermar. – Le dijo a Eren cuando Isaic se fue.

– ¡Oh! ¡Estoy bien! – Dio un respingo. Levi lo miró de arriba a abajo, seriamente. – A demás, no tengo ropa.

– Quítate las zapatillas y ve al baño, buscaré ropa para ti.

– ¡Usted también esta mojado! – Aclaró sin dejar que Levi se fuera.

– Lo sé, y me bañaré después.

– Pero se enfermará... – Susurró.

Levi se dirigió a la sala, Eren encontró solo, lo único que lo salvaba de la penumbra era el gran ventanal de pequeños cuadrados a su derecha. La temperatura de la casa era templada, y es que hubo muy buena temperatura en el día, pero ahora estaba mojado. Levantó su pie y este chirrió del agua que escurría y se reacomodaba en el espacio. Se quitó el calzado con dificultad, su ropa estaba mojada y pesada sobre su cuerpo. Y al apoyar sus pies desnudos sobre el piso se le subieron los escalofríos. Realmente quería una ducha.

El bochorno se presenció en sus mejillas al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en el parque y sintió nuevamente escalofríos.

– Si no te apuras, te resfriarás. – Le recordó Levi asomándose por la puerta. Eren se acercó a él. – Aquí tienes un pantalón y una remera, en un momento te buscaré ropa interior sin uso, así que no te preocupes por ello.

– Soy demasiado molesto... – Pero se sentía feliz de que Levi lo tuviera en cuenta de esa forma.

– La canilla caliente es la que está a la izquierda. Debes abrirla toda, luego regulas con la fría. – Explicó. – Anda, ve a ducharte. – Estaba por seguir su camino pero giró – Ah Eren, gracias por dejarle tu campera a mi hijo.

– Está bien, señor Ackerman. No hubiera querido que se enfermara… – Sonrió encantador.

Siguió a Levi, se encontró con Isaic en el camino, quién correteaba arrastrando sus pantuflas verdes. Chocaron las palmas de sus manos y entonces se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Apoyó la ropa que Levi le había dado en un banco alto que había, y apreció su alrededor. El piso era blanco y las paredes tenían azulejos bordó. La cortina de la ducha era color beige, lisa. Giró la perilla para permitir que el agua comience a caer. Rápidamente se quitó su ropa, empapada y se metió bajo el agua caliente.

En primera instancia se quemó, por lo que retrocedió y abrió automáticamente de a poco la canilla fría en búsqueda de la temperatura ideal. Al sentir que su piel dejaba de arder se alivió. Miró a su alrededor encontrando el frasco de shampoo. Lo tomó y antes de abrirlo sonrió.

 _Este ha de ser el olor que Levi tiene en su cabello._

En efecto, lo abrió y aspiró hondamente.

 _Toc, toc_

– ¡Ah! – Se asustó.

– Tranquilo. – Sonó la voz de Levi luego de que se abrió la puerta. – Soy yo.

– Lo siento. – Aunque Levi no podía verlo, él cubría sus partes, avergonzado. – Estaba distraído.

– Aquí te dejo ropa, y un toallón... Que me había olvidado. – Aclaró, lentamente. – Me llevaré para secar tu ropa mojada.

– Sí, gracias. – Asomó uno de sus ojos por el borde de la cortina.

Levi ya le daba la espalda para irse. Antes de hacerlo volteó un segundo y sus miradas se encontraron. Eren mostró un poco más su rostro, una sonrisa. Levi asintió y entonces salió cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Eren tapó su rostro con ambas manos, nuevamente sentía el agua hervirle en su piel, pero ésta no tenía problemas, era él.

 _Cálmate, cálmate Eren. No pienses en que es el shampoo que usa Levi, no pienses en que te pondrás ropa que fue usada por él. No pienses que este es su baño y que recién volteó a verte. ¡Cálmate!_

En vistas de que su corazón no dejaba de palpitarle como loco en el pecho y que no podría disimular la felicidad en su rostro, se limpió el cuerpo rápidamente y cerró la canilla. Al tomar la toalla roja que Levi le dejó sobre el lavabo, la llevó a su rostro, secándolo, así como a sus hombros, brazos y torso. Olía a suavizante de ropa. Piso en la alfombra, secándose las piernas y su zona pélvica. Como si fuera la cosa más natural de su vida, tomó la ropa interior: era un bóxer negro. " _No tiene uso_ " repitió una y otra vez en su mente, convenciéndose, hubiera adorado ponerse uno que Levi si haya usado.

Le quedaba algo ajustado. Se dobló para ver la etiqueta en la parte trasera, descubriendo que él usa un talle más, sus caderas eran mas anchas que las de Levi.

 _Toma esto, Erwin... A que no sabes que talla de ropa interior usa Levi._

Eren podía ser muy malo si lo deseaba, pero en realidad estaba muy feliz. Lo fue aún más, cuando se puso la camiseta gris peltre que Levi le dejó. Le quedaba grande. ¿Le habría dado algo que le queda grande porque sabe que él es más largo? La consideración de Levi hacia Eren le estaba derritiendo el corazón como hielo al sol. Llamativo era que el pantalón azul oscuro le quedaba perfecto, también. Rápido abrigó sus pies con los calcetines y usó las pantuflas que Levi le dejó, le quedaban algunos centímetros más grandes. Seguramente Levi calzaba uno o dos números más que él.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, y el vapor encerrado dentro salió con él.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! ¿Está mejor? ¿Se le pasó el frío? – Lo recibió Isaic, con su amorosa sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo sabías que tenía frío?

– Mi papá me lo dijo. – Respondió abrazándose a la pierna del castaño.

– Ah... – Rió. – Pues sí, ya estoy mejor. – Le revolvió el cabello.

– Isaic, te toca a ti. – Declaró Levi, apareciendo en el pasillo. – Ah, te quedó bien la ropa. – Cargaba toallas y más ropa.

– Sí, gracias, señor Ackerman.

– ¿Estás bien así? ¿Quieres algo más para abrigarte? –

– ¡No! Estoy bien. Enserio se lo agradezco.

– Bien. Isaic...

– ¡Pero me bañé hoy temprano! – Reclamó. – Quiero jugar con el señor Eren Jaeger.

– Hoy jugaste en el pasto, debes bañarte. Apuesto a que Eren también se bañó esta mañana y aún así, lo hizo de nuevo ahora.

Levi miró a Eren, por su ayuda. No quería tener problemas con el pequeño Isaic, pero la mirada de Levi sobre él fue suficiente para darle una mano.

– Mientras más rápido te duches, más rápido podremos jugar. – Alentó revolviéndole el cabello.

– Hmf... – Se desinfló desanimado y pasó al baño.

– Hice te, toma una taza de la alacena y sírvete, si quieres. – Invitó Levi entrando al baño luego de su hijo.

Eren caminó lentamente por la casa, admiró cada rincón con curiosidad. Nadie lo veía, por lo que se dio el lujo de investigar un poco hasta llegar a la cocina. La luz estaba encendida, y sobre la mesada de mármol gris, la tetera. Con interés, abrió todas las puertas. Aunque las tazas las había descubierto rápidamente, quería saber sobre todas las cosas que había.

Al no encontrar nada más interesante que platos, vasos, bowls y otros artefactos de plástico o vidrio, tomó una taza y vertió el líquido. El mismo humeaba, apetitoso, _calentito_. Dio un sorbo, quemándose y a la vez, arrugándose por la amargura del te.

– Olvidé ponerle azúcar. – Reafirmó con su voz, lo que su lengua le avisó inmediatamente.

Recordaba que la vio cuando husmeó todo. Entonces no fue difícil hallarla. Pensó, con su sentido común, dónde podría haber una cuchara. Abrió el primer cajón bajo el otro lado de la mesada, ahí estaban los cubiertos.

Con su taza, y cuchara, caminó hasta la mesa en el comedor. Apoyó la taza y tomó asiento. Solo y silencioso, excepto por el sonido de la lluvia en el techo y alrededores. Su corazón sabía distinguir en qué momentos podía saltar de emoción.

Recordó el tacto de Levi cosquilleándole cerca de la oreja cuando le quitaba el pasto que traía, lanzó un suspiro enamorado y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Con sus labios entreabiertos, cerró los ojos y trató de revivir el toque que había ejercido contra ellos, y la forma en la que su mano sostenía su rostro. Sus manos se sentían tibias y su mirada, habían sido el combo perfecto para detenerle el tiempo. Le fue inevitable preguntarse si lo que ocurría era verdad. Había soñado muchas veces que Levi lo acariciaba, lo miraba. Lastimosamente esos sueños siempre se detenían antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse. Pero pareciera que ese acercamiento fue real, ya que, a pesar de que no intentaron besarse, aún no le había tocado despertar.

Levi estaba completamente atento con él y le había dado de su ropa. Se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró sus ojos, imaginándose al hombre que le encanta con la ropa que él está usando ahora. Le encantaba el rostro de Levi, le gustaba en demasía mirarlo o recordar el extraño color que se esconde en sus pequeños ojos. Pero estaba un poco influenciado últimamente. Había sentido su cuerpo el día que cayó sobre él en el parque, bajo toda esa ropa, tenía elevaciones separadas vertical y horizontalmente, las había tocado y las recordaba bien: sus abdominales. Y ese día se había dedicado a estudiar, a través de empujones, su espalda: ancha, dura, fibrosa. Su _dorsal ancho_ era un sueño. Dio un nuevo sorbo largo a su te, imaginando cómo sería tocarlo piel con piel y así con todo su cuerpo.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose desde la sala y entonces bajó su ruborizado rostro.

– ¡Ya estoy listo, señor Eren Jaeger! – Corrió hasta él. – ¿Ese es el te que mi papá preparó?

– Sí... – Isaic lo rodeó y se sentó a su lado, meciendo sus cortas piernas, interesado en él. Llevaba su pijama celeste de autos.

– ¿Puedo probar? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Claro! – Eren le extendió la taza.

Primero dio un sorbo corto y luego de tragar, volvió a tomar. La expresión de Isaic fue neutra.

– No sabe tan feo... – Sonrió.

Luego del comentario Levi entró en el comedor. Usaba una remera de mangas cortas, blanca, que resaltaba todos los músculos que Eren había repasado justo antes de que el niño llegara a hacerle compañía. Mientras Levi y su hijo mantenían una conversación a la que no le prestó atención, con la mirada, y con hambre también, mejoró su percepción de los mismos: los pectorales de Levi no eran la gran cosa, pero le fascinaban exactamente así, concordaban con el tamaño de su caja torácica y sus amplios hombros; sus abdominales se notaban relajados, levemente marcados; resaltaban desde las mangas sus bíceps y tríceps delimitando los surcos que dividen uno del otro, armonizando con los de su antebrazo, grandes. No era el cuerpo de un físico-culturista, eso le gustaba aún más, nunca le agradó esa clase de cuerpos. Pero tenía lo suyo, suficiente para ponerlo a babear.

Hasta que llegó a su cadera, e inmediatamente retiró su mirada y se dirigió con atención al te. ¿Qué podría tener de interesante el mismo? _Nada_.

 _No lo mires, Eren... No le mires ahí..._

Estaba usando esa clase de pantalones de algodón que son sueltos pero remarcan perfectamente _la zona_. Tragó pesado, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no posar su mirada en _ese lugar_. Suspiró aliviado cuando Levi salió del comedor.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... ¿Está bien? – Preguntó, inocentemente, Isaic.

– ¡Sí! ¡Claro que estoy bien! – Se apresuró a responder, alterado.

– ¡Genial! ¿Hoy sí me va a contar la historia del titán aprendiz? – Directo al grano.

– Sí, claro Isaic. Si eso quieres, lo haré.

Aparentemente la fuerza de voluntad de Eren no fue suficiente, porque cuando Levi regresó de la cocina sosteniendo dos tazas, sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente a ese bulto que remarcaban esos pantalones gris claro. Fue un disimulado momento que bastó para subirle la temperatura, al punto de confundirla con fiebre. Regresó la mirada a su te, tomándolo con ambas manos, la verdad es que éste ya estaba frío. Tal vez si lo tomaba su cuerpo regresaría a la normalidad, ya sea porque lo enfriaría, o porque odia el te frío.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... – Isaic lo detuvo antes de que pudiera sorber. – ¿Por qué tiene la cara roja?

Muchas veces lo había salvado, no debía olvidar que muchas veces con sus inocentes comentarios _bonitos_ lo había rescatado, porque de no hacerlo, corría peligro la integridad del niño. El niño que tomaba la leche de su taza esperando por una respuesta.

– S-seguramente es porque tomé frío con la lluvia. – Se excusó rápidamente. Preocupado y escondiendo su oreja tras su pelo para no poner en evidencia su mentira.

– ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó Levi, sentándose en la mesa. El cabello húmedo de Levi le parecía irresistiblemente sexy.

– ¡No! Simplemente, pensé que podía ser por eso...

Si quería disimular, lo que correspondía era cerrar la boca en ese mismo instante y si quería calmarse, debía dejar de pensar en cosas sucias con su hombre.

– Mi auto está roto, Eren. – Comentó, frustrado. – No puedo llevarte a tu casa mas tarde.

– ¡No importa! ¡Puede quedarse! ¿No es así, pa? – Isaic juntó las palmas de sus manos cerca de sus labios, pidiéndolo.

– Si no tienes que trabajar, puedes quedarte. Llueve mucho... – Cedió a su hijo, aunque no supiera bien lo que estaba diciendo. – Pero iba a proponerte que cuando tu ropa se seque podías tomar un taxi...

– Les agradezco mucho la invitación, no es que mañana trabaje temprano... – Bajó su mirada, algo sonrojado. – Pero los he molestado demasiado hoy.

A Eren no le parecía correcto quedarse, le parecía atrevido, aprovechado.

– No molestas... – Le respondió sinceramente. – Pero está bien, como gustes.

– Quédese, señor Eren Jaeger. – Lloriqueó Isaic, lamentándose.

– Hijo, tal vez Eren tiene otras cosas que hacer. Otro día podrá quedarse.

El niño entendió y entonces fue por un peine hacia el baño. Le mostró a Eren como se peinaba, o más bien, de la forma en la que _no se peinaba_. El niño desenredaba sus cabellos negros y luego los revolvía con sus manos, riéndose.

– ¿Me dejas intentar algo? – Le preguntó Eren cuando Levi levantó las tres tazas para llevárselas y lavarlas.

– ¿Qué va a hacer? – Preguntó extendiéndole el peine. – ¿Se va a peinar? ¿Por qué no se peina como yo?

– Algo mejor...

Eren levantó a Isaic desde sus axilas, sentándolo sobre la mesa. Giró el peine entre sus dedos y empezó a trabajar sobre la cabeza de Isaic. Cada tanto bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con los gigantes y grisazulados ojos del niño, expectantes, impacientes por saber qué hacía con su pelo.

Cuando estaba por terminar, se alejó un poco para verlo bien. Llevó ambas manos a sus ojos, dejando espacios entre sus dedos para poder verlo: le había separado el cabello, en el lado derecho, en dos zonas, dejando más cabello hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Lo dejó caer en forma de flequillos que no tocaban sus ojos y al costado de éstos. Lo mismo hizo del lado derecho. Estudió perfectamente el rostro del niño, el tamaño de su frente y lo fino de sus cejas, si se mantenía peinado, su cabello era fácilmente manejable y hasta podía ser más parecido a su padre. Adquiría volumen con cada segundo que transcurría, pareciéndole completamente igual, y hermoso.

– ¿Qué hizo señor Eren Jaeger? – Preguntó curioso al notar la expresión emocionada del castaño.

– Están muy silencio-...

Levi ladeó su cabeza al ver a su hijo. Abrió sus pequeños ojos lo más que pudo.

 _Isaic no deja que su padre lo peine, no deja que_ _ **nadie**_ _lo peine._

.

.

No podía decir que estaba enojado con Eren cuando vio la reacción que tuvo el niño al ver que lo había peinado exactamente igual a él. De hecho, se llenó de orgullo por la obra del castaño. Era infantil reclamar a su hijo como su propiedad, pero el que Eren logre peinarlo de esa forma y que realmente sea como verse en un espejo, había alimentado su alma paterna.

Isaic, curioso fue hasta la habitación de su padre para mirarse y regresó hecho una furia, aún peinado: " _¡¿Cómo me peina como mi papá, señor Eren Jaeger?!_ ". Eren intentó explicarle que le quedaba muy bien, pero el niño no hizo caso hasta que lo arruinó al revolverse el cabello y despeinarse, obteniendo de regreso su habitual no-peinado. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Eren le pidiera disculpas y le rogara un poquito. Conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano, incluso Eren se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado al punto de no quererlo más, si no que simplemente quería que Eren realmente se arrepienta de su osadía. A cambio de su perdón, le permitió hacerle el peinado que quisiera y prometió que aunque no le gustara lo usaría el resto del día.

Levi, desde la cocina, cada tanto los espiaba a ver qué cosas hacían. Isaic, sentado en la mesa enfrentado a Eren, intentaba diferentes peinados con el cabello de Eren. El suave cabello que esa tarde había tenido la oportunidad de tocar sólo un poco. Sin darse cuenta se perdía en las pequeñas y blancas manos de su hijo tocando cada mechón, moviéndolo hacia un lado, hacia el otro o hacia atrás.

– No me gusta ningún peinado, señor Eren Jaeger... – Se quejó apoyando el peine a un lado y regresando el cabello de Eren a la normalidad.

– Entonces no me peines. – Eren sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la nariz. – Estoy bien así... ¿Verdad?

El niño asintió, entonces Eren lo bajó de la mesa. Y él fue pillado espiándolos. Pensó rápido.

– Ustedes dos... ¿Por qué no dejan de jugar y me ayudan?

– ¿Ahora? ¡Iba a pedirle al señor Eren Jaeger que me contara la historia del titán aprendiz!

– ¿Justo ahora? – Imitó a su hijo, logrando que Eren se sonría, haciéndolo olvidar lo que iba a decir después.

– Sí, justo ahora. – Desafió Ackerman junior.

– Tendrá que ser luego. – Declaró.

Tanto Isaic como Eren se miraron y obedecieron al mayor, acercándose a la cocina. El olor a caldo llenaba el ambiente, a Eren se le hacía agua la boca.

– ¿Tomaremos sopa? – Preguntó Isaic desesperanzado.

– ¿No te gusta la sopa, Isaic? – Preguntó Eren, alzándolo y acariciando su espalda.

– Cuando eras más pequeño tomabas muy seguido sopa en lo de la abuela. – Reprochó Levi, tranquilo.

– La sopa es rica... – Comentó Eren.

– ¡La sopa es una comida aburrida! – Intentó hacer cambiar a Eren de opinión. – ¡La de mi abuela Kuchel es rica porque ella la prepara con fideos con formas! ¿Por qué sopa, papá?

– Eren y yo nos enfriamos con la lluvia, tú te mantuviste seco porque él te dio su abrigo, entonces necesitamos tomar algo tibio.

Luego se encargaría de reprocharle a su madre que nunca le dijo que Isaic toma sopa en su casa por los fideos. No podía salir a conseguirlos ahora, afuera llovía copiosamente, su auto estaba averiado y, para variar, ya había oscurecido.

– Hagamos una promesa... – Propuso Eren. – Si tomas sopa, la próxima vez, comeremos lo que tu elijas.

– No me olvidaré, señor Eren Jaeger. – Eren negó con la cabeza y luego bajó a Isaic.

– ¿En qué lo ayudo, señor Ackerman?

– ¿Crees que puedas pelar papas?

– Claro.

El problema es que Eren creía que utilizaría un _pelapapas_ , pero " _en la casa de un Ackerman no hay de esas cosas_ ". Levi usa cuchillos de diferentes filos para las cosas que corta. Le intentó enseñar, pero Eren se perdió cuando le mostró tres que servían para cortar alimentos distintos, se notó en su rostro. Tres de seis cuchillos que usa en total.

Cada tanto vigilaba la forma en la que Eren se esforzaba por pelar, sin desperdiciar papa. No le llamó la atención que lo hiciera bien: ese cuchillo es excelente, por eso lo usa para tal fin. Pronto, las tres papas estuvieron cortadas de una forma que Levi aprobó. Eren suspiró en alivio e Isaic lo felicitó desde el otro lado de su padre. Agregó a la gran olla zapallo, choclo y también batata.

– Bien, en un momento esto estará listo.

El reloj estaba por dar las ocho de la noche, y Levi traspasaba el líquido para empezar a cocinar los fideos en una olla más pequeña. Le pidió a Eren y su hijo que pusieran la mesa. Cuando la sopa estuvo lista, se colocó su guante de cocina para poder servir en la mesa. Isaic insistió en sentarse junto a Eren.

Isaic no dejaba de hablar con Eren, le contaba sobre el kinder, que estaba aprendiendo a escribir su nombre y que la señorita Nanaba siempre elogiaba sus dibujos. Que su amiga Alicia a veces lloraba y él tomaba su mano y eso la hacía sentir mejor. Y que como en el parque había montado a Capri, había investigado sobre caballos.

– Que le pediste a Armin que te enseñara sobre caballos. – Aclaró Levi.

– Sí, bueno, el señor Armin me ayudó a investigar. – Sonrió ante el detalle, de forma adorable.

Se notaba que Isaic se forzaba a terminar la sopa. Levi le dijo en que no tenía que terminarla si no quería, pero el niño aún así lo hizo. Luego, el mayor fue por la carne y los vegetales.

Los tres terminaron de cenar e hicieron sobremesa durante unos minutos, hasta que terminaron de hablar sobre el parque y los animales que Eren cuida y atiende. Levi se levantó para empezar a limpiar la vajilla.

– Señor Eren Jaeger… ¿Me contará la historia? – Preguntó antes que Eren se levantara a ayudar a Levi.

– Claro que lo haré… ¿Me esperas que ayudo a tu papá un poco?

– Sí. – Corrió hacia su papá. – ¿Puedo ver la tele?

– Claro que puedes.

Eren colaboró llevando vasos, algunos cubiertos y las servilletas sucias, las tiró en la basura.

– Isaic terminó su sopa. – Comentó sonriente.

– Claro que iba a terminarla, hizo una promesa contigo. –Abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavar.

– ¿Cómo? – Eren se quedó de pie a su lado.

– No quería romper la promesa que hizo a "el señor Eren Jaeger". Tal vez no te das la idea, pero eres importante para él.

– ¡Claro que me doy la idea! – Eren frunció el ceño. – ¡Yo también lo quiero mucho! – Tomó un trapo y comenzó a secar lo que está limpio.

Levi aflojó sus facciones y suspiró. Eren lo había malinterpretado.

– No quería decir que él no es importante para ti, solamente que… Intentará no fallarte. – Aclaró. – Él me enseñó a no subestimarlo.

– A mí también me sorprende a veces… – Concordó. – Así que tomó la sopa porque me lo prometió.

– ¿Quieres ir con él, Eren? – Propuso. – Yo termino aquí.

– ¿Segu-…?

– Claro que sí. Ya terminé de lavar todo, falta secar.

– Lo ayudo…

Levi le quitó la tela y negó con la cabeza. Eren sonrió y se dirigió a la sala. La ansiedad lo carcomía, no quería alejarse de Eren, pero tenerlo cerca tampoco era bueno. Su corazón estaba acelerado y torpe, tanto que no sabía como poner en palabras lo que le sucedía.

.

.

Eren se sentó junto a Isaic a mirar las caricaturas. Sabía, porque Armin se lo había dicho, que los dibujos animados de antes eran completamente diferentes a los que pasan ahora en la televisión. Encontró a Isaic mirando la película "La era de Hielo". Él la había visto en el cine con sus dos mejores amigos, años atrás. Se alegraba de no tener que mirar algo que no le gustara, después de todo, el tiempo con el pequeño Isaic era valioso. Más si su padre estaba cerca. Con su brazo, rodeó a Isaic y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mirando la película.

Isaic le hacía preguntas a Eren sobre los animales que aparecían en la película, suavemente Eren le respondía.

– Señor Eren Jaeger ¿por qué los perezosos se llaman perezosos? – No obtuvo respuesta. – ¿Señor Eren Jae-…?

Eren respiraba pausadamente, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una expresión pacífica en su rostro. Isaic con cuidado se levantó del sillón y fue en busca de su padre.

– Papá. – Lo llamó en voz baja. – El señor Eren Jaeger se quedó dormido.

– ¿Dormido?

Isaic asintió y ambos fueron a la sala.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo?

– Debe estar cansado… – Supuso Levi que ese día habría estado trabajando. – Dejémoslo dormir.

– Pero no puede dormir así, papi… – Isaic llevó sus labios hacia un lado. – Cuando me duermo en el sillón tú me cargas a mi cama. Aunque no sé dónde podría dormir el señor Eren Jaeger.

– En un colchón…

– ¿Podemos poner el colchón en mi habitación, papá?

Levi se lo pensó, por alguna razón no le convencía que Eren durmiera en la habitación de su hijo.

– No.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curioso.

– Por que digo que no.

– Podríamos poner el colchón en tu habitación y que duerma ahí.

– En mi habitación sería inútil, hay un espacio libre en mi cama. – Razonó.

– Entonces lo recostamos en mi cama, y yo duermo contigo. – Propuso nuevamente.

– Tu cama es tu cama. Tú duermes allí. – Ninguna opción era viable.

– Entonces duerme tú en mi cama, y yo duermo con el señor Eren Jaeger en la tuya.

– Ni en pesadillas. – Dictaminó.

– ¡Entonces ya sé! – Exclamó encontrando la solución. – ¡Que el señor Eren Jaeger duerma contigo en tu cama, y yo duermo en mi habitación!

Isaic consideraba su idea, buena. Pero su padre lo miraba serio. Le parecía bastante raro, si todas las opciones anteriores no le habían gustado, no entendía por qué la última tampoco.

.

.

Levi cargaba a Eren en sus brazos, siguiendo a Isaic hasta su habitación. Le sorprendía que el chico no se había percatado del movimiento, le había costado un poco alzarlo, pero en cuanto el cuerpo de Eren se despegó del sillón se aferró a su cuello con sus brazos. Su respiración armoniosa resoplaba en su cuello, dónde yacía apoyada la cabeza del durmiente. Con cuidado atravesó la puerta. Isaic encendió la luz.

– Ábreme la cama, Isaic. – Pidió a su hijo.

– Sí. – Tironeó de las colchas para que su padre pudiera recostar a Eren bajo la sábana.

Con cuidado lo apoyó y Eren no le soltaba el cuello, por lo que tuvo que recargarse con una mano en la cama, y con la otra tironear de sus brazos para que lo dejara ir. Inmediatamente luego, Eren se movió a un lado. Levi le quitó las pantuflas, dejándolas a un lado y con cuidado de no despertarlo lo acobijó.

– Buenas noches, señor Eren Jaeger. – Lo saludó Isaic, de la mano de su padre.

Levi lo miró largamente, apagó la luz y regresó a la sala con su hijo.

Continuará.

* * *

Ay, no tienen idea de cuánto quería que el fic llegara a este momento... Saben en cuál cama recostó Levi a Eren... ¿No? :D

No hay drama en este capítulo, lo sé. No me olvidé que existe el peluquín. Quería un poco de paz :D

.

 **Respuestas a reviews anónimos:** _Nuevamente recibí dos guest, los numer nuevamente._

 ** _Guest (1):_** Te agradezco mucho, muchísimo que me dejes un nuevo review, _invitada3_. A mí también me dio mucho asco Erwin en el capítulo anterior. Te pido disculpas si me tardé mucho. Realmente este capítulo debía de hacerse con tiempo y he tenido exámenes en estos últimos días. Tal vez, si no es mucho pedir, sería lindo que aunque no sea el nombre de tu usuario, algún nombre para distinguirte (de los otros guest que puedan llegar a dejar comentario), eso claro: si volvés a escribirme. Ojalá te haya gustado este nuevo capi. Lo hice con mucho amor para los lectores. Muchísimas gracias.

 _ **Guest (2):**_ ¡No! Jamás una lectora tendrá que rogarme por riren. Acá hay :D Ojalá te haya gustado. Tuve que desplazar a Erwin feo, enviarlo de viaje, lejos. Gracias por tu review!

.

Quiero agradecerles de corazón todo el apoyo que recibo capítulo a capítulo, me pone muy feliz que le de follow o fav. ¡Soy dichosa! Sus comentarios me vuelven loca .

Se los agradezco de corazón en cada lectura que realizan de mi fic y cada oportunidad que éste recibe.

¡Mil gracias!

Ojalá les haya gustado! Se me cuidan mucho y hasta la próxima~!


	9. Desbordando de ti

¡Holaaa! Acá **capítulo 9 UPPPP!  
** Primero que tooooooodo, me alegró mucho saber que les ha gustado el capítulo anterior. Gracias por haberlo leído :D  
Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones, ya que... En absoluto yo sabía del tema y ustedes tampoco tienen porqué saber, entonces para que todos podamos entender una parte de la historia del titán aprendiz necesitamos saber una serie de conceptos.

 _ ***²  
**_ _ **Esgrima: **_ es un deporte de combate en el que se enfrentan dos contrincantes debidamente protegidos que deben intentar tocarse con un arma blanca, en función de la cual se diferencian tres modalidades: _sable_ _,_ _espada_ _y_ _florete_. En el caso de los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, practican con sable.

 ** _Tocado:_** Según el tipo de arma que se use, al tocar al otro con las diferentes zonas de la misma son puntos válidos o no. El que tiene mayor cantidad de tocados al final de 3 rondas de 3 minutos gana. Para ganar una ronda hay que conseguir 15 puntos o tener la mayor número de tocados.

 _ **Cazoleta:**_ Pieza de forma más o menos semiesférica que tienen las espadas y sables entre el puño y la hoja para proteger la mano.

 _ **Sable:**_ En cuanto al sable, los tocados válidos son los que se realizan de la cintura para arriba (cabeza, brazos, manos, torso) y se pueden marcar con la cara frontal y un tercio de la parte posterior de la espada. Mide 88cm y pesa 500g.

 **Golpes rectos a la mano:** El atacante acerca su arma en línea recta hacia la cazoleta del contrincante, y después dar el toque al cuerpo.

Con esas pequeñeces estaríamos capacitados para poder comprender todo. Obviamente hay muchas posiciones de ataque y formas de marcar tocados que no son importantes, pero vamos a conocer más de este deporte un poco más adelante en el fic.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a **Natita**.  
 _Quiero agradecerte, pequeña Nati. Porque los dos dibujitos que me hiciste sobre "El señor Eren Jaeger"_ _ **son hermosos**_ _y_ _ **los amo**_ _con toda mi vida entera. Y todavía no se me ocurrió otra forma de agradecértelo más que dedicándote este capítulo, que a mi parecer está hermoso. Te mentí un poco, sí. Pero supongo que ahora entendés por qué... ¿No? Perdónn :D  
No es suficiente, pero es algo que puedo hacer en primera instancia. Yo sé que esperaste este capítulo desde unos días después de que leíste el 8 y acá está. Espero sea suficiente para devolverte sólo un poco del laburo que te dio hacer esos dibujos hermosos. Gracias hermosa! Te quiero un montón!_

No recuerdo que hubiera una introducción tan larga... **¡A leer!** Qué lo disfruten y ojalá les guste :D

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecennn~, son propiedad de Isalayama- **hijodeLucifer** -sensei._

* * *

Desperté y esta vez él estaba aquí: justo junto a mí. Nunca, nunca despertar había sido tan hermoso. Noto su suave respiración, imagino los latidos de su corazón, escucho sus gemidos adormilados. Se siente como estar soñando, un sueño que no quiero que se termine. Me pellizcaría a morir para saber que no estoy durmiendo pero… ¿Y si despierto? No podré seguir observándolo dormir. He escuchado muchas veces decir que cuando la realidad supera tus sueños no quieres dormir. Lo he soñado tantas veces ya, pero su él real es más de lo que alguien siquiera pudiera imaginar, inventar. En este momento es tan real como las gotas que caen del cielo, real como la cama que me sostiene, las sábanas que me cobijan. Y si él no es real, que nada lo sea. Y que yo me vuelva una ilusión también.

Está aquí de la forma más inocente que existe y, entonces sé que no quiero a mi lado a nadie más.

Capítulo 9: Desbordando de ti.

Lavaba los platos que ensució al cenar con su abuelo. La lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de cesar, los gotones golpeaban en la ventana corrediza haciéndola temblar. No sólo había lluvia, el viento soplaba fuertes ráfagas que indicaban que sería una triste noche de sábado. Había dejado sus libros de farmacología para cenar, y pensaba retomar. Pero las campanadas de su teléfono lo entretuvieron al secarse las manos por haber terminado de limpiar.

Una disimulada sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al identificar al remitente de aquellos tres mensajes nuevos: Jean. Era tan natural para ellos escribirse, lo distraía tanto que su nombre y su foto aparecieran en la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Aunque dijo a Mikasa que no tendría nada con Jean, desde que sabía sobre sus gustos, no podía evitar sentirse ilusionado, esperanzado. Todas esas esperanzas se alteraban cuando él quería imaginarse junto a él y las palabras de sus dos mejores amigos lo devolvían a la realidad " _me engañó ¿lo recuerdas?_ "; " _un hetero se vería envuelto en sus redes de miradas, toqueteos, risitas_ ". Si Jean era de aquellos cuya carne cede fácilmente a los impulsos, sus sentimientos no eran nada viables, y le extrañaba tanto que siendo tan inteligente para algunas cosas, era tan necio y primitivo con otras. No podía negar que cuando tenía la chance de recordar la expresión floja de Jean, su relajada sonrisa y mirada todo en su interior temblaba.

 _Es muy difícil detenerse cuando empiezas a querer a alguien._

Se divertía mucho al hablar con Jean, se sorprendía de lo igual que era a cuando iban a la escuela. Y se reprochaba que en aquél entonces, él fuera tan nerd que no soportaba su molesta personalidad. Incluso cuando Mikasa les mencionó a Eren y a él que se habían reencontrado y lo había encontrado mucho más atractivo, se preguntó miles de veces _cómo era eso_. Jean Kirschtein era el último hombre en la Tierra que, hace unos años, él hubiera mirado. Y aunque se repitió una y mil veces " _esto está mal_ ", nada pudo hacer.

Y aún ahora, se lo repetía. En este momento, pocas habían sido las veces en las que había vuelto a ver a ese chico Marco. Por lo que se enteró hablando con él las veces que lo vio, él y Jean estudian en el mismo edificio, Pero Marco se especializa en el estudio del arte histórico, en cambio el castaño es práctico. Su amiga le había dicho que Jean siempre hablaba sobre Marco, él y Jean eran buenos amigos. Luego de saber sobre la sexualidad de su exnovio, había dudado algunas veces. " _¡Es que realmente me hablaba mucho sobre él!_ " pero nunca supo nada concreto y luego Eren le contó que lo habían visto con una chica, entonces no parecían ser más que eso: sólo amigos. ¿Qué sería lo real? A pesar de haberlo visto pocas veces, era una persona que le caía bien. Habían posado románticamente para un cuadro, es natural que eso acorte las distancias entre uno y otro. Es natural que no quiera romper una pareja, _si es que ellos lo son_.

 _Jean (21:05 p.m.): ¡Ah! ¡Realmente quería invitarte a salir esta noche! Pero como sea, con esta lluvia no podríamos hacer nada._

Jean parece un niño de 15 años cuando se queja, leyéndolo podía notar su frustración. Lo que lo hacía sentir demasiado feliz. Suspiró, tendría que conformarse con enviarle mensajes hasta caer dormido. Ya había olvidado completamente que debía estudiar.

Desde que había obtenido información de fuentes confiables, quería sacar el tema de su relación con su amiga. Sentía la necesidad de aclararlo todo, sentía que esa sería la única manera de renunciar o de lanzarse de clavado a la pileta.

Esa era su determinación. Y luego sonaba nuevamente su teléfono.

 _Jean (21:13 p.m.): Oye, estoy aburrido... ¿Voy a tu casa?_

¿Como negarse? Verlo era lo que más quería. Escuchar su voz, ver su radiante y fastidiosa sonrisa "de caballo" como la describiría su mejor amigo.

" _Sí, sí, ven"_.

.

.

Nile se había preparado un café caliente y se sentó a girar en la silla giratoria. Tenía que admitir que esa noche de lluvia, todo sería más tranquilo que de costumbre. Se cuestionó una o dos veces llamar a Erwin, a su viaje de negocios, para avisarle todo lo que sabía: la primera era que a su padre se le ocurrió darle la tarde libre a Eren, y la segunda que vio que él y Levi se encontraron en el parque. Sintió un escalofrío subírsele en la espalda al desobedecerlo. Recordaba claramente que le pidió que no dejara a Eren solo, mucho menos sin trabajar. Y que si por casualidad él y Levi se encontraban, se encargara de separarlos a como de lugar ¿será que presentía que una cosa así sucedería? Técnicamente no era su culpa, Smith le había dado la tarde libre. Bueno, que no tuviera guardia esa noche si era su responsabilidad. Pero, realmente se compadecía del chico. Él también tuvo 22 años, época en la que te parece rebozar de energía cuando en realidad esa energía débilmente se va desprendiendo para desembocar en la adultez. No estaba del lado de Eren, no había permitido que pasaran la tarde los tres como una familia feliz porque realmente le conviene, _no_. Él solamente estaba intentando ayudar a Erwin a que se de cuenta de que se está equivocando en las formas. Pero se daba cuenta de que él también estaba equivocado. En teoría, los sentimientos de Levi Ackerman no son su responsabilidad y él puede sentir lo que quiera por cualquier persona. Dejar que Eren pase tiempo con él tampoco va a hacer que se fije en él si los intereses del hombre están puestos en algo completamente diferente. ¿No es así? Era exagerado pensar en que, de todas las personas en el mundo y de todos los momentos de la vida, justo sería de esa manera.

Tantos años Erwin intentó capturar la atención de Levi y, eso jamás sucedió. Alargó su expresión. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Nada tiene que ver con él en la relación de Erwin con Eren o Levi, ni la de Levi con Eren. ¿Él podía entrometerse de esa manera? Tantos años intentando ser la mejor persona para el que quiere, y nada de eso es visto. ¿Valía la pérdida de energía? ¿Erwin será capaz de verlo a él? Debería detenerse de una vez.

Tomó su celular y empezó a jugar al sudoku, una manía que había tomado últimamente en sus noches de trabajo. Había leído en una revista que servía para entrenar la lógica, memoria, retrasar el mal de alzheimer, entre un montón de cosas que ya no recordaba, ni le interesaban. Conforme resolvía los ejercicios, iba avanzando en complejidad: el juego lo tenía enganchado. Cosa que le recordaba que ya no es un joven veinteañero, el tiempo parecía acercar sus 26 a los 27 apresuradamente, hace unos años lo único que no hubiera hecho era jugar sudoku en sus noches de trabajo. Encerrado en aquella cabina de pantallas que mostraban lo que las cámaras de seguridad capturaban pasaba seis noches a la semana y su teléfono le avisaba que había fallado al resolver las cuadrículas. Bufó molesto y cerró el juego al presionar el botón del medio de su móvil. Abriendo su pantalla principal, la misma mostraba una imagen que le removía cada vez y que no se gastaba en cambiar, a pesar de ello. Erwin sonreía a la cámara y él se perdía en esa sonrisa. Lo recordaba como si se tratara de ayer. Para festejar que el rubio regresó del extranjero habiendo terminado sus estudios, su familia preparó una animada cena. Como amigos de toda la vida, que por supuesto, se encontraba entre ellos y fue invitado.

Suspiró y retomó sus pensamientos, cómo si jugar sudoku le hubiera despejado los pensamientos. Sabía que debía haberlo dejado hace años. Pero cada una de sus vivencias, desde la infancia, aparecieron frente a sus ojos cerrados. Descubrió, una vez más, que ante sus ojos no existe nadie más. Y entonces, su teléfono suena con esa característica canción que suena cuando lo llama él. Frunció la nariz, dispuesto a lo que venga.

– ¿Hola? – Qué más daba, fingir que era una llamada que no esperaba.

– _Nile… ¿Qué tal va todo?_ – Su voz del otro le erizaba la piel de todo su cuerpo.

– Todo bien. ¿A ti? ¿Te han tratado bien? – Preguntó divertido, ignorar las señales de su cuerpo era algo que había aprendido a hacer muy bien.

– _Estoy cansado._ – Lo escuchó reír. – _No hacen más que hablar sobre números y papeles verdes._

– ¿Cuántas palabras dijiste, Erwin? ¿Diez? Me dio hambre. Imagino que has comido bien.

– _No eres mi madre._ – Y no sólo eso, él es todo un hombre que sabe cuidarse solo.

– Lo sé… De verdad tengo hambre. – Cantó, escondiendo su decepción. Le gustaba mucho cuidar de Erwin.

– _Es tarde, Nile. Pasan las diez y media…_ – Y ser cuidado por él.

– Tienes razón, en cuanto dejemos de hablar, cenaré.

– _He oído que desde la tarde ha estado lloviendo._

– Está terrible… – Comentó sin interés.

– _Abrígate bien…_

– No eres mi madre. – Se burló.

– _Ja-ja… No soy yo quién se enferma cada vez que sale sin bufanda así sea verano._ – Ese tipo de comentarios atentos siempre le elevaba la tempratura. Cómo si realmente se preocupara por él.

– Qué exagerado. – Se quejó y se quedó en silencio.

– _¿Está todo bien ahí?_

– Sí… – Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

– _¿Está Eren ahí?_ – Al menos no todavía.

– Lo llamaré dentro de un rato… – Pero ahora sí, y se sentía increíblemente mal. Recordaba a la perfección la última guardia que tuvo Eren una noche de lluvia como esa. Llegó terriblemente empapado, paso frío por muchas horas.

Su respiración se cortó, aunque quiso sonar tranquilo todo su interior se arremolinaba.

– _Bien._ – Hubo un corto silencio. – _¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?_ – Erwin sabía oler sus silencios, Erwin sabía identificar todas las emociones de él.

– Hoy tu padre le dio la tarde libre. Lo vio muy cansado. – Dijo con tacto, cuidadoso.

– _Genial, justo cuando yo no estoy…_ – Se quejó. – _Ya sabes que, de todas maneras, me preocupa el niño. Él tiene pasión por Eren. De encontrarlo, seguramente haría que se quede con ellos mucho tiempo y quién sabe qué otras cosas._

– Pero tranquilo… Todo está bien. – Excepto por el detalle de que fue exactamente como él temía.

– _No hay mucho que pueda hacer… –_ Resopló enojado. – _Me voy a dormir. Te lo encargo Nile._

– Esp-... – Intentó alargar la conversación, aunque no fue escuchado.

– _Buenas noches._ – Erwin cortó.

– Que... Descanses…

No estaba en posición de exigir nada. Cómo le dolía dejar pasar ese tipo de actitudes de Erwin. Porque ellos son amigos, porque tiene que aceptarlo aunque le cueste entenderlo. Ya no tiene hambre, solamente tiene sus labios apretados y la mirada caída.

.

.

Luego de recostar a Eren, Levi terminó de organizar las cosas en la cocina. Se dirigió al lavadero a verificar si su ropa y la de Eren se había secado. A decir verdad la suya no era tan importante, creyendo que el chico tendría que volver a su casa, le había dado doble centrifugación teniendo cuidado de no dañar las telas. La distendió y dobló pulcramente. Y luego tomó la campera que le había prestado a su hijo, se había secado rápido, pues era de lluvia. Pesaba, verificó en el bolsillo. Las galletitas que habían quedado se habían humedecido. " _Tch..._ " las dejó a un lado, luego las tiraría; era una lástima " _sabían bien_ ". Tomó el teléfono celular del chico que había puesto a cargar batería, luego de haberlo encontrado en el bolsillo del pantalón empapado, y lo desconectó. La luz se encendió mostrando una imagen de él y sus dos amigos. En ella, Armin y Mikasa lo abrazaban uno de cada lado. Se quedó viéndola, prestando atención a Eren y las expresiones de sus acompañantes, pensando en la fortaleza de ese vínculo. Mikasa y Armin defendieron a Eren a muerte cuando preguntó por él. Tenía notificaciones e íconos en la barra negra superior, pero el chico incluso luego de cenar, siquiera se preguntó por su teléfono. La pantalla se apagó y continuó su camino. Llevó la ropa y el teléfono a su habitación para que estuvieran a mano cuando Eren despertase en la mañana.

Sigilosamente, a oscuras, se adentró a la habitación y apoyó la pila a un lado de la cómoda. Y el celular en la mesa de noche.

– Mh…

Eren gemía sutilmente. Levi se acercó, recordó que su hijo insistió en dejar que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad cuidara del sueño de Eren, ya que se encontraba tan cansado. La luz del pasillo iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, su expresión estaba forzada y fruncía el ceño. De pie junto a la cama se acercó a su oído.

– Eren. – Nombró deseoso en un susurro.

El chico acercó su hombro a su oreja, seguramente en respuesta a las cosquillas que le han de haber generado el aire que liberó en su palabra. Eren se removió entre las sábanas y continuó entre sueños, tranquilo. Levi logró que cambiara esa cara, pero su corazón empezó a latirle en fuerte intriga. Pero ignorándolo, regresó a lo suyo.

Más tarde, Isaic ya se había lavado los dientes y miraba a Eren, quién estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba arrodillado en la cama de frente a él. Lo miraba en su forma distorsionada de dormir: de costado, con un brazo completamente bajo la almohada y el otro hacia el frente de su cuerpo, estirado.

Levi quitaba el almohadón de su lado de la cama, dejándolo sobre un taburete que había allí. Habían encendido la luz del velador del lado dónde dormía Eren para que no le diera la luz de lleno en la cara.

– Hijo… – Susurró e Isaic volteó a verlo. – Debes ir a la cama.

– Sí. – Isaic apoyó su mano sobre la de Eren. – Buenas noches, señor Eren Jaeger.

Tomó a su soldado y siguió a su padre hasta su habitación. Se recostó, recibió un beso en la frente, cerró sus ojos y abrazó fuertemente a sus muñecos.

– Que duermas bien.

– Tú también, papi.

Tanteó el pasillo en penumbras y en su habitación descubrió que Eren se había cambiado de posición. Aunque no había movido su cuerpo, si sus brazos: los dos se ubicaban frente a su cuerpo, su antebrazo izquierdo cayendo por su torso. Aún no se había despertado y se cuestionaba si estaría bien hacerlo. Desconocía los motivos por los que se negó a quedarse, esperaba que no tuviera compromisos, pues ya lo había dejado durmiendo sobre su cama.

" _Debe moverse mucho_ " pensó preparándose para lo que vendría. Con la única persona a la que estaba acostumbrado a dormir era su hijo, quién en la noche ocupa suaves movimientos si es que los realiza, a demás de que su tamaño no podía compararse a el de Eren. Se recostó como de costumbre, sobre su lado izquierdo y arrollándose. Se apoyó en su codo y estiró su brazo por encima de Eren para apagar la luz del velador. A la cercanía notó que el castaño esbozaba una débil sonrisa. Exhaló aire por su nariz largamente, como desinflándose. Recorrió, con la mirada, la línea de su cabello, cayendo a un lado producto de la gravedad, tapándole la frente pero delimitándola con sus cejas. Sus grandes párpados, se notaban apenas oscurecidos. Apreció sus arqueadas pestañas y recordó cómo es ver a esos párpados abrirse para verlo, permitiéndole ver ese mundo que parece un cielo y que existe sólo dentro de sus ojos. Ese cielo transparente, acogedor y tan nuevo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo se estremeció al caer en la cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que había estado pensando, así había sido todo su día. Apagó la lámpara y se acomodó como suele. Cerró los ojos y lentamente fue cayendo ante el sueño.

Hasta que Eren se removió nuevamente, y le quitó un poco de las cobijas que lo abrigaban. Intentó, con fuerza, que se las devuelva de un tirón, pero las estaba trabando con su propio cuerpo. Tenía dos planes: uno era despertarlo y pedir sus cobijas de regreso, el otro era buscar una nueva frazada para él.

– Mmmmmh... – Gimió Eren en su nueva posición. De espaldas a Levi, de costado.

No lo podía despertar, no después de que se diera cuenta que estaba tan dormido. A oscuras tanteó a su lado, en el closet, una frazada para él. La colocó por encima de la colcha, solamente de su lado. Así, Eren no se la robaría.

.

.

Armin abrió la puerta luego de recibir ese mensaje "estoy afuera". Jean tenía algunas gotas de agua en su cabeza y en sus hombros.

– Buenas noches... – Cantó sensualmente.

Armin se sonrojó un poco, bajando su rostro, intentando no pensar que Jean estaba jugueteando con él.

– ¿Qué tal te ha tratado la lluvia? – Realmente quiso preguntar algo interesante, de verdad que lo intentó.

– Vine en taxi, el tipo me amó. – Comentó como si realmente quisiera hablar de ello. – Estaba aburrido hasta la médula. No hay nadie en la calle, y nadie sale de su casa. Seguro esta noche la gente no saldrá de fiesta.

– Aún es temprano. La gente apenas está terminando de cenar, ya sabes como es... Hasta la medianoche no hay mucho movimiento.

– Le dije que lo mejor para él sería guardarse en su casa, abrazarse a su esposa y descansar. – Le guiñó un ojo a Armin. – Me hice el interesante, que yo buscaría meterme en la cama de alguien de interés.

– Qué idiota... – Comentó bajando su rostro, realmente avergonzado. – Apuesto a que te dio muchos ánimos con ese interés. – Jean lanzó la carcajada.

– De hecho, me recordó usar condón.

Jean le coqueteaba y mucho, solamente que Armin estaba lo suficientemente enganchado como para mantenerse a la defensiva. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, estar con el cara de caballo en la tranquilidad de su casa lo entusiasmaba.

Fueron a la habitación del rubio, quién encendió el velador para que la iluminación sea más suave. Todo estaba en su lugar correspondiente, incluso sobre su cama se exhibía una manta rosa-naranja de gatos amarillos.

– Armin... ¿De verdad? – Se rió mostrando el edredón. El rubio se sonrojó un poco.

– Lo usa Isaic, cuando duerme la siesta lo hace en mi cama.

– Claro que sí, seguro que es Isaic... – Su nivel de ironía jamás había sido tan alto.

– Cree lo que quieras... – Se enojó tironeando de su manta para que no la toque y volviéndola a acomodar bien sobre la cama. – Es muy calentita y él es tan pequeño...

– Sí, sí...

Los libros acomodados en una pequeña biblioteca a un lado de un escritorio junto a la ventana. Unos libros de cuentos para niños, otras novelas de ancho porte. Sobre la biblioteca tres portarretratos: dos fotos suyas, una con Mikasa y otra con Eren; la tercera, un pequeño niño rubio se abrazaba a dos adultos. Jean supuso que serían sus padres.

– ¿Recuerdas ese festival en la preparatoria que las chicas te vistieron de _conejita_ para promocionar nuestra tienda de hamburguesas con queso? *¹

– Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Me hiciste bullying por meses con eso. Te odié, te lo juro.

– Qué idiota fui... – Se rió. – No lo supe aprovechar como correspondía.

¿Qué cosas quería decir Jean con eso? Ese día expuso mucha de su piel, su resolución era atraer a la mayor cantidad de gente posible y con su cuerpo lo había logrado. Esa vez, aunque estaba avergonzado, se sentía realmente bonito y mirado. Era adolescente, estaba bien para él llamar un poco la atención. No tenía por qué ser siempre el cerebrito de la clase.

– Cállate... – Regañó ruborizado. – Recuerdo que te vi, disfrazado de Blanca Nieves. *¹

A Jean no le gustó escuchar eso, mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado, soportando la burla.

Luego de jugar monopoly dos veces, ya que la primera ganó Armin y Jean pidió la revancha, rummy y buraco ambos se permitieron descansar un momento de los juegos. El reloj estaba por dar las 2 de la madrugada.

– Se pasó el tiempo... – Comentó Jean, dando un bostezo.

– Y bien... ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora en esta noche de lluvia? ¿Jugamos póker? – Propuso divertido. Se levantó y organizó las cajas de juegos de mesa que estaban sobre el escritorio.

Jean se lanzó contra él, en el afán de tomar el rostro de Armin, logrando que del rubio retrocediera hasta pegar su espalda a la pared, entre la cama y la biblioteca.

– ¿Strip-póker, dijiste? – Sedujo.

Armin no tenía voz, todo su razonamiento se había esfumado como la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

– N-no creo que eso sea l-lindo... – Tragó con dificultad.

– Quiero dibujarte. – Jean se paró exactamente frente a él y con cuidado tocó la blanca piel. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes que pasaban de ser castaños a tomar un leve tono dorado.

Armin trató de evadir la dirección de su rostro, intentando que sus labios no estuvieran frente a los de Jean. Ya había recibido el aliento a menta que emanaba de su boca y no quería tentarse. A pesar de mostrar su perfil ¾ a Jean, sus azules ojos estaban hechizados, atraídos por ese brillo en los del otro. Nunca podía salirse de ese asombro repentino cuando Jean se le acercaba para mirarlo, le robaba el juicio. Sus manos grandes lo tocaban con delicadeza, como cuando alza una de sus pinturas para mostrársela o mirarla al detalle y criticarla para alimentar su propio ego. Las yemas de sus dedos viajaban por sus bordes, por las curvas de su rostro, por las líneas de su cuello.

– J-jean... – Dijo con un hilo de voz, suave, agudo.

No era una pintura, no un dibujo, ni sus bordes estaban delimitados por el grafito de un lápiz, por la tinta de un acrílico. Él no quería ser, para los ojos de Jean, un rostro lindo que él quería retratar, fingir una sonrisa para el arte. Él era una persona de carne y hueso, un frasco de sentimientos, un libro lleno de pensamientos y saberes, una historia, una pócima para amar y otra para odiar. Una cerrada caja de Pandora, que quería que activara la curiosidad de Jean, que la abriera y dejara salir todos sus miedos, todo lo que le preocupa y que en el fondo, encuentre esa llama de esperanza que alimenta y aviva cada vez que lo mira así, como si fuera precioso y le hiciera sentir enamorado. No era una pintura que podía colgar en su pared preferida, en el centro de su habitación. No quería ser uno más de su colección.

– Nunca he conocido a nadie que me hiciera desear pintar con estas ganas. – Su voz ronca penetró en los oídos del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer.

– No tienes que menti-...

– Eres mi musa, Armin... – Jean rió, un poco nervioso. – Me inspiras aún más que las oreos y la leche caliente.

Más que el cielo estrellado del invierno, más que aquellas "románticas" tardes solo en el parque, buscando un cuadro que le diga algo más, más que dos ancianos de la mano, queriéndose a través de los años y las arrugas e incluso más que el viento soplando en el rostro cuando atardece. Pero no podía decirlo así, porque él no era un artista del amor, era más básico que eso. Él hacía pinturas que podía sentir, pero en su vida no era así.

– ¿Marco no te inspira? – Preguntó lentamente, manteniendo en tono de voz, sin alejarse. – A él lo pintas mucho...

– Lo de Marco es carisma... – Dijo acercándose más a Armin. – Lo has visto, él puede ser varios personajes.

Jean no estaba mintiendo, le sostenía la brillante mirada.

– ¿De verdad? A mi no me pintas desde que posé con él. – Pareció un reproche, pero en realidad... Quería despejar sus dudas. – Incluso de esa chica rubia tienes dos o tres retratos.

– ¿Celoso? – Rió.

Su risa, su egocéntrica risa. Ese petulante tono de voz. No estaba celoso, pero Jean seguramente ya sabía lo que él sentía, e incluso sabía sobre aquellas sensaciones que lo atacaban y no podía identificar.

– Digo que no parezco tu musa. – Jean dejó de reírse, para sólo tocar con su nariz la de Armin.

– Si me abandonaras ahora, no podría hacerlo... – Solamente podían mirarse. – Me gustaría ser otro, para poder pintarte besándome a mí.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. No existía más que el calor de Jean, difundiéndose en la piel de su rostro a través de sus grandes manos sosteniendo su rostro, y las puntas de sus narices tocándose. Los ojos se miraban fijamente, y brillaban, parpadeaban pausadamente.

Jean acercó a Armin, había esperado por su permiso el tiempo suficiente. No era como que él no pudiera aguantar más, pero para que llegar al límite. Lo besó, dulcemente. Movía y amoldaba sus labios a los del rubio en la medida que salía de su asombro y optaba por aflojar su rígida posición, apoyando sus blancas manos en los hombros de Jean. Era muy cobarde para decirle todo lo que le gustaba el pequeño rubio. No soportaba la idea de saber qué opinaba él sobre lo que sentía. Por eso decidió, que esa noche, lo diría todo en un beso. Si Armin no lo quería tanto como él, entonces que lo detenga ahora, lo eche de su casa y tenga que caminar bajo la abundante e imparable lluvia.

Pero Armin no lo hizo, entonces abrió su boca para morderle el labio inferior. Su expresión varió, apretó más sus ojos extendiendo su sonrojo por sus pómulos hasta las orejas; tensó su cuerpo aún más, abriendo su boca para aspirar aire. " _Sorprendente_ " Armin podía ser aún más hermoso; la luz blanca que irradiaba la pantalla del velador en conjugación con las sombras lo único que lograban era intensificar el rojo de sus mejillas. Su sabor era dulce y suave como un chocolate blanco. Y se volvió adicto a él, ese sería su dulce preferido de ahora en más. Y ese sólo era el sabor de sus labios. No esperó a probarlo completamente. Enredó los dedos de su mano izquierda en los desmechados cabellos de Armin y adentró su lengua en su boca. En la habitación del rubio solamente se oía el húmedo sonido de sus labios entremezclándose con el aguacero que caía fuera.

Armin se dejó guiar en sentido creciente en la intensidad del contacto, sintiendo bajo sus pies, un terremoto causado por el chico del que se sostenía, o que mas bien, lo sostenía a él. No quería pensar en nada, porque temía que todas sus inseguridades se presentaran justo ahí, entre los brazos de Jean, entre sus labios. Su lengua era cálida y fuerte, se adentraba en su boca con vehemencia saboreándolo con lentitud. El cuerpo de Jean se pegaba al suyo cuando con su brazo derecho abrazaba su cintura, reprimió un gemido. A este paso las cosas no irían bien. Apretó entre sus manos, la remera de Jean y empujó suavemente, haciéndole saber que necesitaba que se separaran.

Jean entreabrió sus ojos y recorrió con su lengua, la boca de Armin por última vez. Separó sus cuerpos, llevándose consigo los labios del rubio sólo un poco más, para separarse y no extrañar su dulce sabor a chocolate blanco. El dulce sabor de Armin.

– Entonces es verdad... – Mencionó débil. – Querías meterte en la cama de alguien de interés.

Las preguntas se acumulaban una a una en la mente de Armin, preguntándose por qué habrían llegado a esa situación.

– Te equivocas... – Se abrazó al menudo cuerpo del rubio, que temblaba y ardía de las mil emociones que lo azotaban y la vergüenza que sentía. – Armin, creí que todo lo que pasó fue por algo. Que soy demasiado joven para enamorarme, que tal vez la persona indicada para mí aún no había llegado.

– ¿Por qué me besaste? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aunque se esforzaba por entenderlo, no lo concebía. – ¿No entiendes que no puedo enamorarme de ti? – Correspondió el abrazo, fuertemente.

– Sé que cometí errores...

– ¡Entonces aprende de ellos y no vuelvas a cometerlos! – Chillo aún otra la pared, aferrando su mano a la espalda de Jean. – No me lastimes.

La respiración del rubio estaba acelerada, sus labios temblaban al borde del llanto, su corazón latía a mil. No quería, Jean no quería lastimarlo.

– No quiero que se repita. – Consoló. – Cuando estoy contigo todo es diferente. A pesar de que te molesta mi personalidad, me dejas ser y me divierto. Me haces sentir cosquillas en la panza y cuando te veo, enteramente, muero por tenerte entre mis brazos.

Armin se separó para verlo a los ojos, quería creerle, desde el fondo de su corazón quería creerle cada una de sus palabras y dejar de sentir esa opresión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar con facilidad. Quería verlo y saber que le decía la verdad, que podía confiar en él.

" _Él día que Eren me dijo que habían visto a Jean con una chica, descubrí que el idiota se pasó por las bolas las promesas que me hizo..._ "

La pacífica voz de Mikasa resonó en su mente, la angustia lo atacó y dejó huir esas lágrimas de sus ojos. Jean le estaba diciendo que él era su musa, que junto a él se siente cómodo y que le gusta. ¿Qué era lo más conveniente? ¿Pensarlo detenidamente? El amor verdadero nace cuando el corazón y la razón miran hacia el mismo lugar. Su cabeza era un lío, y su corazón no parecía ayudar. A Armin ya lo habían lastimado una vez, no quería tropezar con la misma piedra.

– Jean... – Con dificultad se dirigió a los ojos del nombrado. – ¿Puedes dejar que lo piense? – Bajó su mentón, rascándose tras la oreja. – Aunque digas eso, estoy muy confundido respecto de mis sentimientos.

– ¿Confundido de lo que sientes o desconfiando de mí? – Apoyó ambas palmas de su mano contra la pared, obteniendo un sonrojado e indefenso Armin, mirándolo.

– En primer lugar jamás debí mirarte. – Declaró. – E-eres el ex-novio de mi mejor amiga.

– No es momento de reprochárnoslo. – Frunció el ceño, regañándolo.

– Te fuiste con otra chica... ¿Lo repetirás conmigo? ¡Quién sabe tras qué cosa irás!

– No, Armin...

– Se honesto... ¿Sales con alguien ahora?

El silencio volvió a hacerse. Jean bajó su mirada y Armin sintió su mundo derrumbarse, una a una las excitantes emociones que lo atacaron se fueron apagando, convirtiéndose en un miedo frío y pálido. Hasta que Jean respiró para hablar.

– Tengo a alguien con quién pasar el rato. Pero si tengo que compararlo con verte a ti...

– ¿Eso era lo mismo que tenías con la chica que engañaste a Mikasa?

– Sí... – Jean bajó su rostro.

– No soy un obsesivo... – Declaró. – No puedo enrollarme con alguien y no crear un vínculo, generar un sentimiento. Eso conmigo, simplemente, no pasa.

– Sé bien, que no eres la clase de chico con el que se tiene sexo y nada más. – Se interpuso. – Lo sé, Armin.

– No hablo de enamorarnos y ser pareja, vivir juntos, ser felices por siempre... Eso es algo que planifica conforme el tiempo pasa... – Aclaró por si Jean no lo había entendido. – No me quiero volver a enamorar yo solo ¿entiendes? – El castaño asintió. – Podemos continuar como siempre, Jean. Después de todo yo también me lo paso genial contigo. No quisiera que nos alejemos por este beso que nos dimos.

– Claro, Armin. – Asintió, sonriendo con su comisura izquierda. – Seguro. Ahora... Ya debería irme a casa. – Se alejó, permitiendo que el rubio pudiera despegar su espalda de la pared.

– Sí... – Avanzó hasta la puerta de su habitación. – Llamaré un taxi.

Jean aprovechó aquello y pasó por el baño antes de que las dos bocinas tocaran en la entrada de la casa de Armin. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, no quería despedirse, no quería que se fuera. No quería el trato que hicieron, quería pedirle que se la jugara por él. Después de todo, lo que sintió al besarlo había sido caótico para todo su ser.

– Bien... – Jean se abotonó su abrigo y se preparó para salir, acercándose a la puerta de la sala.

– ¿Me avisas cuando llegas a tu casa? – Jean lo miró con ironía. – ¡No seas así!

– Está bien, está bien... – Alzó ambas manos en su defensa.

Armin abrió la puerta y Jean observó el coche amarillo ubicado a unos metros.

– Cuídate... – Saludó cuál madre sobreprotectora.

– Adiós.

Jean atravesó la puerta y el techo de su pórtico. En pocos estaría entrando al auto. Armin vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos sintiéndose tan mal como nunca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Era la espalda de Jean lo que tenía que ver para darse cuenta de que no quería nada, sólo a él?

– ¡Jean! – El castaño se giró.

Sonriendo y armándose de valor, corrió hasta él y se montó en sus hombros, dando un salto y rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas. El beso fue una sorpresa. Los pequeños ojos de Jean se abrieron de par en par. Abrazó su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo. Armin le acarició las mejillas. Estaban empapadas por permanecer bajo la lluvia. Jean tironeó su cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Estás desabrigado! – Miró en los ojos celestes de Armin y se perdió un poco en ellos. – Regresa a-dentro.

– No hasta que sepas lo que siento... – Lo besó nuevamente, tocando los fríos y finos labios de Jean. Sabían a lluvia.

– Ya lo entendí. – Lo bajó. – Regresa adentro.

Armin se estiró para besarlo por última vez.

– Quiero ser el único con el que pases tu tiempo divirtiéndote... – Ese era su deseo, el sentimiento que quería hacerle saber. – Lo haré, lo seré Jean. No vas a necesitar a nadie más que a mí.

Jean sonrió y lo bajó, Armin regresó corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa. Desde allí lo saludó con la mano. Suspiró aliviado porque pudo decírselo. Porque no se acobardó y le expresó su voluntad. ¿Quién será esa persona? Annie no podía ser, perseguía a Eren a sol y a sombra. ¿Alguien de su instituto de artes? Los artistas tienen fama de fáciles. Prefería no enterarse, le bastaba con saber los sentimientos de Jean.

 _Ya estaba en el baile_ _y él es valiente_ _, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era: bailar._

Impaciente, se secó y cambió sus ropas por las de dormir. A pocos segundos de guardar sus brazos bajo las cobijas, su teléfono resonó entre las sábanas.

 _._

 _._

Se removió perezoso, recobró la consciencia, recordó su nombre. Sentía como si hubiera dormido durante un día entero. Lo primero de lo que se hizo consciente fue de la lluvia, afuera. Respiró hondo buscando una nueva posición, cuando su cara quedó directa contra la almohada. Entonces recuperó los recuerdos de antes de quedarse dormido.

Ruborizado aspiró nuevamente en la almohada, percibiendo ese olor tan fresco, tan conocido. Una tenue luz verde iluminaba desde el otro lado de una sombra. Estiró su mano, con lentitud, intentando alcanzarla. Porque estaba hipnotizado, porque quería tocarlo.

¿Esa sombra era de quién creía?

– Tch...

 _Es Levi._

No había duda. Acercó su mano a su pecho, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón y apaciguar su respiración. " _¿Qué estaba haciendo dormido todo el tiempo? Levi está a mi lado_ ". Se quedó tieso, respiraba hondo, guardándose todo su olor por dentro. Mil agujas se clavaban en su nuca, observando la silueta, su piel de gallina pedía a gritos acercársele: quería sentir su calor. Hipnotizado por el sonido del pausado respirar de Levi, su inconfundible olor y la calidez de su presencia, acercó su cuerpo lentamente por sobre la cama. No estaba en sí, su cordura había sido absorbida por la oscuridad. Quería tocarlo, mimarlo, sentirse en sus brazos, acercarse y que no hubiera ni un ínfimo espacio entre ellos. Lo hizo hasta avanzar a la almohada del pelinegro. En ese momento, algo dentro de Eren hizo click. Retrocedió en tres movimientos, quedándose al borde de la cama y cayendo de la misma, haciendo retumbar su trasero contra el piso...

– Auch... – Susurró sobándose la cadera.

– Shh... – Se quejó Levi, entresueños.

– L-lo siento. – Murmuró.

Pero Levi solo se acurrucó más en sus sábanas y continuó durmiendo. Eren apoyó sus brazos en la cama, sentado en el piso. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa cama? ¿Por qué exactamente ahí? ¡En otras circunstancias se hubiera culpado a muerte por quedarse dormido viendo una película con Isaic! Pero sólo quería recostarse a su lado de nuevo.

No podía, sentía que no podría controlarse y se lanzaría encima de Levi. Trató de quitar sus ojos de encima suyo, si no perdería completamente la cordura. Vio el brillo verde, de los números del reloj en la mesa de noche del lado de Levi: pasaban las cuatro de la mañana. Fijo la vista en la oscuridad, su celular brillaba encima de la mesa de noche. Lo tomó y en un sigiloso trote se dirigió al baño. Lo apoyó a un lado y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió encantado.

Tomó su celular y tecleó en la pantalla a la velocidad de la luz.

" _Armin, Armin... ¡Conversación de chicas urgente! Acabo de despertar junto al señor Ackerman_ ".

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer. Apoyó su celular en su vientre y suspiró, suspiró muchas veces seguidas. El sonrojo regresó, a pesar de que no iba a hacerlo, sin su propio consentimiento se quedó en la casa Ackerman. Y despertó junto a _su_ Levi. Su teléfono vibró alarmándolo

" _Espera… ¡¿Qué?!_ ".

No había mucho que explicar, le contó sintéticamente el sorpresivo encuentro en la plaza, cómo terminó duchándose y cenando en la casa de los pelinegros y que se quedó dormido en plena _era de hielo_. Como respuesta a la pregunta "¿Qué estás esperando, Eren?" se sintió perdiendo su corazón, su interior quemaba de los sentimientos y emociones que se sentía. Sentía cómo enloquecía de a poco, por cada segundo lejos de él.

Trataba de contener sus suspiros, ya que el baño estaba pegado a ambas habitaciones de la casa. ¿Y si despertaba a Levi y lo escuchaba? No podía dejar que eso sucediera. ¡Quería regresar a ese lugar que dejó en la cama!

" _No puedo simplemente regresar..._ ".

No era momento de estar avergonzado, era su única oportunidad. Su momento para estar junto a Levi sin que Erwin o Annie, lo interrumpieran, les llamaran la atención. Sólo ellos dos.

" _Hazme el favor de no ser tan idiota, Eren. ¡Ve por ese lugar!_ ".

Ya quería él que ese fuese _su lugar_. Desde que había caído sobre Levi en el parque, sus sentimientos se habían alborotado más. Pero él era fuerte, tenía que controlarse. No quería espantarlo, no quería destruir esa confianza que Levi le tenía solo porque sus impulsos primitivos querían tenerlo sólo par a él. Aunque no estaba seguro cómo lo haría, las cosas no funcionarían de si se comportaba como un chiquillo impulsivo. Eso era seguro.

Puso en silencio su teléfono. Había visto que recibió varios mensajes de Mikasa, los cuáles no era momento de responder. Se levantó, lavó las manos y echo en sus mejillas, rojas y calientes, agua fría. Secándose las manos con la pequeña toalla blanca a un lado del lavabo abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un pequeño cuerpo, de pie frente a la puerta, con sus adormilados ojos grises.

– ¡Ah! – Exclamó intentando no ser ruidoso.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Isaic sonrió.

– Me diste un buen susto, Isaic... – Recuperó su respiración.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? De nuevo tiene la cara roja. – El niño frunció el ceño extrañado y preocupado.

– No te tienes que preocupar tanto por mí... – Eren se acuclilló riéndose, en su intento de controlar sus nervios y acarició la mejilla pomposa del pequeño.

– ¿Hum?

– ¿Venías al baño? – El niño asintió y Eren lo dejó pasar.

El niño le pidió que lo esperara. Luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que Eren escuchó el tirar de la cadena y el correr el agua del grifo, Isaic salió y pidió a Eren ser alzado. Lo abrazó con mucho cariño y susurró algunas palabras a su oído.

– Quiero que me cuente la historia del titán aprendiz.

– Los niños de tu edad tienen que dormir… – Señaló Eren divertido.

– ¡Hagamos como si me la contara para que yo me duerma! – Pidió en un grito agudo.

– Sh… – Tranquilizó Eren con un dedo cerca de sus labios. – Despertarás a tu papá.

– Lo siento, señor Eren Jaeger. – Susurró.

El niño se llevó ambas manos a sus labios, sonriendo de un modo que a Eren le pareció malicioso. " _Estar despierto en la noche a escondidas de papá_ " fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando pensó en qué podría estar pensando Isaic. No le sorprende después de todo. Más extraño para él era que siempre se portara bien y no generara problemas.

– ¿Te despertó la lluvia? – Le preguntó caminando hacia la alcoba.

– ¡No! – Se rió confiado, el niño. – Yo no le temo a la lluvia.

– No dije eso… – Carcajeó suavemente. – Pero está bien, lo entendí.

Lo recostó en su cama con cuidado y abrigó del frío con las sábanas. Isaic se abrazó a sus muñecos y esperó impaciente por el relato de Eren.

Suspiró, todo lo que tenía que hacer era contarle la historia del titán aprendiz. Pero no podía evitar regresar en el tiempo a ese momento en que todo comenzó. " _Señor Eren Jaeger estoy aburriéndome_ " resonó con ecos en su memoria. Sintió como su pecho se arrugaba en esa sensación de ansiedad, quería que la historia del titán aprendiz, realmente le gustara al niño. Se esforzaría por ello.

Esos brillantes y parpadeantes ojos se clavaban en los suyos expectantes. Organizó las ideas en su mente por última vez, no podía confundirse y cambiar el orden de la historia, ni tampoco equivocarse y luego retractarse. Todo debía ser tan perfecto como la primera historia que le contó. Como en septiembre en lo de Mikasa, como si estuvieran solos; a pesar de que a unos metros descansaba el hombre de sus sueños, el que quería que se convirtiera en el hombre de su vida. Estaba pensando demasiado en ello.

– ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Sí.

" _Seis meses transcurrieron desde el acuerdo que liberó de la guerra a la humanidad y a los titanes. La pequeña mano del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y la gran del titán líder se extendieron y habían jurado que ambas partes cumplirían su parte del acuerdo._

 _En el territorio titán todo se llevaba a cabo con normalidad, exceptuando por el comportamiento de uno de los titanes jóvenes. Éste era rebelde, difícil de adiestrar. No había aprendido aún a comunicarse con sus iguales, no podía mantenerse quieto, tampoco mantener su atención en las tareas que le competían. La función de los titanes jóvenes en sociedad era la de aprender las labores que como gigantes tendrían que llevar a cabo. Éstas no tenían que ver con la alimentación o la vestimenta, si no con mantener la higiene de la Tierra, crear refugios para cuando ocurrieran desastres naturales o contribuir con la protección de las especies de animales que viven en su terreno._ "

– ¿Sería un enemigo del titán aprendiz? – Se preocupó Isaic, sentándose en la cama.

– La historia acaba de comenzar... Espera y verás...

– Está bien... – Se quejó, pero luego aceptó esperar por el relato.

" _El titán líder siempre lo veía gritar frente a los humanos que habían puesto a cargo de su control. A pesar de usar esos llamados equipos de maniobras no lograban neutralizar los repentinos movimientos del titán y, casi siempre, este terminaba huyendo con 15 metros y sus largas piernas, lejos._

– _Los de la policía militar no pueden con el titán novato. – Se quejó el titán líder sentado en su gran sillón de gamuza roja y marcos dorados. – Debería hablar con las tropas de exploración._

 _No quería que el titán novato se convirtiera en un problema para todos. Si la situación continuaba así y él lograba llegar a dónde el resto de los titanes convivían podrían generarse varios disturbios. Era su responsabilidad como el líder, proteger de los suyos; y la protección quería decir, educar a ese titán._

 _Los territorios humanos gozaban de tranquilidad y sus tareas eran realizadas de forma continua. Las funciones de las tres ramas del ejército habían variado sólo un poco. La Policía Militar, cuya insignia era el unicornio, se encargaba del orden dentro de las comunidades humanas, del cuidado de la población en cada distrito en específico. Las rosas con espinas de las tropas estacionarias habían reducido su cuidado a la vigilancia de las puertas todo el día: tanto para atender recados que llegaran desde el exterior de los muros o para que ningún ciudadano se le ocurriera pasar las puertas en visita el mundo titán. La legión de exploración y reconocimiento, los que portan con orgullo en sus pechos las alas de la libertad, tenían la tarea de realizar expediciones al exterior de los muros en búsqueda de algún elemento necesario para la humanidad, la obtención de estos insumos debía ser pactada con el titán líder; el que la mayoría de las veces, se veía dispuesto a negociar con los humanos._ "

– ¿El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad realizaba esos trabajos? – Preguntó entusiasmado por saber de su héroe.

– ¡Claro que sí! El pertenecía a las tropas de exploración y reconocimiento... ¿Lo recuerdas?

– ¡Sí, sí!

Isaic se abrazó a sus muñecos nuevamente y se recostó en su cama, permitiendo que Eren lo tapara.

" _El comandante de la legión de exploración ordenaba su papeleo, era un atardecer hermoso en el borde del muro. Dentro del cuartel, su habitación era la más alta. Esa altura le permitía ver cómo el sol se escondía más allá de la muralla. El celeste del cielo más allá del mismo, se difuminaba en tonos más anaranjados o rojos. Escuchó la puerta de su estudio abrirse con rapidez._

– _¡Comandante! – Exclamó el visitante, el anciano líder de las tropas estacionarias calvo y de arrugada frente._

– _¿Qué ocurre? – Se preocupó el comandante de los exploradores._

– _El titán líder se encuentra en la puerta oeste y quiere verlo, comandante. – Dio aviso rápidamente. – La gente está asustada, le recomiendo que se apresure._

 _Al comandante le pareció extraño, el titán líder nunca visita el borde de las murallas. Para hacerlo, algo grave debía suceder. A toda velocidad, se colocó el equipo de maniobras tridimensional y su chaqueta; y luciendo sus alas de la libertad en su espalda aceleró su paso hasta la puerta Oeste. Al encontrarse, ellos se saludaron formalmente como de costumbre. El titán apoyó su gran mano en el suelo. Le permitió al comandante subir en la misma, caminó unos pasos hasta un árbol. Una gruesa rama sobresalía del mismo. El humano se sentó sobre ella y esperó a que el titán hablara. Luego de escucharlo con atención, tomó una decisión._

– _Ayudaremos a educar a tu titán desastroso. – Dictó con seguridad._

– _Al único que necesito es al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Aclaró el titán._

– _Por seguridad del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, no puedo permitirle ir solo. – Refutó el comandante. – Irá con su escuadrón de operaciones especiales._

 _El sol bajaba con su característica lentitud, el comandante observó el horizonte desde fuera de las murallas._

– _Se acerca la noche, comandante. – El titán líder esbozó una sonrisa. – Mañana al alba, la Policía Militar los guiará._ "

– Espere señor Eren Jaeger... – Le interrumpió en voz baja.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué es un escuadrón? – Preguntó inocentemente.

– Un escuadrón es un grupo de personas de la milicia que son guiadas por un líder: un capitán.

– ¿El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad es el capitán de un escuadrón? – Eren asintió con la garganta. – ¿Y un alba?

– El alba es cuando empieza el día y el sol se asoma... – Explicó tiernamente.

– ¡Ah! ¡Se llama así! – El niño estaba increíblemente feliz, Eren se reprochó a sí mismo, se tardó mucho tiempo en contársela.

– Exactamente.

" _El titán dejó al comandante en la puerta de la muralla, con la promesa de hablar con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad lo más pronto posible, y se marchó rápidamente. Perdiéndose en aquél horizonte que ya comenzaba a teñir su cielo de azul índigo._ "

– ¿Cuál es el color azul índigo?

– ¿Has visto que de noche, el cielo no es completamente negro y que es de un color azul muy oscuro?

– Hm... – Isaic negó con la cabeza.

– Luego miraremos bien el cielo... ¿Qué dices? – Animó Eren con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! Yo quiero ver si realmente es azul o negro.

" _El comandante de la legión de exploración se regresó rápidamente al cuartel, más en particular a los patios del mismo, dónde sabía que siempre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad practicaba esgrima*_ _²_ _y ayudaba a entrenar a sus subordinados._ "

– ¿Qué es la esgrima, señor Eren Jaeger?

– Es un deporte de combate... – Explicó con cuidado. – Se utilizan unas tipo espadas, pero sin filo para no herir. Consiste en tocar a tu contrincante, eso hace que adquieras puntos. El que más puntos tiene al final, es el ganador.

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad sabe sobre esgrima?

– Pues sí, ellos entrenan porque lo necesitan para manejar sus espadas. Son soldados.

– ¡Eso es genial!

La expresión de Isaic no pasó desapercibida para Eren. Esperaba que todo concluyera bien. Como una premonición que le dejó una sensación terrible, imaginó a Levi queriéndolo matar por a Isaic sobre un deporte de combate de espadas.

– Utilizan trajes especiales para protegerse de no lastimarse.

– ¡Eso es aún mejor! – Se entusiasmó más. – ¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad sabe combatir esgrima! ¡¿Quién ganó, señor Eren Jaeger?!

– ¿Eh? – Eren rió. – Continuaré la historia...

" _Al ingresar al mismo, la pequeña figura del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, vistiendo las típicas ropas blancas y la careta del deporte, asaltó a su contrincante. El comandante predijo de quién se trataba al observar que los otros tres soldados del escuadrón estaban descansando y lo saludaron en su típica posición de soldados: el oponente del soldado era un tipo hablador que siempre terminaba por morder su lengua. Se movía con rapidez, demostrando el cuidado en que los tocados*_ _²_ _de su enemigo no lo alcanzaran._

– _Es el último round, comandante… ¿Necesitaba algo? – Preguntó con amabilidad la única señorita del escuadrón. Una joven de baja estatura y delgada, de cabello color anaranjado._

– _Tengo que hablar con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Así que lo esperaré._

 _La chica y los otros dos asintieron, haciéndole un lugar en la banca. El enfrentamiento era digno de ver. Una vez entrado en el combate el soldado más fuerte intentaba realizar golpes rectos a la cazoleta*_ _²_ _de su subordinado y luego decidía cómo era mejor atacarlo. Para su dificultad, el adversario le hacía frente con los contraataques. Por lo que se dificultaba llegar a tocarlo con la punta, filo o contrafilo de su sable*_ _² en la zona habilitada: de la cintura para arriba. En la mayoría de sus entrenamientos elegían luchar con espadas, cuyo toque válido se realizaba con la punta. El cansancio de ambos hacía que el miembro del escuadrón de el soldado más fuerte, descendiera su velocidad y bajara la guardia, obteniendo sobre su pecho o brazos varios toques._ "

– ¿No va a contarme quién ganó?

– ¿No te parece interesante escuchar acerca de la pelea con espadas? – Re-preguntó Eren, intentando calmar la ansiedad del niño. Cada vez que lo interrumpía con sus aceleradas preguntas quería abrazarlo fuertemente y enseñarle a ser paciente.

– Bueno sí... ¡Quiero saber si ganó el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad!

– Me convences... Pasaré a ello...

" _La dificultad estaba a otro nivel, pero ambos se lucían bien. El cronómetro de los observadores marcaba 2:50 minutos cuando el cable registró un ganador: el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había llegado a 15 toques válidos._

– _¿De nuevo perdí? – El joven que retó al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se quitó su máscara, rebelando su cabello castaño y las arrugas al costado de su boca._

– _Te enfrentaste a Heichou... – Consoló la chica de cabello naranja, acercándole una botella de agua. – ¿Qué más esperabas?_ "

– ¿Quién es Heichou? – Fue la primer pregunta ni bien Eren se detuvo un segundo a respirar.

– Así es como es llamado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad por quienes tiene a su cargo.

– ¿Ellos son sus amigos? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

– Bueno, no tanto como sus amigos... Más bien sus camaradas.

– ¿Ellos lo quieren?

– Claro que le tienen aprecio. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad inspira respeto y devoción porque es alguien muy fuerte, realmente.

– ¡Siga, señor Eren Jaeger!

" _Por otro lado, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se quitó los guantes protectores de su uniforme, tomó una toalla blanca a un lado y secó el sudor de su frente y cuello. Se acercó al comandante._

– _Oh, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento._

– _Terminamos por hoy. – Avisó a su escuadrón._

 _Los cuatro integrantes lo saludaron en posición al grito de "¡hai!" y se marcharon a las duchas._

– _Soldad-..._

– _Lo escucho, comandante. – Lo interrumpió. Esperaba desde que envió a sus subordinados a descansar que su superior le hablara._

– _Ah... – Sonrió preparándose. – Verá... El titán líder ha tenido algunos problemas con un titán joven... – El soldado más fuerte sólo miró al comandante por el rabillo de sus ojos. – Los de la policía militar no han estado haciendo un buen trabajo. Necesita de usted. Mañana partirá para allá con su escuadrón._

– _¿Qué clase de problemas?_

– _Principalmente de comportamiento._

– _¿Cuánto tiempo será?_

– _Hasta que el titán mejore su conducta. No es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer. – Agregó. – A partir de mañana están exentos de las actividades de las tropas._

– _¿Por qué nosotros?_

– _El titán líder pidió específicamente por 'el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad'._

 _El soldado no tuvo más que preguntar, por lo que saludó a su superior llevándose el puño derecho a su pecho y se adelantó._ "

Eren notaba que Isaic comenzaba a bostezar cada determinada cantidad de tiempo. Por momentos sus ojitos se entrecerraban. A pesar de estar entusiasmado con la historia y preguntar al respecto, impacientándose, seguramente en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

" _Al día siguiente, a la salida del sol el escuadrón del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y dos nuevos integrantes se enlistaron en sus caballos para salir de las murallas hacia el territorio titánico. Una era la molesta mujer de anteojos que estaba obsesionada con los gigantes, y el otro era su compañero. Un hombre que parecía sobreprotegerla y era muy bueno con los dibujos._ "

– ¡Recuerdo a la soldado de anteojos! – Interrumpió despertándose, más emocionado. – ¡Ella ayudó al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad para recuperar a sus amigos!

– Y muchas tierras que le pertenecían a la humanidad… – Isaic asintió con su cabeza y su sonrisa.

" _El comandante insisitó en que serían útiles para estudiar las mejores formas de cumplir con la misión. Se reunieron con tres integrantes de la Policía Militar, quiénes los guiaron hasta el lugar de entrenamiento del titán novato. Al llegar, el titán líder les dio la bienvenida. Les indicó en dónde convivirían ellos. Era una "casa" como la definió el titán, pero para los humanos, lucía como un castillo. Era incluso más alta que el cuartel dentro de los muros._

– _Fue construida por nuestros titanes de menor tamaño, ellos colaboran mucho con este tipo de construcciones especiales para pequeños seres como ustedes. – Se rió, jactándose de su gran tamaño. – Espero sea lo suficientemente acogedora para ustedes. Esto es sólo un poco de mi agradecimiento por ayudarnos._

 _El titán líder tenía mucho aprecio por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. El diálogo había llevado a un acuerdo que hasta ahora, ninguna de las partes había roto, y eso era muy valioso para él._

– _¿Dónde se encuentra el titán que hay que educar? – Preguntó el soldado, luego de que todo su escuadrón ingresó en el castillo._

– _Momentáneamente está con los soldados de la Policía Militar._

– _Me gustaría verlo inmediatamente._ "

– Señor Eren Jaeger. – Eren se detuvo y se mantuvo atento a la próxima pregunta. – ¿Ese es el titán aprendiz?

– Si.

– ¿Por qué le dicen novato?

– Pues, porque necesita entrenarse para ser cada vez mejor en sus tareas.

– ¿Él y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se llevarán bien?

– Debes esperar para saber eso, pequeño… – Le sonrió e invitó a escuchar la continuación de la historia.

– Dígamelo ahora...

– Ellos serán grandes amigos, Isaic.

" _Y así fue, el titán líder guió al soldado hacia un lugar específico dentro del bosque. Una zona algo despejada de árboles, con forma cuadrada. En una arista, corría un lago. Cuando el soldado vio al titán, pudo percibir más que sólo un gigante indisciplinado._

 _El titán se encontraba de pie y los soldados querían que se sentara. Como primera medida, le gritaban y lo intentaban amarrar con cuerdas. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad negó con la cabeza. Con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional se subió hasta la rama del árbol que estaba más cerca del titán. Por algo se llamaban gigantes. Sus grandes ojos eran verdes y estaban delimitados por una gruesa capa de piel oscura en los bordes de sus párpados. Sus orejas eran grandes y puntiagudas, al igual que su nariz, como las de un duende. Sus dientes eran enormes, y cuando abría su boca para gruñir o gritar, realmente lo preocupaba._

– _¡Oye! – Llamó su atención. – ¡Debes sentarte!_

 _El soldado le mostró que se sentó en la rama que lo sostenía y entonces el titán lo imitó, sumiso. Lo que dejó boquiabiertos a todos. Desde el lugar en dónde estaba sentado, siguió con sus ojos cómo el humano descendió hasta el suelo. Pero los humanos no contaban con que cuando el soldado se dirigiera a ellos para hablarles, el titán perdería el control._

 _Se irguió, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y comenzando a gritar y sacudir su cuerpo, soltándose de todas las cuerdas con la que lo habían intentado amarrar antes. Cómo si padeciera un ataque de ira. La vibración que generaban sus gritos parecía hacer temblar el piso._

– _¡Heichou! – Su subordinada de cabello naranja desenvainó sus espadas, lista para atacar al titán en caso de que decidiera hacer algo._ "

– ¡¿El titán aprendiz lastimará al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?! – Isaic se sentó en la cama muy preocupado.

Eren lo recostó nuevamente, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– No, nadie va a herirse. – O, si no, Levi Ackerman lo mataría y lo enterraría con sus propias manos.

– ¿Los soldados no usarán sus tácticas de esgrima?

Eren se sorprendió, Isaic realmente le ponía atención a lo que decía. Al menos lo recordaba durante la historia. En ese momento le entraron ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente.

– No lo harán. Ya verás por qué.

"– _¡Debe alejarse de él! ¡Es peligroso! – Le advirtió otro de sus compañeros, un joven de cabello negro, mostrando sus hojas afiladas._

– _¡Está muy cerca suyo, Heichou! – Su compañero se mordió la lengua luego de intentar que se alejara._

– _¡Silencio! – Gritó el soldado más fuerte a su escuadrón. – ¡Ustedes deberían alejarse y dejar de mostrar esas espadas!_

 _Los soldados no le hicieron caso a su capitán. Entre los gritos y movimientos bruscos del titán y los nervios de la situación, no lograron una buena comunicación. Al final, el titán se soltó completamente y se marchó corriendo en la dirección opuesta al río._

– _¡No debe mantenerse tan cerca del titán novato, Heichou! – Lo regañaron sus compañeros._

– _Lo vieron... ¿Verdad? – Se rió maniáticamente la loca de anteojos._

 _Obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo la del titán líder._

– _¿Qué cosa? – El soldado más fuerte alzó su mano para que nadie se atreviera a interrumpir._

– _Ese titán imitó perfectamente al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Se acomodó sus cristalinos lentes, reflejando la luz que les iluminó con el sol. – Ese es un_ _titán aprendiz_ _."_

– ¿Eso es todo, señor Eren Jaeger? – Los ojos del pequeño lagrimeaban del sueño que tenía.

– Pues no... El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad le enseñó muchas cosas al titán aprendiz. – Contó con una sonrisa, enternecido de esas hermosas lagrimillas que se escapaban. Las secó una a una con sus dedos.

El niño se quedó en silencio, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, esperando por más.

" _El hecho de que el titán imitara al soldado, le dio varias ideas para comenzar con la educación. El compañero de la_ _cuatro ojos_ _había logrado dibujarlo perfectamente en el momento en que se sentó. La realidad es que aunque él no se había percatado, el titán lo observaba fijamente. Se preguntó qué otras cosas sería capaz de imitar._

 _Lo indescifrable para él, era por qué se alteró tanto cuando bajó del árbol. Eso era algo que, aunque le preguntó a sus compañeros, desconcertaba a todos._ "

– ¿Por qué era, señor Eren Jaeger?

– Bueno, el titán aprendiz estuvo un tiempo tratando con humanos. Éstos, en sus intentos de enseñarle, no lo trataban muy bien.

– ¿Le decían cosas feas? – Esa respuesta no le gustó al niño, ya que hizo un mohín.

– Más bien, las formas no eran correctas. Los soldados de la Policía Militar lo intentaban con sogas o sin darle su espacio suficiente para aprender a hacer lo que le pedían. – Explicó Eren, intentando salir de ese lío. – En cambio, el soldado más fuerte se había subido a una rama de un árbol. Se encontraba cerca suyo cuando dio la orden.

– ¡Eso es bueno! – Sonrió. – ¡Seguro el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad lo logrará!

" _La primera medida que tomó, era que cada vez que se acercaran a intentar establecer algún vínculo, lo harían entre pocas personas. Los únicos que siempre estarían presentes, serían él y la loca de anteojos. El dibujante podía permanecer a cierta distancia lo suficientemente grande para que el titán no lo tenga en cuenta y a su vez, lo suficientemente cercano para poder dibujarlo._

 _Pasaron algunos días. El titán líder realmente dejó en las manos del soldado el cuidado del titán aprendiz, cómo empezaron a llamarlo luego de observar su capacidad para imitar las acciones. En tres días, el titán se sentaba si Heichou se lo ordenaba, se ponía de pie luego de determinada señal, era capaz de ordenar objetos por tamaño, si se le mostraba primero como hacerlo._

 _La soldado de anteojos se sentía muy orgullosa del progreso del titán aprendiz._ "

Isaic se había quedado dormido. Eren sonrió y acarició la frente del niño, desordenándole el cabello con lentitud. Le derretía el alma, su voluntad de continuar escuchando la historia hasta caer rendido a los sueños. No se había detenido justamente por ese motivo. No recuerda muchas cosas de su infancia, pero quedarse dormido en compañía de alguien que te mima y quiere, era valioso; y ahora se da cuenta. Isaic lo llena con esas miradas atentas, esos comentarios y preguntas curiosas; con su pequeño cariño le enseña cómo es ser incondicional.  
La lluvia había cesado, mientras le narraba la historia a Isaic había percibido que descendía su intensidad hasta hacerse nula, en ese momento. Lo que le alegraba, odiaba los domingos lluviosos: se suspendían los shows en el parque y era increíblemente aburrido, ya que poca gente asistía.

¿Qué haría ahora? Le avergonzaba regresar a la cama junto a Levi, ya que no sabe ni cómo es que llegó hasta ahí. Pero ya se había ido. ¿Sería capaz de poder quedarse a su lado?

– ¿Te quedarás ahí mucho tiempo más? – Resonó una voz, desde la puerta de la habitación.

Eren dio un precipitado salto, ahogando un agudo grito de susto. ¿Por qué siempre se asustaba con él? ¿Tanto bajaba su guardia? ¿Nunca se le iría la sorpresa al escuchar su voz?

– S-señor Ackerman... – Lo miró, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Él aún sentado junto a Isaic. – ¿Hace mucho está ahí?

El calor subió por sus mejillas, ¿cuánto había escuchado? No es que haya dicho algo raro, sólo le contaba una historia al niño. Pero es que igual le apenaba un poco que él la escuchara.

– Desde que comenzó la historia... – Contestó seriamente, cruzando sus brazos.

– Ah... – Se rió en voz baja. – Entonces lo despertamos...

– Te caíste de la cama. – Eren se sonrojó torpemente, mientras evadía la mirada de Levi. – ¿Vamos a dormir?

– ¡¿Dd-dormir?!

Aquella pregunta no podía ser tomada a la ligera por Eren. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando Levi dio un bostezo y se giró para regresar a su habitación. Su corazón se sacudía en su pecho mientras veía la firme espalda de Levi y su perezoso caminar de regreso. Él le encantaba, era tal y cual la primera vez. Su piel estaba helada, pero por dentro quemaba como fuego; se sentía inmensamente pequeño; vulnerable y sensible.

Su invitación era tentadora.

– No vas a dormir sentado ahí. – Giró sólo su rostro y lo vio de costado. – Si sigues descalzo te resfriarás.

– ¡P-pero y-yo...! – Intentó susurrar para no despertar al niño.

– Ya estás aquí, pronto serán las cinco y media de la mañana, quédate.

Su invitación era segura y no parecía tener otra opción. Dio una última caricia en la mejilla blanca de Isaic y se puso de pie, apagando la lámpara del buró. Dio rápidos pasos para alcanzarlo.

Estaba hipnotizado, Levi se veía guapísimo a esa hora. Tenía el cabello un poco despeinado, debía ser por las almohadas. Aunque antes creía que por lo lacio, nunca se movía de su lugar. Le parecía que los impulsos de su piel, sobrepasarían al autocontrol sobre su cuerpo y se abrazaría a su espalda, o tal vez algo más.

– Isaic ya tira de la cadena solo. – Comentó Eren, temblando, intentando romper el silencio.

En esos dos meses que no los había visto… ¿Cuántas cosas más habrían cambiado en el niño? Era real que lo había notado apenas más alto y con su rostro expresaba muchas más cosas de las que creía: impaciencia, duda, felicidad, atención, entendimiento, decepción. Y motones de cosas que seguramente había aprendido de ver a Armin, de las historias que él le cuenta o, en las caricaturas de la televisión.

– Tienes razón. Hace poco se decidió. – Hablaba pausadamente. – "Papá, hoy tiraré la cadena" me dijo.

Eren rió suavemente, tapándose la boca para no excederse en el volumen. Levi imitaba muy bien a Isaic. Hasta pudo imaginarse la determinación del niño en el énfasis de su voz.

– Realmente suena como Isaic...

Sería natural que el padre supiera cómo habla su hijo, lo ve y escucha cada día.

Llegaron a la habitación, estaba la luz encendida. En la oscuridad, Eren no había notado el color crema de la pared, ni el blanco de las cortinas, que estaban abiertas pero las ventanas oscurecidas por los postigones, en las dos mesitas a ambos lados de la cama había veladores; del lado de Levi, una foto familiar de una pareja con un bebé y el reloj de números verdes. Respiró hondo sintiendo su interior arrugarse. Un espejo frente a la cama sobre una cómoda de madera negra, al igual que las mesas de cama, con algunos adornos. Eren se detuvo al ingresar en la alcoba.

– ¿Apagas la luz...? – Levi encendió la lámpara y giró a ver a Eren de pie en la puerta. – Eren... – Llamó su atención, fríamente.

– ¡¿Sí?! – Se achicó de hombros, asustado.

– ¿Te incomoda dormir conmigo?

¿Qué clase de disparate le estaba preguntando? ¿Cómo responder que "¡claro que no!" sin que eso suene como "dormir junto a usted ha de ser mi primer sueño hecho realidad"? Tenía que pensar en una buena respuesta, controlar el latir de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo y también la expresión de su rostro, todo eso y a demás mantenerse cuerdo para no pasar vergüenza frente a Levi, quién lo invitó a su tibia cama valerosamente.

– ¡N-no! – Sus manos temblando lograron tocar el interruptor, pero sus pies se movieron herméticamente hasta el lado en el que había estado acostado anteriormente y se sentó en el lugar tapando sus piernas con las cobijas. Observó la rara forma en la que estaban dispuestas las sábanas.

– No mires la cama como si fuera un desastre. – Dijo en tono severo. – Esto pasó porque me destapaste.

– ¿De verdad hice eso? – Eren tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, avergonzado, pidiéndole a los dioses que cuando se fuera de la casa Ackerman, se llevaran su vida. Luego la ladeó a un lado y vio que Levi se había sentado a su lado.

– Sí. – Y se miraron cortamente, a los ojos.

Ambos desviaron sus miradas al frente de la cama, Eren miró hacia abajo y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

– Lo siento. – Murmuró.

– Ya había notado que te movías mucho. – Salvó, estudiándolo por el rabillo de su ojo. – Desde el momento en que te recosté hasta que vine a dormir, cambiaste de posición 5 veces. Y no quisiera saber cuántas veces más no vi.

– ¿U-usted me trajo hasta aquí? – Tenía la pequeña impresión de que se durmió en el peor momento de su vida. Y luego de escuchar eso, lo confirmó.

– No levitaste, mocoso.

Levi frunció el ceño y se recostó. Eren sólo lo miró hasta que Levi, desde su lugar, le levantó la mirada. Esa mirada neutra, pero que no se le hacía en absoluto vacía. Eren realmente se esforzaba por reconocer sus acciones, sus significados. Quería todo de Levi sin detenerse a pensar en qué ocurriría cuando llegara el momento y, probablemente, se quedaría sin nada. Esa foto en la mesa le ataba cadenas a sus manos. No le daban celos: esa es la familia de Levi; lo que lo perturbaba era cuáles eran los pensamientos que Levi tendría al respecto. Los pensamientos que Levi tenía de la esposa que tuvo y que falleció; y le desgarraba que existiera la posibilidad de que conservara sentimientos por ella. Que aún sufriera la pérdida le hacía sentir triste.

– Realmente les causé muchos problemas esta noche.

– Mi hijo no se hubiera quedado satisfecho si te ibas.

– Intentaba mantenerse despierto para escuchar la historia del titán aprendiz. – Recordó con una sonrisa, continuaba jugando con sus dedos. – Pero al final se quedó dormido.

– ¿Le faltaba mucho al cuento?

– Y... Algo... – Eren se recostó mirando de frente a Levi, con sus manos entre su mejilla y la almohada. – Puedo contársela en la mañana u otro día.

– Exactamente, estoy seguro de que no la olvidará. – Suspiró.

Ambos estaban enfrentados, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Eren se sintiera sin él. Sentía cosquillas en todo su cuerpo. Consideraba que esta era la primera vez que él y Levi se encontraban completamente solos. En su corazón brillaba la esperanza de poder estrechar su vínculo. Que lo tenga en cuenta, así no sea románticamente. Llamar su atención de alguna manera.

– Sé que debe estar acostumbrado a escuchar esto, y que no sonará más especial porque lo diga yo... – Eren respiró hondo. – Pero Isaic es un niño excelente. Hace un buen trabajo, señor Ackerman.

– ¿Qué es hacer un buen trabajo? – Se preguntó en voz alta. – La infancia de mi hijo es solo una, Isaic no volverá a vivir otro día como hoy. A veces quisiera saber si las decisiones que tomo son correctas.

– No conozco a nadie que esté desconforme con las cosas que ha podido hacer o no de pequeño... – Lo quiso consolar.

– Si fuese como dices… Hago un gran trabajo al criarlo. Pero no lo hago solo, tengo a mi madre y a Hanji.

– Dos personas que se encuentran en vínculo directo con Isaic. Ellas pueden darle una buena opinión al respecto de sus decisiones. – Asintió. – No lo juzgarán. A demás, Isaic las quiere mucho. – Agregó.

– Siempre me pregunto si no necesitará de su madre...

– Seguro que la necesita. – Eren alargó su rostro en un disimulado puchero. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no necesite de usted también.

– Yo le he fallado. – Dijo en voz baja.

– No le creo… – Se rió Eren, pero el otro lo miró seriamente, sin cambiar su postura. – No es así… ¿Cuándo podría haberle fallado?

– Cuando ella murió no podía con nada. – Evadió la mirada de Eren, recostándose sobre su espalda para ver al techo. Llevó uno de sus brazos a la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su flequillo. – Isaic apenas iba a cumplir un año y necesitaba mucha atención que yo no le podía dar. Vivíamos en la casa que habíamos comprado para estar los tres. Era difícil para mí ocuparme de todo. Entre Hanji y mi madre me convencieron de que dejáramos de vivir solos.

– Imagino que han de haber sido días difíciles. – Susurró sin ánimos de interrumpirlo, pero que Levi hablara de esa forma tan triste, de un momento importante de su vida inevitablemente lo ponía mal. – Eso no estaba en sus manos, señor Ackerman. No podría culparse por estar afectado o triste…

– Cuando me quedaba dormido lo hacía por muchas horas, aunque Isaic llorara no me despertaba. Era como si no lo escuchara. – Explicó. – Solía llegar tarde a trabajar por quedarme dormido. En la empresa no tenía problemas, mi jefe estaba al tanto y me había movido los cargos transitoriamente. Pero en casa quién se encargaba de mi hijo era mi madre… – Ladeó su cabeza y notó que Eren le miraba con atención. – Ella o Hanji lo cuidaban en las tardes, durante el último trimestre de embarazo de Hanji y los primeros meses de Alicia, Isaic se quedaba con ellos. Mi madre también tenía que trabajar. Aún ahora no sé como agradecer la ayuda que me dieron en ese tiempo.

Para Eren, mirar a Levi ahora era algo completamente diferente. Levi le estaba mostrando una parte de él que jamás imaginó que conocería. Una parte de él que le intrigaba, que le desgarraba y que hacía que lo quiera cuidar. Tal vez para Levi esa había sido una gran caída, pero había tropezado con una piedra una vez, era sólo eso.

– ¿Quiere convencerme de retractarme? – Eren intentó sonreír. Sin retomar, ni resaltar la tristeza que ha de haber pasado. – Usted hace un gran trabajo como padre de Isaic. Carga con muchas responsabilidades en sus hombros y aún así, da lo mejor para hacerlo bien.

– Solamente quiero que me tenga en cuenta cuando necesite a su padre. – Suspiró.

– Por supuesto que lo hará. – Un mechón de cabello negro estaba entrecruzado con otro. Acercó su mano lentamente y los acomodó. Aunque le gustaba mucho, que Levi estuviera despeinado se le hacía extraño. – ¿Por qué cree que no?

– Uno no sabe cómo es ser padre antes de serlo, mocoso. – Levi giró sobre su cuerpo, recargándose en sus codos.

– De solo escuchar a Isaic… – Interrumpió antes que dijera algo más. – Diciendo "mi papá" cada tres oraciones puedo deducir que usted lo hace bien. No importa si lo decide por bien o por mal. Si lo hace con o sin ayuda. Ha sido difícil, pero aquí está.

Se le acabaron las ideas para convencerlo de lo contrario. Quería que sus palabras llegaran a Levi, hacerle saber que las cosas no son como cree. Levi estaba sorprendido, lo miró. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por un momento.

Eren lucía sus verdes ojos acuosos, estaba a punto de llorar, Levi se detuvo a pensar. Era una expresión en su rostro que no quería volver a ver jamás. ¿Por qué lloraba Eren? No quería darle lástima, por lo que respondió no era eso lo que sentía, no se apenó y ya, habló con él; ni quería entristecerlo. La conversación simplemente había desembocado en sus profundos pensamientos, esos que sólo guarda para sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que sólo quería asegurarse de que Eren no se hiciera ideas equivocadas sobre la forma en la que él es padre. Que aunque parece, no está solo y que recibe más ayuda de la que debería. ¿Habría dicho algo muy triste? ¿Cuándo? Él había intentado animarlo desde que se inició el tema y estaba ahí, disimulando sonreír y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– No llores, te pondrás más mocoso… – Resopló tranquilo.

– Usted me llama mocoso a mí, pero su hijo es más pequeño que yo. – Desafió con las lágrimas cayendo en su rostro y una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es un mocoso? – Levantó un poco su cuerpo para acercarse a Eren, con su mano derecha tomó el cabello castaño entre sus dedos y lo revolvió.

– Oh no, yo jamás diría eso de Isaic, señor Ackerman. – Intentaba soltarse. Pero no lo quería realmente: Levi lo estaba tocando. Y el tacto cada vez se volvía más extenso sobre su cabeza y sus grandes manos cada vez abarcaban más cabello castaño.

Luego del comentario, Levi bajó su rostro, en un sutil intento de ocultarse. Pero eso fue, sólo un intento. Eren por debajo de la mano de Levi observó y se quedó prendado de esos labios. Dejó de llorar, porque todo su interior se llenó de una abrumadora calidez. Sus hermosos ojos grisazulados entrecerrados y su ceño relajado. Estaba seguro que antes, en un fugaz instante, lo había visto así, pero esta vez era diferente. Era único; tan especial como él, que en ese lugar, en ese momento, le había mostrado una parte de su alma y ahora otra. _Le robó el corazón_ , todo su cuerpo y su alrededor se sintió temblar. " _Levi está sonriendo_ " se dijo a sí mismo, muchas veces. Las caricias en su cabello se mantenían, pero le permitían apreciarlo perfectamente desde debajo de ellas. No era aleboso, pero tampoco era discreto. Era una perfecta forma cóncava entre sus dos labios, enmarcaba el párpado inferior de sus ojos, sus pestañas y sus pómulos; resaltaba la punta de su nariz y las comisuras de sus labios; aclarecía los bordes de sus ojos. Jamás estuvo tan convencido de algo, como en ese momento: sus sentimientos eran de verdad. Sus palabras habían alcanzado a Levi y, simbólicamente le estaba devolviendo su gratitud. Nada existía, su corazón estaba detenido, igual que los números verdes del reloj despertador de Levi, su respiración había descendido al punto de lo indispensable. No necesitaba más que esa sonrisa del otro lado de la mano de Levi tocándole la cabeza. No necesitaba nada más para mantenerse vivo. Porque así era: " _Levi está sonriendo por mí_ ".

– Pues sí, Isaic es un mocoso. – Dijo pensativo. Dejó de revolverle el cabello y alejó su mano de Eren. – Pero es mío. Y es mi responsabilidad limpiarle los mocos.

Se miraron por unos minutos, Levi ya no sonreía pero aún así no había regresado a fruncir su ceño. Eren todavía no perdía aquél brillo en sus ojos, parpadeaba poco en su afán de mirarlo lo más que pudiera. Porque no quería perderse ni por fracción de segundo de Levi. Sonrió avergonzado al caer en la cuenta de que sólo se miraban. Por un segundo no recordaba de qué estaban hablando. Sonrió inocentemente. Se encontraba junto a Levi, pero estaba perdido en él.

Eren ya no lloraba, su semblante incluso se había tranquilizado. Levi se sentía raro, le había tocado el cabello, sintiéndolo nuevamente suave y agradable. En su cuerpo sentía algo de electricidad y en los ojos de Eren veía ese mundo de verde, luminoso y cristalino por la humedad de las lágrimas, cálido, feliz. No quería despreciarlo ahora que lo estaban mirando y le permitían encontrarse allí. Sentía alivio, no sabía exactamente si por haber dicho lo que dijo, por que Eren le había hecho bien o porque Eren había vuelto a sonreír.

– Lo que quería decir hace un momento es que… Tal vez usted no puede ocupar el lugar su madre, nadie puede hacerlo. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Pero no por eso lo querrá menos. Al contrario. Él lo tiene a usted, y usted a él.

¿Qué había en sus miradas que no podían separarse? Levi no quería ocultar sus ojos para mirarlo y Eren parecía aguantarle la mirada. Un brillo infinito destellaba en esos ojos verdes, sería el sol de su mundo. El sol de Eren, que resplandece en el cielo del mundo que hay dentro de sus ojos; del que se siente parte en este momento.

– Eres un mocoso que puede decir cosas muy profundas. – Concluyó y devolvió su mirada al techo. Dio un bostezo. – Ya, ahora a dormir mocoso.

– Está bien. – Sonrió. Levi había regresado.

Y así le gustaba más que nunca. Levi estiró su brazo para alcanzar el interruptor del velador, lo apagó y se acomodó sobre su lado izquierdo, hacia el lado de Eren. Se miraron y pudieron verse. Por los espacios de las maderas de los postigones, empezaba a ingresar la luz del día.

– Eren.

– ¿Sí? – Le miró curioso.

– Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches, señor Ackerman.

Levi cerró sus ojos, pero Eren no. Todo su interior estaba lo suficientemente alborotado como para no sentir sueño, sabía que no se dormiría teniendo a Levi frente a él, mucho menos teniendo a Levi dormido frente a él. Pronto su respiración se apaciguó y su cuerpo se relajó.

En esa posición, los rayos de luz cruzaban su rostro. Su cabello caía hacia atrás y hacia abajo, mostrando completamente su frente. Eren parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose si eso era real.

 _Claro que es real, idiota._

No estaba cansado, ni aburrido. Su intención inicial fue la de dejarse descubrir, pero fue él quién terminó descubriendo a Levi. Eren ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de estar en su presencia, y ahora no era diferente. Pero estaba vivo y dejaría todo tal y cual está, para siempre. Levi, con sus ojos cerrados, respiraba con lentitud inflando y desinflando su torso; sus labios, apenas abiertos, liberaban el aire de su cuerpo emitiendo un suave silbido. Esos labios finos y rosados, que atrapan sus ojos y le hacen agua la boca. Le encanta cuando por esos labios se emite su voz, aunque no le esté hablando a él; cuando habla y se ven sus dientes, pequeños y derechos.

Un impulso desmedido de tocarlo recorría sus manos y lo llenaba de impaciencia. Ese era su paraíso y su castigo. Se acomodó con lentitud más cerca. Recorrió con su mirada cada línea de su rostro, desde sus cejas bajando por su nariz y las pestañas, cortas pero arqueadas, azabache intenso. A un lado sus orejas, pequeñas; sus lóbulos, perfectamente redondeados ¿cómo sería susurrarles? Sus mejillas pálidas y lisas ¿cómo se sentiría besarlas? ¿Cómo no se enamoraría de él? Si cada vez que lo mira, el mundo se vuelve de él y para él; si con cada respiración que da su corazón bombea en su pecho cada vez más fuerte.

Aunque sólo podía ver su cuello y hombros, no le costaba imaginarse lo que había bajo la ropa con la que estaba durmiendo. ¿Cuándo duerme solo usará tanta, también? ¿En verano usará esa molesta remera? Se mordió el labio inferior por si el dolor le hacía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas raras.

Lo quería, quería a Levi de tantas maneras. Le encantaba esa forma en la que él se comunica, de manera distante pero no ignorante; su forma de mirar, detenidamente cada cosa, con atención; su manera de ser el papá de Isaic. Le fascinaba la forma en la que Levi tenía cuidado con detalles que sólo un padre tiene: "yo me bañaré después", "si sigues descalzo te enfermarás".

¿Y si se acercaba y probaba de esa boca? ¿Y si lo despertaba sólo para decirle "te quiero"? ¿Y si simplemente se hacía el dormido y se acercaba al punto de abrazarlo y tocarle el trasero? ¡No podría culparlo! "Estaba dormido, lo siento". Daría media vuelta y esperaría a que Levi durmiera de nuevo para probar algún nuevo truco.

La luz se hacía cada vez más intensa. Se acomodó boca abajo, con su cabeza de lado para continuar mirándolo y viendo cómo los débiles rayos del sol tocaban en él. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, ni su sueño más feliz podría superar el presente. Pero sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, débilmente.

Los abría, parpadeando con fuerza para humectarlos correctamente y que lo mantengan despierto. Levi se movió lentamente, acurrucó más sus piernas y colocó una de sus manos bajo la almohada. Eren sonrió, ¿era de este mundo enamorarse así?

 _No se cierren, ojos… No te duermas, Eren Jaeger…_

Su teléfono, a sus espaldas sobre la mesa de luz marcaba la entrada de una llamada.

.

.

Despertó con el sonido de unos cortos pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta de su habitación. Giró su cabeza y estaba ahí. Isaic en pijama y descalzo, sosteniendo su titán aprendiz.

– Papá… – Susurró.

– Ven. – Invitó.

Isaic gateó desde la punta de la cama por entremedio de los dos cuerpos y se metió en el calor de las cobijas. Levi le echó el pelo hacia atrás y besó su frente. Eran las 9 de la mañana.

– ¿Mh? – Eren entreabrió sus ojos y sonrió de costado a ambos Ackerman.

Isaic giró y se acurrucó contra Eren, quién pasó un brazo por encima del niño y acarició su espalda, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para continuar durmiendo. El infante cerró sus ojos y pronto se durmió.

Ahora él, que había recostado a Eren en su cama y había dormido junto a él para que no durmiera con su hijo, porque le daba celos, se enfrentaba a la imagen que no quería ver. Se sentía bien, no quería separarlos; le alegraba que Eren estuviera ahí, queriendo hacerlos un poquito más felices.

De todo lo que había ocurrido… ¿A qué se habría referido Hanji cuando le dijo que lo mirara bien? Exhaló aire por la nariz conteniendo su felicidad.

En la mañana, tal vez en la tarde lo pensaría mejor. Ahora quería disfrutar de su día de descanso y dormirse.

Continuará...

* * *

 ***¹** : Capítulos 11 y 12: Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou.

Lo sé, no está tan largo como otros... Pero lo quería igual de feliz que el capítulo anterior... El próximo no va a estar taaaaaaan fluffff... Espero eso no los desanime! :D

Ahora que sabemos un poco del titán aprendiz, preparé un mini (mini=1800w-shot) especial sobre él y Levi. Todo surgió porque me mostraron unas imágenes en las que un chibi titán Eren estaba con Levi y dije ¿Por qué no?  
Pueden saltárselo, están en todo su derecho de hacerlo!

 **ESPECIAL "EL SEÑOR EREN JAEGER" #1** **:** Día de limpieza. _El titán aprendiz persigue a papá._  
Las imágenes que inspiraron las subí en twitter con el Hashtag #ChibiTitánEren si quieren verlas.

Todo ocurre por una razón, Levi Ackerman

Fecha festiva, Levi tenía el día libre en el trabajo, Isaic tenia el día libre en el kinder. Las familias estaban invitadas a pasar y presenciar una charla acerca del festejo. Levi, no era tan antipático en ese sentido, siempre presenciaba los actos de su hijo, pero esta vez, lo dejaría pasar. Pocas veces se le da que en mitad de semana puede descansar en su casa y aprovechar el tiempo con Isaic.

Se despertó a media mañana y abrió las ventanas, el día estaba nublado y el viento se cuelaba entre las cortinas. Desayunó aún en pijamas y luego se vistió. Con un pañuelo blanco se cubrió la cabeza y con otro, su nariz. No faltó oportunidad de ponerse sus guantes de limpieza. Empezó reuniendo ropa para lavar. Siguió en su habitación, retirando las sábanas y dejando ventilar el colchón mientras barría y pasaba un trapo por sobre las superficies removiendo el polvo con un spray "ultra brillante". Sintió sed, por lo que dejó su tarea un momento.

Se entretuvo en la cocina con una asquerosa mancha de grasa en el anafe. " _La mierda esa_ " no salía con nada, lo intentó con varios productos: detergente, desengrasante líquido, en gel, un producto algo más espeso, pero aún así, sin efectos. Desesperanzado revisó todas las fechas de caducidad de aquellos limpiadores: todos gozaban de vida útil. Cuando se cansó, optó por calentar agua y echarla sobre la superficie, ya grumosa. Esperó un momento y al pasar la esponja, la mancha se removió fácilmente.

Satisfecho por hacer desaparecer aquella atrocidad de su vida, regresó a su habitación cargando con un trapeador. Empezó de un extremo al otro, al llegar de su lado de la cama, un objeto llamó su atención en el buró: era el muñeco de titán de Isaic.

En automático, el recuerdo de cierta persona que inventa historias de titanes a su hijo, llegó a su mente. Su voz, su sonrisa, su gracia. ¿Por qué su hijo le había llevado el titán a su habitación? Dejando el trapeador tomó el muñeco y lo llevo donde su hijo. El niño dormía profundamente abrazado al soldado, el compañero del titán. Lo llamó con sutileza, en un intento de verificar si realmente dormía o estaba fingiendo. El niño no mostró signos de estar despierto, de hecho, tenía su boca levemente abierta.

Dejó al aprendiz junto a su compañero, fuera de los brazos de su hijo, seguramente si despierta y lo ve, también lo abrazará. Pensando en que su hijo quería gastarle una broma regresó a su labor. Se quedó dormido en pleno chiste. Sonrió como es tan típico de él: sin sonreír, y continuó con el piso.

El siguiente lugar era el baño. Colocó desinfectante en los lugares que consideró necesario y dejó actuar un momento mientras se llevaba la alfombra para sacudirla en el patio. No tenia tanto polvillo, pero el era así, esa era su maña "o todo limpio o nada". Colgó la felpuda alfombra y regresó al cuarto de baño, y nuevamente estaba ahí: el titán aprendiz.

El titán aprendiz se caracterizaba por ser un bruto en potencia, todo ocurrió de esa forma hasta que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad llegó a controlarlo y, mágicamente, lograr por un instante, hacerlo obedecer. Era una historia linda la que Eren le contaba a su hijo, trataba sobre la disciplina, lo importante de el diálogo y la toma de decisiones. Al menos de eso por ahora. Vaya a saber qué cosas se guardaba la historia todavía. Estaba profundamente agradecido con Eren por tomarse el tiempo de consentir a su hijo con algunos aprendizajes nuevos, sonrisas, mimos y cosquillas. Después de todo, él quiere nada más que lo mejor para él y Eren es bueno.

Caminó pocos pasos hasta la habitación de su hijo.

– Hijo. – Lo llamó desde la puerta. Isaic se revolvió entre sus cobijas haciéndose una bolita. – Oi...

– ¿Qué pasa, papi? – Preguntó adormilado, entreabriendo sus hermosos ojitos.

– Ya es hora de que te despiertes, hijo. – Se acercó a la cama. – Este chico ha estado apareciéndose durante la mañana... ¿Sabes algo?

– ¡Titán aprendiz! – Exclamó el niño recibiendo el muñeco y abrazándolo.

– Es correcto que se mantenga junto a su amigo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Recomendó.

El niño asintió, entonces Levi lo dejó en su cama. Haraganeando un poco más antes de levantarlo. Al finalizar la limpieza del cuarto de baño continuó en la cocina. Luego sí, levantaría a Isaic para poder hacer su cama y limpiar todo. Lavaba los platos que dejó la noche anterior por encontrarse cansado. Cerró el grifo con su típico chirrido molesto y giró, secándose las manos con un trapo.

Sobre la mesa se encontraba el titán aprendiz. Lo miró, el muñeco parecía sonreír, a pesar de tener una cara horrible. Usaba el castaño cabello largo, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y su nariz también. ¿Por qué le permitía tener un muñeco tan feo a su hijo? ¿Por qué a pesar de ser tan feo, su nene lo amaba? Resopló. Lo tomó y lo miró bien. La realidad es que el titán aprendiz necesitaba una lavada. Tal vez era eso lo que su hijo le quería decir, dejándoselo en su camino.

Se asomó a la puerta de la habitación y llamó a su hijo.

– Le daré un baño al titán aprendiz. – Le avisó.

Su hijo asintió y se sentó en la cama, apreció todo su cabello parado. Como si hubiera metido los dedos en el enchufe. ¿De dónde había sacado ese pelo tan rebelde?

La limpieza del muñeco fue sencilla y rápida. Abrió el cierre que el titán tiene en su espalda, quitó el relleno y con jabón neutro le limpió el cuerpo. Supo que fue una buena idea, ya que las nubes comenzaron a disiparse y el sol brilló, alto en el cielo.

¿El titán aprendiz tendrá que bañarse? ¿El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tendrá que hacerlo? ¿Los titanes se bañan? ¿Transpirarán? A Levi le estaba entrando curiosidad por la historia, que Eren no haya terminado de contársela a su hijo le generaba intriga. Daba por sentado que si Eren decía algo equivocado le cortaría las bolas.

Aunque no creía que eso ocurriera. Eren había mostrado ser atento con detalles que pudieran corromper la infancia de _su bebé_. Con dificultades, trataba de no usar la violencia en su historia. ¿Qué pensará Eren? ¿Sabrá que si se equivoca, Levi es capaz de cualquier cosa? Seguro que sí.

Colgó el titán y regresó a sus labores. Isaic se levantó y jugó en la sala mientras que su papá limpiaba su habitación. Isaic se caracteriza por guardar todo luego de jugar, pero lo guarda todo desordenado. Las cartas del juego de la memoria desparramadas en su baúl, algunas piezas de rompecabezas se salían de sus cajas y quedaban en el fondo del mismo, entre sus autos pequeños y sus muñequitos de soldados. Se demoró un buen rato organizando los juguetes del niño.

Al mediodía preparó el almuerzo y almorzó con su hijo. Hablaron sobre nutrientes, vitaminas, minerales y alimentación. Isaic le preguntó a su padre si él fue pequeño en esas fotos que estaban en la casa de la abuela Kuchel y por sus juegos preferidos. Una pregunta bastante rara, a decir verdad. Levi contó a Isaic su pasión por los trenes. Kuchel lo llevaba a las vías del tren y él se volvía loco. Aunque ninguno estuviera saliendo o llegando, le gustaba mucho estar ahí, el ruido de las bocinas y la vibración de los andenes. Cuando había trenes que no salían, pedía permiso al guardia y le permitía entrar en ellos. Se sentaba y fingía que era un viajero. Que sólo llevaba una maleta y un sombrero.

– ¡Tal y como los misteriosos hombres de las películas! – Se entusiasmó. – No sabía que te gustaban los trenes, papá.

– Bueno, cuando era un ni-...

– Si quieres puedo acompañarte un día. – Le sonrió. – Jugaré contigo a ser viajeros. Seré tu acompañante. ¿Quieres?

A su hijo se le estaba pegando lo _tan propio de Eren Jaeger:_ ser un mocoso que dice cosas sin pensar en lo bonito que se siente oírlas. Aunque no estuvieran en un tren, Isaic era su acompañante, siempre. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ese era un juego de su infancia? ¿Cómo se sentiría volver a las vías del tren después de tantos años?

Luego del almuerzo colgó la ropa limpia, organizó la limpieza de la vajilla y barrió la sala, sacudió los sillones. Al volver a la cocina, notó el relleno del titán aprendiz sobre la mesa. Lo dejó ahí a propósito para acordarse de que debía rellenarlo nuevamente y devolvérselo a su hijo. Descolgó el muñeco, ya seco, y lo rellenó con cuidado de que no queden hundimientos en alguna zona de su cuerpo. Estaba impecable. Eren aparecía repentinamente en su mente. ¿Se encontraría bien el mocoso? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

– _¿Quién sería afortunado de estar en su presencia?_ **–**

Eren se había vuelto alguien importante para él. Apretó el estómago del titán aprendiz, conteniendo las ganas de ir por su teléfono celular y preguntarle cómo está. Levi quería ver a Eren, pero eso no significaba que fuera consciente de ello. Levi confundiría su ansiedad con dolor de estómago. Levi volvería a limpiar y olvidaría a Eren, durante un rato más.

Llevó el titán de regreso con su hijo. El niño lo olió y sonrió feliz.

Recibió una _llamada importante_ de Hanji, la mujer quería que cenaran en familia y los invitó a él y a Isaic a su casa. Antes de terminar de hablar, de reojo vio que su hijo caminaba en puntas de pie. Cargaba con su soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y el titán aprendiz estaba sentado sobre la mesa, apoyado en el centro.

– ¡Isaic! – Llamó firmemente. – Sisí, cuatro ojos. – Le respondió al teléfono. – Iré a las 8. Adiós.

El niño se tensó y robóticamente se miró a su padre. No quería que su padre lo regañara.

– Pa...

– Estás olvidando el titán aprendiz. – Lo tomó desde arriba de la mesa y se lo extendió. El niño apretó sus labios y lo aceptó entre sus brazos. – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es que el titán aprendiz me dijo que _quería pasar tiempo contigo..._

– ¿Conmigo? – Levi se arrodilló frente a su hijo. – Pero el titán aprendiz tiene que estar con su amigo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Eren te dijo que serán amigos ¿no es así?

– Sí...

– Entonces permite que ellos estén juntos.

– Está bien, papá. – El niño sonrió, se estiró y dio un abrazó a su padre.

Él quería saber de qué forma **el titán aprendiz y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad** se harán amigos.

* * *

Respuestas a reviews anónimos:

 **YuukiNii:** Jajaja, qué bueno que te reconociste. A mí me gusta mucho responder a los reviews, es mi forma de agradecerle a cada lector, que deja uno, que haya leído un capítulo nuevo en mi historia y que se haya tomado el tiempo de escribirme su opinión. Ya que me hacen tan feliz, devolver un poco de la felicidad que ustedes me dan.  
El capítulo 8, fue el capítulo de Levi. Completamente. Estaba decidido que iba a tener mucho de su punto de vista y mucho de él y Eren relacionándose. Igual que en este 9, pero ya abordado desde otra perspectiva.  
El final del capítulo 8 ha de haber sido el mejor final de todos los capítulos del fic en lo que va... No sé que te parecerá el de este 9, pero a mí me parece que el 8 estaba impecable. Quería hace mucho tiempo escribir cómo Levi recostaba a Eren en su cama. Lo juro. Desconfiaste de mí, creíste que las quería trolear, pero no fue así... Me siento herida (?)  
Olvido la existencia de mi uni para poder escribir esto, es necesario e indispensable. Después de dos capis Erwin va a volver recargado... Yo me preocuparía :/  
Gracias por tu review y espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo!

 **Hevlak:** Yo te denominaría nueva lectora! Aunque lo leíste en tiempo record, eso lo tengo que admitir. Dos días para leer lo que va del fic, es digno de mi admiración. (Yo que prácticamente me dejo vencer por uno de mis propios capítulos al editarlos). Tal y como dijiste, la historia es lenta. Me cuestioné un poco el capítulo 8, me dije: "Espero no esté pasando todo de golpe"; es que bueno, entre una cosa y otra, los sentimientos empezaron a aflorar.  
Respecto de Erwin, hay cosas que todavía tiene que hacer, pero yo me considero mala. Voy a tratar de que el sufrimiento sea el mínimo e indispensable. A demás, como le digo a todos. Más que dramática, esta es una historia tierna, entonces... Erwin no más le da un poco de sazón a la cosa.  
*Saca la lapicera, la libreta y anota: ¡Una lectora quiere celos de Levi a Eren y limones!* Está anotadísimo ;) Habrá lemon, sísí :D Lo sé, tengo todo previsto, pero me gusta mucho que los lectores me digan qué cosas les gustaría leer. Para saber si lo que tengo preparado es algo que quieren, o algo que ya están esperando... Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber.  
También gracias por tu review y el apoyo! Es muy importante para mí.

 **Van:** ¡Eren resultó estar recostado en la cama de _Levi-sexy-sama_! In your faceeee, cejotas! jajajajaj. Levi, Levi... Yo lo cachetearía para que abra bien los ojos y su corazón. Pero bueno, tiempo a tiempo. Más adelante tendrán muchos momentos de _amors_. Gracias a vos por leer mi historia y dejarme un comentario. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también lo haya hecho.

 **Guest:** Día 17. Habemus actualización.  
Me divertí mucho con tu comentario, no sé si lo habrás hecho para ponerme la soga al cuello o porque me odias por tardarme mucho, pero lo tomé como una muestra de cariño hacia el fic. Me motivó a ponerme las pilas y darle duro! Para serte sincera, cuando lo leí el capítulo llevaba 13084 palabras del total. Me faltaba poco para terminar. Gracias!

* * *

Gracias a todos por haber leído este capítulo 9, deseo desde el fondo de mi kokoro que les haya gustado!  
Les doy la bienvenida a todos los que se han sumado en estos últimos días a la lectura, a quienes se están sumando a partir de ahora; gracias a quienes me dan su apoyo a través de reviews, follow o favorito! Los aprecio muchísimo :D  
Se me cuidan muchísisimo y hasta la próxima ~!

*Juuli los saluda como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.


	10. Sin tregua (Parte I)

Hola hermosas personitas! Resurjo de las cenizas como el ave fénix.

 _No hay árbol que el viento no haya sacudido y acá estoy... Después de un huracán.  
Más bien de un bloqueo mental que me dejó la mente revuelta como uno... Les pido **perdón** la tardanza... La espera terminó!_

¿Quién quería que Erwin volviera? ¿Y Annie?

...

...

¿Nadie?

Oooouh...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

 _Disfrútenlo~!_ Tengan a mano algunos pañuelos... ... Para la _sangre de la nariz_ , digo.

* * *

Sé _diez cosas_ sobre Levi.  Uno: su cumpleaños es el día de navidad. Dos: es primo mayor de mi mejor amiga Mikasa. Tres: trabaja como profesional de higiene y salud; es muy meticuloso con el orden y la limpieza. Cuatro: tiene y usa diferentes cuchillos para cortar los alimentos y su comida sabe deliciosa. Cinco: tiene un hijo de cinco años, que es cuidado por mi mejor amigo Armin mientras él trabaja. Seis: su madre es Kuchel Ackerman, su amiga de llama Hanji, el hermano mayor de su esposa fallecida es Farlan Church. Siete: Conoce a Erwin Smith desde hace más de diez años y su relación es algo cercana. Ocho: tiene un instinto paterno increíble, eso me gusta demasiado. Nueve: Cuando abre su corazón, puede ser muy conmovedor. Diez: su sonrisa es hermosa. Quiero saber más, quiero saberlo **todo**.

Capítulo 10: Sin tregua (Parte I)

Iba de salida de su turno de trabajo. Esa no había sido una buena jornada. Se había arrepentido de sus decisiones en medio del turno. Había decidido que no llamaría a Eren por la guardia nocturna. Que Erwin se jodiera por ser tan insensible y estúpido. ¿Su prioridad era Levi? Entonces a partir de ahora la prioridad de Nile sería él mismo. Se engañó a sí mismo el tiempo que la aguja del reloj tardó en marcar las seis. No quería que Erwin se enojara con él. ¿Qué haría si eso sucedía? Se imaginaba regresando a casa desahuciado y triste, en dos días cuando su rubio regresara y descubriera que no le hizo caso. Pero Eren no respondió el celular y supo con cada tono, que no iba a hacerlo.

Tenía un buen rato para pensar en un plan B. Aunque no quería hacerlo, se sentía con el coraje suficiente para dejar las cosas así y que pase _lo que tenga que pasar_. Se subió a su motocicleta y calzó su casco, acomodándose la campera de cuero negra. La encendió y aceleró camino a su casa.

Y maldecía a su progenitora, a su abuela, a su bisabuela y tatarabuela, y todo su árbol genealógico repleto de integrantes femeninos de parte de su madre. Porque su tatarabuela tuvo dos hijas, su bisabuela tres, su abuela dos. Sus primas eran mujeres. ¡Eran todas mujeres! ¡Todas unas histéricas y locas mujeres! Y él no era ajeno a eso, se había criado en ese ambiente. Él era histérico también y no sabía lo que quería hacer respecto de su maldita vida amorosa.

Se sentía como si cincuenta palomas hubieran liberado sus desechos en su cabeza. Seguramente se trataba de esa mujer que rechazó antes de graduarse de la escuela diciéndole que a él le gustaban los hombres. Ella debía haberle echado una brujería. " _Te enamorarás de un hombre que no te amará, y no solamente no te amará. Será tu mejor amigo._ " ¿Cuál era la idea? ¿No es bastante malo que no te quieran de la misma forma? ¿Sí o sí merecía caer en la famosa y agonizante _zona de amigos_? Suspiró largo y tendido. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él se cavó su propia fosa.

Al demonio.

Erwin no podía ser el único que tuviera todo lo que a él le gusta. Eso es demasiado raro. Eso debe creerlo él, porque lo quiere y le gusta todo lo que él es. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo podría olvidárselo? Debería empezar por cambiar su foto de fondo de pantalla ¿no?

Se rió de lo patético que es, por su mente asomó la idea de conocer a alguien más. ¿Por dónde empezaría a hablar de sí mismo? ¿Quién es él? ¿Podía ser él sin esos sentimientos por Erwin? Los que tiene desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿con qué se encontrará cuando no los tenga más? Y después de todo ¿sería capaz de continuar siendo su amigo?

Y ese era su eterno círculo vicioso e histérico. Si no dejaba de ser cercano a Erwin, jamás lo olvidaría y lo sabía muy bien. Su rubio tenía algo que ponía a su corazón loco y desordenaba todos sus pensamientos haciendo que inevitablemente, aunque se hubiera mentalizado que no, cayera por él, de nuevo. Y cada vez más.

.

.

Despertó con escalofríos en su nuca y el pelo crispado; cerró su boca, la sentía seca, lentamente abrió los ojos y observó directamente los números verdes del reloj despertador de Levi. Sonrió dulcemente enterrando su nariz en la almohada y aspirando hondamente, llenándose del olor a suavizante, estirándose un poco a sus anchas en la cama. Primero estiró sus brazos moviendo su cuello de lado a lado, exhalando aire con violencia, luego curvó hacia adentro su espalda y por último flexionó una pierna y estiró la otra, sacando cola, estirando sus vértebras lumbares.

– Hasta que al fin despiertas, mocoso dormilón.

Y esa sensación de frío y piel de gallina le atacó desde la columna hacia sus extremidades. Giró su cuello en dirección a la ventana y ahí estaba, la sombra de aquella persona de pelo negro que esperaba ver a su lado cuando abrió sus ojos.

– S-señor...

A pesar de que la luz que entraba por los espacios entre las maderas era escasa, podía ver su rostro, lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Su estómago se contrajo y sintió cosquillas. " _Se ve tan bien en la mañana_ _y en ropa de domingo_ " pensó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente estaba ahí desde que despertó y lo vio oler las almohadas y estirarse a su gusto. Y fue que el frío se convirtió en un calor sofocante que atacó a sus mejillas y orejas.

En efecto, Levi lo había despertado, no sin antes haberlo observado un poco y en consecuencia lo había visto desperezarse y moverse al despertar. No era consciente que se le pasaba el tiempo mirándolo, tampoco de que lo hacía. En la noche le había tocado enfrentarse a las inofensivas intenciones que Eren tenía. Por un momento había creído que sería molesto para él estar ahí, todo porque su hijo se emocionaba de verlo y siempre quería jugar con él. Pero no era así, se había dado cuenta de que Eren quería ser tomado en cuenta. Lo que tomó por sorpresa a Levi fue que Eren ya era tomado en cuenta. Desde ese día que por su distracción le escribió un mensaje sencillo su vínculo había cambiado.

Tal vez por eso le abrió las puertas de su casa una vez más. Seguramente por eso habían dormido en la misma cama. Supuso que por eso es que pudo hablarle de algo tan personal como sus inseguridades y su pasado. Supuso que por eso la sensación de celos cuando él y su hijo se abrazaron en la mañana había podido ser pasada por alto.

– No podía despertarte. – Trató de cubrir un poco de la sorpresa que sintió al ver a Eren despertando, dándole la espalda y abriendo las pequeñas puertas de madera de la ventana. – Está por ser el mediodía.

– Ah.. G-gracias... – Se sentó en la cama rascándose la nuca, nervioso. Las sábanas tapaban sus piernas, los rayos de luz iluminaban el lecho en el que habían dormido. Eren se sonrojó.

– Tienes que trabajar hoy ¿no es así? – Se sentó al borde de la cama, apoyando su muñeca atrás de su cuerpo y sosteniéndose. – No sabía si despertarte, en realidad.

– Si... Está bien, señor Ackerman. – Eren se estiró para tomar su celular y alargó su cara.

– ¿Pasó algo malo? – Preguntó sin mostrar demasiado interés, pero notando el radical cambio de Eren.

– No, señor Ackerman... – Eren levantó su mirada. – No, ¡está todo bien! – Intentó sonreírle para no preocuparlo.

Levi supo que Eren mentía, pero aún así pensó bien en qué podría decir. Mil cosas se le vinieron a la mente, pero decidió no insistir. A demás escuchó que cortos pasitos se acercaban.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Isaic se subió a la cama de un salto y se sentó frente a él. – ¡Buenos días! – Se abrazó a Eren.

– Buenos días... – Saludó Eren. Acarició la cabeza de Isaic.

– ¿Ya va a levantarse? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, alzando la mirada.

– Sí, debo hacerlo... – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Isaic y Levi se levantaron de la cama. Eren desorganizó todas las mantas al destaparse. Levi suspiró para sus adentros. Eren tomó su ropa, la cuál visualizó en la noche arriba de la cómoda y se guardó en el baño cambiándose a la velocidad de la luz.

En la habitación, Levi estiraba nuevamente la cama. Isaic se mantenía junto a su papá.

– Pa... – Llamó su atención. – ¿Cómo despertaste al señor Eren Jaeger?

– Resoplé despacito, para no asustarlo, en su nuca. Aproveché que estaba recostado boca abajo. – Enseñó estirando correctamente las sábanas.

– ¿Y como supiste que así despertaría? – Su hijo ladeó la cabeza.

– Tu tía Hanji tiene el sueño profundo también... – Respondió alisando la superficie de la sábana por debajo de las almohadas. – Cuando se quedaba dormida en la escuela la única forma de despertarla era respirándole de cerca, en la oreja o en el cuello. ¿Por qué crees que se casó con el tío Mike?

– ¿Es importante casarse con alguien que sepa como despertarte, papá?

– Sí... – Respondió lentamente. – Si no te cuesta levantarte e ir a trabajar.

Levi se encontró con el celular de Eren entre las cobijas, éste aún tenía la pantalla encendida. Le llamó la atención que a pesar de tener muchos íconos de mensajes recibidos lo que se podía ver era el registro de llamadas: " _6:03 a.m. Parque emergencias (6) ver detalles_ " Enseñaba un teléfono rojo con una cruz. Ahora entendía porqué los ojos de Eren casi se le salen de sus órbitas. Lo dejó en la mesa para terminar de tender la cama.

– El tío Mike siempre me hace cosquillas cuando me huele... – Se rió Isaic. – La tía Hanji debe despertar siempre así. – Comentó achicando sus hombros imaginándose las cosquillas. – Papá...

– ¿Qué? – Metió el sobrante de las sábanas debajo del colchón, tendiendo la cama.

– Fue bueno dejar dormir más tiempo a el señor Eren Jaeger. – Sonrió. – Pienso que se ve mejor.

– ¿Eh? – Su hijo tenía razón. – Si... Ayer se notaba muy cansado.

– Ah... ¡Señor Ackerman! – Eren lo regañó desde la puerta. – Yo quería ayudarlo...

Levi lo miró desde la cabeza hasta los pies y contuvo la risa, bajando la mirada y tapando un poco sus labios, aquello tomó desprevenido a Eren, quién se sonrojó y acercó un paso hacia ellos, sendo atacado por insistentes signos de pregunta.

– Ya está hecho... – Salvó Levi, divertido, desde el lado que Eren había dormido, una vez que acomodó parte del edredón bajo la almohada para darle forma a la cama. Tomó el celular de Eren, que estaba en la mesita y se acercó a él. – Ten...

Eren lo agarró y tocó el botón del costado: la realidad lo golpeó nuevamente. La noche ya había pasado, se preguntaba cómo se las habrían arreglado cuando él no respondió. ¿Quién tiene problemas en el parque a las 6 de la mañana? " _Estas cosas sólo pueden pasarme a mí_ " había dejado su teléfono silenciado y esperaba que no hubiera sido nada grave. Pasó a lo siguiente: tenía llamadas perdidas y mensajes de sus padres y de Mikasa. De sus padres hasta las 4 de la mañana, de su amiga algunos de más tarde también.

– Señor Eren Jaeger… – Lo llamó Isaic desde abajo pidiéndole que se acerque.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó arrodillándose.

– Venga más cerca… – Eren le dio su oído al niño. – Tiene la camiseta al revés.

Eren miró a Isaic, ruborizado y luego se miró a sí mismo. Se sentía un idiota, estaba avergonzadísimo. Podía vestirse mal frente a cualquier persona, pero él tenía que hacer el ridículo frente a Levi.

– Sostenme esto, Isaic… – Pidió al niño mientras le extendía su celular.

Se irguió y, sosteniéndola desde la parte posterior del cuello se la quitó y acomodó en sus manos.

Levi apareció por la habitación y se encontró con la tierna espalda de Eren. El surco que divide las dos idénticas mitades del castaño se le hizo tan suave. Descendió con sus ojos, rápido y sin percatarse, hasta encontrar su curva lumbar, a ambos lados, los famosos "pocitos" se lucían con la luz de la habitación y enmarcaban la relajada cintura del joven, ensanchándose al descender, para delimitar sus caderas con el borde superior de su pantalón azul. Vio la remera de Eren deslizarse con lentitud y limpieza por ese tórax aterciopelado. Eren le pidió a Isaic su teléfono y giró para salir de la habitación.

– Gracias por _no_ decirme, señor Ackerman… – Dijo haciéndose el dolido.

– Préstate más atención, mocoso. – Le respondió indiferente.

– ¡Qué…! – Sonrió y se ruborizó, estaba a punto de tirarle una indirecta. Cerró la boca y se achicó de hombros, hizo un mohín y salió de la habitación.

Levi lo observó hasta que dobló del pasillo a la sala, ¿qué tenía Eren que no podía dejar de mirarlo, a veces?

Eren se detuvo en mitad de la sala, sosteniendo su aparato blanco. Su madre lo había regañado: " _Sé que tu teléfono está encendido, todos los mensajes que te envié entraron. Más te vale responderme rápido Eren Jaeger. Ni Armin, ni Mikasa saben dónde estás... ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!_ ". Los que pasaban las cuatro de la mañana, eran puras cargadas por parte de su progenitora " _Entiendo que hayas ido a la casa del primo de Mikasa, pero podías avisarme ¿no lo crees? Armin me avisó recién. Usa preservativo, hijo_ ". El sonrojo subió por sus mejillas e hiperventiló un poco. ¿Qué demonios se cruzaba por la cabeza de su madre para decir algo así? ¿Habría sido tan obvio con sus sentimientos? Intentó tranquilizarse pasando a los siguientes mensajes. Mikasa se notaba ignorante de su paradero, pero los que pasaban las 12 de la noche eran "preocupación en exceso", y luego de las cuatro los mensajes eran algo obsesivos: " _¿Estás con Levi? ¿Levi, mi primo? No te habrá dejado dormir en el piso, ¿verdad? ¡Lo mataré!_ ". Cómo hizo para no llamar a ese horario a la casa del hombre, eso era un misterio que no intentaría develar.

" _Es tiempo de despertar_ " había estado viviendo un sueño, toda esa noche. Empezó por su madre, con un sutil "buenos días" con el cuál esperaba piedad, después de todo lo había pillado y tenía que entender que anoche no era momento de preocuparse por su teléfono celular. Le siguió Mikasa y, antes de ser bombardeado a preguntas, le contó que no durmió en el piso, pidió disculpas por no contestar nunca pero se quedó dormido en el sillón viendo una película con Isaic y que no se preocupara.

– Oh... – Levi justo pasaba por su lado. – Señor Ackerman, yo-...

– Mocoso dormilón... – Eren cerró su boca y lo observó con atención. – ¿Te quedas a almorzar?

– Debo irme, tengo que entrar al zoológico a las 14. – Trató de no pensar en nada, porque se arrepentiría de esto por siempre. – Mi madre no sabe de mi desde ayer cuando me fui de mi casa.

– No tienes que explicarme...

– Lo siento...

Sin querer sus miradas se encontraron de un modo especial, ignorantes de que ahora se conocían más, su vínculo se había estrechado sólo un poco y sus vidas se habían anclado, de manera invisible.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Llegó Isaic como tornado para aferrarse a la mano de Eren y pedirle que se agachara. – ¡Quiero escuchar el final de la historia del titán aprendiz! – Aquello le dio tos a Eren.

– Isaic yo... Debo irme ahora... Perdóname

Toda la efusividad y alegría con la que el niño se había acercado parecía haberse apagado.

– ¡No! – Isaic se aferró al cuello de Eren. – ¡No quiero que se vaya! ¿Por qué?

– Hijo... – Levi también se arrodilló, el niño soltó el hombro de Eren para mirar a su padre, aún abrazándolo. – Eren debe irse. Los animalitos del zoológico están esperándolo.

– ¿Se tiene que ir? – Isaic miró a Eren e hizo un mohín.

– Escucha, Isaic... – Eren se llevó su puño al pecho. – Volveremos a jugar pronto y te contaré el resto de la historia. ¿Quieres?

– Sí... – Respondió sin estar del todo convencido. – Sólo por los animalitos...

– Bien… – Eren revolvió el cabello de Isaic, haciéndolo sonreír al fin.

Se irguió y miró a Levi, le costaba hacerse a la idea de que tendría que irse y dejarlo. ¿No había alguna forma de detener el tiempo? ¿Por qué si cada vez que Levi apoya esos ojos grises en él las agujas del reloj dejan de girar, en este momento no ocurría? ¿Por qué tenía horarios y obligaciones? Su garganta se llenó de preguntas y le impidió decir lo que realmente hubiera querido; y qué suerte que no lo hizo.

– Señor Eren Jaeger. – Interrumpió la prolongada mirada que se dieron los adultos. – Vuelva otro día.

Eren pidió permiso a Levi con una expresión rápida. El pelinegro suspiró y acarició el pequeño hombro de su hijo.

– Eres bienvenido. – Sonó severo, pero claramente no era su intención.

– ¿Lo ve? ¡Mi papá también quiere que vuelva!

Eren no pudo disimular la sonrisa al escuchar aquello, mientras que Levi simplemente miró a su hijo, alterado, sin decir nada. Eso provocó que Eren se sonrojara levemente y se viera obligado a bajar su mirada, escondiéndose. Estaba ahí, junto al niño que hace meses le dijo que no entendía qué tanto hacía su padre por él y con ese hombre que le había demostrado que era de esa manera.

Más allá de todas las mariposas que Eren sentía por Levi, el par se encargaba de que le encantara pasar tiempo con ellos.

– Entonces otro día vendré… ¿Está bien? – Isaic le sonrió.

Los Ackerman acompañaron a Eren hasta la puerta, Levi le extendió la campera de lluvia y abrió la puerta. El sol brillaba en el cielo y la brisa era leve, pocas nubes se movían a la par de ese aire que soplaba. Eren salió afuera en un impulso, de otra manera no podría hacerlo.

– Quédate adentro, hijo… Estás desabrigado. – Isaic asintió. – Eren… – Llamó Levi antes de que Eren se alejara más. – Disculpa…

– ¿Eh? – Se acercó unos pocos pasos. – ¿Por?

– Por… – Ladeó su cabeza, gesto que fascinó a Eren. – Los problemas que te causa Isaic…

– ¡No, no! – Eren sonrió. – Yo soy quién debería, no pude terminar de contarle la historia que le prometí hace un montón de tiempo…

– Seguro me pedirá que te escriba… – Señaló la puerta, donde aguardaba el sonriente niño. – Así que cuando tengas tiempo libre, avísame.

– Lo haré. – Retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose. – ¡Adiós, señor Ackerman! – Lo saludó con la mano girando su cuerpo. – ¡Adiós Isaic!

– ¡Adios, señor Eren Jaeger! – Gritó respondiendo el saludo.

Levi observó a Eren alejarse. Realmente esa noche había sido un disparate. Pero ellos habían dormido juntos y, entonces, todo entre ellos era distinto. Al menos así se sentía él.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa lo había sorprendido su madre, sin nada para comer. Se culpó por no avisarle que llegaría para el almuerzo. Carla se rió de él la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudo: " _¿No te dio de comer tu novio?_ ". Intentar convencerla de que Levi no es su novio fue un total y completo fracaso ya que la castaña había empezado a planear invitarlo a comer para que se pudieran conocer al fin: " _No puede ser, ¡Grisha lo conoce y yo no! Si te gusta tanto es porque debe ser muy guapo… ¡Y su hijo! Su hijo es tan bonito… Si tiene un hijo tan lindo entonces, él debe estar buenísimo. ¿No es así, amor?_ ". Incluso en un momento esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y Eren se preguntó en qué demonios estaría pensando. Por más que se lo preguntó, su madre no se lo quiso decir.

Él también fantaseó bastante mientras esperaba el almuerzo, el recuerdo del rostro de Levi, su voz, sus manos, la suavidad de su cama y el olor a suavizante. Se sentía bien, muy bien, estar a su lado. Escuchar su respiración, ver su blanca piel, apreciar cada hebra de su cabello y verlo hasta poder inferir cuántas pestañas lleva pegadas a sus párpados.

Mikasa había estado insistiendo en que se vieran y acosando con preguntas. Él estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero esa tarde tenía que trabajar. Le propuso que al día siguiente se encontraran los tres, con Armin, y hablarían al respecto: sobre Levi. ¿Realmente estaba preparado para decírselo? ¿Mikasa lo tomaría bien?

Era demasiado tarde cuando salió de su casa, sumado a que su madre le dijo que podía dejar su bicicleta en un taller cercano a su casa, al pasar por afuera parecía ser únicamente de mecánica de autos a demás de que abrían en domingo y todo alrededor estaba desierto, pero todo cambió cuando vio a una chica salir con su bicicleta. Tomó aire, entró y esperó a que lo atendieran. Se acercó desde el fondo un joven alto, de cabello desprolijo, con grandes brazos y un poco de suciedad en sus manos.

– Buenas tardes, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó amablemente, con una sonrisa.

No fueron necesarias muchas palabras. Eren movió su bicicleta, sosteniéndola desde el asiento y mostró su rueda en llanta.

– Se pinchó…

– Ven, acompáñame al fondo… – Sugirió tomando la bici desde el manubrio y el asiento, acariciando disimuladamente su mano.

" _Eso sonó terrible_ " pensó para sí mismo luego de retirar su mano del asiento de la bicicleta, en un movimiento seco y conciso. Caminó por detrás del mecánico, observando el ambiente, pocas ventanas en el lugar, la mayoría de la luz la brindaban los fluorescentes en el techo; las paredes descoloridas o manchadas y el olor a motor; el ruido metálico de las llaves contra las chapas de los autos hasta llegar a un espacio del taller exclusivo para las bicicletas.

– ¿Crees que puedas tenerlo rápido? – Preguntó manteniendo la distancia.

– Debería revisar qué tan grave está esto… – Las miradas del chico lo ponían incómodo, como si con eso buscara que su ropa volara. – ¿No tienes un momento? – Tenía ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

– En realidad… – Eren tomó su celular del bolsillo y observó la hora. – No. – Se acercaba su hora de entrada al parque.

El chico se rió y se tomó su tiempo, observando la rueda, la colocó a altura y retiró toda la cubierta. Comenzó a husmearla. Eren miró a su alrededor, impaciente, estaba incómodo, se quería ir. Ya no era sólo por su horario, también el chico que iba a repararle la bici le estaba coqueteando con sonrisitas y miradas intensas. Maldijo a su madre mientras esperaba, él le dijo que prefería esperar al día siguiente y llevarla a lo del _viejito de siempre_ , pero le tuvo que insistir. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? " _Seguro ella sabe que aquí está lleno de hombres transpirados en musculosas y las manos engrasadas_ ".

– La cubierta está atravesada. – Le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, intimidante, de nuevo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cambiarla entera?! – Levantó el tono de voz. – ¿Me hablas en serio?

– ¿Quieres verlo por ti mismo? – Ofreció el chico, algo a la defensiva.

– Sólo hazlo… ¿Quieres? – Renegó rascándose la cabeza.

– Tardaré un rato… – Avisó. – Estabas apurado… Puedes regresar mas tarde si quieres…

– ¿A qué hora lo tendrás?

– Tal vez… Esta noche… – Arrastró las palabras.

Estaba loco, ese chico estaba loco si pensaba que Eren Jaeger aceptaría regresar a ese taller esa noche en busca de su bicicleta. Podía quedársela si quería, se la dejaba con tal de no volver a dar la cara frente a él. Forzó una sonrisa y se hizo el complicado.

– Entonces vendré mañana…

– ¿En la mañana? ¿A la tarde?

– Seguramente a la mañana.

El mecánico le sonrió entonces lo saludó hasta el día siguiente. Eren intentó calmar sus nervios y su incomodidad caminando a toda velocidad lejos de ese taller, hacia la parada de transporte público para ir al parque.

Se bajaba del bus y corría hasta la entrada del parque. Apenas tenía 20 minutos para llegar, cambiarse de ropa y anunciarse con Rico. Al acercarse, decidió correr 50 metros más y entrar por la puerta de personal. Había notado que mucha gente hacía cola para la entrada principal y lo único que ocurriría es que se retrasaría aún más. En los vestidores se encontró con Connie.

– Buenas tardes, Connie. – Saludó agitado.

Pero sólo recibió un bufido y la espalda del joven de cabello rapado. Frunció el ceño y suspiró: realmente había olvidado cómo era su vida antes de su noche de ensueños. Para variar, no sólo no sabía qué pasaba por la mente a su compañero, si no que también, sentía su indiferencia cada vez más áspera. Cómo una lija tocándole por sobre la cara. Escuchó la puerta del vestidor cerrarse con fuerza, entonces interpretó que estaba solo. No perdió el tiempo y se cambió por su uniforme hasta estar completamente listo. Bloqueó su celular y aunque se moría por llevárselo, por si Levi escribía un mensaje, lo guardó en su mochila dentro del locker.

Corrió hasta el escenario de los pingüinos, en el camino se encontró a Sasha, que caminaba un corto tramo, yendo y viniendo.

– Buen día, Sasha. – Saludó neutro, esperando que al menos a ella no le continuara la mágica indiferencia

– E-eren... – La chica miró a su alrededor. – ¿Hoy me toca los pingüinos? – Preguntó en voz baja.

– No, dejemos eso por un tiempo... – Se acercó solo un poco. – Puedes ir con los delfines.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

– Claro... – Asintió desanimado. No podía creer que estaba renunciando al show de los delfines porque el idiota de Reiner era el conductor principal.

– ¡Oh, gracias Eren! – Se colgó de sus hombros y dio pequeños saltos en sus brazos.

Sintió un poco de tranquilidad, sea lo que fuera que había pasado, Sasha estaba bien con él. Recordaba cómo la semana pasada lo había ignorado luego de saludarlo a secas, con una expresión insufrible en su rostro.

– ¡Sasha! – Llamó Connie desde espaldas de la chica. Eren notó en su rostro que estaba bastante enojado.

– ¿Hm? – La castaña se tensó en el abrazo de Eren.

– ¡¿Por qué no dejas de escaquearte y te pones a trabajar?! – La regañó.

Y entonces entendió, una sola parte de la historia. Sasha se separó de él, le sonrió de costado y bajó su rostro, yéndose en dirección al anfiteatro de los delfines. Eren y Connie cruzaron miradas por varios segundos, hasta que el chico resopló frunciendo el ceño y alejándose de Eren en cortos y lentos pasos. La situación lo estaba superando, pero no tenía tiempo de arrinconar a Connie, tenía un show en el cuál colaborar. Corriendo, llegó a la parte trasera del escenario de hielo e hizo acto de presencia frente a su superior.

– Catorce horas en punto. – Cantó dándole una vuelta. – Deberían premiarte por tu puntualidad, Jaeger… – Dijo con ironía. – ¿Corrías? Te noto agitado. – Se burló.

– Ya son las catorce y un minuto. – Aspiró aire, mirando a la veterinaria desde arriba.

Algo que había aprendido a trabajar con Rico, era la confianza en él mismo, a no dejarse intimidar. Aquél exhaustivo tire y afloje en su personalidad desaparecía cuando Rico le decía palabras duras. Lo estaba entrenando para el futuro, para las cosas buenas y las cosas malas: para que cuando cometiera un error, pudiera asumirlo y arreglarlo si éste tenía solución; y a confiar en sus decisiones.

– Tienes agallas para llegar tarde. – Rió. – ¿Crees que puedas conducir el show hoy?

Y aquello no era un castigo, era otro desafío que le imponía. Su confianza vaciló, pero supo que para obtener la aprobación tenía que decir que sí. No era que él careciera de carisma o presencia, lo sabía bien; había visto muchísimas veces a Rico en el show; pero presentarse por primera vez frente a esa cantidad de gente, sólo, lo hacía echarse atrás. No era como si prefiriera que eso ocurriera con los delfines. Después de todo Reiner aún no le habla y sus miradas son cada vez más frías, la cantidad de gente suele ser mayor; pero lo cierto es que en el show de los delfines nunca sería él sólo frente a la multitud.

Rico entendió su expresión, solo rió y le dijo que lo tenga en cuenta, esta vez lo dejaría pasar pero la próxima no. Eren se calmó, aún así fue extraño para él. ¿Cómo podía un día tan genial arruinarse en una simple hora? Vio a su encargada dirigirse hacia el lado del escenario para salir.

– ¡Espere, Rico! – Gritó. – Yo lo haré.

La mujer le sonrió de lado, abiertamente, convencida de que eso era lo que estaba esperando que ocurriera. Eren empinó sus cejas y apretó sus puños: un par de miradas frías y bufidos no lo detendrían. Ese era su día feliz, el día en que tuvo que despertar al ver terminar la mejor noche de su vida.

No era como que jugar con pingüinos para entretener gente fuese parte de su vocación, pero sí, trabajar con los animales lo hacía demasiado feliz.

.

.

Armin despertó cerca de la mitad de la tarde, se había quedado despierto toda la noche mensajeándose con Jean; y luego no había podido dormirse por ensoñarse en sus brazos. Su abuelo, obviamente, no estaba y él no quería moverse de la cama. Por las rendijas de sus persianas entraban rayos de luz y algunas partículas de polvillo se veían flotar en el aire, enmarcándolos. Se quejó y dio una vuelta. Su rubio cabello caía por encima de su rostro, sacó una mano desde abajo de sus sábanas para correrlo. Al tomar su celular le escribió a su chico, ese que le quitó el sueño toda la noche.

La única razón por la que saldría de la cama ese domingo sería si él lo invitaba a hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Y así fue. Se levantó de un salto, dándose un baño, almorzando rápido lo que su abuelo le dejó en el microondas y vistiéndose casual, sin dejar de verse bonito. Una camisa manga larga a acuadrillé blancos, azules y celestes, y unos jeans oscuros. Se miró treinta veces en el espejo antes de decirle que estaba saliendo para encontrarlo en la plaza central de la ciudad.

Encajó en su oreja sus auriculares y se desconectó del mundo, caminando bajo el sol. Ya quería verlo de nuevo y besar esos labios; o simplemente escuchar el sonido de su voz. No llevaba tanta velocidad cuando sintió su corazón estremecerse en su interior de sólo caer en la cuenta de que vería, que lo más probable era que Jean lo besara o lo abrazara. Que tome su rostro y lo mire fijamente a los ojos con suaves caricias. No pudo, aunque lo intentó, borrar de su recuerdo el brillo dorado de Sol que emitían los pequeños ojos de Jean. Esa luz intensa que se gravó en su retina para siempre. Por ese Sol, sería capaz de dejarse quemar.

Ahí estaba Jean cuando giró en la arista de la plaza donde se verían. Sentado en un banco de madera sin respaldo, recargando sus codos en sus piernas y jugueteando a mover su celular de mano a mano. Armin desarregló su ropa y su cabello; apretó sólo un poco sus mejillas, para que éstas se ruborizaran, dándole un aspecto acalorado y preocupado por llegar tarde y hacerlo esperarlo por mucho. Lo cierto es que se tomó su tiempo en llegar, porque esa felicidad que le cierra el estómago al encontrarte con la persona que más le gusta le parece una sensación hermosa. Porque sabía que él estaría esperándolo desde antes; porque tenía que hacer que Jean le demostrara que tiene interés en él y así sentirse seguro de que puede pedirle que sólo esté con él.

Se sentó a su lado, haciéndose el desinteresado. Mirando hacia enfrente, esperando por ser notado. Jean ya lo había visto, pero aún así esperó unos segundos, sonrió de costado y levantándose y colocándose frente a él, lo besó a modo de saludo. Armin se sorprendió, todo el camino se había hecho a la idea de que se besarían, pero pensarlo a hacerlo era completamente diferente.

Perdía la razón cuando la hábil lengua de Jean lo tocaba, cálida y gomosa saboreándolo entero. Y es que lo sabía, por ese calor, sería capaz de dejarse quemar.

.

.

No podía tomarse un receso de su propia vida ese día; luego del show con los pingüinos, lo sometieron a las indicaciones que Rico recibió de Shadis en el informe de Eren. La jaula de los loros y cotorras era algo que a Eren no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y todo este tiempo había intentado evitarlo. Eran siete aves en total, cuatro adultos y tres jóvenes. Sentía mucha empatía por los voladores y plumados animalitos. Verlas dentro de esas rejas o redes le hacía sentir como si a él mismo le cortaran las piernas. Era cierto que había leído que esos animales fueron entrenados a mano para ser mascotas, no le temían a las personas y, de hecho, se les daba bastante bien la imitación de los sonidos. La jaula era lo suficientemente grande como para que puedan volar, medía alrededor de 3 metros de diámetro; e incluso sabe que Reiner los entrenó para salir a volar y regresar al sonido de un silbato especial; y que Annie es quién practica esta habilidad. También sabía que los más jóvenes habían nacido en cautiverio, lo que hacía que no supieran cómo es estar en su hábitat natural.

Se le ordenó realizarle mantenimiento a la jaula, revisar la salud de los loros y verificar que se aseen en el recipiente con agua que posee la misma jaula. Y a pesar de todo, se mentalizó para realizar aquella tarea con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Cuánta cochinada hay aquí! – Lo recibió un loro hembra, con su aguda voz.

La gente deambulaba por los alrededores cuando Eren entró en la jaula, la cuál contaba con un ambiente similar al de un bosque. Aquello emocionó al futuro veterinario, se sentía como en esos programas de Discovery, en los que un zoólogo viaja a los bosques de África en busca de especies que estudiar, comportamientos que aprender y aventuras que vivir. Los visitantes de afuera serían los televidentes en sus hogares. Sacudió la cabeza e impedir que su imaginación lo lleve a hacer una locura como hablarle a las familias que se habían acercado a la jaula de los loros grises africanos.

Lo primero que hizo fue empezar a hacer correr el agua de la fuente, para que los loros se acerquen a limpiarse, mientras que él preparaba el rastrillo y la aspiradora de hojas y pasto muerto para empezar a levantar todo aquello que había caído. Mientras limpiaba en una primera mitad de la circunferencia, revisó en lo alto de los árboles del sector uno que los loros no bajó a la fuente, lo contrario a eso, apuntaba directamente con su trasero al atento rostro de Eren.

 _Plup_

La frente de Eren fue manchada por aquella sustancia semivizcosa blanca y grisácea antes de que él pudiera moverse, también parte del hombro de su chomba de trabajo.

– ¿Siempre tiene que pasarme algo así? – Se quejó retirándose los desechos del pájaro con la mano. – Qué asco.

– ¡Qué asco! – Exclamó el ave moviendo las plumas rojas de su trasero.

Se acercó a la fuente de los loros para tomar un poco de agua limpia y pasársela por su frente y parte de su cabello que se había ensuciado, pero fue atacado a picotazos por uno de los loros jóvenes. Retrocedió, tropezándose con una rama y cayó sobre el montículo de hojas que había recogido. Se frotó la cabeza en la zona que golpeó y una pequeña y fría mano lo hizo sentarse.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró a Annie, arrodillada frente a él con un trapo húmedo en una mano, limpiándole la suciedad de su frente y su cabello y con la otra sosteniendo el hombro limpio de Eren.

– Al viejito de arriba le gusta hacer sus cosas por encima de nosotros. – Enseñó con un tono de voz especial. – Y al jóven de la mancha blanca, sólo le gusto yo. Por eso te debe haber picoteado.

– _Vieji~tou…_ – Repitió el ave.

Annie rió bajando el rostro, Eren lo observó seriamente, el chirrido de la garganta de pájaro al emitir sonidos lo estaba irritando más de lo que ya estaba por recibir su regalo en la cabeza.

– ¿Quieres darme esto? Puedo limpiarme por mí mismo. – Tomó la mano de Annie para agarrar el trapo.

– Déjame hacerlo... – Tironeó de su mano para que Eren la suelte. Se dejó limpiar, porque sabía lo difícil que era convencer a Annie. – Tienes una cara terrible... – Agregó con lentitud.

– La mugre que hay aquí es _terri~ble_ … – Agregó el loro.

– ¿Se nota tanto? – Sonrió tristemente.

– ¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo? – Le preguntó sentándose sobre sus tobillos, comenzando a limpiar el hombro de Eren.

– Estoy seguro de que si yo supiera qué ocurre podría solucionarlo.

– ¿Tienes problemas en el parque? – Eren no respondió. – ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar aquí?

– ¡Limpia, esclava! – El loro bajó por algunas ramas hasta estar cerca de los humanos.

– ¿No tienes otra cosa de qué ocuparte? – No era como si no quisiera terminar rápido con la jaula de los loros, pero, tenía que evadirla, si no luego sería peor. – No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

– Déjame mostrarte como hacer algunas cosas.

Annie quitó sus manos de encima de Eren luego de limpiar el hombro y la manga de su uniforme, y se puso de pie. Le tomó la mano a Eren nuevamente y lo ayudó a levantarse.

– Te mostraré _algunas cosas ricas_ … – Señaló el pájaro con agudeza e incitante, que bien sabía armar frases. – ¡Quiero saber qué cosas tienes para mostrarme! – Exclamó agravando su voz.

Eren miró a Annie y ambos se rieron, ciertamente eso había sonado demasiado raro. Luego de reír Eren esperó la explicación de la anécdota.

– Todo fue una tarde que les tocó estar aquí a Connie y Reiner… – Annie miró a los otros 4 loros africanos lavarse.

– Quiero verlo todo, Connie. – Llamó su atención el loro, al escuchar una palabra conocida.

Annie se ruborizó un poco al escuchar al loro, seguramente ella estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo decir cosas así. No sabía bien cómo terminaría de explicar el show semi-gay que habían montado dentro de la jaula de los loros.

– Ah… Creo saber como termina esta historia… – Eren revolvió su cabello húmedo, la forma en que Annie se lo dejó le estaba haciendo cosquillas. – Esos dos…

Aunque no le dirigieran la palabra, sabía que ellos eran lo más divertido del parque. Habían hecho algo bueno con los loros, se aprovecharon al máximo de que algún día repetirían frente a alguien nuevo aquellas locuras que sólo se les ocurren a ellos.

Respecto de Annie, cuando no se le lanzaba encima le caía bien. Pero en su mirada seguía notando que tenía intenciones de depredarlo. Debía tener cuidado.

.

.

Lo que sucedió en su paseo con Jean, fue que dos niños que corrían con sus helados en las manos cayeron sobre ellos, ensuciándolos. Entonces fueron a limpiarse a la casa del castaño, que quedaba más cercana al lugar en donde estaban.

Mientras que Jean se cambió completamente de muda de ropa, poniéndose una muy cómoda; Armin esperaba en la cocina intentando limpiar el helado de su pantalón de mezclilla con roturas a lo largo del muslo. Se dejó una aureola de la humedad en donde antes había una mancha. Ventiló con su mano un poco, pero no surtió efecto. Supo que luego de un rato se evaporaría y entonces se secaría.

Jean lo sorprendió desde sus espaldas, girándolo y arrinconándolo contra la mesada de la cocina. Levantó su rostro tomándolo del mentón y entonces la respiración de ambos se cortó. La cintura de Armin se quebró por sobre el frío mármol, Jean lo empujaba suavemente. Ropa liviana era la que usaba Jean ahora, una musculosa que resaltaba sus fibrosos brazos y la forma triangular de su espalda. Las mejillas de Armin se tiñeron de un fuerte carmesí y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes como el cristal. El castaño, adorando la vista, sonrió de lado, mostrando sus bien puntiagudos colmillos. La boca de Armin se abrió a causa de la cercanía y el trance por el que atravesaba.

– Qué rico... – gruñó Jean, humedeció sus propios labios y sin esperar tomó el aliento de Armin.

Ambos perdieron la cabeza en aquél fogoso y húmedo beso. Los jadeos de Armin resonaban entre sus lenguas emitiendo una leve vibración que elevaba lentamente la temperatura de Jean. A pesar de estar apoyado contra la mesada, las manos de Armin buscaban superficie de la cuál sostenerse, encontrando los grandes hombros del castaño para ello. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, intentando no concentrarse en nada.

Jean lo apretó contra él, bajando una mano y acariciando su trasero, lo que provocó que Armin abriera sus ojos y encontrara los del otro. Lo miraban con deseo combinado con la dulzura de sus apretones en la cintura y en su cola. Aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio, comenzó a caminar sin romper el beso. Lo llevó hasta determinado punto de la sala, en dónde empujó al chico en seco, haciéndolo caer pero sosteniéndolo para recostarlo sobre el sillón, que no importaba si era suave o marrón.

Se arrodilló delante de él, entre sus piernas. Ambos se sobresaltaron al tocarse por encima de sus ropas, se dejaban llevar por los besos, las caricias, el silencio de sus jadeos y lo incomprensible de sus pensamientos desconectados. Armin movió su pelvis, buscando frotarse un poco contra Jean.

– Esp-... – Armin lo intentó empujar, eso no estaba bien.

Pero Jean no sólo no lo dejó hablar comiéndole la boca, si no que apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, haciéndole perder la razón. La fricción de sus cuerpos les ardía; el aire les hacía falta pero no era tan necesario para ellos, el húmedo sonido de sus besos los aturdía transportándolos a un mundo sólo de los dos.

 _Toc-toc..._

Los toques en su puerta se volvieron insistentes cuando Jean, haciendo oídos sordos decidió ignorarlos y continuar besándose y apretándose en el sillón con Armin.

– J-Jean... – Nombró entre gemidos húmedos. – L-la puer-ta...

– Lo sé... – Se quejó gutural. – Déjalo...

– Puede s-ser algo importante. – La excitación lo tenía completamente entregado a los brazos de Jean y se notaba incluso en su voz.

– Sea quién sea... – Le dijo entre besos. – Que no lo escuché por estar arriba. – Armin rió. – No lo escu-... – Continuó ladeando su cabeza y embistiendo su lengua en la pequeña y rosada boca de Armin.

No pudieron estar tranquilos mucho tiempo, la persona que estaba afuera llamó al celular de Jean. Logrando, por fin, interrumpir el ambiente acalorado y pasional en el que estuvieron envueltos.

 _Marco_.

Cuando respondió delató que estaba en casa. Armin se levantó y se dirigió al baño, mientras que Jean acomodó un poco su miembro para que no se note que había estado excitado y que pronto se calmaría. Le abrió la puerta y rápidamente lo obtuvo encima, Marco lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza y con cariño.

– ¡Te extrañé! – Le susurró cerca del oído. – ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así justo el día que vuelvo de mi viaje?

– Lo siento, lo siento. – Devolvió el abrazo, pendiente de los pasos que podían regresar a la sala.

– No seas tonto. – Marco se alejó con una sonrisa, pero al notar la expresión de Jean se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. – ¿Puedo pasar?

Jean sólo asintió y se alejó de él para cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Sacó tema sin despegarse de la puerta.

– Bien... – Marco sonrió, revisando en su bolso. – Te traje fotografías, creo que los paisajes te servirán demasiado para pintar, Jean.

Aquello sólo sirvió para que Jean bajara la guardia y se acercara a Marco, lo que no contaba es que el chico de las pecas buscaría besarlo exactamente al darle las imágenes. Entreabriendo sus labios para morderlo, sentir su sabor, que extrañaba. Lo intentó, pero no encontró el beso de regreso, lo que lo frustró un poco.

– Estás distraído... – Comentó amigablemente, cómo todo lo que él dice.

– No estaba solo, Marco... – Comentó con algo de incomodidad.

El pecoso se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, al principio su mente lo llenó de preguntas como ¿Quién? ¿Qué cosas hacían? Sabía como era Jean, y desde la primera vez que estuvo con él sabía que ese momento algún día sucedería. Le había sucedido, llegar en un mal momento cuando eran amigos y, ahora, él formaba parte de sus problemáticos triángulos amorosos, o más bien problemáticos triángulos de amigos con derecho a roce.

– Ah, perdóname... – Fue interrumpido.

– Oh... Hola Marco – Armin sonrió amablemente.

– Armin ¿qué tal? – Fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. – Tanto tiempo...

Jean se paseaba por su cocina en búsqueda de un vaso con agua, la mezcla del sabor de Armin con el de Marco le dejó un gusto difícil, pero ignoraba completamente la conversación de aquellos dos que estaban en la sala relacionándose porque se encontraron en el lugar equivocado. Estaba acostumbrado a que el ganado se le juntara. Sabía bien que sólo debía dejar que la cosa se diera normalmente.

Había lanzado la bomba para acabar con lo de Marco, esperaba que él lo hubiera entendido. Esperaba que no desapareciera sólo para evitar la decisión de terminar con esa etapa de ser amigos con sexo. Marco no lo hace mal, es atento, obediente, un chico centrado y sano; pero después de todo, Armin le gusta más. Y la única forma de hacer las cosas con el dueño de su inspiración, era haciéndolas bien.

Qué mala suerte tenía. Los escuchaba tener una fluida conversación desde la cocina. Pensó que tal vez se equivocó al aceptar el primer folle con Marco, ya sabía que Armin le gustaba un poco en ese momento. Pero el chico de adorables pecas lo enredó.

Qué cobarde que era, dejándolos solos mientras él lentamente tomaba un vaso de agua.

.

.

Milagrosamente, Annie sólo usó el tiempo dentro de la jaula para pasarlo con Eren, dándole explicaciones y órdenes, y no le insinuó nada. Lo que puso de buen humor al chico, lo único que no necesitaba en su día feliz era otro problema; Annie lo había hecho bien, le había alivianado el peso de un día difícil, evitando hacérselo más difícil. El resto del día fue tranquilo, el sol había caído y la iluminación de los faroles del parque guiaban su camino, las tareas de Rico hacían que él no tuviera que toparse con nadie.

Regresaba a los vestidores, caminando tranquilo, cuando se encontró a Historia, la chica le sonrió a modo de saludo y Eren correspondió aquella sonrisa.

– ¿A qué hora entraste? – Le preguntó extrañado.

– Hum, error de pregunta... – La chica rodó sus ojos celestes. – Salgo a las 22... Esto está eterno ¿no lo crees?

– ¿Te toca cerrar? – Sintió compasión por ella, quedarse hasta el cierre era un martirio. – Por suerte ya me estoy yendo...

– Gracias por refregármelo en la cara... – Se rió irónicamente. – Oye, ¿está todo bien?

– Ha sido un día largo...

– Y mañana tenemos examen. – Eren miró a Historia a los ojos. – No me pongas esa carita...

– ¿Me hablas enserio? ¿Mañana es el examen? – La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió, sólo un poco.

– ¡Ay, Eren! – Se quejó y dejó de ser zamarreada. – Es mañana... ¿Lo habías olvidado?

– ¡No! ¡Sólo pensé que faltaba una semana más! – Soltó a la chica y se revolvió el cabello. – Debo irme a estudiar... – Se echó a correr.

– ¡Cualquier cosa escríbeme, Eren! – Le gritó a la distancia.

Saludó a Historia con la mano y un pulgar arriba. Iba a necesitar ayuda, mucha ayuda.

Subió al bus repleto de personas, aunque fuese tarde, la gente disfrutaba del cálido domingo en las calles. Extrañó su bicicleta, pero luego recordó al pervertido que la repararía y, realmente lo prefería. Razonó la idea de enviar a alguien a buscarla en su lugar. Tal vez pueda convencer a Armin, aunque sea de acompañarlo por la tarde; la ideal sería Mikasa, ella no permitiría que nadie le coquetee.

Llegó a casa y su madre lo recibió con la cena lista. Su padre no le dijo nada por no haber regresado la noche anterior, lo cuál le extrañó un poco. ¿Qué clase de trabajo mental le habría hecho Carla? Intentó adivinar si el hombre pensaba en algo estudiando sus miradas y sus expresiones, pero nada. Advirtió que luego de bañarse se encerraría a estudiar y que de ser posible no lo molestaran.

Girando en la silla del estudio, pensaba en que estaba convencido de que ese era un día que olvidaría de no ser porque despertó en casa de Ackerman. Y no sólo eso, si no que él lo despertó, y con delicadeza. Ni siquiera lo había sentido, si no fuera porque escuchó su conversación con Isaic cuando se cambiaba no se hubiera enterado. Ese niño siempre es adorable y especial, quería verlos a ambos, nuevamente, ahora. Aparecerse en su puerta y ver el rostro de Levi.

Pero tenía un examen. Un examen que había olvidado por estar completamente idiotizado, enamorado y perdido en _Levilandia_ , fantaseando con su perfecta sonrisa y su voz, loco por su tranquilo rostro cuando duerme y engatusado por su hijo encantador. Había olvidado su examen y no sólo eso, no podía dejar ni un solo segundo de pensar en él. Le perdía el hilo a todas sus lecturas porque fantaseaba que Levi impartía su clase, que él evaluaría aquellos términos difíciles de patologías animales, sus factores de riesgo, su tasa de contagio, sus síntomas y signos, el diagnóstico, la recuperación y posibles complicaciones. Se soñaba a él en su pupitre viéndolo, escuchándolo, bueno tal vez eso último no, pero cerca de Levi. De hecho, si Levi fuese su profesor no se perdonaría no pasar su examen. Debía dar su máximo por enamorarlo con su excelente calificación, ganar una felicitación, un llamado de atención por su esfuerzo y una invitación a su escritorio después de hora para hablar de su inteligencia cuando en el aula _no quede ni un solo alumno_.

Ya había imaginado el resto de su vida porque _su profesor_ Levi le pediría casamiento y le imploraría por su compañía y sus besos para siempre, solo por haber aprobado ese examen con una nota deslumbrante cuando despertó con tres suaves golpes en la puerta de la sala de estudio.

– Sí... – Dio permiso de entrada.

– Amor... – Llamó su madre. – ¿Estas muy ocupado?

– El examen es mañana, mamá.

– Así que... ¿Olvidaste tu examen? – Se burló. – ¿Tu hombre no te regañó?

– No es mi novio, mamá... – Seguramente Levi lo mandaría a estudiar de inmediato. Se ruborizó porque antes de que su madre entrara había estado pensando en cosas raras.

– Tu papá olvidó uno de sus exámenes una vez... – Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa. – Nosotros nos conocimos cuando él hacía su quinto año.

– Si lo sé, era el que tenía que pasar para poder ingresar en su residencia. – Su padre le había contado esa historia la vez anterior que olvidó una prueba. Pero esa vez no fue por estar enamorado, se había enfermado.

– Exacto, Grisha desapareció por tres días luego de una maravillosa cena a la que me invitó y me pregunté que pasó. – Un extraño sonrojo, por el cuál Eren decidió no indagar, apareció en el rostro de su madre. – El abuelo estaba enojado porque creía que tu papá era un charlatán que quería mi cuerpo y nada más.

– Yo hubiera creído lo mismo que el abuelo... – El problema era que su padre, a pesar de estudiar la noche anterior había logrado pasarlo.

– Yo sabía que tu padre me amaba... – Lanzó más dulces risillas. – Entonces tu novio te dejó estudiar por hoy, pero la próxima seguramente te obligue a ir a verlo y... ¿Que te jodas por olvidarlo?

– ¡No es mi novio mamá! Y no sé cuándo voy a volver a verlo.

– Que no te de pena, Eren... Soy yo – Pidió con una sonrisa suplicante. – mamá. Puedes contármelo todo. Te cuidaste como te dije ¿verdad?

– Mamá, él se-... - Eren bajó su rostro en desilución. – El único que está enamorado soy yo.

– A mí, me parece que pronto voy a tener un yerno... – Le acarició la mejilla, con confianza. – Te permitió dormir en su casa, hijo.

– No me motives a fantasear, mamá. – Porque, en realidad, no sólo en su casa. Eso era algo que jamás le diría a ella. – ¿Lo entiendes?

– ¿Y Mikasa? ¿No hay algo que ella pueda hacer? – Al parecer, su madre tenía confianza en Levi. – Después de todo es su primo.

– Si nada bueno saliera de esto, Mikasa sería capaz de cualquier cosa. – Advirtió con una risa seca.

– Eren, no seas tan pesimista. – Eso pareció un regaño.

– Él es un hombre que tiene un hijo, tal vez ahora no, pero en algún momento tuvo una familia conformada por él y una mujer. – Su madre se quedó sin palabras. Suspiró. – Entonces... ¿De eso querías hablar conmigo?

– No... Te quería decir que dejé café en la cocina. Cuando quieras sólo tienes que calentarlo. – Y le mostró su celular. – Y esta cosa no ha dejado de sonar.

– Gracias. – Recibió un beso en la frente de parte de su madre y su celular en su mano.

– No te sobreesfuerces, cielo, ¿Sí? – Le acarició el hombro dándole ánimos.

– No, no. – Negó y sonrió a su madre.

La verdad es que no le quedaría otra más que sobreesforzarse. Revisó su teléfono: puro Armin, puro Mikasa. Pactó con ellos que se encontrarían en la mañana temprano. Después de la primer clase, cuando su horario y el de Armin coinciden. Contempló la posibilidad de pedirle a Mikasa que lo acompañe a buscar su bicicleta, tal y como había pensado, aunque debería hacer madrugar a su amiga para ello.

Trató de concentrarse en su lectura escribiendo datos importantes en su cuaderno y señalizando las páginas por letras y números de renglón en dónde se encontraban las definiciones importantes. Bajó a la Tierra, agradeció internamente a su madre, ya que había logrado la concentración. Pronto el reloj del estudio resonó con su característico cambio de hora a las diez. Eren resopló y estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, estirándose en la silla. Doblando su cuello suavemente lado a lado y dándose una caricia en los lugares que sonó. Su teléfono traqueteó en la mesa, consiguiendo hacerse en las manos de Eren y siendo observado por sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

 _Parque emergencias_.

– No puede ser verdad... – Se quejó.

La noche que tenía que estudiar para su examen no podía ser sacrificada. Por un momento creyó que el día anterior se salvó de la guardia porque Erwin estaba fuera.; y que esta vez sería igual. No quería reprobar su examen. Miró los libros a su alrededor ordenados en la biblioteca, cerrados, silenciosos. No podía ser de esta manera.

.

.

Su guardia junto a Reiner había sido como típica en estos últimos días: terrible. Se preguntaba si en algún momento se acostumbraría a la fría expresión en su rostro y a su afilada voz de palabras secas. Realmente se controlaba por no armar un revuelo dentro del parque. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, si pudiera agarrar a Reiner y gritarle por qué demonios se comporta así, el problema ya estaría solucionado.

Observó la hora en su celular y apenas iban a dar las doce. Estaba de suerte que hubieran terminado tan temprano. No tenía mensajes, al menos no del único que puede hacerlo sonreír en una situación así. Siempre ocurría que luego de verse, los mensajes tardaban unos días en aparecer. Cambió su ropa rápidamente y partió de salida a su casa.

A un lado de la puerta de recepción en el pasillo principal estaba Nile, recargado en la pared y en la oscuridad.

– Buenas noches. – Saludó cuando pasó por su lado, pero fue detenido.

– ¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo? – Preguntó en la oscuridad, encontrando los vivaces ojos de Eren, mirarlo con rudeza.

– Llevo algo de prisa... – Fue tironeado del brazo y metido en el estudio de Erwin a la fuerza. – ¡Oye!

Nile lo arrastró hasta dejarlo sentado. Eren atentó a levantarse y hacerle frente pero Nile simplemente lo empujó dejándolo sentado de nuevo. Suspiró en un intento de tranquilizar a Jaeger.

– Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

– ¿Y de qué? – Lo miró de lado cruzándose de brazos. – Nosotros no tenemos asuntos.

Eso era algo extraño, que Nile quisiera hablar con él, después de la forma en la que lo ignoró la semana anterior.

– Quiero que hablemos de la noche del sábado. – Eren acomodó su cuerpo, predispuesto a hablar. – Que no respondiste el teléfono.

– Supe que no lo hice... – Cerró los ojos con simpleza.

– ¿Te parecería si firmas la guardia de todas maneras? – Propuso. – Él único que sabe que no respondiste el teléfono soy yo, si firmas, no diré que no estuviste aquí.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! – Se levantó de la silla y empezó a revisar a sus alrededores, debajo de la mesa. – ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¡Es buena, Erwin! ¡Ya! – Gritó. – ¡No caeré en una estupidez como ésta! – Rió a irónicas carcajadas. – ¿Dónde está Erwin, Nile?

– Erwin está en su viaje de negocios. – Dijo con seriedad.

– Después de todos sus trucos no esperarás que crea eso... – Observó que el moreno estaba serio.

La gran mano de Nile deslizó el papel por encima del escritorio. Eren lo miró, luego levantó la mirada. ¿Le estaría hablando en serio? Le llamaba la atención que Nile no estuviera viéndolo directamente. Si no que desviaba su mirada a la superficie de la mesa, al piso o sus manos. Le parecía raro.

– Todo fue mi culpa. – Asumió. – Me distraje durante el trabajo y no lo hice bien.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Eren agudizó sus sentidos entorno al guardia de seguridad.

– Sabrás que quién te llama para las rondas nocturnas soy yo. – Eren asintió. – Erwin me pidió que... No dejara pasar la oportunidad de llamarte en esta ocasión.

– ¿Perdón?

– Llovía mucho... – No lo repetiría, sabía bien que Eren lo había escuchado. – No consideré necesario que vinieras, pero después de todo él me lo había pedido. – Prosiguió en calma. – Por eso te pregunto si podrías, por favor, firmar.

– No lo haré, Nile.

– Escucha, nosotros sí tenemos algo en común... – Eren lo miró con atención. – Ambos somos marionetas de Erwin.

– Imagino que, a diferencia de mí, tú lo haces porque quieres... – Sin piedad.

– Auch... – Sonrió. – Si no lo haces, igualmente tendrás problemas con él cuando regrese.

– Que venga a hacerme problemas... – Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse. – Lo lamento por tí, Nile. Ahora sé que te importan las discusiones que esto pueda llegar a generarte con Erwin. Pero descui-...

– ¡Firma, Jaeger! – Levantó la voz, haciéndolo sonar como una orden. – Agradéceme que te permití quedarte en tu casa con la lluvia torrencial.

– ¿No crees que deberías hacerle frente a Erwin? – Repuso en el mismo tono. – ¡Tan sólo mirate ahora!

Debería detenerse, estaba hablando de más. Los problemas de su vida no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con Nile, pero él había sido creado para decir lo que pensaba siempre que tuviera la oportunidad. Y ningún lazo afectivo le ataba a Nile. ¿No le haría un favor al decirle la cruda verdad?

– ¿Eh?

– Lo que escuchaste, _vigotito_... – Canturreó. – No importa cuántos cigarrillos fumes. Al final del último ustedes siguen siendo cercanos, pero no logras pasar ese límite. – Nile expandió sus pupilas, mostrando los ojos casi completamente negros. – ¿Por qué no haces algo por ser notado por él y dejas de ser su perro faldero?

– Lo que sea que hago es mi asunto.

– Entonces hazte cargo por no insistir en las llamadas. – Concluyó. – Y no sufras cuando Erwin no te mira.

– Para tu información decidí dejar de hacerle el favor... – Mencionó con pensar.

– Entonces déjalo así. El que la pagará más caro seré yo, así que no te preocupes tanto... – Nile permaneció en silencio. – Escucha... – Volvió a sentarse. – Sé que quieres ahorrarle el disgusto... Pero Erwin está siendo necio.

– Se supone que eres una piedra en su camino. – Reflexionó en voz alta. – Yo no debería hacer un pacto contigo.

– Solamente digo que... Es probable que Ackerman jamás se fije en ninguno de nosotros dos. ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Esperarás a que se de por vencido?

– No soy una persona que piensa en el futuro de esa manera.

– Bien... – Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. – Vive el ahora y piensa en tu bienestar. Me voy. Buenas noches, Nile.

– Sí...

Nile se quedó solo en aquella sala, todo ahí dentro le recordaba a Erwin, la foto sobre el escritorio de él y su perro Hawk, el ovejero alemán más mimoso y lindo que alguna vez pudo haber conocido. Las almohadillas con algunas gemas que consiguió su madre en el exterior, su pisapapeles personalizado con diferentes fotografías. Todo en ese estudio tenía la esencia de la persona que él más amaba. Y él no podía evitar dejarse llevar.

Eren tenía razón, si decidió dejar de llevarle el apunte, debía dejar que Erwin se las arreglara por él mismo. Cuando regresara y supiera que la noche del sábado Eren no había ido al turno nocturno, sería indiferente. Esperaba que aquello no se diera vuelta cuando lo viera volver, con su fabuloso cuerpo, esa coqueta sonrisa y esos ojos celestes que lo hacen temblar por dentro.

.

.

Había estudiado para su examen hasta las 4 de la mañana. Se recostó hasta las 7 para no quedarse sin dormir. Luego de verse con sus amigos continuaría con el repaso. Estaba muerto y tenía ojeras. Se dio una ducha, debido a que ese sería un día muy largo, y desayunó a medias, comería más tarde con sus amigos, pero no podía salir con el estómago vacío. Luego, partió en busca de su bicicleta. No sabía si el lugar estaría abierto desde tan temprano, suponía que si abrían en domingo, los días de semana trabajarían desde primera hora.

Quería ir acompañado de Mikasa, cuando ella se negó tuvo una idea suicida de pedírselo a Annie. Con lo densa que se vuelve la rubia cerca suyo, seguramente espantaría a cualquiera que intente acercársele. Pero simplemente eso era: un pensamiento suicida.

A pesar de estar despejado, esa mañana hacía mucho frío. Caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, a falta de guantes, y resoplaba por encima de su bufanda verde pino formando nubes con su aliento. Llegó al taller y, como supuso, estaba abierto. Suspiró y se adentró, dentro de una habitación vidriada había una mujer detrás de un escritorio, pasó de largo la parte de mecánica de autos, la cuál estaba vacía. Allí se encontró con su bicicleta, con su neumático reparado, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

– Buen día.

– Sí que son buenos. – Sonrió el mecánico, apoyándose coquetamente sobre el asiento de su bici y mirándolo de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – La rueda quedó muy bien.

– Genial. – Apreció Eren apretando sus labios, deseando que aquello se termine rápido. – Entonces... ¿Cuánto es?

Sacó la billetera de su bolsillo y la abrió en espera de que el joven le dijera cuánto debía pagar.

.

.

Levi dejó a Isaic en el jardín más temprano que de costumbre para regresar a su casa e intentar encender su auto para llevarlo al mecánico. Luego de cinco intentos y ya lanzando las mil maldiciones logró arrancar, aunque tenía que admitir que hacía ruidos muy extraños. Esperaba no fuese tan grave, no podía imaginarse sin el auto tres días más. El problema era que el kinder, su trabajo y la casa de Armin quedaban en diferentes direcciones y sí, tenía que admitir que se había malacostumbrado.

Lentamente, tratando de no forzar su preciado auto, llegó al taller mecánico, aparcándolo fuera. El hombre gordo y barbudo que siempre lo repara se acercó y le hizo una seña de que pasara hasta el fondo. En una maniobra subió por la rampa y dándole al acelerador llegó al final. Antes de bajar tomó su celular y miró la hora. Era bastante tarde, no llegaría a tiempo a su trabajo.

– Buenos días, jefecito. – Lo saludó el gordo, informalmente, mientras Levi salía.

– Falla al arrancar y hace ruidos raros... – Avisó y dio la vuelta por la parte trasera del auto marcando a su superior.

– Ya lo reviso, señor.

Levi se acomodó en el pasillo principal, en dónde era estorbo para quiénes pasaban. Luego de ser regañado un poco, cortó e hizo una mueca de burla al director de la empresa. Miró a sus alrededores, revisando desde lejos lo que el mecánico tocaba en su auto y luego reparó en un cuerpo conocido, que se encontraba más atrás, sosteniendo la cartera en su mano. Se acercó un poco hasta que lo reconoció, entonces fue más allá para saludarlo.

– Entonces... ¿Cuánto es? – Escuchó y terminó por reconocer a Eren, cuando se estaba acercando.

– Hm... Ahora te haré el ticket y debes pagarlo en la entrada. – Llamó la atención de Levi, el tono de voz. – Si te doy mi número telefónico... ¿Me llamarás?

Se imaginó una cosa así desde que lo escuchó responderle con interés, pero lo había ignorado completamente. No supo realmente si interrumpir a Eren sólo para saludarlo o con qué excusa. Se supone que Eren sabría salir de ese tipo de situaciones solo... ¿Quién era él? Ni que tuviera que rescatar a una dama en peligro.

¿Y si no quería ser interrumpido? No podía acercarse con la simple idea de decirle "¡Hola! ¿Sabes que mi hijo ayer no dejó de hablar de ti?".

– Hum... No lo cre-... – El mecánico se acercó a Eren con sus manos engrasadas, generándole asco, haciéndole inevitable evadir aquello con su mirada. Eren retrocedió unos pasos.

– ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que me llames? – Repreguntó sin escucharlo.

Sostenía en su mano el ticket con el que Eren tenía que pagar, Eren lo tomó del otro extremo y tironeó, pero el chico no lo soltó. Sonrió de lado, viéndolo de cerca.

– Hm... ¿ _Cero_? – Le respondió achicándose de hombros, pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

– ¿En serio? – Rió sin alejarse. – No vas a decirme que tienes novio... Si yo fuera tu novio no te dejaría venir a este lugar, lleno de tipos, a reparar tu bicicleta...

A esas alturas, Levi realmente se estaba planteando acercarse, se sentía molesto. Eren estaba intentando evadirlo y buscaba alejarse ¿por qué seguía insistiendo? Fue bastante directo al decirle que _no lo llamaría_. ¿Qué le importaba si tenía novio, novia o un perro? Observó sus manos sucias y llenas de callos. No tendría el descaro de tocar a Eren con ellas ¿o sí? ¿Qué haría Eren para evitar que eso ocurriera? ¿Qué haría él si eso llegara a ocurrir? Ya no sólo pensaba en que le daría asco si lo tocara, no _quería_ que lo hiciera. Y poco a poco se volvía una certeza: " _no lo toques_ ".

Su cuerpo cosquilleó bajo su piel, quería que el tipo se alejara de Eren a como de lugar. A su mente llegaron miles de imágenes de un pronto futuro en el que Eren era seducido y convencido por ese idiota petulante. Ahora que lo había imaginado, lo quería _menos_. Imágenes que decidió borrar de su vista y concentrarse en cómo avanzaba la situación. Esperar pacientemente hasta que... ¿Eren lo necesitara?

¿Realmente creía que eso podía llegar a suceder? ¿Por qué sentía responsabilidad por Eren? Intentó mirar a un lado, concentrarse en lo que el gordo hacía en su auto, pero sus ojos regresaban a la escena en la que le coqueteaban a "el señor Eren Jaeger" que durmió en su cama el sábado, junto a él. A ese Eren al que miró dormido durante un rato extenso y despertó con las suaves caricias de su propio aliento. A este punto como ese engreído diera un paso más, no respondería por sus actos.

– Las razones por las que no te llamaré no son de tu interés. – Lo enfrentó agarrando el bono de pago con más fuerza y se lo quitó de la mano.

Eren iba a regresar a la entrada a pagar pero el mecánico lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca. Eren movió su brazo rápidamente para soltarse, pero no tuvo éxito.

– ¡No me toqu-..!

Ese fue el límite para Levi. Se acercó en rápidos y silenciosos pasos, apretó el brazo del chico con su izquierda y con su derecha, tomó con cuidado la mano de Eren para alejarla, interponiéndose entre ambos.

– Te dijo que no... ¿Qué parte no entendiste todavía? – Interrumpió, sorprendiendo al joven técnico. Eren se asustó, pero obtuvo su mano de regreso. – ¿Dejarás de joder, mocoso?

A pesar de no resaltar con su altura, su expresión daba miedo. Esos fríos ojos grises, opacos, sin brillo, se clavaron furiosos en cualquier cosa que se interpusiera frente a él, con su fuerza había hecho el silencio entre los tres.

– S-sí...

El chico regresó a su trabajo y Levi se aseguró de que lo viera mirarlo mal una vez más. Se acercó a Eren y, dentro de lo que sus emociones le permitieron, aflojó su expresión.

– ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó para asegurarse de que no se había enojado por interrumpir así.

La realidad es que había dejado de pensar en _cualquier cosa_ y se había lanzado por impulso. No quería que Eren se enojara porque "lo defendió por no considerarlo capaz de salir de esa situación él mismo"; ya que no fue así. Simplemente aquello lo había cansado, sí, eso quería creer.

– ¡Sí! – Levi nunca admitiría que escuchar eso lo tranquilizó, y mucho. – ¿U-usted?

– Igual... – Respondió con la misma seriedad.

Eren se notaba sorprendido, tal vez no se lo esperaba, tal vez realmente le molestó que se interpusiera.

Pero no era así, Eren estaba feliz porque Levi, en su traje de trabajo azul marino, lo había " _rescatado_ ". Su corazón latía con rapidez y no podía dejar de sentir sus orejas ardiendo por su repentina aparición, que estuviera ahí lo hacía sentir alivianado. Que hubiera reaccionado de esa forma lo hacía sentir muy emocionado. Le gustaba mucho y, Levi parecía esforzarse por hacerlo cada vez más.

– ¿I-i-isaic? – Preguntó con algo de nervios.

Sentía que si no se controlaba, el amor se le saldría por cada poro de su piel. Quería agradecérselo, pero no sabía que palabras usar exactamente. Se golpeó mentalmente, frente a Levi no podía ponerse a actuar como tonta enamorada.

– Bien, no dejó de hablarme de ti en todo el día. – Hasta que lo dijo, haciendo sonreír a Eren. – Lo dejé en clases y vine a traer el auto...

– ¿Clases? – Eren ladeó su cabeza. – ¡Demonios! – Maldijo en voz baja. – ¿Me acompaña a pagar esto?

– Iré a ver si el gordo me dice que le pasa a mi auto. – Decidió que sería mejor.

La sensación de estar hablando con Eren no era desagradable, pero después de lo que pasó, más bien de lo que hizo, se sentía algo cohibido. Volver a ver su sonrisa había sido como un anestésico de todas las sensaciones locas que lo habían atacado antes. Aunque sabía que el mocoso mecánico ya no iba a joder más, se mantuvo alerta y buscando con la mirada al castaño en todo momento. Se tomó la frente y se preguntó dos o tres veces qué estaba pasando con él.

Eren regresaba del fondo con su bicicleta. Esperó un momento a que Levi lo viera para saludarlo con la mano, pero Levi se acercó a él.

– Señ-...

– Te acompaño hasta afuera. – Declaró y dejó pasar a Eren por el angosto pasillo, señalando que él lo seguiría. Se giró, observando con disgusto que el joven se había asomado a ver a Eren irse. – ¿Vas a la universidad? – Le frunció el ceño hasta que salieron afuera.

El Sol estaba asomándose por detrás del taller, iluminando la vereda de enfrente y parte de la calle, ellos estaban a la sombra.

– Sí, ya se me hizo tarde. – Eren bajó a la calle y se montó en su bicicleta, mientras que Levi simplemente se quedó de pie en el borde. – Seguramente quede en algún asiento de atrás... – Comentó con pesar.

– Hubieras buscado tu bicicleta más tarde, mocoso...

– En realidad quería mi bicicleta de regreso, más teniendo en cuenta que... – Miró a Levi a los ojos, revolviéndose por dentro. – Este chico quería conmigo... – Rió con más nervios.

¿Por qué sacaba de nuevo el tema? Quería ver qué hacía Levi al respecto. Tuvo demasiado con verlo actuar de esa forma y por él. Pero quería más, lo quería todo. Todo con él.

– No deberías haber venido solo. Menos si ya sabías...

– Nunca la había traído aquí... Pero supe que lo mejor era venir a buscarla cuanto antes posible... – Comentó en busca de más de Levi. – Gracias. – Le sonrió, cómo sólo su persona puede hacerlo sonreír.

– Ah... – Suspiró. – De nada.

Rápidamente rompieron contacto visual, Eren no podría con la presión que ejercía sus ganas de lanzársele encima en un abrazo de agradecimiento y Levi aún se preguntaba el por qué de sus acciones.

– Ya me voy... – Decidió Eren, una vez más, sin pensar en otra cosa para no arrepentirse. – Que tenga un excelente día, señor Ackerman.

– Sí, igual tú...

Eren giró hacia el lado de la mano de la calle y paró en sus pedales, mirándolo y saludándolo con la mano y una sonrisa. Levi lo vio hasta que se hizo tan pequeño que giró en la arista, luego regresó por el diagnóstico de su auto.

.

.

Mikasa despertó tarde, se duchó a velocidad luz partió al punto intermedio entre los edificios de universidad de sus dos amigos, dónde habían pactado que se encontrarían. Llegó al café y en una solitaria mesa estaba sentado Armin, con un pequeño vaso de soda y su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano.

– ¿Estás esperando que pierda el gas? – Preguntó divertida mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Tómala si quieres... – Ofreció una sonrisa, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

– ¿Llegaste hace mucho? – Preguntó señalando al mesero que quería otro vaso con soda.

– No, no… – Miraba detenidamente a Mikasa, hasta que identificó lo extraño en ella.

– ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – Rió.

– Es raro verte sin tu bufanda... – Comentó. – Acostumbrados a que la usas hasta dentro de tu casa...

– No puedo pasar desapercibida con ustedes... – Bajó la mirada. – No fue a propósito, en realidad salí muy rápido...

– ¿Te quedaste dormida?

– ¡No! - Se apresuró a aclarar, ambos guardaron silencio y se miraron. – Bueno, sí...

Armin se rió, lo que hizo que Mikasa se relajara un poco. Se sintió vacía cuando salió del edificio y ya estaba caminando a verlos sin su bufanda. El mesero los interrumpió un momento, dejándoles el vaso de soda, para saber si les tomaba la orden, Armin miró a Mikasa en señal de pregunta. Pero antes que pudieran hablar entre ellos, la pelinegro dijo al mesero que esperaban por alguien todavía.

La puerta del café se abrió violentamente y llamó la atención de todos en el lugar. Eren respiraba agitado viéndose como una sombra negra a contraluz. Visualizó a sus amigos sentados bastante alejados de la puerta y les sonrió a ambos. El mesero miró al par que atendía y Mikasa le informó que esperaban al recién llegado.

Eren se acercó a la mesa y se sentó enfrentando a Armin, dejando su mochila en la silla a su lado. Mikasa aprovechó y le extendió su bolso, para que lo dejara ahí también. Los tres ordenaron.

– Perdón por llegar tarde... – Se relajó sobre la silla. – Tuve un teórico prolongado.

– No te preocupes... ¿Buscaste ya tu bicicleta? – Recordó Mikasa.

– Sí... Sí... – Eren se sonrojó por recordarlo, había sido acosado, pero rescatado y si pensaba en eso, se sentía volando. – Hoy temprano.

– Eren estás rojo... – Señaló la chica.

– Debe ser... – Pensó en una buena excusa. – el calor de la corrida. – Sonrió con confianza.

Como si eso pudiera convencer a Mikasa.

– ¿Pudiste estudiar para el examen? – Preguntó Armin antes que su amiga pusiera de manifiesto que su excusa no fue creíble. – Anoche tuviste guardia. ¿Qué tal eso?

– Tienes unas ojeras terribles. – Mikasa acarició su mejilla.

– Si, estudié... Luego de aquí voy a ir a la biblioteca... – Contó. – Bien, ya saben... Mis compañeros hombres me ignoran y una de las chicas viene y va. Annie es como un koala e Historia siempre igual...

– ¿Qué será? – preguntó la joven.

– La verdad que no sé. – Levantó sus hombros con incertidumbre. – Los he observado, y algunos tienen influencia sobre otros, pero qué tienen contra mi, todavía no lo sé...

– Imagino que ha de ser incómodo... – Pensó Mikasa en voz baja.

– Imagínate que es incómodo para mí cuando Isaic se queda jugando solo y no me llama. – Aclaró Armin.

– Isaic... – Sonrió Eren.

Sentimientos ambivalentes se reunían en su interior, mientras que los escalofríos subían por el centro de su columna, la calidez acunaba en su pecho. Sus mejillas las sentía hervir, sus ojos entornaban ternura y amor. Aunque estuviera dormido, sintió al pequeño Isaic subirse a la cama y acurrucarse contra él. La acción de abrazarlo fue totalmente inconsciente, pero lo recuerda y revive cada vez que piensa en ello. En realidad le hubiera gustado poder tener sus ojos abiertos, su consciencia en sí por más tiempo. Levi no dijo nada al respecto, pero sería hermoso saber lo que él pensó en ese momento.

– Imagino que... Le contaste la historia del titán aprendiz... – Afirmó Armin.

Eren sonrió y ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado.

– No terminé de contársela.

– ¿Entonces que estuviste haciendo en lo de mi primo? Digo, te quedaste a dormir.

– Lo que ocurrió es que después de comer, mirábamos una película con Isaic y... Me quedé dormido. – Le contó a Mikasa, quién no sabía esa parte de la historia. – Cuando desperté estaba durmiendo en la cama de tu primo.

Armin abrió los ojos de par en par. Eren realmente estaba preparando el terreno para decirle todo a Mikasa. La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de su orden. Un café con crema para Eren y dos galletitas de avena, dos Capuchinos y una porción de torta de chocolate compartida para Mikasa y Armin.

– ¿En la cama con mi primo? – Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par. – ¡Eren!

– No es lo que estás pensando... – Bajó el rostro, realmente apenado. – Terminé durmiendo en la misma cama porque no había otro lugar, supongo. Nada raro pasó.

– ¿Cómo que no? – Mikasa enarcó una ceja. – Él podía dormir con su hijo y tú en la cama de Isaic. ¿Por qué necesariamente en su cama?

– Mikasa... Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie. Es un Ackerman... – Mikasa lo miró sin decir nada. – Digo, la razón de _por qué ustedes hacen las cosas_ siempre es particular.

Nunca le había hablado directamente de él a su amiga. Ella nunca había visto el brillo de sus ojos de sólo nombrarlo o evocarlo en recuerdos. Nunca había distinguido en Eren una luz así. De cierto modo, Mikasa recién estaba conociendo esta faceta de Eren.

– ¿Eh?

– Tu sabes... – Miro la taza de café que dejó el mesero. Agregó dos cucharadas de azúcar y revolvió. – Tiene... Seis cuchillos diferentes para cortar lo que cocina. – Levantó la mirada escondiendo el rubor a ambos lados bajo sus ojos, una corta risa salía de sus labios con vergüenza.

– ¿Te hizo algo malo? – Preguntó amenazante, sin cambiar su expresión.

– Mikasa... – Armin le tomó el brazo estaba tensa, apretaba firmemente la cucharita que sostenía en su mano. – Tranquila... Frente a ti es sólo Eren. – Mikasa asintió y se calmó un poco.

Eren lo buscó con la mirada y le indicó que era el momento, que le agradecía su intervención. Armin le indicó que no esperara más. El rubio sentía que como pasara un segundo más no se podría contener, tanto tiempo intentando convencer a Eren de que se lo dijera y, al fin, ese momento había llegado.

Eren se sentía un poco nervioso, ansioso y feliz. Como cada vez que le toca hablar sobre Levi, como cada vez que se permite hacerlo sin contenerse. Nunca le hacía bien guardarse los sentimientos, y esta vez no era diferente.

– Si con "algo malo" te refieres a que hacer que me enamore de él, entonces... – No tenía más nada que decir, eso era todo. Lo siguiente era esperar por la aprobación o desaprobación de su amiga.

– Eren... - Susurró Armin.

Su corazón latía vigoroso en su pecho, le estaba diciendo a Mikasa Ackerman que sus intenciones eran que fuesen primos.

– ¿Te gusta Levi? - Escuchar su nombre fue detonante de emociones para Eren. Se notó en su rostro. – ¿El Levi que tú, Armin y yo conocemos? ¿Levi, mi primo?

– Sí… – Reunió valor, enfrentando la mirada de su amiga. – E-estoy enamorado de él.

Armin simuló asombro, recibió una extensa mirada de Mikasa. Realmente el poco tacto de Eren para decir aquello lo había dejado sin palabras. Pensó que hubiera sido mejor que se contuviera de expresar cuales son sus reales sentimientos e ir de a poco.

– ¿Hace cuánto? – Clavó sus ojos grises en el castaño.

– B-bueno... No-...

– ¿Cuándo, Eren? – Preguntó nuevamente. Quería un número, una fecha. No explicaciones.

– Me gusta desde que lo conocí...

– Ah... – Apoyó con sutileza la taza en el plato que le hacía juego y se puso de pie. – Voy al baño.

Eren y Armin se mantuvieron en silencio, se escuchaba entre ellos los sonidos de las tazas tocando cucharas o platos en otras mesas, la gente hablando, la música de ambiente.

– Todavía no se enojó... – Eren aspiró hondo, esbozando una sonrisa relajada.

– No era necesario que le dijeras que estás enamorado. – Sonrió intentando que Eren no se ofendiera.

– Ya está hecho. – Sanó en un suspiro. – Si vamos a ser primos lo mejor es que se acostumbre a la idea.

Armin lanzó una carcajada. Dormir junto a Levi le había renovado las esperanzas, quién sabe qué otras cosas más pasaron que lo hicieron. Cierto es que dijo que "no había pasado nada raro". No le creía nada, a esta parte sospechaba e infería qué podría haber ocurrido.

– No sé cómo haré para verlo a la cara esta tarde... ¿Qué le diré a Isaic cuando me cuente que dormiste en su casa? – Hizo una breve pausa en la que pensó. – "¡Será mejor que empieces a pensar en llamarlo " _mamá_ " en vez de " _señor Eren Jaeger_ "!"

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Eren frunció la nariz. – Yo soy un _hombrecito_... – Se cruzó de brazos.

– " _Papá_ " ¿Sería mejor? – Se rió, Eren achicó sus hombros adorablemente desviando la mirada. – Lo sé, lo sé... Te encantaría… ¡No lo niegues!

– ¡Armin! – Lo regañó sonrojado.

– Te molestaba nada más... – Armin rió hasta que vio salir a Mikasa del baño.

– ¿Y si lo que Isaic necesita es _una mamá_ y no un "señor Eren Jaeger"? – Preguntó tristemente.

– Eren... – Llamó Mikasa, sentándose. Ambos la observaron. – Debes dejarlo.

– ¿Eh? – Armin vio la expresión de Eren, fue frustrante.

– Mi primo, Levi... – Continuó lentamente. – Él no tiene esos gustos, deberías haberte dado cuenta ya.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver? – El brillo de los ojos de Eren se apagó, la sonrisa que había generado Armin con sus burlas y cargadas se había disipado.

– Estás perdiendo el tiempo y... – No quería decirlo, realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero era la única manera que tenía para hacerle llegar su opinión a su mejor amigo. – Lo único que conseguirás es el corazón roto. – Advirtió.

– ¡Fui a su casa dos veces! – Intentó, en vano, convencerla.

– Isaic lo pidió. – Refutó apacible.

– Me envió un mensaje deseándome las buenas noches la semana pasada. – Armin podía asegurar que ese argumento de Eren, era muy bueno.

– Porque su hijo siempre debe pedirle que lo haga. – Mikasa también tenía puntos a favor.

– Fue de parte suya. – Le mostró el fragmento de conversación desde su celular.

– No debe haberse dado cuenta... – Seguían discutiendo.

– Me dejó usar su ducha primero. – Eren no podía tener su cuerpo quieto, apretaba un poco su quijada y las cejas le temblaban.

– Instinto paterno. – Mencionó con suavidad, cruzándose de brazos. – Estoy segura.

– Se preocupó por que no me resfriara.

– Responsabilidad frente a tus padres.

– ¡Me limpió los labios con sus propias manos porque tenía migajas de galletitas!

– Si tan enamorado estás de Levi, deberías saber que es un friki de la limpieza.

Esto no era bueno, Eren enumeraba sus motivos para quererlo y Mikasa los rechazaba uno a uno. No estaba en los planes de ninguno dar le brazo a torcer.

– ¡Sí que lo sé! – Levantó la voz, viéndose el centro de atención del café. – Me recostó en su cama cuando me dormí. – Dijo de nuevo, tranquilo, pero enojado.

– ¡Tiene un hijo, tuvo un matrimonio con una mujer!

– Creo que ahora no está saliendo con nadie

– ¿Tu que harías si falleciera tu esposo?

– Pasaron cuatro años. – Usó un énfasis especial al mencionar el número, no importaba cuánto Mikasa boicoteara sus esperanzas, Eren se mantenía firme.

– Los duelos son diferentes para cada persona.

– Me sonrió.

Sus retadoras miradas se encontraron. Armin observaba con atención aquello como si estuviera viendo una telenovela. ¿Eren habría logrado convencer a Mikasa de que no es obligatorio que deje esos sentimientos atrás? Por suerte no tenía que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo.

– Veo que no vas a detenerte... – Suspiró derrotada. – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

– Sí.

– Ten cuidado. – Pidió con cariño. – No quiero que el enano te lastime. Eres muy importante para mí como para permitir esto, pero tú eres así: terco. – Sonrió dulcemente a su amigo. – Y... No quiero verte triste. Nunca.

No estaba convencida, algo en todo esto no le daba confianza. Sabía que si esto no tenía un buen final, Eren terminaría destrozado. Pero comprendía que para estas alturas no era mucho lo que podía hacer para intentar mentalizarlo. Esas emociones que Levi le hace sentir no tenían solución.

– Me hago responsable de lo que siento, Mikasa. – Aclaró. – Sé que si hace algo que me duele, es completamente mi culpa.

– Te lo digo de verdad, Eren...

– Perdóname por no decírtelo antes, Mikasa.

– ¿Tu lo supiste todo este tiempo? – Armin sintió estática en su cabello por la velocidad a la que la sangre llegó a su cerebro.

– B-bueno... Verás...

– ¿Y estuviste alentándolo? – Cuestionó poniendo al rubio más nervioso.

– Mikasa, Armin guardó silencio porque yo se lo pedí. – Aclaró. – Dime... ¿Hubieras preferido enterarte por él o por mi?

– Después de todo, sabías como me pondría... – Razonó la chica.

– Mikasa... – Llamó Armin, con una sonrisa. – ¿No te intriga saber cómo fue que tu primo terminó sonriéndole?

Era cierto, Armin no había hablado con Eren de eso, a decir verdad, recordó que no sabía lo que pasó después de que supo que estaba durmiendo en su cama; y había formulado muchísimas teorías. Aparentemente nada fuera de lo común. Pero, que Levi le regalará una sonrisa era algo nuevo.

Eren se sonrojó un poco, pero ambos amigos escucharon con atención su relato, luego de prometer que no le dirían nada a nadie. Se sorprendieron de que Levi tuviera ese lado crítico con si mismo. Pero ambos concordaron en que Eren tenía razón, no fueron palabras dichas para hacerlo sentir mejor, fue la verdad. Se nota a leguas que Isaic no es un estorbo para Levi y que, es importantísimo para él.

Ambos se llevaron otra gran sorpresa cuando supieron lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en el taller mecánico. Mikasa sospechó, que tal vez Armin tenía razón: Eren tenía chances. Lo apoyaría, pero sin motivarlo mucho. Era importante cuidarlo y más allá de eso, Levi era su familia, entonces las cosas se ponían complejas para ella.

No era como lo que sucedía entre Armin y Jean, ella sabía que Armin tenía chances potenciales. Si salía lastimado es porque Jean continuaba siendo un idiota. En cambio entre Eren y Levi... ¿Cuán probable era que Levi se fijara en él? ¿Sucedía realmente que una persona heterosexual pudiera enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo? Debía haberlo visto en alguna película, tenía que existir un conocido de otro conocido que le pasó. Tenía que haber alguien en el mundo que le sacara la duda.

Tenía que ser posible. Después de todo... No podía negar que la existencia de Eren, con sólo mencionarlo era ilegalmente feliz. Y si Eren era feliz, ella lo era también.

Le preocupaba ese chico del parque, el de la gomina en el cabello. Le había puesto demasiadas trabas a su amigo. Pero se prometió como que la mitad de su dotación genética es Ackerman, no permitirá que ese chico se inmiscuya con el destino perfecto que le espera a Eren. Esperaba que su propio primo tampoco lo hiciera; que todo saliera acorde a los deseos de Eren.

Pronto se hizo el horario de salida de Isaic del kinder, por lo que Armin tuvo que irse. Eren y Mikasa caminaron juntos unas cuadras hasta la biblioteca donde Eren se quedaría a estudiar y ella siguió camino a verse con su chico.

.

.

Su examen no fue lo que se denominaría fácil. Y aunque entregó casi último, igual salió temprano. Lo suficientemente temprano como para pedirle a Historia que mañana le lleve al parque los apuntes de la siguiente clase e irse a su casa a dormir, porque esa noche le esperaba otra guardia y estaba destruido.

Carla lo llamó siete veces alrededor de las nueve de la noche para cenar. Ella entendía que estuviera cansado. Pero si se saltaba las comidas, lo único que sucedería es que la situación seguiría igual. Mal descansado y mal alimentado, su hijo no podría ser eficiente en sus tareas. A demás era consciente de que debe haber desayunado doble, pero de almorzar ni hablemos.

Grisha le preguntó cómo le había ido y, advirtió que la próxima vez debe dejar de pulular en la _órbita de_ _Marte_ y prestar atención a las fechas. Eren se sintió como un niño regañado, pero su padre tenía razón. No podía ir distraído por la vida pensando sólo en el sujeto de su adoración. Su noche dorada ya había terminado, varias situaciones lo habían hecho poner los pies en la Tierra; debía asumirlo. A demás, no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. Su celular vibró en sus piernas, donde lo tenía apoyado. La voz de Levi resonó en sus oídos al percatarse.

" _Armin nos dijo que tuviste un examen, mocoso, me sentiré culpable si repruebas, después de todo, perdiste tiempo aquí en mi casa_ ".

Su sonrisa lo delató frente a sus padres. Carla aprovechó para molestarlo, hace tiempo quiere ver a su hijo trayendo a alguien a casa. Supo que él salió con algunos chicos, pero se enteró que el que parecía ir más enserio lo decepcionó porque no estaba solo con Eren. Si ella hubiera sabido quién era no hubiera permitido que ese chico continuara teniendo sus genitales. Calculó que por eso Eren esperaba para llevar a sus chicos a la casa. No estaba mal, después de todo, era mejor que estuvieran seguros de sus sentimientos.

– ¿Tu novio preguntándote como te fue en tu examen? – Rió burlona.

– No es mi novio, mamá. – Le encantaba que su madre pensara eso, le encantaba fantasearlo.

¡Si tan sólo Levi fuera suyo!

– ¿Ackerman? – Preguntó Grisha husmeándole la pantalla. Eren la retiró de su vista avergonzado.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era él! – Exclamó Carla moviendo sus brazos.

– ¡Déjenme enamorarme en paz, ustedes! – Pidió levantándose. – Ya no tengo hambre...

– Eso es amor verdadero, hijo... – Se burló la mujer en tono alto, para que el castaño, que huyó de la cocina, la escuchara.

– ¿Era él? – Preguntó Carla a su esposo.

– Claro que era él. – Le respondió acomodándose los anteojos con seriedad.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Celoso? – Se rió divertida.

– ¿De verdad es el novio de Eren? – Preguntó seriamente.

– Todavía no… – Su picara sonrisa lo hacía desconfiar.

Grisha resopló, no le gustaba nada que Levi quisiera cosas raras con su hijo, no sin antes anunciarse como su pareja. Todo estaba bien, él atendía la salud de Isaic y eran felices. Pero con Eren debía tener cuidado. Su señora estaba tan contenta por eso que le molestaba.

Eren subió a su habitación y se recostó boca abajo en su cama. Leyó tres veces el mensaje de Levi y entonces se dignó a contestar.

" _Oh no, estar con ustedes no fue una pérdida de tiempo_ "

Definitivamente no podía decirle eso. Era demasiado obvio, una indirecta bastante directa.

" _No se preocupe, fue ajeno a ustedes, creo que me fue bien. Y si no... Sólo es un examen._ "

Eso estaba mejor. Se sentía feliz porque sus sentimientos tenían la aprobación de Mikasa. Sin mencionar que sumaba puntos porque Isaic lo quería mucho. Había recorrido un extenso camino para conseguir que Levi le hablara por mensajes y que, aparentemente, Isaic no esté enterado, o algo así. Restaba ganarse el amor de Kuchel, de su amiga Hanji. Y que Erwin ubicara su interés romántico en otro lugar. Lugar que tranquilamente podría ser Nile.

" _¡¿Cómo que sólo un examen?! ¡Es tu carrera, mocoso irresponsable!_ "

– Mientras no me prohíba verlo por reprobar… – Sonrió rodando en la cama, enroscándose entre las colchas y sosteniendo su celular hacia arriba. – Sería por siempre tu mocoso irresponsable, Levi... – Susurró, muriéndose de ganas de escribirlo. – Me puedes castigar...

Aunque lo intentara no podía detener los deseos de su corazón. No sabía en qué momento el amor le había pegado tan duro de frente. Es cierto que cuando lo conoció se sintió atraído, pero los sentimientos ahora habían cambiado, había dado el gran paso de contarle todo a Mikasa. Eso quería decir que no había regreso, su madre se la pasaba molestándolo y Armin también le había hecho un comentario burlón. Estaba embobadísimo.

" _Si no quieres parecer estúpido, no mereces estar enamorado_ ". ***¹**

Levi ponía a aletear a las mariposas dentro suyo.

Sus pensamientos iban y regresaban sobre un punto: Erwin y todo lo que lo relacionaba. El día anterior se había propasado un poco. Trató a Nile bastante mal, fue sincero de una forma brutal. Sus amigos siempre se lo decían "lo tuyo no es decir la verdad"; porque Eren no es un chico que calla si siente que algo es injusto. Tal vez debería disculparse y tratar de darse la oportunidad de pensar en algo juntos. Erwin no puede manipularlo así. Sería beneficioso para él que ellos empezaran a salir. Principalmente por Levi, en segundo lugar por sus esclavizantes horarios.

Lo que le sorprendió es la red de amor y desamor en la que Levi estaba metido sin siquiera saberlo; vive su vida independientemente de si alguien lo espera. Curioso es que no se había percatado de ello hasta ahora; lo positivo es que si él entraba en la ecuación y los caminos se abrían a su favor, Erwin podría ser capaz de renunciar y darle fundamento a los sentimientos de Nile

Se sentía vulnerable al pensar de esa manera, lleno de confianza habló con Mikasa al respecto, afirmó que se haría responsable de sus sentimientos; pero no quería, no quería que no funcionara. Parecía un niño encaprichado, quería a ese hombre y sólo para él.

" _No me regañe..._ "

Se cuestionó si agregarle al mensaje una carita llorando, pero decidió que mejor no. Le estaba dando mucho sueño, se reacomodó en la cama, sonriéndole tontamente a su teléfono. Quería seguir hablando con él, pero en esa posición se dormiría pronto.

" _Señor Ackerman, me voy a dormir. Que descanse e Isaic igual_ "

Más tarde, cuando lo llamaran para ir al parque y viera su respuesta sabía que no podría estar tan mal.

Activó el vibrador en su celular, lo bloqueó y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche de madera clara junto a su cama. Apagó su velador y abrazó su almohada. Cerró sus ojos. ¿Podrá Levi reemplazar a su almohada algún día?

.

.

Mike abrazaba a su esposa desde sus espaldas, acariciándole el bajo vientre. Era muy suave y cuidadoso con sus caricias. Respiraba hondamente el olor de su mujer ahora que estaba levemente alterado. Habían tenido el día libre del trabajo y lo había pasado en familia. La tarde había caído, su mujer le aseguró que a las 20 horas Levi llegaría y faltaba poco, por lo que aunque quisiera más mimos, no los recibiría.

– Mamá… – Alicia se asomó a la cocina sosteniendo su pingüino, ambos eran del mismo tamaño, prácticamente, y consiguió que su padre la alzara.

– ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Hanji le acarició la mejilla y continuó sazonando la cena.

– _Chilly Willy_ ** _*²_** se rompió… – La niña le mostró bajo la aleta de pingüino.

– Ah… Qué problema… – Bufó dejando la cuchara a un lado y atendiendo al pingüino. – ¿Amor…?

Mike conocía esa voz mejor que nadie. Le estaba pidiendo que se ocupe de la aleta del pingüino de su hija. Desde que el rubio aprendió a coser, Hanji se aprovechaba para saltarse la tarea. Llevó a su hija hasta la sala, dónde la televisión encendida cortaba el silencio en la casa, y los dos se sentaron en el sillón. Mike tomó la gran lata de galletitas suizas y la abrió, tomó desde dentro, hilo negro y una aguja. Sabía que lo mejor era enseñarle a su nena a coser, aunque no lo hiciera todavía. Su madre siempre le contaba historias de que había aprendido a coser y bordar a los 4 años. ¿Por qué Alicia no podría? Faltaban sólo unos meses para que cumpliera esa edad. Los bellos ojos miel observaban con atención cada cosa que hacían las grandes manos de su papá.

Mike escuchó el motor del auto de Levi estacionarse fuera de su casa. Al mismo tiempo, la mirada de su hija se posó en la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La niña inhalaba cortamente, reconociendo, identificando. Dos toques del timbre la levantaron del sillón rápidamente.

– Alicia. – La niña corrió hacia la puerta. – ¡Alicia! – Su hija giró a verlo. – Pregunta quién es antes de abrir…

– Es Isaic… – Advirtió.

– Siempre, antes de abrir, pregunta quién es… – La niña asintió.

– ¿Quién es? – Husmeó por la hendidura de la cerradura.

Del otro lado notó el rostro que coincidía con el olor que ella sintió en primera instancia: era Isaic. Movió sus ojos y junto a él, encontró a su padre: el tío Levi.

– Levi e Isaic. – Mencionó el hombre.

Alicia pidió por el permiso de su padre, quién terminaba de arreglar el pingüino, para abrir y éste le fue concedido. Pelinegros padre y hijo pasaron saludando a la casa, Levi comenzó a desabrigar a su hijo. En cuanto estuvo libre de sus abrigos, Alicia levantó la manga de su buzo de canguro negro. Cuando su blanca y pequeña mano se vio la tomó, lista para no dejarla ir.

Hanji asomó su rostro por la puerta de la cocina, encontrando a su viejo amigo de años hablando con su esposo. Ellos tenían la primitiva costumbre de estrecharse las manos y golpearse los brazos " _dos monos_ "; le alegraba que se llevaran bien, a Mike no le había quedado otra cuando se conocieron y empezaron a salir " _A Levi no tienes que comprenderlo, él es especial. Jamás hará algo para que te pongas celoso, es mi amigo. No te cuestiones, sólo quiérelo_ " le dijo a ese joven que lo tomaría a pecho, porque dicho y hecho. Se preguntó que era lo que Mike esperaba al conocer a Levi y qué habrá pensado cuando lo conoció: su diferencia de estatura era épica. Luego se lo preguntaría.

Por su condición se encontraba más sensible que de costumbre, era imposible para ella no recordar viejos tiempos. Se preguntaba si al pincharlo un poco lograría poner sentimental a Levi también.

– ¡Tía Hanji! – Exclamó Isaic acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, arrastró a Alicia en ello. – ¡Tía Hanji!

– ¡Hola bombón! - Se acuclilló y lo recibió en un bonito abrazo. – ¡Qué grande que te pusiste! ¿Hace cuánto no te veía?

– Qué exagerada, cuatro ojos. – Levi también se había acercado a saludarla. – ¿Qué tal va todo?

– Bien, enano. – Le sonrió y miró por encima de sus anteojos. – ¿Y tú?

– Bien.

Eso era suficiente para sentirse tranquila. Le preocupaba mucho Levi, y cómo tomaría la noticia que tiene que darle.

– ¡Tía Hanji adivina qué! – Isaic saltó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

– Hmm... ¿Me acompañas a la cocina y me cuentas mientras reviso la comida? – Sugirió.

– Yo me encargo... – Se adelantó Levi, caminando en tal dirección.

– Si, déjalo en nuestras manos, Hanji. – Lo siguió Mike. – Tiene un olor diferente. – Le susurró a su mujer, disimulando un beso cerca de su oreja.

Le aliviaba no tener que seguir en la cocina cuando tenía una visita tan hermosa como este nene. Aunque le intrigaba de sobremanera, lo mejor era ser cautos. Los tres se sentaron en el sillón: Alicia en la falda de su mamá e Isaic junto a ellas.

– Dime...

– Tienes que adivinar...

– ¿Tiene que ver con el señor Eren Jaeger? - Preguntó Hanji.

– ¡No adivines tan rápido! – La regañó con un ceño fruncido. Su tía le pellizcó suavemente la frente.

– ¡No hagas eso, que te pareces a tu papá! – Exclamó mostrándose furiosa.

– Isaic se parece al tío Levi... – Se rió Alicia.

– Bueno, intentaré no adivinar tan rápido... – Accedió pero era imposible no adivinar lo que esa hermosa cara le decía. – ¿Lo viste?

– Si... – Admitió decepcionado. – Pero no sólo eso.

– Hm, dejame ver... - Fingió pensar un momento. – ¿Te divertiste con él?

– Si... – El niño guardó silencio mirando a su tía.

– ¿Hay más? – Sus pensamientos la llevaron por el camino del mal. – Déjame adivinar... Fue a tu casa.

– Tía Hanji... ¿Tu lo sabes todo? – Isaic ladeó la cabeza, esbozando un puchero. – Si adivinas lo último te daré un regalo...

– ¿Más? – Lo cierto es que las ideas se le habían acabado.

– ¿Quieres una pista? – Preguntó sonriente.

– Sí, dame una pista...

– Me contó una historia...

– ¿De verdad? ¿Te contó la historia del titán aprendiz? – Preguntó Hanji sorprendiéndose, ya quería saberlo todo.

Aunque Levi dijera que no, Eren tiene enamorado a su hijo. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría el chico en enamorarlo a él también. Ella no necesitó más que una tarde en el café de Farlan para encariñarse y saber que es una buena persona, pero Levi era más duro; sin mencionar que lo pone rabioso escuchar las palabras "enamorado" e "Isaic" en la misma oración. Esperaba que Eren le lance su flechazo pronto, para ahorrarle un par de celos a ese hombre de baja estatura. Vamos, ¿qué tiene que hacer para lograr ganarse su corazón? Levi no puede ser tan difícil.

Y Eren también se beneficiaría, Levi le permitiría estar cerca de ellos más tiempo, tendría más confianza en él y, posiblemente pueda cultivar esos sentimientos que guarda hacia su amigo. Esos sentimientos que, aunque los intente ocultar, se le notan a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

– ¡Sí! Bueno... No me la pudo contar entera, porque me quedé dormido...

– Pero seguramente la próxima vez que lo veas terminará la historia. ¿Me quieres contar?

– ¡Sí!

El niño estaba esperando que su tía le planteara aquello. Emocionado comenzó el relato. Al rato Levi y Mike se sumaron a la reunión. Por momentos Isaic olvidaba exactamente cómo contar lo sucedido, entonces su padre le daba letra.

A Hanji le sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que Levi se lo estaba tomando esta vez, de hecho, Isaic no tuvo problemas en que su padre estuviera presente cuando le contaba lo que sabía de la historia. Recordaba bien cuando antes se quejaba por escuchar a su hijo hablando de Eren o sobre titanes y soldados. Esta vez era diferente, y que le ayude a contarla quiere decir que él también estuvo escuchando el cuento.

– ¿Puedes creerlo tía? ¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad practicaba esgrima con su escuadrón!

– La esgrima es un deporte interesante... – Agregó Mike.

– ¿Qué es la esgrima, papi? – Preguntó Alicia, subiéndose en sus piernas y abrazándolo.

– ¡Es un deporte de espadas que no hieren! – Se apresuró a enseñarle Isaic. – Yo quiero practicar esgrima como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Admitió con orgullo.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron como platos, no se esperaba aquello. En ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente que su hijo quisiera practicar esgrima; se lo había guardado bien desde esa noche en la que Eren le contó la historia. Sintió la molesta sonrisa y la acosadora mirada de Hanji sobre él, simplemente le devolvió un mal gesto para que dejara de ser tan molesta. Le pilló completamente desprevenido.

– Si Isaic quiere hacer esgrima, yo también quiero... – Alicia rompió el silencio.

– Tú eres una señorita muy pequeña, todavía... – Se negó Mike.

– Papá ¿puedo hacer esgrima? – Preguntó Isaic.

– ¡Quiero hacer esgrima con Isaic! – Exclamó Alicia.

– Lo hablaremos en casa. ¿Te parece? – Le contestó Levi, inseguro.

– Di que sí, papá... ¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad lo hace!

– ¿Y qué? ¿Si el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad come un gusano tú también lo harías? – Isaic frunció la nariz y negó con la cabeza. – Entonces lo hablaremos en casa. Ahora ve a jugar con Alicia.

La niña se preparó delante de Isaic para llevárselo a jugar a su habitación. Los adultos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Mike aportó a la conversación su humilde opinión.

– Creo que si Isaic quiere esgrimir, deberías permitírselo. – Levi lo miró y frunció el ceño.

Se tardó un momento en responder, no era como si no le interesara lo que Hanji o Mike dijeran, pero la idea no le gustaba nada. ¿No podía elegir algo más convencional?

– Podía querer hacer cualquier deporte: soccer, voley, handball, softball, le hubiera permitido algo rudo como el rugby o incluso podría haber elegido Basquetball.

– Si heredó tu estatura, mucho básquet que digamos no iba a jugar. – Molestó Hanji.

– Nadie preguntó tu opinión, lentes de mierda.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Le preguntó con paz.

– Todo es culpa del mocoso Eren... – Refunfuñó en voz baja. – Porque le contó esa historia Isaic quiere practicar esgrima...

– No le veo lo malo realmente. He leído en una revista de la importancia de los deportes en la infancia y estaba entre los mencionados.

– Yo lo apoyo. – Asintió Mike. – Después de todo es un deporte de élite, tiene mucha historia. Hasta a mí me emociona.

– Lo importante es que esté en un lugar donde utilice sus energías y haga nuevos amigos. – Hanji le dio su punto de vista completamente maternal al respecto. – Isaic va a convencerte... Sabes que es así.

Lo pensaría bien antes de dar el sí. Luego le reprocharía a Eren que su historia del titán aprendiz había _mal influenciado_ ese deseo de su hijo; aunque era tarde y no había más por hacer. La única alternativa que tenía era que al empezar el deporte, a su hijo no le gustara.

– Si lo que te preocupa es que pueda lastimarse... Usan trajes de alta seguridad. – Agregó el rubio, como último recurso. Levantándose a continuar controlando la cena.

Hanji y Levi, estaban solos en la sala. Levi miraba al piso, inerte, absorto en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Estás enojado porque te dije que no jugaría básquet? – Aprovechó la oportunidad para molestarlo.

Levi la ignoró, se sentía convencido. La esgrima parecía ser un deporte prometedor; Mike y Hanji le dieron el visto bueno a la indirecta propuesta de Eren. Supuso que de eso se trataba cuando decidió aceptarlo y que juntos cuidaran de Isaic.

La cena pronto estuvo lista y los cinco se sentaron en la mesa cuadrada de la sala de Hanji. Durante la misma, Hanji comentó a Levi e Isaic que su familia estaba esperando un nuevo integrante. Estaba embarazada de unos cortos dos meses. Alicia agregó que tener un hermano menor era algo que la ponía feliz, que esperaba que fuese un varón. Levi los felicitó con unas sinceras palabras e Isaic mostró su eufórica felicidad por los Zakarius.

.

.

– ¿Así que Eren _es bienvenido_ en tu casa para terminar de contarte la historia?

En un momento a solas con el hijo de su amigo, se dedicó a la búsqueda de información adicional al respecto de el encuentro con el famoso señor Eren Jaeger. El hecho de que Levi estuviera presente durante la historia del titán aprendiz había incrementado su interés en este encuentro; y que usara en particular la palabra "bienvenido" le daba un toque familiar a esa sensación de bella compañía.

– Sí, cuando despertó ya tenía que irse... – Comentó mirando a la televisión. – Era su horario de entrar a trabajar.

– ¿Como cuando despertó? – Algo en la cabeza de Hanji no cuadraba.

– Ah, eso es porque no te dije, tía. – Se rió, pícaro. – El señor Eren Jaeger se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

Tal vez Levi ya se había encariñado con Eren. Tendría sentido si Eren se quedó en su casa. La vida no había sido tan incierta hasta este punto. Lo que Isaic le estaba diciendo era extraño.

– ¿Se quedó...? ¿Tú papá lo dejó dormir en tu casa?

– Sí, estábamos mirando una película y el señor Eren Jaeger se quedó dormido... – Hanji asintió, quería saber más. – Entonces le dije a mi papá que lo recostáramos.

– ¿Y dónde durmió Eren? – Enarcó una ceja, completamente interesada en el momento.

– En la cama de mi papá. – Respondió rápidamente.

– ¿Con tu papá? – Hanji prácticamente ni respiraba. Ni dejaba respirar a Isaic.

– Sí... – Le respondió el niño como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Imaginarse la escena fue exquisito, Levi y Eren durmiendo en la misma cama. ¿Será que su amigo dejó de ser la bola congelada sin sentimientos que ella conoce? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Por qué! Su mente pensaba los millones de por qués y, de alguna forma, trataba de meterse en la cabeza de Levi en ese momento. ¿Será que Levi no se da cuenta que le gusta a Eren? ¿O será que sí? ¿A Levi le gustará Eren? Eso era nuevo. Esbozó una sonrisa maniática y desorbitó sus ojos; a la vista de cualquiera era una perfecta enferma psiquiátrica.

– Tía... – Se preocupó Isaic. – ¿Estás bien?

– Cuatro ojos... – La voz de Levi llegó a sus oídos desde la puerta de la cocina y la sacó de su trance. – No le muestres esa cara de loca a mi hijo.

Miró a Levi y le sonrió deseosa de más información. Acomodó sus anteojos y los entornó con malicia. Tal vez ahora, frente a Isaic, no diría nada. Pero cuando lo agarre solo, ese enano la iba a escuchar. E iba a contestar a todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

– Isaic ¿miramos tele en mi habitación? – Propuso la niña. – Tío Levi, ¿vienes a mirar la televisión con nosotros? – Invitó Alicia saliendo de la cocina, como él, tomándole la mano.

Levi asintió, Alicia le parecía una niña muy linda. Aunque era hija de Hanji y usaba anteojos como ella, se parecía más a su papá, incluso en su desarrollado sentido del olfato; era dulce y femenina, encantadora y sonriente. Él nunca había deseado tener una hija, de cualquier manera en su situación aunque quisiera no podría; era feliz con su bebé Isaic. Pero sabía bien que Mike enloquecía por su princesa y siempre le decía que " _tiene suerte porque las niñas son una debilidad_ ". Hanji persiguió a Levi hasta que se detuvo y le cuestionó con la mirada por su comportamiento. Los niños continuaron su camino.

– ¿Es verdad que dormiste con Eren? – Levi apretó los labios y la fulminó con la mirada. Luego suspiró y se rascó la frente.

– Mi hijo no dice mentiras... – Aflojó su expresión. Hanji lo tomó de su saco y tironeó de él.

– ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Levi? – Se adentró en los grises ojos de Levi, oscurecidos por la sombra de su cabeza.

– Primero que nada, me sueltas. – Exigió. – Ahora. – Hanji obedeció. – Segundo... ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

– ¿Durmieron en la misma cama? – Re-preguntó sorprendida.

– ¿Eres sorda o lenta? Sí.

Mantuvieron el silencio un momento. Hanji se preguntó qué comentario era conveniente hacer primero.

– ¿Y lo abrazaste? ¿Te abrazó? – Preguntó con sorna. – Ya sé... ¡Deben haber hecho _cucharita_!

– Nada de e-...

– Apuesto mis ahorros a que se acurrucaron. ¡No lo ocultes! ¡Cuéntamelo! – Interrumpió y lo cargoseó un poco más. – ¿Ni un besito? ¿Nada de nada?

– Cierra la bo-...

– A caso... ¿Llegaron más lejos? – Su rostro se iluminó. – ¿Me lo dices enserio, Levi? ¿Le hiciste _cuchi cuchi_ a Eren?

– ¡Hanji!

Levi alzó el tono de voz y la miró fijamente, serio. Aquello tenía un efecto sedante en la mujer, sabía que cuando su amigo la miraba así es porque debía parar. No podía culparla, era propio de su curiosidad. De sólo pensar en cómo se habrá sentido Eren, en ese momento, durmiendo junto al hombre que le gusta, quería saber más.

– ¿Me pasé? – Preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

– Lo recosté en mi cama porque no iba a preparar otro lugar para que él durmiera. – Aclaró. – Era eso o dejarlo dormir en el sillón.

– Ya entendí.

Si no se habían abrazado, ni hecho cucharita, ni cuchi cuchi es que entonces Levi no se daba cuenta; y tampoco parecía gustarle Eren. Se ganaría el premio al despistado del siglo. " _Ah... ¿Con qué clase de extraterrestre enano sin sentimientos, ni ojos, te enganchaste, Eren?_ "; quería saber todo. Esta noticia le había hecho olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cuál lo había invitado, el hecho de que estaba embarazada había quedado completamente en segundo plano. Ciertamente, los Ackerman tenían muchas cosas interesantes que contar.

Levi se sentía molesto, no era como que dormir con el mocoso implicaba, sin excepción, mantener algún vínculo amoroso o sexual con él, lo que Hanji dejó completamente en claro al preguntar. Simplemente ocurrió y después de todo, sólo durmieron.

– ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – Preguntó curioso al notar el sumiso comportamiento que la castaña había adoptado.

– Quiero hacerte una última pregunta, Levi. – Hanji sonrió, con honestidad. – ¿Qué harías si, mientras sigues durmiendo, alguien quiere divertirse con Eren?

– Sigues malinterpre-...

– Levi. – Hanji encontró su mirada. – Limítate a responder lo que pregunté.

Entendía perfectamente lo que Hanji le quiso decir. Enojarse y _mandarla a la mierda_ era darle el gusto. Entendía que Hanji pensara mil cosas raras al saber en que ellos habían compartido la cama. Con el tiempo se tranquilizaría, lo olvidaría y se dejaría de joder.

– Lo protegería para que no le hagan daño.

Aquella respuesta le dijo a Hanji todo lo que quería saber. Por un lado, le aseguró que Eren lanzó el flechazo, le encantaría saber cómo fue, que palabras usó, qué sentimientos le regaló a Levi; pero debió ser un momento tan íntimo y personal. Por otro el flechazo había tocado en Levi. ¿Era pronto para apostar qué tan lejos Eren era capaz de llegar? Levi compensaba su seriedad y la falta de expresiones siendo sincero. Lo sabía, ella sabía que solamente tenían que acercarse, el resto se haría solo.

.

.

La base del vaso de vidrio opaco tembló con la vibración que generó su celular sobre el escritorio. Le asustó el repentino traqueteo contra la superficie de madera barnizada. Una pila de carpetas con importantes documentos que leer y firmar generaba sombra por encima del aparato. Al regreso de su viaje apenas había tenido tiempo para desayunar y tuvo que salir de inmediato al parque: su padre necesitaba ayuda con el papeleo. Al llegar todos sus empleados lo habían recibido cálidos y respetuosos, excepto uno; Eren tenía su forma peculiar de expresar el descontento que le genera su presencia: lo nota cada vez que pasa de él cuando su amiguita rubia lo saluda con amabilidad y brillantes miradas. No lo culpa, es más placentero ignorarse; se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si Eren nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida. Al fin y al cabo, era inevitable. Seguramente si él no proponía invitarlo al parque por su residencia, lo haría su padre; no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo y sus calificaciones eran sobresalientes.

Nile le había dicho que su padre le dejó descansar el sábado, aunque le dijo que "todo estaba bien" no podía evitar desconfiar. Incluso hasta ahora, desde que llegó todavía no se había encontrado con su amigo. Lo que le parecía extraño, recuerda que cada vez que él regresaba, el moreno siempre había sido insistente en saber la hora que llegaba para ir a recibirlo. Incluso lo sentía indiferente por teléfono. Solucionó que debía estar cansado, le pidió que se ocupara de muchas cosas en su ausencia.

Se estiró hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio y bostezó, con una mano tomó su teléfono celular, siendo consciente que había vibrado unos momentos antes. Luego de responder el mensaje de uno de sus proveedores, continuó con su tarea. La tarde comenzaba a caer, el ángulo del sol en su ventana lo obligaba a sentirse cada vez más cansado, esa noche al viajar había dormido muy mal. Así fue hasta que llegó a los informes de guardia del fin de semana. Dónde el sábado faltaba una firma. Marcó a Nile, él debía saber por qué la firma de Eren no estaba; pero no le respondió. Bebió el resto del agua que contenía su vaso y se dispuso a buscar al chico.

Encontrarlo no fue tarea fácil, por las caras de sus veterinarios saber qué tarea estaba realizando Eren era el equivalente a recibir la desaprobación de otro. Cansado de recorrer todo, lo encontró con los delfines, solo. Se acercó.

– Tú... – Indicó una expresión que acercarse a él no era lo que más le agradaba. – Vienes conmigo.

Eren giró su cuerpo desde la pileta, reconociendo a Erwin y haciendo un mohín. Pero su cuerpo no pareció moverse.

– Estoy ocupado aquí. – Volvió a girar dándole la espalda.

– Bueno, termina con eso rápido y ven conmigo. – Se cruzó de brazos. – No tengo todo el día para esperarte.

– Puedes decirlo ahora... – Invitó levantando una ceja. – Total para nosotros es igual, vamos a terminar discutiendo de todas maneras.

Erwin no le respondió. De mala gana, Eren se acercó al extremo de la pileta y en un salto salió de la misma. El rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo, el traje negro se le ajustaba marcando su delicado cuerpo, no podía evitar que le gustara lo que veía. Tomó de cerca una toalla y se secó las manos y el cuello, sacudiendo su pelo en la nuca y patillas que se había mojado.

– Te dije que te apures.

– No me pondré el uniforme por encima del traje acuático si no me esperas hasta que se seque...

De nuevo silencio, si no fuera por la deliciosa vista que le regalaba lo hubiera obligado a vestirse aún más rápido y arrastrado por todo el parque. Eren caminó lentamente hasta el pasillo y cabina dónde estaba su ropa y podía cambiarse. A los cinco minutos, salía vistiendo su uniforme y abrigándose con la campera del zoológico. El camino de regreso a su despacho fue largo y silencioso. Pero al llegar, Eren se quedó de pie detrás del asiento en el que "se tenía que sentar".

– Eren, quería preguntarte por esto... – Procedió Erwin sabiendo que no se sentaría.

El castaño lo miró seriamente y estiró su cuerpo para tomar el papel, se le hacía inmensamente familiar; Nile se lo había mostrado unos días atrás. Lo observó de principio a fin y dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Erwin.

– ¿De verdad me hiciste dejar a los delfines por esto?

– Dime... ¿Por qué no firmaste la guardia del sábado? – Preguntó, con paciencia.

– Porque no estuve aquí. – Erwin asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver a Eren. – ¿Eso es todo? – Dejó el formulario sobre la mesa.

– ¿Por qué no viniste? – Continuó manteniendo la calma, aunque por dentro rabiaba.

– Por que desperté a las 5 de la mañana, no había recibido llamadas. – Eren se movió con nervios, acomodándose el cabello del lado izquierdo. – Creí que a esas horas no habría problemas y entonces puse mi teléfono en silencio.

– Bien... – Erwin intentó sonreír, pero no le salió. – ¿Disfrutaste el día casi completo que tuviste libre? ¿Descansaste?

– ¡¿Crees que no me correspondía?! – Preguntó indignado, alzando la voz.

– ¿Lo usaste para ver a Levi? – Un brillo enfermizo titilaba en sus ojos celestes.

– ¡Sí! – Gritó.

Aquello le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Quería saber todo, cuándo, dónde, cómo; seguro era culpa del chiquito Isaic. Respiró hondo, porque en se momento era capaz de cualquier cosa.

– ¿Por qué no entiendes que estás perdiendo el tiempo? – Eren mantuvo su semblante firme. – Levi jamás te verá como algo más que un mocoso.

– No eres nadie para decir eso. – Se notaba que Eren intentaba contenerse.

– No lo digo yo, lo dice él: tu eres un mocoso. – Escupió cuál víbora venenosa.

Eren bajó su mirada, una sombra cruzaba su rostro haciéndolo lucir aún más enojado de lo que estaba, o quién sabe. Disfrutaba su violenta mirada efervescente de ira mal contenida, su ceño fruncido y ese cambio en su aura inocente, amigable y optimista.

– Creí que te había dicho que eres un egoísta; ¿crees que Levi te verá? – Presionó Eren por su parte. – ¡Ni su hijo te tiene presente!

– Ah... ¿Isaic es tu defensor? Qué feo... – Manifestaba una irónica sonrisa. – Escudarte con un niño de ¿cuantos? ¿cuatro, cinco años?

– Ni siquiera sabes la edad de su hijo.

Erwin se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta enfrentar a Eren. Le tomó la chaqueta y tironeó cerca.

– No quieras discutir conmigo, Eren. – Empezó, ladeando su cabeza para hablarle de cerca. – Sé todo sobre Levi. – Eren sólo mostró sus dientes y gruñó, soportando los tirones. – Cada fecha, el día que se casó, cuando nació su hijo, cuando esa mujer murió, el mes que lo ascendieron en el trabajo y por qué, sé cuando eligió a tu amiguito rubio para que cuide de su hijo, sé sobre su amiga de anteojos y tuve el placer de conocer a su madre el día que tu lo conociste a él. En navidad, cuando llegaste para arruinarlo todo.

– Das miedo.

– Estoy enamorado. – Recitó, como si fuera sólo su privilegio.

– ¡Estás loco! – Le gritó en sus narices.

– Tal vez... – Sonrió. – ¿Qué harás para detenerme?

– No necesito hacer nada, Levi no te verá... – Tomó la mano de Erwin para separarla de su ropa y se alejó.

– No volverás a verlo. – Decidió el rubio, retrocediendo también.

– Sólo atrévete... – Incitó Eren clavándole los ojos cuál felino encrespado.

Eren le dio la espalda, saliendo del despacho. Claro que se atreve ¿con quién cree que está hablando? No permitirá que le arrebaten lo que ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Eren podía tener el corazón de Isaic, pero a Levi lo ganaría él.

Sólo en su estudio tomó una hoja de un documento al azar, la estrujó en sus manos y la lanzó lejos.

 _Mierda, ellos se vieron._

Nile le mintió. No estaba todo bien como le dijo.

.

.

Regresaba en su bicicleta, parecía como si la hubiera reparado algún dios, porque se sentía como nueva: había valido la pena soportar el coqueteo del mecánico; a demás de que había podido ver a Ackerman y había actuado como todo un _novio_. Frenó en el semáforo de la esquina de una avenida. El tráfico estaba tranquilo, aunque no faltaba aquél que quería generar problemas, o aquél que estacionaba en doble fila generando que todos tengan que parar, la contaminación sonora de las bocinas y los caños de escape lleguen a sus oídos llamando la atención de sus ojos. Dentro de todo regresar a casa en su bicicleta lo tranquilizaba, al terminar de hablar con Erwin casi era la hora de finalización de su turno: las cinco de la tarde. Se consideraba afortunado, continuar trabajando después de discutir con Erwin hubiera sido tortuoso. Acompañó a Historia unas cuadras hasta su bus y siguió.

Cruzó una avenida y se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca de la veterinaria de Pixis. Decidió pasar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Al girar en una arista, notó la pequeña caja marrón con un adorable cartel " _¡Adópta_ _nos_ _!_ ". Una persona tocaba a los tres perritos que de encontraban dentro. Arrimó su bicicleta al cordón y aclaró su garganta.

– ¿Vas a llevarte alguno? – Preguntó seriamente, señalando la caja, los perros.

La persona levantó su rostro, mostrando que en realidad parecía más joven que él mismo, un chico de la secundaria ¿Quizás?

– No... – Sonrió amablemente, mientras miraba a Eren y acariciaba las orejillas de uno de los cachorros.

Eren desmontó su bici, dio pocos pasos y se agachó cerca. Tomó la caja desde abajo y la alzó.

– Permiso, entonces. – Dio las gracias que aquella caja entraba, aunque con dificultad, en su canasto.

– ¿Eres una clase de ángel? – Preguntó el chico, irguiéndose. Mostrando la totalidad de su rostro, su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos, oscuros.

– No... – Se montó en la bicicleta y empezó a pedalear a la veterinaria de Pixis en rescate de la salud de aquellos bebés cachorros. Los atendería y les buscaría un hogar.

La actividad de siempre lo hacía inmensamente feliz, su mal rato con Erwin había quedado en el pasado. Los pequeños hermanos lloriqueaban y se quejaban por la incomodidad de la caja. Lo cuál hacía reír a Eren, aunque no desviaba la vista del camino. El sonido de los animalitos era adorable, le encantaba cómo a veces no sabían emitirlos o torpemente intentaban erguirse en sus cuatro patas.

Al llegar empujó la puerta con su cadera y escuchó el típico campanar, le recordaba que hacía tiempo no pasaba por allí. La señora de Pixis se acercó al mostrador y al identificar a Eren sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Eren! – Corrió a él. Le tomó las mejillas y lo examinó completamente. – ¡Hay por dios! Imagino que esas ojeras que te traes son porque hay alguien que no quiere dejarte dormir en las noches... – Bromeó horrorizada.

– Realmente amaría eso, señora Pixis... – Señaló con pesar la caja, para cambiar de tema. – Traigo a estos bebés...

– Siempre tan tú... – Estiró sus labios sin remedio. – El viejo está en consulta, empezó hace un momento, pero puede que no tarde. Estoy segura que le agradará verte. ¿Dónde los encontraste? ¡Ah, pero si son tres hermanitos! ¿Qué tendrán? Menos de tres meses...

– Creo que sí… – Apoyó la caja en piso y dejó salir a los perros. – Los encontré camino aquí… Supongo que eran más pero algunos ya deben haber sido adoptados por la gente que pasaba y los veía en la caja.

– ¡Pero si están preciosos! ¿Los desparacitarás y vacunarás?

– Claro que sí… – Sonrió Eren. – Luego los daré en adopción.

– Déjame prepararte todo entonces… ¿Tienes tiempo? Podemos hacer unos volantes. – Señaló la computadora.

– ¡Sí, sería bueno! – Revisó en sus cartera. – Muchas gracias, señora Pixis.

– Entonces… Busca los desparacitarios atrás, en cuanto Dott termine con su paciente puedes usar el consultorio. – La señora sonrió maternalmente. – Iré por la cámara y podrás contarme todas las cosas que estuviste haciendo estos días y cómo te está yendo con ese hombre de pelo negro.

La señora Pixis lo dejó solo del otro lado del mostrador. Eren se adentró en la puerta de al lado del consultorio. El depósito de la veterinaria, tomó una caja y dentro colocó todas las pastillas y frascos de vacunas que precisaba para los perritos. De regreso al mostrador esperó por alguno de los Pixis, la señora del veterinario regresó antes de que Pixis terminara su consulta. Mientras esperaban sacaron fotos a los pequeños cachorros y comenzaron a hacer volantes.

– Y dime... ¿Avanzaste algo con tu hombre? ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó interesada la mujer.

– N-no es mi hombre... – Se sonrojó. – Su nombre e-es L-Levi...

– Perfecto, entonces lo llamaré así a partir de ahora... ¿Entonces nada? – Eren negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y su hijo?

– Su hijo es Isaic. – Eren esbozó una sonrisa. – Los vi el fin de semana.

– Te ves lindo cuando sonríes así, Eren... – Aclaró la mujer. – Eres un chico lindo, ojalá Levi se fije en ti.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y del mismo salió como torpedo, atropellando a los tres cachorritos que torpemente jugueteaban en el piso del recibidor, un border collie de ojos celeste lechoso y su dueña, arrastrada por la correa, una delgada mujer de baja estatura, cabello negro y filosos ojos celestes.

– ¡Koko! – Gritó. – ¡Espera! – Tironeó de la correa para contenerlo.

– ¡Eren! – Lo saludó Pixis. – ¡Tanto tiempo!

Eren tragó pesado, esperaba que no hubieran escuchado su conversación desde dentro del consultorio: las paredes no son tan gruesas, ni aislantes en absoluto; de hecho, suele escucharse todo. Miró a Pixis y le sonrió bajando el rostro, intentando ocultar la vergüenza con Kuchel si había escuchado que hablaban de su hijo.

– Qué tal, Pixis... – Susurró. Kuchel lo miró. – Hola señora Ackerman.

– Eren, hola. – Lo saludó con sorpresa. – ¿Cómo estás? – Koko no dejaba de saltar. – ¡Tú, detente! ¡ _Sit_! – Ordenó y el perro tomó asiento, jadeando.

– ¿Él es el famoso Koko? – Eren se acercó.

– ¿Conoces a mi nuevo cliente? – Se rió Pixis.

– Bueno, lo conocía de nombre... – Se acercó al perro y se acuclilló frente a él.

– Él es Koko... – Presentó la mujer.

El perro le olió las manos y la ropa. Luego se le acercó al rostro, oliéndolo e inspeccionándolo. Eren sólo se sonreía por las cosquillas que le generaba esa húmeda nariz cerca de las orejas.

– Bueno, ya... ¿Confías en mí? – Koko se sentó a su lado y se dejó acariciar. – Eso es, buen chico... Quédate sentado.

– No podía ser de otra manera con Eren... – Afirmó la señora Pixis.

– ¿Todo bien? – Re-preguntó Kuchel cuando Eren se puso de pie nuevamente, pero sin dejar de acariciar al border collie.

– Sí... ¿Usted? – La miró a la cara, la mujer le sonreía dulcemente.

– Bien. – Eren le regresó la sonrisa mientras continuaba acariciando al perro. – ¡Oh, cierto! Tengo que pagar...

La mujer se golpeó la frente con su palma, riéndose. La mujer de Pixis había llevado los cachorritos al consultorio, por lo que no había problema con su tamaño o que estén en medio del camino. Kuchel pagó y se enteró que esa es la veterinaria en la que Eren trabajaba antes de empezar en el parque, y que no le tenía que resultar extraño que se haya olvidado de pagar, ya que su empleado solía generarle eso a las mujeres que llevaban a sus mascotas para atender. Eren se sonrojó, un poco más, y trató de explicar que no era así.

Kuchel explcó que hace poco el veterinario al que iba siempre se mudó y tuvo que buscar uno nuevo. Rieron con los chistes de Pixis y luego la Ackerman se marchó, saludando a Eren "hasta pronto"; tuvo que tironear de Koko, que no quería despegarse del lado de Eren. Eren saludó desde la puerta del consultorio con la mano y una sonrisa.

Para fortuna de Eren, mientras vacunaba a los cachorros, familias que caminaban fuera se acercaron a jugar con ellos y se convencieron de adoptar. La señora Pixis, entonces, imprimió carteles sobre el tercer cachorro que no fue adoptado: de pelaje castaño claro, con una mancha rubia en su ojo derecho y ojos oscuros. Le propuso dejarlo ahí mientras los pegaba en la calle o locales de alrededores. Fue una muy buena idea. La tarde ya había caído y si iba con el perro, lo único que lograría sería que se le hiciera de noche.

.

.

Luego de varias vueltas, anocheció. Regresaba a la veterinaria y se detuvo exactamente en frente mirando hacia el interior del café de Farlan. Pensó que, una vez más, podía usar la cartelera que le ofrecieron la otra vez. Se entretuvo un momento hablando con el dueño del café y, luego, decidió regresar por su nueva mascota de tránsito. Afuera, estaba Marco, abrigado hasta la nariz, pero aún así al verlo no dudo en descubrir su sonrisa desde debajo de la bufanda.

– Ey Marco.

– Eren... – Saludó. – Hacía tanto que no te veía por aquí...

– Si que pasó el tiempo. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿De salida?

– Sí...

– ¿Esperando a alguien? – Sonrió de lado, haciendo sonrojar al moreno.

– Bueno, en raras ocasiones llega temprano a buscarme... – Ambos rieron. – ¿Tú?

– Tengo un perrito para dar en adopción... ¿Conoces a alguien interesado? – Preguntó mirando hacia la veterinaria.

– Me mataste... Pero si sé de alguien, avisaré en la veterinaria... ¿Va? – Propuso amablemente.

– Sería genial. Gracias Marco. – Eren palmeó su brazo, dispuesto a despedirse.

La persona que Marco esperaba apareció junto a ellos, masticando un chicle, con su _cara de caballo única_.

– Jean, hola. – Saludó el pecoso.

– Perdona la tardanza. – Resaltó. – ¿Jaeger?

– Él trabajaba en la veterinaria de aquí enfrente... – Comentó Marco. – Estábamos charlando.

– Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, pony... – Hizo un ademán de manos, menospreciándolo.

– No es que lo que tu hagas me interese... – Marco sonrió por la despreciable forma en la que ellos se trataban. – ¿Sabes de Armin?

– ¿Que te importa? – Levantó sus cejas, esperando una explicación. Jean no respondió. – Marco, ya que tu acompañante llegó, me retiro. – Le sonrió amigable. – Realmente te agradeceré si preguntas por la adopción del cachorro, aunque te digan que no. Que tengan buenas noches.

Cruzando la calle tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje.

 _Oye Armin, ¿por qué el caballo acaba de preguntarme por ti?_

No quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, no quería pensar en nada. Solamente quería saber de qué se trató eso. Jean, como _un caballo no grato_ para Eren, representa una amenaza cerca de sus amigos.

Continuará...

* * *

 ***¹:** Película: Muy parecido al amor.

 ***²:** Un pingüino, personaje principal de un dibujo animado.

* * *

 **Espacio de respuesta a reviews:**

 **Guest** ( _Review recibido el día Junio 23_ ): Gracias por haberme dejado tu review a pesar del poco tiempo que tenías, lo aprecio muchísimo. Me alegra que te haya hecho sentir feliz, que te haya gustado el capítulo y que quieras saber más de esta historia! Levi y Eren ya no pueden ser desenlazados, Isaic ha trazado un puente entre sus vidas. Ojalá que este nuevo capítulo 10 te haya gustado :D Muchos besos y gracias!

 **YuukiNii** : Todavía Eren tiene que mantener sus labios en su lugar :(. No sería bueno que Levi se espantara... ¿No? ¡Pero poco a poco! Durmieron juntos ¿No? Su vínculo está a otro nivel, aunque el cabezota de Levi no se de cuenta... Ya va a haber tiempo de besoos...  
Torturo y voy a seguir torturando tus sentimientos, y pido disculpas. Necesito hacerlo, las presión tiene que ser llevada hasta un límite... Pronto te va a tocar leerlo. Disfruto de tu masoquismo mientras hago que sigas leyendo mi fic, ajajaja.  
Erwin no lo va a dejar tan fácil. Es un hombre de palabra.  
Gracias por volver a dejarme otro review! Espero que este capi 10 te haya gustado!

 **Hevlak** : Es mi promesa que Armin va a tener la mejor historia de amor de toda su bonita y rubia existencia. Sí, sí. *Se lleva una mano al pecho y grita "JAI!"  
Espero que estos _desapercibidos celos de Levi_ se conviertan en deseos yanderes de ver yugulares explotando en sangre, okno. Lo tengo en cuenta, tengo en cuenta las palabras de los lectores porque es gracias a ustedes que yo crezco en cada capítulo y aprendo más cosas. Ustedes se someten a lo que mis dedos escriben cada vez que abren un capítulo mío, lo menos que puedo hacer es leerlos y devolverles un poco de la felicidad y satisfacción que siento con cada review. Todos fantaseamos con lo que queremos que ocurra, y cuando me lo dicen yo fantaseo también :D  
Todavía falta, la historia es lenta. Creo que eso va a hacer que el momento limonoso sea más especial y esperado. ¡Incluso para mí! Yo también sufro... Jjajaja  
Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review! :D

 **Van** : En tu cara Erwin! :D Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo 9!Si que es lento este Levi, eh... Muchas gracias por el review! Un beso grande!

 **Guest** ( _review recibido el día Junio 29_ ): Ya voy, ya voy! Ya voy a llegar a su amor! :D  
Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo 10 y muchas gracias por tu review! Muchos abrazos!

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí, criaturas preciosas que merecen la historia **más bonita de todas** , quiero que sepan que lamento muchísimo tardarme tanto, este capítulo me costó demasiado. No me alcanza un capítulo eterno para disculparme.  
Las cosas de aquí se ponen complicadas nuevamente, con ligeras variaciones ¿no? Como bien escribí más arriba las vidas de Levi y Eren se enlazaron. Pero el camino sigue siendo de subida, al menos para Erenio, por ahora... Este capítulo me costó bastante... Empezando porque tuve un bloqueo mental de bastantes días, entonces el fic empezó a tomar forma hace pocos días. Espero que a pesar de lo que me costó, haya quedado todo bien, cuento con ustedes por su opinión...  
Los quiero muchísimo, gracias inmensamente por su apoyo cada capítulo, lo que me han esperado esta vez y a los que se suman ahora, les doy una cálida bienvenida!

¿Sospechas sobre cuál era la idea que tenía Carla en la cabeza cuando sonrió maliciosamente? Me gustaría saber qué piensan :D

 _*Desaparece antes de que le arrojen con tomates, porque encima tuvo el descaro de preguntar algo..._  
Hasta la próxima~!


	11. Sin tregua (parte II)

¡Buenas! ¡Tengo un capítulo en tiempo record! Las vacaciones fueron mágicas... No los quiero entretener con mi parla, les voy a contar todo después del capítulo.

 **Conceptos de esgrima que debemos conocer y recordar.**

La zona válida de tocado con el **sable** es la del torso, brazos y cabeza.  
La posición de guardia es diferente en el sable, el florete y la espada, recordemos que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad batalla esgrima con el sable. Por lo que en su **posición de guardia** la mano que sostiene el arma está virada a la izquierda de forma que el abdomen y el pecho quedan protegidos. Hay más datos que pueden servir de confusión.  
 **Marcha** **(desplazamiento)** : En la posición de guarda, se levanta el pie adelantado y se lleva hacia adelante con el talón al ras del suelo.  
 **Salto adelante (desplazamiento)** : Elevar e impulsarse con la pierna adelantada al tiempo que se efectúa la rápida extensión de la retrasada. El aterrizaje (vuelta a posición inicial) respeta la posición de guardia con los dos pies en simultáneo.  
 **Salto atrás (desplazamiento)** : Desde la guardia, estira la pierna retrasad hacia atrás, al tiempo que la adelantada impulsa a retroceder.  
 **Falso marchar (desplazamiento)** : Técnica que respeta la marcha con la pierna adelantada, pero la retrasada vuelve atrás, recuperando la posición de guardia. Aumenta la distancia, tras hacerle creer que se iba a acortar.  
 **Toque con pase o contrapase** : Se ejecuta cuando existe un obstáculo entre el arma y el lugar a tocar. Se trasloca la hoja alrededor del arma contraria por el lado de la mano proyectando hacia el objetivo. El contrapase es idéntico al pase, ejecutado engañando con un movimiento circular.  
 **Toque con coupé** : Se rodea el arma del adversario por el lado de la punta (a diferencia del pase: que se realizaba contra la mano). Puede ser por arriba o por abajo. Una vez evitando el obstáculo, se proyecta la punta del arma para realizar el toque.  
 **Toque con oposición** : Se aparta la hoja del adversario durante la ejecución de nuestro toque. Se realiza apoyando la cazoleta y hoja sobre la hoja del adversario, limitándolo a la vez que se realiza el tocado.  
Hay otros ataques que los explico durante el relato y hay detalles que omito para nuestro entendimiento y, el del pequeño Isaic... ¿Cuándo Eren habrá aprendido tanto de esgrima? Será un misterio.

Todo queda muchísimo más en claro con imágenes, lamentablemente no puedo proporcionárselas por acá.

Ah... No, mejor no les advierto nada. Descúbranlo por sí mismos.  
¡Basta de cháchara! Solamente, y por favor, disfrútenlo~

Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Sin tregua (parte II)

Bastante entrada la noche terminó de revisar y autorizar los documentos que se le encargaron al iniciar el día. Apoyó sus codos en su escritorio, enredó su cabello rubio en sus dedos y tironeó para liberar el estrés. No importaba estar despeinado a esa hora, los empleados eran los mínimos y lo único que tenía que hacer era subirse a su auto y manejar a casa. Observó la ventana al fondo de su estudio y dio un largo bostezo. Desde su asiento, podía ver el cielo cubierto de densas nubes grises.

Divagaba en sus pensamientos, el terminar con sus actividades le dio la pauta para permitirle ensoñarse un momento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Levi ahora? Debe estar con su hijo, cocinándole o jugando con él, siendo tan lindo y responsable como siempre. Por momentos se sentía tentado a la necesidad de decírselo todo, de ir a por su corazón. Sus impulsos se descontrolaban cuando la historia nocturna que ideaba en su cabeza llegaba a tal punto en el que Isaic se queda dormido y Levi regresa a sus brazos, listo para ser tomado por él.

Su corto cuerpo siendo cargado por sus grandes brazos a la cama. Imaginar su cabello negro cayendo por sus sienes sobre la almohada, sus ojos entrecerrados pero su expresión entregada a sus caricias y sus besos logra que Erwin pierda la razón. Sus pequeñas manos subiendo por su espalda hasta tomarlo en un abrazo. ¿Qué gusto tendría el esperma de Levi? Esa idónea leche con la que creó algo tan hermoso como su hijo, quería probarla, una y mil veces, todas las noches. Besaría su descubierta nuca gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, a la par de Levi, que lo llamaría sin cesar. Su bonito rostro ladeándose para que sus sabores se mezclen con el jugueteo de sus lenguas. Sus piernas rodeándole el cuerpo, apretándolo cerca; entregándole lo más íntimo. Su blanco y menudo cuerpo, en comparación al suyo, moviéndose sobre él en ese sexual movimiento acompasado y apasionado. ¿Cómo se sentirán sus caricias? ¿Cuál será el olor de su desnuda piel? ¿A qué sabrá el precioso y pequeño cuerpo de Levi? ¿La expresión de su rostro cuando llega al orgasmo? ¿La mirada extasiada de placer al terminar?

Su espalda arqueada al sentir las caricias de sus grandes manos al despertar y sus pequeños orbes entornados buscándolo detrás y moviendo su cuerpo en respuesta a su caliente toque.

El campaneo del cambio de hora en el reloj de pared capturó su mirada, indicando las 22 en punto; apoyó su mentón en su mano y exhaló aire por la nariz. Inmóvil en su asiento, espero 7 minutos exactos. Con su dedo índice tocó su entrecejo y golpeó dos o tres veces. Apretó los labios. Ya era hora de dejar de fantasear. Sabía bien que, él siempre se aparecía por su estudio a esa hora, a saludar. Más tenía que hacerlo esta vez, se había ausentado muchos días como para ser simplemente ignorado. Miró las molduras de yeso al borde del techo, su perfecta forma ondulada y su longitud a lo largo de la pared frontal a su escritorio. Se cansó de esperar. Levantándose y cerrando la cortina del estudio salió y cerró la pesada puerta vieja de cedro. La recepción estaba oscura y resonaban en el silencio los pasos que daba con el taco de sus lustrados zapatos negros. El piso flotante de la misma, y los pasillos de la administración, se caracterizaba por ser demasiado hueco. Nadie podría caminar en ese lugar sin ser detectado por el oído de alguien más; para su suerte, todo estaba desierto.

Marchó cuánto quiso haciendo la mayor cantidad de ruido posible, le divertía escucharse caminar. De ese modo, le avisaría a la persona que va a buscar que se está aproximando. No estaba enojado, la discusión con Eren en la tarde lo había dejado confundido. Lo mejor era pedirle una correcta explicación de todo a su mejor amigo, quién mejor que nadie tiene que saber qué pasó el fin de semana. Así se lo había pedido él. Giró a la izquierda en el pasillo y a pocos pasos estaba la cabina de trabajo de Nile. Tocó dos veces y de repente escuchó que dentro algo caía al piso estrepitosamente.

– ¡Nile! – Abrió la puerta con rapidez, encontró la silla giratoria lejos del centro del escritorio con monitores y al mencionado sentado en el piso. – Nile... ¿Estás bien?

La sala de seguridad estaba iluminada sólo por la luz monocromática azul de los monitores, que proyectaban la filmación de todos los sectores del parque.

Erwin se acercó rápidamente en su auxilio, le tomó el brazo y la mano firmemente y lo ayudó a levantarse. Nile sin responder, ni mirarlo, se sacudió el uniforme de seguridad y alzó su rostro al preocupado de Erwin, sintiéndose completamente cruel e inestable. Sus brillantes ojos azules, sus labios entreabiertos por la incertidumbre y su flequillo cayendo por sobre ellos de modo casual le robaron el aliento.

Nile se había repetido tantas veces durante ese día " _No caeré por él, no caeré por él_ " que se sintió con confianza de poder hacerlo. Había escuchado claramente los pesados pasos en el piso hueco, sabía que eran de él, sabía que quién tocaría la puerta era él. Erwin es su estrella más brillante, era imposible que algo se le escapara de las manos así. Si tan sólo él tuviera que haberse cargo de todo, nada de esto pasaría. Aunque se tomó su tiempo, al verlo la sensación que se compaginó en su determinación lo hizo flaquear y sentirse mal. No podía afrontarlo, no podía escuchar su voz, recibir su atención y su tacto sin que su corazón se acelere y se emocione por poder compartir tiempo junto a él una vez más. Pero esta vez había cometido errores, había decidido que no sería quién haría el trabajo sucio. No quiere vivir en la misma escena recurrente. Porque eso era ser sensato consigo mismo y empezar a protegerse.

– Estoy bien. – Evadió la mirada de Erwin con disimulo y un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos.

– ¿Seguro? – Erwin intentó acercarse, pero la forma en la que Nile retrocedió, creó una pantalla que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio y los mantuvo alejados. Erwin guardó la distancia. – Por el ruido, pareció una caída bastante fuerte.

Nile no sabía bien qué era lo que le dolía más, la caída seguro le dejaría un moretón en el lado izquierdo de su cadera. Pero esa inocente amabilidad que su rubio le brindaba y él quería aceptar lo destrozaba, sin mencionar el rechazo que se obligaba a actuar. Toda una atroz mentira, ese era su escenario. Se interpretaba a sí mismo en la obra de su vida, y Erwin era su amor unilateral.

Algo que era un poco más real que una obra y un poco más triste de lo que parecía en verdad.

– Estaré bien, no te preocupes. – Fingió con maestría el rostro relajado.

– Si luego te sientes adolorido ve a la enfermería. – Nile asintió, dando unos lentos pasos hasta la silla que había volado, después de girar varias veces en ella en búsqueda de calma.

– Lo haré.

Erwin retrocedió unos pasos hasta un vértice de la sala buscando una silla, para sentarse junto a Nile. Cada segundo se sentía una tortura insoportable, perdió la cuenta luego de la tercera vez que repasó su guión para este momento; no había chances de dudar, lo hacía por él. Pero lo había olvidado todo.

– Hablé con Eren hoy... – Comenzó Erwin, apoyando la silla suavemente y sentándose. – Porque el sábado no vino al turno noche.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? – A pesar de que la temperatura era agradable, sentía frío y sensibilidad. Sentía la ropa rasparle por encima de su piel.

– Que usó su tiempo libre para ver a Levi. – Nile mantuvo silencio. – ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Eso fue inesperado, de alguna manera presentía que Eren era un poco suicida, pero no creyó que lo suficiente como para decírselo; lo había notado en su conversación cuando con firme convicción expresó que no le importaba que Erwin se enterara de algo que le traería problemas.

– No... – Mintió.

Era increíble cómo a último minuto toda su voluntad era arrojada al diablo. La lluvia había comenzado a caer, copiosamente. El sonido de las gotas descendiendo le pesaba en su interior más que cualquier otro sonido que había escuchado nunca.

.

.

Vestía su camiseta azul de mangas cortas y sus joggins grises sentado como indio sobre su cama, jugueteando con el pequeño cachorro marrón. Carla le había abierto los brazos al perrito, sin embargo, Grisha le dijo que debía cuidarlo bien; ya no era un simple adolescente de universidad, su residencia requería tiempo y estudio: era obvio para sus padres que las mascotas formaban gran parte de sus intereses pero, en este momento, tenía otras responsabilidades. Eren los tranquilizó diciéndoles que lo daría en adopción, no importaba cuán chiquito fuera o cuánto lo quisiera para él; siempre había sido así, no debían preocuparse ahora.

El perrito enganchó sus dientes al calcetín de Eren con el que jugaban y empezó a gruñirle mientras ladraba y tironeaba del mismo. Eren mediosonrió malicioso, y le gruñó también, siguiéndole el juego. El can todavía no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para quitárselo y entonces lo acercó, acariciándole la cabeza.

– Ya, suéltalo. – Apretó sus mejillas suavemente para que abra su boca. – Lo único que no necesito es que me rompas los calcetines.

Acariciándolo, lo ubicó entre sus piernas, dónde el perrito apoyó sus dos patas delanteras y se recostó en una de ellas, dejándose mimar. Eren resopló y apoyó su espalda en la almohada que irguió para no hacerse doler por la dura pared: Armin no le había contestado el mensaje que le envió hace 3 horas. A esas alturas ya había pensado en mil posibilidades, de las cuáles había considera improbable novecientas noventa y nueve. La única que consideró válida, es que Jean sólo quería molestarlo y preguntó por su mejor amigo. Ignoraba por completo el silencio de su amigo, estaba convencido de eso, ellos no deben tener ningún tipo de relación. De hecho, recuerda bien que en la secundaria Armin y Jean eran como el agua y el aceite, completamente inmisibles.

– Jean sigue siendo el mismo caballo idiota de siempre. Tú no lo has conocido. – Le dijo al perro, que abrió los ojos para verlo un poco. – Tendrás la suerte de no conocerlo, tampoco. – El perro se levantó y trepó por el torso de Eren, llegando a lamerle el metón. – Lo sé, no voy a permitir que conozcas a alguien tan feo. – El perrito intentaba adquirir más altura, pisando cerca de la zona sensible de Eren, lo que lo sobresaltó. – Bueno, de acuerdo. No te encariñes tanto conmigo. – Lo tomó desde debajo de sus patas delanteras y lo estiró frente a él. – Recuerda que nosotros somos amigos temporales.

La lluvia que caía provocó un bajón de tensión, al menos en el velador de su habitación. La cuál siempre tenía la electricidad más sensible debido a que eso era un ático, no un espacio destinado a una alcoba.

Eran esos los momentos en los que más quería terminar su carrera, tener su propio palacio veterinario. Lo imaginaba todo perfecto, un amplio recibidor lleno de accesorios y juguetes para las diferentes mascotas, sección de alimentos, sección de limpieza y sección médica. Por otro lado, un espacio de aire libre para la recreación de las mascotas rescatadas o en recuperación, y en el último sector un área techada para que las mascotas en adopción puedan resguardarse del frío o la lluvia. Se desanimó un poco, soñaba a lo grande; pero no era imposible: rendirse es una palabra que no existe en el diccionario de la vida de Eren Jaeger.

Su celular resonó en el borde de la cama con la melodía de mensajes, la vibración del mismo lo hizo caer al suelo. Por fortuna, su cama es demasiado baja. El cachorro fue suavemente recostado a un lado y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el aparato. Pensaba que era su amigo, pero no. Un suspiro y un lento parpadear dibujó en su cara una sonrisa.

.

.

Recostado en el sillón, sosteniendo un tomo que su madre lo obligó a leer antes de dormir, pensaba en Hanji, en sus estúpidas ideas, en sus estúpidas preguntas. A pesar de que lo acusó de "dormilón" en su intento desesperado por conocer sus apreciaciones más personales, él respondió sus verdaderos sentimientos: Eren era un nuevo integrante de su círculo. Y aunque no se lo dijo, sus sentimientos y su modo de actuar al verlo pasar un mal rato en el taller habían sido inesperados, incluso para él. Le molestó y le molestaba recordarlo, más de una vez pensó en que había sido bueno estar ahí. Recordaba todas las veces en las que ellos se habían visto y Eren le había parecido un chico sano. Lo había visto rodeado de sus compañeros de trabajo desenvolverse con naturalidad y sonriendo sin miramientos. Incluso con él había sido amigable y respetuoso todo el tiempo, lanzó un suspiro al aire. Incluso a él le había mostrado esa sonrisa.

– El mocoso todavía me habla formalmente. – Susurró. Estiró la comisura de su labio izquierda en una leve sonrisa, recordando todas las veces en las que fue llamado "Señor Ackerman".

Llevó su mirada a las letras del libro que lentamente se acomodaban en fila formando oraciones retomando el hilo de su lectura.

" _[...] Creo que los griegos tenían la combinación adecuada: una esposa para la casa y los niños, la cortesana o el camarada muchacho para compañía, y la casa de lenocinio para diversiones más rudas y salaces si uno lo deseaba. [...]_ "*¹

El peso de un cuerpo apoyándose en su abdomen lo distrajo del nuevo hilo que encarrilaba sus pensamientos, levantó el libro y miró por debajo de él.

– ¡Hola papá!

Estaba ahí, esa voz infantil y la más brillante sonrisa. Isaic se trepó en su cuerpo y se sentó entre las piernas abiertas de Levi, apoyando su cabeza en el torso de su papá.

– Hola hijo. – Apoyó la mano izquierda en su pequeño hombro. Dejando el libro olvidado en alguna parte del sofá.

– ¿Qué leías? – Preguntó interesado.

– Un cuento muy difícil y largo. – Respondió con cierta gracia en el tono de su voz. – ¿Qué pasó? – Cambió de tema acariciándole el cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás, admirando las pomposas mejillas de su pequeño y su corta frente.

– Papá... ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – Preguntó tímidamente, enroscando su dedo índice derecho en el corto cabello negro por encima de su oreja..

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupa en tu habitación? – Asintió con su rostro, pero se acomodó dispuesto a levantarse a husmear. Ignorando el regreso de Isaic a enroscar el cabello con su dedo, comportamiento que había dejado hace poco más de un año.

– No. – Respondió sencillamente. – Quiero estar contigo.

Levi observó en el rostro de su hijo por otra explicación. Pero no la halló, el niño sólo estaba esperando su respuesta. Ambos se levantaron del sillón e Isaic fue enviado a cepillarse los dientes. Levi esperaba el reproche por parecerle a Isaic temprana la hora de ir a la cama, pero esta vez, no dijo nada. Sólo asintió y fue a cepillar sus dientes. Levi cambió su ropa por una más cómoda de dormir; su teléfono plateado relució en la mesa ratona frente a los sillones, lo miró un momento.

 _¿No te enteraste que mi hijo quiere practicar esgrima?_ – Escribió en aquella ventana de mensajes "Eren".

En cuanto Isaic estuvo listo y con su pijama puesto, Levi apagó todas las luces de la casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Junto a la cama se quitó sus pantuflas y se recostó, dónde su bebé ya estaba recostado, tapado y sostenía su teléfono.

– Papi, creo que el señor Eren Jaeger escrbió algo. – Dijo alcanzándole el teléfono. – Pero toqué y desapareció.

Una vez que Levi, apagó la luz del velador, cubrió sus hombros con las sábanas tomó su celular y observó.

 _¿De verdad? ¡Eso suena bien!_ – Decía un primer recuadro de mensajes. – _Bueno, creo que suena bien. ¿No es así?_

– ¿Qué dijo, papá? – Preguntó acercándose hasta apoyar su cabeza en el brazo flexionado de Levi.

– Nos está saludando. – Mintió.

 _En realidad, esperaba que le gustara un deporte más convencional._ – Contestó a secas.

 _¡Ay! ¡Lo siento mucho, señor Ackerman!_ – Podía sentir el miedo de Eren en esas palabras. – _De verdad, no pensé que le llamara la atención._

 _Esperaba que le gustara un deporte más convencional_ – Repitió. – _pero la idea de la esgrima no está mal._

– ¿De qué están hablando, papá? – Preguntó al borde del capricho por sentirse excluido. Padre e hijo sólo podían ver sus rostros por la luz blanca que irradiaba el móvil.

 _Uf... Que alivio._ – Le respondió Eren. – _¿Él se encuentra bien?_

– Acaba de preguntarme si te encuentras bien. – Le dijo a su hijo, revolviéndole el cabello. – ¿Qué le digo?

– ¡Que estoy bien, contigo! – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, seguido del sonido de un trueno lo que paralizó el cuerpo de Isaic, obligándolo a aferrarse a la remera de dormir de su papá, buscó su pecho desesperadamente luego del estruendo.

– Hijo... – Levi se sorprendió dejando de lado el teléfono. – ¿Qué pasa, Isaic?

– Papá, papá. – Susurraba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Levi.

Abrazó a su hijo con cariño, protegiéndolo. Ese día estaba extraño, primero quería dormir con él y ahora se asustaba por los truenos, miedo que había superado hace ya un tiempo.

– Tranquilo. – Le susurró bajando su rostro. – Es una tormenta, nada más, hijo.

– Papi... – Su voz sonaba ahogada por cubrir su rostro en el cuerpo de su padre. – Tengo miedo.

– Yo voy a cuidarte. ¿Sí? – Isaic se animó a levantar su rostro en la oscuridad, sus narices se tocaron. – Papá está aquí y no va a dejar que te pase algo malo.

Levi acarició una mejilla de su hijo, descubriendo que había soltado algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Se sintió en exceso preocupado. Apoyó sus labios sobre la pequeña frente de Isaic y dio cortos besos, lo que destensó el cuerpo del niño.

– Pa... – De nuevo bajó su rostro y apoyó su perfil en el pecho de Levi. – Tu corazón late muy fuerte.

– Es porque te quiero mucho, hijo. – Susurró hundiendo su nariz en el cabello negro de su bebé. – No puedo estar bien si lloras.

Isaic acurrucó más su cuerpo contra su papá, sintiendo su calor y su protección.

– Te quiero, papá. – Dijo suavemente, más tranquilo. – No estés triste.

.

.

– A propósito, lo llamaste después de las cinco de la mañana. – Le reprochó.

Bien, había logrado convencer a Erwin que seguramente, Eren estaba mintiendo respecto de que vio a Levi. ¿Qué le aseguraba que eso era real? " _Seguro el chico sabía que diciéndote eso conseguiría hacerte enojar haciéndolo solamente le seguirías el juego y le darías el gusto_ " la excusa perfecta para salvar su pellejo y, a su vez, evitarle la amargura. Tanto control en sus acciones por parte de su rubio era algo que esperaba. Sobretodo porque las cosas no salieron como debían. Sabía que era su culpa pero no quería sentirse así; sabía que tarde o temprano Erwin encontraría la pared y quería ser una especie de nube esponjosa en la que curara sus heridas pero Nile sigue buscando reencontrarse con la humanidad de su amado.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Erwin? ¡Llovía a cántaros! – Se defendió. – Ten un poco de empatía.

– No necesito que te pongas blando en ocasiones así, Nile. – Regañó, frunciendo el ceño.

– Bueno, eso es lo que hago. – Mostró su mejilla a Erwin. – Que me pongo blando. – Escupió en voz baja, más para sí que para el otro. – ¡Lo siento! ¿Ok?

– Oye... – Erwin bajó la guardia, mostrándole a Nile una expresión desconcertada. – ¿Estás enojado?

– ¿Sabes qué? No quiero hacer más esto. – Pensó en voz alta. No había regreso. – Si quieres que Eren siga viniendo, puedes llamarlo por ti mismo. – Continuó. – Yo no quiero hacerlo más.

Erwin retrocedió, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y mirándolo fijamente. Cortó su respiración sonoramente y clavó su mirada en algún punto indefinido del piso. Nile trastabilló en su decisión al verlo comportarse de ese modo tan silencioso; su corazón le oprimió el pecho. Se estaba odiando demasiado por actuar como una adolescente histérica que no sabe lo que quiere. Pero así era cada vez que se trataba de Erwin y sus expresiones.

– Erw-...

– Está bien, Nile... – Resolucionó luego de mostrarse reflexionado. – No sabía que te molestaba tanto hacerlo. No te preocupes.

– ¿Qué?

– No te pediré hacerlo más. – Sanó con una sonrisa. – Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

– Escucha... – Intervino. – Sabes que te apo-...

– Sí, lo sé, Nile. – Lo detuvo. – Lo he entendido. Tú eres mi amigo, no mi empleado.

Erwin se puso de pie, abrochándose el botón medio de su chaqueta y acomodando el cuello de su camisa. Obteniendo los oscuros ojos de su amigo en cada uno de sus hipnóticos movimientos. Cuánto podría ser amado si lo eligiera a él. El rubio sonrió y, entonces, el moreno lo supo, una vez más: esa sonrisa valía el sacrificio de sus sentimientos. Porque mientras él siguiera sonriendo, sin importar por quién, Levi, él u otro, él continuaría amándolo.

– ¿Ya debes irte?

Consiguió una melodiosa risa que podía hacer la Luna brillar entre las nubes en esa tormentosa noche de abril. Qué tan idiota era como para continuar escuchando ese dulce sonido, para continuar cayendo por él. Montañas de películas de amor, desamor, acción o terror no podrían igualar ser sanado y roto por esa risa. Sus ojos cosquillearon, acumuló lágrimas que no mostraría jamás.

– Es que no me llamaste en todo el día, ni contestaste mis llamadas. – Jugueteó con su voz. – Entonces ahora voy a irme y dejarte solo con tu trabajo, como tu hiciste conmigo.

– Estuve ocupado. – Se cruzó de brazos, mostrando un puchero.

– Entonces piénsalo, yo también estoy ocupado. – Levantó sus cejas, disfrazadas bajo su flequillo condenadamente sensual ante su persona. – Nile, mañana en la tarde quiero contarte sobre los proyectos.

Le sonrió tan hermosamente como siempre, amigable y fresco. Nile se levantó y lo acompañó a la puerta. Se saludaron con un adiós y alguna broma tonta y Erwin se fue, con el sonido de sus zapatos.

Con el cerrarse de esa puerta, da por finalizada la escena y el telón se cierra. Se sienta nuevamente en la silla y recapacita sobre cómo las cosas no se dan a su favor, jamas lo hicieron; y, entonces, renuncia a él. Sus inestables convicciones terminarían por hacerlo cometer una locura, esto era lo mejor.

– Porque no habrá más luz del Sol, si te pierdo. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus pestañas humedecerse. Llevó su mirada a la ventana y pestañeó cosquilleando en sus mejillas. – Al igual que las nubes, mis ojos harán lo mismo si tu te vas. – Suspiró. – Todos los días lloverá. *²

.

.

Terminaba su solitario turno nocturno alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, la temperatura en los vestidores del parque era agradable. No tenía sueño. Eren se había quedado preocupado. Armin jamás le respondió su mensaje, Levi lo dejó en doble tilde azul justo cuando en su casa se cortó la luz. Pensó que tal vez, el corte había tenido alcance por su zona también y había tenido que ocuparse de cosas del hogar como desenchufar artefactos domésticos, recostar a su hijo para dormir y había olvidado responder. Lo que lo dejaba tranquilo porque no habría pasado nada grave, pero no podía evitar sentirse olvidado.

Palmeó suavemente sus mejillas, debía dejar de pensar como un tonto. Levi no lo había olvidado, Levi simplemente se quedó dormido. Sí, eso debía ser. Sería mejor ir a casa y dormir las 5 horas que le quedaban hasta que la alarma de su teléfono sonara. Cambió sus ropas, calzó en sus pies nuevamente sus botas de lluvia grises y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su abrigo. Revisando por última vez si Armin o Levi habían contestado, por más tarde que fuera, encendió la pantalla de su teléfono celular mientras salía, sosteniendo en la otra mano el parte de guardia que debía dejar en la recepción de Rall.

El bus tardó siglos en llegar, con esa lluvia espantosa y las calles oscuras ha de haber sabido que iría así de lento. El conductor lo observó en sus desgraciadas fachas al subirse. Eren visualizó todo el interior del transporte, encontrándolo vacío.

– El único que viaja una noche como ésta. – Susurró a modo de saludo.

– Ja. – Asintió el conductor.

Se sentó cerca del chofer, tenía un plan, si con él siendo el único pasajero el viaje a su casa se extendía más de diez minutos, aplicaría su mafia visual a través de los espejos. No tenía caso enojarse, pero entre que llegara y se recostara, el resultado del calculo total sería una hora menos para dormir. El silencioso andar del vehículo y los tenues movimientos que realizaba al acelerar o frenar lo mecían, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos. Perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando una inconfundible y masculina voz lo llamaba por su nombre; llegaba a su nariz la fragancia de su piel al dormir y el suave toque de sus manos sobre sus labios. Se repetía el llamado y la sonrisa embobada de amor se dibuja en su rostro, producto de que no se siente solo.

Abre los ojos y al mirar a su alrededor, sólo está el conductor, se ruboriza y decide ver por la ventana que el viaje estaba llegando a su fin. Bajó por la puerta de entrada al bus, saludando con un adormilado "buenas noches" a ese silencioso hombre que, tan amablemente, lo dejó cerca de su casa. La lluvia ya no era tan intensa, pero igual caía. Sus pies chasqueaban los charcos y sus manos se revolvían en sus bolsillos en busca de la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa.

La oscuridad dentro lo consumió, pero lo recibió un pequeño ser que meneaba la cola. Se quitó sus botas de lluvia y caminó con los pies descalzos y fríos los pocos pasos hasta las escaleras a su habitación. El perrito, todavía incapaz de subir las escaleras por sí mismo regresó a su caja, al calor de sus mantas.

Intentó encender su lámpara, pero la luz seguía cortada. Suspiró y le mostró a su Levi imaginario, recostado sobre la cama esperando por él, un puchero. Desabrochó el cinturón de su pantalón con lentitud, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, fingiendo vergüenza y bajando el rostro; por la lluvia, la tela mojada se le había pegado a la piel y, producto de sus fantasías, comenzaba a apretarle. Cerró sus ojos y tembló de escalofríos, sintiendo su cuerpo entibiarse de pronto ante su necesidad de estar frente a él.

Su corazón se aceleró, agitado y aspirando lentamente por su boca, desabotonó la bragueta de sus jeans y acarició su abdomen de forma violenta, levantando su ropa, cerrando sus ojos y estirando su cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Levi lo tocaría así? Seguramente sería mucho más fuerte. Paseó sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cadera, donde mimando sus glúteos empujó de su pantalón hacia abajo; acarició sus piernas para despegar la tela de su piel, aumentando su erotismo. Con lentitud, pero no inexacto, acarició sus miembros externos por encima de su ropa interior, soñando que se frota contra otro, del que está enamorado. Jadeó despacio para crear su propio ambiente, para no distraerse con ningún otro sonido, como el de la lluvia o el viento. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y se recostó abriendo sus piernas, aún tocando con su mano derecha por encima de la tela. Su izquierda apretaba y estimulaba uno de sus pezones, hinchados por la corriente que viajaba en todo su cuerpo; corriente que lo excitaba y echaba a andar su imaginación. Respiró pesado por el roce fantástico que simulaba en su mente. La oscuridad se convertía en su compañero de pelo negro tocándolo entero, sus oídos se enfocaban en su corazón latiendo y la temperatura de su piel se elevaba por su pícara ilusión. De pronto, para Eren, la sensación era sofocante.

Cuando no lo soportó más, descubrió desde debajo de sus bóxers su pene erecto, respiró hondo y mordió su labio inferior. Con apuro por continuar atendiéndose sólo sacó una pierna de su pequeña ropa, para tener la libertad de moverse y masajearse cuánto necesitara. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo manipulaba su piel, otorgándose un placer silencioso y lento, tortuoso. Su cuerpo se torcía y movía _acorde a la posición que tomaba Levi sobre él_. Sus pieles se tocaban, el olor de su cabello retornaba desde sus recuerdos a su respirar, el sonido de su voz, esa voz profunda que lo ponía a temblar. No importa qué cosas dijera, siempre le encrespaba el cabello de la nuca y agudizaba sus sentidos. Lo tomaba por sorpresa, lo enamoraba cada vez más.

Su mano izquierda llegó a su trasero, bajando en caricias que apretaban en la musculosa semicircunferencia; soportó el gemido cerrando su boca con un poco de esfuerzo. Delimitando la forma de su entrada con sus dedos índice y medio, a la par de su derecha masturbándose cada vez más rápido, establecía un patrón de movimientos superficiales sobre su ano. No se animaba a adentrar sus dedos por sí mismo, entonces simplemente creaba un toque que estimulaba aquél pequeño lugar: _Levi jugueteaba con la punta de su miembro en la entrada_ _de su cuerpo_ _,_ llenándolo de deseo. Reprimía gemidos en su afán de aguantar sólo un poco más antes de dejarse ir pero su piel pedía a gritos entregarse y cosquillear de placer. Acallaba sobre lo que su mente estaba llena, todo lo que es de ese hombre: su cabello, su mirada, sus labios, su cuerpo, su voz, su nombre. Las tibias manos de Levi convertían las caricias que deliraba en impulsos eléctricos que se traducían en el desatar de su locura.

Apaciguó el movimiento, para retrasar el orgasmo y jadeaba con fuerza y en silencio, reservándose las mejores sensaciones para el final, sabía que la espera valdría la pena. Quería a Levi encima suyo y en su mente lo tenía, entregado a él, caliente por él, mirándolo, tocándolo, besándole cada rincón de su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, tocando en su lugar más íntimo. Notando sus mejillas sonrojadas, viajando con su afilada e intensa mirada por su suave, sensible y excitada piel. Volviéndolo sexual, perverso, salvaje. Encontrándose hechizado por su belleza, esa que sabe que posee y que puede conseguir hacerlo perder la razón. Imaginaba su Levi haciendo el arte del amor sobre su cuerpo, la luna iluminando su espalda moviéndose al compás del placer, profundo, lento, como él quisiera. Si era su sexo, no importaba ya.

Excitado, palpitaban en su erección los deseos de encontrarlo sobre su cama y seducirlo, encantarlo, encenderlo y prenderlo de él. Quería a Levi, entero y sólo para él, _dentro_. Saciando sus ganas, enfocando su atención sólo en él. Que lo amara con su cuerpo y su corazón. Que ambos se quemaran hasta desintegrarse de pasión y entrega.

Entreabrió sus ojos, percatándose de que estaba sólo, viviendo el ardor de una simple fantasía. Rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y retiró sus manos de sus zonas erógenas, asustado. Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la nariz y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, temblando de vergüenza.

.

.

Había estado viendo y escuchando a Isaic balbusear cosas hasta quedarse dormido. Lo acobijó tibiamente y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, dejó la habitación de niño para regresar al comedor. Donde Levi tomaba un café, sentado en el cabezal de la mesa cuadrada.

– Ya se quedó dormido. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

Su idea era sentarse junto a él y platicar un momento. Pero fue detenido, Levi se puso de pie y se acercó a él, hasta que lo arrinconó contra la pared. Eren fijó su mirada en los fuertes ojos de Levi que lo examinaban con profundidad. Apoyó su mano derecha en su hombro, intentando detenerlo, porque no entendía bien lo que sucedía.

– No podía esperarte más. – Gruñó.

Tomó con ambas manos la cintura de Eren y lo apretó contra él, sin despegarlo de la pared, sintiéndolo flojo como un muñeco juntó sus labios en un beso de lengua, fogoso y húmedo. El calor de Levi se apoderó de su boca y le nubló el juicio. Insistentemente buscaba más de los labios de Eren, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándole con suavidad. Eren entreabrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que lo miraba con ternura y hambre. Las blancas manos escurridizas del pelinegro tocaban bajo su ropa, contra la piel de su cintura y su espalda, calándole a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

La confusión se hacía presente conforme el abrazo unía más sus cuerpos y despertaba el instinto de ambos con cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada que se regalaban.

– S-se-... – Intento detener los besos y caricias. – Espe-...

Gimió entre besos tan poco como el sediento Levi se lo permitió. Se aferró con sus manos a sus hombros y las movía suavemente para acariciarlo: su pecho, su cuello, su nuca y sus mejillas. Sus piernas intentaron derrumbarlo justo cuando Levi lo sostuvo alzándolo, permitiendo que éstas rodearan su cuerpo. Eren se aferró con sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro, que alzaba su rostro para continuar besándolo. Sus ropas comenzaban a desaparecer, en el afán de sentirse más.

Eren no permitió a Levi desabrigarlo más que su camiseta, la consideraba de utilidad para juguetear más adelante. Levi no mostró desacuerdo, pero si utilizó sus manos y sus labios para tocarlo en cada lugar que tuvo al alcance.

Para Eren se sentía como volar en los brazos de su hombre; Levi había comenzado a caminar, lentamente. Antes de salir del comedor, Eren manoteó el interruptor, dejándolos a oscuras. Paseando desde el comedor, por la sala en sus brazos; tentando a la suerte besuqueándose contra la pared del pasillo que conecta las habitaciones, apoyándose el uno sobre el otro, tocándose en la medida que la ropa les consentía.

– Te voy a comer. – Susurró Levi, apretando más contra sí, sosteniendo a Eren desde sus nalgas. El castaño tironeaba de las ropas de Levi, sin saber bien si quería quitárselas o simplemente desacomodarlas.

– Si seguimos así... – Gimió. Mirando a un lado, en su necesidad de respirar – Me volveré loco.

El perfil de Eren fue revelado ante Levi, lo percibió con el tacto de su nariz. Su tersura y desnudez lo obligó a cazarlo entre sus colmillos. Marcas de chupetones comenzaban a aparecer en el cuello y pecho del castaño. Se sentía tan bien que los labios de Levi lo desearan así, lo intentaran comer lentamente. Desde su garganta, e inevitablemente, se emitían sonoros y agudos gemidos de amor y deseo.

– Sh... – Levi apresó sus rosados y húmedos labios en un beso largo y caliente. – Despertarás a mi hijo.

Ofuscado por la excitación, Levi cargó a Eren hasta la cama. Lo recostó con cuidado, empujando su pelvis contra la de Eren, desesperado. Se sostuvo con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda encendía la lámpara. Eren sintió la fija mirada de Levi sobre su rostro y su cuerpo. El castaño sonrió de lado cuando besándole el torso y abrazando su espalda, su hombre bajó por su abdomen, levantando de su remera, hasta su ombligo, lamiéndolo, chupándolo, marcándolo.

Eren buscó con desesperación los botones de la camisa de Levi, desabrochándolos uno a uno y tocando con la yema de sus dedos, su blanca y firme piel. Con la boca semiabierta, Levi empezó a embestir por encima de toda la ropa que separaba sus pieles. La tenue luz beige de toda la habitación simulaba sombras perfectas entre las marcas del abdomen del pelinegro. Eren sonrió cuando logró con sus manos tocar esa sexy musculatura. Cuando Levi bajó su cuerpo para volver a besarle la boca, el castaño ascendió con sus caricias hasta los hombros, comenzando a correr de la blanca camisa. Descendió por sus grandes brazos, tocándolos lentamente, apretándolos con cariño. Levi le quitó los pantalones, sin dificultades.

Eren gimió de dolor, su excitación lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Por los movimientos de Levi, sabía que él tampoco aguantaría mucho. Reunió fuerzas y giró, tumbando a Levi bajo suyo. Se sostuvo tocando con ambas palmas el cuerpo de Levi. Sonrió dulcemente entornando su mirada con hambre y se dirigió sin rodeos a la oreja de Levi. Mordió y respiró fuerte contra ella, consiguiendo gruñidos y caricias en su trasero y sus muslos. Con sus manos desabrochó el cinturón del pelinegro y aflojó el cierre de su pantalón, consiguiendo un discreto suspiro de alivio.

– S-señor Acke-... – Ronrroneó en su oído al sentir las manos de Levi tocar más adentro.

– Quiero hacértelo, Eren.

Levi volvió a girar y entre besos y apretones hizo volar la ropa que Eren todavía llevaba puesta. Atrevido y medio sonriendo, frotó sus intimidades consiguiendo que la excitación se calmara. Fue cuando se ubicó en la entrada de Eren, que el castaño se tensó.

– Espere...

– ¿Qué? – Su mirada le decía que Levi no podía esperar más.

– S-señor Ackerman tiene que saber algo... – El pene de Levi ejercía presión contra su pequeña entrada. – Y-yo soy vir-...!

.

.

¡ _Ring – ring!_

La alarma de su celular enloquecía sobre la mesa pero su mano derecha agitaba sin piedad su pene erecto. Su cuerpo sabía que antes de quedarse dormido tenía que terminar, pero ahora estaba más avergonzado que antes.

Se sintió como hacer el amor con Levi toda la noche.

Aunque no hubo penetración, su imaginación y su sueño lo habían mantenido con él en todo momento. Su sueño se había sentido tan real. Por la pequeña ventana alta entraban algunos rayos de luz, grises. Eren percibía el día nublado, dentro de las cosas que podía entender.

No quería terminar en su habitación, ensuciar todo. Su madre ya lo había hecho pasar bastante vergüenza con su bullying como para darle más razones y ¿dejar toda la ropa de cama para lavar? Se soltó sin pensar, vistió su ropa interior y en piernas, corrió hasta el baño, donde abrió la ducha y se metió antes de que el agua comenzara a salir tibia. Necesitaba liberar esa energía, si no moriría. Lo malo de que fueran las 7 de la mañana, es que sus padres dormían y el baño estaba junto a su habitación.

Había aguantado tanto ¿qué mas le daba recibir su espasmódico y deseado orgasmo en silencio?

Luego de la ducha, desayunó y subió a su habitación por sus cosas. Alrededor de la hora en la que su alarma lo despertaba de su sueño húmedo, recibió un mensaje de Levi, disculpándose por no haberle respondido. La tormenta le había generado algunos inconvenientes. Después de su fantasiosa y caliente noche le avergonzaba hasta mirar el círculo con la foto de contacto que Levi ocupaba: en la que simulaba estar serio siendo abrazado por su hijito, él sabía que por dentro, sonreía.

Por otro lado, Armin no había respondido. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Escribirle nuevamente?

.

.

Eren almorzaba solo durante su descanso a mediodía bajo el techo de unas escaleras. Aunque durante la mañana se mantuvo nublado, hacía unos minutos había comenzado a llover nuevamente. Ese día las cosas habían permanecido tranquilas: todavía no se había topado a Erwin, ni tampoco a Reiner; Connie y Sasha al menos habían volteado a verlo cuando llegó.

Observó a la pareja caminando cerca de donde se encontraba él. Sostenían su típica caja de almuerzos, en la que cabía comida para ambos y un tercero, que muchas veces había sido él. La comida de Sasha sabía deliciosa, no podía ser de otra manera, la chica tiene un estómago insaciable y, a demás, es de paladar exigente. Los observó hablar un momento y luego llevó la vista a su comida.

– Eren.

El mencionado frunció el ceño y levantó su mirada. Sólo Connie de pie frente a él, también bajo el techo. Hacía tiempo que no veía una expresión tan amigable en su rostro.

– Ey, ¿qué haces? – Saludó casual, intentando ocultar su asombro. Sostenía su caja de almuerzo. Eso quería decir que a él y Sasha les habían dado tiempo de almorzar por separado.

– ¿Me puedo sentar? – Eren asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado, para que Connie se siente con comodidad. – Oye, Eren... Quiero preguntarte algo. – Eren esperó. – ¿Es verdad?

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó con obviedad. Muchas cosas podían ser verdad, otras simplemente no.

– ¿Que... Eres gay? – Trató de no darle ningún peso particular a sus palabras, lo cierto es que lo ponía nervioso hacer una pregunta así.

– Ah, sí. – Contestó de igual forma, sin darle importancia. – Es cierto.

Connie aflojó su expresión, estiró sus labios en una sonrisa. Soltó la rigidez de su cuerpo, abriendo la caja de su almuerzo y comenzando a comer.

– Entonces... No coqueteabas con las chicas. – Afirmó, luego de tragar. – Por eso es que Annie no te gusta. – Eren sólo asintió con la cabeza. – Tampoco Historia... Ah... – Suspiró. – Sabes... Es un alivio para mí aclarar este tema.

– ¿Como lo supiste? – Preguntó Eren, aún extrañado.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sasha... – Eren lo miró. – Discutíamos y me dijo que lo suponía. Supe que lo mejor era venir a preguntártelo por mi mismo.

– Ah, así que ella lo supuso. – Sonrió, más para sí que a Connie. – Es posible, después de todo no es un secreto que intente ocultar.

– Oye Eren. – Ambos se miraron a los ojos. – Perdóname. Estaba enojado, creía que...

– Que quería algo con Sasha... – Terminó la frase.

– Sí, o más bien no... – Dijo y se contradijo. Se quedó pensando.

– No tienes que negarlo Connie, no conmigo. – Trató de no mirarlo fijamente para que no se espantara.

– Bueno, ya sabes... – Bajó su rostro. – Me dieron celos. Discutí con Sasha, mucho, pero ella seguía acercándose a ti.

– Descuida, ya ha pasado.

Connie sonrió y se lo quedó viendo un momento, Eren se notaba muy compenetrado en sus pensamientos. Y así era, si lo que Connie tenía contra él era la idea de que coqueteaba con las chicas el único que podía haber tenido una idea así era Reiner, respecto de Annie.

– Ey ¿está todo bien? – Preguntó Connie preocupado.

– Claro que sí. – Connie lo golpeó en el brazo, haciendo que Eren riera.

– Te extrañaba ¿sabes? – Miró a Sasha pasear por aquí y por allá.

– No te conviene ser romántico conmigo, Connie. – Se rió.

– ¡No pienses cosas extrañas! – Aclaró con rapidez. – Mis intenciones son completamente amistosas.

– Lo sé. – Ambos rieron. – No tienes que tratarme de ninguna forma en particular. Como siempre estará bien.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Eren lo miró. – ¿Yo soy un tipo atractivo?

Eren se lo quedó mirando un momento. No era la primera vez que un amigo o compañero hétero le hacía una pregunta por el estilo. Es sólo que nunca era bueno responder a esa pregunta. Tratándose de Connie, no tenía nada contra él, pero si se dejara crecer el cabello, tal vez su imagen mejoraría mucho. Aún así, su mente lo hizo sentir sucio, mirar a Connie como un hombre, y no como amigo, era muy parecido a cometer incesto: como acostarse con su primo.

– No quieres saber, Connie. – Sonrió con dificultad.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Solo sí o no! – Insistió. – No pensaré nada raro.

– Creéme que no quieres saber... – Connie bajó su rostro. – ¿No te alcanza con saber que le gustas a Sasha? ¿Por qué necesitas ser de mi gusto también? – Preguntó risueño.

– Tu qué sabes si le gusto a Sasha... – Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

– Ella sabía bien mi orientación sexual... – Recitó observándola a lo lejos. – Hay cosas que no necesitan ser preguntadas. – Susurró, sintiendo sus mejillas entibiarse por un sonrojo.

– Al menos... ¿Soy más guapo que Reiner? – Preguntó enojado.

– Olvídalo, Connie. Realmente no quiero que pienses cosas raras, ni se inicien rumores por algo que dije que tranquilamente podría ser malinterpretado.

– Guardaré el secreto. – Cantó mostrando las palmas de sus manos. Eren guardó silencio. – ¿Es porque tienes novio que no puedes responderme?

– No es eso. – Las mejillas de Eren volvieron a sonrosarse. – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Connie asintió. – ¿Podrías no decirle nada a nadie?

Connie aceptó, lo entendía bien, se trataba de la privacidad de Eren. Luego siguió quejándose, creyéndose feo porque Eren no quiso responderle. El castaño no se esforzó mucho en que no piense de esa manera, le dijo que los gustos eran particulares de cada quién y ya. No es que él considerara que porque le gusta Levi así debía ser con cada persona que lo mirara.

No es como si él quisiera que Levi le pareciera atractivo a todas las personas con las que se trata, con Erwin le alcanzaba y sobraba.

.

.

Caminaba distraído por el pasillo principal de la administración en su horario de salida con la vista enfocada en su celular. Mientras que trabajaba había recibido la respuesta de Armin a la conversación grupal cuyo nombre había sido cambiado por el rubio hace poco de " _Mihogarcito_ " a " _Eren es la mami de Isaic ~_ ": " _¿Están libres esta tarde? Tenemos que hablar._ " Mikasa había respondido que sí; restaba él.

Tragó pesado, la frase " _tenemos que hablar_ " siempre da la expectativa que hay que hablar sobre algo que es malo. Vio su vida nuevamente, completa frente a sus ojos; no es que él consideraba que había cometido algún error, haberle hecho daño a su amigo de alguna manera pero ¿si lo hizo sin darse cuenta?: " _Vengan a casa luego, Levi vendrá por Isaic a las 16, como siempre_ ". Bueno, no podía ser tan grave si el rubio los estaba invitado a su casa. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Armin le dejara ir antes? Ver a Isaic y a Levi lo haría realmente feliz. Cambió a su chat individual: " _¿puedo ir ahora? ¡Por favor!_ ".

A la vez que cruzaba la puerta de la administración al exterior del parque, recibía el permiso de su amigo para ir. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió apretando su teléfono contra su pecho. Ignoró la terminal de bus, necesitaba la dosis de Ackerman que le hacía falta desde hace días. Podía agotar sus energías en caminar o correr hasta la casa de Armin.

Diez minutos después, se detuvo frente a la gran puerta blanca de la casa de Armin, tocó el botón y el timbre sonó. No podía evitar estar emocionado, suspiraba para no mostrarse tan sonriente, movía sus rodillas en un intento de canalizar la electricidad que sentía en su cuerpo.

– _¿Quién es?_ – Preguntó la vocesita del pequeño Isaic.

– Soy yo, Eren. – Intentó sonar natural.

– _¡Señor Armin!_ – Llamó Isaic. – _¿Puedo abrir? Es el señor Eren Jaeger._

Luego de algunos segundos, Armin abría la puerta de su casa y recibía a su amigo castaño.

– Hola Eren. – Su rostro se notaba más pálido de lo normal.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – Lo atacó una pequeña presencia tomando carrera.

Eren lo alzó y montaron una cursi escena familiar. Isaic se abrazó al cuello de la chaqueta de Eren y, sonriente, lo saludó.

– Pesas mucho, Isaic. – Comentó, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Tu papá te ha estado dando mucho de comer?

– No estoy pesado. – Se rió. – ¡Usted está pesado! Apuesto a que no puedo levantarlo.

– ¿Yo? ¡Ufa! – Fingió tristeza. – Voy a tener que ponerme a dieta.

Armin sonreía discretamente, a Eren le daba el pellejo para pedir que no lo molesten cuando realmente se lo merecía. ¿Dónde consiguió el libreto? Cada palabra que intercambiaba con Isaic, cada abrazo y cada mirada era sentida desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin duda luego volvería a molestarlo.

– Tiene que comer bien, señor Eren Jaeger. – Aconsejó Isaic, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. – Yo no puedo levantarlo, pero mi papá es tan fuerte que sí puede hacerlo. – Armin aguantó la risa al percibir el automático sonrojo de Eren.

– Oye... – Intentó defenderse el mismo Eren.

– ¿De que se ríe señor Armin? ¡Mi papá es tan fuerte que puede levantar al señor Eren Jaeger! ¿Sabe? ¡Él cargó a el señor Eren Jaeger cuando se quedó a dormir en mi casa! – Lo regañó con firmeza y seguridad. – ¡Y lo demostrará luego cuando venga!

– De tal palo, tal la astilla... – Murmuró Armin, sólo para que Eren lo escuchase.

– I-isaic no es necesario que tu papá me le-levante... – Bajó a Isaic al suelo.

– No lo niegues, _mami_... – Armin lo rodeó y le susurró al oído. – Sabemos bien que quieres que Ackerman te alce como si fueras _su esposa_. – Se alejó un poco antes de recibir algún golpe. – ¿Quieres comer algo, Eren? – Ofreció irónicamente..

– No-gracias. – Se mostró ofendido.

– Quiero que me acompañes a la cocina. – Le informó en bajo tono al volver a pasar por su lado, seriamente.

– ¡Señor Eren Jaeger! – El niño tomó la mano de Eren para llamar su atención. – Recuerda que me tiene que contar la historia del titán aprendiz, ¿verdad?

– Claro que lo recuerdo. – Isaic sonrió. – ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?

El sí fue rotundo y esperado. Eren pidió a Isaic que lo esperase en la alfombra y se preparara. Se intrigó, ¿Armin tendría que decirle algo sobre lo que "tienen que hablar" luego? Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo en el marco, apoyándose de brazos cruzados.

– Hay algo que tienes que saber... – Empezó Armin.

– Y bien... ¿Qué es? – Su cuerpo explotaría por la impaciencia, su mente estaba desorientada en incertidumbre.

– Últimamente ha estado extraño. – Eren ladeó la cabeza. – No me pongas esa cara.

– Lo siento. – Se rió. – ¿Isaic? – Armin asintió. – Desde que llegué ha sido como siempre.

– En definitiva, tienes que saberlo. – Zanjó Armin. – Isaic está volviendo tener comportamientos que había dejado. No sé si Ackerman te lo dijo.

– ¿Cóm-...?

– Señor Eren Jaeger ya estamos listos.

Isaic fue a buscarlo por demorarse más de lo que esperaba. Eren no quería hacer esperar al pequeño pelinegro; le sonrió con dulzura y lo siguió de nuevo a la sala, girándose a guiñarle un ojo a Armin " _tendré cuidado_ ". Tal vez no era el momento para hablar de qué cosas estaban pasando con el niño. Se encargaría de hacerlo feliz, aunque sea por un corto rato.

Eren corrió la mesa ratona y ambos se sentaron como indios sobre la alfombra entre el sofá y los sillones.

– Muy bien. ¿Recuerdas dónde nos habíamos quedado?

– ¡Sí! El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y la soldado de anteojos estaban enseñándole cosas a el titán aprendiz. – Sonrió, entusiasmado.

Con ese brillo tan característico de sus bonitos ojos grisazulados.

" _Los soldados que habían sido enviados por la policía militar, pronto se vieron sin nada en qué trabajar en aquella zona, por lo que fueron regresados a los interiores de las murallas. El titán aprendiz se mostraba muy predispuesto a aprender y aquellos días eran aprovechados al máximo por el grupo de soldados, por los compañeros de el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad._

 _Una mañana, la soldado de anteojos había intentado realmente que el titán reprodujera todo lo que le habían enseñado. Pero no había caso, se mantuvo sentado, con la cabeza y sus orejas gachas a la espera de la muestra que haría la soldado para él continuar con su imitación._

– _Líder de escuadrón, debería dejarlo por hoy. – Le recomendó su compañero dibujante. – Tal vez sea demasiado para él._

– _Esperaremos a que venga el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad._

 _Ambos se sentaron a esperar en compañía del titán aprendiz. No porque sus planes se habían frustrado por la mañana lo dejarían sólo. El titán escuchaba la amena conversación que sostenía la soldado de anteojos y su compañero. Los observaba relacionarse y reírse. Cada vez que los veía sonreír, se sentía un poco más animado._

 _Era un gran progreso que el titán pudiera estar tan tranquilo, eso era apreciable por el grupo de soldados que se mantenía en aquél lugar, en el bosque, apartados de todo. Sabían que sus esfuerzos no eran en vano y que cada vez que elevaban un reporte del trabajo realizado, el titán líder les guardaba un profundo agradecimiento._

 _Cuando el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad llegó, automáticamente frunció el ceño al notar que los soldados no estaban haciendo nada. Se acercó a la soldado de anteojos y preguntó por la situación. Luego de una extensa discusión, ambos se miraron fijamente y asintieron._

– _Bien, lo haremos como lo dijimos. – Anunció el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros. – Yo desde las alturas le daré órdenes. Ustedes procuren que haga las cosas bien._

– _¡Hai! – Asintió su escuadrón llevando sus puños a sus pechos._

 _El soldado utilizó su equipo de maniobras tridimensional para subirse a las ramas altas de un árbol cerca del titán. Al encontrarse arriba, el gigante posó su mirada en él y comenzó a sacudir sus puntiagudas orejas, hacia arriba y hacia abajo._

– _Titán aprendiz, ordena los objetos. – Indicó el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero el titán no hizo nada. – Oi, titán aprendiz. – Sólo obtuvo el rostro apenado del gigante._

– _¡Es inútil Heichou! – Le gritó su compañera de cabello anaranjado._

– _Titán aprendiz... – Pidió el soldado por última vez._

– _¡Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! – La soldado de anteojos había subido a la misma rama en la que estaba él. – Creo que deberíamos continuar mostrándole el procedimiento._

– _Debería haberlo aprendido a estas alturas. – El soldado se llevó una mano a su mentón y recapacitó. – Está bien, hazlo._

 _El trabajo durante la tarde fue productivo, luego de mostrarle los procedimientos el titán pudo trabajar. Se le notaba la seguridad en sí mismo, lo que alivió a los soldados por entender que no había retrocesos en sus aprendizajes._

 _Hacia el final de la tarde las nubes habían cubierto el cielo y los soldados abrigaron sus cabezas con las capuchas de sus capas verdes. Lo mejor sería regresar temprano, ya que parecía ser una tormenta. El titán aprendiz acercó su rostro al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad antes de que bajara del árbol. Extendió su mano por debajo de la misma, estableciendo un piso para que él se parara. Con suavidad descendió en su mano al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, quién con un salto bajó de la misma. El enorme titán aprendiz se arrodilló en el suelo y manteniendo su posición erguida, reverenció con su cabeza ante él, con sus ojos cerrados._

– _¿Qué significará? – Se preguntó en voz baja, para sí mismo._

– _¿Las gracias, serán? – Sonrió la soldado de anteojos. – ¡Dibuja esto!_

 _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se acercó hasta la gran rodilla del titán, y apoyó su mano. Dio unas suaves palmadas, seguramente para el titán se sentían como cosquillas. Pero en vez de ignorarlo, lo miró y agitó sus orejas nuevamente._

– _Buen trabajo hoy. – Felicitó._

 _Los pabellones auditivos del titán comenzaron a moverse fuera de control, demostrando su felicidad y tranquilidad por haber cumplido un día más con aquellos humanos, a los que no podía decirles nada, pero lo hacían sentir bien."_

– ¿Por qué no podía decirles nada, señor Eren Jaeger? – Isaic abrazaba sus muñecos con fuerza, feliz conocer la historia que existía entre ellos.

– Porque el titán aprendiz no sabe hablar. – Respondió dulcemente.

– Entonces, ¿ellos no podrán hablar? – Re-preguntó haciendo sonreír a Eren.

– Les traje galletas. – Interrumpió Armin, Isaic tomó una. – ¿Eren no quieres nada? Se te secará la garganta. – Ofreció cordialmente.

– Está bien, sólo un té. – El rubio asintió.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... – El niño pidió por una respuesta.

– Si pueden o no comunicarse es algo que estudiará la soldada de anteojos.

" _La mañana siguiente el sol brillaba alto en el cielo, secando los pisos que rodeaban al gran cuartel que el titán líder había construido para los soldados. Las hojas de los árboles y los equipamientos para el entrenamiento que se encontraban fuera. Por grupos, repartieron las actividades del día._

 _Típico era que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estuviera a cargo de la presentación de informes de rutina, por lo que en las mañanas resultaba imposible para él, trabajar con el titán aprendiz. Ese horario lo ocupaba la soldado de anteojos. Tanta era la energía que sentía en las mañanas que llamó a su compañero y partió en busca del titán aprendiz. Esa mañana le costó encontrarlo, mucho más que otras. Buscó entre cada árbol hasta hallarlo, bastante lejos del cuartel: estaba ordenando ramas por tamaño._

– _¡Muy bien! – Aplaudió la soldado. – ¡Es genial! ¡Has ordenado las ramas muy bien!_

– _Líder de escuadrón, debería tener más cuidado._

– _¿Es que a caso no lo ves? ¡Lo ha logrado! – Ella seguía aplaudiendo cuando el titán mostró nuevamente esa expresión penosa en su rostro. – Oye... ¿Qué te ocurre? – Con ayuda de su equipo de maniobras, llegó a pararse sobre el hombro del titán._

 _El gigante lanzó gimió un poco desde su garganta, con la boca cerrada. Sus grandes dientes preocuparon a los soldados, pero aún así se quedaron a su lado. Luego de un momento, el titán aprendiz abrió su boca comenzando a gritar con todas sus fuerzas._

– _¿Eh? – Susurró la soldado, aturdida completamente, desconcertada. Rápidamente bajó del hombro del titán._

– _¡Líder de escuadrón! – Le gritó su compañero, cubriéndose un oído con una mano y tironeándo de la soldado con la otra para alejarse._

– _¡No! – Le gritó, en vano. – ¡Debemos calmarlo!_

 _La soldada tapó sus oídos y esperó. En cuanto dejó de gritar, el titán estaba agitado y cansado, por lo que se sentó. Los tres descansaron, el grito los dejó exhaustos. Pero eso no significó que se darían por vencidos. La soldado se puso de pie y caminó hasta enfrentar la fija mirada del titán._

– _¿Qué hace, líder de escuadrón? – Preguntó su compañero, aún consternado._

 _La mujer, frente al titán, abrió su boca, pidiéndole que la imitara por esta vez. Su subordinado percibió la situación y se ubicó detrás de ella, dispuesto a rescatarla en caso de que algo extraño ocurriera._

– _¿Crees que pueda permanecer un momento con la boca así? – Le preguntó la soldado._

– _¿Qué está pensando hacer? – La tomó del brazo y tironeó lejos del titán._

– _Tranquilo. Sólo le revisaré un poco la boca... – Contestó, valiente._

 _La mujer asomó sus narices dentro de la boca del titán, apoyó sus manos en sus dientes inferiores e intentó mirar más allá. Dio un paso dentro de la resbalosa lengua del titán. Husmeó dentro hasta que de pronto, todo se puso oscuro._

– _¡Líder de escuadrón! – Gritó su subordinado. El titán había cerrado su boca._

 _Desesperado por no saber que hacer, le insistió al titán que abriera su boca nuevamente, indicándole lo que decía hacer para que lo imite. Ahí estaba, los ojos de la soldado brillaban del trauma o de la locura. El soldado le extendió su mano recibiendo la suya de regreso, estaba mojada, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para sacarla de la boca del titán._

 _Toda pegajosa se reía sentada en el piso, mientras que su subordinado intentaba hacer que entre en razón hasta que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad llegó._

– _Oi ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Exigió por una explicación._

– _Oh soldado, al fin llega. – La mujer llegó a acercársele._

– _Hueles mal. – Señaló tapándose la nariz. – Y luces sucia... ¿Qué te pasó?_

– _Estudié la boca del titán._

– _Tch... Ve a limpiarte._

– _Pero déjame decirte..._

– _¿Qué? Dilo si es algo importante_

– _¡El titán aprendiz no puede hablar! – Exclamó. – Por eso debe dificultársele entender lo que le decimos._

 _Eso era un gran descubrimiento. El soldado comenzó a pensar en posibles formas de comunicación con el titán, entre ellas se le ocurrieron dibujos, señas a la vez que escuchaba las palabras que significaban para que a pesar de no poder decirlas, sí pudiera escucharlas y entenderlas."_

– ¿Eso quiere decir que lograron comunicarse con él de alguna forma?

Al escuchar a Isaic, Armin levantó la mirada de su revista, estaba sentado en el sillón compartiendo el espacio con ellos. Había decidido tomar una revista para pasar desapercibido, pero en realidad estaba escuchando la historia.

– Bueno... El titán aprendiz era muy bueno aprendiendo. – Redundó, sonriendo. – Él se esforzó mucho, y aunque a veces perdía el control y gritaba como loco aturdiéndolos a todos... Aprendió a realizar sus tareas, las que cuando se integrara, realizaría junto a sus iguales.

– ¿Sus iguales son otros titanes aprendices?

– Eh... Sus iguales son otros titanes de su edad.

– Ya entiendo.

Eren dio un sorbo a el té que Armin le dejó momentos atrás, silenciosamente, sobre la mesa. Isaic se había acercado tanto a Eren que terminó por acomodarse entre sus piernas dobladas en forma de indio, mirándolo de frente. Isaic esperaba por la historia con sus amorosa mirada sobre él; su mente se desvió un momento, ¿qué pasaría con el pequeño para tener un retroceso? Por esta vez, quería saberlo y cuidarlo. Isaic carraspeó llamando su atención.

– Ah sí...

" _Una tarde, la soldado de anteojos había tenido que regresar a la muralla, entonces todos los soldados del cuartel se tomaron el día libre. Mientras que unos organizaron las prácticas con espadas, otros se dedicaron a una buena lectura. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad decidió reconocer el terreno, es algo que había querido hacer desde que llegó, pero siempre se le hacía tarde en la noche. En su equipo de maniobras tridimensional, portando su capa verde por el frío recorrió varios puntos del bosque, llegando a la desembocadura del río. Un gran valle se extendía entre donde finalizaban los árboles; dos montañas se ceñían a ambos lados del bosque y el río cruzaba por entre medio de ellas. Caminó hasta la orilla y se sentó a descansar._

 _Escuchó pasos fuertes desde su derecha pero aún así no volteó a ver, fueron pasos que cesaron cuando los sintió cerca, aquello si lo obligó a girar. No podía estar imaginando que algo se acercaba. A su derecha el titán aprendiz se encontraba de pie, miró hacia lo alto de sus 15 metros, directo a su rostro; el titán descendió su marcha caminando lentamente hasta él. El piso temblaba conforme el gigante daba pasos acercándose. Se agachó junto a él, mirando en dirección al río._

 _Su silencioso compañero se mostraba inquieto, movía sus manos, su cabeza y miraba a todos lados, molestando la tranquilidad de el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad._

– _Oi... ¿Qué ocurre contigo?_

 _El titán detuvo en seco cada movimiento que realizaba, se sentó rígido y se quedó quieto. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad rió suavemente ante la estructurada obediencia que adoptaba frente a una simple pregunta. No le había dado ninguna orden y él simplemente se había sentado._

 _El titán lo miró, emitiendo algunos sonidos con su garganta y con su mano agarró al soldado de sus ropas y lo alzó._

– _¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Le gritó, dispuesto a usar su equipo de maniobras tridimensional por cualquier inconveniente. – ¡Suéltame! – El titán lo dejó quieto en el aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos. – ¡No! Espera... No me sueltes. – Dejó de sacudir sus piernas en el aire para que el titán no soltara el agarre. Pero él sólo lo apoyó sobre su otra mano y lo miró._

 _El titán se echó a correr bordeando el río y subió a la montaña. En la cúspide se sentó al borde de una roca, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad subió a su hombro y allí se sentó. Admiraron el bello paisaje por un momento._

– _Te gusta aquí ¿no es así? – Le preguntó, el titán aleteó las orejas en respuesta. – La vista no está mal._

 _Las nubes se entrelazaban tomando colores anaranjados y violáceos. La hierba del valle se veía como un suelo aterciopelado y límpido de sombras; el agua clara del río reflejaba los colores que le ofrecía el cielo y refractaba la luz moviendo los fondos de mismo. El soldado notó que el titán agitaba sus orejas justo a su lado. Las miró._

– _Me gusta mucho este lugar. – Comentó, viendo el sol ponerse tras la montaña. – Dentro de la muralla no se puede encontrar esta sensación. Es realmente hermosa._

 _Las orejas comenzaron a moverse con mayor intensidad, demostrando que el titán se sentía muy feliz de que el soldado estuviera a gusto. Cuando el sol se escondió completamente detrás de la muralla el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se había quedado dormido. El titán lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y lo llevó de regreso al cuartel, donde fue recibido por su escuadrón._ "

– Debe ser genial tener un amigo gigante. – Se le escapó a Isaic, un susurro.

– ¿Lo imaginas? – Eren siguió el juego. – Podríamos montarnos en sus hombros y nos llevarían a donde quisiéramos ir.

– Podríamos pedirles que nos hagan volar en sus manos. – Su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa.

Inesperadamente el timbre de la casa de Armin sonó. El rubio miró por la lente de la puerta y abrió. Desde el piso donde estaban sentados Eren e Isaic estiraron sus cuellos para encontrar al guapo padre del niño. Una a una, Eren rememoró todas las escenas sólo para adultos que su mente creó la noche anterior; un sonrojo furioso se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Isaic corrió y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

– ¿Como te portaste? – Le preguntó como siempre.

– ¡Bien! – Le respondió con el saludo de soldados que Eren le había enseñado.

Isaic se abrazó al cuello de Levi con una sonrisa. Levi miró a Armin y le hizo una seña de pregunta con su mano, el rubio simplemente le levantó su pulgar y señaló a Eren.

– Ah, Eren. – Lo saludó.

– Buenas tardes, señor Ackerman. – Le sonrió, aún sonrojado y con esfuerzo.

– Papá, el señor Eren Jaeger me estaba terminando de contar la historia del titán aprendiz. – Contó y juntó sus dos pequeñas manos debajo sus ojos. – ¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito más? ¿Si? ¡Por favor!

– ¿Le preguntaste a Armin si te presta el espacio para hacerlo?

Levi no se dejaba abrumar por el entusiasmo de su hijo, sin embargo cuando Armin recibió dos pesadas miradas sobre sí, la de Isaic y la de Eren, retrocedió y sonrió.

– ¿Podemos, señor Armin? – Preguntó.

– Claro que si. – Dio permiso. – Continúen.

Isaic bajó de los brazos de su padre y regresó con Eren, abrazándose a su pierna. El castaño le revolvió el cabello. Levi se acercó a Armin y por un momento los dejaron solos. " _¿Por qué Armin se lleva a mi señor Ackerman?_ ". Eren e Isaic regresaron a la alfombra y se sentaron como indios, enfrentados.

– Siga, señor Eren Jaeger...

" _En la mañana siguiente, la soldado de anteojos y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad salieron al bosque por el titán aprendiz, para comenzar con los ejercicios diarios. No lo encontraban por ninguna parte entonces decidieron separarse. Lo buscaron por varias horas, era un bosque muy grande, pero no hubo resultado. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta del cuartel._

– _¿Dónde habrá ido? – Se preguntaba la mujer._

– _Esto es muy extraño. – Se limitó a decir el soldado, pero si estaba pensando en muchas teorías sobre dónde podría encontrarse._

 _El cuartel estaba provisto de mapas los cuáles les sirvieron a los soldados para corroborar que habían verificado cada lugar, pero un mensaje llegó con el sonido de unos fuertes y rápidos pasos al lugar. El soldado más fuerte salió del cuartel como un rayo y se encontró fuera al titán líder. De inmediato subió a una rama para poder conversar con él._

 _El titán líder traía información sobre el titán aprendiz, la situación y su paradero._

– _Se han llevado al titán aprendiz, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Anunció._

– _¿Qui-..._ "

– ¡¿Quién?! – Preguntó Isaic, frunciendo el ceño, acercándose a él. Eren se rió.

– Relájate... – Lo tomó de los hombros. – El soldado encontrará al titán aprendiz.

Levi ocupó lugar en el sillón de dos cuerpos detrás de Isaic, mirando a Eren. Revolvía el escaso azúcar que había vertido en su té negro. Eren no pudo evitar notar nuevamente esa forma única de tomar la tasa, cubriendo la superficie con su mano y sosteniéndola con sus dedos por los bordes. Casi pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero Isaic volvió a traerlo a la realidad interponiéndose entre sus ojos y lo que ellos veían.

– Realmente está entretenido... – Le susurró Armin, que se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Quiénes se llevaron al titán aprendiz, mocoso? – Preguntó Levi, apurándolo.

" _El titán líder dijo al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad que el titán aprendiz había sido secuestrado por otro: el titán acorazado. Un titán tan alto como el titán aprendiz, pero muy entrenado, con un cuerpo fuerte capaz de romper todo el mismo bosque en el que ellos estuvieron trabajando en ese tiempo,_ _pertenecía a un grupo que se llamaban "Los Guerreros"_ _; la localización de mismo era algo confusa, pero si seguían muy bien sus indicaciones, serían capaces de encontrarlo. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y la soldado de anteojos dieron la órden a sus subordinados inmediatamente, partirían a buscar al titán aprendiz y combatirían con_ _tra Los Guerreros_ _._

 _Partieron a caballo los siete soldados, listos para dialogar o, si no podían llegar a un acuerdo, un enfrentamiento. Llegaron a la gran mansión donde el titán aprendiz se mantenía cautivo pasada la mitad de la tarde. Amarraron sus caballos fuera y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tocó la puerta. Nadie pareció estar interesado en abrirle, por lo que se adentró sigiloso. Miró en ambas direcciones y les indicó a sus soldados que ellos también podían entrar. Una vez dentro se encontraron en un pasillo alargado el cuál se perdía a izquierda y derecha en la oscuridad. El techo era increíblemente alto, podían caber titanes ahí dentro._

 _Determinaron que se dividirían y buscarían unos por la derecha y otros por la izquierda. La soldado de anteojos quiso hacer piedra, papel o tijera para elegir, pero el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad la regañó diciéndole que no era tiempo de jugar y que fuera por él si del otro lado encontraba información. Sin más, el sonido de las botas de el soldado y tres de sus compañeros se perdieron por el lado izquierdo del pasillo._

 _La soldado de anteojos, su compañero y uno de los subordinados de el soldado más fuerte llegaron rápidamente al final del pasillo, lo que mostraba unas escaleras hacia abajo, lo que parecía ser un sótano._

 _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y sus dos acompañantes encontraron al final del pasillo una gran ventana, que mostraba exactamente la posición del sol, indicando el comienzo del atardecer y escaleras con forma de caracol hacia arriba._

– _Bien... Debemos decidir. Uno de nosotros debe quedarse aquí, por si los demás vuelven. – Planeó el soldado._

– _Yo lo haré. – Anunció la chica de pelo anaranjado. – Así como si descubren que nos metimos sin permiso._

 _Los tres soldados, incluído Heichou, aceptaron y subieron las_ _largas_ _escaleras. Muchas puertas se ceñían en un nuevo gran pasillo y, al final del mismo, nuevamente: escaleras de caracol. Los valientes soldados revisaron dentro de cada una sin encontrar nada bueno. El soldado ya se estaba cansando: ¿por qué se habrían llevado al titán aprendiz? Continuaron por el segundo piso, pero lo que se veía ya no era pasillo si no una gran sala. Las ventanas iluminaban tenuemente lo que eran unas cadenas plateadas y el titán aprendiz capturado por sus manos a ellas._

– _¡Titán aprendiz! – Gritaron los tres soldados._

 _Pero un cuerpo humano apareció frente a ellos. Era un hombre muy alto, a comparación de el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, su cabello era también oscuro y no demostraba ninguna expresión en particular. Los gemidos de el titán se hicieron presentes cuando los vio llegar._

– _Han logrado encontrarme, soldados... – Se mostró rendido, caminando de un lado a otro por delante y alrededor del titán aprendiz. – ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¡Me capturarán!_

– _¿Quién eres?_ _¿Eres un guerrero?_

– _¡Oh! Estoy en ventaja, yo sí sé quién eres, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! – No hubo respuesta por parte de los integrantes de la legión de reconocimiento. –_ _Para mi beneficio, eres más pequeño de lo que imaginé... – Se burló. – Un simple soldadito de plomo. – Señaló pequeñez con sus dedos. –_ _Puedes llamarme: Colosal, por ahora._ _Soy un integrante de Los Guerreros._

– _Bien, Colosal_ _... ¿Qué quieres del titán aprendiz?_

– _¿Eres capaz de darme lo que quiero? – Preguntó de forma sombría. Un soldado quiso responderle, pero Heichou lo detuvo. – ¡Quiero_ _que dejes de meterte en mi camino_ _, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! –_ _La respuesta sorprendió a todos._

– _No sabes lo que dices... Deja libre al titán._

– _Tú eres el que no sabe nada. – Se acercó a ellos. – ¡Vas por la vida proclamándote un héroe!_ _No eres más que un soldadito con agallas._

– _Yo no pedí ser reconocido._

– _¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste un trato con el Simio? ¿Libertad? – Se burló. – ¡La legión de reconocimiento volará con las alas de la libertad! ¿En dónde? ¿Fuera de las murallas que los encerraban? Sucios humanos._

– _¡Tú también eres un humano!_

– _Le quitaron territorio a los titanes. – Afirmó novedoso. – Eso es algo que no perdonaré._ "

– Señor Eren Jaeger... ¿Por qué si el Colosal es un humano, está en contra de el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? – Preguntó Isaic, inteligentemente.

– Bueno, verás... Las personas piensan diferente en ocasiones. – Aclaró. – Colosal, era opositor a las ideas de las tropas de exploración y reconocimiento.

– ¿Qué tenía en contra de ellos? – Preguntó Isaic, preocupado.

– Él promovía que los titanes continuaran usando humanos como entretenimiento. – Explicó. – Por que él vivía en esa mansión con un titán.

– Ah... Por eso está en contra de el soldado... – Pensó.

"– _¿Y qué quieres? Podrías hablar con el titán líder para recuperarlo. – Preguntó el soldado más fuerte._

– _¿Crees que no lo hice? – Chasqueó su lengua. – Pero el mono no quiso._ _Fue muy inconsciente de su parte cederles terreno._

– _¿Qué tiene que ver el titán en todo esto? – Frunció el ceño._

– _¿Que tiene que ver? Él se negó a entregarte, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... – Ambos fijaron sus miradas en el otro. – Por cosas inútiles como la amistad que comparten._

– _No permitiré que lastimes a nadie y mucho menos que insultes algo tan valioso como la amistad._

– _Pensamos muy diferente, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... – Sonrió Colosal. – ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Cómo me demostrarás que su poder puede hacerte escapar de esta situación y salvar a "tu amiguito enorme sin disciplina"?_

– _Tengamos un duelo de esgrima. – Retó el soldado. – Si ganas, te devolveré el territorio que obtuvimos en el trato con el titán líder. Pero si yo gano... Dejarás libre al titán aprendiz y cargarás con la división del terreno actual._

– _Una cosa más, soldado._

– _¿Qué es?_

– _Si yo gano... Devolverás el territorio y el titán aprendiz se quedará encerrado aquí para siempre._

 _El soldado tragó pesado, pero no era el momento de dudar, tenía la confianza y la determinación._

– _Está bien._

– _Acepto, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. –_ _Sonrió, malvado. – Pero no tendremos rounds... El primero en llegar a quince toques sin importar el tiempo, ganará._

 _Colosal confirmó que tenía materiales para que ambos pudieran batirse en un duelo, sólo tenía que aceptar usar sus elementos. Le aseguró que no había trampa alguna en aquello, que lo revisara bien por sí mismo, si tenía dudas."_

– ¿Es una trampa, señor Eren Jaeger? – Preguntó Isaic, compenetrado en la historia.

– Pues, no está en la naturaleza del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad tener demasiada confianza. – Aclaró, llevando su mirada hacia Levi, quién también escuchaba atento cada cosa que decía. – Revisó el traje y no tenía inconvenientes.

– Ah... ¡Qué bien! – Suspiró aliviado. – Ganará ¿no es así?

– No lo sé... – Dudó. – Colosal estuvo practicando por mucho tiempo, él puede igualar las capacidades de el soldado.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – Atacó el niño.

– ¿Por qué mejor no seguimos adelante? – Sugirió.

" _Ambos contrincantes se prepararon, los soldados que acompañaban al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad le dieron sus ánimos, sabían y confiaban en que no perdería. Mientras que Colosal se ubicó sosteniendo su sable a dos metros de la sala, esperando por el soldado. Antes de ponerse sus caretas, ambos hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. Los soldados dieron comienzo al enfrentamiento._

 _En posición de guardia,_ _Colosal comenzó_ _su marcha para ser el primer atacante y tomar ventaja,_ _con un automático salto adelante. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se defendió interponiendo su hoja, pero Colosal efectuó contra él, un toque con coupé, engañando al soldado al mover de forma vertical su sable._

 _En marcha el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad impulsó a fondo, extendiendo el brazo y tirándolo hacia adelante, recuperando su forma y sacándole dos puntos de ventaja al Colosal._ _Pero producto de un engaño con su falsa marcha, el soldado creyó que se acercaría y se preparó a defender un ataque distinto al que recibió y volvió a estar en pérdidas._

 _Su cuerpo estaba tenso y no podía pensar con claridad, se estaban apostando muchas cosas valiosas para él en ese encuentro. Sobretodo el terreno que había recuperado para la humanidad, sentía un increíble peso sobre sus hombros. Conforme el enfrentamiento avanzaba, en cada ataque, ambos llevaban las cosas al extremo para realizar los tocados. Esa nunca fue su forma de luchar, siempre tomaba las cosas con calma, prefería pensar dos veces sus movimientos antes que realizar uno que lo llevaría a la derrota segura, pero eso no estaba ocurriendo y seguía recibiendo tocados por parte de Colosa_ _l, tocados que podría evitar, ya que son al límite de sus brazos, a los costados de su cuerpo._

– _Será menos humillante si te rindes, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Dijo desde detrás de su protector facial._

– _Nunca me rendiré..._ "

El llamado del timbre de la casa llamó la atención de todos, Armin se sobresaltó sentado en el sillón, provocando que Levi también respingara sobre sí.

– El soldado má-...

– ¡Espera! – Armin interrumpió a Eren. – ¡No digas más! Espera a que regrese.

– Debe ser Mikasa... ¿No?

– ¡Apúrese señor Armin!

Armin corrió a la puerta y abrió a quién esperaban. Mikasa lo saludó y entró con una sonrisa, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar si Eren ya había llegado cuando lo vio con su pequeño primo en brazos, el que estiró su cabeza hacia atrás mirando en su dirección. Isaic sonreía, seguro Eren le había hecho cosquillas. Había visto el auto de Levi aparcado fuera de lo de Armin. No le sorprendía, sonrió de regreso a su "sobrino" a la vez que se acercó, saludando a Levi y arrodillándose junto a Eren para tomar el rostro del pequeño y besarle la frente cariñosamente.

– Hola precioso.

– Hola tía... – Saludó, aún con la cabeza hacia atrás, Tuvo que tragar con dificultad. Miró de nuevo hacia adelante, encontrándose a Eren. – Listo, ¿puede seguir, señor Eren Jaeger?

– Mikasa ¿quieres algo? – Ofreció Armin antes de tomar lugar nuevamente en el sillón. La chica negó. – Perfecto.

" _E_ _l soldado e_ _squivó un ataque realizando los mismos engaños que realizaba con él. Había visto bastante en ese falso marchar que terminaba por hacerlo retroceder y había podido ejecutarlo de forma límpida y sin perder la naturalidad de su postura._ _Su forma de pensar le estaba robando habilidad y se daba cuenta muy bien de ello._

 _Los ataques continuaron, pero el soldado intentó recuperar su forma y compostura. No podía defraudar a la humanidad, ni tampoco al titán aprendiz. Él le mostró_ _un lugar que le hacía feliz y estaba en su poder devolvérselo. Ellos eran amigos, después de todo habían terminado en esta situación porque el gigante no quiso entregarlo_ _Los Guerreros_ _o a quién fuera que esté detrás de Colosal._

 _Utilizó todos sus recursos para igualar a Colosal en sus toques, su técnica con pase y coupé, desplazamiento de salto adelante y atrás le había conferido varios puntos seguidos, alcanzándolo._

 _El duelo estaba llegando al pico máximo, ambos contrincantes ya estaban cansados, para su suerte, empatados con catorce tocados, todo se definiría en el próximo ataque, cuando uno de ellos llegara a 15. Se tomaron su tiempo para mirarse, estudiarse por última vez. ¿Qué movimiento realizaría el contrario? ¿Colosal se decidiría a atacar o a esperar en su lugar?_

– _Te diré lo que voy a hacer, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. – Mencionó confiado. – Sólo por que has mostrado una increíble destreza. Atacaré dentro de tres segundos._

 _¿Cuál sería su desplazamiento? ¿A qué lugar apuntaría?_

– _Uno. – Susurró el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad._

 _Todos los lugares a los que había dado eran variados y no podía establecer un patrón de ataque en él. Había un sólo contraataque para salir de esa situación._

– _¡Dos! – Gritó Colosal_

 _¿Qué sería lo mejor? Posicionó su sable en defensa de su torso, ¿de esa forma él iría por su rostro o cuello?_

 _Tres._

 _Ese era el toque con oposición._

 _Así fue, Colosal fue por su rostro. Apartó con su cazoleta a un lado la hoja del sable adversario y proyectó la punta del suyo, fue una única oportunidad. Tocó su hombro._

 _El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había vencido a Colosal."_

Los oyentes volvieron a respirar. Los tres, Armin, Isaic y, menos notorio, Levi sentían la tensión. Eren se quedó en silencio esperando los festejos del niño, pero sólo hubo suspiros y posiciones tensas volviendo a relajarse. Mikasa estudió a todos los hombres.

– Eso se sintió como ver una put-... – Se detuvo Levi al obtener los ojos de su hijo sobre él. – Una película.

– De verdad que sí. – Aprobó Armin.

– Es sólo un cuento. – Aportó Eren.

– Iré por un vaso de agua... – Comentó Mikasa sosteniéndose del hombro de Eren para levantarse del suelo; depositando un beso en su cabeza por haberle servido de apoyo.

– ¿Dónde aprendió tanto de esgrima, señor Eren Jaeger? – Preguntó el niño.

– Ah... Cuando era más chico tenía mucho tiempo libre e internet... – Se rascó la barbilla con una sonrisa. – Tendrían que haber visto sus caras, los tres. – Se rió de ellos, tapándose un poco los labios.

" _No te cubras..._ " pensó Levi. De nuevo ese sonido que lo envolvía de calidez se extendía en el ambiente y lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Mientras que Armin e Isaic armaban alboroto por verse burlados, él sólo podía ver a Eren y su sonrisa. Hacerse consciente de la emoción que le hace sentir en ese momento: intriga. Sabía que quería ver el resultado por lo que su hijo pidió tanto y aunque se perdió la mitad del relato, sabía que el mocoso lo había hecho bien con sólo ver a su hijo.

Esa ha de haber sido la misma expresión que puso en su rostro cuando escuchó la primera historia que le contó.

– Señor Eren Jaeger... Entonces ¿el titán fue liberado? – Preguntó a la vez que Mikasa regresó a sentarse a su lado, en la alfombra.

" _Colosal admitió su derrota y liberó al titán aprendiz, quién alzó al soldado y lo sentó en su hombro festejándolo. Los_ _demás_ _soldados también armaron fiesta. Se reunieron en la planta baja con sus otros compañeros, la soldado de anteojos se quejó por haberse perdido el_ _duelo que tuvo_ _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_ _. En el sótano no había simplemente nada, sólo más y más escaleras hacia abajo. Al dejar la mansión de Colosal, la lluvia había comenzado,_ _los soldados montaron sus caballos para regresar al cuartel, seguidos por el titán aprendiz._

 _El titán líder quiso imponer un castigo para_ _Los Guerreros_ _, quién_ _es_ _después de unos días regres_ _aron_ _por Heichou, pero el soldado insistió en que no lo hiciera. Que ellos debían aceptar que todo había sido ganado por derecho._

 _Las actividades de los siguientes días fueron demasiado productivas_ _junto a la soldado de anteojos_ _y con el paso de unas pocas semanas el titán aprendiz pudo integrarse a sus labores. El comandante habló con el titán líder y decidieron que el trabajo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_ _fuera de las murallas_ _había terminado, por lo que podía regresar con su escuadrón_ _a sus tareas habituales como integrante de la legión de reconocimiento_ _. Pero éste decidió que no, le gustaba el mundo de los titanes y podía tener alguna tarea en ese cuartel en el bosque. Quería seguir viendo atardeceres tras la montaña y pasando tiempo con su buen amigo el titán aprendiz._ _Trabajaría para convencer al comandante, después de todo, ese era el significado de las alas de la libertad para él._ "

– ¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad es genial! – El niño se levantó del piso y apoyó sobre las piernas de su papá. – Papá, ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería hacer esgrima?

Los cuatro adultos se miraron entre sí, Eren se mantuvo al margen, saber que Levi aprobaba eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo y orgulloso de haber fundado en Isaic el deseo de practicarlo. ¿Sería ese el momento de la verdad? Ojalá Levi le diera permiso, luego del relato, tenía que saber que no importaba si era convencional o no, su hijo quería hacer eso y él no se detenía a pensar si era lo común o algo especial.

– Sí, lo recuerdo.

– Ahora quiero hacerlo más.

Isaic iba enserio. Los tres amigos observaron a padre e hijo mirarse fijamente hasta que Levi suspiró. Mikasa tomó la mano de Eren llamando su atención, movió sus labios en un silencioso " _luego te digo_ "; sabía que Eren no lo olvidaría, las ganas de saberlo lo carcomerían por dentro de no hacérselo acordar.

– Está bien. – Aceptó Levi. – Puedes empezar ese deporte, Isaic.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – Isaic sonrió y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, que Levi silenciosamente correspondió.

Armin y Eren se miraron y sonrieron. No podía evitar desear una oportunidad de quedarse sólo con Levi, así fueran unos pocos minutos, se sentiría realizado. Aunque sus amigos pudieran entenderlo, sería demasiado sospechoso; pero en ese momento no podía evitar perderse en la adorable escena de Isaic en la falda de Levi.

– Isaic... ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Eren? – El niño lo miró, confundido. – ¿Sobre si es o no pesado?

– Armin ¿qué haces? – Le susurró con una mirada asesina. El rubio sólo lo miró divertido.

– Aprovecha y apriétalo bien. – Le guiñó un ojo en un susurro.

– Ah, papá, papá... Decíamos que tú puedes levantar a el señor Eren Jaeger. – Levi paseó su mirada por el rostro de su hijo, luego miró al niñero llegando por último a un cabizbajo y achicado Eren de rodillas en el piso, de mejillas ruborizadas y expresión avergonzada. – ¿Puedes mostrarle al señor Armin que eres fuerte y puedes hacerlo?

Levi tragó y se puso de pie, extendiéndole una mano a Eren.

– ¿Eh? – Levantó sus vidriosos ojos de vergüenza hacia Levi.

– Es más fácil si te levantas. – Agitó su mano, mostrándola otra vez. Eren la tomó y se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.

Levi se acomodó a su lado y pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Eren, poco más arriba de su cintura.

– S-señor Ackerman... – Eren temblaba por dentro, Levi, lo estaba "abrazando".

– Levantaré tu pierna derecha, tú sólo levanta la izquierda encima de mi mano. ¿Está bien? – Eren asintió, inseguro. – Si quieres, puedes sostenerte con mi cuello, pero no te dejaré caer.

Con timidez rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Levi, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentía que su corazón expotaría. Apoyó su frente en la quijada de Levi para no perderse en sus labios y cometer una locura. El olor de su cabello, de su piel y de su ropa se entremezclaban hasta llegar a su nariz; el olor de Levi lo hipnotizaba a la par que el tacto de sus dedos al abrazar su cuello. Levi levantó su pierna como le advirtió y Eren sólo tuvo que dejar su cuerpo caer en sus brazos, levantando su otro pie para despegarse del suelo. Eren cerró fuertemente los ojos y con su otra mano se aferró más al cuello de Levi. Cuando no sintió lo que esperaba, los abrió y alzó su mirada. Levi lo estaba mirando comportarse como una princesita asustada; aunque las princesas confían en los fuertes brazos de sus príncipes; lo que ocurre es que él no es una princesa, es un chico enamorado de un hombre, que es maravilloso, pero que no deja de ser un hombre.

Eren miró a su alrededor, notó a Mikasa y Armin intercambiar miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Isaic se había cruzado de brazos victorioso porque su padre pudo demostrar lo fuerte que era.

– ¿Lo ve señor Armin? – Alardeó.

– Oh, pero Isaic tenía razón... – Se rió discreto. No quería perder su trabajo. – Entonces ahora te toca a ti ponerte fuerte. Tal vez en el futuro puedas levantar a Eren. – Propuso.

– Cuando te dije que no habías levitado hasta la cama, pensé que habías entendido que yo te cargué hasta ahí. – Le susurró íntimamente.

– Sí, bueno, lo hice de hecho... – Desvió la mirada. – Pero ya sabe, estaba dormido.

– Te bajaré, no te tenses. – Advirtió.

– E-está bien...

Levi flexionó sus rodillas hasta apoyar los pies de Eren en el piso y lo enderezó hasta que ambos estuvieron nuevamente parados y en su lugar. Eren intentó, inútilmente esconder su oreja, caliente y colorada, con su pelo. Levi observó en el reloj de la pared la hora y se acercó a su hijo.

– Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a casa?

Su hijo asintió, la despedida fue pronta. Isaic abrazó a Eren, le dijo que la historia del titán aprendiz le había gustado mucho y que se sentía muy feliz. Eren sólo acarició su mejilla y revolvió su pelo. Los tres amigos los acompañaron y se quedaron cerca de la puerta, conversando en voz baja, sobre Levi en particular.

– ¿Te sentiste muy avergonzado? – Preguntó Armin.

– ¿Tú que crees? – Fingió una sonrisa para saludar con la mano a Isaic que lo miraba desde dentro del auto. – ¿Qué harías si obligo al hombre que te gusta...?

– Del que estás enamorado. – Corrigió Mikasa.

– ¡Peor aún! – Miró a Armin por un segundo.

– Bueno, bueno. Lo siento.

Eren no lo estaba escuchando, Levi puso el auto en marcha y miró por última vez al trío. Mostró la palma de su mano y llevó su vista al frente, marchándose. Los chicos regresaron dentro y se dirigieron a la habitación de Armin. Eren se quitó sus zapatillas en un salto y se recostó en su cama, tapándose con su edredón de gatitos amarillos. Se estiró a gusto y acurrucó. Mikasa se quitó los zapatos también y se sentó como indio a los pies de Eren. Armin tomó lugar frente a ellos, moviendo la silla de su escritorio delante de su cama.

– Mi primo te estaba mirando, Eren. – Mencionó Mikasa, obteniendo las miradas. – No sé como explicarlo.

– Ahora que lo dijiste debes explicarlo. – Pidió con una tímida sonrisa.

– Es como si fuera algo especial. – Miró sus manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas. – Su rostro, su forma...

– No puedes decirme eso Mikasa, me enamoraré más. – Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

– Sólo digo lo que vi. – Entre los tres se hizo el silencio. – ¿Qué querías decirnos, Armin?

La pelinegro se imaginaba todo, pero aún así permanecía en silencio, esperando por los tiempos de Armin. Algo parecido a lo que habían vivido con Eren días atrás. No sabía qué habría ocurrido para que Armin de pronto quisiera hablar con tanta seriedad de esto, decirlo frente a Eren.

– Eren... – Llamó. – ¿Dónde te encontraste a Jean?

El castaño lo miró y se removió destapándose, dejó el edredón sobre su cadera, abrigando sólo sus piernas.

– Frente a la veterinaria de Pixis. – Dijo con simpleza. – Fuera del café del ex-cuñado de Levi. Yo conversaba con uno de los chicos que trabajan ahí: Marco. – Armin y Mikasa se miraron. – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Cuéntanos hasta terminar. – Pidió el rubio.

– El caballo fue a buscarlo al trabajo y, me preguntó por ti. – Contó simplemnte. – Diría que no tuvimos otra conversación más que su pregunta y mi respuesta.

Armin asintió varias veces con la cabeza, apretando sus labios. Si no lo hacía, se enteraría de una forma que no le gustaría y eso sería grave. Miró a Mikasa una vez más recibiendo su fortaleza Ackerman con un asentimiento en su garganta.

– Eren, Jean te preguntó por mí porque nosotros hemos estado viéndonos. – Eren pareció empalidecer. – Nos hicimos amigos... – Se rascó la cabeza. – Y ahora... – Eren se levantó de la cama, viéndolo fijamente. Lo tomó del cuello de su sweater y acercó sus rostros.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – El brillo en sus ojos demostraba impaciencia, intranquilidad, preocupación.

– Nos gustamos. – Dijo Armin, armándose de valor.

Eren soltó la ropa de Armin y se sentó en la cama, con sus codos en las rodillas apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Se rascó la cabeza, revolvió su cabello. Miró a Mikasa.

– ¡¿Que no fue suficiente con lo que le hizo a Mikasa?! – Gritó.

– Eren baja la voz. – Pidió la chica tomándole las manos.

– ¡No! – Se soltó de un tirón. – ¡Armin! – El silencio se hizo entre los tres. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos... El pony?

– Eren ¿cómo decidir de quién enamorarse? – Le preguntó su amigo. – No importa cuánto traté de evitarlo, él regresaba a mis pensamientos.

– ¡Pensé que habías aprendido del pasado! ¡Jean es un idiota! – Escupió con rabia. – Mikasa ¿tú que opinas? – Pidió que lo segundeara esta vez.

– Yo pienso que si Armin está enamorado y Jean puede quererlo, ellos pueden estar bien.

– ¡No me jodas! – Se levantó nuevamente y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. – ¡Es tu estúpido ex-novio! ¿Lo olvidaste porque ahora estas conociendo a alguien más? ¡Él te lastimó! ¡Aunque no nos lo dijeras te veía cada día! ¡Triste! ¿Eso quieres que pase con Armin?

– Armin es más inteligente que yo. – Enfrentó la mirada de Eren y se plantó frente a él.

– Oigan chicos... – Intentó interponerse. – Cálmense. ¿Me dejan explicarles?

– ¡Te hacía bullying en el secundario! ¿Lo olvidaste? – No obtuvo respuesta. – ¿Cuántas veces habré terminado en dirección con moretones en el cuerpo por defenderte de él? – Y mientras nadie respondiera, él seguiría hablando. – En el último año la directora ya ni se gastaba en preguntarnos qué pasó. Nos hacía firmar el acta de indisciplina y nos dejaba ir. – Mikasa lo tomó de su ropa y lo empujó hasta la pared, con una fuerza brutal.

– Armin no va a permitir que Jean le haga lo que a mí.

– Armin no va a decirme que confía en él, porque entonces yo cuando Levi sea mi novio me llamaré _la mami de Isaic_ y les daré el gusto a ustedes dos que tanto me molestan con eso. – Mencionó más calmado.

– No te equivocas, Eren. – Declaró Armin deteniendo la furiosa guerra de miradas entre Eren y Mikasa. – Aún no confío del todo en Jean. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda gustar.

– No tiene sentido, Armin.

– ¿Por qué razón seguiste tras Levi, aunque sabías que podría no mirarte nunca? – La respuesta era obvia. – Pensé que a Jean le gustaban las mujeres, también. – Todavía no había nada que decir. Mikasa había dado su posición y las palabras de Armin parecían caer como fichas en la cabeza de Eren. – Pero tengo una chance.

– Te va a lastimar... – Predijo.

– Lo sé. – Sonrió, sin salida. – Pero, es justamente por que lo sé que puedo pelear por él. – Eren se acercó a él y estiró sus brazos hasta sus hombros. – Sé que no soy su único. – Bajó su mirada a una de las manos de Eren. – Pero quiero serlo, quiero que sólo me mire a mí, sólo gustarle yo. No es tan descabellado.

– Es algo que solamente alguien con tu inteligencia podría soportar... – Apreció soltándolo. – Todavía no estoy convencido. – Declaró. – Pero déjame advertirte una cosa. Como el caballo te haga llorar una sola vez, por _el poder que_ _se_ _me confiere ser la mami de Isaic_ , no permitiré que vuelvas a verlo. Lo olvidarás y buscarás a alguien que te quiera. – Mikasa y Armin rieron. – ¡Lo digo enserio!

– Sí, sí. – Mikasa abrazó a Eren por la espalda.

– Si por esas casualidades... – Continuó con su dictadura Jaeger. – Lo ves. – Fijó su mirada en Armin. – Le... ¡Clavaré herraduras en sus pies y lo obligaré a ser uno de los caballos que hay en el parque para siempre!

Los tres rieron, Armin abrazó a Eren también. Así es como había sido siempre, había tenido a sus dos amigos tan cerca. Se habían protegido entre los tres; cada promesa había sido hecha por los tres y cumplida. Jean ya había lastimado a Mikasa, no le permitiría romper el corazón de Armin, lo protegería de lo que fuera, así tuviera que hacer algo que no quisiera, así tuviera que hacer algo que fuese contra su naturaleza. Jean Kirschtein no se salvaría de los ojos de Eren Jaeger.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Levi salía de un resturant en la mitad de la tarde, el día se le estaba alargando más que de costumbre, al ser sábado había dejado a Isaic temprano en la mañana con Armin, el rubio le había enviado un mensaje que luego de almorzar se había recostado a dormir. Su hijo estaba teniendo noches difíciles, podía notarlo porque dormían juntos; cambiaba de posición muchas veces hasta que se quedaba dormido mucho rato después de que se recostaban, alterando su tiempo de sueño también. El clima se sentía agradable por lo que arremangó su camisa blanca y, quitándose el pañuelo que suele usar en su cuello, desabrochó el primer botón. Luego de un rato se sintió un exagerado, pero ese día realmente estaba muy bonito.

Luego de responderle a Armin que estaba bien, que las noches se habían complicado para ellos últimamente, alzó su rostro. Esperó a que los autos dejaran de pasar, cruzó la calle y buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir.

– Ah... ¡Señor Ackerman! – Había una sola persona en todo el mundo que lo llamaba así y podía estar caminando por esa calle, ese día de calor.

– Eren... – Miró en dirección al llamado.

Era el mocoso, en ropa liviana y jeans, caminaba con un grupo de jóvenes de aproximadamente su edad, entre ellos, dos chicas rubias aferradas a él: una a cada brazo. Mientras una pareja siguió de largo por caminar delante, las dos chicas miraron a Eren por frenarse. Incluso las escuchó hablar, le deben haber reprochado por detenerse o por algo. Sus voces agudas no podían llegar a sus oídos porque él estaba viendo el rostro de Eren frente a sí, ignorándolas también.

 _Las chicas se vuelven locas por él._

Ese era el recuerdo que Armin había dejado en su memoria, aquél día de cuestionario acosador al que sometió a la pobre alma de su niñero.

– ¿Me esperan un momento? – Les preguntó a ambas liberando sus brazos. – Connie también tiene dos brazos.

– Yo quiero ir contigo... – Una de las dos rubias, la de nariz más prominente tomó la mano de Eren.

– Vamos, Annie. Dejemos a Eren hacer sus cosas... – Tironeó la otra chica.

Eren se acercó a Levi, sonriéndole discretamente. Tenía la intención de hablar primero pero fue detenido.

– Escuché que eres popular con las chicas, mocoso... ¿Pero dos? ¿No te parece peligroso? – Ignoró la forma en la que lo hacía sentir ver que tocaban a Eren.

– Ah, la más pequeña es una amiga de mi universidad, trabajamos juntos en el parque... – Le explicó, temiendo que malentendiera las cosas. – Me está ayudando a evadir a la otra pero-...

– No está funcionando muy bien... – Terminó la frase. Eren sonrió tímidamente.

– Exactamente así... – Bajó su rostro. – ¿Usted como está?

– Yo bien. – Sabía cuál era la siguiente pregunta, así que la respondió antes. – Isaic me tiene preocupado.

– Oh... Armin me dijo que estaba teniendo problemas, pero no me dijo nada luego. – Pensó un momento. – Y lo olvidé, es que estaba tan entusiasmado con la historia del titán aprendiz que, lo sentí tan como de costumbre.

– Contigo estuvo perfecto, ese día igual. – Comentó. – No te lo agradecí.

– ¡No! Señor Ackerman no hay por qué...

– Le haces bien a mi hijo... – Apreció.

– Bueno pe-...

– Debo seguir trabajando Eren. – Lo interrumpió. – Disfruta la tarde de sol con tus compañeros.

– Gra-... – Observó en busca de la localización de sus amigos.

– Ah... Y no creas que no lo he notado... – Capturó de nuevo la mirada de Eren. Con el pulgar en la punta de su labio tironeó hacia arriba. – Con otras personas ríes sin temor, sin embargo conmigo te escondes. No lo hagas más.

– Hm... – Asintió vulnerable, sin palabras.

Lo saludó con la mano cuando estuvo dentro de la camioneta y corrió hasta la esquina al encuentro con los veterinarios y Annie, esperaron por el semáforo. Lo vio pasar al momento que escuchaba una bocina, un saludo para él.

.

.

La tarde del sábado se había pasado increíblemente rápido. Tenía una reunión para hablar de proyectos a futuro, en lo que respecta a la seguridad e higiene en el trabajo en un hotel; y para él, era una puta fortuna de mierda que ni su niñero, su madre o la loca cuatro ojos tuviera que trabajar y Mike hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para visitar parientes con su hija. Armin le dijo que no tenía problema en cancelar sus planes, pero él le insistió en que no lo hiciera, que lo disculpara por molestarlo y que no se preocupe, su prima tampoco estaba disponible. Su madre se encontraba con alergia producto de la época del año y sólo quedaba preguntar por una persona cuando su hijo le comentó que quería ir con él. Terminaba de coser el pequeño bolsillo del pantalón de vestir de su hijo.

Ni su niñero, ni su prima habían mencionado a Eren Jaeger como incluido en sus eventos de sábado en la noche. A pesar de haberle dicho a su hijo que podía estar tranquilo, que sin duda encontraría un lugar para que él se pueda quedar el dijo: " _quiero estar contigo, papá_ " y aquello pareció ser suficiente para convencerlo de llevarlo a esa reunión.

De todas los empleados del grupo, se lo habían pedido a él por esta vez. ¿No podía simplemente tocarle a otro?

Levi le hizo prometer a Isaic que se portaría muy bien, que tenía que saber que ese no era un lugar para niños y que lo más probable era que se aburriera. El niño lo hizo, consciente de que las promesas son palabras dichas con el corazón, que no pueden ser ignoradas o rotas. Lo tranquilizaba contar con él en ocasiones así.

Su traje negro estaba en línea, después de todo cada tanto le toca usarlo. Acomodaba su nudo en la corbata tirando desde ambos listones frente al espejo de su habitación. Pero el de Isaic estaba guardado en el armario, y a pesar de estar envuelto en una correspondiente bolsa, había tomado olor a encierro. En veinte minutos tenían que salir debía peinarse, una parte de lo que odiaba de esas reuniones formales de la empresa, y cambiar a su hijo.

– ¿Sin falta tengo que ponerme esa ropa? – El niño enmarcó su ceño.

– Sí. – Respondió firmemente. Lo que apreció convencer al niño de no insistir en que no si no quería recibir un regaño.

– No irás a peinarme. ¿O sí?

Levi cazó al pequeño Isaic en un violento abrazo de cariño, metiéndolo en el baño con él y fingiendo que iba a peinarlo. Acercando el peine azul a su desorganizado pelo negro. El niño comenzó a reír mientras sacudía sus brazos con intenciones de que su padre lo suelte y escapar.

– No voy a peinarte, relájate. – Isaic lo miró con desconfianza. – Tu aceptaste venir, si quisiera peinarte, estoy en mi derecho.

– ¡No me atraparás! – Engañando a su papá en zigzag, huyó del baño.

Se lo planteó muchas veces. No estaba mal que Isaic lo acompañara, pero sabía que podía intentarlo, sin duda se lo pasaría muchísimo mejor con en casa de alguien como Eren, a quién no le preguntaba si tenía problema, siquiera sabía si él también tenía planes y, tal vez en el peor de los casos, de animarse a escribirle, sí los tenía y sólo debía continuar con el plan inicial, habiendo agotado las posibilidades.

\- Tch... - Se quejó agarrando su celular.

" _Mocoso... Tengo una reunión de trabajo y... No tengo dónde dejar a Isaic. Perdona, ¿estás ocupado hoy?_ "

Continuó con su peinado, reprochándose que había dado vuelta toda la oración en el mensaje. Revolvió el mueble de pared del baño en búsqueda del spray. Si dejaba que su pelo se secara hacia atrás aguantaría algunas horas, pero luego comenzarían a caerse los mechones sobre su frente. En eso vuelve a sonar su celular.

" _Por supuesto que puede dejar a Isaic aquí, sí, señor Ackerman. Están mis padres. ¿Le molesta?_ "

– Isaic... – Su hijo se acercó a él, guardando la distancia para no ser peinado. – ¿Estás seguro que quieres venir conmigo? – El pequeño asintió con la cabeza una vez. – No prefieres quedarte jugando con...

– Papá, quiero ir contigo. – Más que afirmarlo pareció pedirlo.

Levi tomó una decisión. Le había escrito a Eren inútilmente.

– Bien, entonces tienes que cambiarte. ¿Tienes todo listo?

Isaic asintió y volvió a su habitación. Respondió rápido a Eren, se sentía molesto por hacer esto. Era una lástima. Pero tal vez no era el único, en el mejor de los casos habría algún otro niño o niña con quién pudiera jugar. Así fuese sólo por un rato.

" _Gracias Eren pero insiste en venir conmigo; intenté convencerlo que se aburriría, pero no hay caso. Perdóname por haberte molestado._ "

– Papá ¿puedo llevar a mi titán? – Preguntó con preocupación.

– Claro que puedes llevar a tu titán.

– ¿Podemos ponerle su moño formal? – El moño de tela azul fue una idea de la loca Hanji. Desde entonces a cada lugar en el que hay que estar vestido formal, el titán también luce adecuadamente.

Vistió a Isaic de pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca. Por encima un chaleco tejido azul petróleo y acomodó el cuello de la camisa por fuera. Tomó las llaves de su auto, su móvil y la cartera. Salió con Isaic y subieron al auto. Eren le había respondido.

" _Mi madre ya se había entusiasmado por ver a Isaic._ _Estaba por ponerse a cocinar y no sé que otras cosas más quería hacer... Pero n_ _o se preocupe, la próxima no dude en contar conmigo. Espero que tengan una buena noche, señor._ "

Puso el auto en marcha y salió. Su hijo estaba entretenido con su muñeco y el viaje se hacía cálido en presencia de esa pequeñita persona. Aunque si sabía que luego de unas horas, Isaic empezaría a tener sueño y posiblemente se pondría mal. Esperaba que su jefe tuviera piedad; lo único que no necesita una noche como esa es que le hagan problema por estar con su único hijo.

La entrada al gran salón principal del hotel en donde se realizaba la conferencia era un pasillo decorado con una gran alfombra roja que llegaba desde las columnas de la izquierda hasta las de la derecha, pintadas de un plateado glasé, armonioso con lo blanco de las paredes, lo pulcro del lugar y los adornos, entre ellos esculturas en blanco y gris, plantas en macetas de barro marrón claro, lo único que le daba color a ese extenso pasillo.

Isaic miraba a sus alrededores con la boca abierta, dando pasos certeros porque iba de de su papá, su vista estaba centrada en lo brillante de las columnas y lo alto del techo, los candelabros en madera y metales plateado también.

Grupos de personas en formales trajes o vestidos sostenían copas cuyos líquidos dentro variaban de colores. Sonreían con tranquilidad y formalidades. Levi sólo siguió las indicaciones del botones de la entrada: " _derecho por el pasillo puerta a la derecha, que tenga una excelente noche, caballero_ ". Dentro del gran salón todo parecía asombrar al pequeño hijo, miraba hacia todos lados, las cortinas aterciopeladas, la disposición de las sillas en fila frente al gran escenario donde se daría la conferencia. Isaic estaba sorprendido y silencioso.

– Oh, Levi. – Llamó una voz masculina.

Era el jefe de Levi, un hombre aún más bajo que él, delgado con una prominente calva. Isaic lo había visto algunas veces, no era necesario presentarlo, pero la explicación se la debía.

– Buenas noches. – Respondió. – Mi hi-...

– No te preocupes, Levi. – Sonrió. – Tu pequeño no podría estar solo.

Esa fue una reacción extraña ¿estaría borracho? Isaic apretó con fuerza la mano de su papá y se acercó a él. Bastó moverse un poco, fingiendo acomodar su zapato para acercarse y sentir su hedor a vino caro. Qué problema, sostener la figura del grupo toda la noche solo, con su jefe alegre y obligando a su hijo a soportar todo eso.

– ¿Caballeros? – Una camarera llamó la atención de los hombres.

– ¡Tía Mikasa! – Exclamó Isaic, sonriendo.

El jefe de Levi tomó una de las copas con el contenido Borgoña que dentro guardaban y se alejó a hablar con un grupo de ancianos. Le indicó a Levi que luego se acercara, tenía muchas personas frente a quiénes ser presentado, o esperaría mientras conversaba con su familiar.

– Levi, Isaic ¿como están? – Sonrió la pelinegro. – Ay perdóname, al final viniste con él...

La chica a pesar de sostener con una sola mano la bandeja llena de copas se inclinó suavemente, típico de Ackerman. Su atuendo consistía en camisa blanca y corbata, chaleco negro de escote y botones, una corta falda, muy a su pesar, y zapatos negros de taco. Su cabello estaba recogido en un discreto rodete y a demás de su flequillo, varios mechones caían a ambos lados de su rostro.

– No te preocupes, Mikasa. ¿Dinero extra? – Disculpó Levi. – ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos aquí?

Nunca podía culpar a nadie si tenían trabajo y no podían cuidar de Isaic. Lo sabía bien.

– Si, mi... ¿novio? Él me invitó a trabajar esta noche, la paga es buena, si les gusta como trabajo puede que me llamen en otra ocasión.

– Es un hotel muy lujoso. – Asintió Levi. – Tiene sentido y es beneficioso para ti.

– Tía Mikasa... – Mikasa lo vio con una sonrisa

– ¿Que ocurre, bombón?

– Me gusta que tu corbata sea roja y brillante. – Sus ojos no dejaban de verla. – Al titán aprendiz también le gusta.

– Es muy bonita ¿no crees? – Isaic asintió. – Tú también te ves bien hermoso.

– ¿Entonces también seré atendido por tu novio? – Preguntó Levi. – Intentaré no darle mucho miedo, aunque sé que alguien preferiría que así fuera.

– ¿Hablas de Eren? – Mikasa se rió. – Todavía no se lo he presentado, pero sé que le agradará. Descuida. – Miró a los alrededores y recibió una seña desde un joven rubio en esmoquin de moño rojo brillante. – Debo regresar a trabajar.

– Traéme agua de vez en cuando. – Pidió. – Por encontrarte aquí de casualidad te daré la propina.

Mikasa asintió y se alejó de sus primos, acercándose al que la había llamado. Levi los vio mirarse y sonreírse dulcemente. Ese debía ser su novio, de quién hablaban. De la mano de su hijo, se acercó a su jefe.

Tantas personas abrumaban al pequeño Isaic, él trataba de mantenerse silencioso junto a su papá. Así fue hasta el comienzo de la conferencia. Directores y subdirectores del gremio de la salud y la higiene se encontraban presentes, grandes empresarios que Levi conocía por ir a trabajar a sus espacios, otros que no veía hace 3 años cuando fue promovido también se encontraban ahí, también habían colaborado con la investigación que se exponía. Muchas personalidades que ver y saludar lo tenían algo molesto. Sabía que sería así desde que su jefe le pidió que lo acompañara. Notaba a su hijo esforzándose por aguantarlo todo. Se arrepentía, en ese momento en que lo veía sentado a su lado, con la vista en su muñeco pensaba que habría sido mejor dejarlo con Eren. Tal vez de habérselo dicho Isaic hubiera aceptado, pero se dejó convencer antes de poder decíselo. Su hijo se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y entonces le sonrió.

Isaic estaba necesitando mucho de él en el último tiempo, pedía dormir juntos, en casa de Armin lo extraña la mayoría del tiempo, los juegos, la televisión, incluso lo acompañaba durante la cocción de la cena, todo lo hacía en su compañía. No era dejado solo por nada. Isaic se había convertido en una especie de sombra. No le molestaba, pero tenía que averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

La exposición había terminado y las personas aplaudían de pie. Levi imitó al resto, maldiciendo por dentro, no había escuchado nada, trató de leer entre las cabeza lo escrito en los carteles y pizarrones en el escenario para tener una idea. Aún así, no le sería de gran ayuda a su jefe. Decidió que se quedaría unos momentos más y luego, con la escusa titánica de que su hijo tenía sueño volvería a casa. No montaría un show fingiendo estar alcoholizado y sin consciencia. Fue todo una gran pérdida de tiempo: su jefe estaba borracho, qué importaba.

Las personas volvieron a reunirse y el bullicio se hizo de nuevo en el salón. Levi se acercó a su jefe, el cuál ya estaba pasado de alcohol y se relacionaba con la gente a su alrededor.

– Creo que es un interesante proyecto. – Decía con una sonrisa, abrazando la espalda de Levi. – Este es mi mejor chico.

Si no fuera porque las demás personas también tenían una porción alcohol en sangre, lo hubiera golpeado hasta que no pudiera decir ninguna estupidez más. Las personas levantaron su copa por Levi, fingiendo felicitarlo por algo que ni entendían.

– Es sorprendente que alguien tan joven como usted sea el preferido. – Recibió un halago. – Déjeme decirle que su superior es una persona muy exigente.

Levi simplemente ignoró a la vieja gorda y borracha que ubicó sus grasosos, y sudados, pechos en su cara. Ni las bromas biológicas que Hanji suele hacer le causan tanto mal gusto. Chasqueó la lengua y desvío la mirada a su hijo.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? – Le preguntó al agacharse. Usó un bajo tono de voz, no quería faltarle el respeto a nadie.

– Estoy bien con estar contigo.

La misma respuesta, desde temprano. No era momento ni lugar para averiguar por qué quería simplemente estar con él.

– ¿Es su hijo? – La señora gorda obtuvo los grandes ojos de Isaic en ella. – Es muy parecido a usted, muy hermoso. – Quiso tomar su mano, pero Levi lo alejó.

– Con todo respeto, no lo toque. – Exigió firmemente.

– ¡Levi! – Lo llamó una voz conocida desde sus espaldas.

– ¿Eh? – Levi volteó sobre su cuerpo. – Ah, Erwin.

El rubio esbozó una amistosa sonrisa y le extendió su mano para que la estrcharan. Vestía un traje gris peltre, una corbata azul marino que resaltaba el color celeste de sus ojos libre de signos de alcohol. Su cabello rubio, siempre bien peinadon y sus cejas tupidas enmarcaban su frente libre de arrugas, lo que le aliviaba.

– Buenas noches, no los había visto antes. – Los saludó, dirigiéndose también a Isaic.

– Es bueno ver a alguien que no sobrepase los 60 años y que, a la vez, no esté borracho. – Suspiró. – Isaic.

Levi notó la expresión amenazante en el rostro de su hijo. Aferrado a su cuello miraba fijamente a Erwin con el ceño fruncido.

– Hola. – Saludó con desprecio.

– Hola Isaic. – Correspondió Erwin con una sonrisa, evidente para el niño, forzada.

– Discúlpalo. Hace tiempo estamos aquí, no encontré con quién dejarlo y entonces vinimos juntos.

– Yo quise venir con mi papá. – Defendió Isaic, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su papá.

– ¿No preferías estar con alguien como el señor Eren Jaeger, en vez de estar aquí rodeado de gente adulta y aburrida? – Preguntó con sumo cuidado y respeto.

Isaic no supo bien cómo decir que estar con Eren también estaba bien, pero en esa ocación era importante estar con su papá. Sabía que en presencia de Eren siempre se divertiría, pero él no estaba ahí. Le preocupaba la amenaza que presentaba Erwin cerca de su padre, entonces lo cuidaría.

– Insistió en acompañarme. – Lo defendió Levi. – Y antes que molestar al mocoso, prefiero hacerme cargo. Imagínate que lo deje con Eren y no se sienta bien porque él realmente quería estar conmigo.

– Por supuesto, sería terrible. – Le dio la razón.

.

.

No necesitó de mucho tiempo para que esa cara refresque su memoria. Mikasa recordaba bien al chico de la gomina en el cabello. Lo miró mejor una vez que lo encontró con su blanca y brillante sonrisa en su fresco, pálido y feo rostro de cejas gordas, al que nadie le gustaría tener en frente.

Pensamientos como " _sí, sí:_ _Eren es un chico mucho más lindo para ti, primo,_ _definitivamente_ ". Recogía más copas y bocadillos, su idea era tener una bandeja llena de atractivas comidas para alejar a ese que se portaba como un cretino con su amado hermano del corazón.

Aún no sabía bien como lo haría, pero, trabajaría en ello.

– Ese rubio maldito... – Gruñía en voz baja.

– Te noto tensa. – Se rió su compañero, tocándole la espalda con cuidado. – Como si un aura oscura y asesina te rodeara.

– No es momento de cariños, Erd. – Apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Sin dejar de mirar en dirección a donde ese tipo intentaba toquetear a su primo. – La situación es grave.

– ¿Eres una espía, a caso? – Se burló. – Te ves realmente bonita así. Me gusta. – Acarició su mejilla y el mechón que caía a un lado de su rostro.

– ¿Qué sería bueno? – Le preguntó, su novio se achicó de hombros desorientado, todavía sin entender la situación. – ¿Un laxante, tal vez? ¿Fingir que lo llaman de una sala vip y dejarlo encerrado en el depósito? ¿Eso sería bueno? – Susurraba para sí misma, pero Erd escuchaba todo.

– No tienes piedad, preciosa. – Quería besarla, realmente quería besarla. – Y dígame, detective Mikasa Ackerman ¿cuál es la grave situación?

– ¿Recuerdas a mi primo? El que está aquí. – Su novio asintió. – ¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre mi Eren? – Volvió a asentir.

– Que es homosexual. – Afirmó para asegurarse.

– Mis dos amigos son homosexuales... – Aclaró.

– Sí, pero Eren es el compulsivo suicida. – Recordaba bien las palabras que usó su novia para definirlo. Destacaría que cuando vio su foto encontró que por su rostro y apariencia no parecía un loco de la guerra.

A estas alturas, Armin también parecía verse seducido por la muerte provocada.

– Exacto, bueno... – Su chico la interrumpió.

– ¿El sale con tu primo? – Se adelantó a los hechos.

– ¡No!

– Entonces está enamorado de él. – Era bueno adivinando.

– Y ese cerdo rubio, feo, de falsas sonrisas e imbécil que está ahí con mis primos, también. – El rubio se sorprendió.

– ¿Como sabes tú todo eso? – Se rió.

– Porque él y Eren se conocen. – Demostró que sería buena resolviendo misterios. Toda una sexy y caliente agente del FBI. En su mente, Erd ya se había hecho toda la película; sabía bien cómo quería terminar su noche de trabajo.

Bueno, una sexy abogada tampoco estaba mal para él, así fuera una camarera de corbata roja y brillante, siempre y cuando fuera Mikasa en esas ropas.

– Wow... Imagino que pelear con un hombre por otro ha de ser alucinante. – Mikasa lo miró sería. – ¡No pienses cosas locas! Yo sólo he competido por chicas...

– Ustedes dos... – Los llamó una mujer de ojos filosos y malvados. – Regresen a trabajar.

Ambos asintieron a su superior y comenzaron a preparar sus bandejas mientras murmuraban.

– ¿Cuál es el plan, preciosa? – La seguiría como un perrito por toda la eternidad. – Te escuché hablar de laxantes...

– Separarlos. – Anunció con firmeza en voz baja. – A como dé lugar. Si consigues laxante, por favor, no se lo des a mi primo. – Mikasa levantó su bandeja. – Mucho menos a mi sobrino. – Se dirigió directamente a ellos.

– Ese Eren... – Se rió. – Tiene el poder de cambiarle la cara a mi mujer aunque no esté presente. Y ni siquiera la miraría con otros ojos que no fueran de hermano. - Suspiró.

Erd levantó copas en su bandeja, y comenzó a servir a los invitados de modo cordial, le convenía esperar por indicaciones o miradas de su chica, antes de hacer algo. Después de todo, se trataba de interferir en una conversación que estaba teniendo el primo de su novia, las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas. Desechó la idea del laxante, seguramente después de desagotar el cejudo del que se querían deshacer se sentiría aliviado. Tenía que ser algo difícil de remover, como algo que hiciera el efecto contrario al laxante. Un buen dolor en la boca de su hígado.

Mikasa se acercó firme y segura al trío que conversaba a un lado. Debía fingir, el honor de Eren estaba en sus manos y, un par de orgullos de su primo también.

– Levi. – Lo llamó desde sus espaldas en voz baja.

– ¡Tía Mikasa! – Corrió Isaic a ella.

– Traje bocadillos para ti. ¿Quieres comer algo? – Le acercó la bandeja al niño y lo invitó a tomar lo que quisiera.

– Gracias. – Mencionó Levi.

– ¿Ustedes? – Les ofreció a Levi y Erwin.

– Con permiso. – Sonrió Erwin amablemente, coqueto.

Como si con eso pudiera comprar a un Ackerman. Imaginaba que su primo no se dejaría seducir por esa trucha sonrisa, mucho menos Isaic.

– Ella es mi prima, Mikasa – Presentó Levi. – Trabaja aquí por esta noche.

– Entiendo. Por eso Isaic te llamó "tía". – Su voz con un deje de seducción le daba náuseas. – Mucho gusto, Erwin Smith. – Se presentó con una reverencia.

– Es un placer atenderlo. – Fingió. – No duden en llamarme si necesitan algo, por favor. – Respondió la reverencia.

– Tía, tía. – Era la primera vez en toda la noche que Isaic soltaba la mano de su padre por cuenta propia.

– ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – Se acuclilló, mostrando la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo para mantener en completo equilibrio la bandeja.

– No quiero estar con él señor Erwin. – Mostró un dulce puchero.

Mikasa simuló su completo acuerdo con esas palabras. Pero necesitaba un plan, mientras notaba que Erwin y su primo hablaban de forma amena. Smith debía estar disfrutando que Isaic estaba distraído con ella.

– Sólo... No te separes de tu papá, ¿está bien? – Isaic asintió con su cabeza. – Pensaré en algo.

No podía llevarse a Isaic, estaba trabajando; ni tampoco quería dejar sólo a Levi con ese lobo hambriento de su carne.

.

.

Isaic quería sentares, entonces estaban cerca de los asientos frente al escenario. Luego de haber comido de lo que Mikasa les había dejado y de conversar un poco sobre el parque y la reunión, los invitados y demás, se extendió un silencio entre los tres. Fue exactamente cuando su superior empezó a bailar de forma ridícula con la música de ambiente.

– Antes que seguir pasando vergüenza ajena... – Comentó. – Voy un momento al baño, Erwin. ¿Vienes conmigo, Isaic? – Propuso Levi.

– Los acompaño. – Propuso Erwin. Después de todo, dejar a Levi sólo un momento sería imperdonable, aún luego de esas infantiles pero desconfiadas miradas. Debía intentarlo con Isaic, Eren no podía ser el único que ganara inmunidad por ser querido por el niño.

– Si no te molesta. – Levi se agachó bajando a Isaic de sus brazos. – ¿Estas sólo?

– Estamos mi padre y yo. – Respondió. – Pero ya sabe, conoce a toda la gente que está aquí y bueno, pasé por lo mismo que usted con su jefe.

– Oh, luego lo tengo que saludar. – Asintió Levi.

– ¿Qué opina sobre la propuesta? – Preguntó Erwin, cambiando de tema.

– No la escuché. Me distraje... – Erwin se echó a reír, tapándose con su mano derecha. – No te burles.

– No, no. Lo siento. – Se disculpó. – Si quiere...

– Tendrás que hacerlo. – Determinó

Fuera del baño, Levi pidió a Isaic que esperara por él ahí, junto a Erwin, que en seguida regresaría. Erwin intentaba establecer contacto visual con el niño pero simplemente era ignorado. ¿Cuál sería la mejor estrategia para hablar con el niño? Esa actitud fría y distante la conocía bien, el niño seguramente aprendió de las no-expresiones de su papá.

– ¿Te aburriste mucho? – Se agachó a la altura del niño.

– No. – Respondió tajante. – Estar con mi papá es muy divertido.

– ¿Te gusta mucho estar con tu papá, verdad?

– Sí, con el señor Eren Jaeger también. – Le respondió a su pregunta de antes, mirándolo fijamente.

– Ah, se llevan bien ¿no es así? – Comentó mirando a un lado.

– La otra vez se quedó a dormir en mi casa, fue muy divertido. – Sonrió. – Mi papá le dijo que podía volver otro día si quería.

Erwin lo miró incrédulo. Ladeó la cabeza y supo que debía preguntar más.

– ¿De verdad? – El niño asintió con entusiasmo.

– Durmió con mi papá, pero en la noche me contó una historia. – Soltó con intenciones de que entendiera que su papá y él quieren a Eren. – Él es bienvenido en mi casa.

– Isaic... - Lo detuvo su papá, que sonrió bajando la cabeza. – Lo siento, Erwin.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Ciertamente, no salía de su asombro.

La noche en la que los movimientos de Eren debían estar bajo control salió todo mal. Eren no le había mentido, sí estuvo con Levi y, no conforme con eso se quedó a dormir en su casa. La suerte no podía estar mostrándole una cara peor, quería una explicación que sabía que no iba a tener, quería una garantía. Quería que Eren desapareciera de su camino.

– No pienses nada extraño. – Pidió Levi.

– ¿Por que pensaría algo extraño? – Preguntó Isaic inocentemente.

– No, claro que no. – Rió, negando con su cabeza, aflojando su expresión. – Si hubiera algo extraño lo sabrían hasta las palomas. – Si Levi estaba frente a él, debía contenerse.

– ¿Como dices? – Se interesó Levi.

– Qué... No debería volver a hacer una cosa así. Levi. – Susurró, intentando que Isaic no escuchara. – ¿No sabía que Eren es homosexual?

– Insinuas que...

– Cuando te gustan las mujeres, cualquiera es opción. ¿No es así? – Respondió rápido, para evitar llamar la atención del niño.

– No una a la que no le gusten los hombres, digo. – Razonó mirando el techo. Volvió su mirada a Erwin. – El mocoso no me ve así. - Desechó la idea.

– Solamente le decía... – Sanó. – Imagino que no tendrá intenciones de darle falsas ideas.

Levi se dijo, para sí mismo, que eso no era posible. Por otro lado, no le sorprendía lo que Erwin le decía, muchas cosas tenían sentido. Como que Eren no tuviera novia, que ignorara a sus compañeras del parque, las que claramente se le tiran encima. Pero no le preocupaba en verdad, claro que no le daría falsas ideas. Aunque ellos durmieron juntos Levi debía verse como un viejo para Eren, un viejo con un hijo.

Justamente por que durmieron juntos y Eren no intentó nada y se mantuvo al margen es que creía que no lo veía de esa manera.

– Papi, yo también quiero ir al baño.

Luego de que Isaic terminase lo suyo, los tres regresaron de nuevo al gran salón.

.

.

Erwin terminaba de hablarle de detalles sobre la exposición que habían presentado y un silencio se extendió. Isaic dormía en los brazos de Levi, ellos estaban a solas. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar sobre algo más personal pero Levi le ganó de mano.

– ¿Sabes? El otro día cuando Eren se quedó en casa se lo notaba cansado en exceso.

– ¡¿Qu-...?!

– Comenzando porque se quedó dormido en el sillón. Seguido de que en la mañana durmió hasta las 11. – Comentó. – Si no lo hubiera despertado hubiera seguido durmiendo.

– ¿El se quejó? Debería haberme hablado si le están sobre exigiendo en el parque. – Mencionó con fingida inocencia.

– No, imagino que conoces un poco de Eren. Suele soportar las cosas por sí solo. – En su expresión demostró que aquello era algo demasiado de él.

– Entiendo.

Jamás creyó que se enteraría de tantas cosas en un mismo instante. Ni por un segundo se asomó en su mente la idea de que Levi y Eren dormirían juntos en la misma cama, mucho menos que se volvieran tan cercanos. En esto tenía que ver el pequeño que dormía cuál ángel en los brazos de su lindo padre, no podía ser de otra manera.

– ¿No crees que se les está pasando la mano con él? – Preguntó, relajado. – Entiendo que es un mocoso, pero...

– Sí. – Erwin se mostró de acuerdo. – Mañana revisaré qué está pasando con Eren, Levi.

.

.

Mikasa y Erd decidieron lo que harían con Erwin. Sobornaron con propina a un compañero más pequeño que ellos y mucho más torpe. Ya lo habían visto romper varias copas y tropezarse sobre sus propios pies.

– Si dices una sola palabra no hay paga, ¿entendiste, chiquito? – Lo amenazó Erd.

– No seas tan malo con él. – Lo defendió Mikasa. – Él se aprovecha de que es mayor que nosotros. – Consoló al tembloroso camarero.

– Me gustas más cuando eres mala... – Coqueteó el rubio.

– De cualquier forma lo que dice no es mentira. – Dio la razón la pelinegro. – ¿Has entendido bien quién es el objetivo?

– Sí, ese hombre rubio y cejudo. – Aclaró el joven camarero. – Debo esperar a que despiertes al niño y ahí lo hago.

– Aprendes rápido. – Mikasa le guiñó un ojo.

Se acercó a Levi, haciendo el alboroto suficiente como para despertar a Isaic y alejarlo un poco de Erwin. No quería que su familia también pagara las consecuencias. A parte no es algo que a Eren le gustaría.

Crash...

El sonido de muchas copas rompiéndose sonó justo detrás de ella. Giró y encontró a la cabeza y los hombros de Erwin enchastrados en vino tinto. Según el movimiento se veían brillar entre su cabello y por sobre su ropa restos de vidrios. Su camisa bajo el saco lucía grandes manchas borgoña y el olor a alcohol se expandió en el lugar. Las gotas se deslizaban desde las hebras de su cabello y su entrecejo hasta su nariz, desde la cuál goteaban sobre su pecho, mejorando la vista, o empeorándola. Aguantó la risa con su mejor cara de póker Ackerman y corrió en su auxilio. Trató de ser demasiado dramática para reunir gente alrededor.

– Oh... ¿Se encuentra bien? – Levi, bajó a Isaic y se ubicó a su lado, pero le estampó su bandeja para sacar del bolsillo de su delantal de cintura un trapo. – ¿Algún vidrio le lastimó? ¡Señor!

Su trapo blanco fue limpiando los líquidos que caían en el rostro de Erwin con descuido.

– Estoy bien. – Reparó Erwin ubicando sus manos hacia adelante para evitar que se le acercaran demasiado.

No estaba enojado, estaba furioso y se notaba mucho. Pero... ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? No podía mostrarse como un monstruo frente a la persona que pretende y su hijito pequeño. Debía mantener la presencia en todo momento, como ese caballero coqueto y asqueroso que realmente es a los ojos de Mikasa.

– ¡Lo siento, señor! – Repetía el camarero. Fingiendo estar afligido.

– ¿De verdad no se lastimó? – Insistió Mikasa. – Ya sé. – Chasqueó sus dedos. – He visto en la televisión que la sal evita la mancha de vino en la ropa.

Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, Erd alcanzó un salero a la mano de su novia, que fue tomada repentinamente por la fuerte mano de Erwin. Evitando que le echaran los critales blancos.

– No, no, estoy bien. – Repitió Erwin, necesitando que toda esa situación se acabara. – Deja eso.

– Erwin... – Intentó intervenir Levi, pero no le fue permitido.

– Pero... ¡Está comprobado! – Insititó. – La camisa todavía puede salvarse. – Abrió el recipiente y comenzó a sacudirlo encima de Erwin, como si salara un bistec.

Ella y Erwin se miraron. El rubio observó en los ojos de Mikasa algo más que astucia; un brillo especial cruzaba esos ojos grisáceos; una auténtica declaración de guerra. Su mirada era fuerte, profunda y odiosa. No podía esperar menos de la mejor amiga de Eren Jaeger. La chica había montado un gran problema teniéndolo a él en su mira, ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerla enojar? Ya había logrado bastante manteniéndose cerca de su primo ¿será que busca más?

Mikasa le sonrió con burla, quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar. Se reservaría los comentarios que su mirada pudo decirle al rubio, sabía que volverían a encontrarse; con más razón si seguía jugando sucio con su primo, jodiéndole la vida a su hermano.

– Señor... – Entre las personas apareció la superior de los camareros.

Pidió disculpas a Erwin y lo invitó a seguirla para revisar que no se haya lastimado y ofrecerle un cambio de ropa. Erwin saludó a Levi con una sonrisa, a pesar del inconveniente, tenía una imagen que conservar. Mikasa miró a Isaic con disimulo y le guiñó un ojo. El niño le respondió tapándose los labios con su pequeña mano.

– Ay Levi, lo siento. – Tomó su bandeja. – Te hice cargar con esto.

– Me pregunto si realmente estará bien... – Miró Levi en dirección a dónde la mujer se llevo a Erwin.

– Dijo que lo estaba... – Mikasa achicó sus hombros. – ¿No? – Sonrió dándole alientos a su primo.

Él sólo debía preocuparse por Eren, por nadie más.

Continuará...

* * *

 ***¹:** El mundo es de cristal. Morris West. Pág. 32.  
 ***²:** Will be rain - Bruno Mars.

 _Isaic es todo un seme que defiende al uke de papá~ :3_  
 _Amé al titán aprendiz aleteando sus orejitas por Heichou._

No pensé que la historia del titán aprendiz iba a ser tan larga, me disculpo por eso, así también por haberla dividido en el capítulo 9.

* * *

Spam time: Titanes sin hércules: imagínense una Juli escribiendo en la noche...

" _El titán líder dijo al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad que el titán aprendiz había sido secuestrado por otro: el titán acorazado._ "

Se va a dar vueltas por la casa, revisa la siempre vacía heladera por algo de inspiración comestible, acaricia al perro, es mordida por el mismo, muerde al perro también, vuelve a la computadora, pone música y relee: "El titán acorazado" con voz dramática e imagina a Isaic interrumpiendo a Eren una vez más:

– ¿Y tú quién _matrioska_ eres?

Creo que todos han visto la parodia. Me encanta la forma, el acento que usan~  
Me parece que ustedes tienen que saber las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza cuando escribo. Sepan que me divierto mucho, eso también.

* * *

 **Espacio de respuesta a reviews :**

 **Taurus95 :** Te respondo por acá, porque tenés deshabilitada la opción de recibir mensajes privados. Quiero agradecerte por tu review y por haber usado tu tiempo para leer mi fic :D; me alegra montones que te guste y espero continúe haciéndolo. Muchas gracias.

 **Van :** Hace tiempo tenía ganas de embarazar a Hanji, pero me mantuve al margen, éste era el momento que estaba esperando. Bien pensado, Isaic va a tener dos acosadores. Cabe destacar que él enamora con su sola mirada, con eso es suficiente. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste, soy inmensamente feliz. Ojalá esta nueva actualización también te haya gustado y te agradezco muchísimo escribirme siempre.

 **Hevlak :** Qué bueno que disfrutes la espera, porque esto va a ser así un poco más! Creo que estos caps son más disfrutables porque se empiezan a notar los sentimientos: Levi y Eren al fin se vuelven cercanos. Qué bonito, la verdad es que jamás me esperé que hubiera una reacción así frente a ese beso húmedo entre Jean y Aru, pero me alegra que te haya hecho rememorar sensaciones a las que una ya está acostumbrada. La realidad es esa, con cada cosa que escribo sobre la relación entre Armin y Jean me establezco un mínimo: sé que lo de Levi y Eren tiene que superarlo por millones de años luz. Así que ojalá pueda causarte algo así de lindo, aunque no sea igual, sí lindo. Gracias a vos por leerlo, de corazón que para mi es un honor.

 **Ash Ahisi :** ¡Mi lector pervertido! ¡Te extrañé! Lo abraza y sacude. No te preocupes si no me has dejado reviews en estos capítulos, deseo que realmente tus cosas estén mejor. Fanfiction también tiene señor Eren Jaeger, podés leerlo desde dónde prefieras; es cierto que amoryaoi tiene muchas ventanas emergentes, es un problema leer desde el celular o desde un buscador sin AdBlock o algo así.  
Es cierto que la presencia de Erwin es un problema, él tiene que calmarse, pero no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo, así que acá estamos. Pero entre todas sus intervenciones lo de Levi y Eren va naciendo.  
Si juntáramos a Hanji y a Carla, sería un descontrol. Definitivamente a Levi y Eren no les quedaría otra más que darles el gusto y mínimo: darse un besito de pico, ¡MÍNIMO! Para su fortuna, no las voy a juntar (todavía), pero sí van a padecer su bullying por separado. ;)  
Bueno... Lo que Isaic le dijo a Hanji no lo vamos a saber hasta dentro de un poco. La realidad es que a partir del capítulo 8 he decidido muchas cosas sobre el fic, lo bueno es que no tenés que entristecerte por que estoy llegando a lo que antes iban a ser los últimos capítulos, porque decidí alargarlo, sólo un poco. En realidad no sé bien cuánto me van a llevar las pequeñas cositas que pensé en incluir, pero de cualquier manera van a ir sabiendo con el pasar de los capítulos.  
Creo que mi bloqueo vino a raíz de la escena en la que Eren despertaba en casa de Levi, ahí fue dónde más tiempo me tardé, lo que me desesperaba un poco, porque apenas era el comienzo del capítulo y había perdido demasiados días. Pero una vez que pasé al momento de Eren en la jaula de los loros africanos ya me eché a andar. Por suerte nadie ha limpiado mi santuario, jajaja. Muchas gracias por preocuparte.  
En realidad suelo imaginarme a Levi en traje azul marino, pero puede que sea por hacerlo ver como un príncipe azul. Fue una escena hermosa, ya quería empezar a torturarlo con sensaciones a las que definitivamente no les da importancia pero que cuando le caiga la ficha lo van a hacer sudar frío.  
Para mí siempre vas a ser mi lector pervertido! Nada de fantasmas. Gracias por continuar leyendo y haberme dejado tu comentario, como siempre.  
PD: A un huron le pondría "Levi", es que a cualquier mascota le pondría "Levi". Pero si tiene que ser otro nombre que no sea Levi, si fuera un machito le pondría " **Max** " y si fuera una hembrita " **Indi** ". No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé. :D

 **Harumi :** Hola Harumi, realmente me pone muy feliz saber que mi historia te haya gustado. Me esfuerzo por no salir mucho de los personajes; hay cuestiones inevitables, bueno, son inevitables para mí: para los fines del fic... ¿No? Pero me alegra de verdad. Por supuesto que pienso en tus hijos, en tus mascotas y toda tu familia, necesitan que seas feliz y yo continúo para ello (?). ¿De quién será el fic que te hizo desvelar? Si no me decís no me hago cargo, jajaja ;). Me disculpo por las horas de preciado sueño que te robé.  
Gracias por haberlo leído, acá ya tenemos un capítulo más, ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Muchos besos!

* * *

 **B** ueno, chicos y chicas... Hay algo que quiero que sepan... Septiembre y octubre son dos meses que en mi cabeza estuvieron bien presentes todo este año. Es el comienzo de mi residencia en la carrera, la cuál no es extensa, ni trastornada como la que sufre Eren; pero si requiere de mucho de mi tiempo por la lectura de textos importantes y la planificación de las prácticas desde ahora, ya que tengo que llegar a septiembre con mis planes aprobados al 100%. ¿Qué quiero decirles? Mi tiempo de escritura se va a reducir muchísimo. No voy a estar en pausa, así les digo. Voy a seguir escribiendo, porque aunque el mundo me lo impida necesito hacerlo, pero lo haré en el tiempo que realmente tenga libre; lo contrario a lo que hago ahora, que suelo aplazar las cosas que tengo que hacer (hasta el límite que sea posible) para poder escribir. Lo que quiere decir que para poder hacerlo voy a terminar todo lo que tenga (respecto de mis planificaciones). Soy bien consciente de que esto cae como un baldazo de agua fría, también lo es para mí pero voy a dar lo mejor de mí para no hacerles mucha falta. Después de todo, estoy contentísima con el recibimiento que ha tenido el fic, les tengo muchísima estima a todos ustedes por leerme y estamos entrando en una etapa muy linda del mismo (aunque no parezca), no quiero dejar de escribirlo, no. De ninguna manera; tampoco desaparecerme dos meses, así sea una actualización sola la que pueda traerles en este tiempo, lo voy a hacer. Espero esto no sea motivo para que lo dejen, les aviso porque considero que tienen que saber que en las próximas actualizaciones _me voy a tardar un poco más de lo que acostumbro_. Pero sí quiero que sepan que **no es pausa** , con el pasar de los días y el regreso de la inspiración el archivo vuelve a crearse en mi compu y se empieza a hacer, un poco consciente y un poco inconscientemente, la historia de mi vida con los capítulos largos que ustedes aman. Insisto con esto para que no se hagan ideas equivocadas, después de todo, tengo mil ideas de fic, y no empecé ninguna porque sabía que estos meses iban a llegar y tener dos o más fics en estado "lento" sería un puñal o la consecuente pausa de alguno. Sólo escribo "El señor Eren Jaeger" y es un modo de alivianarme a mí con las responsabilidades, que ahora se me van a venir encima; por que así va a ser ¡responsabilidades regresen a su pokebola! ¿Sí? ¿Me van a esperar? ¡Onegaishimasu!

Por otro lado, quiero decirles que cree una página de facebook, dónde pueden contactarse conmigo para preguntarme lo que quieran, fangirlear, conversar de cualquier cosa y ya saben, es muy fácil tener face en el celular, me llega una notificación y me tienen con ustedes. Sobretodo en este tramo complicado que se viene, creo que si quieren saber si avanzo o no, cuánto pienso que falta para tener listo el capítulo o... Lo que quieran ( **menos spoilers** ) estoy ahí en facebook: arrobaFJulietta; son libres de compartirme lo que quieran en el muro o por mensaje privado, comentarme lo que quieran, respeto TODAS y cada una de sus opiniones, por si no se dieron cuenta soy multishipper y no me enojo casi nunca, siempre y cuando nos respetemos. Y ahí, voy a subir imágenes que me inspiran, cosillas que fueron apareciendo y ayudaron a pensar ideas sobre el fic, aviso actualizaciones, ya sabenn... Ese tipo de cosas.

 ** _Me considero capaz de soportar sus acosos por ahí, no tengan miedo.  
También sus tomatazos si la espera impacienta._**

;)

 _Nee~ ¿Saben? Es tan triste ver la pila de textos mirándome con hambre... "Juli ven al lado claro del mundo, te vamos a ukear por las próximas noches"... Afuuu...  
_ Entonces, sin más me despido. Les agradezco nuevamente por haberle dado una nueva chance a mi fic, saber que les gusta y recibir su apoyo es más que suficiente para mí, espero de corazón continúe haciéndolo. Los leo por acá o en face y hasta la próxima actualización~!


End file.
